


Pirates des temps modernes

by Resha_Tsubaki



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action, Amitié, Angst, Equipage du Chapeau de paille - Freeform, Fem!Luffy, Gen, Mystère, Nakamaship, aventure
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 135,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resha_Tsubaki/pseuds/Resha_Tsubaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les pirates, possédés par le démon du fruit qu'ils ont mangé, sont traqués depuis la nuit des temps par le Gouvernement mondial. </p><p>Pour Luffy, devenir le seigneur des pirates lui avait toujours paru évident. Pourtant, dans ce monde étrange, nul n'était capable de lui expliquer ce que c'était.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**One Piece – We are! :** [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RauZBAyeAxM&feature=related](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RauZBAyeAxM&feature=related)

 

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis plusieurs heures sur la ville qui s'apaisait petit à petit. En raison de l'heure avancée, la plupart se trouvaient bien au chaud dans leur lit, alors que d'autres dansaient et ne comptaient pas s'arrêter avant les premières lueurs du jours, dans des bâtiments insonorisés d'où ils ne pouvaient pas apercevoir les étoiles qui peuplaient le ciel sombre en partie éclairé par une pleine lune lorsqu'un nuage daignait ne pas la cacher au monde, comme par jalousie.

Les quartiers les plus aisés étaient réputés pour être les plus calmes, étant donné que les commerces ainsi que les activités nocturnes se situaient plus loin. Enfin, ce n'était qu'une idée préconçue. Il fallait prendre en compte tous les voleurs qui agissaient lorsque les lumières étaient éteintes, profitant de ce moment idéal pour subtiliser toutes sortes d'objets de valeur sans vergogne. Les policiers se devaient donc de patrouiller fréquemment, en arrêtant toute personne douteuse qui n'habitait pas dans les parages ni ne connaissait quelqu'un dans les environs.

Ce fut ainsi qu'une course-poursuite se déclara dans les ruelles sombres du quartiers. Les forces de l'ordre ne cherchaient pas à enquêter avant de mettre les menottes ; s'ils voyaient quelqu'un flâner un peu trop au même endroit, ils concluaient immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'un voleur potentiel. Cette théorie était toujours vraie. Sauf pour la pauvre personne qu'ils poursuivaient actuellement.

Leur proie s'étant faufilée dans des petites rues trop étroites, les deux policiers descendirent de la voiture en prenant bien entendu soin de ne pas la laisser déverrouillée. Il pouvait s'agir d'un coup monté. C'était classique : l'un des membres de la bande attirait l'attention tandis que les autres en profitaient pour accomplir le reste du plan. C'était pour cette raison que le troisième policier retourna à l'endroit où ils l'avaient pris en chasse, afin de s'assurer qu'il ne se produise rien.

Au même moment, la poursuivie détalait comme un lapin. Le vent avait fait tomber son chapeau de paille, qui, fort heureusement, était accroché à son cou avec une ficelle. Ses cheveux courts et noirs étaient tout-à-fait visibles, ou presque, puisqu'ils se fondaient dans l'obscurité de la nuit, notamment parce que ces ruelles n'avaient pas de lampadaires, à son avantage.

Qu'avait-elle donc mérité pour en arriver là ? Elle se baladait avec son ami aux trois épées lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, en plus. Elle s'était juste mise à courir partout parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Il n'avait qu'à la suivre, après tout. Ce n'était pourtant pas si difficile. Franchement, quel empoté, celui-là ! 

Sans même comprendre pourquoi, des policiers s'étaient lancés à ses trousses. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Mais ces bâtiments étaient juste immenses ! Et beaux ! Et surtout impressionnants ! C'était complètement différent de la résidence où elle logeait. Dans son pays, il fallait rêver pour trouver de tels immeubles, tout simplement parce qu'il n'y en avait pas du tout, ou du moins était-ce le cas dans son village natal. C'était tout nouveau pour elle, alors que son ami avait paru totalement blasé. Tss. Il ne comprenait définitivement rien.

« Eh, toi, là-bas, arrête-toi ! »

La criminelle potentielle se mit à rire bien fort. Elle était en train de les semer ! En même temps, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser prendre alors qu'elle avait encore tant de choses à accomplir. Sa vie commençait à peine et elle était encore loin d'avoir atteint son rêve, la raison pour laquelle elle était partie de chez elle. 

Puis, soudain, en tournant dans une autre rue, elle ne put que s'arrêter net lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une impasse. Pas moyen de faire demi-tour, les deux policiers s'étaient déjà engagés là et avaient ralenti leur allure en s'apercevant qu'elle était coincée. Ceux-ci souriaient à présent, ravis de voir que la situation avait tourné à leur avantage, leurs pistolets pointés sur le fugitif qui les regardait sans faillir. Il leur avait donné du fil à retordre. Il fallait dire qu'il courait vite, ce gamin, alors qu'il paraissait si frêle. 

Déjà qu'ils préféreraient largement dormir à cette heure de la nuit, il fallait toujours que des petits rigolos les embêtent – et les empêchent de s'ennuyer en même temps. Il s'agissait toujours de jeunes qui s'imaginaient pouvoir cambrioler facilement toutes ces maisons et appartements de luxe alors qu'ils ne valaient rien. Il s'agissait généralement de personnes de classe moyenne, pourtant ils jureraient que la personne en face d'eux n'était qu'un pauvre.

En effet, il portait une espèce de chemise rouge sans manche un peu trop longue, un simple bermuda, des sandales ainsi qu'un chapeau de paille. Se croyait-il à la plage ? N'avait-il pas froid ? L'hiver arrivait et les nuits se faisaient particulièrement fraîches. Même les policiers grelottaient dès qu'ils sortaient de la voiture chauffée avec leurs chemises à manches longues. Ce gamin devait être assez inconscient pour sortir dans une tenue pareille.

Ils n'apercevaient d'ailleurs pas son visage, il avait baissé la tête et posé une main sur son chapeau qu'il avait remis. Avec l'obscurité, ils n'avaient pas pu l'apercevoir distinctement. Avec ses bras fins comme des brindilles, espérait-il les battre ? Ah ah. La bonne blague. Il ne leur paraissait pas avoir d'attitude offensive, et semblait attendre que le temps passât. Leur théorie de l'action en groupe était-elle véridique ? Était-il en train de les divertir ? Si leur collègue avait eu besoin de renfort, il les aurait appelés.

« Toi ! Tu vas nous suivre gentiment jusqu'au commissariat ! »

L'interpellé esquissa un grand sourire puis releva la tête, leur permettant d'apercevoir son visage souriant qui les troubla. Que mijotait-il ? Y avait-il des complices cachés, prêts à les abattre de sang froid ? Les deux policiers se regardèrent, inquiets : ils n'avaient pas envie de mourir, ils souhaitaient juste attraper les voyous, rien de plus. Ils reposèrent leur regard sur le jeune lorsqu'il se mit à rire.

« Désolé, j'ai encore un rêve à accomplir ! »

Sur ce, elle étendit son bras afin d'atteindre le toit du petit immeuble sous les yeux effarés des policiers qui ne pensaient pas que la situation prendrait une telle tournure. La soi-disant délinquante n'avait qu'à atteindre le haut du bâtiment où elle serait en sécurité. Il lui suffirait de sauter ensuite de toit en toit de manière à les semer pour de bon. De là-haut, elle pourrait plus facilement retrouver son ami perdu. 

« Tu as mangé un fruit du démon ! Tu es un pirate ! »

Les policiers échangèrent un regard puis hochèrent la tête avant de se mettre à tirer sur la jeune personne. Ils n'avaient encore jamais vu un utilisateur de fruit du démon de leur vie, c'était la première fois. Il était dit que ces fruits rarissimes donnaient des pouvoirs surnaturels à celui qui l'avait mangé et que ce dernier se faisait par conséquent posséder. Le Gouvernement mondial en avait strictement interdit la consommation, les seuls à pouvoir les utiliser étaient les hauts-gradés. Les autres recevaient le statut de pirate qu'ils avaient pour ordre de tuer à vue.

Les balles atteignirent le pirate qui se courba légèrement, toujours une main sur son chapeau et l'autre sur le toit. Ils l'avaient touché ! Ils obtiendraient à coup sûr une promotion pour avoir abattu quelqu'un qui avait mangé l'un de ces fruits interdits ! C'était tout de même assez impressionnant de voir une personne étirer ses membres. S'ils avaient attendu encore quelques secondes pour tirer, il aurait été hors de portée sur le toit et leur aurait échappé.

Cependant, celui-ci mettait bien trop de temps pour s'écrouler par-terre. Ils s'aperçurent avec horreur et bien trop tard que les balles ne le transperçaient pas et ne faisaient que l'allonger. Avant même de pouvoir réagir, elles retournèrent vers eux avec la même puissance. Aucune ne les toucha, en revanche l'un d'entre eux tomba à genoux, ne les sentant plus. Voilà donc l'étendue du pouvoir d'un utilisateur de fruit du démon ? Leurs balles étaient-elles inefficaces ? 

L'autre policier, tremblant, porta la main à sa radio et demanda de l'aide en urgence à toutes les unités du secteur, en précisant bien l'importance de la mission, de même qu'il leur fallait apporter d'autres armes à part leurs pistolets, ou bien ils ne parviendraient jamais à le blesser. Sa voix trahissait sa nervosité ainsi que son choc, il n'aurait jamais cru être confronté à une telle situation. Allait-il les tuer avant l'arrivée des renforts ?

« Shishishi, désolé, mais ça ne marche pas sur moi ! Je dois encore devenir la reine des pirates ! »

Puis, dans un rire, le délinquant se laissa monter jusqu'au toit, sans laisser aux policiers l'opportunité de voir clairement son visage en raison de l'obscurité de la ruelle. Ils n'aperçurent que ses cheveux noirs ainsi que sa cicatrice sous l'œil gauche. Le policier qui tenait encore sur ses jambes pointa son pistolet sur ce pirate, sans succès. Il ne ferait qu'alerter plus de personnes résidant là et qui venaient d'être réveillées par les coups de feu. 

Les pouvoirs d'un fruit du démon étaient tout simplement terrifiants. Ils avaient été donnés par le démon lui-même, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Tant que les pirates vivraient, la paix n'existerait pas. Et qu'est-ce que ce gamin voulait dire par « reine des pirates » ? Une minute… Reine ? Il s'agissait d'une fille depuis le début ? Et qu'était une reine des pirates exactement ? Comptait-elle faire disparaître le Gouvernement mondial ? Était-elle possédée par le démon dont elle avait mangé le fruit ? Qu'étaient donc ces fruits en réalité ?


	2. Un nouveau départ

**Within Temptation – See who I am :** <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wV-KfJb1WTE>

 

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever, le village était encore assoupi, préférant profiter encore de son lit, quand bien même il fallait débuter cette journée qui serait complète, comme les précédentes ainsi que les suivantes. La chaleur n'était pas encore étouffante, il fallait profiter de ces instants de fraîcheur, même si même les villageois y étaient habitués, ayant vécu ici depuis leur naissance.

Si tous dormaient paisiblement pour au moins une bonne heure encore, l'un des habitants s'était levé très tôt afin de tout préparer. Son projet avait été planifié durant des mois, il ne restait plus qu'à faire les derniers préparatifs avant que quelqu'un l'arrêtât. C'était quelque chose qui lui était cher, dont elle rêvait depuis qu'elle était encore toute petite.

Dès son plus jeune âge, on lui en avait parlé, lui permettant de laisser son imagination dériver à loisir. Ces histoires transmises de génération en génération l'avaient toujours fascinée, et elle comptait bien leur donner une forme réelle à présent qu'elle en avait les moyens. Nul ne l'arrêterait. Si ses proches étaient certains d'une chose, c'était qu'on ne pouvait jamais lui ôter les idées qu'elle avait dans la tête, une fois qu'elles s'y étaient bien gravées.

Néanmoins, par précaution, elle préférait agir avant que le village ne se réveillât. Elle avait appris à être patiente, et s'était préparée durant des années, s'entraînant au combat et dégotant une bourse. Et, depuis les derniers mois, elle avait planifié son départ. Si ses voisins la voyaient, ils tenteraient de l'arrêter. Ils lui avaient sans cesse répété que ses rêves étaient futiles et qu'elle ferait bien de rester ici à se marier. Et puis quoi encore ? Elle avait dix-sept ans et entendait bien mener une vie de liberté.

Devant le seul miroir de sa maison, elle se regardait, examinant son visage, son corps. Il s'agissait là de la dernière ligne droite, aucune erreur n'était permise. Il fallait que tout fût parfait ou bien elle se retrouverait à la case départ. Si elle souhaitait être partie avant le réveil des habitants, il lui fallait se dépêcher. 

Saisissant une paire de ciseaux, elle se mit à couper ses cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux omoplates. Les longues mèches tombèrent sur le sol sans le moindre bruit. Se refaire une petite beauté dans ce genre lui prit de nombreuses minutes, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire un faux pas, pas maintenant. Elle devait vraiment donner l'illusion. 

Ses cheveux coupés très courts, comme un garçon, lui donnaient un nouveau visage. Elle ne regrettait rien, elle n'avait jamais apprécié avoir les cheveux longs, de toute façon. Sa tête lui parut bien plus légère, elle voulut rire un bon coup mais se retint, ne souhaitant pas réveiller les habitants de la maison qui étaient, elle l'espérait, encore assoupis. Se passant la main dans ses cheveux inhabituellement courts, elle s'observa encore plusieurs instants, tentant de se familiariser avec cette nouvelle apparence.

Estimant avoir perdu assez de temps, celle-ci attrapa des bandes qu'elle avait cachées dans sa chambre durant plusieurs mois, avec l'espoir que sa grand-mère ne tomberait pas dessus, sous peine de graves conséquences. Si elle savait ce qu'elle était en train de faire… Elle ne l'avait pas mise au courant de tout, bien évidemment.

Ôtant son vêtement de nuit, l'adolescente s'examina encore un moment avant d'enrouler les bandes autour de sa poitrine, tout en retenant sa respiration pour un meilleur effet. Elle serra de toutes ses forces, ne souhaitant pas être trahie dès ses premiers pas à l'extérieur, en lieu inconnu. L'illusion devait être absolument parfaite, elle ne s'autorisait aucune erreur. 

La nouvelle pression sur sa poitrine rendit sa respiration difficile, néanmoins elle estima qu'elle finirait par s'y habituer, puisqu'elle comptait bien porter ces bandes tous les jours, à chaque instant de la journée. Jusqu'au jour où elle accomplirait son rêve, elle devrait cacher sa féminité. Fort heureusement, elle avait une très faible poitrine, aussi fut-elle rapidement aplatie. Elle ne faisait pas partie de ces filles qui tenaient à tout prix à avoir de gros seins, elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

Faisant quelques exercices de respiration, l'adolescente entreprit de s'habiller. Elle avait retrouvé de vieux vêtements de son frère qu'il avait laissés avant de partir gagner sa vie trois années plus tôt. Il s'agissait d'une chemise rouge ainsi que d'un bermuda en jean. Ils feraient l'affaire, elle se constituerait une garde-robe sur place. 

Une fois vêtue de ces vêtements assez nouveaux pour elle, Luffy se regarda une fois de plus dans le miroir. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment porté de boucles d'oreilles, malgré les plaintes de sa grand-mère qui y tenait, aussi ses trous s'étaient-ils rebouchés depuis fort longtemps et devenus en conséquence invisibles. Cela faisait une détail compromettant en moins. 

Cette nouvelle apparence la choqua. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à un tel résultat. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes afin de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'elle-même dans le miroir. D'un côté, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que cela ne pouvait être personne d'autre, étant donné qu'elle était seule dans la pièce. Elle fixa ces yeux noirs qui étaient les siens puis dirigea son regard vers la cicatrice qu'elle avait depuis toute petite.

Cela faisait maintenant dix ans que la blessure s'était refermée en laissant cette trace sous son œil. Elle se moquait bien de son physique, ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait. Cette cicatrice représentait un événement de son passé et prouvait qu'il avait bien eu lieu, qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son imagination. Pourtant, elle l'aurait bien voulu.

L'adolescente soupira avant de couler un regard vers un objet qui lui était cher et dont elle ne comptait surtout pas se séparer. Il constituait son prétexte pour partir. Elle se doutait bien qu'on la croyait à moitié lorsqu'elle disait cela, pourtant il était vrai qu'elle comptait bien régler ce mystère une bonne fois pour toute, après cinq cents ans d'attente.

Son fameux chapeau de paille. Elle en prenait soin depuis qu'elle était toute petite, plus précisément depuis qu'on le lui avait transmis. Elle le portait sans cesse et refusait toujours de s'en séparer. Elle avait toujours un pincement au cœur en songeant qu'un jour elle aurait à le rendre, alors qu'elle y portait un fort attachement affectif. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, c'était de même l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle partait.

Luffy s'empressa de le mettre sur sa tête puis de se regarder une dernière fois. Tout était prêt, elle n'avait plus qu'à partir. Elle n'avait pas envie d'assister à des scènes larmoyantes avec tout le monde, surtout qu'elle détestait les adieux et comptait bien les revoir tous bientôt, un fois qu'elle aurait accompli son rêve, et ils seraient tous fiers d'elle.

Elle vivait dans un petit village de pêcheurs, Fuschia, sur la côte atlantique du Brésil. Un endroit perdu où elle serait incapable d'accomplir sa destinée qu'elle estimait plus prestigieuse qu'épouser un pêcheur ou un marine. Surtout qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de se marier et qu'aucun garçon ne voulait d'elle, puisqu'elle n'avait rien de féminin, et surtout pas maintenant.

Un petit sac sur l'épaule, Luffy fila hors de la maison, un sourire aux lèvres, frémissant d'impatience à l'idée de cette aventure qui démarrait. Elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire tout en se dirigeant vers une barque qu'elle avait cachée un peu plus loin dans des broussailles. Elle devait, d'une certaine façon, rejoindre la capitale. Et elle avait pensé qu'une barque serait l'idéal.

Cependant, dans son élan, elle ne s'était pas aperçue que son rire avait attiré l'attention de plusieurs habitants qui venaient de se réveiller et l'avaient vue courir vers le fleuve. D'abord encore endormis, ils avaient mis un certain temps avant de reconnaître la personne qui avait causé tout ce vacarme. Mais comment ne pas reconnaître ce chapeau de paille ? 

« Luffy s'en va !! »

Makino, encore assoupie, crut que cette exclamation provenait de son rêve. Elle avait travaillé tard la veille au bar étant donné qu'ils avaient eu plus de monde que d'habitude. Sa famille s'en occupait depuis des générations, ils étaient très aimés dans le village. Il n'allait pas sans dire que Makino était au courant des moindres rumeurs, dans la mesure où elle se trouvait toujours au centre des échanges.

Âgée de vingt-cinq ans, elle avait toujours su que Luffy ne tenait pas en place. Elle s'était attachée à cette gamine qui était en quelque sorte devenue sa petite-sœur. Ou peut-être son petit-frère, elle ne savait pas trop. Ce qui était certain, c'était qu'elle occupait le rôle de grande-sœur, cherchant à la protéger, la réprimandant en cas de besoin. Bien entendu, elle était restée attentive à ses moindres soucis. 

Il n'était pas rare de voir la brune débarquer au bar pendant qu'elle nettoyait les verres, en train de raconter sa journée, son entraînement pour plus tard partir du village dans le but de devenir le seigneur des pirates. Au début, cela l'avait étonnée. Quel intérêt y trouvait-elle ? D'où avait-elle bien pu tirer une telle idée ? Et, surtout, qu'était un seigneur des pirates ?

Quiconque mangeait un fruit du démon se retrouvait immédiatement considéré comme un pirate aux yeux du Gouvernement mondial, nul ne l'ignorait. Leur utilisation était interdite, seuls les hauts-gradés de la Justice y avaient droit. Néanmoins, un marché noir existait et parvenait à en transmettre à certaines personnes, qui devenaient automatiquement des ennemis du monde. En effet, d'après leur nom, un démon résiderait dans chaque fruit. Si une personne ne faisant pas partie de la Justice en avalait un, elle ne résisterait pas au démon et se retournerait contre eux.

C'était ce que tous croyaient dur comme fer, ce que le Gouvernement mondial répétait depuis des centaines d'années. Cependant, Makino avait bien des raisons de douter. Un soir, en revenant de son entraînement quotidien, Luffy était bien évidemment passée au bar et lui avait parlé de ce fruit à l'allure étrange ainsi qu'au goût immonde. Quelques jours plus tard, elle était revenue la voir, affolée de voir ses bras s'allonger.

Le village n'avait pas tardé à l'apprendre. D'abord horrifiés d'avoir un hors-la-loi parmi eux, ils avaient fini par se rendre compte que cette enfant n'avait pas du tout changé, si ce n'était pour ses capacités physiques. Elle restait cette gamine naïve et impressionnable, on ne notait aucune trace de mal en elle. En réalité, elle était tellement normale que cela les terrifiait. Comment cela était-il possible ?

Malheureusement, les effets étaient irréversibles. Maintenant qu'elle avait avalé ce fruit, Luffy ne pourrait plus jamais être « normale ». Malgré sa stupidité qui ne s'arrangeait pas avec l'âge, les villageois étaient attachés à elle, et refusaient de voir des marines l'emporter pour l'exécuter. Elle n'avait que sept ans, voyons ! Elle n'avait commis aucun crime ! 

Ils avaient longuement réfléchi, puis avaient décidé d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec la petite fille, en compagnie de tous les habitants de Fuschia. Ils parvinrent à lui faire promettre de ne jamais montrer ses pouvoirs à qui que ce fût, lui faisant bien comprendre les conséquences : il suffisait d'un témoin étranger au village, et sa tête serait coupée avant qu'elle s'en rendît compte. L'idée de mourir l'inquiéta, aussi jura-t-elle de garder sa condition secrète. De leur côté, chaque villageois fit le serment de ne jamais l'évoquer.

Dès ce jour, le sujet ne fut plus jamais abordé, sauf entre Luffy et Makino, si bien qu'on aurait cru qu'il avait été oublié. Elle ne cessait pourtant de clamer haut et fort son désir de prendre la mer et de voyager, tout en accomplissant son devoir familial, afin de devenir le seigneur des pirates. Tous avaient été bluffés d'apprendre qu'elle était parvenue à dégoter une bourse pour étudier à l'étranger. Elle, étudier ? C'était une plaisanterie.

Pourtant, il s'avérait qu'il s'agissait là de la vérité. À peine un mois plus tôt, Luffy leur avait annoncé la nouvelle avec un grand sourire. Son grand-père avait dû tricher, imaginer qu'elle eût réussi ses examens était tout-à-fait impensable. C'était à peine si elle savait lire, quand bien même elle maîtrisait parfaitement plusieurs langues, dont le portugais. Son grand-père avait tenu à ce qu'elle pût communiquer avec plusieurs pays où elle risquerait de voyager.

De plus, apprendre qu'elle partirait étudier en France les avait surpris. Pourquoi là-bas ? Pourquoi aussi loin ? En plus du portugais, elle savait certes parler français, mais pourquoi ce pays-là ? Celle-ci ne leur avait rien répondu, mis à part qu'elle souhaitait devenir un détective. Si on considérait son prétexte pour partir, cela paraissait évident. Mais en quoi cela l'aiderait-elle à devenir le « seigneur des pirates » ?

Plus Makino réfléchissait, moins elle comprenait. Elle avait pensé que Luffy leur dirait au moins au revoir et ne s'enfuirait pas comme une voleuse. Qui saurait quand ils se reverraient, tous ? Elle allait lui manquer. Aussi, lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve, sauta-t-elle hors de son lit afin de s'apercevoir qu'une silhouette fuyait vers le fleuve. Ce qui la choqua surtout fut les habits de garçon ainsi que l'absence de cheveux noirs flottant derrière elle.

En dépit de sa surprise, la tenancière ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire. Ainsi, c'était le chemin qu'elle avait décidé d'emprunter. Tenter de la retenir ne servirait à rien, dès qu'elle avait une idée en tête elle ne pouvait que l'accomplir. Les villageois en étaient parfaitement conscients, toutefois cela ne les empêchait pas de la poursuivre, lui hurlant de revenir.

Parmi ces voix, on distinguait très clairement son rire, signe qu'elle ne prenait pas la situation au sérieux, comme d'habitude. Elle était heureuse et à la fois triste. Cette enfant était vraiment attachante, elle allait lui manquer. Néanmoins, elle se sentait joyeuse à l'idée qu'elle allait accomplir son rêve. Tandis que les villageois continuaient de courir derrière la fugitive, Makino éclata de rire.

« Bonne chance, Luffy ! »

 

« Hum… Et comment je vais à Brasília maintenant ? »

Assise sur la barque, les jambes et les bras croisés, Luffy pencha la tête d'un côté, en pleine réflexion. Elle avait pensé qu'il suffisait de se laisser emporter par le fleuve. Après tout, on pouvait aller très loin en suivant le cours de l'eau. Pourtant, elle se retrouvait à présent dans un lac. Ce n'était pas logique.

« J'aurais peut-être dû aller dans l'autre sens… »

Levant les poings en l'air comme signe de léger énervement, l'adolescente scruta ensuite le rivage, à la recherche d'un endroit où elle pourrait se renseigner. Cela faisait une demi-journée qu'elle était partie, et toutes ses réserves de nourriture étaient épuisées. Il valait mieux trouver de quoi manger rapidement, ou elle ne survivrait pas jusqu'au soir. Déjà, elle commençait à avoir faim. Elle ne serait pas contre un bon morceau de viande… Elle sentait ses forces la quitter.

Tout en maugréant, Luffy aperçut tout d'un coup des personnes en train de manger sur le rivage. Quelle chance ! Ne souhaitant pas gâcher cette opportunité, elle commença à ramer avec ses mains – elle n'avait pas pensé à prendre de rames -, attirée par l'odeur appétissante de la nourriture qu'elle pouvait sentir à plusieurs kilomètres. Déjà, elle s'imaginait en train de se remplir la panse.

Si elle avait pu, elle aurait volontiers nagé, cependant son corps en caoutchouc l'en empêchait. Elle avait failli se noyer peu de temps après qu'elle avait mangé le fruit du caoutchoutier, et avait compris la leçon. Enfin, presque. Parfois, il faisait si chaud qu'elle avait envie de se rafraîchir un peu… Même si ce n'était pas de l'eau de mer, c'était aussi dangereux.

Avant qu'elle atteignît le bord, les personnes qui avaient à présent fini de manger s'éclipsèrent, en laissant l'un d'entre eux qui était resté à l'écart pour ranger. Luffy ne perdit cependant pas espoir, il restait peut-être une grosse cuisse de bœuf ! Que c'était bon, la viande… Cette idée qu'elle estimait réelle la motivait suffisamment pour accélérer. 

Toutefois, à force de se pencher, l'adolescente sentit la barque commencer à retourner, à son grand malheur. Il fallait aller encore plus vite, sinon elle allait tomber dans l'eau ! Tout du moins était-ce ce qu'elle pensait. Or, ses calculs étaient rarement justes, aussi sa barque chavira-t-elle et se sentit-elle couler au fond de l'eau, à son grand malheur. Comment allait-elle rejoindre le bord de cette façon ? Elle se sentait horriblement faible tout d'un coup. Elle était si proche du rivage…

À sa grande surprise, l'adolescente sentit tout d'un coup un bras autour de sa taille. Était-ce un monstre des mers qui voulait la manger ? Mais elle se trouvait dans un lac ! Enfin, en tout cas, l'eau n'était pas salée, de plus il n'y avait aucune vague. C'était donc un lac, n'est-ce pas ? Incapable d'ouvrir les yeux, elle se sentit transportée jusqu'à la surface où elle prit une grande bouffée d'air qui lui avait terriblement manqué. 

Après avoir toussé à quelques reprises, Luffy tourna la tête puis aperçut un garçon un peu plus petit qu'elle, et certainement plus jeune de deux ou trois ans, qui remettait ses lunettes et la regardait d'un air inquiet. La noyée le remercia puis remit en place son chapeau de paille qui était resté accroché grâce à une ficelle. Pour rien au monde elle ne le perdrait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne sais pas que c'est le repaire de Lady Arbyda, à la tête des pires bandits de la région ? 

\- Jamais entendu parler. »

Le gamin aux cheveux roses écarquilla les yeux. Comment n'avait-il jamais pu en entendre parler ? Elle sévissait partout, laissant entendre son nom. D'où sortait-il ? Ne ressentait-il aucune peur à l'idée que des brigands habitaient dans les environs ? À la place, l'inconnu lui demanda s'il avait de quoi manger. Coby hésita quelques instants, puis lui donna un petit morceau de viande qu'il avait réussi à subtiliser pour lui-même.

« Mon seul vrai repas depuis des semaines… »

Malheureusement, Luffy avait déjà avalé ce qu'il lui avait donné lorsqu'elle l'entendit se lamenter. Qu'entendait-il par son seul vrai repas ? Aurait-il gardé ce morceau pour lui-même ? Pourtant, elle avait aperçu de nombreux mets depuis sa barque, ce n'était pas normal qu'il ne pût aussi en profiter.

« Où est le problème ? Il y avait plein à manger tout à l'heure, tu n'avais qu'à te servir ! »

Coby fut étonné de la réaction de ce jeune garçon qui, contrairement à lui, débordait d'assurance. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, néanmoins il avait le sentiment qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Qu'il pouvait tout lui raconter, comme s'il n'avait rien à craindre. Il vivait dans la peur et la soumission depuis plus de deux ans, si bien qu'il avait depuis longtemps oublié ce à quoi ressemblait la liberté qu'il désirait toujours autant. Il avait renoncé à se battre. Pourtant, en voyant cet adolescent insouciant, il comprenait tout ce qu'il avait raté.

« Je m'appelle Coby. En fait, ces bandits ont attaqué mon village il y a deux ans et ont tué mes parents. Depuis, je suis leur homme à tout faire, c'est ma seule garantie de survie… »

Luffy pencha la tête sur le côté en regardant ce Coby d'un air vide. Ah, maintenant qu'elle y songeait, elle avait bien vu une personne à l'écart du groupe qui s'empiffrait. S'agissait-il de lui ? Il fallait dire qu'elle n'y avait pas non plus fait très attention. Il avait l'air totalement malheureux, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et il peinait à les retenir. 

« Mais, depuis tout petit, je veux rejoindre la Marine du Gouvernement mondial. »

À cette révélation, la jeune fille haussa un sourcil. Jusque là, elle n'avait jamais rencontré un membre du Gouvernement mondial, à l'exception d'une certaine personne. Elle ne considérait pas la Marine comme son ennemi, malgré ses capacités surnaturelles. En vérité, elle s'en moquait bien. Elle n'avait jamais utilisé ses pouvoirs en public parce qu'elle en avait fait la promesse, c'était tout. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait peur ou quoi que ce fût. Un pirate n'avait peur de rien. Comment pourrait-elle devenir le seigneur des pirates si elle était effrayée par ces gens ?

« Bah pourquoi tu n'y vas pas, alors ? »

À sa question, Coby se crispa et le regarda d'un air empli de rage et de frustration. Il serra les poings, à genoux sur le sol. 

« Tu ne comprends rien ! Si j'avais pu, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps ! Mais je suis prisonnier ici, si je m'échappe, ils me tueront ! 

\- Tu n'as jamais essayé. Et si tu as un rêve, il faut tout faire pour le réaliser. Moi, par exemple, je veux devenir le seigneur des pirates ! Si ça me coûte la vie, alors c'est mon destin. »

À peine Coby eut-il entendu ces mots qu'il le regarda d'un air effaré, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Sa voix se coinçait dans sa gorge, il était tellement surpris qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir. Luffy, de son côté, souriait à pleines dents en ricanant, sa bonne humeur ne la quittant jamais. Maintenant qu'elle ne vivait plus au village, elle pouvait agir comme bon lui semblait, elle estimait que sa promesse n'était plus valable. Après tout, elle ne les mettrait pas en danger en se dévoilant.

Elle ne comprenait tout de même pas pourquoi ce garçon n'avait jamais essayé d'accomplir son rêve. S'il y tenait à ce point, il serait prêt à mettre sa vie en jeu, comme elle. Elle estimait que c'était un risque équitable pour ce qu'elle comptait atteindre. Sa route serait pleine d'obstacles, beaucoup s'opposeraient à son rêve, pourtant elle le réaliserait. Il lui manquait juste des alliés, des compagnons. Elle ne pouvait pas atteindre ce titre toute seule.

Bien que surpris, Coby finit par rassembler ses esprits puis regarder ce garçon d'un air sérieux. Quel genre d'idiot était-il ? Le seigneur des pirates ? Quelle bêtise allait-il encore sortir ? Sa stupidité le dépassait totalement, pourtant son assurance le déstabilisait. Il semblait y croire si fort, comme s'il était persuadé qu'il y parviendrait. Comme si la volonté suffisait. Et lui, possédait-il cette volonté d'aller à l'encontre d'Arbyda afin de se libérer de son emprise ? 

Même s'il s'opposait à cette femme, ses subalternes le découperaient en morceaux. Contrairement à cet inconnu, il avait peur de la mort. Même si sa vie semblait misérable, il n'avait pas envie de mourir en se disant qu'il aurait pu devenir un marine capable d'arrêter des bandits telle qu'Arbyda. En fait, il avait peur de regretter, mais aussi d'oser en même temps. Avant d'avoir l'occasion de répliquer, une grosse voix résonna derrière les arbres d'un air autoritaire. 

« Coby, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas fini de débarrasser ! Va me chercher mon thé ! »

En l'entendant, Coby se tendit. Cet inconnu avait-il été repéré ? Si elle le voyait, elle le massacrerait ! Il refusait de voir de nouvelles personnes mourir sous ses yeux, comme ce qui s'était produit ce jour-là. Ses parents avaient tenté de le protéger, or ils avaient péri. À l'époque, il n'avait que douze ans. Il avait sangloté, juré qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle, pourvu qu'elle l'épargnât. Cela l'avait intéressée et il s'était retrouvé à son service.

Avec ses mains, il tenta de faire signe à l'adolescent au chapeau de paille de s'en aller, toutefois celui-ci hocha la tête d'un air interrogateur. Cet abruti ne comprenait pas ce qu'il tentait de lui dire ! Il lui sauvait la vie, enfin ! S'il ne s'éclipsait pas tout de suite, il se ferait tuer ! Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et bientôt une grosse femme entourée de plusieurs hommes armés surgirent de la petite forêt. À leur vue, Coby mit les mains sur la tête, apeuré, tandis que Luffy les regardait.

« Eh, Coby, c'est qui cette grosse dinde ? »

À sa question, tout le monde laissa s'échapper un petit cri de surprise et d'inquiétude. L'inconscient ! N'avait-il pas vu la massue recouverte de piquants qu'elle tenait entre ses mains ? Cette femme était la plus redoutable des environs ! À en juger à quel point il était frêle, ce gamin sorti de nulle part ne ferait pas long feu. C'était inutile de supplier son pardon, elle ne le lui accorderait jamais.

« Coby, puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ? »

Sa grosse voix autoritaire le figea sur place. Que faire ? À qui devait-il répondre ? S'il choisissait l'adolescent, Arbyda les tuerait. S'il la choisissait, elle le tuerait. Dans les deux cas, il y aurait au moins un mort. Il refusait de voir à nouveau quelqu'un mourir devant lui, cependant il n'avait pas envie non plus de se sacrifier. Cela paraissait égoïste, pourtant il se retrouvait à présent coincé. Cet adolescent se ferait de toute manière découper en morceaux pour ce qu'il venait de dire, alors il pouvait tenter de survivre.

Au moment où il s'apprêta à répondre à Lady Arbyda, il repensa à ce que ce jeune garçon lui avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt sur les rêves. Pouvait-il devenir un marine s'il continuait à se comporter de manière aussi lâche ? Un membre du Gouvernement mondial se devait de défendre les plus faibles, de s'opposer aux plus forts. Même si cela leur coûtait leur vie. Ils vivaient pour la Justice. 

À cette pensée, sa décision fut prise. Coby serra les poings puis regarda celle qui était responsable de la mort de ses parents puis qui l'avait exploité dans les yeux. Il ne la laisserait pas continuer, il se battrait pour son rêve. Il refusait d'avoir plus de regrets qu'il n'en avait déjà. Il en avait accumulé suffisamment durant ces deux dernières années. 

« Cette femme… Est un gros monstre qui ne pense qu'à elle ! »

Coby avait hurlé ses paroles, comme s'il donnait libre cours à la colère qu'il avait accumulée durant tout ce temps. Sous le choc, le groupe de bandits ne put réagir, ne s'étant jamais douté que ce gamin aussi soumis oserait un jour aller à l'encontre de leur effrayant chef qui ne reçut pas cette déclaration avec grand plaisir. Le silence fut brisé par le rire de Luffy dont tout le monde avait oublié l'existence en l'espace de quelques instants. 

« Comment oses-tu… Je vais te montrer de quoi est capable ce monstre ! »

Coby commença à hurler, ferma les yeux puis mit ses mains sur sa tête en guise de protection, attendant le coup de massue piquante. Ça y est, il allait mourir. Il n'avait que quatorze ans, et sa vie touchait déjà à sa fin. Il allait revoir ses parents qui lui manquaient terriblement. Ce n'était pas si mal…

_Je me suis battu pour mon rêve, je me suis battu pour mon rêve, je me suis battu pour mon rêve…_

Cependant, le coup de grâce n'arriva pas. Lady Arbyda n'était pourtant jamais longue à attaquer. Ouvrant lentement un œil, Coby remarqua que l'adolescent se tenait juste devant lui. Il écarquilla les yeux en remarquant qu'il avait reçu le coup de massue à sa place. Un innocent s'était sacrifié pour lui. Il était responsable de sa mort. Non, ce n'était pas possible… Il ne put retenir un cri et tomba à terre, horrifié. Il le fut encore plus lorsqu'il remarqua que ce garçon bougeait encore et ricanait.

« Ça picote un peu. »

Luffy se dégagea de l'endroit où elle se trouvait puis jeta un coup d'œil au garçon aux cheveux roses avec un grand sourire. Elle l'avait protégé car il s'était battu pour son rêve, même s'il était conscient qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à cette femme. Il pouvait en être fier, peu étaient capables de mettre leur vie en jeu, et il venait de le faire. 

Lady Arbyda, perplexe en voyant que sa massue n'avait eu aucun effet, donna l'ordre de tirer, refusant de laisser cet insolent garçon s'en tirer vivant. Comment osait-il l'appeler de la sorte, alors qu'elle était la beauté même ? Elle ne le laisserait pas la déshonorer. Elle regarda avec satisfaction les balles l'atteindre tandis que Coby criait. Il serait le prochain, inutile d'être jaloux.

« Dommage, mais ça ne marche pas ! »

Les balles rebondirent puis touchèrent quelques bandits, pétrifiant les autres à la suite de ce spectacle. Qu'était ce garçon ? Comment avait-il pu leur renvoyer les balles ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas blessé ? Était-ce… Impossible…

« Je vois, tu as mangé un fruit du démon… 

\- Q… Qui es-tu ? »

Coby avait parlé d'une petite voix, se demandant si ses yeux ne l'avait pas trahi. Jamais jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi… Invincible. C'était le mot. Et fort. Il n'avait pas hésité à aller à l'encontre d'Arbyda, quand bien même cela pouvait aussi être dû à sa stupidité. Son courage rayonnait, il n'avait absolument peur de rien.

« Je suis Luffy, un pirate ! »

De nouveau pris de court, Coby ne put réagir. Ce garçon à l'air si sympathique n'était en réalité qu'un pirate sanguinaire qui ne valait pas mieux que Lady Arbyda, et était même pire encore. Il avait passé un pacte avec le Démon en mangeant l'un de ses fruits. Son attitude naïve et déterminée n'était en réalité qu'une façade. Il avait été trahi. Et dire qu'il avait souhaité le protéger...

Les hors-la-loi régnaient partout dans le monde, il s'en rendait bien compte à présent. Son vœu de devenir un marine s'en retrouva renforcé. Il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant. Il devait encore se débarrasser de la vermine qui polluait ce monde. Voilà en quoi consisterait sa mission jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Il entendait bien faire régner la Justice partout, afin que tous pussent vivre heureux.

La scène passa bien trop vite devant ses yeux. Lorsqu'il les reposa sur les hors-la-loi, il vit Lady Arbyda à terre, manifestement après avoir reçu un coup de poing dans la joue. Ses subalternes, sous le choc, ne surent comment réagir, puis tentèrent de s'enfuir, jusqu'à ce que Luffy en rattrapa deux d'entre eux à l'aide de ses bras en les regardant d'un air dur.

« Emmenez-nous jusqu'à la capitale. Coby veut devenir un marine et j'ai un avion à prendre. »

Trop terrorisés, les deux hommes hochèrent lentement la tête en tremblant puis furent relâchés. Le garçon aux cheveux roses, de son côté, ne cessait d'être surpris. Ce... Pirate allait l'aider à devenir un marine ? Il allait réellement l'emmener jusqu'à Brasília ? Il avait l'air si sérieux qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'imaginer qu'il plaisantait ou bien cherchait à le tromper. Comment ce délinquant pouvait-il être aussi gentil et dévoué ?  


Rencontrerait-il de pareilles gens sur son chemin de marine ? Des criminels qui en combattaient d'autres ? Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce qu'un malfaiteur ferait. Pourtant, Luffy en était réellement un, dans la mesure où il avait commis le crime de manger un fruit du démon. Où avait-il bien pu en trouver un, d'ailleurs ? Leur vente était strictement prohibée et contrôlée, de plus on ne savait même pas d'où ils provenaient : s'agissait-il réellement d'un arbre ? Ou bien était-ce l’œuvre d'un démon ?

S'il gravissait les échelons de la Marine, serait-il amené à en manger un ? Seuls les défenseurs de la Justice y étaient autorisés. Il s'agissait d'ailleurs de la première fois que Coby assistait à un spectacle de l'un de ces pouvoirs. C'était tout bonnement impressionnant, imaginer son corps s'étendre de cette manière. Étant donné que ce fruit-là avait été mangé, nul autre ne profiterait de ce pouvoir d'élasticité.

Le but ultime de Coby était en réalité de devenir amiral. Il n'existait que trois postes, néanmoins il entendait bien s'emparer de l'un d'entre eux. Un amiral était l'une des personnes les plus puissantes au monde, de cette manière il parviendrait à faire régner la Justice. Il s'assurerait qu'aucun enfant ne subisse ce qu'il avait vécu durant deux années. Voir ses parents mourir sous ses yeux puis devoir travailler pour leurs assassins était ce qu'il y avait de pire.

Comment réagirait-il si son chemin croisait à nouveau celui de Luffy une fois devenu marine ? Il avait une énorme dette à payer puisqu'il l'avait sauvé. Le laisserait-il partir ou bien oserait-il le capturer, si seulement il en était capable ? En effet, sous ce corps frêle se cachait une puissance phénoménale. La preuve, il s'était débarrassé d'Arbyda d'un seul coup de poing et sans même broncher. À présent, ses subalternes n'osaient pas le contrarier.

L'un d'entre eux apporta une grosse moto, celle de leur chef qui gisait, inconsciente, sur le sol. Elle les tuerait une fois réveillée, néanmoins cela prouvait que Luffy leur faisait encore plus peur. Celle-ci regarda ce moyen de transport avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle avait rarement vu de moto dans son village, tout se faisait à pied. Elle monta dessus, essaya de la démarrer puis tomba sur le sol. Ce n'était pas facile à conduire...

Les bandits n'osèrent pas rire, craignant des représailles. Coby s'approcha doucement, puis examina l'engin. On lui avait appris à conduire, déjà. Il suffisait juste de se réhabituer et... 

Luffy, remarquant que le garçon pouvait servir de conducteur, le mit sur la moto en lui demandant de démarrer, enjouée. Elle avait hâte, elle se demandait ce que cela faisait de se trouver sur une moto à pleine vitesse. Coby, pris de court, hocha doucement la tête puis mit le véhicule en marche, prêt à filer loin de cet endroit rempli de mauvais souvenirs...  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LISEZ CETTE NOTE S'IL VOUS PLAÎT.
> 
> Le fait que l'intrigue se déroule en France vous dérange sans doute. Sachez que j'ai énormément hésité, ce n'était pas mon intention au départ. Je ne voulais déjà pas faire les États-Unis (il n'y a pas qu'eux dans le monde, vous savez ?) et j'avais besoin de l'Europe pour des raisons géographiques. Le Japon se situait en conséquence bien trop loin. Finalement, j'ai choisi la France, qui reçoit énormément d'étudiants étrangers. De plus, je connais mieux le système. Je tâcherai de ne pas vous décevoir.
> 
> Concernant le sexe de Luffy, rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire du cliché ni de concentrer ma fic dessus. Ce n'est pas une histoire pour les adolescentes bourrées d'hormones. D'ailleurs, on peut voir sur tous les fanarts ou fanfics avec une Luffy fille que cette dernière a une poitrine énorme. Faut pas exagérer non plus. Personnellement, je l'imagine plutôt plate. Vous savez, si vous regardez autour de vous, vous remarquerez que toutes les filles ne portent pas du 100F. Faut arrêter cette fixation sur les grosses poitrines.
> 
> Malgré le manque d'originalité de ce chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez lu. J'aimerais faire comme dans le manga : débuter doucement et gentiment pour finalement découvrir qu'il y a beaucoup de choses en-dessous de la surface. Dans le prochain chapitre entrera en scène un certain épéiste et l'histoire va commencer à devenir personnelle.


	3. Rencontre avec Zoro

**Delain – No compliance :** <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kT3_B3K_L6U>

 

Une foule interminable de gens défilait dans ces couloirs souterrains. En occupant le poste d'observateur, on se rendait bien compte que cet afflux d'êtres vivants ne cessait pas la moindre seconde afin de laisser le sol souffler un peu. C'en était presque triste pour lui. Le stress, l'angoisse, la fatigue, l'énervement étaient maîtres de ce lieu. Les personnes se bousculaient, accentuaient leur mauvaise humeur.

Adossé contre un mur, un homme regardait ce spectacle, pensif. Ces humains blasés par ce défilé étaient focalisés sur leur seul intérêt : rentrer chez soi, en ignorant les autres, même les pauvres musiciens qui peinaient à se faire entendre dans ce vacarme dans le but de gagner quelques pièces qui leur permettraient de manger ce soir.

Si nul ne l'avait pas encore bousculé, c'était pour une raison bien précise : ils l'évitaient inconsciemment. Leur instinct de survie leur indiquait que, s'ils souhaitaient rentrer tranquillement dans leur logis, mieux valait ne pas se frotter à cet homme à l'accoutrement étrange. Il dégageait une telle aura meurtrière que même la pire des racailles fuyait la queue entre les jambes.

Les bras croisés, l'homme semblait attendre que le temps passe, tout simplement. Il n'avait nulle part en particulier où aller, ou plutôt il n'avait aucune idée d'où il se trouvait. Par hasard, il avait pris n'importe quel métro, persuadé qu'il s'agissait du bon, puis s'était endormi. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, des policiers l'avaient entouré et il avait dû s'éclipser s'il n'avait pas envie de se faire arrêter. Dans cette foule, il ne risquait rien. 

Il soupira tout en se frottant la nuque. Il aurait cent fois préféré rester au Japon, à la recherche de cet homme. Cependant, son maître lui avait ordonné de voyager loin, car il ne s'était pas encore trouvé lui-même. Se trouver soi-même… Il s'agissait là d'une notion qui lui échappait. Néanmoins, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire : retrouver cet homme et lui faire payer pour ses crimes.

Zoro était arrivé en France, seul pays dont il connaissait la langue, un mois plus tôt. S'il savait parler français, c'était là tout ce qu'il connaissait de cet endroit. Cette culture différente de la sienne le repoussait. Il n'avait pas envie de s'adapter et d'oublier ce que ses parents ainsi que son maître lui avaient appris. Il trouvait les gens égoïstes et était sans cesse poursuivi par la police.

Jetant un coup d'œil à ses trois sabres, il soupira une nouvelle fois. Il ne faisait pourtant rien de mal. Son seul crime était de les porter à sa ceinture, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait l'intention d'attaquer des passants ou bien de braquer des banques. Mais ils ne voulaient rien entendre. Zoro refusait de leur donner ces sabres qui lui étaient chers, ou du moins l'un d'entre eux, juste parce qu'ils le lui ordonnaient. Les assommer restait toujours son seul choix puisqu'ils n'écoutaient jamais. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était de sa faute.

Des gens possédaient des pistolets, alors pourquoi n'était-il pas autorisé à avoir ses sabres ? C'étaient des armes nobles, alors que les pistolets n'étaient que des armes lâches, qui ne touchaient l'ennemi que de loin, sans sentir sa douleur. Bien sûr que c'était plus facile de se battre avec une arme à feu, il s'agissait de l'arme du faible incapable de suivre un entraînement physique afin de combattre au corps à corps. 

De cette façon, un épéiste recevait une plus grande fierté qu'un tireur d'élite. Il mettait sa vie en danger alors que l'autre restait à l'écart des moindres risques. Il était sûr que tous préféraient se battre sans se salir les mains. Néanmoins, les plus valeureux osaient aller au devant du danger et regarder la mort en face sans faillir. 

Zoro connaissait aussi une autre catégorie de lâches. Les pirates, ou plus précisément les utilisateurs de fruit du démon. Ceux-ci abusaient toujours de leurs pouvoirs qui leur donnaient un avantage sur leur adversaire. Souvent, ils pouvaient ôter la vie d'un individu en claquant des doigts. Aucun effort pour se battre. C'était totalement injuste. Même les plus entraînés avaient un taux élevé de défaite face à l'un de ces pirates. 

Bien entendu, cela dépendait du pouvoir obtenu. Certains étaient moins avantageux, alors que d'autres ne laissaient aucune chance de réussite. À cette pensée, Zoro serra Wadô Ichimonji, le katana qu'il mettait habituellement dans sa bouche, dans sa main. Depuis plusieurs années, depuis cet incident, plus précisément, il tuait tous les pirates qu'il croisait. Ils ne méritaient pas de vivre. 

Il avait développé une haine certaine envers ces utilisateurs de fruit du démon depuis un événement qui s'était produit alors qu'il n'avait que dix ans, soit neuf années plus tôt. Il avait toujours été doué pour manier les sabres ; à cet âge-là il parvenait même à vaincre des adultes qui s'entraînaient depuis des dizaines d'années. Il s'était toujours senti plus fort en compagnie de ses sabres. Leur présence le rassurait.

Néanmoins, malgré ses efforts, il y avait toujours eu cette personne qu'il n'arrivait jamais à battre. Peu importait le nombre d'heures passées à s'entraîner, il ne parvenait jamais à lui asséner le moindre un coup. C'était à peine s'il parvenait à prolonger le duel. Elle était plus âgée que lui, pourtant elle était son modèle de même que sa principale et seule rivale, ou du moins l'était-elle à l'époque.

Leur village avait été attaqué par une bande de bandits menée par un pirate. Alors que tous les samouraïs se battaient contre les subalternes, Zoro s'était chargé de l'un des seconds qui faisait des pirouettes avec une épée sur un monocycle alors que son maître s'était occupé d'un dompteur d'animaux. Ce dernier se servait d'un lion gigantesque pour ses combats, ce qui avait compliqué la tâche de celui qui dirigeait le dojo, quand bien même il y était évidemment parvenu.

Tandis que les deux hommes avaient été occupés par les seconds du chef, sa rivale s'était précipitée sur celui-ci, un véritable katana à la main, qui était transmis dans sa famille de génération en génération : Wadô Ichimonji. Zoro, alors trop occupé par son propre adversaire, n'avait pas pu lui venir en aide. Cet homme bougeait dans tous les sens mais était en réalité très faible. Il l'aurait abattu depuis bien longtemps s'il ne s'était pas trouvé sur ce monocycle.

Au moment où il avait terminé son combat, Zoro avait tourné la tête afin de la retrouver. Il l'avait aperçue quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, complètement dominée par son adversaire. Ce dernier avait mangé un fruit maudit et ses pouvoirs rendaient les attaques d'un épéiste inutiles. En voyant à quel point elle était déstabilisée de ne pas pouvoir lui infliger la moindre blessure et ainsi l'empêcher de causer plus de dégâts dans le village, il avait couru vers elle afin de lui prêter main forte.

Néanmoins, il était arrivé trop tard. Il n'avait pu que voir que la pointe d'un poignard ressortir dans son dos tandis que les mouvements de sa rivale cessaient. Lui-même se figea devant ce spectacle, incapable de réagir. Celle qu'il n'était jamais parvenu à toucher lorsqu'il la combattait avait perdu aussi facilement ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas paré le poignard ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fait de son mieux pour le battre ? Comment la meilleure épéiste du village n'était-elle pas parvenue à lui infliger la moindre égratignure ?

Son monde s'effondra à cet instant précis. Il n'avait jamais cru en un Dieu, or il avait cru en elle. Elle était son modèle, son objectif à atteindre et même à dépasser. Sa vie entière tournait autour de la fille de son maître qui l'avait recueilli lorsqu'il avait perdu ses parents. Il existait entre les deux rivaux une relation particulière que nul autre à part les deux concernés ne pouvait comprendre. Ils s'étaient lancé un défi un soir, après un énième combat : l'un des deux devrait devenir le meilleur épéiste du monde.

Au moment où ils avaient fait ce pari, Zoro avait été heureux : elle le reconnaissait réellement comme son rival. Même s'il n'arrivait jamais à la battre, elle avait reconnu sa force. Bien entendu, la dépasser ne serait pas chose facile, cependant il entendait bien y parvenir. Devenir le meilleur bretteur était le minimum à viser s'il comptait la surpasser. 

Et elle était morte trois jours plus tard. Au moment où le poignard l'avait transpercée, il avait hurlé son nom tandis que le chef riait à gorge déployée. Avec haine, il avait tenté d'atteindre cet homme, de le blesser, même de le tuer, cependant sa lame ne lui avait apporté aucune blessure. Il était resté indemne. Ce dernier lui avait donné un coup de poing au bout de quelques minutes, lassé de voir la tête de ce gamin. 

Il s'était senti si faible à ce moment-là. Il s'était détesté. Lui qui n'avait jamais pu la vaincre ne pouvait évidemment pas toucher celui qui l'avait battue. Son rire strident résonnait encore dans ses oreilles, il se détestait pour cela. Il le haïssait de tout son être. Après l'avoir envoyé au tapis, il avait appelé ses hommes, signifiant que la bataille était finie.

« On n'a pas plus rien à faire ici, les gars. »

Depuis tout ce temps, Zoro ne s'était jamais demandé ce qu'il avait voulu dire par cela. Seule sa haine l'aveuglait. Sa soif de vengeance ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis cet incident. Il avait demandé à recevoir le sabre de la défunte qu'il gardait toujours auprès de lui, depuis : Wadô Ichimonji. À l'époque, il se battait avec avec deux katanas et avait décidé après cet incident de développer une autre technique qui lui permettrait d'abattre ses ennemis à coup sûr. 

Du niitoryû, il était passé au santoryû. Wadô Ichimonji était devenu son arme secrète. Il en avait surpris plus d'un en le mettant dans sa bouche, créant une technique de combat à trois sabres. Durant trois années, il s'était entraîné comme un forcené, déterminé à la venger. Wadô Ichimonji ferait couler le sang de cet ennemi mortel. Ainsi, elle se vengerait elle-même d'une certaine façon. Il devenait l'arme qui lui permettrait d'accomplir cette vengeance.

Un jour, alors qu'il s'entraînait, un villageois était venu à leur rencontre, affolé, hurlant qu'un pirate semait le trouble non loin et se rapprochait d'eux. En l'entendant, Zoro s'était précipité à l'encontre de cet homme, tandis que le village n'osait faire le moindre geste : la mort de la fille du maître du dojo les avait lourdement choqués, ils avaient pris peur des pirates. Zoro, lui, ne ressentait aucune crainte. Seule la haine triomphait parmi tous les sentiments qui l'envahissaient.

Il n'avait aucun souvenir précis de ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Il s'était jeté sur l'ennemi, rempli de haine, et ne lui avait laissé aucune occasion d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Lorsqu'il avait repris conscience du monde qui l'entourait, il se trouvait debout, face à un cadavre impossible à reconnaître. Le sang avait éclaboussé partout : sur le sol, sur lui. Le rouge était la couleur largement dominante dans ce spectacle. 

Autour de lui, les villageois effrayés s'étaient mis à murmurer le mot de démon. Mais Zoro s'en moquait bien. Il avait tué un pirate, mais il ne s'agissait pas du bon. Il n'avait toujours pas vengé sa mort. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas reposer en paix. Malgré ces trois années d'entraînement, il n'était parvenu à rien, mis à part le fait qu'il venait de tuer pour la première fois. Et certainement pas pour la dernière.

Elle aurait eu seize ans si elle avait encore vécu. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle tombât sur le seul adversaire qu'elle ne pouvait pas vaincre ? Ses pouvoirs l'empêchaient de le toucher. À présent, l'unique moyen de la surpasser était de descendre celui qui lui avait ôté la vie. Cela signifierait qu'il était plus puissant qu'elle. Il aurait alors vraisemblablement le droit de se prétendre concurrent au titre de meilleur bretteur du monde. 

S'inscrire dans des compétitions ne l'intéressait pas. Il existait bien trop de règles, il sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ressortir son véritable potentiel, ni celui de son concurrent. On ne l'autoriserait jamais à exploiter son santoryû. Seule la vraie bataille comptait, le reste était totalement futile. Il cherchait le véritable sens de se battre à l'épée. 

Peu après son premier meurtre, les villageois étaient devenus distants, des murmures se faisaient entendre où qu'il allât, le surnom de démon résonnait dans la plupart des conversations. Le fils adoptif du maître du dojo, autrefois aimé et respecté pour sa force, était à présent craint alors qu'il n'avait que treize ans. Seul celui qui l'avait recueilli osait lui parler normalement, comme si rien ne s'était produit. Il était l'unique personne à ne pas avoir peur de lui.

Zoro était devenu très seul. Il avait commencé à s'isoler peu après la mort de sa rivale qui était en quelque sorte devenue sa sœur adoptive. Puis, à partir de la mort de ce pirate, ce fut le village qui commença à l'isoler. Il ne savait pas s'il en avait souffert, il n'en avait pas vraiment gardé de souvenirs. Dans sa tête, seule la vengeance comptait. Et cela déplaisait fortement à son maître.

Ce dernier ne l'avait pas jugé sur son premier meurtre, car cela n'aurait absolument rien arrangé. Il se serait encore plus enfoncé dans les ténèbres. D'un meurtre, il en passa à deux. Puis trois. Le nombre crût tellement qu'il en perdit le compte. Dès que le mot pirate se faisait entendre quelque part, il courait à sa rencontre pour l'abattre. Plus il tuait, plus il devenait fort et il serait ainsi en mesure d'abattre cet homme.

Le Gouvernement mondial avait eu vent de ses assassinats, or celui-ci ne réagit pas. Une personne, quelque part, tuait les pirates qu'ils traquaient. Que demander de plus ? Cette situation les arrangeait, pourvu qu'il ne touchât pas aux capitaines corsaires. Aucune mise à prix ne fut publiée contre lui, or des rumeurs commencèrent à circuler dans le Japon, surtout lorsqu'il commença parcourir le pays : un démon sous la forme d'un humain chassait le moindre pirate se trouvant près de lui.

Vers quinze ans, il se mit à voyager fréquemment, traquant des pirates de plus en plus puissants, puisque peu s'aventuraient près de son village natal. Il partait parfois des mois sans donner la moindre nouvelle puis revenait comme si de rien n'était, repartant dès qu'il en sentait le besoin. Son absence ne dérangeait absolument pas les villageois qui se sentaient soulagés. Ils avaient le sentiment de vivre avec un véritable démon.

Voyager n'adoucissait absolument pas sa haine qui s'accentuait, au contraire. Peu après ses dix-neuf ans, son maître décida d'agir. Il avait espéré que son disciple retrouverait petit à petit la raison, or il n'en fut rien. La haine était fortement nuisible à un épéiste qui devait chercher un chemin dans la sérénité. Zoro s'éloignait de sa voie qu'il traçait dans la mauvaise direction. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre un autre enfant, même s'ils ne partageait aucun lien de sang.

N'ayant aucune influence sur lui, il avait décidé de l'exiler. Il lui avait ordonné de partir le plus loin possible du Japon dans le but de trouver sa propre voie. Il ne donna aucune autre précision, souhaitant le laisser méditer sur ces paroles. S'il était un réel épéiste, il finirait par comprendre le sens de ces mots tôt ou tard. Malgré toute cette colère qu'il portait en lui, il lui faisait confiance. Il réussirait à retrouver ce chemin duquel il s'était éloigné.

Zoro avait perdu ses parents très jeune en raison d'une épidémie. Lui-même avait été bon ami avec eux, aussi avait-il récupéré leur fils qui était encore trop petit pour se souvenir du visage de ses parents. Sa fille avait été atteinte de ce mal, cependant elle y avait survécu, ce qui l'avait soulagé : il s'agissait là du seul souvenir qu'avait laissé cette femme en partant à sa naissance.

Lui aussi pleurait la mort de sa fille, il ne laisserait pas Zoro penser le contraire. Néanmoins, un épéiste ne devait pas chercher la vengeance. En dépit de son talent pour manier les épées, le garçon aux cheveux verts était encore bien jeune et immature. Il ne connaissait pas le monde. Il ne comprenait pas la véritable signification d'être un épéiste. Il avait encore bien des choses à apprendre et son enseignement ne pouvait plus rien lui apporter. Il restait fermé sur lui-même. S'éloigner pourrait soit le sauver, soit le faire sombrer définitivement dans les ténèbres.

Toutefois, il savait que Zoro réussirait. Il trouverait la bonne voie et se dirigerait vers la lumière. Il conservait néanmoins un pressentiment : son chemin serait très particulier, complètement hors du commun, et il ne serait pas exempt de surprises. Il ne laisserait aucun de ses disciples faillir et succomber aux ténèbres. Zoro était son ultime défi. Il portait en lui tout ce savoir qu'il lui avait transmis, ainsi que ce démon, comme les autres le nommaient si bien. Il s'agissait d'un pari pour voir lequel l'emporterait sur l'autre.

Le jeune homme de dix-neuf ans avait pris cette nouvelle d'un air assez choqué : son maître s'était tu durant neuf années et décidait tout d'un coup d'intervenir dans son mode de vie. Cependant, il lui portait un trop grand respect pour remettre ses ordres en question. Lors de l'un de ses voyages, il avait rencontré un jeune Français qui lui avait appris sa langue et parlé de son pays. Même s'il n'osait pas l'admettre, cela lui avait donné envie de s'y rendre, aussi choisit-il la France. Il se rendait suffisamment loin du Japon.

Il partit le lendemain, manquant presque de louper son avion. Il fallait se rendre dans trop d'endroits différents dans les aéroports. C'était de leur faute, les panneaux indiquaient mal la direction à suivre. C'était difficile aussi de trouver son siège, les emplacements ne suivaient aucun ordre logique à son goût.

Il arriva à Paris sans n'avoir rien préparé : il n'avait aucun logement, pas de travail, juste un peu d'argent pour tenir quelques temps. S'il croisait quelques pirates, il pourrait toujours profiter de leurs primes. Dormir à la belle étoile ne le dérangeait pas, sinon. Pourquoi s'embêter à chercher un appartement ainsi qu'un travail qui ne lui permettrait pas de le payer ? Ce n'était ni logique, ni le mode de vie qu'il comptait suivre. 

Il vécut ainsi durant un mois : fuyant les policiers ou leur apportant la dépouille des pirates qu'il croisait en réclamant leurs primes. Ce rythme de vie ne le dérangeait pas particulièrement, cela lui permettait de continuer à se battre. Il deviendrait plus fort que tous, puis vengerait une bonne fois pour toute Kuina en tuant cet homme qui avait bouleversé sa vie neuf années auparavant. Baggy le Clown.

 

Perdu dans ses pensées, Zoro mit du temps à remarquer un autre adolescent dans la foule qui le regardait depuis un moment. Mince, comment avait-il pu baisser sa garde à ce point ? Il ne l'avait pas remarqué ! Il posa sa main sur Wadô Ichimonji d'un air menaçant. Il avait l'air frêle, il suffisait de lui faire peur, puisqu'il ne pourrait même pas lui tenir tête une seule seconde dans un combat.

Cependant, Zoro remarqua soudain que ce jeune garçon ne le regardait pas lui, mais ses sabres, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Pour une personne qui n'en avait jamais vu auparavant, cela pouvait paraître impressionnant. L'adolescent au chapeau de paille s'approcha et regarda les trois sabres de plus près en poussant des cris d'admiration. Encore un parasite. L'épéiste fit une grimace d'ennui, or celui-ci ne le regardait pas, trop obnubilé par ses armes.

Les minutes passaient, et il continuait à regarder ses katanas en poussant des cris d'admiration de plus en plus fort. Encore un simple d'esprit. S'il s'extasiait de la sorte devant ses sabres, il n'irait pas loin dans la vie. Encore quelqu'un d'ennuyeux qui passerait son existence dans un bureau derrière un ordinateur. Zoro regarda quand même sa tenue vestimentaire, et remarqua qu'il sortait du lot, dans la mesure où il portait une simple chemise avec un bermuda, en plus d'un chapeau de paille.

Celui-ci se mit subitement à rire en se relevant et le regardant enfin, une main sur le ventre et l'autre sur son chapeau. Gamin étrange. Zoro roula des yeux puis regarda ailleurs, guettant l'arrivée potentielle d'un policier. Il devait se tenir prêt pour s'enfuir à tout moment. Il avait l'impression d'être un criminel alors qu'il les chassait. Cela n'avait rien de logique. 

« Eh, dis, tu veux faire partie de mon équipage ? »

Le bretteur haussa un sourcil en tournant à nouveau son regard sur l'inconnu qui souriait d'un air idiot. Faire partie de son équipage ? Était-il une sorte de navigateur ? Zoro leva les yeux au ciel, décidant de l'ignorer une fois de plus. Il avait repéré un accent dans sa voix, de plus il ne semblait pas être d'ici. Il avait dû se tromper en parlant. Une faute fréquente chez les étrangers, lui-même s'était parfois embrouillé. Il lui suffisait de faire comme s'il n'avait pas entendu et il s'en irait.

Pourtant, les minutes passèrent encore, et l'adolescent se trouvait encore devant lui, l'air imperturbable. Sa présence l'énervait considérablement : ne pouvait-il pas s'en aller ? S'il était perdu, il pouvait toujours demander à quelqu'un d'autre. S'il recrutait réellement un équipage, il n'avait qu'à aller voir ailleurs aussi. Quelle utilité y avait-il à avoir un épéiste dans son équipage ? Ce n'était pas comme si les marins avaient besoin de se battre... Et il n'avait de toute façon aucune envie d'en devenir un.

« Tu ne veux pas devenir un pirate avec moi ? »

A ces mots, Zoro se tendit, et porta son regard vers cet inconscient qui continuait de sourire alors qu'il avait commencé à sortir Wadô Ichimonji de son fourreau. Que venait-il de dire ? Un pirate ? Ce gamin était un pirate ? Comme quoi, les monstres se trouvaient là où on s'y attendait le moins. Après tout, quiconque mangeait l'un de ces fruits devenait possédé par un démon, tout le monde le savait.

Que voulait-il dire par devenir lui aussi un pirate ? Possédait-il des fruits du démon ? Sous cet air innocent se cachait donc un esprit machiavélique. Et qu'entendait-il par équipage ? Attirait-il les personnes sur son bateau pour les forcer à avaler l'un de ces fruits maudits ? Les noyait-il ensuite ? Il sentit son sang bouillonner, comme à chaque fois qu'il était sur le point d'affronter un pirate, lorsqu'il entendit tout à coup la voix d'un policier résonner dans les couloirs bruyants.

« On l'a trouvé, il est là ! »

Zoro jura en japonais, regarda l'étranger du coin de l'œil, puis rangea le sabre qu'il avait commencé à sortir. Il n'avait pas le temps de le tuer et de s'enfuir en même temps. Si la police l'attrapait, il ne reverrait jamais ses katanas. S'il en attaquait un devant tous ces témoins, il deviendrait un criminel et ne pourrait plus vivre de son « métier » de chasseur de pirates. Il se mit à courir, en soufflant au garçon qu'il lui réglerait son compte la prochaine fois. Il avait retenu son visage, il ne lui échapperait pas si leurs chemins se recroisaient.

Courant, bousculant des personnes dans cette foule, Zoro cherchait désespérément une sortie, sans remarquer que le pirate machiavélique le suivait en riant à gorge déployée, une main sur la tête, lui permettant en conséquence de garder son chapeau en place. Il s'agissait là du cadet de ses soucis. Il tenait à sa soi-disant vie paisible, et il ne comptait rien y changer ; il devait encore tuer cet homme. Il s'agissait de la raison pour laquelle il était devenu plus fort. 

Zoro arriva devant des escaliers qu'il emprunta, puis sortit à l'extérieur, rencontrant à nouveau du monde qui gêna sa route. Ses pulsions meurtrières contre lesquelles il se battait depuis des années le poussaient à sortir ses katanas et se frayer un chemin, or il savait qu'il ne gagnerait absolument rien en agissant de la sorte. Il récolterait le titre de malfaiteur, ce qui ne l'arrangerait pas du tout. Surtout qu'il ne tuait que les pirates. 

Du coin de l'œil, l'épéiste aperçut une ruelle plus tranquille dans laquelle il s'engouffra. Il pouvait courir à la vitesse qu'il souhaitait avec le peu de personnes lui barrant la route. Son instinct lui indiqua au bout de plusieurs minutes que plus personne ne le suivait, aussi s'arrêta-t-il afin de regarder autour de lui. Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Il n'était jamais venu ici. Il n'était jamais passé deux fois au même endroit depuis qu'il se trouvait dans cette ville.

« Je te tiens ! »

D'un air las, Zoro tourna la tête vers l'origine de la voix, puis aperçut un jeune policier, sans doute un débutant, qui le tenait en joue. Il tremblait, mais semblait déterminé à tirer s'il faisait le moindre geste suspect. Zoro soupira. Quand allaient-ils enfin le laisser en paix ? Il ne leur posait aucun problème, il diminuait même leur travail en leur livrant des pirates recherchés par le Gouvernement. Pourquoi étaient-ils aussi ingrats ?

À la vitesse de l'éclair, le bretteur dégaina l'une de ses armes puis fila comme le vent jusqu'au policier, tranchant son revolver au passage. Le bleu, terrorisé, tomba en arrière puis le regarda, les yeux brillants de peur, avant de détaler comme un lapin sans demander son reste. Au moins, cette affaire était réglée. Il rangea son sabre lorsqu'une voix retentit derrière lui.

« Wahou ! Je ne m'étais pas trompé, tu es fort ! C'est décidé, tu fais partie de mon équipage ! »

Le gamin pirate se tenait sur un muret et souriait à pleines dents. Zoro n'avait pas senti sa présence cette fois non plus. Quel était son pouvoir, exactement ? D'être capable de masquer son aura ? Non, il sentait qu'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment de cela.

Ne laissant pas le temps à ce pirate d'en dire plus, Zoro se jeta sur lui, deux sabres sortis. Il sentait son sang bouillonner, ses sens s'embrouiller, comme pour laisser place à ceux d'un autre. Il ne se contrôlait jamais lors d'un combat contre un utilisateur de fruit du démon. Aucun pirate ne lui avait échappé jusqu'à maintenant, ce garçon au chapeau de paille ne serait pas une exception.

Avant que Zoro pût le toucher, son adversaire bondit puis atterrit sur le sol, toujours une main sur son chapeau, comme s'il avait peur de le perdre. Sous l'effet de la surprise, il se dépêcha quand même d'attaquer de nouveau, pour subir une nouvelle esquive de la part de sa victime. Jamais personne encore n'était parvenu à échapper à ses coups. Personne, sauf Kuina. Qui était ce garçon ? N'était-il donc pas assez fort ? La puissance qu'il avait accumulée au fur et à mesure des années ne lui servait-elle donc à rien ?

« Qui es-tu ?

\- Moi ? Je suis Luffy, un pirate ! »

Désabusé par le manque de précision dans sa réponse qui ne répondait pas à ses attentes, Zoro décida d'attaquer à nouveau, en misant sur sa vitesse, Wadô Ichimonji dans sa bouche. Cette fois-ci, Luffy évita l'attaque de justesse, gagnant une éraflure au niveau du bras. Néanmoins, il ne parut pas s'en soucier réellement. 

« Sache, petit, que je tue les pirates. Tu peux rêver pour que j'en devienne un.

\- J'ai décidé que tu ferais partie de mon équipage, alors tu fais partie de mon équipage ! J'en ai besoin d'un pour devenir le seigneur des pirates !

\- Le seigneur des pirates ? »

Zoro s'arrêta dans sa course, intrigué. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait une chose pareille. Que pouvait-il bien vouloir dire par seigneur des pirates ? Parlait-il de la mafia ? S'il comptait devenir l'un des grands patrons, il devrait mettre les bouchées doubles. Un simplet tel que lui n'avait quasiment aucune chance d'y parvenir. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un escroc ni d'un assassin. Ou bien faisait-il en réalité partie d'un certain milieu favorable ?

Ce qui l'embrouilla aussi fut le fait qu'il ait besoin d'un équipage. Il ne voyait absolument pas le rapport. La mafia et la mer étaient deux choses complètement distinctes. Comptait-il créer une mafia sur la mer ? La bonne blague. Que se passait-il dans la tête de ce garçon ?

Zoro ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être intrigué par ce pirate à l'allure si innocente. Il avait beau l'examiner, il ne voyait aucune once de machiavélisme, ni même de mal dans ses yeux. Même le meilleur des assassins ne pouvait pas être aussi bon pour masquer ses intentions. Serait-ce possible que cet adolescent eût résisté au démon du fruit qu'il avait avalé ? C'était la première fois qu'il « discutait » réellement avec un pirate. Il n'avait jamais laissé ses précédentes victimes s'exprimer, les achevant d'un seul coup, sans leur laisser demander leur reste.

Tout le monde savait qu'une personne qui avait mangé un fruit du démon se faisait immédiatement posséder. Le Gouvernement mondial leur en avait parlé depuis des siècles, si bien que cela leur était devenu logique. Seuls les membres de la Justice y résistaient, justement parce qu'ils La servaient. Le démon perdait inévitablement face à la Justice. 

Ce gamin ne faisait pas partie du Gouvernement, alors comment pouvait-il y résister ? Possédait-il un esprit supérieur ? Non, aucune chance. Ça crevait les yeux qu'il était un simple d'esprit. Zoro ne se souciait guère du Gouvernement et tout s'y rapportant, toutefois il subissait leur influence, comme tous les habitants de cette Terre. L'idée qu'ils auraient pu mentir au sujet de ces fruits ne traversait l'esprit de personne. Sauf de l'épéiste, à cet instant précis.

Il refusait de se laisser berner par un ennemi, cependant il avait beau chercher dans tous les recoins de cette âme, il ne trouvait absolument rien de mal. Ce n'était pas logique. La seule raison qui pourrait expliquer cette soi-disant résistance au démon dont il avait mangé le fruit serait alors que tout n'avait été que tissus de mensonges. Les hommes se seraient sans doute corrompus eux-mêmes, entraînés dans la folie par leurs pouvoirs qui les plaçaient au-dessus des autres ? 

Zoro ne savait même pas pourquoi il pensait ainsi. Il avait l'impression que ce garçon influençait ses pensées. C'était comme s'il ne pouvait pas le détester. Quel genre de fruit possédait-il ? À cet instant précis, il se rendit compte qu'il s'en moquait bien. Comme surgi de nulle part, les paroles de son maître résonnèrent dans sa tête : « _trouve-toi toi-même, Zoro_ ». Haussant un sourcil, l'épéiste se demanda pourquoi il y pensait soudainement.

Son maître ne lui avait jamais précisé ce qu'il entendait par là, ni comment il était censé se trouver lui-même. Mais, face à ce Luffy, Zoro se sentait comme frémissant d'excitation. Pour la première fois depuis des années, quelque chose avait retenu son attention. Il avait envie d'en savoir plus. Il voulait voir en réalité ce qu'il entendait par seigneur des pirates, et voir l'influence cela aurait sur le monde. Il se surprit lui-même à penser ainsi. 

Zoro rangea ses épées en esquissant un petit sourire. Il était en train de sympathiser avec un pirate, pourtant il n'y faisait pas attention. Sa haine pour eux n'avait bien entendu pas disparu en l'espace de quelques secondes ; néanmoins c'était comme si cet adolescent était une exception, qu'il était le seul pirate qu'il ne pouvait pas tuer ni haïr comme les autres. 

« Tout ça me paraît intéressant... Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par seigneur des pirates ? »

Luffy, à ces paroles, sourit à nouveau à pleines dents. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle tomberait sur la personne idéale pour devenir son second en arrivant. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompée. Ses trois sabres l'avaient fascinée, toutefois elle avait senti son aura dans le métro. C'était celui d'un homme déterminé, prêt à tout pour atteindre son objectif. Il s'agissait là du genre de gens qu'elle recherchait.

« As-tu déjà entendu parler de Gold Roger ? »


	4. Zoro vs Baggy

**Within Temptation – It's the fear :**<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bGmykiHG0Yc>

 

Ce n'était pas comme si c'était volontaire. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était ce qu'ils avaient souhaité. C'était juste arrivé, sans leur laisser l'occasion d'anticiper cette situation. Ils avaient cru que tout irait bien, que cette histoire se déroulerait sans problème. Comme quoi, c'était inutile de nourrir des espoirs, puisqu'ils finissaient forcément par être vains.

« C'est la dernière fois que je te fais confiance ! »

Zoro était énervé. Ils avaient marché durant des heures, uniquement pour se rendre compte qu'ils tournaient en rond depuis le début. Il avait pensé que Luffy saurait les guider dans cette immense ville, or cela s'était avéré faux. Pourquoi cet abruti avait-il dit qu'il avait un sens de l'orientation si c'était de toute évidence totalement faux ? Ils cherchaient un endroit où dormir, et, avec un peu de chance, de la nourriture. Comment cet idiot avait-il pu éviter tous les magasins dans son chemin ?

S'il avait su que la vie de pirate était aussi ennuyeuse et dénuée d'intérêt, il n'aurait jamais accepté. Ce que lui avait raconté Luffy sur ces histoires dont nul n'avait jamais entendu parler l'avait fortement intéressé. Malgré ses protestations contre son « capitaine » - il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il devait l'appeler de la sorte -, Zoro savait pertinemment qu'il n'en ferait rien. Il sentait qu'une fois engagé dans cette histoire, il était impossible d'en sortir.

De même, il le regretterait s'il venait à se séparer de ce garçon. Il n'avait aucun endroit où se rendre et vivait en solitaire. Son maître et père adoptif lui avait dit de trouver son chemin, et ce n'était pas en continuant cette vie de chasseur de primes seul dans cette ville qu'il le trouverait. Bien que cela fût difficile à admettre, le bretteur sentait que leur rencontre n'était pas fortuite. Comme si elle était volontaire, provoquée par quelque chose...

Et le voilà qui parlait de choses totalement absurdes. Il se trouvait en compagnie de Luffy depuis seulement quelques jours et il commençait déjà à penser de manière étrange. Il avait l'impression de s'adoucir et cela l'effrayait. Il se moquait éperdument de sa réputation de démon incarné en humain, néanmoins il ne devait absolument pas perdre son objectif de vue : tuer cet homme. Baggy le Clown.

Comment aurait été sa vie si Kuina avait survécu ? Aurait-il finalement réussi à la surpasser ? Aurait-il trouvé des adversaires au Japon ou aurait-il voyagé, comme il le faisait actuellement ? Zoro n'était pas homme à ressasser le passé, il détestait la nostalgie et le regret. C'était pour cela qu'il tuerait cet homme. Kuina se vengerait elle-même au travers de son sabre qui boirait le sang de cet assassin qui avait osé lui retirer l'une des personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus.

Jetant un coup d'œil vers Luffy qui regardait autour de lui, comme s'il avait aperçu une auberge, Zoro soupira. Il y avait de moins en moins de maisons, les rues se faisaient de plus en plus désertes. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour se rendre compte qu'ils quittaient la ville et s'enfonçaient dans la campagne. Ils trouveraient difficilement un endroit pour la nuit dans ces conditions. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Luffy avait tellement besoin d'intimité, lui avait l'habitude de dormir à la belle étoile. Les nuits, cependant, se rafraîchissaient au fur et à mesure que l'hiver approchait.

Pour l'instant, ils étaient parvenus à trouver des petits parcs où dormir, toutefois l'adolescent avait subitement décidé qu'ils dormiraient dans un hôtel ce soir. Il n'était pas faux qu'une douche ne leur ferait aucun mal.

Mis à part explorer la ville, ils n'avaient absolument rien fait de particulier, ce qui décevait énormément l'épéiste. Il avait espéré plus de rebondissements dans sa vie en acceptant de faire équipe avec ce pirate. Il n'en revenait toujours pas qu'il ne l'avait pas encore tué. Comment était-il parvenu à réprimer ses pulsions meurtrières ? D'habitude, son sang s'enflammait dès qu'un pirate s'approchait de lui, et il ne se contrôlait plus jusqu'à la vue de son cadavre ensanglanté. Pourtant, ce gamin s'en était sorti indemne.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé d'eux-mêmes, néanmoins Luffy lui avait vaguement dit qu'il était originaire du Brésil et qu'il était venu ici pour étudier. Vraisemblablement, son souhait était de devenir détective. Pourquoi, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il parlait couramment le français comme s'il s'agissait de sa langue maternelle, mis à part un léger accent. Il avait sans doute un parent français. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si c'était son problème.

Toutefois, si Luffy était venu étudier, pourquoi n'avait-il aucun logement ? Il avait dû y penser, n'est-ce pas ? Zoro s'arrêta et lui posa soudainement la question. Plutôt que d'errer dans les rues, ils auraient pu se retrouver dans un appartement depuis le début. Comment cet idiot avait-il pu oublier ? Enfin, il fallait déjà qu'il eût un endroit où habiter...

À sa question, Luffy se retourna et le fixa de son air dénué d'expression, les yeux grand ouverts. Oh non. Tout mais pas ça. Était-il possible d'être idiot à ce point ? Non seulement il n'avait aucun bagage, mais en plus il n'avait même pas songé un seul instant à trouver un logement ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un sort pareil ? 

« Aaah... T'es super intelligent, Zoro ! Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? »

Le voilà qui parlait avec sa voix d'abruti, une fois encore. C'était à se demander comment il était parvenu à être reçu pour faire ses études en France. Il avait probablement été pistonné, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. L'épéiste ne croyait pas en Dieu, sinon il l'aurait maudit depuis longtemps. Que faisait-il en compagnie de ce gamin ? Il aurait dû le tuer depuis le début. 

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le « démon » qu'il avait en lui, puisque c'était l'avis de tous, ne se manifestait pas lorsqu'il se trouvait en compagnie de Luffy. Au contraire, il restait calme, comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple humain, ce qu'il n'était, en toute évidence, pas du tout. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas tué dès leur première rencontre. Il aurait pu, même s'il aurait demandé plus d'efforts que les pirates précédents.

Malgré son attitude innocente, ce gamin savait parfaitement éviter ses coups, ce que nul n'était parvenu à faire jusque là. S'ils avaient continué leur combat, il aurait été fortement intéressant et enrichissant. Zoro avait l'impression de stagner depuis quelques temps, étant donné que les pirates n'étaient en général pas très coriaces. Luffy, au contraire, était plutôt un défi qu'il n'avait pas relevé. Pourquoi ?

Le jeune adolescent utilisait fréquemment ses pouvoirs, d'ailleurs, comme s'il cherchait à être tué. En général, il étendait son corps lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, étant donné que Zoro ne le dénoncerait pas. Il avait un pouvoir plutôt banal, mais qui s'avérait rudement pratique. Par exemple, il résistait aux balles de pistolet. Néanmoins, il restait vulnérable aux lames. On ne pouvait pas tout avoir.

Zoro ne savait que peu de choses sur les fruits du démon, or il connaissait les trois types principaux : paramecia, zoan et logia. Son « capitaine » était lui-même un paramecia, même s'il s'apparentait avec un logia, dans le sens où son corps entier était en caoutchouc. Le bretteur n'avait jamais eu affaire à un logia, cependant il devrait s'y préparer, trouver un moyen pour le toucher. Il refusait de perdre contre quiconque.

Luffy était véritablement quelqu'un d'étrange. Déjà, il n'avait absolument, mais vraiment rien à voir avec un démon, bien qu'il eût mangé l'un de ces fruits maudits. Il était pourtant dit que quiconque avalait l'un de ces fruits perdait toute conscience et laissait un démon prendre possession de son corps. Or, il avait beau regarder dans tous les sens, il était impossible de trouver la moindre de trace de malice en lui. Il était terriblement normal. Peut-être que son idiotie l'avait sauvé ? Ou bien cette histoire de démon n'était qu'un mensonge depuis le début.

Une fois dotés de pouvoirs, les humains étaient capables de tout. Il suffisait d'un être maléfique de naissance pour obtenir quelqu'un de pire en ajoutant la puissance. Dans ce cas, pourquoi le Gouvernement mondial laissait-il les peuples croire de telles choses ? Était-ce pour les éloigner de ces fruits ? Après tout, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il les utilisait sur ses propres hommes... Le Gouvernement mondial souhaitait-il monopoliser le pouvoir ?

En rencontrant Luffy, Zoro avait comme l'impression d'avoir été plongé dans un nouveau monde rempli de questions sans réponse. Pour le moment. Viendrait-il à en apprendre plus sur ces secrets cachés en restant en sa compagnie ? Le seul moyen de le savoir était de rester à ses côtés le temps de l'apprendre. Si on regardait la situation sous cet angle, ce n'était pas trop mal, finalement. 

Malgré tout, cela ne réglait pas cette histoire de logement pour la nuit. Après lui avoir posé la question, Luffy avait pris une direction différente, comme s'il avait su où se diriger. N'ayant de toute manière pas d'autre choix, Zoro le suivit, ses épées se balançant sur son côté. S'il ne les portait pas, il se sentait mal à l'aise. Tout comme les samouraïs, il dormait avec elles, assis. Le manque de confort ne le dérangeait absolument pas, ce qui était bien pratique étant donné les endroits où il s'assoupissait.

Les deux membres de l'équipage, quand bien même Zoro ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait réellement, marchèrent silencieusement dans la nuit qui tombait rapidement. Tandis que le capitaine sautillait et paraissait s'extasier devant tout et n'importe quoi, le second conservait un air blasé, en se demandant où ils allaient passer la nuit, ce qui n'était pas une question à ignorer.

Soudain, un coup de canon les sortit de leurs rêveries. Zoro, par instinct, posa une main sur Wadô Ichimonji, prêt à répliquer. Ils se trouvaient apparemment non loin d'une zone commerçante qu'ils avaient manquée et qui se faisait détruire. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle l'épéiste était tout à coup immobile. Il avait déjà entendu ce coup de canon si particulier. Il avait déjà entendu ces cris de détresse.

Les yeux écarquillés, il se mit à courir en direction du lieu de l'attentat, le cœur battant, le sang bouillonnant comme à son habitude dans ces moments-là. Durant ces périodes où un pirate se trouvait non loin. Il avait juste besoin de ses yeux pour confirmer ce que ses oreilles avaient déjà reconnu. S'il avait raison, alors... Zoro se sentait prêt pour ce combat. Cette fois, il ne perdrait pas.

Des flammes consumaient les maisons ainsi que les commerces. Une foule de gens tentait de s'enfuir, craignant d'être attaquée. Zoro se frayait un chemin parmi eux, ne souhaitant pas être entraîné et remis à son point de départ. Il lui fallait atteindre ces êtres qui terrorisaient la ville. Un autre boulet de canon s'abattit sur une rangée de maisons à sa droite, pétrifiant tout le monde au passage, dont lui.

Il n'y avait aucun doute. Il s'agissait des mêmes boulets de canon avec le même dessin stupide. Et qui provoquaient les mêmes dégâts. Enfin, après toutes ces années, il l'avait retrouvé. Il allait pouvoir l'affronter et lui faire payer. Kuina se vengerait ce soir même. Wadô Ichimonji boirait le sang de cet assassin. Elle pourrait reposer en paix, après toutes ces années d'errance.

Déjà, il ne contrôlait plus son corps qui agissait de lui-même. Il retournait dans ces phases si familières où son seul objectif était d'abattre le pirate en face de lui. Zoro ne le voyait pas encore, mais il s'approchait un peu plus de lui à chaque seconde qui passait. Son sang bouillonnait et s'activait dans ses veines, lui donnant l'adrénaline nécessaire lui permettant d'aller plus vite. Luffy, les personnes qui l'entouraient ne comptaient plus ; il était plongé dans son monde où n'existait que lui-même ainsi que sa future victime.

Un rire strident résonna dans ses oreilles. Plus de doute possible, il s'agissait bien de lui. Baggy le clown. D'ici quelques minutes, il n'y aurait plus que son sang éclaboussé sur le sol. Nul ne le pleurerait de toute manière, il n'était que l'un de ces maudits pirates. Zoro l'aperçut soudain : il se tenait quelques mètres plus loin, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il ordonnait à ses hommes de charger un autre boulet de canon et de tirer vers ce qu'il restait de bâtiments indemnes.

« Nul ne peut s'opposer à Baggy le clown ! J'ai autant d'influence et de force que les capitaines corsaires ! »

Ces paroles l'enflammèrent encore plus. Comment osait-il se mettre au même plan que les capitaines corsaires ? Et quel était le rapport ? Zoro ne cherchait aucune réponse, seule la vue du sang de cet assassin le calmerait. Un sabre dans la bouche, les deux autres sortis, il se jeta vers le groupe de criminels qui obéissait à ce meurtrier, prêt à en finir.

Aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait vu arriver. L'épéiste, dans sa rage, trancha Baggy, pris lui aussi au dépourvu. Néanmoins, il savait que ce coup ne lui ferait rien du tout, il ne faisait que simplement l'avertir de sa présence. Ses subalternes eurent le souffle coupé quelques instants, avant de se rendre compte que cet adversaire se battait avec des épées : inutile de s'inquiéter. Leur chef ne serait jamais vaincu avec des lames.

Baggy se retrouva coupé en deux au niveau de l'abdomen. Ce coup l'avait surpris, il n'avait pas songé un instant que quelqu'un aurait le courage de l'attaquer. Posant son regard sur son attaquant, il remarqua que celui-ci n'était nullement surpris par ses pouvoirs : il était donc au courant. Se seraient-ils croisés quelque part ? 

« Après toutes ces années, je te retrouve enfin, Baggy le clown. »

Reprenant sa forme originale, il fit signe à ses subalternes de rester sur le côté : il avait envie de s'amuser. Cet épéiste avait l'air de le connaître. S'agissait-il d'un chasseur de primes ? Sans aucun doute, puisqu'il avait vraisemblablement déjà vu ses pouvoirs. Toutefois, il avait l'air d'avoir autre chose derrière la tête, comme une vengeance personnelle. Avait-il été l'une de ses précédentes victimes ? Il les avait pourtant toutes tuées. Un témoin, alors ? 

Ce garçon lui semblait vaguement familier. Et le sabre qu'il portait dans sa bouche aussi. Quelle technique étrange, qui aurait idée de se battre avec trois épées ? De même, celle dans sa bouche ne devait pas servir à grand-chose, comment pouvait-il la manier avec force et précision ? Il était décidément totalement stupide. La haine l'aurait-il rendu aveugle à ce point ?

Le clown fut interrompu dans ses pensées par une autre attaque. Son adversaire agitait ses sabres dans tous les sens, néanmoins cela était totalement inutile, puisqu'il pouvait se diviser et ainsi éviter la moindre blessure. Il continua à agir de la sorte pendant plusieurs minutes, sans se fatiguer. Pourquoi persistait-il à l'attaquer de cette façon, tout en sachant que cela ne servait absolument à rien ?

Une minute. Et si son but était justement de le diviser le plus possible ? Baggy eut des sueurs froides. C'était très mauvais signe. Il devait vite se rassembler, avant de...

« Eh, Zoro, je t'ai cherché partout ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Un garçon avec un chapeau de paille se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux. Nul ne l'avait remarqué jusque là, tous avaient focalisé leur attention sur le combat. Luffy les regarda d'un air dénué d'expression : elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Cependant, en apercevant Zoro, son regard changea : pourquoi se battait-il ? Qui était son adversaire ? 

L'équipage de Baggy détourna vite son attention du nouveau venu qui avait l'air totalement inoffensif et regarda à nouveau la bataille que se livrait les deux hommes. Luffy posa son regard sur l'adversaire de Zoro : il était bizarre, il était en plein de morceaux ! Mais pourquoi s'en prenait-il à son second ? Avait-il osé l'attaquer ?

Le capitaine aperçut tout d'un coup des pieds à quelques mètres d'elle. Pourquoi des pieds ? Riant un bon coup, elle sautilla jusqu'à eux puis les regarda sous chaque angle. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu cela ! Elle en toucha un du bout du doigt, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était réel et qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une illusion. Lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec la peau du pied, son sourire s'élargit. C'était génial !

Luffy en saisit un qu'elle examina dans tous les sens : elle ne savait pas comment cela était possible, mais en tout cas elle était curieuse. Elle commença à le frapper contre le sol, tel un bébé avec un jouet. Elle ne remarquait pas les cris de douleur qui retentissaient plus loin, trop absorbée par son nouveau jeu. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle trouvait des pieds par-terre. 

Jetant celui qu'elle avait en main, elle porta cette fois son attention sur l'autre pied qui semblait trembler, appréhendant son châtiment. En plus, il était vivant ! Est-ce qu'il craignait les chatouilles ? Impatiente de le découvrir, elle ôta la chaussure puis se mit à chatouiller le pied qui frémit. Luffy continua, ravie de ses nouveaux jouets. Néanmoins, une voix énervée qui tentait de retenir un fou rire attira vaguement son attention.

« Abrutis, arrêtez de nous regarder et allez récupérer mes pieds ! »

Baggy avait cru être tombé sur un opposant peu différent des précédents. En temps normal, ils essayaient tous de le découper, sans grand succès, et il n'avait aucun mal à les mettre au tapis au final. Toutefois, l'attitude de cet épéiste était différente. Tout d'abord, il y avait sa haine. Il avait dû être lié à l'une de ses précédentes victimes et était venu réclamer vengeance.

Ensuite, sa technique prouvait qu'il connaissait l'un des points faibles de ses pouvoirs : plus il se divisait, moins il pouvait prêter attention à ses parties du corps. Il ne pouvait après tout pas être à plusieurs endroits à la fois. Il ne se découpait pas par instinct, il fallait qu'il le fît lui-même. En clair, il ne pouvait pas surveiller chaque parcelle de son corps et ainsi éviter chaque blessure. De plus, avec ses trois sabres, son adversaire pouvait toucher divers endroits en même temps.

Juste après s'être rendu compte de sa tactique, Baggy essaya de se rassembler tant bien que mal et saisit ses petits couteaux qu'il coinça entre chacun de ses doigts. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il chargea vers l'épéiste, celui-ci les para sans le moindre problème, comme s'il ne s'agissait que de misérables insectes. Aucun ne pouvait blesser l'autre, ce combat était destiné à continuer jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux fatigue.

Baggy aurait pu continuer éternellement, ce qu'il faisait n'avait rien d'épuisant. Or, une douleur vive le déconcentra et il ne put prévenir l'un des coups de son adversaire. Ses pieds ! Le bretteur avait un complice qui s'attaquait à ses pieds ! Ils avaient mis au point un sacré plan. Si ses subalternes continuaient à les regarder sans rien faire, il finirait par perdre. Devant eux. Quelle honte. Il ne souhaitait pas subir un tel déshonneur.

Alors que la douleur s'estompait, autre chose vint le déconcentrer : des chatouilles. Jamais il n'avouerait qu'il était extrêmement chatouilleux, cela pourrait être utilisé à son encontre. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il commença à éclater de rire, provoquant un regard d'incompréhension de la part de son adversaire qui continuait malgré tout à l'attaquer. 

Une nouvelle coupure au visage cette fois le força à se calmer. Il était très énervé. Il refusait de perdre, il avait encore du chemin à faire s'il souhaitait devenir plus puissant et influent encore. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, et certainement pas ce gamin. Il hurla à ses subalternes d'aller régler le compte de cet importun une bonne fois pour toute. Il n'avait pas l'air coriace et ne tiendrait pas le coup face à une vingtaine d'hommes.

Enfin, les chatouilles cessèrent et le combat reprit de plus belle. Il était le seul blessé. Pour l'instant. Il avait bien l'intention de changer la donne. L'une de ses mains pleine de couteaux alla derrière son adversaire et chargea. Les lames étaient sur le point de le toucher lorsqu'il fit un bond sur le côté au dernier moment. Pourquoi les épéistes sentaient-ils tous les coups venir ? Ce n'était pas normal.

Il lui était très vaguement familier, or il ne parvenait pas du tout à se remémorer où il avait bien pu le rencontrer. Il avait brisé les vies de tellement de gens qu'il en avait perdu le compte, pas comme s'il s'en souciait ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. Ils n'avaient qu'à être plus forts et le vaincre. De toute manière, il ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres. Si on lui demandait d'abattre quelqu'un, il était bien obligé de le faire, sinon on le condamnerait à mort.

Cela ne le dérangeait pas de devenir un tueur à gages, pourvu qu'il pût éviter la sentence. Baggy n'avait pas envie de mourir, il valait bien mieux. Et travailler pour eux n'était pas désagréable, ils passaient outre nombre de ses délits et continuaient à le payer grassement après chacune de ses missions. Décidément, ce fruit du démon qu'il avait mangé étant jeune par accident était devenu un don du ciel.

En effet, sa capacité à se diviser lui avait évité nombre de blessures et était idéale pour déstabiliser l'ennemi. De plus, étant un paramecia et non un logia, son pouvoir ne pouvait pas être annulé, à moins de se retrouver en contact avec du kairôseki. Il frissonnait rien qu'en songeant à cette pierre aussi redoutable que l'eau de mer. Le Gouvernement mondial s'en était servi lorsqu'il avait été capturé. Être privé de ses pouvoirs était une humiliation extrême. 

On lui avait toujours dit qu'un démon résidait dans le fruit qu'il avait avalé (et non pas mangé) étant plus jeune. Pourtant, il ne s'en serait pas aperçu si on ne l'avait pas mis au courant, il ne s'était à vrai dire pas senti changé. Mais si on le disait, alors c'était vrai. Il n'avait aucune raison de douter de ces vérités, après tout.

Avec toutes ces distractions, Baggy se retrouva en désavantage dans ce combat. Il avait beau tenter de limiter la division de son corps, cet épéiste le dominait. Se battre avec trois sabres était redoutable, il ne parvenait pas à rassembler les morceaux de son corps sans risquer une blessure mortelle. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas passer son temps à reculer, puisque son adversaire n'allait de toute évidence jamais se fatiguer.

C'était un démon, il n'y avait absolument aucun autre terme pour le désigner. Il était bien trop puissant pour être un véritable être humain, de plus il dégageait une aura terriblement maléfique qui le faisait presque trembler. Son regard était celui d'un monstre habité par une haine qu'un humain ne saurait jamais supporter.

Le clown commençait à paniquer sérieusement. Il était en désavantage. Il ne voulait pas perdre. Il ne perdrait pas. Jamais. Il avait encore de nombreuses choses à vivre, d'endroits à piller, d'individus à tuer. Ce gamin ne le vaincrait pas. Mais puisqu'il ne pourrait pas gagner à la loyale, il lui fallait trouver un autre moyen d'accéder à la victoire. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il repensa à ce garçon.

« Quel dommage, ton ami doit être mort à présent, il n'aurait jamais pu survivre face à ce groupe que j'ai envoyé après lui. »

Toutefois, l'épéiste ne parut même pas l'entendre, il continuait à se battre comme si de rien n'était. N'étaient-ils donc pas amis ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi ce garçon était-il arrivé juste après et semblait-il le connaître ? Même s'ils n'étaient que des connaissances, ne se souciait-il pas de lui ? Ou bien était-il réellement un démon, comme il l'avait pensé ?

« Si cet abruti meurt à cause de ça, alors il n'est pas qualifié pour être mon capitaine. »

Baggy, surpris par la réponse, perdit une seconde d'attention qui lui fut fatale. Le dos de la lame que l'homme aux cheveux verts portait dans sa bouche percuta sa tête qui tomba au sol et sur laquelle il posa son pied. Ses deux mains, qui auraient pu le sortir de cette situation, furent transpercées par les deux autres épées et clouées au sol. Le bretteur se retrouvait à présent au-dessus de lui, un pied sur sa tête et ses deux mains sur ses sabres qui maintenaient les siennes.

Sous la douleur, le clown hurla. Il avait éliminé les seules parties de son corps qui auraient pu le sauver, le reste lui était totalement inutile. Désespéré, il essaya d'agiter la tête afin de se défaire de son emprise, or il ne pouvait pas la diviser. Le pied de l'épéiste se trouvait sur sa joue. Celui-ci le regardait d'un air haineux, son sabre dans la main. Dans son esprit, il hurlait une phrase en boucle : il allait le tuer. Sa vie allait se terminer ce soir même.

Désespéré, Baggy poussa des gémissements en tentant vainement de dégager sa tête, ignorant du mieux qu'il pouvait la douleur qui traversait ses mains. Son adversaire semblait apprécier de le voir souffrir ; malgré son air meurtrier, il décelait une lueur de satisfaction dans son regard. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter un tel sort ? Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir eu comme victime, alors pourquoi tenait-il tant à le tuer ? Il baissa sa dernière lame lorsqu'une voix l'interrompit.

« Zoro, arrête ! »

Baggy écarquilla les yeux en entendant ces paroles. On le sauvait ! Quelqu'un allait l'empêcher de mettre fin à ses jours ! Une minute... Mais qui ? 

Face à lui se trouvait le jeune garçon de tout à l'heure qui avait osé s'amuser avec ses pieds. S'il avait paru naïf et illuminé lorsqu'il était arrivé, à présent il avait un regard sérieux et dur, ce qui s'était reflété dans le son de sa voix. Qui était-il pour donner un tel ordre à ce démon ? Un instant... S'il se tenait là, alors qu'en était-il de ses subalternes ?

Coulant un regard derrière le garçon au chapeau de paille, le pirate découvrit avec horreur que chacun de ses hommes se trouvait à terre. Les avait-il tous battus ? Comment cette crevette possédait-elle une puissance pareille ? Il avait dû être aidé, c'était tout bonnement impossible... Quoiqu'il était parvenu à stopper le mouvement de ce fameux « Zoro ». Mais... Par Zoro, entendait-il le célèbre chasseur de pirates ?

Sa terreur grandit à nouveau. Voilà qui expliquait tout. Était-il après sa prime ? Le Gouvernement mondial ne la lui donnerait pas, puisqu'il travaillait pour eux... Si ? Allait-il être trahi par ses employeurs ? Ne pouvait-il donc faire confiance à personne ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal... Enfin, presque. Mais ça ne comptait pas !

Baggy reporta son attention sur le jeune garçon qui avait interrompu la lame de son adversaire. Pourquoi se faisait-il appeler capitaine par celui-ci ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait, exactement ? S'agissait-il de la mafia ? Non, ils n'utilisaient pas de termes pareils. Et, Zoro, faire partie de la mafia ? Et puis quoi encore ! Il était réputé pour tuer les pirates, pas s'allier à eux. Alors, dans ce cas, que se passait-il réellement ?

En fait, le clown ne s'en souciait pas tellement. Il souhaitait surtout s'enfuir de là le plus vite possible. Pourtant, ses mains étaient meurtries et il était dans l'incapacité de bouger tellement la douleur se répandait dans son corps divisé en mille morceaux. Il avait sans doute une chance, étant donné que Zoro avait arrêté son geste en entendant son « capitaine ». 

Le bretteur regardait Luffy d'un air dur, meurtrier. Comment osait-il l'interrompre ? Il était sur le point de venger Kuina. Wadô Ichimonji était sur le point de goûter le sang de ce meurtrier jusqu'à plus soif. Il allait enfin payer pour ses crimes, après toutes ces années de recherche. Néanmoins, en entendant sa voix, il s'était arrêté dans sa lancée. Il ne l'avait pas tué. Pourquoi l'avait-il écouté ?

« Il doit payer pour le meurtre de Kuina.

\- En tant que ton capitaine, je t'ordonne d'arrêter. Je ne veux pas d'un compagnon qui est guidé par la haine. »

Ce gamin pouvait dire des choses intelligentes lorsqu'il le voulait. Zoro ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était embêté à répondre, ni même pourquoi il n'avait toujours pas transpercé la tête de cet assassin. Il aurait pu le faire depuis déjà de nombreuses minutes. Pourquoi écoutait-il Luffy ? Cela ne le concernait pas le moins du monde. Il s'agissait de son problème, pas du sien. Alors pourquoi intervenait-il ? 

Son capitaine était un pirate. Dès que l'un d'entre eux se trouvait non loin de lui, il entrait dans un état second où il était dominé par la haine, l'envie de tuer. Auprès de Luffy, il échappait à cet état d'esprit. Il parvenait à rester calme, son sang ne bouillonnait pas. Dès qu'il avait su que Baggy se trouvait loin de lui, il était devenu absolument incontrôlable, à un point comme il n'avait jamais été auparavant. Autant de colère en lui aurait dû lui faire peur.

Cependant, depuis l'intervention de Luffy, Zoro sentait qu'il se calmait. Pourquoi ? Encore un mystère. Quel pouvoir ce jeune garçon exerçait-il sur lui ? Comment parvenait-il à le maîtriser, alors qu'il était lui-même un pirate ? Ce n'était pas normal. Il n'était pas normal. Lui non plus n'était pas normal, d'ailleurs. Ils étaient tous les deux différents, il s'agissait peut-être là l'explication.

Le capitaine et le second se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux sans faillir. Aucun des deux n'avait l'intention d'abandonner. Plus les minutes passaient, plus le sang dans les veines de l'épéiste reprenait une allure ainsi qu'une température normales. Ce jeune Brésilien avait un impact sur lui qu'aucun n'avait jamais exercé jusqu'alors. Il l'intriguait de plus en plus, il cachait de nombreux secrets qu'il entendait trouver.

Kuina, Kuina... Baggy cherchait dans sa tête où il avait déjà entendu ce nom. L'épéiste était-il le petit-ami de cette fille ? Le nom semblait plutôt asiatique, d'ailleurs il avait les yeux bridés et ressemblait à un... Japonais ! Mais oui ! Il se souvenait, à présent. Neuf années plus tôt, le Gouvernement mondial l'avait arrêté lorsqu'il se cachait dans un cirque. Il avait été condamné à mort, or on lui avait offert une alternative : il resterait en vie tant qu'il travaillerait dans l'ombre pour eux.

Sa première mission lui avait été donnée tout de suite après son approbation : il s'agissait en effet de mettre fin aux jours d'une fille au Japon. Apparemment, elle était la fille d'une certaine personne, et était recherchée depuis quelques années déjà. On ne lui avait pas donné le nom de Kuina, mais un autre. Néanmoins, cela ne changeant rien puisque le sang de cette personne coulait dans ses veines. 

Cette gamine avait montré un certain talent au kendo, il ne pouvait pas le nier, pourtant cela n'avait pas été suffisant. Il avait laissé ses subalternes de l'époque saccager le village afin de leur faire croire qu'il s'agissait d'une simple attaque de pirates et non pas d'un ordre du Gouvernement. Il l'avait abattue de sang froid et un misérable moustique l'avait attaqué. S'agissait-il de Zoro ?

« Il a tué nombre de personnes. Tu veux le laisser s'enfuir ?

\- Peu importe si tu me tues, chasseur de pirates ! Ta petite-amie est morte ! Même si on s'est trompé de cible, elle reste la fille de cette personne ! »

Luffy regardait les deux hommes face à elle. Elle avait à peu près saisi la situation : Zoro voulait tuer ce clown bizarre qui se découpait tout seul parce qu'il avait tué sa petite-amie. La cause paraissait noble. Or, elle ne souhaitait pas le voir ainsi dans cet état. Cela lui faisait de la peine. De même, elle refusait l'idée qu'il se laissât habiter par la haine. Elle savait par expérience que cela ne donnait jamais rien de bon. Elle ne voulait pas voir Zoro mal tourner.

Les dernières paroles du vaincu lui firent écarquiller les yeux : il s'agissait d'une erreur ? Zoro avait souffert de la sorte à cause d'une erreur ? Elle se moquait bien de la raison pour laquelle cette Kuina avait été tuée, mais si sa survie avait évité à Zoro toute cette peine et cette colère, alors elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Elle avait bien senti depuis ces quelques jours qu'il portait un lourd fardeau, comme elle. 

« Je n'ai pas dit que tu ne pouvais pas le tuer. Je veux juste que tu chasses cette haine. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir comme ça. »

Zoro écarquilla les yeux puis les ferma quelques instants. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son regard avait changé : la colère semblait l'avoir quitté. Il ne savait pas comment cela était possible, surtout après la révélation que Baggy venait de faire : Kuina avait été tuée par accident. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait dire lorsqu'il affirmait qu'elle était la fille d'une « certaine personne », cependant cela ne l'intéressait pas. Il s'agissait du passé dont il devait apprendre à s'affranchir.

L'épéiste retira les deux sabres qui transperçaient les mains de son adversaire et les rangea après avoir essuyé le sang. Il ne voulait pas abîmer les lames. Baggy ne s'enfuirait pas, déjà parce qu'il tenait toujours sa tête et parce que la douleur était intenable. De plus, il était pétrifié en raison des dernières paroles de Luffy. Il avait toutes les raisons de l'être.

Zoro sortit Wadô Ichimonji de sa bouche et le tint d'une main, en coulant un regard vers le visage de Baggy déformé par la terreur. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être habité par la haine, ce n'était pas lui qui se vengeait, mais Kuina. C'était elle qui devrait porter cette colère qui allait s'éteindre d'ici quelques secondes. Elle allait se venger, enfin, après neuf ans. Elle allait pouvoir reposer en paix.

Zoro abaissa la lame qui transperça le front de Baggy, lequel n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il ne put que conserver cet air horrifié avant de regarder dans le vide pour toujours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'atmosphère peut vous paraître assez... Glauque. Je vous rassure, ce n'est que pour ce chapitre. Ce passage me paraissait obligé. Que Zoro lui pardonne me paraît impossible.
> 
> Si vous lisez attentivement, vous verrez que je jette un tas de pistes dans tous les chapitres. Par exemple, vous pouvez vous demander qui est réellement Kuina.


	5. Rencontre avec Usopp

**Within Temptation – All I need :** <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3nbKCuzdQNs>

 

« Vous pouvez tirer. »

Plongé dans son monde, le jeune étudiant banda son arc puis pointa le viseur en direction du centre de la cible avant de lâcher la corde. La flèche en carbone vola à vive allure avant de se planter au milieu de la cible, tout comme les précédentes, abîmant encore plus le polystyrène. Sans s'en soucier réellement, il renouvela l'opération jusqu'à ce que son carquois se retrouva vide, l'obligeant à terminer ainsi sa volée. 

Comme toujours, les cinq flèches avaient atteint le centre de la cible, provoquant l'admiration des autres membres du club de tir à l'arc qui venaient ici pour se détendre entre deux cours. Usopp ne se préoccupait pas des comportements qu'il pouvait provoquer en agissant de la sorte, il venait là simplement pour se détendre. Il avait souhaité s'initier au tir à l'arc étant donné qu'il n'en avait encore jamais fait avant.

Depuis son enfance, il avait toujours eu une excellente vision qui lui avait permis de tirer à chaque fois dans le mille avec son lance-pierres. Ce don exceptionnel avait toujours provoqué de l'admiration auprès des plus jeunes aussi bien que des plus vieux. Il pensait notamment à Carotte, Oignon et Piment qui le suivaient partout à l'époque où il habitait encore au Sénégal. Cela faisait à peine deux mois qu'il était parti et ces garnements lui manquaient déjà.

« Flèches. »

Machinalement, Usopp se dirigea vers la cible tout comme les autres tireurs puis retira soigneusement les flèches comme on lui avait appris en prenant soin de ne pas les abîmer. Il faudrait un centre plus grand, les flèches qu'il envoyait allaient finir par se détériorer à force de se battre pour une place. Le jeune Africain aimait prendre soin des choses et détestait les voir maltraitées. 

La séance de tir à l'arc continua encore une bonne demi-heure, puis ils durent tous ranger le matériel avant de retourner en cours. Il avait de la chance d'étudier dans une université où il pouvait pratiquer ce sport, cela faisait des économies d'argent et de temps dans les transports. Il n'avait pas à s'embêter à aller à l'autre bout de Paris juste pour tirer des flèches. 

Usopp n'avait plus cours de la journée, or il devait se préparer pour aller à son travail. Malgré ses bonnes notes lorsqu'il se trouvait au Sénégal, la bourse qu'il avait obtenue lui avait été soutirée à cause de la corruption. Quelqu'un de riche la lui avait prise pour la donner à son enfant qui en avait déjà cinq ou six. Il avait bénéficié d'une opportunité pour étudier à l'étranger et il ne comptait pas la laisser passer en raison d'une question d'argent.

Quand bien même son emploi du temps était devenu chargé, le jeune sniper avait la volonté de s'en sortir. Il en avait fait la promesse à Kaya qui se trouvait à Dakar. Il lui avait dit qu'il deviendrait un grand inventeur et qu'il créerait une machine qui exaucerait tous ses souhaits. Il avait préféré choisir ce genre de filière plutôt que la médecine qui l'attirait moins et était bien moins originale.

Kaya était une jeune Française chez qui son père adoptif travaillait en temps que domestique. En raison de son corps fragile, ses parents l'avaient éloignée de la métropole et envoyée dans un pays chaud où ils avaient estimé qu'elle pourrait se reposer plus facilement. Usopp ne les avait rencontrés qu'une fois de loin durant toutes ces années où il l'avait fréquentée. En un sens, ils étaient tous les deux orphelins puisqu'ils ne s'occupaient de leur fille que financièrement.

Son père, Yasopp, était parti alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé pour travailler et ils n'avaient plus jamais entendu parler de lui. Sa mère, Bankina, avait fini par se dire qu'il était mort en raison des dures conditions de travail plutôt que de l'imaginer remarié avec d'autres enfants. Cela lui aurait brisé le cœur, en plus du fait qu'elle mourût lorsqu'il était bien jeune. Mais Usopp, lui, avait toujours cru que son père reviendrait un jour.

Une épidémie de peste avait ravagé Syrup, son village, alors qu'il n'avait que dix ans. Tout le monde autour de lui se faisait petit à petit contaminer. Par peur que le mal se répande, les villages des environs avaient décidé de mettre le feu à Syrup afin d'exterminer la maladie et qu'elle ne les contamine pas. La peste commençait à atteindre le bétail, la famine menaçait.

Usopp n'avait jamais été infecté. Il avait fait partie des seuls encore sains à ce moment-là. Il avait tout fait pour créer une pierre magique qu'il aurait pu tous les guérir, en particulier sa mère, et qu'il aurait lancé sur les habitants du village. Or, il n'y était jamais parvenu. Les vies s'étaient progressivement éteintes jusqu'à l'incendie. Cela avait pris tout le monde de court, nombreux avaient été ceux qui avaient tenté de s'enfuir, cependant des hommes avec des matraques les attendaient à la sortie du village.

Lorsque l'incendie s'était déclaré, sa mère pouvait à peine bouger et ne quittait plus son lit. Usopp se débrouillait seul pour trouver à manger et survivre parmi cette population malade. Le feu avait débuté le soir, alors que le soleil était déjà couché. Il se rappelait encore de la peur, la terreur qu'il avait éprouvées lorsque les flammes avaient commencé à brûler leur toit. Il était resté auprès de sa mère dont les forces s'épuisaient un peu plus à chaque minute qui passait.

Bankina lui avait ordonné de s'enfuir, de la laisser derrière. Paralysé par la peur, cet ordre n'avait rien arrangé à la situation. Il l'avait suppliée de venir avec lui, or elle avait persisté dans son idée, incapable de se mouvoir. Son père allait les secourir et ils pourraient vivre à nouveau comme une famille !

« Tu as toujours eu beaucoup d'imagination, Usopp. Mais ton père ne reviendra pas, et si tu restes ici tu vas mourir. Je refuse de laisser mon fils mourir, alors va-t-en. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait obéi. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait bien pu pousser son corps à bouger. Sans doute était-ce parce qu'il avait toujours été incapable de désobéir à sa mère. Malgré son amour profond pour elle, il avait peur de la mort, comme n'importe quel être humain. Peut-être était-ce son instinct de survie qui lui avait permis de sortir de leur modeste maison et de s'enfuir en courant dans la nuit illuminée par le feu menaçant.

Malgré la présence des hommes des villages voisins qui traquaient ceux qui tentaient de s'enfuir, Usopp connaissait un petit chemin entouré par la végétation qui lui permit de s'éloigner de ce lieu de mort sans être repéré. Il courut longtemps, probablement des heures, en pleurant. Il avait du mal à croire que sa mère était morte, tout comme son père. Il refusait de le croire. Aucun des deux ne pouvait avoir perdu la vie.

Son père avait promis qu'il reviendrait, sa mère le lui avait raconté. Il était forcément un homme de parole, alors il tiendrait inévitablement sa promesse, n'est-ce pas ? Quand bien même il était parti pendant près de dix ans, il finirait immanquablement par revenir à la maison. Mais il n'avait plus de maison où rentrer, dorénavant. Bankina était morte. Usopp avait disparu de Syrup, présumé mort. Son père serait triste en rentrant.

Après plusieurs heures à errer, le jeune garçon essuya ses larmes. Il était un homme, à présent. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer comme un enfant ou bien il ferait honte à ses parents. À présent, il serait fort. Il affronterait les dangers et vaincrait. Il rendrait sa mère et son père fiers d'avoir un tel fils. 

Sa mère ne l'avait pas quitté sans lui donner des indications quant à l'endroit où il allait résider à partir de maintenant. Elle lui avait parlé d'un ami de son père résidant à Dakar qui prendrait soin de lui s'il lui révélait leurs liens de parenté. Aux dernières nouvelles, il travaillait chez de riches Français. Il le reconnaîtrait facilement dans la mesure où il possédait de nombreuses caractéristiques physiques.

Ne possédant qu'un nom et une description quelque peu sommaire, Usopp marcha vers le nord en direction de la capitale qui se trouvait à environ une journée de marche. Il n'avait avec lui que ses habits ainsi que son fidèle lance-pierres qui ne le quittait jamais. Si on le menaçait pour une raison quelconque, il serait capable de se défendre, même si ses jambes tremblaient à cette supposition de danger. 

Le jeune garçon ne possédait que quelques souvenirs de cet épisode de sa vie. Il n'avait pas retenu tous les détails, il se rappelait simplement qu'il avait eu atrocement peur jusqu'à sa rencontre avec l'homme qui l'avait pris sous son aile. Il s'était attendu aux pires dangers, persuadé que des hommes s'étaient aperçus de sa disparition dans le village et en conséquence lancés à sa poursuite. Il avait toujours gardé une main sur son lance-pierres, tous ses sens en alerte.

À présent, il ne saurait dire combien de temps avait duré son voyage jusqu'à Dakar. Il n'avait conservé que quelques images et sensations de cette période de son existence. Il ne saurait dire s'il avait rapidement trouvé l'ami de son père, cependant il lui semblait bien que ses recherches n'avaient pas été bien longues. Ce n'était pas si dur de trouver un homme roux avec une cicatrice sur un œil ainsi qu'un bras manquant. Et tout le monde semblait connaître Shanks le Roux. 

Usopp l'avait trouvé dans une taverne un soir. Il avait erré, demandé aux passants s'ils le connaissaient puis était finalement tombé sur une piste. Cela avait dû se passer à peu près ainsi, il n'en était pas absolument sûr. L'essentiel était qu'il avait finalement trouvé l'homme qui avait remarqué une ressemblance avec son père. Sans rechigner, il l'avait pris sous son aile et l'avait élevé.

Shanks travaillait comme majordome chez la jeune Kaya depuis que la famille s'était installée à Dakar. Malgré son handicap, c'est-à-dire son bras manquant, il était respecté là-bas en raison de son intelligence et de sa capacité à raisonner. Dans la hiérarchie, il se trouvait juste en-dessous de Merry, le maître de maison lorsque les parents de la jeune fille n'étaient pas là, autrement dit tout le temps.

D'un naturel ouvert et sympathique, nombreux étaient ceux qui le connaissaient en ville. Il semblait avoir familiarisé avec tout le monde, étant donné qu'il se souvenait de chaque prénom. Lorsqu'il allait à l'extérieur après son service ou bien pour faire quelques courses, on le trouvait à chaque fois avec un sourire et en train de bavarder avec des passants comme s'ils étaient ses amis depuis des années.

Shanks était devenu son image paternelle. Yasopp n'ayant jamais été là, l'entrée de cet homme dans sa vie avait totalement bouleversé ses habitudes. Sa mère l'avait élevé du mieux qu'elle avait pu, cependant cela n'avait jamais remplacé la présence d'un père. En y réfléchissant, à présent, Usopp était content d'avoir eu un tel père adoptif. Grâce à lui, il n'avait jamais manqué de rien et il avait toujours été attentif à ses moindres demandes.

Ils avaient vécu avec la plupart des domestiques au sein du manoir dans une chambre modeste. Merry n'avait vu aucun inconvénient à ce que Shanks ramenât un petit garçon, dans la mesure où il savait que cet homme ne provoquerait jamais de problèmes. En général, Usopp avait été plutôt bien accueilli par tous les habitants du domaine qui l'avait mis mal à l'aise, ayant habité toute sa vie dans une petite maison de pauvres.

Les premiers mois avaient été consacrés à son adaptation dans ce nouveau milieu. Shanks l'avait laissé lui parler de lui-même afin de mieux connaître ce petit garçon qu'il allait élever dorénavant. Il avait grandi avec Yasopp qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis près de dix ans. Il avait vu Usopp alors qu'il venait de naître lorsqu'il était de passage à Syrup. Yasopp lui avait parlé de son projet de partir à la recherche de travail afin d'envoyer de l'argent à sa femme et son fils qui était sa fierté. 

La naissance d'Usopp l'avait totalement bouleversé, il avait souhaité le meilleur pour son fils. Il était prêt à abandonner la femme qu'il aimait juste pour s'assurer qu'il grandisse dans les meilleures conditions sans manquer de rien. Shanks ne savait pas ce qu'il était devenu après cela, ni où il avait bien pu aller. Il avait pensé le retrouver à Dakar, or il ne l'avait jamais croisé en dix ans.

Tout comme Bankina, le Roux se disait aussi qu'il avait dû mourir depuis tout ce temps. Il avait voulu envoyer de l'argent à sa famille, or cette dernière n'avait pas touché un rond depuis son départ. Yasopp n'aurait pas été le premier à mourir dans sa quête pour un travail rapportant suffisamment pour mettre sa famille hors du besoin. À présent, seul Usopp restait persuadé que son père reviendrait un jour. 

Lorsque le garçon fut suffisamment en forme et remis des émotions qu'il avaient éprouvées depuis l'incendie, Shanks l'envoya à l'école. Il refusait de voir le fils de son meilleur ami illettré toute sa vie et incapable de trouver un travail respectable. Peu importaient les sacrifices, il tâcherait de faire ce que Yasopp avait souhaité lui donner lorsqu'il se trouvait encore en vie.

Malgré le fait qu'il n'était encore jamais allé à l'école auparavant, Usopp s'était révélé très doué pour travailler. Petit déjà, il s'amusait à inventer des outils, des objets pour améliorer la vie de tous les jours. Son cerveau parvenait à comprendre des mécanismes compliqués assez rapidement et à les adapter selon ses besoins. À côté de cela, l'école était du gâteau.

Le jeune garçon avait été fier de ses nouvelles connaissances et aimait les raconter pendant des heures le soir à son père adoptif qui l'écoutait avec un grand sourire. Sa vie avait ainsi duré de cette façon durant plusieurs mois, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Kaya.

Même s'il vivait dans le manoir avec son père, Usopp ne s'était jamais aventuré bien loin et était resté dans les quartiers des domestiques qui comportaient des chambres, des salles de bain ainsi qu'une cuisine où ils mangeaient tous plus ou moins ensemble. Shanks lui avait dit qu'il était déconseillé d'aller au-delà, car il y avait une jeune fille malade qui devait se reposer sans être dérangée.

Le jeune garçon avait trouvé cela triste qu'on laissât cette fille toute seule toute la journée. Elle devait s'ennuyer. Et si elle était malade, alors c'était encore pire. Il s'était un jour promené dans le jardin en chantant des chansons populaires que sa mère lui avait apprises autrefois. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait une spectatrice qui l'écoutait un sourire aux lèvres. Ce fut une fois sa chanson terminée qu'il la remarqua.

« Je ne connaissais pas cette chanson, tu en as d'autres ? »

Surpris, Usopp se retourna, puis aperçut à une fenêtre du premier étage une fille d'à peu près son âge, mais a priori un peu plus vieille d'un ou deux ans. Ce qui l'avait choqué furent ses cheveux blond platine ainsi que sa peau monstrueusement blanche. Lui-même était foncé étant donné qu'il était sénégalais. Il n'avait encore jamais vu quelqu'un à la peau aussi claire, voire blanche. Seuls ses yeux marrons lui donnaient de la couleur.

Malgré son sourire, elle paraissait bien triste. Elle lui rappelait sa mère décédée, d'une certaine façon, à sa façon de sourire : prétendant que tout allait bien alors qu'elles portaient un poids. De même, elles possédaient toutes les deux cette aura de douceur. Sans même l'avoir rencontrée avant, Usopp s'enticha de cette jeune fille malade. Si elle était seule, alors il serait son ami. Parce que rester tout seul était triste...

« Bien sûr ! Je suis Usopp, le grand aventurier ! J'ai voyagé sur tous les continents et ai appris de nombreuses chansons ! Et vous, gente demoiselle ? »

Le sourire de la demoiselle s'élargit, ce qui lui fit chaud au cœur. Elle pouffa, cachant sa bouche dans l'une de ses mains avant de montrer des yeux pétillants. C'était bien ce qui lui semblait, au fond elle avait juste besoin d'un ami. Elle devait se sentir isolée dans cette grande maison, entourée d'adultes. Il allait à l'école tous les jours, aussi fréquentait-il des jeunes de son âge et entretenait-il une vie sociale. Shanks lui avait dit que les parents de la maîtresse de maison venaient parfois, or il ne les avait toujours pas croisés depuis qu'il vivait ici.

« Je m'appelle Kaya. »

Usopp aimait la voir sourire. Il avait pris l'habitude de venir la voir tous les jours après l'école ou tôt le matin lorsqu'elle ne dormait pas. Par chance, un arbre se trouvait juste devant sa fenêtre, aussi grimpait-il aux branches afin d'être à son niveau et de pouvoir lui parler sans avoir à hurler et ainsi attirer l'attention des domestiques qui le chasseraient. Shanks cautionnait ses escapades pour aller voir la jeune fille, à condition qu'il la laissât se reposer si elle était fatiguée.

En terme général, le petit Sénégalais était plutôt apprécié par les habitants du manoir, pourvu qu'il ne leur fît pas de farces. Son père adoptif l'avait bien réprimandé pour ces raisons, cependant il n'agissait que dans le bien de Kaya. Tant qu'elle souriait, il était satisfait. Elle était sa meilleure amie, ils se disaient tout. Chaque jour, il inventait une nouvelle histoire qui les faisait tous les deux rêver. 

Globalement, il avait passé sept années tranquilles, sans le moindre problème, ne serait-ce que le mois qu'il avait passé loin de son amie. Lorsqu'il avait quatorze ans et elle seize, ses parents étaient venus passer un mois dans le manoir. L'ambiance chaleureuse qui régnait d'habitude s'était bien vite assombrie. Kaya considérait les employés comme de la famille, or ce n'était pas le cas de ses parents qui estimaient que les domestiques devaient apprendre leur place.

Malgré les avertissements de Shanks, Usopp avait tenté de voir Kaya en montant à l'arbre. Il en avait payé le prix, y repenser le faisait frissonner. Heureusement, ce n'était que du passé. Ses parents étaient repartis et l'atmosphère familiale était peu à peu revenue, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cela l'avait rassuré, ne pas voir sa meilleure amie pendant près d'un mois alors qu'ils habitaient sous le même toit avait été une véritable épreuve.

Lorsqu'on lui avait parlé de la possibilité d'étudier en France, il avait d'abord hésité. Et Kaya ? Il se sentirait mal de la laisser toute seule. Elle était sa meilleure amie, elle se sentirait seule s'il partait et inversement. Elle sourirait probablement moins. Il n'avait pas osé lui en parler, or elle avait finalement remarqué assez rapidement que quelque chose le dérangeait. Incapable de lui mentir, il lui avait avoué ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Sa réaction l'avait plutôt surpris : elle avait l'air heureux qu'on lui offrît l'opportunité d'étudier en France. Il était un bon élève, cela lui permettrait d'avoir des possibilités uniques dans la vie. Il ne devait pas s'embêter avec ce qui pouvait le retenir, il devait regarder droit devant lui pour avancer. Cependant, elle ne le laisserait partir qu'à condition qu'il lui écrive tous les jours sans faute. Ce serait une façon plus indirecte pour la faire sourire. Il pourrait lui raconter ses aventures d'étudiant dans un nouveau pays.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il lui donne sa parole de faire de son mieux et de devenir le meilleur inventeur qu'il fût. Au fond de lui-même, il espérait trouver un moyen de la guérir, puisque la médecine ne pouvait rien pour elle. Malgré la perte de sa bourse, il refusait de lui demander quoi que ce fût, pareil pour son père. Il devait apprendre à devenir indépendant et n'en serait capable que s'il ne se reposait sur personne.

Il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie, néanmoins il y était parvenu comme n'importe qui. Il bénéficiait d'une chambre d'étudiant sur le campus de son université, ce qui lui permettait de limiter les transports. Par chance, il avait aussi trouvé un travail non loin, lui permettant d'économiser du temps, déjà que ses journées étaient suffisamment chargées ainsi. En deux mois, sa vie était devenue parfaitement programmée, ne laissant plus autant de place qu'il le souhaiterait pour se détendre. Cependant, pour Kaya, il ferait n'importe quoi.

Il ne manquait jamais de lui écrire chaque soir avant de dormir. Il lui relatait ses journées, ses pensées. Elle lui écrivait de son côté environ une fois par semaine. Ses lettres lui faisaient chaud au cœur, il les attendait à chaque fois avec impatience. C'était sa lumière dans cette vie qui devenait monotone. De même, il écrivait à Oignon, Carotte et Piment à peu près chaque semaine. Lorsque Kaya se reposait, il avait passé son temps avec ces gamins qui le considéraient comme un grand-frère. 

Son cœur était resté au Sénégal mais sa vie se trouvait dorénavant à Paris. D'ici quelques années, lorsqu'il pourrait se le permettre, il les inviterait tous à venir chez lui. Ce projet attendrait un long moment, le temps qu'il finît ses études et s'installât quelque part, toutefois il était prêt à attendre. Shanks et ses parents au Paradis seraient heureux de le voir réussir.

Une fois le cour de tir à l'arc terminé, Usopp rangea le matériel avec les autres puis se dirigea vers la sortie du gymnase lorsqu'il remarqua un garçon d'à peu près son âge avec un chapeau de paille qui le regardait d'un air ébahi, des étoiles dans les yeux. Encore un autre ? Cela faisait d'ailleurs un moment qu'il ne s'était pas vanté de ses capacités, tellement sa tête était envahie des choses à faire. Étrange, pourquoi la vue de cet adolescent lui rappelait-il tout cela, alors que des tas d'autres l'admiraient à chaque séance ?

« Je vois, toi aussi tu as été ébloui par la prestation du grand Usopp ? Puisque tu m'as l'air sympathique, tu peux avoir mon autographe ! 

\- Ouah, tu es génial !! Eh, ça te dit de faire partie de mon équipage ? »

L’Africain haussa un sourcil. De quoi parlait-il ? Un équipage ? Était-ce une autre façon de demander un autographe ? À le regarder de plus près, il n'avait pas l'air d'être du coin, il avait dû faire une erreur dans la langue. Oui, probablement. Les membres du groupe de tir à l'arc ainsi que le professeur étaient tous partis, ils étaient en conséquence seuls dans le gymnase. 

« Est-ce que tu peux répéter s'il te plaît ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir saisi.

\- Ah ! Je voulais te demander si tu voulais être un pirate avec moi ! »

Au mot pirate, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et de terreur. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit de s'enfuir s'il croisait un jour un pirate. Les pirates étaient des êtres maléfiques possédés par un démon et possédant des pouvoirs leur permettant de tout détruire sur leur passage. Il fallait les fuir car les tuer était quasiment impossible, il fallait faire partie du Gouvernement mondial pour cela. Eux seuls étaient suffisamment puissants pour les combattre. Incapable de réagir, ses jambes se mirent à trembler violemment.

« T-T-Tu es u-un p-pirate ?!! »

A sa question, le Brésilien hocha la tête avec un grand sourire, comme s'il n'avait rien dit de mal. Usopp voulait fuir, or ses jambes ne lui répondaient pas. Il ne parvenait pas à faire le moindre mouvement. Ce pirate allait froidement l'assassiner. Il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant, il devait encore inventer une machine qui soignerait Kaya. Quoique... Il lui avait demandé s'il voulait être un pirate avec lui. Cela signifiait-il qu'il avait un fruit du démon avec lui et qu'il comptait le lui faire manger ? Hors de question, il refusait d'être possédé !

Sans savoir comment, Usopp trouva en lui une force cachée avec laquelle il attrapa son lance-pierres qu'il utilisa à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il avait agi si vite que lui-même n'avait pas vu le coup venir. Par conséquent, il était impossible que le pirate eût pu éviter le tir. Cependant, à sa terreur, il se trouvait toujours devant lui. Était-il parvenu à esquiver le tir du Grand Aventurier Usopp ? Des sueurs froides coulèrent le long de son dos. Il était fichu. Il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de créer cette machine.

Le pirate éclata de rire. Un rire malsain, il n'en doutait pas. Pourtant, il ne parvenait apparemment pas à s'arrêter, se tordant dans tous les sens. Encore trop pétrifié, Usopp ne bougea pas et se contenta de le regarder, les yeux écarquillés depuis tout à l'heure. Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes, il sembla se calmer puis reprit son souffle avant de se tenir droit, une main sur son chapeau et toujours ce grand sourire aux lèvres. Adieu, Kaya, Shanks, les trois gamins...

« T'es vraiment marrant ! T'es comme Zoro ! Chais pas pourquoi vous avez tous les deux voulu me tuer quand j'ai dit ça ! »

Usopp ne comprenait pas. Haussant un sourcil, il continua de le fixer, stupéfait cette fois. De... De quoi parlait-il ? C'était comme s'il... N'avait pas l'intention de l'attaquer. Existerait-il des pirates gentils ? Non, impossible, ou bien sa mère lui en aurait parlé du temps où elle était encore en vie. Sa mère ne lui aurait jamais menti. C'était sûrement une feinte de l'ennemi, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

Néanmoins, il avait beau le regarder, il ne parvenait pas à voir la moindre trace de malice dans ses yeux ni dans ses actions. À le voir, il s'agissait simplement d'un gamin innocent... Comment pouvait-il utiliser de telles expressions, alors qu'il avait dû tuer moult gens implorant pitié pour leurs vies ? Il devait se méfier, il se préparait forcément à le poignarder dans le dos. Quelle mort idiote pour un homme tel que lui. 

Malgré sa lâcheté, Usopp s'estimait être un homme de parole. Il comptait à tout prix sauver Kaya, peu importait le prix. Il ferait les sacrifices nécessaires pour la guérir, même s'il devait vendre son âme au démon. Si se joindre à cet homme au chapeau de paille allait prolonger sa vie malgré le fait qu'il doive manger un fruit du démon, alors il acceptait. Il ne laisserait pas Kaya tomber.

« D-D'accord, j-j'accepte d'être un pirate avec toi. »

À ces mots, le pirate poussa des hurlements de joie et sauta partout, laissant le tireur d'élite perplexe. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction de la part du chapeau de paille. En tout point, il ressemblait totalement à un gamin. C'était le mot pour le désigner, il avait l'air si puéril dans sa façon de se comporter... Il ne comprenait décidément pas. C'était totalement déstabilisant, il ne savait même plus à quoi s'attendre de sa part.

Alors qu'il commençait à baisser sa garde, le pirate lui saisit le poignet et commença à courir. Où l'emmenait-il ? Dans sa planque ? Là où il avait entreposé le fameux fruit du démon qu'il comptait lui faire manger ? Mais pourquoi voulait-il lui en donner un ? Quel intérêt y avait-il à se joindre à lui ? Il n'était qu'un Sénégalais avec une bonne vue venu étudier à l'étranger. C'était tout, il n'y avait rien à rajouter. Il ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu retenir l'attention de cet adolescent.

Quel fruit comptait-il lui faire manger ? Était-ce douloureux ? Allait-il souffrir au moment où le démon allait prendre possession de son corps ? Aurait-il encore toute sa conscience ? Et surtout... Se souviendrait-il de Kaya ? Il était terrifié. Et s'il l'oubliait et en venait à lui faire du mal ? Si c'était le cas, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il ne voulait pas disparaître et laisser un maudit démon le posséder. Il voulait rester lui-même. 

Pourtant, Usopp ne parvenait pas à se défaire de l'emprise de son kidnappeur qui courait à vive allure en riant. Qu'y avait-il de si amusant ? Était-ce si jouissif de détruire la vie d'un individu en l'obligeant à devenir un pirate ? Pourquoi lui... Il voulait juste être un étudiant normal. Était-ce trop demander ? Posséder des pouvoirs surnaturels ne l'intéressait pas, surtout qu'il allait être traqué par le Gouvernement mondial sitôt qu'ils auraient découvert ses nouvelles capacités.

Perdu dans ses lamentations, Usopp remarqua lorsqu'ils eurent atteint leur destination qu'ils se trouvaient dans l'une des résidences universitaires du campus. Ce pirate habiterait-il là ? Question stupide. Bien sûr, puisqu'ils se trouvaient devant la porte et qu'il venait de sortir la clé pour ouvrir. Un repaire de pirates se trouvait au sein de cette université et personne n'était au courant ! Il fallait qu'il le dénonce rapidement, ou bien...

Avant d'avoir l'occasion de s'enfuir, le pirate au chapeau de paille le fit rentrer dans la petite chambre d'étudiant où il aperçut un homme assis contre un mur, qui apparemment était endormi jusqu'à leur arrivée. Ce dernier lança aux nouveaux arrivants un regard meurtrier qui le fit se figer sur place. Il était encore plus terrifiant que celui qui l'avait traîné ici ! Quel sort lui réservaient-ils ? Pourquoi avait-il accepté l'offre de ce type ? Peut-être qu'il l'aurait laissé vivre même s'il avait refusé... Qui sait, il n'avait pas essayé après tout.

Soudain, Usopp remarqua un léger détail qui le troubla encore plus : à côté de l'homme aux cheveux verts se trouvaient trois épées. Il avait entendu les rumeurs concernant un chasseur de pirates dont le physique correspondait exactement à ce qu'on disait ainsi que des trois sabres. Il n'y avait pas de doute, il s'agissait là de Zoro Roronoa, le chasseur de pirates ! Que faisait-il ici en compagnie de l'étudiant au chapeau de paille ? L'avait-il vaincu, lui aussi ? Lui avait-il fait manger un fruit du démon ?

Incapable de faire quoi que ce fût, le jeune Sénégalais attendit que le jugement fût prononcé. Il ne pouvait rien faire face à deux pirates, surtout si l'un d'entre eux était armé de trois épées. Il ne faisait absolument pas le poids avec son lance-pierres. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, l'inconnu avait dit que Zoro avait tenté de le tuer en le rencontrant. N'y serait-il pas parvenu, lui, le démon incarné ? Et pourquoi était-il passé dans le camp adverse ? Quelle puissance monstrueuse cet adolescent au chapeau de paille possédait-il ?

« Luffy, qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? Tu ne vois pas qu'il tremble ? »

Ah, ainsi celui qui l'avait abordé après le tir à l'arc se dénommait Luffy. Au moins il avait un nom à attribuer à cette tête. Zoro essayait-il de fraterniser afin de baisser sa garde et mieux le poignarder dans le dos ? Quel plan mijotaient-ils tous les deux ? L'épéiste se leva, s'étira pour chasser les crampes causées par sa sieste puis regarda Luffy d'un air meurtrier tout en lui tirant la joue avant de poser ses yeux sur le nouveau venu.

« Je ne sais pas ce que cet abruti t'a raconté, mais ce type est inoffensif et il n'y a aucun démon en lui. »

Usopp écarquilla les yeux puis regarda Zoro avant de reporter son regard sur Luffy. Maintenant qu'il le disait, c'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air si méchant... Le Japonais n'avait pas l'air de mentir en disant cela. Cela pouvait paraître stupide, mais il le voyait dans ses yeux. D'une certaine façon, maintenant qu'il y pensait, ce Luffy lui rappelait d'une certaine façon Kaya par sa bonne humeur et son innocence. Sans savoir pourquoi, sa méfiance diminua.

Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il serait en retard pour son travail, tellement la situation actuelle occupait la totalité de ses pensées. Or il s'en moquait bien. Son emploi était pour le moment le cadet de ses soucis. Il ressentait quelque chose de nouveau, qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis deux mois, depuis son arrivée ici. Sa vie n'avait rien eu de passionnant depuis qu'il avait quitté Dakar. Néanmoins, il le sentait, elle était là. L'excitation.

Finalement, peut-être que sa vie monotone allait cesser de l'être.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juste un petit mot avant que vous gueuliez. Non, je ne suis pas raciste. Je n'ai pas écrit ce chapitre dans le but de dénigrer les Africains.
> 
> A l'origine, je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire d'Usopp. J'avais des idées pour tout le monde, sauf pour lui. Puis, en revisitant le château de Roquetaillade, la guide nous a parlé d'un village qui avait été brûlé à cause de la peste. Voilà d'où m'est venue l'idée. Par contre, l'histoire de la bourse est vraie. L'an dernier, une collègue de l'endroit où je travaillais était sénégalaise et s'était fait prendre sa bourse de cette façon. Du coup, elle travaille pour ne pas dépendre de ses parents.


	6. Rencontre avec Sanji

**Epica – Delirium :** <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZEcpl11FBsE>

 

La journée était déjà bien avancée, tous avaient déjeuné depuis un bon moment, aussi les restaurateurs s'accordaient-ils une pause bien méritée en mangeant à leur tour un morceau. Ils n'attendaient aucun client pour les prochaines heures, en clair jusqu'au dîner. Même le _Baratie_ , l'un des restaurants les plus côtés de la capitale, était vide à ce moment précis.

Le _Baratie_ était totalement unique dans son genre. Au lieu d'être un simple restaurant dans l'une des rues de Paris, il s'agissait en réalité d'un bateau. C'était ce côté particulier qui lui valait une grande popularité. Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient tenté de l'égaler, or nul n'était parvenu à lui arriver à la cheville, que ce fût au niveau de la qualité de la nourriture ou bien du mérite du bateau en lui-même.

Le _Baratie_ appareillait là où il pouvait dans la capitale puis attendait d'être plein avant de filer le long de la Seine. Ils naviguaient jusqu'à ce que tous eussent fini de manger puis ramenaient les gens à la terre ferme. C'était pour cela qu'ils faisaient rarement plus de deux services par repas. Cela ne les empêchait toutefois pas de rouler un tant soit peu sur l'or.

En plus d'être plutôt luxueux, les clients pouvaient être certains d'être en sécurité sur ce navire et en mesure de manger tranquillement sans avoir à craindre qu'un quelconque criminel tentât de voler la caisse. En effet, certains avaient tenté de les cambrioler lorsqu'ils avaient ouvert, néanmoins ce fut à ce moment-là qu'on découvrit l'autre facette des cuisiniers qui géraient eux-mêmes tout le restaurant, sans serveurs. La plupart d'entre eux possédaient déjà un casier.

Cette perspective aurait dû les empêcher de trouver un travail dans un endroit aussi riche, toutefois le chef du restaurant, Zeff le Rouge, ne prêtait pas grande attention au passé de ses employés. Pour lui, seules les compétences comptaient. Ce qu'ils avaient bien pu commettre avant d'être embauchés ici ne l'intéressait pas. 

Ce fut ainsi que d'anciens délinquants, tels que Carne ou Patty, purent cuisiner dans ce restaurant de haute gamme sans la moindre difficulté et ainsi exercer la profession qu'ils aimaient. Ce n'était pas de tout repos, néanmoins ils préféraient ce rythme de vie-là plutôt que d'errer dans les rues comme avant, à la recherche d'adversaires. Là, ils travaillaient pour un salaire et dans une bonne ambiance. Il s'agissait d'une vie plutôt normale.

Alors que les deux anciens délinquants nettoyaient le sol, Sanji, lui, lisait attentivement le journal où on annonçait les dernières actions du Chat Pardeur ainsi que des mouvements de protestation en Égypte, en fumant sa cigarette. Lorsque les clients n'étaient pas là, nul ne se plaignait lorsqu'il en fumait une, dans la mesure où cela ne les dérangeait pas, même s'ils étaient toujours à la recherche d'une excuse pour prendre le dessus.

Malgré l'ambiance quelque peu familiale régnant au sein des cuisiniers, ces derniers ne parlaient pas toujours de leur passé. Par conséquent, de nombreuses questions tournaient autour du blond qui ne disait absolument jamais rien sur lui-même, posant plusieurs mystères. On le disait fils de Zeff le Rouge, or nul ne notait la moindre similitude physique, ne serait-ce pour leurs coups de pied exceptionnels ainsi que les cheveux blonds. Aussi, lorsqu'aucun des deux ne se trouvait à proximité, ils murmuraient qu'il était en réalité adopté.

Ce que Carne et Patty autant que les autres n'avaient jamais compris, c'était la raison pour laquelle Sanji cachait perpétuellement son œil gauche. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu. Lorsque ce sujet était abordé, il tentait par tous les moyens de le détourner sous peine de se prendre un coup de pied. Si Zeff se trouvait dans les parages, il les intimait du regard de se taire. 

De cette façon, le mystère n'avait jamais été résolu, et les cuisiniers avaient fini par abandonner. Ils n'avaient pas envie de perdre la vie tout de suite, ils avaient encore beaucoup de choses à accomplir, ou plutôt à cuisiner. 

Le _Baratie_ possédait au sous-sol des cabines où dormait toujours quelqu'un la nuit, afin de surveiller le restaurant. Ainsi, ils se relayaient chacun leur tour et gardaient un œil ouvert tout au long de la nuit de manière à éviter tout cambriolage. Tous savaient à quel point Zeff tenait à ce bateau, presque plus qu'à sa propre vie. De même, chaque cuisinier refusait d'imaginer la fermeture de cet endroit, sans lequel ils se retrouveraient à la rue.

Alors que les employés étaient occupés à nettoyer, manger ou se reposer, Zeff sortit de la cuisine puis posa le regard sur Sanji en fronçant les sourcils. Tous dans la salle, à l'exception du blond, sentirent que leur chef n'allait pas tarder à faire une scène et qu'il allait y avoir une sacrée ambiance. Ils ne s'ennuyaient jamais ici.

« Sale cornichon, je t'ai dit mille fois de ne pas fumer ici !

\- La ferme, vieux chnoque ! C'est pas toi qui vas me donner des ordres ! »

Carne soupira. Zeff était parfois étrange : à certains moments, il ne disait rien lorsque son fils fumait, et à d'autres il lui hurlait dessus. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant bien, à chaque fois qu'il y était autorisé, il avait toujours l'air différent, dévasté... Encore un autre secret planant autour du fils du chef, cependant nul ne poserait la moindre question à ce sujet, s'ils tenaient à la vie. 

L'autre raison qui poussait les employés à douter du lien de parenté des deux meilleurs cuisiniers du _Baratie_ était le fait qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendu Sanji l'appeler « papa ». Ce n'était jamais arrivé. Au contraire, il était « vieux chnoque » ou bien quelque chose s'y apparentant. Ils ne paraissaient pas proches du tout et passaient leur temps à se hurler dessus. Si Sanji parlait mal à Zeff, ce dernier le lui rendait bien. Il s'agissait d'un rapport de force perpétuel, à croire que le blond n'avait jamais fait sa crise d'adolescent.

S'engagea une dispute entre le père et le fils à laquelle les autres employés ne prêtèrent pas la moindre attention. Si cela pouvait surprendre les nouveaux venus, les plus vieux y étaient parfaitement habitués et ne s'en souciaient plus. Patty supportait mal le côté violent de Sanji. Lorsqu'un voyou tentait de leur dérober quelque chose, celui-ci était toujours le premier à lui coller une bonne raclée sans la moindre retenue.

À chaque fois qu'il le voyait se battre, il avait l'impression qu'il cachait une profonde colère au fond de lui-même et ne pouvait se retenir une fois le combat engagé. La violence de ses coups ainsi que son expression sur son visage à ce moment-là le prouvait. Il avait parlé de sa théorie à Carne qui avait haussé les épaules, affirmant qu'il ne l'avait jamais remarqué et n'y faisait de toute manière pas attention. Patty n'en avait alors plus parlé, même s'il n'en pensait pas moins.

Dehors, des voix retentirent au loin, or nul ne s'en soucia guère jusqu'à ce que la vitrine se brisa au passage d'une personne propulsée qui roula quelques mètres plus loin. La dispute entre le père et le fils s'arrêta, tous regardèrent les yeux écarquillés la scène qui s'était produite sous leurs yeux avant de les poser sur l'être qui était parvenu à passer au travers du verre.

Sanji posa son journal sur la table puis se leva, ayant aperçu le nouveau venu. Il donna un coup de pied à Patty qui lui bloquait le chemin sans lésiner sur les injures puis s'agenouilla devant la personne encore à plat ventre par-terre. Celle-ci portait un chapeau de paille ainsi qu'une chemise rouge et un bermuda tout simple avec des sandales. Quelle idée de s'habiller aussi légèrement alors que l'automne s'imposait de plus en plus.

« Vous n'êtes pas blessée, mademoiselle ? »

A sa question, l'intéressée leva la tête et s'assit. Son détecteur de femmes ne le trahissait jamais. Quand bien même cette jeune fille avait les cheveux courts, s'habillait comme un garçon et n'avait pas de poitrine, il savait reconnaître une femme lorsqu'il en voyait une. Celle-ci le regardait d'un air béa tout comme les autres cuisiniers qui se demandaient comment cet inconnu pouvait être une fille.

Ignorant la stupéfaction des personnes autour, Sanji tendit une main vers la jeune demoiselle afin de l'aider à se relever, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Être galant et se comporter en prince charmant devant tous les êtres de sexe féminin était tout-à-fait naturel chez lui, aussi les cuisiniers avaient-ils arrêté de lui hurler dessus à chaque fois qu'il offrait un verre de vin supplémentaire aux clientes. La rumeur s'était d'ailleurs propagée et beaucoup venaient juste pour cela.

La jeune femme ignora cependant la main de Sanji et fixa les assiettes encore plutôt pleines sur les tables et poussa un cri de joie en se relevant à toute vitesse, comme si la vue de cette nourriture lui avait donné une force jusqu'alors cachée.

« De la viande !! Je savais bien que ça sentait super bon ici ! »

Les cuisiniers, déjà assez étonnés par cette entrée quelque peu surprenante ne purent cacher leur stupéfaction face à son comportement. Quel genre de jeune fille était-ce ? Elle ressemblait en tout point à un garçon. Elle était assez rude pour avoir ignoré Sanji à ce point. En général, les jeunes femmes souriaient ou bien rougissaient devant ses compliments et son charme. Alors que celui-ci, l'œil en cœur, lui proposa de manger tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, des voix retentirent plus loin.

« Luffy !! Tu vas bien ?

\- Quel idiot, on ne peut pas être tranquille deux minutes avec lui ! »

Encore des fauteurs de troubles ? Patty se craqua les doigts, prêt à engager la bataille, lorsqu'il aperçut les nouveaux arrivants : un garçon au long nez ainsi qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux verts. Ce qui lui donna des sueurs froides fut néanmoins les trois sabres accrochés à sa ceinture. Ce type était dangereux, surtout qu'il semblait assez énervé. Il entra dans le restaurant d'un pas assuré alors que l'autre se cachait derrière lui, tremblant. Il ne paraissait pas rassuré en compagnie de ces cuisiniers menaçants.

« Zoro ! Usopp ! La nourriture est super bonne ici ! »

La bouche pleine, la jeune fille les regardait d'un air rieur. En plus d'être rude, elle n'avait aucune bonne manière. Pourquoi Sanji était-il aussi gentil avec toutes les filles, aussi horribles fussent-elles ? Ses deux amis avancèrent jusqu'à elle. Celui aux cheveux verts lui lançait des éclairs qu'elle ne remarquait pas, trop passionnée par les plats de viande devant elle que le blond lui avait donnés. Elle s'arrêta cependant dans sa lancée, quelques gouttes de sueur sur le front, lorsqu'elle entendit Zoro qui commençait à sortir son sabre.

« Je vais t'apprendre à te contrôler lorsque tu as faim. »

Alors qu'il était sur le point de sortir entièrement son katana, une jambe lui barra le chemin. Énervé, il remarqua qu'un type blond, une clope au bec, le regardait d'un air assassin. Génial, quoi encore ? 

« Eh, l'algue verte, il ne faut pas déranger une demoiselle qui mange.

\- Une... Demoiselle ? »

Zoro et Usopp se regardèrent, confus, avant de poser leur regard sur Luffy, toujours en train de manger, puis d'éclater de rire. C'était la meilleure ! On ne leur avait jamais fait ce coup-là encore. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de se tordre de rire tellement ils ne s'étaient pas attendu à cette situation. Sanji, de son côté, les regardait d'un air perdu, ne comprenant pas leur réaction. Pourquoi riaient-ils ainsi à gorge déployée ? Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait dit de si drôle.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à se calmer, ils repartirent de plus belle dans un fou rire, causant l'incompréhension au sein des cuisiniers. L'homme aux trois katanas avait semblé si effrayant à son arrivée, or il paraissait tout-à-fait normal à présent. La situation était pour le moins étrange et des explications étaient nécessaires pour leur permettre de comprendre, et seules ces trois personnes pouvaient les leur fournir. L’Africain fut le premier à parvenir à se calmer et à prendre la parole, bien qu'essoufflé.

« Ne me... Dis pas... Que tu croyais que Luffy était une fille ? »

A ces mots, il coula à nouveau un regard vers Zoro et ils pouffèrent tous les deux une fois de plus. Sanji, de son côté, ne parvenait à dire mot. Ce... N'était pas une fille ? Comment était-ce possible ? Son radar ne l'avait encore jamais trahi. C'était impossible. Elle ressemblait certes à un garçon, pourtant... Son instinct lui assurait qu'il s'agissait d'une fille. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Mais... Et si c'était le cas ?

L'air sombre, Sanji fut tiré de ses pensées par un cri de joie du fameux « Luffy » qui venait d'engloutir à lui seul une vingtaine d'assiettes qui se trouvaient sur la table. Comment pouvait-il manger autant ?

« C'était super bon ! C'est décidé, tu vas faire partie de mon équipage !

\- Oh non, pas encore... »

Avant qu'il pût ajouter quoi que ce fût, Patty s'avança vers eux un faux sourire aux lèvres qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Sanji, encore trop choqué par son erreur, n'avait même pas fait attention aux paroles du chapeau de paille qu'il n'aurait de toute façon pas comprises. 

« Bien bien, chères pourritures, en ce qui concerne la facture pour la vitre et la nourriture... »

Zoro et Usopp écarquillèrent les yeux puis, après s'être échangé un regard, se mirent à courir vers la sortie après avoir chacun attrapé un poignet de Luffy qui, par chance, ne s'était pas étiré. Tant mieux, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'ajouter encore plus de problèmes à leur pile. S'ils découvraient qu'ils se trouvaient en compagnie d'un utilisateur de fruit du démon qui avait cassé la vitrine du restaurant et mangé plusieurs kilos de viande, les ennuis ne feraient qu'empirer. Mieux valait fuir. 

Les cuisiniers, révoltés, tentèrent de les arrêter, en vain. L'un était un spécialiste de la fuite et l'autre les intimidait trop. Le troisième, lui, se laissait faire, le ventre encore plein. Lorsqu'ils disparurent de leur champ de vision, ils ne purent que revenir, vaincus, au _Baratie_ où Zeff n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, appuyé contre un mur, tout comme Sanji, encore en état de choc.

« Chef Zeff, pourquoi vous ne les avez pas retenus ? Vous auriez pu, avec votre force ! »

L'interpellé ne leur répondit pas et sourit. C'était... Intéressant. Dès leur arrivée, il avait senti l'aura de l'homme aux cheveux verts. Il n'en avait encore jamais ressenti de pareille. Elle était puissante, menaçante. Coulant un regard vers son fils, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amusé par son désarroi. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'aura de cet homme. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'il possédait ce qu'il cherchait. 

Son instinct lui disait que cela ne servirait à rien de leur courir après, car ils finiraient forcément par revenir. D'ailleurs, le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille avait parlé de faire partie d'un équipage, ce qui signifiait qu'il attendait quelque chose de Sanji. Il ignorait quoi, dans la mesure où il ne savait ce qu'un équipage comme il l'entendait voulait vraiment dire. S'il souhaitait obtenir quelque chose du blond, il lui faudrait revenir.

« Bande d'idiots, nettoyez-moi ce chantier, on a des clients ce soir ! »

 

L'atmosphère était lourde depuis la veille. Pour Sanji, en tout cas. Depuis qu'il avait fait une erreur, il avait l'impression de tout faire n'importe comment. Il voyait des femmes partout et en même temps il n'en voyait pas. C'était une sensation étrange, qu'il détestait d'ailleurs. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi perdu. Frustré, il sortit fumer une cigarette à l'extérieur. Ils avaient terminé le deuxième service du soir et se préparaient à fermer.

« Ah, enfin je te retrouve ! Ça sent tellement bon que j'ai pu retrouver le restaurant ! »

Cette voix. Pris de court, Sanji lâcha son briquet qui tomba au sol. Lentement, il tourna la tête puis aperçut l'objet de ses hantises. La fausse fille. Qui souriait à pleines dents, soit dit en passant. Les yeux écarquillés, il ne parvint ni à bouger ni à articuler le moindre mot. Qu'il avait l'air malin dans cette situation. Le garçon au chapeau de paille, qui ne paraissait pas avoir froid malgré son accoutrement, s'approcha du blond encore paralysé.

« J'ai besoin d'un cuisinier dans mon équipage ! Et d'un musicien aussi. Mais tu cuisines super bien, alors je veux que tu fasses partie de mon équipage ! »

Sanji se sentait mal à l'aise autour de cet adolescent. Il ne cessait de le voir comme une fille alors qu'on lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon. Tout dans sa gestuelle lui faisait penser à une fille. Sa voix, son visage, son corps étaient ceux d'une femme, il en aurait pourtant mis sa main à couper. Comment avait-il pu se tromper ?

Il se demanda alors ce que ce Luffy entendait par « équipage ». Lui et ses amis n'avaient pas l'air d'être des marins ou quelque chose s'y apparentant. Le cuisinier ne répondit cependant pas et tira une bouffée de sa cigarette. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser intimider par cette demi-portion. Il avait l'air frêle, il ne ferait assurément pas long feu s'ils se battaient.

Luffy pencha la tête sur le côté, attendant une réponse. Pourquoi personne ne comprenait-il le terme équipage ni n'appréciait le mot « pirate » ? Le village lui avait dit que les pirates étaient des utilisateurs de fruit du démon qui étaient possédés par ce dernier. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être contrôlée par quoi que ce fût et ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces gens étaient appelées « pirates ». Sa grand-mère lui avait raconté autre chose.

Elle se demanda pendant quelques instants comment celle-ci avait pris son départ. Elle avait dû s'y attendre, bien entendu. Mais avait-elle prévu sa transformation en garçon ? Son grand-père allait la tuer si jamais il la retrouvait. Ace aussi, d'ailleurs... Luffy préférait ne pas y songer, c'était bien trop traumatisant. Elle préférait profiter de la vie tant qu'ils ne l'avaient pas tuée.

Le jeune pirate soupira, déçu de ne pas avoir de réaction de la part du jeune homme. Il avait été le seul à remarquer qu'elle était une fille. Sur le coup, cela l'avait vraiment surprise, or la vue de la nourriture lui avait fait oublier ce petit détail. Toutefois, pour arriver à son objectif, il lui fallait garder sa véritable identité secrète. Une fois sa mission accomplie, elle dévoilerait tout à ses amis. Pour le moment, elle refusait de prendre des risques.

« Pourquoi personne ne comprend quand je leur demande d'être un pirate avec moi ? »

A ces mots, le choc de Sanji empira. Pétrifié, presque tremblant, les yeux écarquillés, il respira de manière saccadée. Il n'avait pas dit ce qu'il pensait, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait pas parlé de pirates. C'était impossible. Qui était réellement cette fausse fille ? Était-il... Un pirate ? À cette pensée, il ne put réprimer une boule naissante dans son ventre. Il n'avait pas croisé de pirate depuis ce fameux jour et n'avait pas pensé avoir à faire face à un autre dans sa vie.

Le jeune séducteur ne se rendit plus compte du monde autour de lui. Il était terrifié. Il ressentait aussi une certaine colère, néanmoins la terreur l'emportait. Il n'aurait jamais pensé se retrouver dans cette situation. Dès qu'il entendait le mot « pirate », il réagissait toujours de manière inattendue. Qui était ce garçon au chapeau de paille ? Que lui voulait-il ? Avait-il un lien avec cet homme ? Zeff lui avait pourtant assuré qu'il l'avait tué. 

Jamais il ne pourrait pardonner à ces pirates. À cause d'eux, ses parents avaient... Il n'avait pas été assez fort pour les protéger, ni lui-même. Par leur faute, à présent il était...

« Eh, tu te sens bien ? »

Sanji sursauta et leva une main en signe de défense en regardant Luffy. Quel genre d'intention maléfique mijotait-il ? Il s'en voulait de paraître aussi vulnérable, cependant cette rencontre avec un pirate après tant d'années l'avait totalement pris au dépourvu. Il ne savait pas comment interpréter cette rencontre. Ce type semblait complètement inoffensif, or il avait appris au fil du temps à se méfier des apparences. Sous un sourire pouvait se cacher le plus cruel des monstres.

« Va-t-en, s'il te plaît... »

Le cuistot ne savait pas où il avait trouvé la force de prononcer ces paroles, même si sa voix était basse. Le brun, surpris par ces paroles, sembla le regarder. Sanji voulait juste qu'il s'en aille, sa présence le mettait mal à l'aise. Plus que cela, même, il avait peur. Les pirates l'effrayaient. Il aurait souhaité affronter sa crainte plus facilement, or c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu du tout à cette rencontre qui faisait ressurgir les démons du passé.

Il sentit par chance que le pirate n'insista pas et s'éclipsa. S'il s'agissait d'un piège pour le poignarder dans le dos, il ne se doutait de rien. Le fait qu'il ne se trouvât plus autour de lui le soulageait. Il sentait qu'il pouvait à nouveau respirer tranquillement, sans crainte. Cela ne chassa toutefois pas les tremblements qui l'habitaient et refusaient de partir. Sa cigarette tomba de sa bouche et il s'empressa d'en allumer une autre. Fumer était un moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour calmer la douleur physique et mentale. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'en passer.

Un vent frais ébouriffa ses cheveux, manquant de soulever sa mèche. À toute allure, il posa une main dessus afin de la maintenir en place. Il n'avait pas besoin de cela en plus. Il ne voulait pas montrer au monde ce qu'il cachait sous cette touffe de cheveux. Pourquoi avait-il aussi peu de chance ? N'était-ce pas permis de vivre normalement ? Quoique dans sa situation, c'était totalement impossible.

Carne l'appela pour lui dire qu'ils allaient fermer le _Baratie_ et qu'il ferait bien de venir récupérer ses affaires. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses pieds le menèrent jusqu'au restaurant où les cuisiniers remarquèrent ses tremblements ainsi que la peur qui se lisait sur son visage. Nombre d'entre eux tentèrent de lui soutirer des réponses, or, il ne les entendait même pas. Il restait focalisé sur ses affaires, désireux de s'en aller le plus vite possible de cet endroit. Zeff, de son côté, le regardait d'un air sombre.

 

La situation ne s'était pas améliorée depuis leur rencontre. Le lendemain, alors que le bateau naviguait le long de la Seine durant le premier service, Sanji sortit des cuisines afin de prendre des commandes. N'ayant pas de serveurs, ils devaient tout faire eux-mêmes. C'était Zeff qui souhaitait qu'il n'y eût que des cuisiniers, même si tous ignoraient pourquoi.

Un sourire aux lèvres qui cachait son état d'esprit, le fumeur se dirigea vers les tables dont il s'occupait habituellement. Aujourd'hui, en venant travailler, aucun employé n'avait parlé de son comportement la veille au soir lors de la fermeture, ce dont il leur était reconnaissant. Il conservait à la place un sourire qui les dissuadait de poser la moindre question si l'idée leur traversait l'esprit. Il voulait juste oublier ces démons du passé qui le hantaient.

« Je maintiens le fait que c'est une mauvaise idée de venir ici... Et je suis trop pauvre pour manger cette nourriture de luxe ! 

\- T'en fais pas, Usopp ! Je paierai !

\- Luffy ? Toi, payer ? Parce que tu as de quoi t'offrir ce genre de repas ? »

Cette voix. Son sang se glaça, il s'arrêta dans sa marche. S'il avait une cigarette, elle serait tombée par-terre. Durant plusieurs instants, le monde se figea autour de lui. Il ne voyait plus que la personne au chapeau de paille se trouvant dos à lui. À ses côtés se tenait le type aux cheveux verts ainsi que l'Africain. Pourquoi étaient-ils là ? Était-il revenu avec des renforts pour le tourmenter encore plus ?

Incapable de se mouvoir, il n'annonça pas non plus sa présence. Ce fut l'algue verte qui l'aperçut du coin de l'œil et esquissa un sourire moqueur. Ce que cet épéiste pouvait bien penser était le cadet de ses soucis, il était trop absorbé par le garçon au chapeau de paille qui ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.

« Tiens tiens, mais qui voilà ? Luffy, ma chérie, voilà ton prince charmant. »

Usopp se put se retenir de rire en entendant les paroles de Zoro, attirant l'attention des autres clients peu contents de ce remue-ménage. Luffy, de son côté, se retourna et sourit à pleines dents en apercevant le jeune cuistot qu'elle convoitait. Sans se préoccuper des autres personnes présentes dans le restaurant, elle agita les bras pour lui faire signe qu'ils étaient là, comme s'il ne s'en était pas déjà rendu compte. Sanji continuait pourtant de les fixer sans parvenir à bouger ni parler et commençait à trembler, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Zoro.

« Bordel, Luffy, pourquoi tu effraies toujours tous ceux que tu croises ? Tu peux pas être plus précis quand tu parles de pirates ? Regarde, tu as effrayé le prince.

\- Qui est-ce que tu appelles prince, l'algue verte ? »

Sans comprendre comment ni pourquoi, Sanji avait réagi aux moqueries de l'épéiste. Il avait quand même une certaine fierté et ne comptait pas laisser un idiot de cette trempe le tourner en ridicule. Ses tremblements étaient partis, il se sentait tout d'un coup confiant. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas les chasser du restaurant étant donné qu'ils avaient levé l'ancre et se devait de les considérer comme des clients normaux. Ou presque.

Alors que Luffy avait terminé à la vitesse de l'éclair tout le pain se trouvant sur la table, elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers le blond. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle ne connaissait même pas son nom. S'il faisait partie de son équipage, il lui faudrait savoir comment l'appeler. La bouche pleine, elle lui posa la question, manquant de lui recracher des miettes dessus. Il avait l'air terrorisé la veille lorsqu'elle avait prononcé le mot pirate. Même Usopp n'avait pas réagi de manière aussi extrême.

Néanmoins, l'utilisatrice de fruit du démon insistait. Elle voulait qu'il fasse partie de son équipage, alors il le rejoindrait. Il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité. Il cuisinait divinement et elle voulait manger ce genre de nourriture à chaque repas, soit cinq fois par jour. Ce n'était pas trop demander. Elle viendrait le voir tous les jours s'il le fallait de manière à parvenir à ses fins. Elle tenait à avoir les compagnons parfaits pour devenir le seigneur des pirates.

Sanji, de son côté, examinait les trois énergumènes alors qu'on venait de lui demander son prénom. D'après ce qu'ils avaient dit, la fausse fille se nommait Luffy, l'Africain Usopp et la tête d'algues Zoro. Maintenant qu'il y songeait, il avait fréquemment entendu des clients parler d'un chasseur de pirates qui se battait avec trois sabres qu'il portait toujours sur lui. Quelle idiotie. Comment se battait-il avec trois sabres ? Il n'en mettait pas un dans sa bouche, si ? Il pouffa légèrement à cette pensée. Quel imbécile ferait ce genre de chose ?

Comme quoi, travailler dans un restaurant avait ses avantages ; il était au courant de toutes les rumeurs. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il croisait un homme avec une épée, encore moins avec trois. Cet homme aux cheveux verts était-il le fameux chasseur de pirates ? Si c'était le cas, alors que faisait-il en compagnie de Luffy, le supposé pirate, d'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre la veille ? Maintenant qu'il y songeait, ses paroles étaient plutôt étranges. Il lui avait demandé d'être un pirate avec lui.

S'il se fiait à ce qu'il avait dit, il serait vraisemblablement en possession de fruits du démon qu'il distribuerait à certaines personnes. Était-ce la raison pour laquelle le chasseur de pirates si craint se trouvait à ses côtés ? Avait-il mangé, probablement contre son gré, un fruit du démon ? En y pensant, ce Zoro dégageait une aura quelque peu maléfique. Il ne serait pas étonné s'il abritait en lui un démon, comme il était dit. 

Pourtant, en regardant les deux autres, il était impossible de déceler une once de malice en eux. Usopp avait l'air d'être un trouillard et l'autre un idiot naïf. Ou bien les démons étaient-ils en quelque sorte comme les humains, gentils ou méchants ? Non, impossible. Tous les démons étaient les pires êtres qu'il fût. Il en avait fait l'expérience neuf ans plus tôt. Ces êtres dotés de pouvoirs ne pouvaient pas connaître la bonté ou un sentiment s'en rapprochant. Sinon, sa vie ne serait pas telle qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

Le cuisinier reporta soudain son attention sur Luffy qui le regardait avec des yeux remplis d'excitation et d'innocence. Cette vue le choqua : pourquoi avait-il peur de lui ? Ce n'était qu'un gamin. Le fruit qu'il avait mangé contenait sans doute un bébé démon (à supposer que cela existait), ce qui pourrait expliquer son comportement. Tant qu'il ne baissait pas sa garde, il devrait pouvoir s'en sortir sain et sauf. 

Plus jamais Sanji ne voulait revivre la même expérience. Cette fois, il protégerait ses proches. Il ne laisserait pas les cuistots du _Baratie_ subir le même sort que ses parents et lui-même. Il s'en voulait d'avoir eu peur de cette fausse fille au chapeau de paille – d'ailleurs, pourquoi le portait-elle à l'intérieur ? Les pirates le terrifiaient, certes, néanmoins il entendait bien se reprendre en main. Il serait le seul à choisir sa destinée. Ces démons ne la lui imposeraient plus. Il se débarrasserait d'eux, jusqu'au dernier.

Que disait-on, déjà ? Ah oui. _Il faut rester proche de ses amis, mais encore plus de ses ennemis_. Il sympathiserait avec eux, tout en veillant à ne pas manger un fruit du démon. Il ne voulait pas devenir lui aussi l'un de ces monstres qu'il haïssait plus que tout. Ce serait vraiment ironique. De même, cela l'empêcherait d'accomplir sa mission et il s'estimait suffisamment fort pour se battre. Luffy et Usopp n'avaient pas l'air très forts, néanmoins il se méfiait de l'épéiste. Il lui faudrait user de la ruse pour les abattre tous les trois et les faire payer pour leurs crimes.

Ce ne serait pas facile, toutefois Sanji entendait bien réussir. Cette fois, il protégerait sa famille, même s'ils n'avaient jamais l'air de bien s'entendre. Esquissant un léger sourire en songeant à son plan qu'il comptait mener à bien, il décida de répondre à la question que Luffy lui avait posée.

« Sanji. »


	7. Don Krieg : Sanji vs Gin

**Nemesea – Caught in the middle :** <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GbAfJQDNSpU>

 

« Sanji, de la viande !! »

Les habitués avaient fini par ne plus faire attention à ces cris qui résonnaient dans tout le _Baratie_ à chaque repas ou presque. Il était devenu extrêmement rare de pouvoir profiter d'un déjeuner en paix depuis quelques temps. Un énergumène venait tout le temps réclamer à manger auprès du second du prestigieux restaurant sans se soucier du confort des autres.

Carne et Patty, en particulier, avaient tenté de le chasser, pourtant le jeune garçon persistait à venir manger tous les jours au restaurant. Cela leur avait donné une autre excuse pour rabaisser Sanji qu'ils refusaient de reconnaître comme le meilleur cuisinier parmi eux après Zeff. Celui-ci souffrait de ce manque de reconnaissance, ce qui provoquait toujours des bagarres une fois les clients partis – il savait se retenir jusque là.

Alors que les cuisiniers se plaignaient tout le temps lors de l'arrivée du fauteur de trouble, le blond sortait des cuisines, une grosse assiette pleine de viande en main. Ils levaient l'ancre et voguaient en conséquence sur la Seine. C'était devenu la routine sur le _Baratie_. Chaque service était devenu animé.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, Luffy n'était pas là. Le restaurant était devenu inhabituellement calme, c'en était presque inquiétant. Les cris poussés par le jeune garçon et ses deux autres amis qui l'accompagnaient fréquemment étaient devenus une partie de leur quotidien. Il n'était pas venu pour le déjeuner. Actuellement, les employés du _Baratie_ s'affairaient avec le deuxième service du dîner qui était aussi le dernier de la journée. Et aucun signe de Luffy et ses amis.

Sanji, bien qu'occupé à servir un verre d'un vin de grand cru à une ravissante demoiselle, observait du coin de l'œil la table que ces idiots occupaient à chaque fois. Dans la mesure où ils n'étaient pas venus, d'autres clients l'avaient réclamée. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait quelque peu déçu à l'idée de ne pas les avoir vu aujourd'hui. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi : ces goinfres étaient très mal élevés et dérangeaient leurs voisins.

De même, Zeff lui avait dit d'assumer la présence de ses « amis » et de les servir lorsqu'ils venaient. Vu la quantité de nourriture avalée simplement par Luffy, il ne pouvait pas se consacrer aux autres tables qui lui étaient assignées et était obligé de passer à côté des femmes splendides qui méritaient bien un verre supplémentaire, offert par la maison. Cela enrageait toujours les autres coqs.

Alors qu'il venait de prendre la commande d'une jeune femme venue seule, après l'avoir bien évidemment complimentée et remerciée d'être née, Sanji se dirigea vers une autre table qui lui était attribuée. Déjà, l'atmosphère s'y faisait plus lourde et les deux clients ne s'étaient pas vraiment préparés pour un dîner dans ce restaurant luxueux. Cet abruti de Patty était-il devenu aveugle ou quoi ? Il était chargé d'accueillir les clients et une tenue chic était exigée. Enfin, d'un côté, les pirates ne s'habillaient jamais pour l'occasion quand ils venaient.

Tentant de garder un sourire au visage, le blond s'approcha devant eux et leur demanda s'ils avaient choisi ce qu'ils désiraient manger. À sa question, ils le fusillèrent du regard, comme s'ils nourrissaient une haine quelconque envers lui. S'agissait-il de délinquants ? De trafiquants de drogue ? Si c'était le cas, alors ils avaient assurément de quoi payer leur repas. Ils devaient également savoir qu'engager un combat au sein du restaurant était du suicide. Nul ne les avait jamais vaincus. 

Après un long silence, le plus jeune des deux, qui conservait un air assez dur, sûrement naturellement, ferma le menu puis le posa violemment sur la table. Aucun ne prononça mot, attendant que le client commençât. C'était comme s'ils se battaient par regard, jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux faillît. Malheureusement pour le client, Sanji n'avait aucune intention de perdre.

« Je veux un plat fait par le chef lui-même. Et pour lui aussi. »

Agacé par son ton arrogant et violent, Sanji tenta tout de même de cacher son irritation puis promit d'apporter le plat le plus vite possible, en fonction de la disponibilité du chef. C'était une demande assez étrange, qu'on lui soumettait très rarement, voire jamais. En tout cas, ces deux énergumènes ne paraissaient absolument pas commodes et il s'en faudrait de peu pour engager un combat dans tout le restaurant.

C'était ce dont le jeune fumeur avait le moins envie en ce moment. Bien entendu, il protégerait le _Baratie_ si la situation l'exigeait ; néanmoins, s'il pouvait éviter de se battre, cela l'arrangerait. Il n'était absolument pas d'humeur à se bagarrer. 

Ces deux types avaient l'air plutôt étrange. L'un portait des survêtements tandis que l'autre était vêtu d'une espèce d'armure dorée. Des dealers, à tous les coups. Enfin, ce n'était pas son problème, tant qu'ils ne provoquaient aucun désordre ici. Sinon, ils auraient droit à son coup de pied légendaire. Il ne pouvait pas laisser quiconque endommager le _Baratie_ , il s'agissait là du trésor du vieux chnoque. Il lui devait bien ça, après ce qu'il avait fait pour lui toutes ces années auparavant.

Tout d'un coup, Sanji eut très envie d'une cigarette. Il avait fumé une demi-heure plus tôt, lors du temps de pause entre les deux services, or une envie pressante l'envahit. Malgré tout, il devait résister. Zeff le tuerait réellement s'il osait en allumer une lors de son service, sans compter l'interdiction prévue par la loi. Il fumerait d'ici deux heures, une fois le service terminé. Il avait vécu pire, il n'en mourrait pas.

Les commandes prises, le blond entra dans les cuisines puis fit part à Zeff de la commande inhabituelle avant de mettre lui aussi les mains à la pâte. Les plats ne se cuisineraient pas tous seuls. Il privilégia, comme toujours, les plats des femmes. Il refusait de les faire attendre, les pauvres devaient être affamées. Peut-être qu'un petit supplément dans leurs assiettes compenserait l'attente imposée. Un sourire aux lèvres à cet idée, il continua son œuvre. 

Avant de laisser le temps aux plats de refroidir, il se précipita vers les clientes en s'excusant pour le temps qu'elle avaient dû passer à patienter, et leur affirma qu'elles ne regretteraient pas ce repas. Leurs compagnons, en général, n'étaient jamais contents de son attitude quelque peu familière envers les femmes et vivaient mal cette discrimination. Cependant, Sanji remplissait parfaitement les tâches à accomplir. C'est juste que les hommes n'avaient jamais de supplément. Ils étaient servis normalement.

Avec regret, il s'approcha de la table où se trouvaient les deux supposés délinquants et posa les assiettes sur la table. Celui avec l'armure dorée examina la nourriture encore chaude à l'odeur alléchante quelques instants puis, d'un geste violent, jeta l'assiette qui se cassa au contact avec le sol. De son côté, Sanji resta pétrifié, le regard noir. Cet homme... Avait osé gâcher de la nourriture ?

« Je n'ai pas demandé des ordures ! J'ai exigé un plat du chef ! Où est-il, qu'on s'explique ? »

Toujours immobile, le blond sentait la colère, la rage monter. Il demandait spécialement un plat de Zeff et il le jetait par-terre ? Cela mis de côté, le plus grave était le fait qu'il avait gâché de la nourriture. Des gens mouraient de faim partout, et lui la jetait comme si de rien n'était ? Quel genre d'être détestable était-il ? Les cris de l'homme avaient attiré l'attention du restaurant qui ne prononça mot, les yeux rivés sur la scène. 

Les cuisiniers, eux, commencèrent à paniquer. Il ne fallait pas que Sanji s'énerve. Sinon, il casserait tout. Chaque coq était au courant de l'importance de la nourriture dans ce restaurant : Zeff leur répétait tous les jours qu'il ne fallait pas la gâcher, qu'elle était précieuse. Sanji suivait ce concept à la lettre. Dès qu'un client refusait de manger ou bien se plaignait pour une quelconque raison, cela finissait souvent en massacre. Le blond au sourcil étrange ne s'écoutait plus et détruisait tout sur son passage.

Celui-ci serra les poings, tentant de se contrôler. Il ne comptait pas perdre contre cet homme, toutefois il ne s'abaisserait pas à son niveau en s'énervant de la sorte. Il lui fallait rester calme. Il avait pressenti dès le début que cette soirée ne se passerait pas normalement. Il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment en apercevant ces hommes, surtout le plus grand en armure. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu ce genre d'impression, si bien que cela l'inquiétait.

« Vous n'aviez pas besoin de jeter la nourriture si elle ne vous satisfaisait pas. »

Malgré tous ses efforts, il sentait sa colère s'accentuer. La présence même de cet homme le tuait. Il sentait qu'il devait partir à tout prix, que quelque chose de mauvais allait se produire. Pourtant, son corps ne bougeait pas. Il refusait. Il voulait faire comprendre la leçon à cet homme. Il réclamait un plat de Zeff lui-même et osait le balancer par-terre ? Quel genre d'égoïste était-il ? Luffy, lui, n'oserait pas laisser la moindre miette de la pire nourriture du monde.

Soudain, Sanji sentit une main sur son épaule. Sortant de sa torpeur, celui-ci tourna la tête et aperçut Zeff le Rouge, qui s'était spécialement déplacé en raison de l'espèce de chaos provoqué par ces clients. Retrouvant son calme, le blond échangea un regard avec son père puis fit un pas en arrière. Le vieux chnoque était assez grand pour régler ce problème tout seul.

« Si quelque chose ne vous convient pas, dites-le-moi au lieu de réagir de cette façon. »

A ces mots, l'homme en armure se leva, suivi par son compagnon. Leurs intentions étaient claires : ils n'étaient absolument pas venus savourer un délicieux repas en paix. Ils cherchaient la guerre. En voilà deux qui n'avaient pas froid aux yeux : que pouvaient-ils faire seuls face à des dizaines de cuisiniers entraînés ? Il ne s'agissait pas d'un braquage classique. Que cherchaient-ils en venant ici ? Avaient-ils un motif particulier ?

« Enfin je te retrouve, Zeff le Rouge. »

L'homme en armure arborait un sourire satisfait, cachant un air sadique et de haine. Sanji haussa un sourcil : qu'est-ce que ce vieux chnoque avait bien pu faire ? Sanji ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, ils devaient se connaître depuis plus de neuf ans, dans ce cas. En tout cas, son visage ne lui disait rien. L'homme qui l'accompagnait n'avait rien dit depuis tout à l'heure et se contentait d'observer la scène.

« Je ne pense pas vous connaître. Vous ai-je déjà croisé ?

\- Non, mais tu connais très bien mon frère. »

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'il sortit un arme à feu d'on-ne-savait-où, provoquant des cris de terreur chez les autres clients qui avaient pensé qu'ils pourraient dîner tranquillement sans être impliqués dans un règlement de compte. Alors que les cuisiniers s'agrippaient à leurs instruments de cuisine en guise d'armes, le propriétaire du restaurant restait tout-à-fait calme, examinant la situation.

« Cela fait neuf ans que je te cherche. Ce n'était pas facile, mais j'y suis enfin arrivé. »

L'inconnu tira en l'air, terrorisant encore plus les personnes innocentes présentes autour d'eux. L'instant d'après, les vitres du restaurant se brisèrent, laissant entrer des dizaines de gens. D'où sortaient-ils ? Sanji regarda autour de lui, puis aperçut des bateaux à moteur à l'extérieur, autour du navire. Quel idiot, pourquoi personne ne les avait-il remarqués ? Jurant dans sa barbe, le jeune cuistot reposa son attention sur l'homme en armure. Il menaçait le restaurant et il ne comptait absolument pas le laisser faire. S'il avait des histoires à régler avec le vieux chnoque, qu'il aille ailleurs.

La situation se présentait mal : il y avait de nombreux clients en danger. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser se faire blessés. Si cet homme avait réellement l'intention de provoquer un massacre, il devait à tout prix mettre ces personnes à l'abri. Néanmoins, il était le plus fort physiquement après Zeff parmi les cuisiniers et ne pouvait pas s'absenter. Il devait protéger tout le monde. Si ce restaurant était détruit, le vieux ne s'en remettrait jamais.

« Patty, va mettre les clients à l'abri à l'étage. 

\- Enfoiré, pour qui tu te prends à me donner des ordres ?!

\- Si tu ne le fais pas, alors comptes-tu prendre la responsabilité si jamais ils sont blessés ?! »

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait crié. Lui qui gardait toujours son calme dans n'importe quelle circonstance, sauf si une femme était blessée, venait de perdre le contrôle, même si ce n'était que durant quelques courts instants. Il avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec toutes les attaques qu'ils avaient subies autrefois. Ces hommes étaient forts, il le sentait en les voyant. Et celui en armure le mettait mal à l'aise, quand bien même il en ignorait la raison.

Alors que Patty s'empressait de faire monter les clients dans une salle sécurisée à l'étage, nul ne bougea parmi les combattants. Ils ne faisaient que tous se regarder dans les yeux. Sanji ne doutait pas de leur victoire, cependant elle viendrait avec un prix à payer. Ce ne serait pas si simple. Son regard se posa sur l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Ce dernier était resté silencieux depuis qu'il avait passé commande. Il paraissait fort ; certes moins que l'homme en armure, mais puissant quand même.

« Je suis sûr que tu te souviens de mon cher frère. Grâce à lui, tu as eu droit à une nouvelle jambe. »

Sur ce, les yeux de Zeff s'écarquillèrent. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cette histoire resurgirait après toutes ces années. Il avait baissé sa garde, il avait été trop sûr de lui. Sans perdre son calme, il serra les mâchoires puis continua d'examiner l'homme en face de lui. Il ne voyait aucune ressemblance avec celui qui lui avait fait perdre sa jambe. Depuis, il avait mis une jambe en bois, l'idée d'une jambe en plastique le dégoûtant. Il se moquait d'avoir l'air étrange, il trouvait sa jambe en bois plus pratique pour se battre.

La stupeur du vieux n'échappa pas à Sanji. Ce dernier ne savait pas comment il avait perdu sa jambe, il l'avait toujours connu avec ce bâton en bois. Il n'avait jamais vraiment posé de questions à ce sujet. À l'époque, un tel détail n'avait pas attiré son attention. Il avait eu d'autres choses qui lui occupaient les idées. Quand bien même cela l'intriguait, il refusait de laisser sa curiosité prendre le dessus. Lui-même cachait certains secrets et détestait quand quelqu'un cherchait à en savoir trop. Il respectait l'intimité de chacun.

Il fallait bien que quelqu'un fasse le premier pas. Décidé à ne pas y rester toute la soirée, le blond s'élança en direction de l'homme en armure, bien déterminé à la briser. Néanmoins, son coup de pied fut stoppé dans son élan alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Surpris, il leva la tête et remarqua l'homme silencieux avec des espèces de massues en métal dans les mains, devant lui. Il était parvenu à arrêter son coup de pied que même Patty ne parvenait pas à parer ? Qui était-il ? 

Sanji jura puis fit quelques pas en arrière, toujours les mains dans ses poches. Il avait vraiment besoin d'une cigarette. Par instinct, il en saisit une du paquet se trouvant dans sa veste puis l'alluma à l'aide de son briquet. Le vieux ne dirait rien. Fumer le calmait et l'aidait à se concentrer. Dans cette situation, il avait fortement besoin de quelque chose pour apaiser ses nerfs. Il ne quittait pas du regard l'homme aux armes bizarres, qui se décida enfin à parler encore.

« Désolé, mais si tu veux atteindre le grand Don Krieg, tu dois passer par moi, Gin. »

Gin. Pourquoi portait-il le nom d'un alcool ? Enfin, ce n'était pas le problème pour le moment. Au moins, il connaissait leurs noms à présent. Le coq blond remarqua que son attaque avait été l'élément déclencheur pour engager le combat. Les cuisiniers ainsi que les hommes venus en bateau se livraient une bataille sans pitié, chacun agissant pour ses intérêts. Les uns pour protéger le _Baratie_ , les autres... Eh bien... Pour les vaincre. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, il s'agissait d'une histoire de règlement de compte.

Peu importe, il devait vite les battre afin d'éviter d'endommager le restaurant encore plus. Il s'assurerait de leur envoyer la facture pour les vitres. Et dire que celles de l'entrée du restaurant venaient tout juste d'être réparées après l'arrivée de Luffy... Sans l'avouer à lui-même, il regretta son absence : s'il était réellement un pirate, alors cela voulait dire qu'il était fort. Il aurait pu les aider. Néanmoins, le cuistot avait appris à ne compter que sur lui-même, quand bien même Zeff avait toujours représenté une sorte de support.

L'algue verte devait aussi être puissante. Il avait la réputation d'être le célèbre chasseur de pirates. Ses trois katanas auraient pu en effrayer pas mal et il ne se débrouillait sûrement pas trop mal. Sanji s'en voulut de songer cela. Il ne reconnaîtrait jamais la puissance de cet homme qu'il méprisait totalement. Mais tant qu'à l'utiliser à son avantage... Des trois, il était le plus puissant, il n'en doutait pas une seconde : son aura le prouvait. 

Usopp, en revanche, n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose. Il pariait qu'il serait tout-à-coup atteint d'une maladie l'empêchant de se battre à leurs côtés s'il se trouvait là. Il paraissait frêle et ne savait pas se battre. Il ne serait qu'une gêne s'il venait ici. Sanji ne voulait pas leur en devoir une. Il refusait d'avoir une dette auprès de pirates. Il sympathisait avec eux uniquement pour ensuite les faire souffrir. Les pirates étaient des êtres méprisables et détestables. Il aurait souhaité plus que tout ne plus jamais en croiser de sa vie, or il n'avait pas eu le choix.

Par chance, les hommes ici présents n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir mangé un fruit du démon. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Zeff qui combattait le fameux Don Krieg. C'était lui qui lui avait appris à se battre après qu'il lui avait demandé de l'aider à devenir plus fort. Il refusait de revivre la même scène que lors de son enfance. Il n'avait plus d'ennemi contre lequel se venger, or il entendait bien protéger ce que son sauveur chérissait plus que tout : le _Baratie_. 

Il détourna rapidement son attention de son père adoptif lorsque Gin se jeta sur lui dans l'intention de le blesser, vraisemblablement même de le tuer. Mais il ne le laisserait pas faire, on ne tuait pas un cuisinier du _Baratie_ aussi facilement. Sanji esquiva ses assauts avec souplesse et tenta de donner un coup de pied qui fut esquivé. Il semblerait qu'il lui faudrait sortir les mains de ses poches. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, d'habitude seules des mauviettes les attaquaient.

Du coin de l'œil, Sanji remarqua des subalternes qui se dirigeaient vers lui avec leurs armes, dans l'intention de ne pas lui faire de bien. Pour attaquer plusieurs ennemis à la fois, il ne pouvait pas garder ses mains dans les poches. À la vitesse de l'éclair, il se mit sur ses mains puis tourna autour de lui-même, frappant tous ses assaillants en même temps. Seul Gin évita l'attaque en reculant de quelques pas. Il était le seul à posséder un cerveau, apparemment. 

Alors qu'il se relevait, Sanji entendit un bruit qu'il redoutait : le bois qui craque. Affolé, il tourna la tête pour assister à un spectacle bien minable : Zeff avait tenté de briser son armure, toutefois sa jambe de bois s'était cassé à son contact. Sa puissance faramineuse envoya Don Krieg valser quelques mètres plus loin, pour se relever indemne quelques secondes plus tard. Comment parvenait-il à supporter le poids de cette armure dorée ? Elle devait être incroyablement lourde, pourtant.

Ce n'était pas le problème le plus grave : le vieux chnoque n'avait plus qu'une jambe et ne pouvait plus se battre. Quel abruti, pourquoi avait-il tenu à avoir une jambe en bois plutôt qu'une prothèse, bien plus résistante ? Voilà à quoi cela l'avait mené, au final ! Sous le choc, le propriétaire du _Baratie_ était tombé et tentait tant bien que mal de se relever ; ce n'était pas évident avec une seule jambe. Sanji voulut le rejoindre mais sentit à la place une douleur dans son dos. Ce lâche l'avait frappé alors qu'il avait le dos tourné ?

« Ton combat est avec moi, laisse-les régler leurs affaires. »

Jurant, Sanji lutta contre la douleur et esquiva tant bien que mal un autre coup de Gin en faisant un pas sur le côté : il présentait maintenant plus d'ouvertures. N'hésitant plus, le blond lui asséna un violent coup de pied dans le bas du dos. Ils étaient quittes dorénavant et il n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Alors qu'il tournait la tête vers l'infirme, il se rendit compte avec horreur que Krieg s'était assis sur lui, lui donnant un air totalement vulnérable et pitoyable. Qui était-il pour l'humilier à ce point ?

Les autres cuisiniers, en voyant la scène, poussèrent des cris d'humiliation, appelant leur directeur, comme si cela allait changer quelque chose. Au contraire, la situation empira avec les cris de douleur des employés : ils se faisaient attaquer alors qu'ils ne portaient plus leur attention sur leur combat. Ils étaient en mauvaise posture, ce n'était encore jamais arrivé. Toutefois, Sanji entendait bien les chasser. Il ne les laisserait pas agir comme bon leur semblait.

Gin se releva vivement, ne lui laissant pas le temps de souffler. Quand bien même il voulait affronter ce Don Krieg, il devait tout d'abord se débarrasser de son adversaire actuel. Il s'agissait là du moyen le plus rapide pour terminer cette bataille. Le bras droit de l'homme en armure était rapide, Sanji ne vit pas venir le coup qui le percuta au niveau du ventre en l'envoya voler quelques mètres plus loin. Toussant quelques instants, il fut obligé de se relever immédiatement s'il ne voulait pas subir à nouveau la même chose.

Une main sur son ventre, il se rendit compte que sa cigarette était tombée dans sa chute. De toute manière, toutes les cigarettes du monde ne parviendraient pas à le calmer. Il était énervé pour de vrai, à présent. Il refusait d'être faible encore une fois. C'était arrivé neuf ans plus tôt et il avait perdu tout ce à quoi il tenait. S'il échouait maintenant, il n'aurait plus rien. Sauf peut-être sa vengeance envers les pirates. Mais il n'aurait personne à qui se raccrocher. Il serait tout seul.

Peu importait la douleur, il se ferait soigner plus tard. Cela n'avait aucune importance. S'il perdait le _Baratie_ , la souffrance serait pire et infinie. Il ne laisserait pas cela se produire. Il protégerait tout le monde, même ce foutu Patty qu'il ne pouvait pas blairer. Il n'était pas faible. Ne laissant pas à Gin le privilège du premier mouvement, il courut et para l'une de ses massues d'un coup de pied, pour finalement se prendre l'autre dans le ventre. Ces deux armes étaient un problème, il ne pouvait pas les éviter en même temps. De même, il refusait d'utiliser ses mains : si elles venaient à être blessées, comment cuisinerait-il ?

L'idéal serait de le désarmer d'une main. Sinon, il ne pourrait pas se défendre sans craindre une attaque double. Sans se décourager, Sanji répéta le même mouvement, bloquant l'un de ses bras, puis se baissa en arrière au moment où l'autre massue s'approcha. Il profita de la surprise de Gin pour bouger sa jambe et frapper au niveau de son épaule opposée, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Rien de bien méchant. 

Le blond au sourcil étrange profita de sa position supérieure pour donner un coup dans l'une de ses mains, lui faisant lâcher prise et envoyant valser l'une de ses armes. La chance avait tourné, il n'avait plus rien à craindre d'une éventuelle attaque double. Alors que son adversaire se relevait, il lui donna un coup de pied dans le visage, faisant couler du sang de son nez. Il reprenait le dessus. Cela le soulagea : il pouvait gagner. Il pouvait sauver tout le monde.

Néanmoins, un rire attira son attention : Gin se releva doucement, une main qui se tâcha de sang sur son visage, le regard déterminé. Il était coriace, il parvenait encore à tenir debout après son coup ? Il n'avait plus qu'une arme et se trouvait par conséquent en mauvaise position. Sanji fronça les sourcils : il ne pouvait pas sauver Zeff si ce type persistait à se battre. 

« Eh eh... Tu es quelqu'un d'intéressant. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me tient tête comme cela. »

Il riait. Cette situation l'amusait. Il éprouvait du plaisir en se battant. Pourquoi ? Quel genre de monstre était-il ? Si le bras droit était ainsi, alors qu'en était-il du chef ? Sanji manqua de frissonner à cette idée. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser intimider. Il était capable de le battre, il lui suffisait d'avoir confiance en lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les ravissantes clientes à l'étage supérieur être blessées. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. 

Cette fois, Gin prit l'initiative du premier mouvement. Par réflexe, Sanji porta une main à sa bouche pour n'y trouver aucune cigarette. Son costume était tout abîmé maintenant. Il allait devoir s'en procurer un autre. Quelle plaie. Enfin, c'était le cadet de ses soucis pour le moment. Il manqua de peu d'être touché par son adversaire qui se retourna rapidement afin de toujours lui faire face. Pour en finir au plus vite, il lui fallait des attaques puissantes. Sanji fit quelques pas en courant, sauta pour atterrir temporairement sur ses mains qui lui permirent de gagner en rapidité et de sauter à nouveau pour toucher Gin.

Ce dernier n'avait apparemment pas vu son coup venir et le prit en plein ventre. Il ne tomba cependant pas et reprit le combat de plus belle. Plus il était attaqué, plus il semblait gagner en puissance. C'était incroyable. Il n'était pas normal. Qu'est-ce que Zeff avait bien pu faire pour s'attirer des ennemis aussi puissants ? Serrant les dents, il tenta des simples coups de pieds en attendant d'avoir une bonne idée qui l'aiderait à le vaincre en quelques mouvements. Alors qu'il évitait les attaques de Gin, il se heurta contre Patty, lui aussi affairé de son côté.

« Abruti, tu ne peux pas faire attention où tu vas ? Je suis occupé, moi ! 

\- La ferme, bouseux ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous à ne rien faire ? Pourquoi tu ne sauves pas Zeff ? C'est ton père, je te rappelle ! »

Sanji serra les poings tandis que Krieg leva la tête vers eux. Il venait d'entendre la conversation. Le fils de Zeff ? Pourtant, à sa connaissance, ce dernier n'avait pas d'enfant. Avait-il mal entendu ? Non, impossible, on lui avait toujours dit qu'il avait une excellente ouïe. Zeff aurait donc un fils. Neuf ans auparavant, il n'en avait pas, et ce jeune blond avait l'air d'avoir une petite vingtaine d'années. D'ailleurs, il parvenait à tenir tête à Gin, son fidèle second.

Il avait créé son gang, nommé l'Armada de Krieg, une vingtaine d'années plus tôt avec Gin. Ils n'étaient pas précisément amis, cependant il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. De même, son second semblait avoir une certaine admiration envers lui, ce qui l'arrangeait dans ses projets. Il possédait une forte influence dans plusieurs quartiers depuis de nombreuses années. Sa vie avait été plutôt bien pendant environ dix ans, jusqu'à cette fameuse nouvelle. La mort de son frère, tué par Zeff le Rouge.

Dès lors, il l'avait cherché partout. Il aimait beaucoup son frère qu'il admirait. Celui-ci avait mangé un fruit du démon tout-à-fait redoutable, ce qui le rendait invincible. Il avait découvert des secrets du Gouvernement mondial mais avait finalement échoué dans sa quête du pouvoir avec tous ses suivants. Un témoin avait affirmé qu'il avait été tué par Zeff le Rouge, le même qui avait perdu sa jambe contre lui longtemps auparavant. Les deux étaient en quelque sorte des rivaux depuis toujours, et Zeff avait fini par l'emporter. Mais Krieg ne laisserait pas cet homme s'enfuir sans payer pour ses crimes.

Il ignorait d'où sortait ce fils, néanmoins il pourrait s'avérer utile dans ses plans. Il ne tuerait pas Zeff tout de suite, sinon il l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps. Il s'était assis sur lui et il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il était totalement soumis. Krieg ne pouvait pas rêver mieux : il allait pouvoir mener à bien sa vengeance. L'unijambiste allait souffrir comme lui-même avait souffert en apprenant la mort de son frère neuf ans plus tôt. Quoi de mieux que de le faire assister à la mort de son enfant ?

Alors que la bataille reprenait de plus belle entre le blond et Gin, le chef du gang sortit une arme à feu cachée quelque part dans son armure et la pointa sur la tête de Zeff. Il lui fallait maintenant attirer l'attention de tous les combattants ici présent puisqu'ils étaient chacun absorbés par leurs combats.

« Eh, petit. Le fils de Zeff, hein ? Je ne savais pas qu'il en avait un. »

A ces paroles, Sanji tourna la tête pour assister avec horreur à la scène sous ses yeux : Krieg assis sur le vieux chnoque complètement impuissant sans sa jambe de bois, un pistolet collé contre sa tête. Une terreur l'envahit : arrivait-il trop tard ? Ne pouvait-il donc pas le sauver ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas plus fort ? S'il l'était, alors il se serait débarrassé de Gin depuis bien longtemps et cet événement ne serait plus que de l'histoire ancienne.

Quand bien même il tournait le dos à son adversaire, ce dernier ne l'attaqua pas. Il attendait de connaître les intentions de son chef avant de le frapper dans le dos. Si Krieg avait attiré son attention, il devait avoir une bonne raison. Sanji réalisa à ce moment précis que leur ennemi avait parlé de leur lien de parenté. Comment le connaissait-il ? Aurait-il entendu Patty ? Cet idiot ne pouvait-il pas apprendre à parler moins fort ? Il espérait que cela n'allait pas attirer plus d'ennuis. S'il savait à quel point il se trompait...

« Tu tiens à ton père, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pff, ce vieux chnoque peut bien aller en Enfer, je m'en fiche.

\- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas tu ne vois pas de problème à ce que je le tue moi-même. »

Sanji soutint le regard de Krieg qui ôta le cran de sécurité et toucha la tête de Zeff avec le bout de l'arme meurtrière. Sans même réfléchir, le cuistot blond courut en direction de Krieg pour être finalement stoppé par Gin, une fois de plus. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le vieux mourir. Il lui en devait une. Il lui devait même sa vie. Sans lui, il ne serait plus rien. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Krieg le tuer sous ses yeux. À sa réaction, ce dernier esquissa un sourire sadique qui n'envisageait rien de bon.

« Je vois que tu n'es qu'un sale hypocrite. Si tu tiens tellement à lui, alors simplifie la tâche de Gin. Si tu te laisses faire, je laisserai peut-être ton père en vie. »

… Quoi ? Le monde s'arrêta autour de Sanji pendant quelques instants. Que... Il se faisait totalement dominer, le vieux n'était pas en mesure de se dégager et les cuisiniers peinaient à prendre le dessus sur tous les délinquants qui avaient débarqué. N'était-il donc en mesure de protéger personne ? Pétrifié, il ne parvenait pas à bouger. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? C'était juste un soir comme les autres... Ou presque. Pourquoi Patty avait-il laissé ces hommes rentrer ? Ils n'en seraient pas là si c'était le cas !

Perdu dans ses pensées, Sanji fut durement ramené à la réalité après un violent coup de cette massue en métal contre sa joue qui l'envoya au tapis. Il sentit un goût métallique se propager dans sa bouche, la douleur se fit encore plus présente. Malgré tout, il se releva à nouveau pour recevoir une nouvelle attaque au niveau de l'épaule. Autour de lui, les cuisiniers criaient son nom d'une voix désespérée. Les deux meilleurs combattants se laissaient mener par le bout du nez.

Zeff serra les dents en voyant cette scène. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir cela. Pourquoi cet abruti se laissait-il faire ? Il se relevait pour mieux se faire frapper. Il sentait que son protégé était à court d'idées et qu'il était totalement misérable. Il comprenait qu'il agissait pour son bien, néanmoins il refusait de le voir se faire massacrer de la sorte.

« Sale petit cornichon ! Tu penses vraiment que j'ai besoin d'un minable comme toi pour me protéger ? Tu me fais honte ! »

Sanji, debout tant bien que mal, tourna lentement sa tête couverte de sang vers le propriétaire du _Baratie_ , l'air extrêmement sérieux. Il ne plaisantait pas ; lui non plus. Cette situation s'aggravait plus à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. N'existait-il donc pas de miracles ? Sanji prit une cigarette d'une main tremblante et l'alluma tant bien que mal. Il éprouvait des difficultés à réprimer les tremblements de son corps. La vache, qu'est-ce qu'il avait mal ! Mais si c'était le prix à payer pour sauver tout le monde, il l'acceptait.

« La ferme, vieux chnoque. Je rembourse ma dette. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, je sauve la tienne.

\- Je me fous de ce que tu peux bien songer ! Tu penses vraiment qu'il tiendra parole et partira gentiment une fois que ce type t'aura tué ?

\- C'est un risque que je suis prêt à courir. »

Les employés ne pouvaient que regarder, impuissants, en faisant toutefois attention à leurs adversaires, Sanji se faire littéralement massacrer. Une peur les envahit tous : à ce rythme là, il allait mourir. S'il mourait, Zeff ne s'en remettrait jamais. Tous pouvaient voir à quel point cette situation le révoltait. Si cette armure extrêmement résistante n'avait pas cassé sa jambe de bois, il n'aurait fait qu'un bouchée de ce Krieg, lequel regardait la scène avec amusement. 

Malgré ses blessures, Sanji persistait à se relever après chacun de ses coups, quand bien même il tremblait plus à chaque fois. Il faisait pitié à voir. Lui, l'homme si fier qui tenait tête sans cesse à Zeff et aux autres cuistots se faisait tuer à petit feu. Et, le pire, c'était qu'il ne se défendait pas. Il n'essayait même pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser Sanji mourir. Carne, révolté, se dirigea vers Gin, son couteau en l'air, prêt à le blesser le plus possible. Cependant, son attaque fut aisément déviée par sa massue en métal. Zeff n'en pouvait plus d'assister à cette scène.

« Arrête ça, Sanji ! Je ne t'ai pas sauvé il y a neuf ans pour que tu fiches ta vie en l'air ! Même si tu n'es pas mon fils, je te considère comme tel ! »

Cette déclaration stupéfia tous les membres du restaurant. Sanji... N'était pas le fils de Zeff ? Les coqs se regardèrent entre eux, l'air de dire : « je m'en doutais ! ». Ils avaient toujours eu quelques soupçons, mais rien de fondé. Leur supérieur hiérarchique venait de leur présenter la vérité sur un plateau d'argent. Une question subsistait tout de même : s'il n'était pas son fils, alors qui était-il ? Et que s'était-il passé neuf ans auparavant ?

Le plus surpris était sans conteste Sanji. Ses yeux écarquillés le prouvaient, de même que son corps pétrifié. Il l'avait appelé par son prénom. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis des années. Très vite, il s'était mis à l'appeler « petit cornichon » ou bien des surnoms dans ce genre-là. De plus, il ne lui avait jamais révélé ouvertement ses sentiments jusqu'alors. Entendre une telle déclaration paraissait presque irréel. Rêvait-il ? Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, une fois ses esprits retrouvés.

Krieg haussa un sourcil : alors ce Sanji n'était pas son fils biologique ? Il s'en serait douté ; après tout, ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout, sauf peut-être dans leur style de combat. Cependant, un autre détail attira plus particulièrement son attention : il affirmait lui avoir sauvé la vie neuf ans plus tôt. Son frère était mort neuf années auparavant. Y aurait-il un lien ? Le chef de l'Armada de Krieg n'avait pas eu vent de toutes les activités de son frère, or celui-ci lui avait parlé de sa dernière mission.

Il avait entendu parler d'un livre rare détenu par des personnes dans le nord du pays. Néanmoins, elles avaient refusé de parler et il avait dû les achever. Il l'avait eu au téléphone juste après cet événement, avant d'être interrompus par Zeff qui l'avait finalement tué. Si l'unijambiste avait sauvé la vie de ce blond, y avait-il un rapport avec cette histoire ? Alors qu'il établissait des liens, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent : était-il le fameux survivant potentiel dont son frère lui avait parlé ? Si c'était le cas, alors... Il posa le regard sur l'homme qui venait d'être à nouveau frappé et se trouvait allongé sur le sol. Il ne se relèverait probablement pas.

« Eh, toi ! Tu ne serais pas... »

Krieg n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase. Il fut interrompu par un mur qui explosa en face de lui. Avant d'avoir l'occasion de réagir, un projectile le projeta en arrière et il se cogna fortement la tête. Son armure protégeait son corps, mais pas sa tête... Qui avait osé lui tirer dessus ?! Une silhouette se releva dans un nuage de poussière, excitant la curiosité de toutes les personnes présentes dans cette salle. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Un silence s'imposa parmi l'assemblée, lequel fut brisé par une voix puissante.

« Sanji !! De la viande !! »


	8. Don Krieg : Sanji & Usopp vs Gin

**Epica – Our destiny :**<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EA_dTrx-BEA>

 

Le silence s'imposa dans le restaurant. Le mur détruit était éparpillé sur le sol. Un nuage de poussière empêchait ceux qui se battaient de voir ce qui se déroulait autour d'eux. Que s'était-il produit, exactement ? Ils défendaient le _Baratie_ , lorsque cette explosion les avait interrompus. Avaient-ils préparé un canon sur le rivage ? Zeff avait perdu sa jambe de bois, Sanji était sur le point de mourir. La situation ne pouvait pas empirer.

Les cuisiniers commencèrent à paniquer : ils le sentaient, la fin approchait. Ils étaient totalement impuissants. Les deux plus grands combattants du restaurant n'étaient plus en état de se battre. S'ils perdaient ce combat, on leur ôterait bien pire : leur maison, leur famille. Ils avaient juré de protéger le restaurant, or ils n'étaient pas suffisamment forts. Ils ne parvenaient même pas à se débarrasser de tous ces membres du gang. 

Don Krieg haussa un sourcil, pris au dépourvu : qu'était-ce ? Qu'était donc cette explosion qui l'avait interrompu ? Il n'avait ordonné aucune attaque de ce genre, et, à en juger la réaction des cuisiniers, eux non plus. Que s'était-il donc précisément passé ? 

Il toussa légèrement en raison de la poussière qu'il s'infiltrait dans ses poumons. Il jeta rapidement un coup d’œil vers le blond recouvert de sang : Gin l'avait salement amoché, il ne se relèverait assurément plus. Quel idiot il était de se sacrifier. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention d'épargner Zeff le Rouge. Ce dernier paierait généreusement pour ses crimes.

« Luffy ! Tu m'as cassé le nez ! »

En entendant cette voix, Sanji écarquilla les yeux. Impossible... Était-il en train de rêver ? C'était bien trop beau pour être vrai. Il avait perdu tout espoir et avait été prêt à abandonner sa vie, pourvu que cela sauvât le _Baratie_. Il ne sentait plus son corps, il ne ressentait que la douleur. On ne comptait pas lui accorder une mort rapide et indolore, décidément. Qu'est-ce que le vieux chnoque avait bien pu faire pour s'attirer de tels ennemis ?

À en juger les propos de Krieg, ce dernier voulait se venger car il avait fait quelque chose à son frère. Sanji ignorait beaucoup de choses sur le passé de son père adoptif, lequel aurait vraisemblablement perdu sa jambe à cause de ce fameux frère. L'avait-il tué ? Le coq au sourcil étrange ne voyait pas d'autre explication plausible quant à cette haine. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas mener une vie normale ?

« Mais non ! Regarde, il est juste tordu.

\- C'est ce que je dis ! Il est cassé ! »

Des rires résonnèrent dans la salle à l'ambiance lugubre. Le nuage de poussière se dissipa progressivement. Deux silhouettes se dessinaient dans cet amas. Nul ne se battait, trop curieux de connaître l'identité des deux énergumènes qui venaient d'atterrir là. Les cuisiniers du _Baratie_ , de leur côté, se frottaient les yeux afin de s'assurer qu'ils ne rêvaient pas : ils connaissaient ces voix, pour les avoir entendues tous les jours depuis un certain temps. Pouvaient-ils reposer leurs espoirs sur eux ?

« Sanji ! De la viande ! »

L'intéressé esquissa un léger sourire. Il ne manquait jamais de se faire remarquer. Le premier jour, il était passé au travers de la vitrine. À présent, c'était un mur. Ne pouvait-il décidément pas attendre ? Incorrigible, ce type. Sans vouloir l'admettre, il était content de les voir, même s'ils n'étaient que des maudits pirates qu'il méprisait. La chance allait probablement tourner. Peut-être que ces deux hommes possédés cachaient une grande puissance enfouie profondément.

En dépit de la douleur, le blond se releva en tremblant violemment. Gin ne le regardait pas, autant en profiter. Sa deuxième cigarette était tombée depuis longtemps et il ne la voyait plus. Il s'en serait volontiers allumé une troisième, or il sentait qu'il n'en aurait pas la force. Rien que tenir debout représentait un véritable exploit en soit. 

« Désolé, Luffy, mais j'ai bien peur d'être occupé pour le moment.

\- Ah !! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi tout est cassé ? Sanji ! Tu es couvert de sang !! »

Apercevant enfin l'état de la salle, Luffy et Usopp commencèrent à s'affoler. Ils s'absentaient une journée et voilà ce qui se produisait ? Usopp hurla en voyant les armes ainsi que le sang qui recouvrait Sanji. Il avait bien senti qu'il ne fallait pas venir, d'autant plus que Zoro avait disparu depuis la veille. Pourtant, cet idiot ne l'avait pas écouté et avait à tout prix voulu dîner ici. Manger sa propre nourriture était trop lui demander.

Le jeune tireur d'élite tenta de réprimer les tremblements qui se répartissaient dans ses jambes en se cachant derrière Luffy, lequel regardait l'état de la salle, ou plus précisément la nourriture par-terre. Ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'il y avait un terrible bataille juste sous leurs yeux ? Pourquoi cet abruti ne songeait-il toujours qu'à manger ? Était-il humain ? Enfin, tout bien réfléchi, il avait mangé un fruit du démon qui avait modifié son organisme, à défaut de le posséder.

Il aurait dû faire plus confiance à son instinct. Ils étaient arrivés trop tard pour embarquer. Luffy avait passé son temps à dormir et refusé de partir à la recherche de Zoro, prétextant que ce dernier était capable de se débrouiller tout seul et qu'il finirait forcément par revenir. Usopp, de son côté, en doutait, à en juger son sens de l'orientation pour le moins déplorable. Mais si Luffy affirmait qu'il reviendrait, alors il lui faisait confiance. Zoro et lui entretenaient une relation privilégiée.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient aperçus que le _Baratie_ avait levé l'ancre, Luffy avait décidé de le traquer à l'odeur. Cela avait été éprouvant de l'empêcher de sauter dans l'eau. Avec son corps, il ne pouvait pas nager, il en était pourtant parfaitement conscient, _normalement_. Ce n'était toutefois pas le pire. Non, le plus atroce avait été le moment où Luffy avait aperçu le restaurant, inhabituellement entouré de bateaux à moteur.

À cet instant précis, son capitaine avait eu, comme toujours, une idée remarquable : se projeter, tel un missile, vers le restaurant. Le jeune Sénégalais aurait dû se douter de ses intentions lorsqu'il lui avait dit de bien s'accrocher à lui. Ensuite, eh bien, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un véritable champ de bataille. Qu'allait-il se passer dorénavant ? Sanji avait l'air plutôt amoché. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais vu se battre, il l'avait pensé plus coriace. Son adversaire n'avait pas autant de blessures que lui.

Contre toute attente, Luffy leva les bras en l'air comme pour s'étirer puis chercha une chaise encore intacte sur laquelle il s'assit, sous le regard effaré des autres personnes présentes dans le restaurant. Comment pouvait-il être aussi distrait ? Non, pire, aveugle ? Ne remarquait-il pas l'ambiance quelque peu... Inhabituelle ? Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ? Au contraire, il se comportait tout-à-fait normalement, comme si rien n'avait changé. Usopp ne le comprendrait jamais.

Les combattants, qui jusque là n'avaient pas bougé, se regardèrent d'un air perplexe. Les uns se demandaient ce qu'il manigançait tandis que les autres le voyaient comme un autre ennemi à éliminer. Il avait l'air de connaître le fils de Zeff le Rouge, l'ennemi de leur chef. 

Cela ne faisait que l'impliquer dans cette histoire. Deux des subordonnés de Krieg se dirigèrent avec leurs épées vers le jeune garçon avec un chapeau de paille qui avait l'air de patienter tranquillement. S'il attendait qu'on lui serve de la viande, qu'il aille patienter en Enfer.

Alors que les deux hommes s'apprêtaient à baisser leurs armes sur la future jeune victime qui n'avait pas l'air de les remarquer, Usopp retint son souffle. À quoi jouait-il ? Il l'avait vu se battre auparavant contre ceux qui tentaient de le tuer après avoir vu son pouvoir, quand bien même il avait toujours évité de les blesser. Néanmoins, il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi détaché de la situation. Pourquoi ne regardait-il même pas ses attaquants ? 

Avant même de pouvoir réagir, les deux attaquants se retrouvèrent à terre, inconscients, une marque de poing sur la joue. Un nouveau silence dérangeant s'imposa parmi l'assistance pour être brisé par des murmures de stupéfaction. Que s'était-il passé exactement ? Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de voir les deux délinquants se faire amocher. 

Leurs voix se turent cependant lorsqu'ils aperçurent le regard du garçon au chapeau de paille qui se voulait dur et sans bonne intention. Ses yeux leur firent subitement froid dans le dos. Qui était-il, pour parvenir à mettre deux hommes au tapis en un clin d’œil ?

« Sanji. De la viande. »

L'intéressé revint à la réalité une fois son nom prononcé d'une voix sérieuse. Ce type était... Fort. Il était parvenu à vaincre deux de ses assaillants en un seul coup. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une autre preuve pour savoir qu'il était possédé. Il cachait très bien sa puissance, il ne s'était douté de rien. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un garçon à l'apparence aussi fragile se serait révélé aussi coriace. S'il voulait l'éradiquer, cela ne serait pas simple.

« Désolé, Luffy, mais j'ai quelques clients plutôt exigeants pour le moment. Il fallait arriver plus tôt.

\- Si je t'aide, j'aurai ma viande plus vite, n'est-ce pas ? »

A ces mots, le cuistot cligna des yeux. Hein ? Il lui proposait son aide ? Pourquoi ? Les pirates n'aidaient personne, c'était bien connu. Sa fierté refusait son offre, toutefois son corps sentait qu'il ne gagnerait pas si Luffy ne lui prêtait pas main forte. 

Peut-être qu'Usopp cachait lui aussi une puissance sous son apparence de trouillard. L'algue verte aurait pu être utile, lui aussi. Mais, contrairement aux deux, lui ne venait pas à chaque fois, juste quand bon lui semblait. Tant pis. La force du jeune Brésilien paraissait suffisante.

« Je suppose.

\- Super ! Il suffisait de demander ! »

A peine termina-t-il sa phrase que sa bonne humeur revint ; un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Sans laisser le temps à qui que ce fût de réagir, il fit quelques pas en avant puis étendit sa jambe et emporta plusieurs ennemis sur son passage. 

Tous ceux présents, à l'exception d'Usopp, écarquillèrent les yeux jusqu'à les sortir de leurs orbites. Ils n'avaient encore jamais vu son pouvoir, et, hormis Sanji, nul ne savait qu'il était en réalité un pirate. Il venait de dévoiler son identité sans songer aux conséquences. Si cette histoire sortait des murs du restaurant, il serait traqué jour et nuit. 

Les hommes emportés par son coup de pied rallongé furent éjectés du _Baratie_ et envoyés par-dessus bord, diminuant par conséquent fortement le nombre de combattants. Dorénavant, ils pourraient avoir l'avantage. Une sorte d'engouement s'empara des cuisiniers. 

Voilà ce qu'ils avaient espéré : ils étaient sauvés ! Personne ne mourrait. Les ennemis seraient chassés et le _Baratie_ reprendrait son activité normale. Néanmoins, ils se rendirent bien compte qu'un problème subsistait : Luffy était un pirate. Un ennemi du Gouvernement mondial, de la Justice.

Cette réalisation calma leurs ardeurs. Leur héros potentiel était un hors-la-loi. Si quelqu'un le reportait à la Marine, il serait exécuté sur-le-champ, comme de nombreux avant lui depuis la nuit des temps. Toutefois, ils ne comprenaient pas un point plutôt majeur : pourquoi ce pirate les aidait-il ? Vraisemblablement, il s'agissait d'une affaire de viande. Les avait-il laissés en vie jusqu'à présent pour de la nourriture ? Cela expliquait pourquoi il tenait à protéger le restaurant. Il ne leur ferait jamais rien, pourvu qu'ils eussent de la viande à disposition en quantité suffisante.

Quand bien même le garçon au chapeau de paille était lui aussi leur ennemi, ils pouvaient se servir de lui. Dans la situation actuelle, Don Krieg était bien plus effrayant. S'il leur prêtait main forte, tous y gagneraient. Concernant la suite... Ils pourraient peut-être vérifier sa prime et mettre du somnifère dans ses aliments. Il fallait simplement se méfier des deux autres : l'épéiste remarquerait à coup sûr la moindre drogue. Quant à l'Africain, ils ne savaient qu'en penser : était-il réellement un peureux ? Sûrement pas, à en juger la puissance de son ami en apparence faible et inoffensif.

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas sauver ton père, petit ? »

Toute l'attention se tourna à nouveau vers l'homme en armure dorée. Celui-ci tenait toujours Zeff en joue et dévoilait un air quelque peu irrité. Cela ne faisait pas partie de son plan. Pourquoi était-ce si dur de tuer cet homme ? Il l'avait cherché sans relâche pendant neuf ans pour en définitive apprendre qu'il se trouvait juste sous son nez, dans la capitale. Il avait passé tant d'années à peaufiner son plan afin qu'il fût parfait, et les résultats n'étaient toujours pas satisfaisants. Il avait pensé que tuer le fils de Zeff sous ses yeux était une opportunité inespérée. Il ne comptait pas la gâcher.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui me bats, je n'ai pas brisé l'accord. »

Krieg sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à craquer. Ce qu'il disait n'était pas faux, or il refusait de s'avouer vaincu. Il vengerait son frère sans faillir. Désespéré, il pointa le pistolet en direction de Sanji. Il en avait assez d'attendre que Gin le finisse. Zeff devait souffrir, il tiendrait parole.

« Tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à prendre la place de ton père, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le blond se pétrifia. Il détestait ce contrôle que Krieg exerçait sur lui. Il ne pouvait absolument rien faire, il ne sentait plus son corps. Si on le poussait légèrement, il tomberait à coup sûr et ne se relèverait pas. Il n'était plus en mesure de se battre, c'était évident. Si l'ennemi du vieux tirait, il n'aurait jamais la force d'esquiver. S'il pouvait être utile et rembourser sa dette auprès de Zeff en abandonnant sa vie, il acceptait volontiers. Son visage devait montrer clairement sa résignation, dans la mesure où le chef de l'Armada de Krieg souriait d'un air satisfait alors que le vieux se débattait, révolté.

« Sale petit cornichon ! As-tu oublié ton rêve ? Tu as juré de ne pas mourir avant de l'avoir trouvée ! »

Sanji écarquilla les yeux, complètement choqué par ses paroles. Sa bouche entrouverte aurait laissé tomber sa cigarette s'il en fumait une actuellement. Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il avait oublié. Ce rêve était ce qui lui permettait d'aller de l'avant depuis ce jour. Comment avait-il pu ne pas y songer, alors qu'il s'était promis de réussir ? Un véritable homme se devait de tenir parole. Zeff, le seul au courant de son objectif, avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Néanmoins, il devait payer sa dette.

Serrant les poings et les mâchoires, Sanji cherchait désespérément un moyen pour s'en sortir pendant que Krieg ôtait le cran de sécurité de son arme. Que faire, que faire ? Sa volonté de vivre n'arrêterait pas la balle. Il n'avait ni la force, ni le temps, ni l'occasion de le désarmer. S'il tentait quoi que ce fût, Gin le retiendrait. De même, le moindre mouvement le faisait atrocement souffrir. Si le haki des rois existait vraiment, il en aurait besoin tout de suite. Il sentait Krieg qui appuyait lentement sur la gâchette. Comment pouvait-il se tirer de cette situation ?

Soudain, un bras passa à côté de sa tête à toute vitesse. Un poing percuta Don Krieg en plein ventre, l'envoyant tomber quelques mètres plus loin. Chacun dans le restaurant resta bouche bée : qui était parvenu à toucher Don Krieg, pourtant invincible avec son armure dorée ? Les regards se tournèrent alors vers le bras qui retourna vers son propriétaire, le garçon au chapeau de paille, retrouvant par conséquent sa longueur normale. Avec ce pouvoir aussi banal qu'était l'élasticité, il possédai pourtant une telle puissance ? Mis à part quelques personnes dans l'assistance, nul n'avait vu jusqu'alors un utilisateur de fruit du démon en action. C'était tout simplement terrifiant.

Sans laisser à Krieg le temps de se relever, Luffy courut dans sa direction et lui asséna un nouveau de poing, dans le visage cette fois. Il n'avait plus ce grand sourire innocent sur le visage ; au contraire, son regard était dur, son air particulièrement sérieux. Il ne prenait plus cette situation à la légère et avait compris (enfin) son degré de gravité. Sanji le regardait se battre, l'air perdu et ému à la fois : il l'avait secouru. Même si ce n'était que pour la viande, il lui avait sauvé la vie.

Gin jura : la situation avait pris une tournure dramatique en à peine quelques secondes. Si Krieg ne pouvait pas les tuer, il s'en chargerait. Sanji était tellement mal en point qu'un petit coup suffirait pour l'achever. Serrant son arme lourde dans la main, il s'élança vers le blond qui lui tournait le dos et regardait le combat entre celui au chapeau de paille et son chef. Ce dernier ne se laisserait pas battre, il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Gin s'arrêta cependant lorsqu'il ressentit une douleur dans son dos. Cela ressemblait à une petite explosion.

« Ah ah ! Goûte aux billes explosives du valeureux capitaine Usopp ! »

Sa première erreur fut de se retourner, pour être accueilli chaleureusement par une autre de ces billes explosives qui l'aveugla. Sa deuxième erreur fut de ne pas bouger, recevant en conséquence de nombreux autres missiles – Gin y reconnut l'odeur de l’œuf pourri. Qui était ce maudit Usopp qui lui barrait la route ? Un ami du chapeau de paille ? Avec rage, il essuya son visage et aperçut un homme aux cheveux crépus qui tremblait entièrement. Quoi, il avait affaire à une mauviette ? Qui avait réussi à le toucher, qui plus est ? Il avait trop baissé sa garde.

À chaque combat, Usopp ne participait jamais et laissait toujours Zoro et Luffy s'occuper de leurs poursuivants. Il avait bien trop peur. Lui n'était pas fort, contrairement à ces deux monstres. Ils s'attiraient sans cesse des ennuis lorsqu'ils se baladaient : Zoro refusait toujours de lâcher ses sabres dont le port était interdit et Luffy, eh bien... Il ne savait pas ce que « ne pas montrer ses pouvoirs en public » signifiait. Par conséquent, sa petite vie tranquille avait pris fin au moment de sa rencontre avec son « capitaine ». Ce n'était pas trop mal, d'un côté. Sa vie actuelle lui plaisait bien plus, même si elle était devenue particulièrement dangereuse.

En voyant Luffy s'énerver autant et la gravité de la situation, le jeune Sénégalais avait voulu faire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire alors que Sanji était en danger de mort. Zoro lui avait dit que celui-ci se méfiait d'eux. Tout bien réfléchi, Usopp s'était rendu compte qu'il avait raison, en l'observant de plus près. Luffy, bien évidemment, n'avait rien remarqué. D'ailleurs, il ne lui avait absolument rien dit à propos de la véritable nature des pirates et des fruits du démon. Ceci expliquait cela. Malgré tout, Usopp ne pouvait pas regarder Sanji se faire massacrer sous ses yeux. Pour une fois, il se battrait. 

« Ne t'en fais pas, Sanji, je m'occupe de ce type. »

L'interpellé se retourna vers lui, stupéfait. Usopp faisait de son mieux pour sourire, toutefois au fond de lui-même il était terrifié : facile à dire, mais à faire ? Il parvenait à peine à réprimer ses tremblements. Pourtant, il voulait protéger son ami et venir en aide à Luffy, déjà occupé avec Krieg. N'empêche, son adversaire avait un air assez terrifiant lorsqu'il le regardait... Très terrifiant, même. Il n'était pas qualifié pour les combats rapprochés qui le désavantageaient grandement. 

Armé de son lance-pierres, il tenta de lui envoyer d'autres billes explosives ou similaires dans l'espoir de le ralentir. Cependant, il dut user de son don pour la fuite, ou du moins l'esquive. Le champ de bataille, à défaut de lui trouver un autre nom, était déjà bien petit ; il ne pouvait pas prendre de distance. Il devait déjà éviter toutes les tables et chaises cassées qui lui barraient la route pour la plupart.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, Usopp se retourna pour attaquer mais fut à la place accueilli par son adversaire qui l'avait rattrapé et lui asséna un coup de son espèce de massue dans le visage. Sous le coup de l'impact, l'adolescent tomba au sol, en se cognant en même temps contre une chaise. Une douleur lancinante se répandit dans sa tête. C'était affreusement douloureux. Sa mère avait-elle subi une souffrance similaire au moment de sa mort ? Non, il ne devait pas penser à elle, cela le détournerait de son objectif.

Le coup qu'il attendait n'arriva cependant pas. Perplexe, il rouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut que son assaillant se trouvait par-terre. Que s'était-il passé ? Tournant légèrement le regard, il s'aperçut qu'un homme en costume noir se tenait dos à lui et tentait de s'allumer une cigarette. Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il était sauvé. Sanji était parvenu à se déplacer à nouveau et à se débarrasser de leur ennemi.

« Ne te méprends pas, je déteste être endetté. »

Son sourire s'élargit encore plus. Il essayait de faire le fort. Toutefois, son instinct détectait toujours les mensonges lorsqu'il en entendait un. Cette histoire d'endettement n'était pas fausse, or il cachait ses véritables sentiments. Pour le moment, il s'en contenterait, il comprenait sa réticence à s'ouvrir à des pirates.

Il hésitait à leur faire confiance. C'était tout-à-fait compréhensible, il ne savait pas qu'un utilisateur de fruit du démon n'était pas possédé par ce dernier. De même, il pensait assurément qu'ils en avaient mangé un chacun. Une fois ce combat terminé, il forcerait Luffy à tout lui raconter ou bien il s'en chargerait lui-même.

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque Gin se releva, l'air plus enragé encore. Usopp, debout, coula un regard vers Sanji : ce dernier n'était pas en état de se battre, c'était déjà un miracle qu'il l'eût sauvé quelques minutes plus tôt. Lui-même était bien trop faible pour lui tenir tête. Il ne restait qu'une seule solution : l'attaquer à deux. 

Cette pratique déloyale représentait pourtant leur unique espoir : il se chargerait de couvrir le blond déjà suffisamment mal en point. Toutefois, il n'avait pas le temps de lui faire part de son plan. Il espérait que le message dans son regard était suffisamment clair. Sanji hocha simplement la tête puis esquiva le coup de Gin qui lui était destiné. Il fallait vite en finir, car il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Usopp profita de la diversion du cuisinier pour préparer son lance-pierres. Fort heureusement, il ne sortait jamais sans une multitude de munitions : avec ses deux amis, ils pouvaient se faire attaquer n'importe où n'importe quand. Il fallait toujours avoir de quoi se défendre. Il ne voulait pas être capturé et accusé de complicité avec des pirates, même si cela était la vérité. Il était bien trop jeune pour mourir. Prenant son courage à deux mains, le jeune Africain tira en direction de l'ennemi en prenant soin de ne pas toucher son ami qui se battait malgré ses blessures.

Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer sa façon de se battre : il utilisait essentiellement ses jambes, ses mains lui servaient uniquement d'appui. Quel style étrange. Enfin, Zoro n'était pas mal dans son genre non plus. Qui d'autre dans le monde avait eu l'idée de se battre avec trois épées ? Le fait qu'il fût capable d'utiliser le sabre dans sa bouche constituait déjà un exploit. Usopp ne le comprendrait jamais, il maîtrisait vraiment une technique unique qu'il nommait santoryû. Cela voulait dire trois épées en japonais, sa langue natale. Il regrettait qu'il ne se trouvât pas là avec eux, il n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de ce Gin.

Malgré sa volonté qui lui avait permis de bouger encore, Sanji n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour se battre vraiment. Esquiver les coups de son arme en métal devenait de plus en plus difficile, sa vue se brouillait, son corps répondait de plus en plus mal. Même sa cigarette ne lui donnait pas de force. Néanmoins, il jura de ne pas la laisser tomber, celle-là, et de la terminer. Maintenant qu'il savait que Luffy s'occupait de Don Krieg, il n'avait plus à se laisser faire. Il pouvait riposter, quand bien même ses coups de pied avaient perdu de leur intensité. C'était regrettable, or il pouvait gagner, surtout avec l'aide d'Usopp.

En parlant du loup, une petite explosion comme tout à l'heure coupa son adversaire dans sa lancée. Même s'il était conscient de leur attitude déloyale, Sanji se moquait bien de tricher. Usopp n'avait pas l'air très fort et lui-même était salement amoché. Si on calculait leurs états, ils étaient à égalité avec Gin. Ils attaquaient simplement sur deux fronts. Pour une fois, Sanji ne se souciait guère des moyens, pourvu qu'il obtînt la victoire. Il devait vaincre ces hommes et libérer le _Baratie_ de leur emprise. Autour d'eux, les cuisiniers s'occupaient des subalternes restants.

Le blond voulut donner un coup de pied à son ennemi pendant qu'il récupérait encore de l'attaque d'Usopp, cependant celui-ci fut plus rapide. Il esquiva son attaque en faisant un pas sur le côté puis lui donna un coup de sa soi-disant massue dans le ventre avant de se tourner vers le jeune tireur d'élite qui avait cru pouvoir rester hors de danger. La victime toussa en posant une main sur son ventre : s'il continuait à prendre de tels assauts, il ne passerait pas la nuit. Afin de survivre, il devait donner tout ce qu'il avait. Il ne se retiendrait pas.

« Kyaah !! Sanji, sauve-moi !! »

Serrant les mâchoires afin de lutter contre la douleur, l'interpellé courut en direction de Gin qui tentait en vain de toucher Usopp, lequel dévoilait l'étendue de ses dons de fuite. Ils se révélaient relativement pratiques, dans la mesure où cela détournait l'attention de leur adversaire. Profitant de cette occasion, Sanji s'élança vers celui-ci et parvint à le toucher au niveau du cou. Cela devrait enfin le rendre inconscient. Il était coriace, il avait résisté à ses attaques durant tout ce temps. Il était temps d'en finir pour de bon, il en avait assez de se battre contre ces types.

« Bravo, Sanji, tu as suivi mes instructions à la lettre ! »

Celui-ci ignora ses propos et tira une bouffée de sa cigarette, ce qui le détendit. Il voulait s'assurer que ce combat était véritablement terminé avant de se laisser aller. Plus que tout, il avait envie de s'allonger et se reposer, oublier ses blessures. Néanmoins, le danger restait présent. 

Usopp, de son côté, commençait déjà à relâcher la pression, comme s'il avait terminé sa tâche. Il n'était pas faux que, sans lui, il n'aurait pas pu le vaincre. Ils avaient formé une équipe. Il s'était allié avec un pirate. Plus il y songeait, plus il trouvait cela étrange : il ne possédait aucun pouvoir, c'était évident. Sinon, il ne serait pas aussi peureux et l'aurait utilisé plutôt que de se faire blesser.

Lorsqu'il l'avait compris, son corps était parvenu à bouger et il avait été en mesure de le sauver. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait fini par le considérer comme un ami, ou quelque chose s'en rapprochant. Usopp le trouillard avait fait de son mieux pour le sauver. Il n'avait pas pu rester planté là sans rien faire et le regarder se faire poursuivre. En tout cas, il n'était pas un pirate, c'était sûr. Il n'était possédé par aucun démon. Dans ce cas, que faisait-il en compagnie de Luffy ? Y était-il contraint ? Non, il n'en avait pas l'air. Tout paraissait si compliqué...

Sanji en vint à se demander ce qu'était réellement un pirate : pour en avoir rencontré dans son enfance, il savait qu'ils étaient cruels et sans pitié. Pourtant, Luffy ne leur ressemblait absolument pas. Il rayonnait tellement d'innocence que c'en était déconcertant. Existait-il divers types de démons ? Le Gouvernement mondial assurait toutefois que les démons enfermés dans les fruits étaient tous maléfiques et que seuls les serviteurs de la Justice pouvaient les maîtriser. Luffy n'en était pas un, alors qui était-il en réalité ?

Alors qu'il tirait une bouffée de cigarette, Gin, derrière lui, se releva en tremblant. Il avait été salement amoché mais ne comptait pas faillir à son devoir. Il devait tuer le fils de Zeff le Rouge. Il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber son chef qu'il admirait. Il saisit son arme qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui et se mit tant bien que mal sur ses deux pieds. Il avait le dos tourné et ne le voyait pas. C'était l'idéal pour l'achever. Encore un peu et Don Krieg pourrait mener sa vengeance à bien, après toutes ces années. Il souhaitait le venger autant que lui, sa haine s'était transmise au fil du temps.

Une explosion se déclencha dans son dos au contact d'une petite bille. Il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer la vue d'un tireur d'élite qui se devait d'être attentif aux moindres détails. Gin cracha du sang avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, inconscient pour de bon. 

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur le visage du jeune Africain, satisfait de son action. Ils avaient rempli leur part du travail, dorénavant tout reposait sur les épaules de Luffy. Soupirant un coup, il se laissa tomber sur le sol et croisa les jambes, assis. Il avait bien mérité une petite pause pour son premier vrai combat.

Au bruit de l'explosion, Sanji se retourna subitement pour apercevoir Usopp qui venait de terminer le travail. Malgré sa peur, celui-ci avait pourtant su la surmonter et assumer ses responsabilités. C'était bon à savoir. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être contaminé par le sourire de son frère d'armes, signifiant de la même façon que leur combat était terminé. 

Sa cigarette n'avait jamais eu aussi bon goût. Rien de tel que fumer après une bataille. Contrairement au tireur d'élite, le cuisinier se laissa tomber par-terre et s'allongea, à bout de forces. Il avait donné tout ce qu'il avait. Malgré lui, il savait qu'il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire.

Il devait maintenant tout miser sur ce pirate au chapeau de paille, Luffy D. Monkey.


	9. Don Krieg : Luffy vs Don Krieg

**Epica – Linger :** <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BOBLvQoLwZM>

 

Malgré la victoire de Sanji et Usopp, la bataille faisait toujours rage dans le _Baratie_. Même s'ils gagnaient, le restaurant était fichu. Il faudrait tout recommencer du début. Néanmoins, tant qu'ils étaient encore en vie, les cuisiniers ne s'avoueraient pas vaincus. Recommencer à zéro, et alors ? Du moment qu'ils restaient ensemble, cette perspective ne paraissait pas si terrifiante. Ils suivraient Zeff où qu'il allât. 

Ce dernier était enfin libéré du poids de Krieg sur son corps et rampait afin de s'éloigner et en conséquence de ne pas gêner son sauveur. Il se serait bien battu lui-même, or sa vieille jambe de bois n'avait pas tenu le coup.

De loin, Usopp observait son ami se battre. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu combattre de la sorte. Habituellement, il conservait un sourire insouciant sur le visage, prouvant en conséquence qu'il ne prenait jamais la situation au sérieux. Peu importait ce qui se produisait, il ne se mettait jamais en colère. Sauf lorsqu'un ami était menacé. Lorsqu'ils repoussaient les forces de l'Ordre, celles-ci n'étaient jamais blessées, juste assommées dans le pire des cas. Il fallait dire que la plupart prenaient la fuite devant un pirate et un bretteur à trois épées.

Usopp ne put se retenir d'esquisser un autre sourire. Quand bien même Sanji les redoutait, il était pourtant bien intégré dans leur équipage. La fin du combat serait le moment pour tirer les choses au clair. Sanji avait l'air de haïr les pirates plus que par simple convention, comme s'il en avait déjà rencontré par le passé. Peu importaient les expériences antérieures, ils lui montreraient leur véritable nature, et peut-être qu'un jour il s'ouvrirait à eux. Il ne fallait en rien brusquer le cours des choses. Ils ne voulaient pas risquer de l'effrayer.

Don Krieg tenta de se relever après les deux coups infligés par l'inconnu qui interférait dans ses plans. Personne jusqu'alors n'était parvenu à lui infliger la moindre blessure en raison de son armure. À défaut de le blesser, ce garçon avait réussi à le faire tomber. D'un simple coup de poing qui plus est, alors que la jambe de Zeff s'était cassée lorsque celui-ci l'avait attaqué. Il avait fréquenté des pirates auparavant et savait par conséquent qu'il ne fallait pas les sous-estimer. Il ne referait pas la même erreur.

Esquivant le nouvel assaut de son adversaire, Krieg tenta tant bien que mal de se relever malgré sa lourde armure. S'il restait au sol, il serait désavantagé. D'un coup de poing il dévia l'attaque, gagnant ainsi du temps pour prendre appui sur la chaise renversée à côté de lui et se relever. 

Il était temps de finir cette récréation et de montrer la véritable puissance de son armure. Le _Baratie_ pouvait bien couler, il s'en moquait. Ce pirate sombrerait avec lui, en raison de sa malédiction. Si son frère n'avait pas pu atteindre le One Piece, personne ne l'aurait.

Le problème restait tout de même son armure qui le ralentissait et l'empêchait d'esquiver correctement les coups de son adversaire. Lorsque ce dernier frappait sa carapace, il ne ressentait rien et pouvait réussir plus ou moins à rester debout. Néanmoins, les attaques visant son visage passaient bien moins facilement. Malgré tout, il ne s'avouerait pas vaincu. Il entendait bien lui montrer les diverses surprises enfermées dans son armure. Son pistolet était tombé lorsque le chapeau de paille l'avait frappé, or ce n'était pas un problème.

Son opposant essaya une fois de plus de lui envoyer un coup de poing. Était-il un idiot ? Il ne pourrait pas gagner s'il usait éternellement de la même offensive. Krieg discernait parfaitement ses mouvements et savait à quoi s'attendre. La victoire reposait majoritairement sur la diversité, laquelle permettait de surprendre l'ennemi. Maintenant qu'il connaissait sa seule et unique attaque, cela suffisait. Le succès l'attendait. Il saisit d'une main le poing de Luffy qui n'avait pas prévu une telle réaction de sa part.

Avant de lui laisser le temps de contre-attaquer, Krieg dévoila l'un des secrets de son armure : des armes à feu sortirent de ses épaules et tirèrent sur son adversaire, lequel se dirigeait vers lui en raison de son élasticité. Son visage déjà surpris par son attaque parée ne cacha pas sa stupeur (et son émerveillement ?) à la vue de ces armes bien cachées. Il n'avait absolument aucun moyen d'éviter les balles qui le touchèrent à divers endroits de son corps.

À la vue de cette scène, l'horreur s'empara de l'assistance : était-ce fini ? S'agissait-il des derniers instants du _Baratie_ ? Ce pirate allait-il se laisser tuer aussi facilement ? Était-il aussi faible ? Leur dernier espoir s'envolait. Sanji n'était plus en état de combattre et venait de s'écrouler ; le jeune Africain n'était pas particulièrement fort, de plus ses munitions seraient totalement inefficaces contre cette armure. Et quelle idée de se battre avec un lance-pierres... Il n'avait en tout cas pas l'air d'avoir mangé un fruit du démon.

Sanji, bien qu'allongé par-terre, bénéficiait d'une vue dégagée sur ce combat, lui permettant de juger la force de Luffy. Ce dernier n'avait jamais utilisé son pouvoir devant lui jusqu'à présent. Sans doute parce qu'il n'avait rien de spécialement terrifiant : il étirait son corps à volonté. Difficile de faire peur ou menacer quelqu'un en allongeant son bras, par exemple. Rien à voir avec le pouvoir de cet homme. 

Il s'était honnêtement attendu à mieux de la part d'un pirate. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il mourrait aussi aisément. Sans savoir pourquoi, sa mort l'attristait. Comme s'il l'appréciait ou quelque chose s'en rapprochant. Ses pensées paraissaient tellement confuses qu'il ne savait pas de quel côté les aborder.

Il ne réfléchit toutefois plus lorsque Krieg arrêta le poing de Luffy d'une main et le garda, sortant ensuite l'artillerie lourde. Serait-ce déjà la fin ? Pourquoi éprouvait-il cette peur, cette horreur, alors que l'un de ces maudits pirates était sur le point de mourir ? Ce n'était pas logique. Ou bien... Se soucierait-il de lui ? À première vue, cette idée le repoussa. Pourtant... Elle lui paraissait logique, plus il y songeait. Sanji s'en voulut. Éprouver de la sympathie envers un pirate... Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. 

Qui cherchait-il à tromper ? Il se ressentait aucun dégoût en y pensant. Car, au fond de lui-même, il savait que Luffy n'était pas méchant. Il n'était pas comme tous les pirates. Il ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible.

Krieg lâcha le poing de Luffy, couvert de balles. Pourtant, il ne s'effondra pas comme il s'y était attendu. Pourquoi ne tombait-il pas, s'il était mort ? Un air horrifié s'inscrivit sur son visage au moment où il comprit la situation. Fichu pirate... Tel un démon, il n'était bien évidemment pas facile à tuer. Il était insensible aux balles. Il aurait dû s'en douter. 

Son corps élastique s'étira aux endroits où les projectiles l'avaient touché. Luffy était penché en avant, or il pouvait apercevoir son sourire. Cela l'amusait. Il prenait ce combat à la légère. Il le regardait de haut et, pour cela, Krieg ne lui pardonnerait pas. Cela n'avait de toute manière jamais été son intention.

Comme attendu de la part d'un objet élastique, les balles rebondirent sur son corps avec la même puissance pour percuter son armure ou bien effleurer son visage. Un silence caractérisant la stupéfaction de l'assistance s'imposa. Sanji ne parvenait pas à en croire ses yeux. En même temps que du soulagement, il ressentait autre chose de bien pire : cela confirmait le fait que les pirates étaient résistants et mouraient difficilement. Mais si Zeff y était arrivé autrefois, alors il devrait en être capable lui aussi.

« Pfiou, ça m'a surpris ! Je ne crains pas les balles, par contre je suis sensible aux lames.

\- Idiot, pourquoi tu lui as dit ?! »

Usopp jura. Quel genre d'imbécile donnait son point faible lors d'un combat ? Il ne doutait de sa force, toutefois il venait de donner une information majeure. Étant en caoutchouc, il ne ressentait aucune douleur lorsqu'on le frappait, néanmoins il ne pouvait rien faire contre des objets coupants tout comme des personnes normales. 

En entendant ses paroles, Don Krieg esquissa un sourire et s'empara de l'une des épées ayant appartenu à l'un de ses subalternes qui se trouvait au sol, avant de charger vers son adversaire qui esquiva de justesse, faisant tomber son chapeau de paille. Le jeune pirate changea d'expression faciale lorsqu'il toucha le sol, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'homme en armure dorée.

« Tu fais une drôle de tête... Ce ridicule chapeau serait-il précieux pour toi ? »

A ces mots, Luffy ne cacha pas son horreur. S'il osait toucher à son chapeau de paille... Son souhait ne fut toutefois pas entendu. Le pied de Don Krieg rencontra le vieil accessoire. Les yeux du jeune pirate s'écarquillèrent à la vue de la scène. Comment osait-il... Elle sentait la colère, la rage qui grandissaient en elle. 

Il osait abîmer ce chapeau qu'elle chérissait et portait depuis maintenant une dizaine d'années. Elle avait quitté Fuschia, sa grand-mère afin de retrouver son propriétaire. Elle avait juré d'y parvenir. Si elle laissait quoi que ce fût arriver à son trésor, cela signifierait qu'elle avait failli. Elle ne pourrait plus le regarder en face. Et, cela, elle le refusait. Elle ne le décevrait pas.

Concentrant sa rage, Luffy s'élança sur son ennemi, sans cacher à quel point ses actes la mettaient hors d'elle. Elle n'avait pas voulu laisser un tel minable l'atteindre, or s'il touchait à son ami et leurs trésors, alors elle ne répondrait plus d'elle. Krieg esquiva son attaque avec facilité en faisant un pas sur le côté. Toujours le même mouvement. 

La jeune fille ne se laissa pourtant pas décourager et pivota, utilisant cette fois son pied pour le toucher. Cela fonctionna, son opposant dut reculer de quelques pas sous le choc mais parvint tout de même à rester debout. Ce déplacement lui permit de récupérer son chapeau maltraité.

« Tu interfères avec les rêves de mon ami, tu touches à mon trésor... C'est décidé, je ne te pardonnerai pas.

\- Tu ne me pardonneras pas ? Et alors ? Je connais tes points faibles, alors n'espère pas gagner. »

Sanji ne put quitter Luffy des yeux. Son ami ? Il le considérait comme son ami ? Le mot lui parut presque étranger. Tout bien réfléchi, il ne s'était jamais vraiment lié d'amitié avec quelqu'un. La vie avait fait qu'il accordait difficilement sa confiance aux gens. Il n'y était jamais parvenu. À chaque fois qu'il avait essayé, l'image de ses parents, les seuls êtres (à part Zeff, mais il ne l'avouerait pas) qu'il avait jamais aimés, lui revenait en mémoire. 

S'il sympathisait avec une personne, il aurait peur de la blesser ou de la perdre. Avec ces pirates, il n'avait jamais envisagé cette possibilité : parce que devenir leur ami avait été hors de question. D'un autre côté, ceux-ci étaient suffisamment forts pour s'en sortir seuls, malgré ses problèmes.

Quelle ironie. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il s'attacherait à des pirates, il n'y aurait jamais cru. L'ironie du sort le fit sourire tandis sa cigarette était presque finie. Il n'aurait pas la force de s'en allumer une autre, cette fois. Cela lui était égal, il avait un duel à regarder qui occupait toutes ses pensées. Il voulait simplement que cette soirée se terminât. Une fois Don Krieg vaincu, il y aurait beaucoup de mystères à élucider.

Luffy envoya son poing dans l'armure de son adversaire, lequel fut éjecté en arrière et percuta un mur qui commença à se fissurer. Encore un ajout sur la liste des réparations. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle fonça à nouveau vers lui pour cette fois-ci le frapper au niveau de la figure. 

Il avait l'air de voir ses coups de poing venir, alors il lui fallait gagner en vitesse. Au moment où son pied percuta l'armure dorée, une douleur se manifesta à cet endroit. Que... Elle était pourtant insensible aux attaques physiques de ce genre. Krieg profita de sa surprise pour la frapper à son tour au niveau du visage, ce qui lui fit aussi mal. Que se passait-il ?

Le jeune pirate fit quelques pas en arrière sous le choc malgré son pied meurtri. Elle ne tomberait pas. Jetant un coup d'œil vers son ennemi, elle comprit d'où venait cette souffrance : son armure était recouverte de pics et il avait enfilé des gants similaires. Voilà qui expliquait tout. 

Luffy cracha le sang qu'elle avait dans la bouche et ne quittait pas son opposant des yeux. Mais... Cette armure... Était trop cool ! Elle était dorée, cachait des armes et offrait plein de surprises. Néanmoins, elle était dangereuse. Dorénavant, il pourrait sérieusement la blesser. Elle ne pouvait pas facilement l'attaquer sans se faire mal.

Ne se décourageant pas, la jeune étudiante courut en direction de Krieg en ignorant son pied en sang puis allongea sa jambe afin de toucher son visage, le seul endroit vulnérable. Son attaque échoua dans le sens où son ennemi profita de ses nouveaux gants dans le but de contre-attaquer en frappant sa jambe étirée sans la moindre protection. Grimaçant de douleur, Luffy lui rendit sa taille normale, sans regarder le sang qui coulait. Mais cette souffrance n'était rien, elle gagnerait. Elle ne laisserait pas Sanji mourir. Il pouvait se reposer en paix, elle protégerait le _Baratie_. 

Poussant un cri de guerre, Luffy s'élança de plus belle vers son adversaire. Cette fois-ci, elle ne visa pas son visage, mais son armure. Les pics blessèrent ses mains, or elle persista. Elles guériraient, de tout façon. Elle refusait de perdre face à cet homme, sinon comment deviendrait-elle le seigneur des pirates ?

Ses coups de poing à eux seuls étaient insuffisants, elle manquait d'intensité. À part contre son frère, elle n'avait pas encore utilisé cette attaque qu'elle appelait « bazooka ». La vitesse donnait de la puissance. Satisfaite de son idée, celle-ci étira ses bras en arrière, un air content imprimé sur sa face. Esquivant l'offensive de son ennemi, elle décida d'y mettre du sien en prenant de l'élan avec ses bras pour percuter l'homme en face d'elle.

Le résultat fut immédiat : celui-ci fonça à nouveau dans le mur, le cassant cette fois même. Si son armure n'était pas brisée, il avait quand même dû sentir le coup passer. Sans prêter la moindre attention à ses mains ensanglantées, Luffy répéta le même mouvement. Ils se trouvaient cette fois à l'extérieur du bateau, sur la terrasse. 

Ils étaient éloignés du rivage, par conséquent nul ne pouvait les distinguer clairement. Enfin, ce n'était pas si Luffy en avait quelque chose à faire. Être découverte représentait le cadet de ses soucis actuellement. Son deuxième essai atteignit lui aussi son but, malgré les effets secondaires que subirent ses mains.

Don Krieg ne comprenait pas. Son armure était recouverte d'objets pointus, et cela ne l'effrayait pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, il continuait d'attaquer malgré les blessures qu'il s'infligeait au passage. D'où tirait-il cette force, cette volonté, cette idiotie ? Il fallait bien être totalement inconscient pour se faire volontairement mal. Une question revenait sans cesse : qui était-il ? À l'origine, Krieg était venu venger son frère, dont Zeff avait mis fin à la vie. Comment en était-il arrivé là, à se battre contre cet ennemi qu'il ne parvenait pas à terrasser ?

Le pire était qu'il avait perdu son équilibre et se trouvait en conséquence au sol. Son armure était très utile mais peu pratique en raison de son poids excessif. Peu étaient capables comme lui de la porter et de se mouvoir librement. Le problème était lorsqu'il devait se relever. Il s'agissait là de son point faible. Les deux derniers assauts avaient été extrêmement puissants, son souffle avait été coupé. 

Pourquoi ne craignait-il pas de se blesser en l'affrontant ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, le garçon au chapeau de paille revenait à la charge. Situation désespérée, mesures désespérées. Krieg sortit cette fois de son armure un filet qu'il lança sur son attaquant.

Le poids du filet fit échouer son assaut, le clouant au sol. Il bénéficiait à présent de quelques secondes pour se relever, ce qu'il fit avec les chaises et tables, bien que cassées, l'entourant. Cependant, il fut accueilli une fois debout par un coup de poing dans le visage qui manqua de lui faire perdre à nouveau l'équilibre. 

Comment parvenait-il à se déplacer avec ce filet qui devrait le maintenir au sol avec ses poids ? Plus rien ne devrait le surprendre au point où il en était. Il n'avait encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi persistant. Il commençait sérieusement à perdre patience et entendait bien l'éradiquer le plus vite possible.

Encore l'un de ses coups de poing. Krieg se prépara pour y répondre par un autre à l'aide de ses gants dangereux lorsque sa main s'arrêta quelques centimètres devant lui. Devant cette scène, le chef du gang haussa un sourcil pour se rendre compte trop tard de l'intention de son adversaire. Jouant de son élasticité, ce dernier se rapprocha de lui à la vitesse de l'éclair, à l'endroit où se trouvait sa main pour lui donner un coup de tête. Luffy profita alors du choc provoqué par leurs deux têtes pour renouveler son attaque « bazooka ». Elle le sentait, cette offensive serait la dernière.

À cette pensée, un grand sourire victorieux illumina son visage tandis qu'un air horrifié assombrit celui du futur vaincu. Les mains de Luffy entrèrent en contact avec l'armure dorée couverte de pics qui craqua en raison des heurts répétitifs avant d'éclater en morceaux. Sous la puissance de l'impact, Don Krieg cracha du sang avant de perdre connaissance, allongé sur le sol.

Les cuisiniers ainsi que les membres de l'Armada de Krieg arrêtèrent de se battre en voyant le résultat du combat. Krieg avait perdu ? Tout d'un coup, les délinquants n'eurent plus du tout envie de lutter. Leur chef s'était fait battre par un gringalet. C'était humiliant. S'agissait-il d'un rêve ? Pourtant, tout paraissait bien trop réel. D'un regard, ils se mirent à paniquer puis se dirigèrent vers les bateaux à moteur qu'ils avaient utilisés pour venir et attachés au _Baratie_. Chacun craignait pour sa vie.

Contre toute attente, Gin se leva. L'inquiétude s'empara immédiatement de Sanji et Usopp, qui trouvèrent quelque part en eux la force de se relever. Cherchait-il encore à se battre ? Ce n'était pourtant pas l'aura qu'il dégageait. Celui-ci se dirigeait du mieux qu'il pouvait vers Luffy, toujours sous le filet, et son chef inconscient. Sans perdre un moment, il saisit son corps qu'il mit sur son épaule, en accordant un dernier regard à Luffy avant de rebrousser chemin et de s'installer dans le dernier bateau restant.

Le combat était terminé.

À cette pensée, des cris de joie retentirent dans tout le _Baratie_. L'horreur était finie. Luffy, de son côté, esquissa un grand sourire puis éclata de rire avant de se sentir tout d'un coup très fatiguée, une fois la tension retombée. Ses jambes meurtries ne la portèrent plus, elle se sentit tomber... Vers la Seine. Elle ne pouvait pas nager. 

La jeune fille fut toutefois retenue dans sa chute par deux mains qui tenaient chacune l'un de ses bras. Sanji, d'une main, fumait une nouvelle cigarette et tenait son poignet de l'autre, sans la regarder. Usopp, de son côté, tenait fermement son autre avant-bras avec un sourire.

 

« Et donc, foilà che que shont les pfiratches ! »

C'était difficile de comprendre Luffy lorsqu'il parlait la bouche pleine. Cependant, Sanji l'avait patiemment écouté en fumant sa cigarette, l'air pensif. Cela paraissait totalement absurde, pourtant il savait que ce garçon était absolument incapable de mentir. À l'extérieur, Zeff réglait les formalités de l'incident avec la police. Les clients avaient pu sortir de la salle à l'étage et ils avaient accosté d'urgence, chacun ayant besoin de se remettre de ses émotions. Une fois de plus, le _Baratie_ avait repoussé tous ses ennemis, ou presque.

Les cuisiniers avaient convenu d'une version de l'histoire : les clients n'avaient été témoins que de l'abordage, ils pouvaient par conséquent tourner la situation à leur avantage. Un gang les avait attaqués dans le but de dérober tout ce que le _Baratie_ possédait : argent, nourriture, et cætera. Heureusement, les employés étaient particulièrement tenaces et avaient réussi à les repousser. 

Si jamais la police posait des questions sur la présence de deux personnes blessées, en l'occurrence ici Luffy et Usopp, dans la cuisine, ils diraient qu'ils étaient des habitués et avaient désiré leur venir en aide, sans succès. Ce n'était pas très loin de la vérité : ils venaient souvent manger ici.

Tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette, Sanji regarda les bandages autour de ses bras. Les médecins à l'extérieur lui avaient diagnostiqué quelques côtes cassées qui guériraient rapidement s'il se tenait tranquille. Usopp et Luffy avaient eux aussi eu des bandages ainsi que des analgésiques qui feraient l'affaire. Malgré ses blessures, l'homme élastique conservait une vitalité incroyable, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de nourriture. Rien ne changeait vraiment, au final. Avec ou sans pouvoir, Luffy restait le même idiot. Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal.

« Dis, Sanji, c'est quoi ce rêve dont a parlé le grand-père ? »

A cette question, l'intéressé sortit de sa rêverie. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette interrogation : il pensait qu'il aurait déjà oublié avec sa mémoire de poisson rouge. Sanji cracha une bouffée de la fumée de sa cigarette et regarda le plafond, l'air pensif. Il n'avait parlé de son rêve à personne, de peur qu'on se moquât de lui. Après tout, ce projet paraissait fou et irréalisable. Quelqu'un de rationnel n'y accorderait même pas le bénéfice du doute. Or, lui y croyait dur comme du fer, quand bien même cela paraissait foncièrement stupide.

« Mon rêve... Est de trouver All Blue. »

Luffy mâcha l'énorme morceau de viande qu'il venait de mettre dans sa bouche tandis qu'Usopp haussait les sourcils : première fois qu'il en entendait parler. Sanji et Luffy se regardaient dans les yeux sans faillir. Le blond avait l'impression d'avoir réellement attiré son attention. Il était pourtant censé être le seul au courant – avec le vieux chnoque. Le jeune garçon avala finalement la nourriture, non sans bruit, avant de prendre la parole.

« C'est quoi ? »

Bien sûr qu'il ne savait pas... Le contraire aurait été particulièrement surprenant. Mince, sa cigarette était déjà terminée. Sanji en saisit une nouvelle qu'il alluma à l'aide de son briquet, laissant la question en suspens durant quelques instant. Si Luffy s'était jeté sur un nouveau morceau de viande, Usopp continuait à le regarder d'un air interrogateur. Il était un inventeur avide de connaissances, après tout. Son côté curieux était naturel.

« C'est une mer où on peut trouver tous les poissons du monde. C'est l'endroit où toutes les mers se croisent. »

En entendant cette explication, le jeune Africain écarquilla les yeux. Que... C'était impossible. Totalement ridicule. L'endroit où toutes les mers se rencontraient ? C'était fondamentalement absurde. Où avait-il entendu une telle chose ? Pire, comment pouvait-il y croire et en faire son rêve ? Il plaisantait. Voilà, il les faisait marcher. Pourtant, en posant à nouveau les yeux sur lui, il ne put que déglutir : il ne se payait pas leurs têtes. Il était mortellement sérieux.

« Tous les poissons ? C'est trop cool ! Tu me les cuisineras tous ? »

Bien évidemment, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à une autre réaction de la part de Luffy. Il ne se rendait pas compte de l'irréalisme de cette mer. En même temps, c'était son capitaine, ce genre de situation ne devrait plus le surprendre. Usopp avait du mal à croire en l'existence d'All Blue : une mer pareille serait inscrite sur les cartes, tous seraient au courant. Où est-ce que Sanji avait bien pu en entendre parler, d'ailleurs ? Ce type d'information n'était pas anodin. Quelqu'un de fiable l'avait mis au courant pour qu'il y crût autant. Durant quelques instants, il eut presque envie d'y croire, lui aussi.

« Moi, mon rêve est de devenir le seigneur des pirates ! »

Usopp fit une légère grimace. À force de le hurler à tout bout de champ, il allait sérieusement s'attirer des ennuis. Fort heureusement, ils n'étaient que tous les trois dans la petite pièce. Les autres cuisiniers se méfiaient d'eux à présent, même s'ils les avaient sauvés. Enfin, surtout Luffy. Lui-même n'était pas venu à bout de Gin tout seul, il avait eu besoin de l'aide de Sanji. 

Sa vie n'était décidément plus ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de normal depuis leur rencontre. Cependant, si on lui proposait de retrouver la vie qu'il avait eue autrefois, il refuserait catégoriquement. Ils formaient assurément un équipage bizarre, à tous les quatre.

Sanji, de son côté, esquissa un sourire. Il s'était manifestement fait d'étranges amis. Il n'aurait jamais prévu un tel événement dans sa vie. Mais ce n'était probablement pas plus mal en définitive. Tirant une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette, il regarda au-travers de la fenêtre.

« Je vois... »

 

La nuit était déjà bien avancée, tout était calme autour du _Baratie_ quasiment en ruines. Quelques passants profitant du ciel étoilé de la capitale restaient inaperçus dans la rue. Le silence était de temps en temps interrompu par des voitures. En résumé, il n'y avait rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire à l'exception du prestigieux restaurant qui ne l'était plus autant. Quelques heures auparavant, une bataille féroce s'y était livrée et le malheureux bateau en avait subi les conséquences.

Pour beaucoup, ce bâtiment était vide, les employés s'étaient précipités chez eux une fois les formalités avec l'administration réglées. S'ils savaient à quel point ils se trompaient. Jamais les cuisiniers du _Baratie_ ne feraient l'erreur d'abandonner leur trésor après de tels événements. Il en était d'autant plus une cible facile qu'il fallait le protéger. En temps normal, ceux-ci se relayaient pour y rester la nuit, en prenant garde à avoir un sommeil léger de manière à intervenir au moindre bruit suspect. Ce n'était pas parce qu'un gang avait saccagé l'endroit qu'ils pouvaient se laisser aller, au contraire.

Cette fois, c'était au tour de Sanji. Les employés avaient protesté, tenté de prendre sa place, prétendant qu'il était le plus mal en point et ne serait pas en mesure d'accomplir sa tâche. Quelle erreur de leur part que de sous-estimer le vice-directeur. On aurait pu croire qu'au fil des années ils auraient compris la leçon : aucun n’était mesure de le battre, même s'il était endormi. C'était tout simplement hors de leur portée. Quand bien même Sanji avait des côtes cassées et n'avait pas été ménagé par Gin, il restait le plus puissant d'entre eux. Sans doute parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'abaisser à leur niveau.

Le blond n'avait de toute façon pas voulu céder son tour pour cette nuit malgré ses blessures. D'une part, il avait besoin de temps seul pour réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était produit ce soir. Cela faisait de nombreuses émotions d'un seul coup. D'autre part, en dépit de sa fatigue, il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Son esprit était bien trop excité. Alors, plutôt que de passer la nuit dans son lit sans pouvoir s'endormir, autant l'utiliser à bon escient. Il n'avait pas pu protéger le _Baratie_ correctement, par conséquent il entendait bien se rattraper.

Des bruits de pas attirèrent soudainement son attention. Conscient de l'identité de la personne, Sanji cracha calmement une bouffée de sa cigarette et tourna la tête vers l'encadrement de la porte où se tenait Zeff le Rouge avec une béquille en attendant de réparer sa jambe de bois. Il en avait demandé une autre et avait une fois de plus refusé l'une de ces prothèses modernes plus résistantes. Il ne cherchait même pas à comprendre pourquoi. Mais l'imaginer sans son éternelle jambe de bois avec et avec un bout de plastique... Non, il ne serait définitivement plus le même.

« Ce Krieg avait une sacrée dent contre toi... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à son frère exactement ? »

Zeff resta silencieux en contemplant la question. Le jeune homme n'avait apparemment pas fait le lien entre leur rencontre neuf années plus tôt et la mort du frère de ce type qui avait dévasté le _Baratie_. Il avait eu peur que cela se produisît, que ses démons du passé reviennent le hanter. Sa rencontre avec ce pirate au chapeau de paille l'avait chamboulé, néanmoins il avait l'air de s'en être remis. Décidément, ce garçon n'avait rien à voir celui qui avait infligé cette chose à Sanji. Il ne pouvait pas les comparer.

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, c'est le passé. Et, parfois, il ferait mieux de rester derrière soi. »

D'un seul coup d'œil, Zeff sut qu'il avait compris le message. Quand bien même Sanji ne pourrait jamais s'affranchir complètement de son passé, il lui fallait aller de l'avant. Il n'était pas utile de lui révéler l'identité de ce fameux frère, cela ne l'aiderait pas à progresser dans la vie. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Tournant les talons pour partir et le laisser seul pour sa nuit de garde, le chef du _Baratie_ fut interrompu par la voix de son fils adoptif.

« Merci... Vieux chnoque. »

Zeff sourit, dos à Sanji. Ces moments où ils discutaient à cœur ouvert étaient extrêmement rares, or il savait qu'ils communiquaient leurs sentiments en se disputant. En dépit des tensions entre eux, il continuait à se soucier de Sanji comme son propre fils. Il en avait eu un autrefois, néanmoins il était mort avec sa mère il y a bien longtemps. Il n'en parlait jamais, même le jeune blond n'était pas au courant. Peu importait la douleur qui ne partait jamais totalement, il savait que vivre dans le passé ne les ramènerait pas. Il fallait profiter du moment présent tant qu'il se trouvait encore là.

« De rien, petit cornichon. »

 

Plus qu'une cigarette et il n'avait pas d'autres paquets en réserve. Le blond jura. Ce n’était pas son jour, ou plutôt pas sa nuit de chance. Il préféra la garder pour plus tard, puis il irait en acheter dans la matinée. Il tiendrait bien quelques heures. Dès le lever du soleil, ils remettraient le _Baratie_ en état. Il n'y avait plus d'électricité, il s'éclairait en conséquence à l'aide d'une lampe torche. Cet inconfort ne le dérangeait pas particulièrement, en tout cas moins que le manque de cigarettes. Enfin, il avait déjà vécu pire, ce n'était qu'une formalité.

Assis dans une petite pièce au sous-sol dédiée au garde de la nuit, le coq était perdu dans ses pensées concernant les événements des dernières heures. Son corps réclamait du repos que son esprit lui refusait. Ce n'était pas bien grave, il finirait forcément par guérir. Ils ne pourraient plus ouvrir le restaurant pendant quelques temps, probablement deux mois environ, le temps des réparations. Mais ils survivraient. Cela serait comme un nouveau départ. Cette épreuve permettrait de prouver à quel point ils tenaient tous à ce bateau et ne comptaient pas laisser à l'abandon. 

Des bruits dans la salle principale le tirèrent de sa réflexion. Le vieux était-il revenu ? Non, il était parti depuis déjà deux heures. Aucune chance non plus qu'il s'agît de l'un des cuisiniers, ils s'oseraient jamais venir lors de son tour de garde. Était-il question de l'un des membres de l'Armada de Krieg ? Ne savaient-ils donc pas quand abandonner ? Jurant, Sanji saisit la lampe torche et courut comme il le pouvait vers la salle principale. Il n'avait pas envie de se battre dans son état, mais il le ferait s'il le fallait. Ces lâches ne gagneraient pas.

Ouvrant la porte menant à la grande salle de façon brutale, Sanji scruta l'endroit à l'aide de la petite lumière pour finalement apercevoir une silhouette, laquelle se mit à courir afin de lui échapper. Pourtant, il ne comptait pas le laisser faire comme il l'entendait. S'il laissait celui-là s'enfuir, il reviendrait avec d'autres.

Faisant de son mieux pour ne pas montrer ses douleur dues au combat contre Gin, il se mit à sa poursuite. La lampe torche était trop secouée en raison de son pas de course, aussi ne pouvait-il pas illuminer le chemin devant lui ni même la silhouette afin éventuellement de l'identifier.

Celle-ci connaissait mal le restaurant et ne savait vraisemblablement pas se guider, ce qui était tout son contraire. Sautant au-dessus de quelques chaises, le cuisinier au sourcil étrange parvint à se mettre au niveau de l'intrus. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier alors que la lampe dans son autre main illumina son visage. Et il ne s'était honnêtement pas attendu à cela. Une jeune femme rousse aux yeux marrons se tenait devant lui. Qui était-elle ? Il ne l'avait pas vue dans le gang, alors que faisait-elle dans le _Baratie_ ? Ou alors... Était-elle une voleuse ? 

Celle-ci profita toutefois de sa stupeur pour lui donner un coup dans les côtés à l'aide d'un long bâton. D'où le sortait-elle, d'ailleurs ? Sanji se recroquevilla sous la douleur, retirant par conséquent sa main de son épaule. L'inconnue s'enfuit alors définitivement, sortant du _Baratie_ pour rejoindre les quais d'où elle disparut, laissant derrière elle un homme blond se tordant de douleur. Il n'avait vraiment pas eu besoin de cela.

 


	10. Zoro vs Mihawk

**Within Temptation – In the middle of the night :** <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2OiOtH-D8ss>

 

L'atmosphère était paisible, rien ne paraissait troubler cette nuit silencieuse. Dans ces ruelles où quelques rares passants s'aventuraient se trouvait un homme qui ne parvenait pas à en sortir. Cela faisait des heures qu'il tentait vainement de rejoindre les boulevards, ou du moins un endroit plus animé d'où il pourrait se repérer. 

Il devait logiquement suivre ces rues étroites, puis il finirait forcément par rencontrer des gens. Pourquoi se cachaient-ils tous ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était perdu, au fond. On l'évitait assurément en raison de ses sabres. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Décidément, il ne pouvait compter sur personne.

Soupirant, Zoro se frotta la nuque puis continua à avancer. Il ignorait quelle heure il pouvait bien être précisément, en tout cas la nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps. Il devait être dans les quatre heures probablement. L'épéiste ne se sentait pas particulièrement fatigué, il avait dormi tout l'après-midi dans un parc, sous un arbre, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un policier alerté par des mères inquiètes de se trouver en compagnie d'un homme armé. 

Il regrettait presque la chambre de Luffy. Ou pas. Là-bas, il dormait par-terre, adossé contre un mur. En général, le pirate le laissait tranquille. Néanmoins, cet abruti avait la sale manie de s'extasier en hurlant devant la moindre chose.

Il ne connaissait pas le sens du mot « se taire » ; il faudrait envisager de le lui enseigner un jour puisque ses parents ne s'en étaient de toute évidence pas chargés. Vivre avec lui avait ses avantages tout comme ses inconvénients : il bénéficiait d'un toit et était libre d'aller et venir comme bon lui semblait. La chambre d'étudiant étant bien trop petite, il allait s'entraîner à l'extérieur, là où il y avait le moins de monde. Parfois, les bâtiments changeaient et il lui était difficile de retrouver son chemin. De temps en temps, il croisait Luffy et ils allaient ensemble n'importe où, fréquemment au _Baratie_. Ayant besoin de manger pour conserver des forces, il le suivait malgré le fait que cet abruti de cuisinier se trouvait là-bas.

Décidément, Zoro n'était pas gâté au niveau de son entourage : Luffy était tout simplement idiot, Usopp enchaînait les mensonges et Sanji, le nouveau membre potentiel de leur équipage, perdait les seuls neurones qu'il possédait (peut-être) dès qu'une femme entrait dans son champ de vision. Il ne manquait plus qu'un voleur, un musicien et un animal, tant qu'à faire. Il ne doutait pas du charisme de son capitaine pour les trouver. Enfin, de toute manière, il ne s'en souciait guère pourvu qu'ils n'interférassent pas dans l'accomplissement de ses objectifs. Il ne voulait absolument pas être ralenti.

Maintenant que Kuina était correctement vengée, il pouvait se concentrer sur leur promesse faite neuf années plus tôt. Devenir le meilleur sabreur du monde. Et, pour cela, il lui fallait battre l'actuel. Il s'agissait là d'un pari extrêmement risqué, néanmoins il ne comptait pas perdre. Absolument pas. S'il échouait, alors il était inutile de continuer à vivre : cela signifierait qu'il n'était pas capable de tenir parole. S'il subissait ce genre d'humiliation, il ne serait plus jamais en mesure de faire face à Kuina. Il avait mis fin à l'existence de Baggy le Clown, ce qui devrait a priori dire qu'il l'avait surpassée. Mais à quel point ?

Zoro avait toujours regardé sa rivale de haut : pour lui, nul ne la dépassait. Elle était son modèle. Puis son meurtre l'avait totalement chamboulé : il existait, dans le monde, de gens qui étaient plus puissants qu'elle. Un misérable utilisateur de fruit du démon avait aisément mis fin à sa vie alors que lui n'avait jamais réussi à lui asséner le moindre coup. 

En conséquence, il n'avait jamais considéré les filles comme inférieures aux garçons au niveau de la force physique. Pour lui, ils étaient égaux dans la mesure où Kuina possédait cette puissance monstrueuse. Il ne sous-estimait jamais son adversaire simplement parce qu'il s'agissait d'une fille. Il ne faisait pas vraiment la différence.

Contrairement à ce cuisinier au sourcil étrange, il ne s'extasiait pas comme un demeuré lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence d'un individu de sexe féminin. La seule divergence entre les hommes et les femmes qui lui venait à l'esprit était le fait que ces dernières portassent les bébés. C'était tout. Être enceinte les affaiblissait probablement, sinon le reste du temps elles étaient capables de surpasser les hommes si elles le souhaitaient. 

Si on lui annonçait que Luffy était en réalité une fille, cela ne lui ferait ni chaud ni froid : il continuerait à le regarder de la même manière. Il avait gagné son respect qu'il ne perdrait pas avec un détail aussi mineur. Son capitaine était quelqu'un de fort.

Zoro s'était vaguement demandé comment ce dernier pouvait se permettre de manger autant. D'un côté financier, il ne semblait jamais manquer d'argent. Du côté du physique, il ne prenait pas un gramme sur le long terme ; sans doute à cause de leurs promenades à trois où ils finissaient toujours par être poursuivis par des policiers. Un jour, leurs têtes seraient mises à prix et adieu leur vie tranquille. Si on prenait en compte le port permanent de ses sabres et Luffy qui ne connaissait pas la signification du mot « discret » lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs, ils avaient vite fait de s'attirer des ennuis.

Au fil des années, l'épéiste japonais avait pris l'habitude de conserver ses katanas avec lui, même lorsqu'il dormait. Cette habitude s'était imposée lors de ses voyages au travers du Japon dès l'âge de quinze ans. Après la mort de la fille de son maître, il avait demandé à ce dernier de le lui céder. À l'époque, il l'avait désiré uniquement pour la vengeance. Toutefois, quelques temps après avoir vaincu son ennemi mortel, il s'était rendu compte que l'âme de sa sœur adoptive ne reposerait pas en paix simplement en buvant son sang au travers de Wadô Ichimonji. Il avait été trop aveuglé par la haine pour se rendre compte de ce qu'elle aurait réellement souhaité qu'il fît avec ce précieux sabre.

_« Trouve-toi toi-même, Zoro. »_

D'une certaine manière, le jeune Japonais sentait qu'il commençait à comprendre la signification de ces paroles. Sa vie avait radicalement changé depuis sa rencontre avec Luffy, lequel lui avait révélé d'une certaine façon la véritable nature des pirates, chamboulant tout ce en quoi il avait cru jusqu'alors. Il l'avait aidé à sortir des ténèbres de la vengeance qui le consumait à petit feu depuis ses dix ans. 

Il ne s'était jamais plaint ; l'idée ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Il s'était focalisé sur cet objectif, oubliant même de vivre. Et Luffy l'avait sauvé de cela. Il voyait le monde sous un autre angle ; désormais, il suivrait le chemin qu'il avait compté emprunter avant sa mort : devenir le plus grand épéiste du monde.

Bien évidemment, il ne serait pas seul dans sa quête. Il avait trouvé des compagnons et Kuina participerait à sa victoire. Elle obtiendrait une partie du mérite au travers de Wadô Ichimonji. Au fil des années, Zoro avait collectionné les katanas, lesquels finissaient toujours par se briser. Malgré tout, l'épée qui se transmettait de génération en génération dans la famille de son maître avait tenu le coup, non sans soin attentionné. Chaque jour, il passait au moins une heure à entretenir ses sabres ; les véritables forgerons se faisaient de plus en plus rares, il se devait d'y faire attention. Si la lame se brisait avant d'atteindre son objectif, ce serait comme échouer.

En y réfléchissant bien, il ne s'agissait plus tellement de son but, mais du leur. Dans cette recherche, ils étaient deux. Sa rivale et sœur adoptive était présente à ses côtés, il le savait. Elle ne reposerait pas en paix tant que Wadô Ichimonji n'appartiendrait pas au plus grand bretteur qu'il fût. Et Zoro entendait bien exaucer son vœu. Il ne la laisserait plus tomber. Cette fois, il arrêterait de perdre son temps à se venger. Il lui fallait viser le plus haut possible : il tiendrait parole en battant le meilleur épéiste actuel, Dracule Mihawk.

Pendant neuf années, il avait oublié cet objectif et ce nom. Ce fut en l'entendant la veille au _Baratie_ que tout lui était revenu en mémoire. Il ne perdrait plus son but de vue, il mettrait fin à cette histoire cette nuit, ou du moins dans les prochains jours. Tout dépendait de sa chance et de son instinct.

Il était parti se balader à l'origine, puis les rues avaient changé de place, l'empêchant de retrouver son chemin. Finalement, il avait considéré cela comme une bonne occasion pour partir à la recherche de cet homme. Il était proche, il le sentait. C'était ce qu'avaient dit ces personnes au restaurant. Zoro esquissa un sourire. Si l’œil du faucon se trouvait actuellement dans la capitale, il le croiserait tôt ou tard. Il ne laisserait pas cette opportunité lui échapper. Il n'aurait jamais pensé le rencontrer aussi rapidement. Sa bonne étoile ne le quittait décidément pas.

S'il y avait une chose que le jeune homme ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi les ruelles sombres persistaient à se présenter devant lui. Où se trouvaient les avenues illuminées ? Si seulement elles pouvaient arrêter de changer d'emplacement... Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si cela le dérangeait, en réalité. Il préférait de loin cette calme obscurité. En se rendant dans des endroits plus fréquentés, on prendrait encore en chasse en raison de ses katanas. Il avait abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée de les convaincre, ou du moins de négocier. Ces personnes restaient totalement fermées d'esprit et n'écoutaient rien.

Ce quartier était en tout cas très tranquille, il ne croisait pas un chat. Un seul l'intéressait de toute manière, et celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se montrer. Peu importe, il chercherait le temps nécessaire. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, mis à part suivre Luffy dans ses aventures plus loufoques les unes que les autres. Le monde paraissait bien plus agité à ses côtés. Son avenir avec lui dépendait de ce combat. Soit il perdait et mourait ou bien il gagnait et rentrait en tant que meilleur sabreur du monde. Cette idée le fit sourire. Ce titre lui plaisait. Il était prêt à tout pour l'obtenir.

Soudain, ses sens s'excitèrent. Il sentait une présence non loin. Une aura menaçante et intimidante se répandait dans les environs. Et sa source se trouvait tout près. Zoro sentit quelques gouttes de sueur couler depuis son front tout en souriant. Quelle présence... Il avait entendu de nombreuses rumeurs à ce propos, or il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle serait aussi... Imposante. C'était l'adjectif le plus adéquat auquel il pouvait penser. Instinctivement, il se sentait intimidé alors qu'il ne se tenait pas dans son champ de vision. Si son aura l'affectait à ce point, alors qu'en serait-il de ses yeux réputés perçants, comme ceux d'un faucon ?

En dépit de cette crainte qui l'envahissait, le jeune Japonais sentait qu'un autre sentiment s'imposait en lui. L'excitation. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi fort. Il ne pouvait pas attendre. Il devait le combattre, il était persuadé d'avoir ses chances. S'il était réellement un démon comme les autres le prétendaient, il devrait par conséquent être en mesure de le vaincre. Il avait confiance en ses capacités. Nul n'était parvenu à le battre mise à part Kuina. Il ne perdrait pas ce combat et réaliserait sa promesse cette nuit.

Une silhouette grande et majestueuse se distingua dans l'obscurité. Zoro ne pouvait contenir son impatience malgré ses tremblements. Il posa une main sur Wadô Ichimonji avant de jeter un coup d’œil sur son foulard vert foncé qu'il mettait uniquement lorsqu'il était sérieux. Il allait avoir un véritable combat ; il ne pouvait pas prendre son adversaire à la légère quand bien même il ne doutait pas un instant de ses facultés. Il serra le morceau de tissu sur sa tête, lui donnant un regard sombre. Il était prêt. Agrippant à nouveau le katana de Kuina, le jeune sabreur observa l'individu qui sortait de la pénombre.

Les yeux perçants de celui-ci le traversèrent de part en part, le faisant frissonner et accentuant son excitation. Devant lui se tenait Dracule Mihawk, le plus grand épéiste du monde et l'un des sept capitaines corsaires. Baggy, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, avait prétendu être leur égal, alors qu'il n'arrivait même pas à la cheville de cet homme. Dans son dos était rangée son épée Kokutô Yoru, l'une des douze plus redoutables lames de monde. Il portait une veste noire ouverte ainsi qu'une longue cape rouge allant jusqu'aux pieds. Il ne passait certainement pas inaperçu où qu'il allât.

Zoro comprenait mieux maintenant d'où lui venait son surnom d’œil de faucon. Ses yeux pénétrants brillaient d'une couleur d'or, donnant l'impression qu'il portait des lentilles. Son attitude menaçante devait inévitablement dissuader tous les policiers qui ne le reconnaissaient pas de l'attaquer. Cela valait mieux pour eux s'ils comptaient rester en vie. On pouvait se rendre compte au premier coup d’œil qu'il était une personne d'exception. Et il le rencontrait enfin.

« Mihawk, je te défie en duel ! »

L'intéressé resta impassible et se contenta de l'examiner de ses yeux perçants, tandis que Zoro sortait ses sabres. Néanmoins, leur nombre ne parut pas l'étonner dans la mesure où rien dans son comportement ne trahissait la moindre trace de surprise.

« C'est donc toi que j'ai senti. Quel est ton nom ?

\- Zoro Roronoa. »

Ne réagissant pas quelques instants, Mihawk porta finalement la main sur son pendentif en force de crucifix, provoquant de l'incompréhension chez le jeune Japonais. Que manigançait-il ? Il savait que son adversaire ne préparait rien de lâche, or il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Il écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte que cette croix était en réalité un petit couteau. Que comptait-il faire avec ?

« Cette lame sera suffisante pour te battre.

\- Comment oses-tu me rabaisser à ce point ? Je vais te montrer ! »

S'élançant à toute allure, Zoro fut toutefois interrompu dans son mouvement. Levant la tête, il s'aperçut que son opposant avait paré son attaque sans la moindre difficulté à l'aide de ce fameux couteau. C'était forcément un coup de chance. Ne se décourageant pas, il renouvela son offensive pour aboutir à la même conclusion. Comment cela était-il possible ? Nul n'avait réussi à bloquer ses assauts aussi aisément jusqu'alors. C'était humiliant. Il devait être en train de rêver, il ne pouvait pas être aussi faible. Il refusait d'avoir l'air aussi pathétique.

Zoro donna des coups d'épées plus violents les uns que les autres, lesquels ne parvinrent pas à asséner la moindre éraflure à son ennemi. Ce dernier était quelque peu déçu. Il s'était rendu en France car il avait senti qu' _il_ était de retour après toutes ces années de silence. Il s'était attendu à mieux honnêtement. À la place, il était tombé sur un jeune homme arrogant. Se serait-il déplacé pour rien ? 

Cette personne aux traits asiatiques attaquait avec une extrême violence. Pourquoi ? S'il était un véritable épéiste, il devrait savoir pourtant que la force brute ne constituait pas tout. Mihawk sentait une colère, une haine profonde à chacun de ses coups. Il ne valait pas la peine qu'il gâchât son temps.

Se serait-il trompé en traquant l'aura qu'il avait sentie ? Ses sens ne l'induisaient néanmoins jamais en erreur. Bien que légèrement différente, sa présence était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de celle qu'il recherchait. Sa mission en tant que capitaine corsaire était d'éliminer cet être s'il le croisait. En se promenant, il avait détecté son aura qui ressemblait énormément à celle qu'il traquait. Or, un être aussi pathétique ne pouvait pas être _lui_. Encore une fausse piste. Ce combat l'ennuyait, aussi décida-t-il de planter son poignard dans le torse de l'homme qui écarquilla les yeux mais ne recula pas pour se libérer, provoquant par conséquent son étonnement.

Toute personne normale se serait dégagée de la lame afin qu'elle ne le blessât davantage. Or, son adversaire restait immobile, les yeux dans le néant. Cette blessure n'était pas mortelle, ils en étaient tous les deux conscients. Alors pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas ? Curieux, l’œil de faucon lui posa la question à laquelle Zoro ne put s'empêcher de réagir. Pourquoi ne se déplaçait-il pas ? Il y avait pourtant tout intérêt. Mais, d'un autre côté, pour quoi se dégagerait-il ? Il ne pouvait pas gagner ce combat. Il était bien trop faible. Il s'était surestimé, avait pensé pouvoir devenir le meilleur sabreur. Quelle idiotie.

Il avait toujours vaincu ses adversaires avec facilité, si bien qu'il avait songé que nul ne l'égalait. Il avait été trop sûr de lui. Il aurait dû savoir que le monde était vaste et que le meilleur des épéistes était complètement dans une catégorie à part. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Une phrase résonnait dans sa tête : il avait échoué. Il n'avait pas pu tenir sa promesse et avait perdu contre Mihawk. Kuina n'était pas parvenue à le vaincre non plus, dans la mesure où elle n'avait pas vécu assez longtemps pour y arriver.

À ce moment précis, il se souvint des deux issues de ce combat : la victoire et la vie ou bien la défaite et la mort. S'il était incapable de vaincre cet homme, alors il n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre. Ce serait trahir sa rivale que de survivre à pareille humiliation. En conséquence, il ne se dégagerait pas, quand bien même ce coup de couteau n'était pas fatal. En la traitant correctement, il s'en sortirait sans séquelle. Or, ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait. Son honneur serait totalement bafoué s'il survivait. Il ne pourrait pas la regarder en face. Et Zoro avait peur que cela se produisît un jour.

« Si je recule... Je faillirai à ma promesse. »

À cette réponse, Dracule haussa un sourcil. Cet homme, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, possédait des valeurs. Il ignorait de quelle promesse il pouvait bien s'agir, néanmoins il entendait l'accomplir au prix de sa vie. Peut-être l'avait-il jugé trop vite. À nouveau, des doutes concernant sa véritable identité occupèrent son esprit. Et s'il était véritablement l'être qu'il recherchait et avait pour mission de tuer ? Bien que divergente, l'aura était plutôt similaire à celle qu'il traquait. Ce Zoro Roronoa serait-il parvenu à utiliser ce secret à son escient ? Il en doutait pourtant. Ou alors... Non, impossible, le ferait-il inconsciemment ?

Mihawk retira le couteau puis essuya le sang avant de le ranger autour de son cou. Son adversaire ne l'attaqua pas, ils se contentèrent de se fixer des yeux. S'il n'était pas au courant et réussissait à contrôler sa présence de la sorte instinctivement, alors quel genre de potentiel possédait-il ? Il était bien plus dangereux que tous ceux qu'il avait affrontés jusqu'alors. Sa force n'était qu'un diamant brut pour l'instant, mais une fois taillé il le surpasserait largement. Pourtant, cette perspective ne l'effraya pas. Les choses allaient devenir intéressantes...

« Je croise rarement ceux de ta race, mais je les récompense toujours avec mon sabre, Kokutô Yoru. »

Zoro sourit. Il s'agissait là de sa dernière chance. La vie ou la mort. Quel honneur que de se battre contre lui avec cette épée légendaire. Son sang bouillonna, or c'était différent des moments où il s'apprêtait à massacrer un pirate. Il était là question d'excitation. Quand bien même il ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville, il avait reconnu sa force. Son honneur était en partie sauvé. Positionnant ses deux sabres devant lui, il les tourna comme un moulinet et fonça vers son adversaire qui en fit de même. Dans une demi-seconde, le jugement serait posé. 

Penché en avant, Zoro savait qu'il avait définitivement perdu et ne pourrait plus se battre.

Ses deux katanas se brisèrent. Les lames tombèrent sur le sol avec un bruit métallique. C'était fini. Au moins, Wadô Ichimonji n'était pas détruit. Kuina n'était pas totalement morte d'une certaine façon, ce qui le rassura. Il rangea le précieux sabre dans son fourreau blanc puis fit face à Mihawk, les bras ouvert. Un nouveau petit sourire se dessina toutefois sur son visage malgré la situation. Cela ne s'était finalement pas terminé aussi mal qu'il l'avait envisagé.

« Les blessures dans le dos sont une honte pour un épéiste. »

Ce fut au tour de l’œil de faucon de sourire. C'était lui. Il était l'être qu'il cherchait conformément à son devoir de capitaine corsaire. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé le rencontrer de cette façon. Il lui simplifiait relativement la tâche en lui présentant son torse pour l'achever. Cependant, Mihawk n'en avait pas envie. Il avait enfin trouvé la personne qui le surpasserait. La mafia était particulièrement calme ces derniers temps, aussi s'ennuyait-il. De moins en moins de gens apprenaient à se battre à l'épée, diminuant considérablement le nombre d'opposants. Pour une fois, il voulait s'amuser, et surtout voir comment ce garçon allait évoluer.

La Marine ne serait jamais au courant, il n'existait aucun témoin et nul n'avait vraisemblablement découvert sa véritable identité. Ce qui lui avait aussi permis de le reconnaître était ce sabre qu'il mettait dans sa bouche. Il pouvait dire qu'il s'agissait de l'un des vingt-et-un Ô Wazamono. De plus, il ne s'était pas brisé alors que son épée faisait partie des douze Saijô Ô Wazamono et était par conséquent de qualité supérieure. Ce Zoro était parvenu à le protéger de la destruction. Il l'avait vaincu sur ce point. Ce katana lui était probablement précieux pour qu'il sacrifiât les deux autres afin de l'épargner.

Tenant son sabre d'une main ferme, Dracule donna le coup de grâce. Une profonde coupure se dessina sur son torse qui se tâcha rapidement de sang, lequel coula en abondance. Sous l'impact, Zoro s'effondra en tenant fermement Wadô Ichimonji. Il ne le lâcherait pas, ce serait comme abandonner Kuina.

« Je ne t'ai pas tué, Zoro Roronoa. Deviens plus fort puis, un jour, surpasse-moi. Je t'attendrai. »

 

Dans la pénombre, une silhouette courait à vive allure sans se retourner. Son cœur battait la chamade non pas en raison de l'effort physique, mais de l'émotion. Il lui fallait courir le plus vite possible aussi loin que ses pieds pouvaient l'emmener. Rien ne s'était déroulé comme prévu. Les erreurs s'étaient accumulées cette nuit. Cela n'était jamais arrivé, ou du moins ces imprévus n'avaient jamais pris une telle envergure. Elle s'était fait avoir comme une débutante.

Le jeune femme serra les dents. L'homme n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir suivie. Elle avait pu répliquer au moment où il l'avait saisie par l'épaule. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi désespérée par la situation, elle aurait sans doute fait plus attention à la surprise de celui-ci. Cela avait été le cadet de ses soucis à cet instant précis. Son plan si bien échafaudé avait été contré. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était produit exactement durant la soirée, néanmoins cela l'avait empêchée de mettre la main sur un fabuleux trésor.

Elle avait repéré ce luxueux restaurant en arrivant dans la capitale. Elle n'avait pas choisi cette destination fortuitement. Cette ville grouillait de riches qui ne savaient même plus quoi faire de leur argent. Si elle leur soutirait quelques milliers, voire millions, ils ne s'en rendraient même pas compte. Leur vie ne changerait pas du tout si leurs comptes en banque perdaient deux ou trois zéros. Cet endroit était parfait pour accomplir son objectif. Ses efforts seraient bientôt récompensés d'ici quelques mois. Bientôt, son rêve deviendrait réalité, il lui fallait juste attendre un an tout au plus. Ses huit années d'efforts et de souffrance seraient prochainement du passé.

Pour cette nuit, la jeune femme rousse avait prévu de cambrioler la caisse ainsi que quelques objets du célèbre restaurant le _Baratie_. Elle l'avait observé de loin depuis un mois environ, étudiant les endroits où il abordait, ses horaires, ses employés. Elle était restée discrète, se déguisant même afin de passer inaperçue. Toutefois, ce soir-là, en s'y rendant pour accomplir son dessein, elle n'avait pas retrouvé le bateau dans l'état dans lequel elle l'avait imaginé. La voleuse avait remarqué en se rendant à l'endroit prévu que l'ambiance n'était pas du tout la même que d'ordinaire.

Les clients, l'air affolé, parlaient avec des policiers positionnés tout autour du bateau à moitié détruit. Les forces de l'Ordre paraissaient interroger les cuisiniers amochés qui se faisaient soigner par des ambulanciers. Que s'était-il passé ? Des passants s'étaient arrêtés comme elle, toutefois la foule avait fini par être dispersée afin d'éviter des troubles supplémentaires. Le _Baratie_ avait vraisemblablement été victime d'une attaque. Cela n'était pas entré dans ses prévisions pourtant toujours justes. Pouvait-elle toujours les cambrioler ?

Même si elle subtilisait régulièrement aux gens, Nami avait une règle d'or : ne s'en prendre qu'à ceux qui avaient trop d'argent. Ce restaurant lui avait semblé être une bonne aubaine : il roulait largement sur l'or et pouvait se permettre de perdre quelques milliers d'euro. Or, s'il avait été attaqué et quasiment détruit, il aurait besoin de cet argent. Dans ce cas, son plan tombait à l'eau. Néanmoins, avant d'abandonner, elle devait être sûre que leur situation était suffisamment critique.

Durant quelques heures, elle avait attendu, cachée dans l'ombre. Petit à petit, les cuisiniers sortirent. Puis ce fut au tour de deux jeunes gens, des clients qu'elle avait déjà aperçus plusieurs fois. Ils paraissaient être des habitués. Finalement, le directeur s'en alla une heure après, laissant le champ libre, ou du moins avait-ce été sa pensée. Les lumières étaient toutes éteintes, elle n'avait pas songé un seul instant que cela pût être en raison d'une coupure d'électricité. 

De noir vêtue, elle rentra dans la pièce dévastée. Elle ne pouvait pas trouver de qualification plus adéquate. Il s'agissait là d'un véritable chantier. La jeune femme ignorait qui avait bien pu les attaquer, mais en tout cas il n'avait pas été question d'un simple petit voyou. Elle en saurait sûrement plus le lendemain en lisant les journaux. À cette heure avancée de la nuit, elle n'avait pas pensé croiser la moindre personne. Quelle erreur. 

Une porte fut brusquement ouverte, laissant entrer quelqu'un muni d'une lampe torche. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser qui que ce fût la voir ! S'il comprenait qu'elle était le fameux Chat Pardeur dont tous le monde parlait, c'en était fini de son business. Elle ne pouvait pas se faire attraper maintenant. Quelle idiote, elle aurait dû se douter que l'un des cuisiniers resterait monter la garde. Ou bien s'agissait-il de l'un des policiers ? Cette supposition l'effraya encore plus. Il ne fallait pas rester ici. 

Prenant les jambes à son cou, Nami manqua de trébucher à nombreuses reprises sur des tables et des chaises cassées. Alors qu'elle était sur le point d'atteindre la sortie, elle sentit une main qui agrippa fermement son épaule. Par réflexe, elle se retourna pour être illuminée par la lumière de la petite lampe. Non. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser prendre. Pas maintenant. Elle ne pourrait jamais payer pour ses crimes sinon. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution.

Par chance, elle ne sortait jamais sans son bâton qu'elle savait assembler à toute vitesse et manier avec aisance. Ne répondant plus qu'à sa peur et son instinct, elle frappa violemment l'homme au niveau du ventre avec cette fameuse arme. L'effet fut immédiat : celui-ci se recroquevilla et lâcha prise. Ne se faisant pas prier deux fois, elle fila à toute vitesse dans les rues, pour finalement se retrouver dans ces petites ruelles sombres qui ne l'effrayaient même pas en dépit de l'heure. La jeune Suédoise ne s'arrêta qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Ou pas.

Ce qui la força à stopper sa course fut la scène devant elle. Immédiatement, elle fit quelques pas en arrière, effrayée. Tout ce sang. C'était comme ce qui s'était produit auparavant. Du sang avait éclaboussé sur le sol et les murs. Un homme se trouvait à terre, une longue blessure sur le torse tandis qu'un autre se tenait devant lui, un long sabre noir à la main. Dans quel pétrin s'était-elle fourré ? L'assassin était dos à elle, il ne l'avait pas aperçue, elle pouvait encore fuir. Pourtant, ses jambes ne lui répondirent pas. Elle tremblait, ses genoux paraissaient faibles, dans l'impossibilité de la porter. 

Incapable de se réprimer ses tremblements, elle se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol. L'homme se retourna lentement, posant ses yeux couleur or sur elle, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer sa terreur. Il allait la tuer dans le but de ne laisser aucun témoin derrière lui. Son instinct lui hurlait de s'enfuir, or son corps refusait de lui répondre. Il allait la tuer. _Il allait la tuer_. Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête sans qu'elle pût faire quoi que ce fût. Elle ne pouvait que le regarder d'un air apeuré. 

Elle ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant. Si elle perdait la vie à ce stade, elle ne pourrait jamais se faire pardonner pour ses crimes. Elle ne serait définitivement plus jamais plus en mesure de les regarder en face. Quand bien même ce qu'elle essayait d'accomplir ne rachèterait jamais complètement ses fautes, elle espérait atténuer un peu sa culpabilité dans ces affaires. Mais cela ne se produirait jamais s'il l'assassinait froidement comme l'homme baignant dans son sang en face d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas mourir...

« Occupe-toi de cet homme et soigne ses blessures. Ne le laisse pas mourir. »

… _Hein ? Quoi ?_

Il n'allait pas la tuer. Nami ravala immédiatement ses larmes qui menaçaient de tomber et remarqua que son interlocuteur avait rangé son épée et la regarda avec ses yeux perçants encore quelques instants avant de s'éloigner dans une ruelle adjacente. Elle leva la main afin de le retenir, or le temps qu'elle se rendît compte de la situation, celui-ci avait disparu de son champ de vision. Que venait-il de se passer, exactement ? Qui était cet homme ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tuée ? Et, surtout, pourquoi lui avait-il demandé de soigner sa victime ? 

Sa victime ! La jeune femme se dirigea à quatre pattes vers lui, ne se sentant pas assez forte pour se relever. Elle tenta d'ignorer le sang dont elle avait du mal à supporter la vue et l'examina du regard. Aux cheveux verts, il paraissait inconscient et tenait dans l'une de ses mains un sabre. Avaient-ils eu un duel ? Ce n'étaient pas ses affaires. Elle se moquait bien de l'identité de ces deux êtres. Toutefois, si elle pouvait sauver une personne en danger, pour une fois, alors elle le ferait. 

« Tu m'entends ? Tu es encore vivant ? Tiens bon, je vais appeler une ambulance. »

Nami commença à chercher son téléphone bien évidemment sur silencieux dans sa poche. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de composer le numéro des urgences, elle fut interrompue par une main ensanglantée qui agrippa son avant-bras, ce qui la fit sursauter. La jeune rousse posa ses yeux écarquillés et quelque peu terrifiés sur l'homme devant elle qui la regardait d'un air dur, essoufflé.

« N'appelle pas une ambulance. Si tu le fais... Ils vont prendre Kuina. »

Sur le coup, l'interpellée ne comprit pas vraiment. Kuina ? Qui était-ce ? Et qu'entendait-il par « ils allaient la prendre » ? Il n'y avait qu'eux deux ici. Elle tenta de lui faire lâcher prise en reculant son bras, cependant il la tenait fermement et continuait à la fixer d'un air peu commode. Il lui faisait presque peur : au bord de la mort, il conservait cette volonté. En clair, il ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'elle ne promettrait pas de ne pas l'emmener à l'hôpital. Néanmoins, dans ce cas, où le faire soigner ? Elle possédait quelques connaissances en médecine, mais serait-ce suffisant ? 

Coulant un regard vers son autre bras, elle remarqua qu'il tenait de toutes ses forces le katana au fourreau blanc. Serait-ce « Kuina » ? Drôle de nom. Elle ignorait pourquoi il y tenait à ce point. Avait-il de la valeur ? S'il avait été riche à en crever, elle le lui aurait bien subtilisé, or il ne faisait apparemment pas partie de cette catégorie de personnes. Dommage. Il était vrai que si elle le remettait entre les mains des ambulanciers, ils auraient vite fait de le lui confisquer et il ne le retrouverait probablement jamais.

« D'accord, je n'appellerai pas d'ambulance. »

Aussitôt, l'inconnu aux cheveux verts lâcha prise, tout à coup soulagé, pour finalement reposer sa tête au sol. Nami soupira. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté ? Il devait peser lourd, comment allait-elle le transporter ? Mais que...

« Eh !! Ne t'évanouis pas comme ça ! »

Se passant une main dans les cheveux, la jeune voleuse passa l'un des bras de l'épéiste derrière son cou et tenta tant bien que mal de se relever. Fort heureusement, il portait lui-même « Kuina ». Cette nuit... Ne s'était décidément pas déroulée selon ses prévisions. Elle n'avait pas pu voler le moindre centime et elle se retrouvait à présent avec un homme à moitié mort sur les bras. Saleté de délinquants.

 


	11. Rencontre avec Nami

**Xandria – The dream is still alive :**<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jwp8Bu8qp7s>

 

Son corps lui semblait horriblement lourd. Malgré ses efforts, celui-ci paraissait ne pas vouloir l'écouter. Le monde autour de lui était noir. Il n'y avait absolument aucune lumière pour l'éclairer. Il se trouvait dans un état léthargique dans lequel il ne lui était même pas permis de penser ; ses instincts primaient. Il ne se demandait pas comment il en était arrivé là. L'idée qu'il se posât la question ne lui traversa pas l'esprit. Il se contentait de laisser le temps passer, totalement passif, en attendant que ses sens revinssent à lui.

Lentement, il sentit qu'il retrouvait le contrôle de son corps et de la réalité. Plus il recouvrait sa sensibilité, plus il sentait la lourdeur de ses membres ainsi que la douleur qui l'assaillait au niveau de son torse. Il avait froid et transpirait. Sûrement une fièvre. Pourquoi ? Il tenta de se souvenir, or en réponse sa tête lui fit terriblement mal. Il se sentait juste fatigué... Pour une fois qu'il dormait dans un lit...

Une seconde. Un lit ? Zoro ouvrit subitement les yeux pour finalement être ébloui, accentuant son mal de tête. Que faisait-il dans un lit ? Il ne dormait jamais dans l'un de ces meubles de chambre, mais toujours par-terre contre un mur. Son corps était engourdi et douloureux, il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait pas bouger le moindre doigt. Il avait l'air salement amoché. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver pour finir ainsi ? Il fallait qu'il se rappelle, malgré cette souffrance qui ne le quittait pas dès qu'il réfléchissait. Il faisait nuit, il se trouvait dans une ruelle. Et cette large épée noire...

Son regard s'assombrit alors. Comment avait-il pu oublier, ne serait-ce que quelques instants ? Mais, plus important, où se trouvait-il ? Maintenant que ses yeux s'étaient habitués à la lumière, il observait la salle dans laquelle il était allongé. Rien ne lui était familier, ni même l'odeur. Cela sentait les oranges... Et l'argent ? Non, il était en train d'halluciner, l'argent n'avait pas d'odeur. Il ne connaissait personne qui sentait ces parfums. Luffy sentait la viande, lui. Rien de surprenant. D'ailleurs, où se trouvait-il ? Mihawk ne lui avait pas fait de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Zoro fronça les sourcils. Le capitaine corsaire ne connaissait pas son ami, alors pourquoi irait-il après lui ? Il était fatigué, ses pensées n'étaient pas très claires. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas besoin de cela pour se rendre compte qu'il ne tenait pas Wadô Ichimonji. Alarmé, il se mit à tourner la tête dans tous les sens, pour finalement l'apercevoir contre le mur non loin du lit. Il était toutefois suffisamment éloigné pour qu'il ne pût l'atteindre en étendant le bras. Il ne restait en conséquence qu'une solution : se lever.

Ce fut, bien entendu, ce qu'il fit. Jamais il ne laisserait le sabre de Kuina hors de sa portée. Sans lui, il se sentait terriblement vulnérable. Si faible qu'il se haïssait. Il fallait qu'il saisisse le katana... Se lever n'avait déjà pas été facile, mais, là, chaque mouvement l'exténuait. Il sentit bientôt un liquide chaud humidifier son torse. Sa blessure saignait. Quiconque l'avait soigné n'avait pas fait un si bon travail, pour qu'il se remît à saigner. Ce n'était de toute façon pas le plus important. Il devait rejoindre Kuina... Il l'avait déjà suffisamment déçue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais hors du lit ? Ta blessure va se rouvrir ! »

Trop tard, c'était déjà le cas. Zoro tourna la tête et aperçut dans l'encadrement de la porte une jeune femme rousse qui le regardait avec colère. Qui était-ce ? L'avait-elle sauvé ? Pourquoi ? Par réflexe, le jeune épéiste saisit fermement son katana au fourreau blanc et lui lança un regard menaçant qui ne parut nullement l'impressionner. Qui était-elle ? D'habitude, tous prenaient leurs jambes à leur cou dès qu'il arborait cet air, sans compter les membres de l'équipage – Usopp étant un cas à part.

Zoro ne faillirait pas. Il ne serait pas faible. Il avait perdu contre Mihawk. Il était déjà largement humilié. La jeune femme se dirigea vers lui, or il sortit légèrement Wadô Ichimonji de son fourreau de manière à l'effrayer. Elle arrêta le pas mais ne parut aucunement inquiète, ce qui l'agaça. Avait-il l'air si pathétique pour que même une gamine n'ait pas peur ? Une question dominait dans son esprit. Il devait à tout prix la poser.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ? »

C'était plus que dégradant. Il avait perdu lors d'un duel contre le plus grand adversaire de sa vie. Il aurait dû mourir ce soir-là. Alors pourquoi était-il toujours vivant ? De quel droit l'avait-elle secouru ? Elle avait sali son honneur. Il ne devrait pas respirer à ce moment précis.

« Cet homme me l'a demandé. »

Zoro écarquilla les yeux. Quoi ? Mihawk lui avait demandé de le sauver ? Pourquoi ? Il n'avait aucune raison de le laisser en vie. Il ne comprenait pas... Quel intérêt en tirait-il ? Il préférait être mort plutôt que vivant et couvert de honte. Or, à présent, la mort ne lui rendrait pas ce qu'il lui restait de dignité. Il devait d'abord découvrir pourquoi il l'avait épargné. Un homme pareil avait forcément eu une arrière-pensée au moment où il avait exécuté son geste. 

_« Je ne t'ai pas tué, Zoro Roronoa. Deviens plus fort puis, un jour, surpasse-moi. Je t'attendrai. »_

Ces mots résonnèrent dans sa tête. Le jeune Japonais ne comprenait décidément pas. Pourquoi ? Il n'était personne de spécial. Alors dans quel but l'épargner ? Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal. Il avait des vertiges. Heureusement, il était déjà assis sur le sol, l'empêchant ainsi de faire une chute. Il ignorait qui était cette femme, néanmoins il ne lui ferait pas de mal étant donné qu'elle avait agi sous l'influence de Mihawk. Refuser n'avait assurément pas été une option.

Dans ce cas, que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi ne se trouvait-il pas dans un hôpital ? Cela aurait paru plus logique. À moins qu'elle fût un docteur – ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas -, toute personne normale aurait appelé les urgences. Si elle avait fait partie de cette catégorie de gens, on lui aurait pris Wadô Ichimonji et il ne l'aurait probablement jamais revu. Rien que pour cela, il lui en était reconnaissant. Finalement, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas tout perdu ; Kuina restait présente à ses côtés malgré sa défaite. Serait-ce un signe ? Mais que racontait-il ? Il ne croyait pas en ce genre de choses.

« Je m'appelle Nami. En ce qui concerne les factures, maintenant... »

Zoro grimaça. Il retira de sa mémoire tout le bien qu'il avait pu penser de cette sorcière.

 

Sanji porta une main à sa bouche, uniquement pour se rappeler qu'il n'était pas en train de fumer. Par respect, il ne fumait pas chez les autres, même chez Luffy, lequel n'avait de toute manière pas l'air d'y faire attention. C'était la première fois qu'il venait chez lui. Après sa nuit de garde, Zeff l'avait littéralement chassé du _Baratie_ en prétendant qu'il n'était pas capable de leur venir en aide en raison de son état et qu'il ne voulait pas le revoir poser les pieds là avant le lendemain.

Incapable de s'opposer à lui, Sanji avait obéi et avait dormi chez lui jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi avant de décider d'aller faire un tour près de chez Luffy. Il lui avait confié qu'il vivait sur le campus de son université, ce qui lui avait simplifié la tâche. Usopp l'avait rapidement repéré et ils s'en étaient allés chez leur capitaine, lequel essayait désespérément de manger de la viande crue encore enveloppée dans du cellophane. Heureusement pour lui, le cuisinier avait pu lui préparer ce morceau, faisant de lui le pirate le plus heureux du monde.

Alors que le garçon au chapeau de paille avalait sa nourriture hyper protéinée en faisant le plus de bruit possible, les deux autres membres de l'équipage discutaient. L'absence du jeune Japonais encore aujourd'hui avait surpris le cuistot. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de poser la moindre question, Usopp l'avait devancé en lui expliquant qu'il avait disparu depuis deux jours, mais que, d'après Luffy, il finirait par revenir. Quelle confiance en son ami. Cela le surprenait. 

Alors qu'un silence confortable s'était installé dans la petite chambre, Sanji réfléchissait. Si on lui avait dit que sa vie changerait à ce point en l'espace de quelques jours, voire quelques heures... Il esquissa un sourire. Il ne regrettait rien. Sa vie noire accueillait un peu de lumière pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il en avait presque oublié à quoi cela ressemblait. Il ne manquait plus qu'une cigarette.

Usopp, de son côté, était adossé à la fenêtre. De là, il voyait le campus. L'automne s'était complètement imposé, or l'air était plutôt doux aujourd'hui, d'où la fenêtre ouverte. Laissant la légère brise lui caresser les cheveux, il regardait distraitement l'activité à l'extérieur. Ses blessures de la veille au soir ne lui faisaient pas trop mal grâce aux médicaments prescrits par les ambulanciers. Il avait obtenu un arrêt de travail de quelques jours de manière à se reposer, ce qui lui permettait de souffler un peu.

Tout d'un coup, une silhouette à l'extérieur attira son attention. Malgré la confiance absolue de Luffy en son compagnon, lui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, visiblement à juste titre, à en juger sa manière de marcher. Zoro se trouvait dehors, vraisemblablement en train de chercher son chemin. C'était mauvais signe. Il allait se perdre. Alors que le jeune Sénégalais était sur le point d'annoncer la nouvelle à ses amis, un détail attira son attention : Zoro n'était pas seul.

« Zoro est là ! Avec une femme ! »

Au dernier mot, la réaction de Sanji fut immédiate. Assis contre un mur, il se releva à la vitesse de la lumière, l’œil en cœur tout en répétant « Mellorine ». Luffy, lui, garda son morceau de viande dans la main et se dirigea à son tour vers la fenêtre, la bouche pleine. Il n'était pas possible d'identifier la jeune femme, laquelle était cachée par l'épéiste. Néanmoins, cela n'empêchait pas le blond de commenter sa prétendue beauté. Luffy fit de grands mouvements et l'appela, avant de sortir de la chambre, rapidement suivi par ses deux amis.

 

« Ne me touche pas, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. »

Nami suivait Zoro, ignorant ses plaintes. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de laisser quelqu'un à moitié mort tout seul. Elle le ramenait chez lui et ensuite elle continuerait sa vie de voleuse. Elle entendait bien compenser l'échec du _Baratie_. Il lui fallait ces dix millions d'euro au plus vite, elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Elle avait presque fini, il ne lui restait que sept cents mille à rassembler. 

Le blessé persistait à vouloir se débrouiller seul. Lorsque cet homme lui avait ordonné de le secourir, elle n'avait pu qu'obéir. Peut-être parce que le voir couvert de sang par-terre lui avait rappelé ce moment où elle n'avait pas pu la sauver. C'était même certain. Des images de cette scène passée avaient traversé son esprit en les voyant cette nuit. Après ce qui s'était produit, elle s'était juré de ne plus laisser personne mourir. Elle ne pouvait plus le supporter.

Au moment où il l'avait suppliée de ne pas l'emmener dans un hôpital, elle avait été incapable de résister. Son regard implorant lui avait rappelé le sien. Quand bien même le soigner ne rachèterait pas ses pêchés, elle osait espérer que la culpabilité qui la torturait depuis huit ans s'apaiserait un tant soit peu. C'était égoïste de sa part de souhaiter une telle chose après ce qu'elle avait fait, toutefois elle ne pouvait plus le supporter. Elle espérait simplement ne pas craquer avant d'avoir amassé la somme nécessaire pour payer une partie de ses crimes.

Elle avait commencé à réunir cet argent alors qu'elle n'avait que dix ans. Au début, elle n'avait pas pu faire grand-chose : nul ne désirait l'embaucher et son île était inconnue de tous, mis à part des habitants. Lorsqu'elle avait appris à naviguer et s'était procuré un petit bateau, elle s'était rendue sur le grand territoire de la Suède. Kokoyashi était une petite île méridionale suédoise, or elle ne connaissait pas le reste du pays à cette époque. Une fois arrivée en ville, Nami s'était perfectionnée dans l'art du vol. Elle n'avait, bien évidemment, pas connu que des victoires, toutefois sa volonté lui avait permis d'arriver au point où elle en était actuellement.

Un jour, elle avait eu une idée. Elle avait fait le tour de la Suède et des pays voisins, or elle avait eu besoin d'un endroit avec plus de grosses fortunes de manière à atteindre son objectif plus rapidement. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre plus de temps et les laisser souffrir. Ce fut ainsi qu'elle eut l'idée de partir en France. Il y avait là-bas de nombreux riches. Elle pourrait rassembler plus rapidement les dix millions requis. Néanmoins, pour que son plan fût parfait, elle avait besoin d'une raison pour s'y rendre. Ses allers et retours incessants finiraient par attirer l'attention.

Quand bien même elle n'allait pas à l'école, Nami avait fait de son mieux pour s'instruire. Dès qu'elle voyait des livres qui lui permettaient de se cultiver dans les domaines où elle s'infiltrait, elle les volait. Notamment lorsqu'il s'agissait de navigation. Depuis sa tendre enfance, ce domaine l'avait extrêmement fascinée, surtout les cartes. Elle avait commencé par dessiner la carte de Kokoyashi, ce dont elle avait été particulièrement fière. Elle conservait ce papier avec elle pour lui rappeler ce qu'elle avait perdu.

La jeune rousse cartographiait chaque endroit où elle se rendait. Son rêve était de dessiner une carte du monde. En effet, celle-ci persistait à croire que le monde n'était pas exactement tel qu'il était présenté à tous. Elle avait ses propres raisons de le croire mais ne les avait confiées à personne depuis huit ans. Depuis ce jour où son univers avait irrévocablement basculé.

Du haut de ses dix-huit ans, Nami savait parler plusieurs langues : afin de manipuler ses victimes, elle avait dû modifier son identité. Le français faisant partie de ces langages, son projet ne l’effrayait pas. Après toutes ces années, elle avait largement dépassé le stade de la peur. De manière à payer pour ses crimes, elle ne reculerait devant rien. Elle avait planifié son projet durant des mois, choisissant le statut d'étudiante : elle allait s'inscrire en droit dans le but de devenir notaire et ainsi gagner plein d'argent.

La jeune Suédoise ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette obsession pour l'argent. Assurément était-ce parce que sa mère adoptive était pauvre et ne pouvait pas lui acheter ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle avait toujours envié ceux qui vivaient confortablement, ou du moins mieux qu'elles. Elle avait dit des choses horribles avant cet événement. Et elle les regretterait toujours.

_« Je n'aime que l'argent. J'aurais préféré être adoptée par une famille riche. »_

Son regard s'assombrit quelques instants. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer depuis longtemps. Elle se l'était promis. Nami posa les yeux sur le jeune Japonais, avant d'entendre des voix l'appelant. Sûrement ses amis. Il se trouvait à présent entre de bonnes mains, elle pouvait repartir à ses occupations. Avec l'échec du _Baratie_ , celle-ci avait besoin d'une autre cible. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre dans cet endroit.

« Zoro ! Tu es revenu !

\- Eh, l'algue verte, on peut savoir ce que tu as fait pendant deux jours ? Vous a-t-il dérangé ravissante demoi... »

Aucun des deux ne bougea, trop choqué par l'identité de la personne en face. Impossible... Que faisait-elle là ? Luffy et Usopp, trop heureux de revoir Zoro, ne remarquèrent pas la tension entre les deux autres individus. Sa stupeur était que Nami ne parvenait pas à bouger. Lui non plus, d'ailleurs. Que fabriquait-il ici ? Comment avaient-ils pu se retrouver ? Pire encore, il connaissait son visage. Il savait qui elle était. Par chance, l'épéiste en savait peu sur elle et ne retrouverait sans doute pas sa chambre. Dans sa situation, il ne lui restait qu'une solution.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre la poudre d'escampette, Nami sentit une main sur son avant-bras.

« C'est toi qui as retrouvé Zoro ? Merci ! »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Son bras... Son bras... Il s'était allongé ! Il était plus grand d'environ huit centimètres. Cela n'avait rien de naturel. On venait de l'interrompre dans sa tentative de fuite. La jeune rousse suivit le bras des yeux et s'aperçut qu'il appartenait au jeune garçon au chapeau de paille. Qui était-il ? Comment pouvait-il allonger son bras ? Serait-il l'un de ces pirates dont elle avait entendu parler ? Elle n'en avait jamais rencontré jusqu'alors. Existaient-ils réellement ? Dans ce cas, était-il un démon ?

Trop décontenancée par la situation, Nami n'arrivait pas à bouger le moindre muscle. Elle ne parvenait même pas à crier. À cet instant précis, elle en était tout bonnement incapable. L'homme qui l'avait surprise dans sa tenue de voleuse était un ami de celui qu'elle avait sauvé. De plus, ces deux-là connaissaient intimement un pirate. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Malgré son air effrayé, l'adolescent brun continuait à la fixer en souriant de manière innocente. 

Le temps autour d'eux semblait s'être arrêté. Il ne parut reprendre son cours qu'au moment où le blond au sourcil en vrille donna un coup de pied à celui-ci, ce qui l'envoya valser dans l'herbe un peu plus loin. La jeune navigatrice, libérée de son emprise, replia le bras sans s'enfuir. Cela ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Elle était... Curieuse. Ce groupe inhabituel avait attiré son attention.

« Luffy, combien de fois faut-il te répéter de ne pas utiliser tes pouvoirs en public ? Regarde, tu as effrayé cette ravissante déesse ! Vous allez bien, mademoiselle ? »

Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire à quel point elle était perdue. De quoi parlait-il ? Pourquoi la traitait-il de la sorte après ce qui s'était passé cette nuit ? Un être humain normal se serait jeté sur elle en exigeant des réponses. Il l'avait surprise en tenue de voleuse à l'intérieur du _Baratie_ , elle l'avait même frappé. Il avait probablement compris qu'elle était en réalité le Chat Pardeur. Son identité était exposée au danger.

Pourtant, cet homme agissait comme s'il ne l'avait encore jamais rencontrée jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Or, il l'avait reconnue, elle le savait parfaitement. Son regard en la voyant l'avait trahi. Pourquoi ne faisait-il rien ? Pourquoi se comportait-il de cette manière ? Nami fut interrompue dans ses pensées par le cri du troisième individu auquel elle n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention jusqu'à cet instant précis.

« Ah !! Zoro ! C'est quoi cette blessure ?! Elle est énorme ! Ah, tu saignes !! »

L'interpellé grogna en réponse, ne se souciant guère de l'inquiétude d'Usopp. Il se sentirait mieux en faisant de l'exercice. Il n'effacerait jamais cette cicatrice. Cet homme l'avait épargné dans le but de le rendre plus fort. Il lui avait lancé un défi qu'il entendait bien relever. Il ne perdrait pas. Il ne perdrait plus. L'épéiste coula un regard vers Luffy, lequel regardait sa blessure sans prononcer le moindre commentaire. Il aurait à lui parler, plus tard.

La jeune Brésilienne maugréa, assise par-terre, avant de se relever. Elle n'avait pas vraiment remarqué la blessure de son ami et se contentait à présent de la regarder. Elle ignorait quel être avait pu lui infliger une telle balafre. Elle pouvait la deviner sous ses bandages. En apercevant les traces de sang, le pirate avait pris peur : et s'il avait péri ? Luffy ne voulait plus perdre personne. Fort heureusement, Zoro était encore en vie. 

Celle-ci redirigea alors son attention vers la mystérieuse inconnue et l'observa quelques instants. Sa décision était prise, elle la voulait au sein de son équipage. Elle avait l'air gentil : la preuve, elle avait soigné Zoro ! Elle était peut-être docteur ! Tant mieux, c'était utile d'avoir un docteur. Il ne manquait plus qu'un musicien et son groupe serait au complet ! Enfin, presque. Après, elle pouvait très bien rencontrer de futurs compagnons.

« C'est décidé, tu fais partie de mon équipage !

\- Pardon ? »

Nami était véritablement tombée sur des gens bizarres : un coureur de jupons à la mémoire de poisson rouge, un épéiste inconscient, un peureux ainsi qu'un pirate stupide. On lui avait dit que les pirates étaient des démons sans pitié, toutefois ce garçon en face d'elle avait l'air si innocent que c'en était déconcertant. Comparé à cet être, il ressemblait à un enfant qui n'avait jamais vu la cruauté de ce monde. Elle lui en voulut presque pour cela.

De toute manière, un pirate n'aurait jamais été en mesure de l'effrayer. Ils étaient des anges à côté de cette personne qui avait gâché sa vie. À cause de lui, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir des amis. Pas pour le moment. Nami ne pouvait pas perdre son objectif de vue. En outre, si elle se liait d'amitié avec des personnes et que ces dernières essayaient de la sauver, elles connaîtraient le même sort qu'elle. Elle le voulait pas provoquer d'autres morts. Le poids de la culpabilité était déjà suffisamment lourd.

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vos enfantillages.

\- Non, je refuse ta réponse. »

La Suédoise haussa un sourcil. Qu'avait-il à réagir de manière aussi puérile ? Ce n'était pas un « non mais » mais un « non non ». Elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis hormis Nojiko, cependant elle n'avait pas le droit d'en avoir. Pas avant d'avoir payé pour ses pêchés. Assurément pourrait-elle les rejoindre dans deux ans, mais pas pour le moment.

« Et alors ? Je refuse, un point c'est tout.

\- J'ai dit que tu rejoindrais mon équipage, alors tu le rejoindras ! Tu es un docteur, non ?

\- Pas du tout, je suis une navigatrice. »

 _Et voleuse accessoirement_. Nami ignorait la raison pour laquelle elle lui avait répondu, ni même pourquoi elle lui avait parlé de son autre occupation qui la passionnait. Les mots étaient simplement sortis de sa bouche sans qu'elle pût les arrêter. La cartographe serra les poings tandis que le pirate au chapeau de paille la fixait, des étoiles dans les yeux, et que le blond sautillait autour d'elle en répétant « Mellorine ».

« Une navigatrice ? Trop cool ! Où est-ce que tu as voyagé ? Mais comment tu as guéri Zoro, alors ? Tu es une navigatrice docteur ! Génial, c'est la première fois que j'en vois une ! Dis, tu as un log pose ? »

Au dernier mot, Nami se pétrifia. Avait-il bien dit ce qu'elle avait entendu ? Elle n'avait pas rêvé ?

« Comment... Comment connais-tu ça ?

\- C'est quoi un log pose ? Demanda Usopp.

\- On s'en fiche ! Cette demoiselle est ravissante ! »

Zoro, de son côté, n'avait prononcé mot depuis le début. Il observait cette femme ; il s'agissait d'une véritable énigme. De même, elle connaissait le cuistot pervers, à en juger leur réaction. Il se moquait bien de leur passé commun, cela ne l'intéressait pas. Il l'avait vue calme, inquiète, terrifiée, en colère, amoureuse de l'argent... Néanmoins, il le sentait, il y avait quelque chose profondément enfoui. Des ténèbres. Cette femme cachait un secret terriblement douloureux.

Ce que disait ou accomplissait Luffy ne l'étonnait plus depuis un moment. Il ignorait ce qu'était un log pose ; cependant, à en juger la réaction de Nami, il était encore question de l'un de ces trucs étranges qu'il lui avait évoqués. N'étant pas du genre à commenter la situation, il se contenta de constater son évolution. Comme attendu de la part de Luffy, celle-ci prit une tournure surprenante. Au moins, on ne s'ennuyait jamais à ses côtés.

« Sanji, à manger !

\- Tu as avalé de la viande il y a cinq minutes ! Aie des manières devant une jeune dame !

\- Mais je veux manger... Je veux manger la cuisine de Sanji... »

L'intéressé s'alluma une cigarette puis soupira, recrachant un nuage de fumée. L'entendre parler du _Baratie_ l'avait blessé. Qui savait dans combien de temps ils pourraient le rouvrir ? Jusque là, il se retrouvait officiellement au chômage. À dix-neuf ans. L'argent ne constituait pas foncièrement un problème. Ce qui l'aurait le plus effrayé aurait été de ne plus avoir à cuisinier, ou, pire, de ne plus être en mesure de partager ses plats. Toutefois, avec son nouveau groupe d'amis, en particulier avec son capitaine, ce ne serait jamais le cas.

Quand bien même ils ne pouvaient plus se rendre sur le bateau-restaurant, cela ne les empêcherait pas de manger sa nourriture. Il avait juste besoin d'une cuisine bien équipée et il leur préparerait un festin. Et Sanji savait parfaitement où trouver cela. Il entendait bien prodiguer un luxueux repas pour la jeune femme en face de lui. Même s'il restait confus quant à ce qui s'était produit cette nuit même, son esprit chevaleresque l'empêchait de poser des questions. Il savait qu'elle avait ses raisons.

De toute manière, le jeune cuisinier ferait confiance à n'importe quelle femme. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lutter contre. C'était la raison pour laquelle il ne lui demanderait jamais rien. Et, de toute évidence, une jeune femme aussi ravissante ne ferait jamais partie du gang de Krieg. Il ne la valait pas. De plus, elle avait eu cet air perdu au moment où il l'avait interpellée. Et effrayé. Il s'agissait là des preuves qu'elle ne connaissait probablement pas ce type. Il massacrerait quiconque oserait penser le contraire.

« Si vous voulez un endroit où dîner, suivez-moi. »

A ces mots, Luffy ne cacha sa joie tandis que Nami paraissait gênée, à la recherche d'une ouverture pour s'éclipser, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu des hommes présents. Le capitaine n'en étant pas un et étant indéniablement trop aveugle, son embarras fut inexistant à ses yeux. À la place, elle saisit son poignet, bien décidée à l'emmener avec eux. Et, une fois que Luffy avait pris sa décision, impossible de la faire changer d'avis. Son équipage avait fini par le comprendre. Cette jeune femme était fichue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi !

\- Viens, la nourriture de Sanji est délicieuse !

\- Désolé pour toi, mais c'est impossible de le dissuader, » l'informa Usopp.

Nami regarda tour à tour chaque personne se tenant devant elle. Le blond souriait comme si de rien n'était. Au fil des années, elle avait appris à lire dans les yeux des gens. Cet homme, aussi que cela pût paraître, n'avait aucune arrière-pensée. Il ne cherchait pas à se venger ni à lui poser des questions auxquelles elle n'aurait de toute façon pas répondu. Pourquoi ? Comment un tel être pouvait-il exister ? Le monde était loin d'être beau, elle en avait pris conscience de façon brutale.

Pourtant, pourquoi ressentait-elle le besoin de rester auprès de ces gens ? D'accepter leur invitation ? Cela pouvait très bien être un piège. C'était ce que sa tête disait, alors que son cœur prétendait le contraire. Bien évidemment, ils ne la connaissaient pas. Ils n'étaient au courant de rien. Il s'agissait de simples étrangers. Peu importait à quel point Nami souhaitait que la situation restât la même, elle avait le sentiment que ce ne serait pas le cas.

Avant d'avoir à nouveau l'occasion de protester, la jeune Suédoise sentit le pirate la tirer alors qu'il avançait. Étrangement, elle ne trouvait pas en elle le désir de lutter. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-elle pas détendue ? Depuis combien d'années n'avait-elle pas baissé sa garde ? Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, or elle avait l'impression de se sentir à l'aise avec ce groupe. Elle ne saurait expliquer la raison. Même si elle refusait, elle sentait bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas les empêcher de l'emmener avec eux.

 

La nuit était déjà bien avancée. Le soleil s'était couché depuis un bon moment dans la mesure où les jours continuaient de raccourcir. Adossé contre le mur de la chambre, Zoro examinait Wadô Ichimonji. Malgré l'attaque de Mihawk, celui-ci était resté intact. Sans doute parce qu'au fond de lui-même, il avait tout fait pour qu'il fût épargné. L'idée de perdre ce sabre était probablement la chose qui l'effrayait le plus au monde. Plus que de perdre. Car cela signifierait que Kuina s'en était allée pour de bon.

Cependant, tant qu'il n'aurait pas atteint son objectif, il ne la laisserait pas partir. Il devait être certain qu'elle le regarderait le jour où il vaincrait le meilleur épéiste du monde. Jusque là, il ne la laisserait pas reposer en paix. Il s'agissait d'une décision égoïste, toutefois il s'en moquait éperdument. Il la rendrait fière de lui. Peu importaient les sacrifices.

Malgré tout, Kuina n'était pas la seule à compter sur lui. Le jeune Japonais savait qu'il y en avait un autre. Une personne qui ne s'était pas prononcée quant à sa blessure ainsi que sa disparition durant presque deux jours. Il savait qu'il ne poserait pas de questions. Tout simplement parce qu'il lui accordait une confiance tellement aveugle que c'en était déstabilisant. Luffy ne lui avait jamais rien demandé sur son passé ni la raison pour laquelle il comptait devenir le premier dans sa catégorie. Il restait très réservé.

Zoro était conscient que son capitaine l'avait sagement attendu sans s'inquiéter le moins du monde et qu'il ne lui demanderait jamais rien. Devant ce respect de la vie privée, celui-ci ne pouvait que s'incliner. Il ne se souciait lui-même pas vraiment non plus du passé des autres. Luffy lui avait révélé beaucoup de secrets sur ce monde parce qu'il l'avait rencontré en premier, disait-il. Soit.

Cette discrétion venait vraisemblablement du fait que le jeune pirate semblait tenir à sa propre intimité. Zoro n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer que son cadet fermait toujours la salle de bain à clé lorsqu'il s'y trouvait, ce qui était le cas actuellement. Car, oui, Luffy avait une certaine hygiène corporelle. Il connaissait au moins quelques bases de la vie en société. Enfin, lui n'était pas vraiment le premier à se préoccuper de ce genre de choses.

Sur le chemin du retour, Usopp, Luffy et Nami avaient passé leur temps à se perdre. À chaque tournant, ces derniers partaient dans le mauvais sens. Par conséquent, ils étaient rentrés très tard et chacun avait senti la fatigue s'accentuer. Pourtant, l'homme aux cheveux verts tenait à discuter d'un certain sujet avec son capitaine. Il y avait réfléchi depuis qu'il avait retrouvé l'équipage avec Nami, laquelle avait apparemment passé une bonne soirée avec eux, à en juger son sourire et ses éclats de rire.

Cette femme était fondamentalement étrange. Elle avait paru terriblement anxieuse jusqu'à cette soirée. Néanmoins, Zoro savait qu'elle persistait à cacher quelque chose. Un secret grave. Qui la rongeait de l'intérieur depuis certainement longtemps. Enfin, ce n'était après tout pas son problème.

« Luffy. »

L'interpellé qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain, les cheveux mouillés, posa les yeux sur l'épéiste, lequel fixait un point fixe devant lui sans faillir, Wadô Ichimonji dans une main. Tous deux étaient conscients de l'atmosphère sérieuse, aussi le pirate laissa-t-il son ami continuer.

« Je te promets... De ne plus jamais perdre. Ça te va, seigneur des pirates ? »

En dépit de l'obscurité, le maître du santoryû pouvait sentir le sourire du jeune garçon. Ce dernier avait sûrement attendu ces paroles durant toute la soirée. Et il les entendait, finalement.

« Je n'en attends pas moins de ta part. »

 


	12. Kokoyashi : Disparition

**Nemesea – If you could :** <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ii8f2h7I4Ic>

 

Après la pluie vient le beau temps. C'était un proverbe français que Nami avait appris quelques mois auparavant. Au début, elle n'y avait pas prêté la moindre attention, il s'agissait d'une expression comme une autre. Pourquoi s'en préoccuper ? Puis, un jour, après un vol qui avait mal tourné, elle s'était retrouvée dans sa chambre d'hôtel en Suède, seule, blessée, malheureuse. Ce soir-là, elle avait cru craquer après avoir accumulé tous ces événements depuis sept ans.

Néanmoins, à cet instant précis, cette phrase lui était revenue en mémoire. Pourquoi, elle l'ignorait. Elle l'avait rapidement lue dans un livre quelques mois plus tôt. Elle n'avait encore jamais fait de rapprochement avec sa situation actuelle. Peut-être avait-elle désiré ne pas y songer. Parce que la vérité était trop difficile à affronter. Et aussi parce qu'elle avait souhaité se voiler la face.

Cette soirée-ci, elle s'était demandé quand viendrait son beau temps. Elle l'avait attendu, elle l'avait espéré durant sept longues années, or rien ne s'était produit. La situation restait perpétuellement la même : à Kokoyashi, les gens de son village souffraient et la détestaient accessoirement pour ses crimes. Si seulement ils savaient à quel point elle regrettait ses actes... Elle ferait tout pour modifier le passé, toutefois c'était hors de sa portée.

Dès le jour où ils étaient arrivés sur leur île, ils lui avaient porté une attention exacerbée. Comme si elle possédait quelque chose de particulier. Hormis sa capacité à dessiner des cartes des environs qui étaient particulièrement rares, elle ne savait pas ce qui avait pu les obséder à ce point. Rien qu'en la voyant, leur regard avait changé. Comme s'ils la connaissaient. Pourtant, elle ne les avait jamais rencontrés jusqu'alors.

Et, d'ailleurs, s'ils s'étaient déjà croisés, Nojiko aurait dû être concernée. Elles étaient sœurs, après tout. Elles avaient passé leur enfance ensemble jusqu'au jour où elle avait dû partir. Après cet échec ce soir-là, Nami avait cru craquer. Elle en avait eu assez de sa vie, du fardeau qu'elle était obligée de porter. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voudrait être libre... Plus que tout, elle souhaitait être débarrassée de ces chaînes qui la retenaient. Elle voulait enfin payer pour ses crimes et vivre sa vie.

Si seulement elle avait su ce qui allait se produire, jamais elle n'aurait agi de la sorte. Elle n'en aurait pas voulu à Bellemere d'être pauvre ; elle savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'elle avait tout fait pour leur donner une vie convenable. Et, de son côté, elle avait été affreuse. Envers Nojiko aussi. La jeune Suédoise ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait crié à quel point elle aurait préféré être adoptée par une famille riche.

Peu de temps après la guérison de sa blessure, Nami avait pris la décision de partir en France. Elle avait compris que, si elle désirait retrouver une vie normale, il lui fallait amasser de l'argent plus rapidement. Si elle ne visait pas assez haut, sa vie entière ne serait pas suffisante pour récolter les dix millions nécessaires. Plus elle perdrait de temps dans sa mission, plus les habitants de l'île en pâtiraient.

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans la capitale du pays, l'argent n'avait jamais été un problème. Bien entendu, elle en prenait une petite partie de manière à vivre. Elle faisait toujours en sorte de dépenser le moins possible ; tout acte inutile pourrait ralentir l'exécution de son plan. À présent, il ne lui restait que sept cents mille à récolter – elle estimait y parvenir avant la fin de l'année universitaire.

La jeune femme rousse avait évité le moindre contact avec les autres étudiants. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être découverte, pas si près du but. Aussi s'était-elle toujours installée à l'écart des groupes durant les cours, répondant très brièvement aux moindres questions posées. Se lier d'amitié ne ferait qu'entraver son chemin. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir des amis, pas pour l'instant. C'était ce qu'elle s'était toujours dit.

Pourtant, sa vie avait dramatiquement changé en une journée. Cela avait commencé par son vol raté, puisque quelqu'un était déjà venu se servir avant. Elle était ensuite arrivée sur une scène de crime où on lui avait ordonné de soigner la victime. Cette dernière l'avait conduite à un groupe quelque peu hors du commun. Nami avait passé la soirée avec eux, sans comprendre pourquoi. Et, le pire, c'était qu'elle ne regrettait pas.

Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne s'était pas amusée. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas souri, ri en compagnie d'autres personnes ? Le plus étonnant était qu'elle n'éprouvait aucun regret. Jusqu'alors, elle s'en voulait dès qu'elle prenait du plaisir dans une activité, alors qu'elle ne le méritait pas. Pourtant, en rentrant au campus avec trois des quatre énergumènes, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir bien. Tout simplement.

Un petit sourire traînait sur ses lèvres, elle ne parvenait pas à l'ôter. Voilà ce que cela faisait d'avoir des amis... Elle l'avait presque oublié. Au cours de cette soirée, la solitude qui la hantait perpétuellement s'était évanouie. Oublier ses soucis, ne serait-ce que quelques heures, lui avait procuré un bien immense. Malheureusement, elle aurait dû savoir que ce ne serait que de courte durée.

« Je vois que tu t'amuses bien, Nami. »

L'interpellée sursauta. Vivant dans un bâtiment différent des trois autres adolescents, elle avait terminé le chemin toute seule. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à trouver quelqu'un dans sa chambre sombre en rentrant. À ce moment précis, toute bonne humeur s'envola. Peut-être n'avait-elle vraiment pas le droit de vivre en paix.

« Que fais-tu ici, Kuroobi ? »

Une silhouette étrange se détacha de l'obscurité de la chambre pour se tenir plus près de Nami, laquelle la fixait sans faillir. Au fil des années, elle avait appris à ne montrer aucun sentiment devant ces personnes, si elles pouvaient être nommées ainsi. Il avait tout gâché, elle ne passerait décidément pas une nuit tranquille. Elle aurait dû s'en douter.

« Arlong réclame ta présence. Tu n'es pas rentrée depuis plusieurs mois... Nous cacherais-tu quelque chose ? Après tout, tu n'es qu'une manipulatrice. Je n'ai pas confiance en toi. »

Nami ne répondit pas et se contenta de le fixer. Parmi toute la bande, il faisait partie de ceux qu'elle détestait le plus. Pas autant qu'Arlong, bien entendu. Elle haïssait ce type plus que tout. Tout était de sa faute, après tout. D'ailleurs, pourquoi voulait-il qu'elle rentre ? Elle avait dessiné les cartes des environs depuis longtemps. Ou bien serait-ce pour la tourmenter encore plus, lui rappeler que, malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne serait jamais capable de s'enfuir ?

« Tu as l'air d'avoir des amis ici. Serais-tu en train de nous trahir ?

\- Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi. Je suis des vôtres depuis huit ans. Ce que je fais ici ne regarde que moi. »

Elle ne perdrait pas à son petit jeu. Kuroobi cherchait toujours la moindre excuse pour l'accuser des moindres maux. Il n'avait jamais eu confiance en elle et c'était réciproque. Nami n'avait jamais fait confiance à personne, nul n'était suffisamment fiable. Quand bien même elle s'était bien amusée en compagnie de ce petit groupe, elle ne les reverrait probablement plus. C'était pour le mieux.

« D'ailleurs, c'est risqué pour toi d'être ici. Et si des humains te trouvent ? Après tout, ils détestent les tritons.

\- Ces êtres inférieurs ne me font pas peur. Et, rappelle-toi, Arlong exige que tu rentres au plus vite. »

Sur ce, l'intrus fila par la fenêtre. Ne sentant plus ses jambes, Nami tomba au sol. Elle ne pleurait pas. Elle ne pleurerait pas. Elle s'en était fait la promesse ce jour-là. Vivre en France lui avait permis de gagner une certaine liberté, de fuir en partie la pression qu'il exerçait sur elle. Plus que tout, elle désirait être libre. Tout simplement. Pourquoi ne partaient-ils pas ? Pourquoi s'amusaient-ils à faire de sa vie un enfer ?

Serrant les poings, la jeune femme rousse ouvrit son sac dans lequel se trouvaient des objets ne lui appartenant pas. Elle avait toujours été plus ou moins cleptomane. Petite, déjà, elle avait été mal vue des parents car elle volait inévitablement quelque chose dès qu'elle se rendait chez un camarade de jeu. En général, il ne s'agissait de rien de valeur : des couverts, une brosse à cheveux... Elle ne s'en rendait pas forcément compte, c'était en rentrant chez elle qu'elle découvrait ses poches pleines.

Cela s'était aggravé depuis l'arrivée d'Arlong. Un jour, un livre qu'elle avait volé et ensuite lu lui avait appris que la cleptomanie avait souvent comme origine une dépression. Néanmoins, elle avait eu du mal à admettre qu'elle était malade. Sa manie de voler tout et n'importe quoi ne lui avait jamais paru suffisamment grave pour la qualifier de maladie. Pour elle, c'était juste une habitude qu'elle avait prise et dont elle ne parvenait à se défaire.

Toutefois, en lisant ce fameux livre, elle s'était rendue compte que tous les symptômes correspondaient. Avant chaque vol, elle ressentait une certaine angoisse. De même, s'emparer de l'objet provoquait immanquablement un certain plaisir qui la soulageait de tout le stress qu'elle endurait à longueur de journée. Voler était en conséquence devenu en quelque sorte sa drogue. Malgré tout, Nami n'avait pas l'intention de se faire soigner. Elle était cleptomane, et alors ? Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle incarnait aussi le Chat Pardeur, quand bien même le vol et la cleptomanie n'étaient pas assimilables.

Ce soir-là encore, elle avait dérobé des objets. Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, comme à chaque fois. Elle s'était emparée de petites billes qu'Usopp avait rangées dans son sac, d'un morceau de viande enveloppé dans du cellophane que Luffy avait mal caché dans son manteau puis un paquet de cigarettes de Sanji. Rien de bien grave. Zoro ne possédait rien à part son katana. De même, ses boucles d'oreilles ne quittaient jamais son lobe, aussi n'avait-elle pas songé à se les accaparer.

Fixant le contenu de son sac, Nami soupira. Généralement, elle jetait tout ce qu'elle volait. Parfois, comme le livre sur la cleptomanie, elle en prenait connaissance, néanmoins il finissait toujours à la poubelle. En revanche, elle n'arrivait pas à se mettre dans la tête l'idée de les jeter. Cela lui paraissait hors de portée. Pour la première fois, elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle souhaitait emporter ce petit bout de bonheur avec elle, puisqu'ils ne se reverraient jamais.

Étant donné qu'ils ne se croiseraient plus, ils ne viendraient pas réclamer leur dû. De plus, ils ne sauraient pas forcément qu'il s'agissait d'elle, à moins que Sanji crachât le morceau. Elle s'en moquait éperdument. Elle voulait simplement trouver un endroit qu'elle pourrait appeler sa maison et où elle pourrait rentrer sans crainte. Depuis huit ans, elle la cherchait.

Fermant son sac, Nami commença à ranger les quelques affaires qu'elle possédait dans une valise. Si Arlong exigeait son retour, elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle serait à Kokoyashi. Elle ne prendrait de toute façon que le minimum nécessaire, inutile de s'encombrer. Demain dès l'aube, elle partirait. Si elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps, il lui fallait se reposer un minimum. Il n'y avait, après tout, pas de transports en commun la nuit.

Une fois son bagage terminé, la Suédoise coula un nouveau regard vers son sac à main. Elle avait vraiment passé un bon moment en leur compagnie. Dommage que cela eût été aussi court. Quand elle aurait payé pour ses crimes, elle reviendrait les voir. Peut-être qu'ils lui pardonneraient. C'était agréable d'avoir des amis...

Nami écarquilla soudain les yeux avant de les frotter. Elle n'allait tout de même pas pleurer. Cela lui était interdit. Elle conserverait ces babioles en souvenir de cette soirée agréable, en espérant que d'autres auraient lieu dans le futur. En attendant, le seul moyen d'y arriver était de continuer sa quête. Et la prochaine étape était de retourner voir Arlong. Pour cela, il lui fallait dormir.

 

« Aaaaaaah !!!! »

Un hurlement retentit dans toute la résidence universitaire en cette heure matinale. Au moins, il s'agissait d'un moyen efficace pour remplacer son réveil, c'était tout aussi désagréable. Zoro, irrité par ce dérangement alors qu'il dormait tranquillement, fit une grimace et ouvrit les yeux pour voir Luffy tout affolé, courant partout dans la pièce.

« Déjà le matin ?

\- Ma viande ! Ma viande ! Elle a disparu !

\- C'est tout ? J'ai presque cru que c'était grave.

\- Mais c'est très grave, Zoro ! Il faut que j'aie ma viande le matin ! À tous les repas ! Qu'est-ce que je peux manger à part de la viande ??! »

 _Plein de choses, idiot_ , songea Zoro, de mauvaise humeur à cause de son attitude. Il détestait être réveillé. Surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi futile qu'un fichu morceau de viande. Il s'était gavé la veille au soir, n'était-ce pas suffisant ? Quoique, si Luffy était concerné, c'était évident que non. Il avalait même de la viande le matin. S'il développait des carences, il ne serait pas surpris.

L'épéiste se serait volontiers rendormi s'il ne provoquait pas un tel boucan. Il n'était que huit heures, que faisait-il debout si tôt ? Ne pouvait-il pas retourner dans son lit et simplement oublier la nourriture ? Il irait dormir chez Usopp s'il persistait à se comporter de façon aussi irréfléchie. Il avait besoin de ses heures de sommeil pour être au meilleur de sa forme, surtout en ce moment. Zoro sentait la fièvre qui montait, c'était désagréable. De l'entraînement la ferait assurément baisser.

« Elle était dans mon manteau et elle n'y est plus ! »

Qu'est-ce que de la viande faisait dans son manteau... ? Mais quelle idée d'en embarquer comme ça avec lui.

« Tu as dû la manger. »

Cela n'aurait rien d'étonnant. Luffy arrêta de gigoter quelques instants pour réfléchir. Enfin, non, pas réfléchir. Pour remettre en place les événements de la veille. Parce qu'un être tel que lui ne réfléchissait pas.

« Non, je ne l'ai pas mangée !

\- Tu en sûr, au moins ?

\- Oui oui ! Viens, on va chez Sanji ! Il va nous faire à manger !

\- Eh, attends, Lu... ! »

Zoro n'eut jamais l'occasion de terminer sa phrase. Son capitaine saisit son avant-bras et le tira vers la sortie de la chambre. Il eut à peine le temps de saisir Wadô Ichimonji avant d'être emporté. Mais pourquoi avait-il l'impression de nouvelles aventures commençaient ?

 

Bien que le soleil fût levé depuis peu de temps et que la plupart des étudiants dormaient encore, étant donné que c'était le week-end, on pouvait distinguait une silhouette qui se mouvait dans tous les sens, l'air affolé. Les rares passants ne lui prêtaient pas la moindre attention et continuaient paisiblement leur chemin. Il se trouvait seul, livré à lui-même dans cette situation critique. C'était sans compter l'intervention d'un certain pirate tirant un sabreur exaspéré par le bras.

« Eh, Usopp ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Luffy, Zoro, vous me sauvez la vie ! Une partie de mes billes explosives a disparu ! Est-ce que vous pouvez m'aider à les trouver ? Si quelqu'un frappe dedans avec son pied, ce serait très grave ! Je ne veux pas être accusé d'homicide involontaire ! »

Zoro fronça les sourcils. Usopp avait lui aussi perdu quelque chose ? Il n'était pas question d'une coïncidence, il en était persuadé. C'était bien trop étrange pour que cela fût arrivé par hasard. En entendant la plainte d'Usopp, Luffy poussa un cri qui exaspéra l'aîné. Ne pouvait-il pas se tenir correctement deux minutes ?

« Ah ! Ma viande a aussi disparu ! Tu penses que Sanji veut la faire cuire avec tes billes ? Génial ça ferait de la viande explosée ! »

Les deux interlocuteurs regardèrent leur capitaine d'un air désabusé tandis que celui-ci se régalait d'avance à l'idée de manger à ce met. D'où avait-il tiré une telle conclusion ? Il faudrait être stupide pour cuisiner d'une telle manière. Et encore plus pour avoir envie d'y goûter. Zoro soupira tandis que le jeune Sénégalais conservait son anxiété. Les plaisanteries de Luffy ne suffisaient pas à le rassurer. Il devait trouver ses missiles au plus vite.

Toutefois, c'était tout de même bizarre qu'il les eût perdues. Elle étaient toujours bien rangées dans son sac dans le but d'éviter des incidents de ce genre.

D'ailleurs, le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille avait stipulé que sa viande avait disparu. Quoique, le connaissant, il avait dû la manger et oublier. Rien de grave. Ses billes, en revanche, l'étaient. Si quelqu'un avait le malheur d'exercer une pression dessus en marchant, il ne donnait pas cher de sa vie. S'il était responsable d'un tel accident, jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. Et, surtout, comment l'expliquer à Kaya ?

Il vivrait avec un poids sur la conscience durant le reste de son existence. Pourtant, il refusait cette éventualité : sa mère ne serait pas fière de lui, et cela l'effrayait particulièrement. Il la revoyait encore aujourd'hui sur son lit de mort.

Les cris des gens de son village périssant dans l'incendie volontaire résonnaient toujours dans ses oreilles. Peu importait à quel point il le souhaitait, il ne changerait jamais le passé. De toute façon, Bankina serait quand même morte. En grandissant, Usopp n'avait conservé aucune rancune envers ces personnes qui avaient brûlé son village. Ils avaient simplement désiré protéger leurs proches de cette maladie qu'ils n'étaient pas en mesure de guérir.

Le jeune garçon s'était fait la promesse de ne pas ressasser le passé et d'aller de l'avant. Dorénavant, il devait se consacrer à son avenir : construire une machine pour guérir Kaya et aider Luffy à devenir le Seigneur des pirates. Comment, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il devait néanmoins faire attention dans ses lettres à ne pas parler explicitement de sa situation dans le cas où la lettre serait lue ou interceptée. Fort heureusement, ils arrivaient tous les deux à se comprendre. Elle n'avait pas eu l'air choqué, d'ailleurs.

Récemment, les parents de la jeune femme étaient rentrés et avaient recueilli un homme blessé nommé Crapador. Dès lors, il était devenu l'un de ses majordomes et avait parfaitement pris en main son nouveau métier dans lequel il se débrouillait relativement bien. Très vite, il avait gagné la confiance de tous, y compris celle de Kaya. Pourtant, Usopp ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait écrit à Shanks afin de lui en faire part. Celui-ci lui avait simplement répondu qu'il était jaloux.

Cependant, en relisant la lettre une énième fois, il avait enfin compris le message que son père adoptif avait glissé entre les lignes : lui aussi se méfiait et se chargeait de surveiller Kaya pendant qu'il se trouvait à l'étranger. Cela le soulagea autant que l'angoissa : si Shanks avait écrit de manière sous-entendue, cela suggérait qu'une certaine menace planait autour de lui et qu'il lui fallait être prudent. Malgré tout, Usopp lui accordait une confiance aveugle, aussi évitait-il de trop s'inquiéter.

Les trois enfants lui avaient à leur tour fait part de leur inconfort dès qu'ils se trouvaient non loin de Crapador. Si eux aussi s'y mettaient, alors Kaya ne craignait absolument rien. Ces quatre personnes seraient en mesure de la protéger.

Ce qui le blessait particulièrement dans cette histoire était le fait qu'elle ne le croyait pas. Qu'elle faisait plus confiance à ce majordome qu'à lui, son ami. Elle avait répondu avec une agressivité exacerbée lorsqu'il lui avait fait part de ses soupçons. Pendant deux jours, il ne lui avait pas écrit. Encore maintenant, cette lettre lui faisait peur et il n'osait pas la relire. Il avait honte de sa lâcheté.

Mais le problème n'était pas là actuellement. Pour le moment, il devait retrouver ses billes ; elles avaient dû tomber en chemin, il n'y avait là pas d'autre explication. Le meilleur moyen était de suivre Luffy jusqu'à la maison de Sanji, dans la mesure où il n'avait rien trouvé sur le campus. En même temps, il gagnerait un petit-déjeuner gratuit si son capitaine ne l'avalait pas avant.

 

Elles avaient disparu. Quiconque connaissait Sanji était au courant du fait qu'il fumait toujours en se levant. Le tabac constituait en quelques sortes un remède contre ces douleurs qui se manifestaient aléatoirement. C'était aussi devenu une habitude, un besoin. Arrêter lui paraissait inenvisageable. Il était tout simplement dépendant.

Cependant, ce matin, son paquet était totalement introuvable. Il était pourtant persuadé de l'avoir laissé sur le meuble dans l'entrée. Il avait beau regarder dans les moindres recoins de la maison, impossible de mettre la main dessus. Il n'avait pas fumé après le départ de ses invités la veille et s'était effondré dans son lit, bien trop fatigué par les événements des derniers jours.

Sanji ne suspectait pas son équipage. Luffy toussait dès qu'il avalait de la fumée, Usopp n'avait pas l'air intéressé et Zoro affirmait que fumer diminuait les capacités physiques. Nami, de son côté, était bien évidemment innocente : comment une déesse aussi parfaite pouvait-elle être accusée d'un tel crime ? Il s'agissait d'un affront terrible. Il ne se permettrait jamais de faire une chose pareille.

Ce fut donc frustré et par conséquent de mauvaise humeur que le jeune cuisinier commença la journée. Pas le temps de prendre un petit-déjeuner, il devait se procurer des cigarettes. Inutile d’accentuer son mécontentement en prolongeant l'attente. Il résoudrait le mystère plus tard. Dans le pire des cas, ce n'était pas si grave. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était fauché. Tant mieux, sinon il ne pourrait pas se permettre de consommer autant de ces bâtons addictifs.

Ouvrant la porte de sa maison afin de sortir, Sanji tomba nez à nez avec des personnes qu'il n'attendait pas : Luffy, Usopp et l'algue verte. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en songeant à la probable raison de leur venue.

« Luffy, je ne peux pas te faire à manger, je dois acheter des cigarettes.

\- Est-ce que ton paquet a disparu ? Demanda Usopp en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Sanji, à manger !!

\- Je t'ai dit d'attendre, espèce de goinfre ! » répliqua le blond en le frappant de sa jambe, l'envoyant voler quelques mètres plus loin.

Usopp se frotta le menton, l'air penseur. Trois d'entre eux avaient perdu quelque chose. Il ne s'agissait absolument pas d'un hasard. C'était bien trop bizarre. Vraisemblablement, tout avait disparu cette nuit. Cette personne s'était infiltrée chez Sanji pendant que tous s'y trouvaient. L'idée qu'elle ait cambriolé sa maison pour des cigarettes puis l'université pour des billes explosives et de la viande était étrange.

« Luffy, demanda-t-il. Où se trouvait ta viande ?

\- Dans mon manteau, pourquoi ? J'en gardais sur moi au cas où. »

Le Sénégalais fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Tous les trois portaient les objets volés sur eux à ce moment-là. Il n'avait pas envie d'émettre de fausses accusations ou de remettre en cause la confiance que Luffy leur accordait tous, mais il ne pouvait pas chasser ce mauvais pressentiment qui l'envahissait progressivement.

« Dîtes, vous pensez que Nami s'est fait voler quelque chose ? »

La réaction de Sanji fut bien entendu immédiate.

« Nami chérie a été victime d'un vol ? Moi, le prince, dois la sauver ! Ma Nami a dû avoir terriblement peur ! Je vais attraper le voleur et la réconforter ! »

Zoro roula les yeux devant l’imbécillité du blond puis échangea un regard avec le tireur d'élite : ils avaient eu la même pensée. Le timing et les objets choisis ne pouvaient que diriger leurs soupçons vers une seule personne. Vers celle qui venait de les rejoindre. Parce que nul autre n'était mieux placée qu'elle pour dérober tout cela. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver sa chambre et lui parler. Si seulement c'était aussi simple...

 

Il y avait ni trop ni peu de vent aujourd'hui. On pouvait qualifier cela de temps idéal si on se trouvait à bord d'un voilier. C'était actuellement le cas de Nami, laquelle manœuvrait son petit bateau depuis déjà quelques heures. Elle avait pris un train jusqu'au Havre où elle l'avait laissé puis s'était engagée pour un long voyage. Elle reprendrait ensuite un train au Danemark afin de ne pas à avoir à contourner. Elle avait déjà planifié son trajet afin qu'il fût rapide et économique.

Son travail était fatiguant, cependant elle refusait de se plaindre. Cela signifierait qu'Arlong avait gagné. Qu'il était parvenu à la briser. Et elle refusait catégoriquement de lui donner satisfaction. Elle ne le laisserait pas remporter la victoire. Bien qu'elle ignorât la raison pour laquelle il l'avait appelée, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas perdre de temps pour retourner à Kokoyashi.

Jetant un coup d’œil à sa boussole, la jeune Suédoise soupira puis s'assit dans un coin, choisissant de se reposer quelques instants. Naviguer lui avait manqué. Il était vrai que se retrouver dans les transports à Paris représentait fréquemment un défi, néanmoins elle s'en sortait toujours grâce à son sublime sens de l'orientation. Elle ne s'était jamais perdue, contrairement à cet idiot de bretteur. Elle n'avait rien pu lui voler, d'ailleurs, étant donné qu'il ne possédait rien de particulier.

Cela n'avait de toute façon dorénavant plus aucune importance. Nami était consciente qu'elle ne les reverrait plus jamais. Il ne lui restait que ces petits souvenirs qu'elle avait emportés avec elle. La viande finirait bientôt par moisir, il lui faudrait s'en débarrasser. Heureusement qu'elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais pleurer, sinon une larme serait en train de couler. Une fois qu'elle aurait payé pour ses pêchés, elle pourrait peut-être retourner les voir. Sans doute...

Fermant les yeux quelques instants, la jeune femme rousse soupira avant de jeter un coup d’œil vers son épaule gauche où l'on distinguait clairement un tatouage signifiant son appartenance au clan d'Arlong. Elle l'avait toujours caché avec des vêtements ou bien du maquillage dans le but de ne pas attirer l'attention. Si des gens apprenaient qu'elle connaissait des hommes-poissons, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Nami s'était toujours demandée ce qu'elle ferait une fois cette histoire terminée. Car, après tout, elle n'avait pas d'endroit où rentrer. Les habitants de Kokoyashi la haïssaient pour ce qu'elle avait fait et elle avait rejeté les seuls êtres à avoir accepté de se lier d'amitié avec elle. Personne ne l'attendait nulle part. Elle avait cru pouvoir s'habituer à la solitude, or c'était trop dur de savoir que nul en ce monde ne se souciait d'elle. Elle l'aurait pourtant souhaité.

« Que dois-je faire, Bellemere ? »

Relevant la tête, elle aperçut en face d'elle la silhouette de celle qu'elle avait appelée. Même huit ans après, elle n'avait pas changé. La moitié de ses cheveux était rasée et elle avait toujours une clope au bec. Comme Sanji. Allait-il révéler sa véritable identité au reste de l'équipage ? Même si elle n'avait pas du tout compris ce que Luffy entendait par ce mot puisqu'ils ne se trouvaient pas à bord d'un bateau.

« J'aimerais tellement être libre... »

Sa voix tremblait. Si elle ne se contrôlait pas, elle allait éclater en sanglots. Se frottant les yeux afin d'éviter cela, Nami regarda la personne en face d'elle. Elle lui manquait tant. Parfois, elle lui rendait visite comme maintenant, sur son voilier. La voir la soulageait autant que lui faisait mal : cela lui rappelait ce qu'elle avait perdu à cause de son égoïsme. Et, après tout, les morts ne reviendraient jamais à la vie. Nul n'en était capable.

Comme à chaque fois, elle tâcherait d'éviter les gens du village et irait directement voir les orangers de la maison de son enfance. C'était l'endroit où elle cachait tout son butin, en attendant de rassembler les dix millions. Les subalternes d'Arlong n'iraient jamais chercher là, ils se moquaient éperdument de cet endroit. Son argent était en sécurité là-bas.

« Tu penses qu'ils voudront toujours être mes amis quand je reviendrai ? Je ne voulais pas les abandonner, je m'amusais tellement avec eux... Mais je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureuse tant que je n'aurai pas payé pour mes crimes. »

En face d'elle, la silhouette restait silencieuse et se contentait de la fixer d'un air compatissant. Nami n'avait pas besoin qu'elle parle, sa présence suffisait à l'empêcher de craquer. Quand bien même, elle souhaiterait parfois entendre le son de sa voix, l'entendre dire que tout irait bien. Parce que la situation ne pouvait pas empirer, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas possible, après tous ces événements. Elle avait déjà tout perdu. Plus rien ne pourrait la faire souffrir.

Se mordant la lèvre, Nami regarda la femme dans les yeux. Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours désiré lui demander dans la mesure où elle ne savait pas vers qui se tourner. Personne ne l'écouterait ni ne lui répondrait. Et elle avait besoin d'une réponse.

« Nojiko m'en veut toujours, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le regard de la femme à moitié chauve refléta une tristesse inconnue qui surprit la jeune rousse. Comment était-elle censée l'interpréter ? Avait-elle raison ? Sa sœur continuait-elle à lui en vouloir pour ce qu'elle avait fait ? Elle en avait le droit. C'était normal, après tout. Qui ne la haïrait pas après avoir vécu une telle chose ? Jamais elle ne pourrait se faire pardonner pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait.

Nami tourna la tête quelques instants puis regarda à nouveau en direction de l'endroit où se tenait la silhouette pour s'apercevoir qu'elle avait disparu. Son départ lui serra le cœur, or elle ne prononça mot. Elle devait arrêter de se lamenter et se prendre en main. Elle avait encore une mission à accomplir. Ensuite elle pourrait laisser libre cours à ses émotions. Pas avant.

 


	13. Kokoyashi : Début d'une nouvelle aventure

**Angel Beats! – Unjust life :** [http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=endscreen&v=sWeatpLr3LI&NR=1](http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=endscreen&v=sWeatpLr3LI&NR=1)

 

Jamais dans sa vie Usopp n'aurait songé que chercher un appartement serait aussi laborieux. Le concierge n'avait pas voulu leur donner le numéro du studio ni même du bâtiment dans lequel habitait Nami. Zoro leur avait assuré qu'il se souvenait du chemin, ce que nul hormis Luffy n'avait cru. Et ils avaient passé deux heures entières à arpenter les mêmes couloirs à ouvrir de mauvaises portes. Le seul ravi était Sanji.

« On dirait qu'elle a déménagé. »

Voilà quelle avait été l'excuse minable du sabreur. Ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement admettre que son sens de l'orientation était déplorable ? Et si encore il était le seul bizarre dans le groupe... Parce qu'en réalité, il était loin d'être le pire. Ah, ça, non. Car il ne fallait pas oublier le singe qui leur servait de capitaine.

Pour une raison obscure, Luffy s'était mis à sentir son morceau de viande disparu dans un couloir. Il leur avait fait descendre deux étages, changer de bâtiment, monter cinq nouveaux étages, changer d'escalier pour redescendre, courir dans d'innombrables couloirs pour enfin s'arrêter devant une porte que Zoro crut vaguement reconnaître. Comment le Brésilien avait fait pour sentir sa viande d'aussi loin, c'était un mystère.

Usopp et Zoro avaient serré les mâchoires, conscients de l'identité du locataire qui n'était autre que le voleur. Luffy, de son côté, se mit à tambouriner sur la porte en réclamant son dû, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci fut ouverte par un coup de pied de Sanji, furieux et pressé de donner une leçon à celui qui avait d'après lui cambriolé Nami. Ils étaient prêts à combattre et retrouver ce qui leur avait été dérobé.

Toutefois, la porte ne donna que sur un studio vide de vie et parfaitement rangé. Il fallait dire qu'à première vue il n'y avait déjà pas beaucoup d'affaires. Cela ne constitua pourtant pas une raison suffisante pour empêcher les deux énergumènes d'entrer sans permission.

« Où es-tu, voleur de viande ? Montre-toi !

\- Nami ! Je vais te venger ! »

Usopp plaignit les voisins et remercia le Ciel de ne pas vivre avec eux. Cela ne devait certainement pas gêner Zoro de vivre avec Luffy dans la mesure où il dormait tout le temps. Tout de même, cela ne devait pas être facile tous les jours. Celui-ci examinait d'ailleurs les lieux du regard, sans prononcer mot. Il s'agissait bien de l'appartement de sa sauveuse.

Malgré ses efforts, l'épéiste ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi Nami aurait dépouillé les membres de l'équipage avant de s'enfuir. Car, c'était le cas de le dire, la rousse était partie. On devinait aisément qu'elle avait fait sa valise et ne reviendrait pas de si tôt. La question était pourquoi. Et il était difficile de se concentrer avec ces deux abrutis qui hurlaient et couraient partout.

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous taire un peu ? Vous voyez bien que Nami n'est pas là ! »

A ces mots, Luffy s'arrêta puis regarda Zoro de son air dénué d'intelligence pendant quelques instants.

« Pourquoi tu parles de Nami ?

\- Parce qu'on est chez elle. »

Cette révélation refroidit instantanément Sanji, lequel devint blanc comme un linge.

« Enfoirée d'algue verte ! Oserais-tu insinuer que Nami chérie est la voleuse ?

\- C'est bien ce que j'ai dit.

\- Comment oses-tu la traiter de cette façon...

\- Du calme, Sanji, s'interposa Usopp. J'ai aussi du mal à y croire, mais tout correspond.

\- Toi aussi, Usopp ? S'indigna le blond. Il y a forcément une explication logique !

\- Ça y est, j'ai compris ! » intervint le capitaine.

Les trois hommes posèrent leurs yeux sur le futur détective. Quelle conclusion sordide allait-il en tirer ?

« En réalité... Nami adore la viande ! Et elle voulait en manger tranquillement, alors elle s'est cachée ! »

Ils ne pouvaient décidément pas lutter. Son idée se passait totalement de commentaires. Zoro plissa un œil en entendant sa théorie. Ce garçon était manifestement trop naïf. Cette femme était une manipulatrice, cela crevait les yeux lorsqu'on l'observait. Cependant, on pouvait de la sorte remarquer qu'elle portait un fardeau. Les derniers événements y étaient-ils liés ?

Pendant que Sanji pleurait dans son coin, Zoro et Usopp étudiaient la pièce à la recherche d'indices. Pourtant, hormis quelques vêtements ainsi que des cours de droit, la recherche ne s'avéra pas très concluante. Ou du moins fut-ce le cas jusqu'à ce que le jeune tireur d’élite remarquât un dossier caché sous une montagne de papiers.

Luffy, intriguée par cette trouvaille, accourut et incita son ami à regarder son contenu. Zoro s'était déjà rapproché depuis le début alors que Sanji céda à sa curiosité perverse, s'attendant à trouver des photos compromettantes de la jeune Suédoise. Quelle fut sa déception lorsqu'il s’apprêtait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un tas de cartes.

Usopp ignora le cuisinier qui était reparti bouder dans son coin et examina celles-ci de plus près. Pas de doute, elles étaient faites à la main. Serait-ce l'une des passions de Nami ? Après tout, elle leur avait confié qu'elle était une navigatrice. Chacun ses occupations.

Le jeune adolescent les regarda une par une. Elles représentaient en particulier des pays nordiques, mises à parts quelques unes où était dessiné le nord de la France. Elle n'avait probablement pas eu l'occasion de visiter le reste du pays. Malgré tout, cela restait un travail remarquable ; il restait émerveillé devant ces dessins qui avaient dû lui coûter des heures de travail acharné.

Toutefois, une carte attira plus particulièrement son attention. Les traits étaient plus grossiers, l'écriture enfantine. Il s'agissait d'une île dont il avait vu le nom sur l'une de ses cartes de Suède à l'instant. Kokoyashi. S'agissait-il de son île natale ? Forcément, puisque cet endroit avait vraisemblablement été le premier cartographié. S'il n'avait pas trouvé cette feuille, il n'aurait jamais eu vent de l'existence de cet endroit.

Au moment où Usopp reporta son attention sur le monde autour de lui, il s'aperçut qu'il était le seul à s'intéresser aux cartes, voire même à Nami. Sanji continuait à pleurnicher tout seul tandis que Luffy vidait le réfrigérateur et les placards ; bien qu'ils ne fussent pas très fournis. Zoro, de son côté, s'était tout simplement endormi, adossé contre un mur. Cela ne l'étonnait guère : cette caractéristique faisait partie de sa personnalité. De plus, il avait besoin de repos pour récupérer de sa blessure. Qu'il tînt debout relevait du miracle.

Le Sénégalais soupira. Pourquoi était-il entouré de monstres ? Enfin, ce n'était pas le problème majeur actuellement. Ils devaient trouver Nami. Cette voleuse avait des explications à fournir.

Usopp reposa les cartes sur le bureau, en pleine réflexion. Étant donné qu'il se trouvait en compagnie d'idiots, lui seul était en mesure de la retrouver. Il lui fallait correctement réfléchir, la solution ne pouvait pas être bien loin. Dans un premier temps, il lui fallait rassembler les faits. Tout d'abord, elle leur avait dérobé un objet chacun, à l'exception de Zoro, étant donné qu'il ne possédait rien de particulier à subtiliser.

Ensuite, le lendemain matin, son studio était vide de vie. N'importe quel imbécile l'aurait remarqué. Enfin, à l'exception de ceux avec lui. Les fuyait-elle ? Avait-elle pris peur ? Peu importe à quel point il réfléchissait, le Sénégalais ne parvenait pas à trouver d'explication. Il lui demanderait quand ils la retrouveraient. À présent, la question était de savoir où elle s'était rendue.

Où pouvait bien aller une personne en cavale ? Probablement dans un lieu inconnu. Pourtant, pour se sentir rassuré, le mieux était de rester près d'un endroit familier. À cette réalisation, Usopp posa son regard sur les cartes qu'il saisit et feuilleta jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Celui-ci reposa les autres et examina celle restante. Il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus.

Nami ne leur avait jamais dit d'où elle venait exactement. Et cette île paraissait quasiment inconnue. De même, elle connaissait assurément cet endroit comme sa poche. Il s’agissait de l'endroit idéal. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas songé avant ? Cela crevait les yeux. Car, après tout, elle n'avait pas d'autre lieu où se rendre. Elle se trouvait forcément à Kokoyashi.

Fier de sa découverte, Usopp rassembla les feuilles et s'apprêta à annoncer le fruit de ses recherches, jusqu'à ce qu'une carte tombât, l'interrompant dans sa lancée. Alors qu'il la saisissait, il se rendit compte qu'elle avait une différente texture par rapport aux autres. Celle du papier mouillé. La retournant afin de l'identifier, il remarqua que des gouttes avaient abîmé certains endroits. La pluie ? Ou bien... Des larmes ?

Le jeune adolescent sentit son cœur battre plus vite à cette dernière supposition. Pourquoi pleurerait-elle ? Et sur une carte, qui plus est. Il scruta cette dernière en détail, espérant y trouver un indice. Il s'agissait du sud de la Suède, on distinguait même Kokoyashi au sud. Ou du moins ce qu'il supposait être Kokoyashi. Là-dessus, l'île portait un autre nom qui lui glaça le sang.

_À l'aide._

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle écrit ceci ? Serait-ce un appel au secours ? Bien sûr que oui, quelle question stupide. De quoi avait-elle peur ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien la faire souffrir ? Depuis combien de temps attendait-elle qu'on la sauve ? Mais, surtout, que se passait-il réellement ? Quel était le lien avec les vols ainsi que sa disparition ? Malgré tout, une seule information régnait dans sa tête : Nami était en danger.

« Les gars, vous devriez voir ça... »

 

Dans cette partie de l'île, il était rare de croiser des humains. Par expérience, ils avaient appris à ne pas s'aventurer dans les parages, du moins s'ils tenaient à la vie. Trop de sang avait déjà été versé, si bien qu'ils préféraient en économiser dorénavant. Surtout après le massacre du village voisin, lequel avait été incapable de payer entièrement son tribut pour ce mois-ci.

La nouvelle avait terrorisé les villageois aux alentours, lesquels ne souhaitaient pas subir le même sort. Partout, la terreur régnait. Les gens ne vivaient pas, ils survivaient. Les enfants, peu nombreux étant donné la baisse de natalité depuis huit ans, grandissaient dans la peur constante. Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient perdu espoir au fil du temps, ayant oublié à quoi ressemblait une vie normale.

Cependant, il existait une personne qui luttait toujours. Quand bien même elle n'était pas une native de Kokoyashi, celle-ci y avait passé son enfance et désirait ardemment les libérer de ce joug. Elle s'en était fait la promesse huit ans plus tôt et ne comptait pas la briser. Elle se moquait des sacrifices, elle les sauverait tous, sans exception.

Nami était enfin arrivée après un long voyage et avait hâte de se reposer, même si c'était impossible ici. Elle devrait se contenter des moyens du bord. Sur son épaule gauche était clairement visible un tatouage bleu foncé symbolisant un requin-scie. Hors de cette île, nul ne connaissait la signification de cette image. Or, à Kokoyashi, tous la craignaient. Il s'agissait là d'une réaction normale.

Tandis qu'elle s'approchait de la base, la jeune femme remarqua un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années qui se tenait devant l'entrée fermée par deux grandes portes. Jurant dans sa barbe, elle accéléra le pas. Encore l'un de ces idiots qui avaient envie de jouer les héros. Il ne portait même pas d'arme. Qu'espérait-il face à ces monstres ? N'avait-il pas conscience de sa défaite inévitable ?

« Dégage, petit. Tu bloques le chemin. »

L'intéressé sursauta en l'entendant. Il ne l'avait manifestement pas entendue arriver, trop obnubilé par son objectif. Elle ne le laisserait pas faire, peu importaient ses raisons. À en juger la haine qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux, Arlong avait fait des siennes durant son absence. Cela ne pouvait évidemment pas être une bonne nouvelle.

« Tu ne m'arrêteras pas ! Je tuerai Arlong !

\- Va-t-en, soupira-t-elle. Arlong n'a que faire des demi-portions dans ton genre.

\- Je m'en fiche ! Il va payer pour ce qu'il a fait à... »

L'enfant n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase. Le bâton de Nami l'avait percuté si fort qu'il en était tombé. Une vive douleur se répandit dans son corps, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il la fixa avec la même haine qu'auparavant tandis qu'elle conservait son air dur et impénétrable.

« Je te reconnais, sorcière ! Tu es l'humaine qui est toujours avec Arlong ! Tu as préféré sa bande à ta famille, sale traîtresse ! »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, celui-ci détala comme un lapin, la laissant seule devant le quartier général des hommes-poissons. Ce n'était pas comme si elle en avait envie. Elle pensait s'être habituée à toutes ces insultes, cependant ces dernières lui faisaient mal à chaque fois. Tout comme eux, elle souhaitait simplement être libre. Or, il faudrait attendre encore quelques temps.

Pour le moment, elle était l'un des fidèles lieutenants d'Arlong. Afin d'accomplir au mieux son plan, elle devait cacher ses émotions et lui obéir. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Parce que nul ne faisait le poids face à lui. Toute résistance était futile : ce fait avait été prouvé moult fois. Aussi longtemps qu'Arlong vivrait sur cette île, il faudrait préférer l'hypocrisie la plus totale à la sincérité la plus profonde.

Respirant un bon coup, Nami ouvrit les portes de la base surnommée « Arlong Park ». Cela faisait de nombreux mois qu'elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds ; elle aurait volontiers continué, si cela lui était possible. Néanmoins, lorsqu'Arlong l'appelait, mieux valait ne pas traîner. Cela pouvait coûter cher. Cela l'arrangeait, de toute manière : elle avait besoin de s'éloigner de Paris pendant quelques temps. Ce groupe qu'elle avait rencontré la cherchait probablement. Ils avaient assurément réalisé quelle était l'origine des vols.

Si une chose était sûre, c'était que rien n'avait changé : Arlong était assis sur son fauteuil au bout de l'allée entourée par deux bassins reliés à la mer. Ses subordonnés discutaient entre eux ou bien accomplissaient certaines tâches. À les regarder, il ne se passait rien de particulier. Il s'agissait d'une journée comme les autres.

Alors que la jeune femme rousse marchait dans leur direction, certains regards se tournèrent vers elle. Si Kuroobi la fixait d'un air menaçant, les autres semblèrent quelque peu blasés de la voir. Arlong, de son côté, souriait machiavéliquement. Octo, un homme-pieuvre à six bras, se dirigea vers elle pour la saluer. En réponse, elle hocha fermement la tête puis reposa ses yeux vers le chef.

Tous les hommes-poissons ne la détestaient pas. C'était surtout Kuroobi qui ne cessait de se méfier d'elle. Le reste du gang lui portaient une attention indifférente. Elle n'était qu'une personne parmi tant d'autres. Aussi la laissait-on fréquemment tranquille lorsqu'elle n'avait pas de cartes à dessiner. Ce n'était qu'un infime fragment de liberté, cependant elle en profitait le plus possible en cherchant des trésors. Il ne fallait pas oublier les dix millions d'euro à récolter.

« Je me demandais quand tu allais nous faire l'honneur de te joindre à nous, Nami ! » annonça Arlong.

Un inconnu ayant jeté un coup d’œil à son tatouage puis à cet homme-poisson comprendrait que le premier était à l'image du dernier. Arlong était un homme-requin-scie d'une couleur bleu pâle. Des dents acérées complétaient son nez en forme de scie, conformément à sa race. C'était sans compter ses petits yeux perçants qui ne laissaient pas l'occasion à son entourage de se révolter.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Arlong. »

L'intéressé sourit à nouveau sans perdre son air menaçant qu'il arborait tout le temps, sans exception. Tout n'était qu'hypocrisie. Des faux sourires, un respect pervers. Nul ne disait tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas. Nami se souvenait encore des fois où elle avait dessiné de fausses cartes en guise de rébellion. Elle n'avait jamais renouvelé l'expérience.

« J'imagine que tu ne m'as pas appelée simplement pour me dire bonjour. Que veux-tu ? »

A ces mots, celui-ci éclata de rire. Elle détestait son rire.

« Je te reconnais bien là, Nami ! Effectivement, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. J'ai besoin que tu me dessines d'autres cartes marines. »

Tendant une oreille, la jeune Suédoise d'adoption fut assez confuse par sa réclamation. D'autres cartes maritimes ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Elle avait déjà cartographié tous les fonds marins aux alentours. Souhaitait-il qu'elle recommençât tout du début ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Même s'il aimait la faire souffrir, ce n'était pas son genre de lui demander de tout refaire.

« Tu as déjà toutes les cartes des environs. Pourquoi les refaire ?

\- Qui te parle de les refaire ? Je ne te demande pas de dessiner les environs. Vois-tu, on commence à être serré ici, sur cette île. Alors pourquoi ne pas étendre notre territoire ? »

Il lui fallut toute la volonté du monde pour masquer sa terreur. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé cette possibilité en huit ans. Le fait que la bande des hommes-poissons veuille élargir son influence. Conquérir de nouvelles îles. Faire subir le même sort à des centaines, voire des milliers d'autres personnes. S'il y parvenait, elle ne pourrait jamais racheter tous ces endroits. Elle avait déjà du mal à réunir tout l'argent pour récupérer Kokoyashi.

Nami savait. Elle était consciente qu'Arlong lui demandait tout cela pour sa satisfaction personnelle. Il s'amusait d'elle depuis huit ans et passait son temps à l'humilier. Quelle serait la prochaine étape ? Allait-il l'empêcher de racheter Kokoyashi ? Ils avaient passé un marché, mais rien ne l'empêchait de le rompre, après tout. Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre lui. Même maintenant, il lui demandait de lui livrer de nouvelles personnes innocentes.

Par expérience, elle ne referait pas de fausses cartes. Car cela finirait par lui coûter la vie. Et si elle mourait, elle ne pourrait pas racheter son île. Toutefois, si Arlong conquérait de nouvelles terres, son nom se ferait encore plus connaître. Peut-être que le Gouvernement mondial entendrait enfin parler des horreurs qu'il faisait subir aux habitants et qu'il interviendrait.

La jeune humaine ne comptait même plus le nombre de victimes qui avaient cherché à s'enfuir ou du moins contacter le monde extérieur. Or, nul ne pouvait rivaliser avec les hommes-poissons dans l'eau. Il s'agissait de leur aire de jeux, ils pouvaient y faire ce que bon leur semblait. Peu importait la solidité du bateau, ils le faisaient inévitablement couler. C'était encore pire lorsque quelqu'un y allait à la nage.

De même, tous les appareils de communication avec l'extérieur avaient été détruits. Sur cette petite île, nul ne s'y connaissait suffisamment en haute technologie pour bricoler une machine adéquate. Ils étaient tout simplement bloqués. Et personne ne viendrait les sauver. Cette réalisation huit ans auparavant l'avait poussée à passer ce marché avec Arlong. On n'était jamais mieux servi que par soi-même.

Pour l'instant, Nami ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne lui restait qu'à dessiner les cartes des environs. Néanmoins, il ne lui avait pas donné de durée particulière. Elle pouvait donc prendre son temps, quand bien même cela était totalement inutile. Ce n'était pas comme si elle nourrissait un espoir quelconque, de toute manière.

Sans savoir pourquoi, le visage de quatre personnes traversa son esprit. Pourquoi songeait-elle à eux maintenant ? Elle ne les reverrait plus. Ils devaient certainement lui en vouloir, de toute manière. Elle conserverait dans un coin de sa mémoire les merveilleux moments passés en leur compagnie. De même, son sac contenait tous ces objets qu'elle leur avait subtilisés.

Elle n'avait rien pu prendre de Zoro. Il ne possédait rien, mis à part son katana nommé _Kuina_. Malgré ses talents de voleuse, elle n'aurait jamais été capable de le lui soutirer. Il dégageait une aura menaçante dès que quiconque s'en approchait. Même lui soutirer une boucle d'oreille relevait de l'impossible. Sa garde était inébranlable. Pour lui, elle emporterait simplement des souvenirs de cette nuit où elle l'avait trouvé dans un bain de sang.

Sanji avait-il révélé au reste du groupe comment ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois ? Si le destin existait véritablement, elle se demandait pourquoi il jouait de la sorte avec elle. Lui faire rencontrer l'une de ses victimes. Le plus étonnant était sans conteste le fait qu'il ne lui en voulait même pas. Après l'avoir frappé et tenté de cambrioler son restaurant, il ne nourrissait aucune rancœur à son égard. Quel homme étrange.

Enfin, il n'était certainement pas le plus bizarre des quatre. Luffy, par exemple. Ce garçon était un pirate. Pourtant, il était incroyablement gentil et stupide. Tellement que cela lui donnait envie de le frapper pour ses idioties. Il était terriblement attachant et l'avait acceptée au moment où il l'avait vue en lui proposant de les rejoindre. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait accepté, quitte à manger un fruit du démon et se faire posséder à son tour.

Même Usopp possédait un côté original. Pas autant que les autres, mais il se distinguerait d'une foule lui aussi. Il lui avait fait une démonstration de ses talents de tireur avec... Un lance-pierres. Un simple lance-pierres. Dans quelle époque vivait-il ? Il existait des armes bien plus efficaces s'il se battait. Cependant, il était bien trop innocent pour utiliser l'un de ces engins meurtriers dans un combat. C'était ce qui faisait son charme. Bien que ses mensonges incessants finissaient par lui casser les pieds.

Pourquoi éprouvait-elle du regret ? Ils faisaient partie des sacrifices à faire pour atteindre son objectif. Elle en avait déjà fait suffisamment, par conséquent cela ne devrait plus l'atteindre. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient les seuls à s'être vraiment intéressés à elle pour ce qu'elle représentait réellement. Pas pour ses dons ou son corps. Le monde était vaste, elle en trouverait assurément d'autres.

Malgré tout, Nami avait envie de les revoir. Elle désirait retrouver cette soirée où elle avait simplement été une étudiante insouciante comme tous les autres. Emporter des souvenirs n'était pas suffisant. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir plus. Elle se souvenait de la seule fois où elle avait brisé sa promesse de ne pas pleurer. Elle avait dessiné une carte du sud de la Suède sur laquelle on pouvait voir Kokoyashi.

Cependant, au lieu d'écrire le nom de l'île, elle avait marqué autre chose. Un appel au secours. En français, d'ailleurs. Juste une phrase dans le vent, étant donné que nul ne la lirait jamais. Cela lui avait permis de se sentir un peu mieux. Un geste futile. Elle n'avait pas à y penser. Heureusement, Arlong et sa bande ne tomberaient jamais dessus. Elle devait se concentrer sur ce qu'elle avait à faire et limiter les erreurs.

« Où sont les livres pour que je m'en occupe ? »

En réponse, l'homme-poisson fit un signe de tête à l'un de ses subalternes, lequel lui indiqua que tout se trouvait déjà dans sa pièce de travail. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à commencer. Ce fut exactement ce qu'elle fit, tout en gardant son sac près d'elle. Elle avait déjà déposé ses trésors dans sa cachette, par conséquent elle n'avait pas à s'en préoccuper. Elle désirait simplement que nul ne découvre ses souvenirs.

Marchant en direction de la maison de la base, Nami fut interpellée par nul autre que Kuroobi, celui qui épiait chacun de ses mouvements dans l'espoir de trouver une preuve de son infidélité à Arlong. En plus de son objectif, elle ne pouvait manifestement pas laisser de place à la moindre erreur.

« Nami, pourquoi ton sac sent-il ta viande ?

\- Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien faire ?

\- Ça ne te ressemble pas.

\- Voyons, intervint Arlong. Laisse Nami tranquille, c'est son sac. »

Un regard ferme et autoritaire plus tard, la jeune femme reprit son itinéraire d'origine. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à cartographier les fonds marins d'après les informations contenues dans les livres. Parce que c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

 

Sanji avait définitivement pris la décision d'arrêter de compter les situations bizarres dans lesquelles il se fourrait en compagnie de l'équipage. Il ne cherchait même pas à comprendre comment ils s'étaient retrouvés en Suède, à la recherche d'un bateau pour Kokoyashi. Ni même comment Zoro était parvenu à conserver son sabre pendant tout le voyage. S'il réfléchissait trop, il finirait par en perdre la raison.

De toute manière, il n'avait en tête qu'un seul objectif : sauver Nami. Il était évident qu'elle était en danger et attendait que son prince la sauve. Bien entendu, il serait ce prince charmant. Telle était sa destinée. La pauvre devait l'appeler au secours à longueur de journée. Peu importait l'identité de celui qui la faisait souffrir, il le vaincrait sans faute. Et... Il aurait droit au baiser du vainqueur ! Se marieraient-ils ensuite ?

À cette idée, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement et de rire légèrement, ce qui lui coûta un regard blasé de Zoro. Et voilà que cette face d'herbe gâchait l'ambiance ! Il ne lui laisserait de toute façon pas le beau rôle, pour sûr. Il sauverait Nami lui-même, tel le prince charmant qu'il incarnait. Il l'imagina en robe de princesse, une rose rouge à la main. Ah, et il manquait une couronne. Voilà.

Perdu dans ses fantasmes, le cuisinier ne se rendit pas compte que sa cigarette était terminée et qu'il lui fallait l'écraser. Usopp et Luffy, de leur côté, interrogeaient tous les passants pour savoir comment se rendre à Kokoyashi. Le nom évoquait d'ailleurs de l'incompréhension auprès de ceux-ci, qui ne paraissaient pas le connaître. Pourtant, d'après les cartes de Nami, l'île se situait à quelques dizaines de kilomètres au sud. Comment donc n'en avaient-ils pas eu vent ?

La soudaine aura tendue de l'épéiste attira cependant l'attention de ses compères qui se tournèrent vers lui. Luffy avait croisé les bras derrière la tête et le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Son second avait inconsciemment posé une main sur son katana et fixait un point devant lui. Étant donné qu'il ne répondait pas à leurs questions, les trois amis suivirent son regard et trouvèrent le centre de son attention. Si Luffy était resté de marbre, la mâchoire d'Usopp avait atteint le sol. De même, la cigarette terminée de Sanji était tombée de sa bouche.

Dans le port situé à environ cent mètres du groupe était amarré un bateau de la Marine. Devant celui-ci s'affairaient des marines, tous plus occupés que les autres. Il y avait de l'agitation. Pourquoi ? Que se passait-il exactement ? Enfin, cela ne les concernait pas. Il valait mieux ne pas trop s'approcher pour éviter d'attirer l'attention et de se faire connaître auprès d'eux. Car, après tout, le Gouvernement mondial représentait dorénavant leur pire ennemi.

Cela n'avait décidément pas traversé l'esprit de Luffy, lequel se dirigea vers les serviteurs de la Justice, toujours les bras croisés derrière la tête. Ne connaissait-il donc pas le terme « discret » ? S'il se faisait prendre... Quoique la Marine ne le connaissait pas encore. Il ne risquait donc rien, pourvu qu'il ne montrât pas ses pouvoirs. S'il faisait une chose pareille, Zoro se jura de le découper en morceaux.

« Eh, monsieur ! Vous allez où ? »

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années se tourna vers l'origine de la voix, uniquement pour tomber sur un gamin d'environ dix-sept ans vêtu d'habits d'été alors qu'il faisait plutôt froid dans ce pays nordique. Il nota au passage qu'il parlait en français, la langue internationale. Sûrement un étranger. Son air innocent lui fit baisser sa garde, ce qui pourtant n'arrivait jamais.

« A Kokoyashi. Nous avons reçu un appel à l'aide des habitants, apparemment quelque chose les terroriserait.

\- Vous allez à Kokoyashi ? On peut venir avec vous ? » demanda innocemment l'utilisateur du fruit du démon.

Sa demande en surprit plus d'un. Usopp sauta au cou de Luffy afin de l'empêcher d'en dire plus. S'il le laissait faire encore quelques minutes, il se mettrait à étirer ses bras sous les yeux de tout le monde. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre un tel luxe alors qu'ils devaient s'occuper de Nami en priorité.

« Ne faites pas attention à lui, commandant ! Il parle toujours sans réfléchir. »

L'intéressé fixa le petit groupe maintenant rassemblé depuis quelques instants, l'air méfiant. Ils formaient une équipe assez particulière, aucun ne paraissait se ressembler. Ils ne parlaient pas suédois, mais comment connaissaient-ils Kokoyashi ? Même les natifs n'en avaient jamais entendu parler. Lui non plus, jusqu'à recevoir un appel à l'aide qui avait été coupé en plein milieu quelques jours plus tôt. Sans doute connaissaient-ils quelqu'un là-bas.

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'impliquer des civils. Rentrez chez vous. »

Sur ce, le marine s'en alla donner de nouveaux ordres à ses subordonnés, oubliant bien vite ces énergumènes. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Ces gens sur l'île attendaient depuis assez longtemps, ils devaient terminer les préparatifs.

En voyant l'homme s'éloigner, Usopp soupira de soulagement puis lâcha Luffy, lequel fixait toujours le grand bateau. Fort heureusement, il l'avait empêché de faire des bêtises. Ils étaient saufs. C'était évident qu'ils n'auraient pas été autorisés à monter à bord du bateau. Ils n'étaient que de « simples civils ». Aucun marine digne de ce nom n'aurait impliqué de personnes extérieures au conflit. En tout cas, ils avaient au moins une confirmation : quelque chose ne tournait pas rond à Kokoyashi. Et Nami était impliquée.

Le jeune Sénégalais en avait assez de formuler des théories. Il ne savait absolument pas dans quoi Nami s'était mêlée, mais c'était manifestement dangereux pour que la Marine fît partie de cette histoire. Bientôt, il obtiendrait toutes les réponses à ses questions. Il fallait simplement trouver un moyen de se rendre sur cette île perdue.

« Luffy, déguerpissons d'ici avant de nous faire trop remarquer. »

Or, celui-ci ne réagit pas. Il continuait à fixer le bateau devant lui, sans prêter la moindre attention à Usopp. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas le tirer par le bras, ou bien il s'étirerait. Seul Zoro était capable de le traîner sans qu'il utilisât son élasticité. Le moins de risques il prenait, le mieux c'était.

« Luffy, tu m'as entendu ? Viens ! »

Une autre tentative ratée. Tournant la tête vers les deux autres hommes pour leur demander de l'aide, Usopp se figea. Eux aussi regardaient la même chose que Luffy. Et le sourire sur leurs lèvres n'annonçait absolument rien de bon.

_Oh non, ne me dîtes pas..._

« Eh bien, capitaine, on dirait qu'on a trouvé notre moyen de transport. »

 


	14. Kokoyashi : Traversée

**Xandria - Valentine**

 

Le soleil était à son point culminant, les rares mouettes signalaient leur présence de leur cri singulier. La mer était calme aujourd'hui, facilitant la manœuvre de l'imposant bateau de la Justice. Malgré le froid qui s'installait de plus en plus, tous restaient focalisés sur leur objectif : sauver les habitants de Kokoyashi de ce qui les terrorisait.

En rejoignant l'équipage, Usopp était conscient qu'il allait se retrouver dans des situations délicates. Mais pas à ce point-là. Comment les autres avaient-ils pu échafauder un tel plan ? Enfin, l'expression était erronée. Ils n'avaient absolument rien prévu à l'avance. Ils avaient simplement foncé la tête baissée, Luffy en premier, bien entendu. S'il avait su qu'il en arriverait là, il ne serait jamais venu.

Les voilà maintenant serrés dans une cale du navire. Le malheureux sentait l'un des pieds de Sanji dans ses côtes tandis que le sabre de Zoro semblait apprécier sa joue. Luffy, de son côté, n'avait rien de trouvé de mieux que de s'avachir sur lui. Fort heureusement, celui-ci était léger comme une plume. Assez étrange, d'ailleurs, étant donné la quantité de muscles requise pour être aussi fort. Des quatre, il était assurément le moins lourd. Il ne cherchait même pas à savoir pourquoi, la situation ne lui offrant pas ce luxe.

« Pousse ton pied, Sanji ! Zoro, range ton sabre ! Eh, Luffy, ne t'endors pas !!

\- Du calme, Usopp, » murmura le blond qui... Fumait une cigarette ?! « Sinon, tu vas attirer l'attention des marines. Tu ne voudrais pas que ça arrive, n'est-ce pas ?

\- T'es mal placé pour me dire ça ! Éteins ta cigarette, tu vas tous nous faire tuer ! »

Ignorant la dispute en cours, l'épéiste avait réussi à avoir une place assise, adossé contre le mur. Il s'apprêta à s'endormir lorsque Luffy, dans son sommeil, se retourna et appuya son bras contre son torse. Sous l'effet de la surprise ainsi que de la douleur principalement, celui-ci écarquilla les yeux puis grimaça, retenant ses gémissements. Stupide blessure. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas guérie ? Il avait pensé qu'en s'entraînant, il accélérerait le processus. Pourquoi cela ne marchait-il pas ?

Tant bien que mal, Zoro saisit le bras de son capitaine pour le mettre sur le visage d'Usopp déjà mal positionné. Tant pis pour lui, il n'avait qu'à mieux se placer. Fermant les yeux, il fut à nouveau interrompu lorsque Luffy, cette fois-ci, enroula ses bras autour de l'une de ses jambes, comme s'il s'agissait d'un doudou. Mais pour qui le prenait-il ? Et pourquoi ne se réveillait-il pas, d'ailleurs ?

Une image du visage sérieux du pirate au moment de son combat avec Baggy resurgit dans son esprit. Il n'avait plus vraiment repensé à cette soirée depuis. Cependant, en y réfléchissant bien, on pouvait se rendre compte qu'il l'avait sauvé. Sans son intervention, il aurait tué ce clown par pure haine et se serait perdu lui-même. Kuina n'aurait jamais souhaité cela.

N'importe qui pouvait affirmer que Luffy était un idiot. Son comportement quotidien le prouvait. En ce moment même, il était en train de murmurer le mot « viande » et de baver sur sa jambe, malgré ses tentatives pour la retirer. Sale gosse. Il avait eu l'air pourtant tellement sérieux, froid lorsqu'il lui avait ordonné d'arrêter. Comme s'il avait s'agit d'une personne différente. Après tous ces événements, il ne pouvait en tirer qu'une seule conclusion : tout comme Nami, il portait un fardeau.

Il ne s'agissait pas que d'eux deux. Sanji et Usopp aussi. Zoro avait vu la réaction du premier lorsqu'il avait appris qu'ils étaient des pirates. Au début, il les avait toujours traités froidement. Même encore maintenant, celui-ci ressentait cette pression qui l'empêchait d'être libre. Comme s'il n'espérait rien et qu'il avait conscience que tout était voué à l'échec depuis le début. Que l'espoir n'existait pas.

Concernant Usopp, ce n'était pas la même chose. Ce menteur conservait une attitude joyeuse, pourtant il détectait une certaine tristesse dans ses histoires. Contrairement à Sanji, il attendait quelque chose. Il espérait depuis longtemps et n'avait pas encore abandonné. Il ignorait le lien avec ses bobards, or il y en avait forcément un.

Le Brésilien et l'Africain optaient pour un comportement enjoué pour masquer leur tristesse. Ils agissaient de la sorte depuis si longtemps qu'ils avaient probablement oublié leurs caractères d'origine. Comment ils auraient réagi auparavant. Mais, après tout, c'était le passé qui forgeait ce qu'on devenait. Zoro n'avait rien à redire dessus.

Lui-même pouvait être compté dans le lot. Après tout, il avait grandi dans la haine, la soif de vengeance. Et Luffy l'en avait libéré. Alors il espérait pouvoir en faire autant à son tour. Depuis la mort de Kuina, il n'avait jamais autant fait confiance à quelqu'un. Sa loyauté envers lui l'étonnait presque ; néanmoins, il ne regrettait absolument rien. Il était fier de faire partie de son équipage. Il voulait l'aider à devenir le seigneur des pirates.

Ses pensées, tout comme sa sieste, furent interrompues par une violente secousse qui réveilla aussi le plus jeune d'entre eux. Bientôt s'ensuivirent des cris qui résonnèrent dans tout le navire, glaçant le sang de chaque personne présente. Que se passait-il ? Le capitaine s'apprêta à sortir de la cale pour vérifier lorsqu'Usopp le retint, le suppliant de rester tranquille. Lui tenait à la vie.

De son côté, Zoro n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il avait commencé à sortir Wadô Ichimonji de son fourreau. Seul Sanji restait étrangement calme, sa cigarette à la main. Dehors, ils pouvaient entendre les marines hurler et s'agiter. Se battaient-ils ? Contre qui ? Usopp ordonna tant bien que mal à ses compagnons de se tenir tranquille et entrouvrit la porte, tremblant. Il avait peur. Pourtant, sa curiosité primait.

Alors que Luffy bougonnait dans son coin, souhaitant sortir voir ce qui se passait, le jeune Sénégalais se figea. Il devait mal voir. Se frottant les yeux, il mit ses jumelles afin de mieux regarder le spectacle devant lui. Et il en arriva à la même conclusion. Néanmoins, il ne parvenait pas à y croire. Comment se faisait-il que de tels êtres fussent là ?

« Les hommes-poissons... Ils existent ? »

Ses paroles attirèrent l'attention des trois autres personnes présentes dans la cale. Les deux plus jeunes se précipitèrent vers la porte entrouverte afin de témoigner de leurs propres yeux. Le plus âgé, de son côté, restait adossé contre le mur. Les hommes-poissons... Alors ils existaient réellement. Mais que fabriquaient-ils ici ? Le Gouvernement mondial les avait exilés aux océans des Pôles environ cinq cents ans plus tôt. Nul n'en avait vu depuis, aussi leur existence était-elle devenue un mythe.

Cela rendait leur présence dans ces eaux encore plus douteuse. Inutile d'être intelligent pour comprendre qu'ils avaient un lien avec les problèmes de Nami. Habiteraient-ils sur son île ? Ils ne pourraient malheureusement pas en savoir plus tant qu'ils n'auraient pas débarqué. S'ils débarquaient un jour. Car, au vu de la situation actuelle, ce bateau allait sûrement couler. Ou bien il n'y aurait bientôt plus âme qui vive dessus.

Sur les quatre ici présents, un seul n'en était pas arrivé à cette conclusion. Luffy regardait les hommes-poissons qui se battaient contre les marines, des étoiles dans les yeux. C'était trop... cool ! Des poissons qui se battaient et parlaient ! Est-ce qu'ils avaient bon goût ? Est-ce que Sanji saurait en cuisiner un ? Elle avait terriblement envie d'y goûter.

Son amusement se dissipa pourtant progressivement en réalisant l'horreur de cette scène. Le sang coulait en abondance, on entendait les cris désespérés des marines qui ne parvenaient pas à repousser leurs adversaires, lesquels paraissaient s'amuser de la situation. Un dernier cri d'un marine qui s'effondra en sang acheva d'effacer son sourire. Elle arborait dorénavant un air horrifié. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'un massacre ?

Les uns après les autres, les hommes de la Justice tombaient. On lui avait déjà parlé des hommes-poissons, comme à n'importe qui. Elle n'avait jamais questionné leur existence, ni n'avait envisagé d'en rencontrer un jour. Cependant, elle se rendait à présent compte d'une chose : ils étaient terrifiants. Elle n'avait pas peur d'eux, néanmoins leur force surpassait ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

Au fond d'elle-même, Luffy sentit sa colère monter. Ces types riaient. Ils s'amusaient du malheur des autres, de leur souffrance. Comment osaient-ils ? Serrant les mâchoires et les poings, elle les fixa avec rage depuis sa place et s'apprêta à sortir de sa cachette lorsque le bateau bougea brusquement, la faisant tomber comme les autres présents avec elle.

« Avec notre force et les cartes de Nami, ces humains ne font pas le poids face à nous ! Allons-nous-en, on en a fini ici. »

Alors que les tritons s'en allaient, les quatre pirates restèrent pétrifiés à leur place. Avaient-ils bien entendu ? Avaient-ils évoqué le nom de Nami ? Mais que se passait-il, bon sang ? Était-elle dans le coup, elle aussi ? Cela n'avait pourtant aucun sens. Il se tramait quelque chose de louche, ils le sentaient tous.

Avant qu'ils pussent pousser leur réflexion plus loin, un autre choc agita le bateau. L'eau qui commençait à envahir la cale ne leur annonçait rien de bon : ils avaient profité d'un courant marin pour démolir la coque et le faire couler. Ils avaient tout calculé, les marines n'étaient plus en état de se sauver eux-mêmes, fussent-ils encore en vie.

Pour le moment, ils ne pouvaient plus rester cachés, s'ils tenaient à la vie. Sortant à toute vitesse de la cale, Usopp en premier, les quatre amis furent cependant pris par une vague accentuée par le courant qui les propulsa plus loin. Luffy, privée de ses forces, manqua de couler, si ce n'était pour la main de Sanji qui attrapa fermement son poignet. Les deux furent projetés contre un mur tandis que Zoro et Usopp s'étaient éloignés.

L'épéiste se sentit tout d'un coup faible. L'eau de mer attaquait sa profonde blessure et sa fièvre ne l'aidait vraiment pas à garder conscience. Il entendit vaguement Usopp hurler son nom tout en tendant la main vers lui alors qu'un courant l'éjecta du bateau par un trou qui s'était formé quelques minutes plus tôt, certainement à cause d'un rocher.

L'eau salée pénétra pendant quelques instants ses poumons tandis qu'il tenait Wadô Ichimonji de toutes ses forces. Il ne le laisserait pas tomber. Il ne le lâcherait pas. Kuina comptait sur lui pour devenir le meilleur sabreur du monde. Il l'avait aussi promis à Luffy. Il s'était juré de battre cet homme qui l'avait laissé en vie. Il ne perdrait pas.

La surface lui paraissait étrangement loin. Lâchant une dernière bouffée d'oxygène, il ne put que couler encore plus profondément alors qu'il sentait une force étrange prendre possession de son corps. Puis tout devint noir.

 

« Zoro !! »

Usopp hurla désespérément le nom de son ami qui avait été éjecté du navire par un autre trou qui remplissait le bateau. L'eau avait presque atteint le plafond, il peinait à garder sa tête hors de l'eau afin de respirer. Sanji se trouvait dans la même situation que lui, en pire : il devait aussi porter Luffy, actuellement complètement inutile. Le travail d'équipe ne servait à rien pour le moment, ils devaient se débrouiller tous seuls.

Le tireur d'élite tenta de se rassurer : Zoro était fort, il saurait se débrouiller. Quoique sa blessure était assez sérieuse... Non, il ne devait pas penser de la sorte. Ils se retrouveraient tous, peu importait l'endroit. Sans doute s'agirait-il de Kokoyashi. Il l'ignorait et ne préférait pas y songer tout de suite : sa survie comptait plus. Il devait trouver un moyen de s'en sortir.

Il mit ses lunettes de plongée qu'il portait sans cesse sur lui et indiqua à Sanji qu'il allait essayer de trouver une sortie. Prenant sa respiration, il plongea puis examina le bateau : les corps des marines flottaient dans cette salle vide de vie. Tentant d'ignorer son dégoût et son horreur, il entreprit de chercher l'endroit par lequel Zoro avait été éjecté. Il le trouva, par miracle, à quelques mètres de lui. C'était faisable. S'il aidait Sanji, ils pourraient s'en sortir. Il ne voyait pas d'hommes-poissons au travers du trou.

Remontant pour prendre une dernière bouffée d'air, il fit signe à Sanji qu'il avait trouvé un endroit. Luffy, totalement impuissant, hocha simplement la tête, l'air fatigué. L'eau de mer avait véritablement un effet terrifiant sur les utilisateurs de fruit du démon... Fort heureusement, il n'était qu'un humain normal. Sanji n'aurait pas pu porter deux personnes à la fois. Quant à Zoro... Il préférait ne pas y songer.

Le blond avait mis un bras de Luffy derrière sa nuque et tenait son poignet de l'autre côté. Il ne put s'empêcher avec joie qu'il était assez léger. Par conséquent, il ne le gênerait pas. Prenant une bouffée d'air, il plongea, utilisant plutôt ses jambes pour avancer, ses mains étant occupées à cause de son capitaine inutile. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Approchant du trou qu'Usopp lui indiqua du doigt, il sentit toutefois un courant puissant contre lequel il ne put résister ; avant de s'en rendre compte, il avait été propulsé à plusieurs mètres du navire dans lequel se trouvait son ami. Et ce n'était pas fini. Il ne pouvait pas lutter, ce courant était trop puissant. Il ne pouvait pas retourner le chercher. Usopp devrait se débrouiller tout seul.

Regardant autour de lui, Sanji s'aperçut avec joie qu'il n'y avait aucun homme-poisson dans les environs. Ils avaient dû s'en aller après avoir commencé à couler le bateau. Tant mieux, il ne pensait pas pouvoir les battre dans l'eau dans son état actuel. Sans Luffy, il aurait peut-être pu s'en sortir. Quoique, en y pensant, il n'y avait vraiment personne. La tête d'algues n'était pas là. Cela était soit inquiétant, soit rassurant. Il ne savait quelle réaction adopter.

Pour le moment, il lui fallait atteindre la surface. Il avait confiance en ses compagnons, ils trouveraient un moyen de s'en sortir. Aussi égoïste cela pouvait-il paraître, il devait d'abord penser à sa propre survie – et celle de Luffy au passage. Il lui fallait réussir à se dégager du courant afin de parvenir à la surface. Il ne tiendrait pas éternellement sous l'eau, l'air commençait déjà à lui manquer.

Sanji devait faire confiance à ses jambes. Ces jambes qu'il avait durement entraînées ces neuf dernières années afin de se défendre en cas de besoin, puisqu'il ne pouvait plus se venger. Même s'il portait des chaussures et que ses vêtements l'alourdissaient, il devait donner le meilleur de lui-même. Il ne laisserait personne mourir. Que ce fût Luffy, Nami ou les deux autres. Il ne voulait plus voir personne mourir à cause de lui. Il était devenu fort dans ce but.

Usant de ses forces, le blond sentit qu'il commençait à se dégager du courant. Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point il s'était éloigné du bateau. Cela représentait le cadet de ses soucis. Seule la surface comptait. Ses jambes s'agitaient à toute vitesse tandis que ses deux bras tenaient Luffy.

Le cuisinier ne cherchait même pas à savoir comment le chapeau était resté accroché à son cou alors qu'il aurait facilement pu s'échapper. Heureusement pour lui, la corde n'avait pas glissé. Il espérait juste que le chapeau tiendrait le coup ; déjà qu'il paraissait vieux et usé, c'était un miracle qu'il gardât encore sa forme initiale. Il se demandait d'où pouvait bien venir ce mystérieux accessoire, il ne leur avait pas donné beaucoup d'informations.

Enfin, ce n'était pas son problème. Au moins, Luffy ne passerait pas son temps à pleurer parce que son chapeau était perdu. Ils étaient déjà suffisamment occupés pour rajouter la recherche de son trésor dans la liste des choses à faire. En attendant, son capitaine tenait bon sans air, quand bien même il remarquait qu'il allait bientôt craquer. Lui-même avait désespérément besoin de respirer aussi.

Nageant encore plus vite, Sanji ne put qu'ouvrir grand la bouche au moment où il atteignit la surface, tout comme Luffy. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir respiré pendant une éternité, si bien qu'il avait oublié à quel point cela faisait du bien. À côté de lui, Luffy toussa pour retirer l'eau qui s'était frayé un chemin dans sa gorge. Ils étaient sauvés.

Vraiment ? Sa joie s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui ; son œil visible s'écarquilla en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient quasiment perdus au milieu de la mer. Il fallait dire qu'ils avaient voyagé clandestinement dans le bateau pendant près d'une heure. Ils ne devaient pourtant pas être bien loin de Kokoyashi.

Agitant les pieds pour ne pas couler, Sanji entreprit de tourner autour de lui-même afin de scruter les horizons. Plissant son œil, il finit par remarquer au loin une île ; vraisemblablement à plusieurs kilomètres. Le courant les avait probablement éloignés.

C'était un pari extrêmement risqué, pourtant il devait miser le tout pour le tout. Il lui fallait atteindre cette île en utilisant seulement ses jambes tout en portant Luffy sans mourir d'hypothermie en attendant. Qu'est-ce que l'eau était froide... Serrant les mâchoires, il indiqua au pirate inutile de bien s'accrocher puis commença à nager à toute vitesse, espérant atteindre le rivage bien assez vite...

 

« Sanji !! Luffy !! »

Usopp serra les dents. Pourquoi était-il le seul laissé derrière ? Saleté de courant marin ! Il avait emporté Zoro, pris au dépourvu, puis maintenant Luffy et Sanji. À présent, ils étaient séparés. Le bateau, pendant ce temps, continuait de couler, emporté par une sorte de tourbillon naissant. Il ne saurait expliquer ce qui se passait réellement.

Le jeune Sénégalais avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser avec toutes les informations emmagasinées depuis une dizaine de minutes. Les hommes-poissons existaient ? Pourquoi avaient-ils fait couler le bateau ? Et, surtout, Nami était de mèche avec eux ? Était-ce volontaire, ou bien était-elle menacée ? Que leur cachait-elle encore ?

Rester ici à ne rien faire ne répondrait pas à ses questions. Le Grand Aventurier Usopp n'avait pas l'intention de mourir aujourd'hui. Il devait mettre de côté ses pensées et s'échapper de cette épave au plus vite puis rejoindre la terre ferme. Le tout sans mourir de froid. L'eau était glacée à cette époque de l'année. Il n'était pas habitué à un tel froid, venant d'un pays chaud.

Il ne pouvait en tout cas pas perdre plus de temps ici, cela ne ferait que l'éloigner de la surface, surtout que l'air commençait à manquer. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Prenant une grande inspiration, il plongea, dans le but de sortir par le même endroit que ses amis précédemment. Prenant cependant soin de saisir une planche de bois cassée au passage, il se dirigea vers le trou par lequel il se faufila.

Toutefois, le tireur d'élite ne fut pas entraîné dans un courant. Il se retrouvait simplement dans l'eau. Il n'avait de toute façon pas de temps à perdre à méditer sur sa situation. La planche dans les bras, il nagea le plus vite possible vers la surface, l'eau glacée lui brûlant le visage. Heureusement qu'il avait trouvé ce morceau de bois, il lui servirait d'appui en cas de besoin.

Alors qu'il remontait, Usopp sentait la pression qui diminuait. Ce fut non sans soulagement qu'il atteignit l'air frais qui remplit ses poumons. Entreprenant de tousser un peu pour évacuer l'eau avalée lors de son voyage sous l'eau, il mit un bras sur la planche de manière à ne pas trop se fatiguer. Scrutant l'horizon, il se rendit compte qu'une île se trouvait non loin de lui. Sans doute en aurait-il été éloigné s'il avait été porté lui aussi par le courant.

Fort heureusement, le Grand Usopp était aussi réputé pour ses talents de nageur. Doué d'une vitesse remarquable ainsi que d'une aisance fabuleuse dans l'eau, il avait toujours vaincu ses camarades de jeu à la nage. Il lui fallait à présent exploiter son don s'il ne voulait pas mourir. Il devait atteindre la terre ferme avant que ses membres soient totalement engourdis.

Malgré le fait que son seul soutien dans son aventure fût mouillé et ne flottait par conséquent pas très bien, c'était déjà mieux que rien. Saisissant son courage à deux mains, Usopp commença à battre des jambes, confiant. Il ne resterait pas en retrait alors que Nami avait besoin d'eux. Quel genre d'ami serait-il, sinon ? Il ne se laisserait pas abattre.

 

Ce n'était à l'origine qu'une simple patrouille. Ils ne s'étaient attendus à rien, étant donné qu'ils avaient définitivement détruit le moindre de leurs espoirs, notamment avec ce bateau de la Marine. Nul ne viendrait les sauver, cette île était à leur merci depuis maintenant huit ans. S'ils n'avaient pas encore compris la leçon, alors ils étaient tout bonnement stupides.

Après toutes ces années, le gang d'Arlong avait mémorisé le visage de chaque humain. Ils se moquaient éperdument de leurs noms, or leurs physiques leur étaient devenus familiers. Mais, dans ce cas, qui était cet homme ?

À peine étaient-ils revenus de leur excursion qu'Octo et Kuroobi étaient partis faire un tour pour voir la réaction des habitants face à ce nouvel échec. Leur résistance allait disparaître. Ils avaient définitivement gagné. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que les hommes-poissons retrouvassent leur place légitime : dominer les humains.

Arlong n'avait jamais supporté cet état d'infériorité auquel ils avaient été confinés cinq cents ans plus tôt. Et ils n'avaient pas été les seuls concernés. Le Gouvernement mondial avait exilé toute créature supérieure aux humains. Le plus étonnant était qu'ils avaient réussi. Quelle honte. Mais bientôt ils ne riraient plus.

Kokoyashi n'était qu'un début. Dans quelques temps, ils retrouveraient leur rôle de prédateur. Ils descendraient les humains de leur piédestal. Ceux-ci se rendraient compte de leur faiblesse. Ils les serviraient. C'était déjà le cas pour cette petite île. Nul dessus ne pouvait leur échapper.

C'était pourquoi la présence de cet inconnu les surprenait. Un homme aux cheveux verts, visiblement inconscient, gisait sur la plage. Et il était armé. Il ne fallait pas que les habitants le voient, ou bien ils nourriraient un quelconque espoir. Il venait probablement du bateau de la Marine. Or, ils n'y avaient pas vu de civils.

De même, un humain ne serait jamais parvenu à nager jusqu'à l'île en si peu de temps, même en empruntant des courants. Il n'était pas normal. Était-il déjà même en vie ? Octo s'approcha de lui puis utilisa l'une de ses mains afin de chercher un pouls – qu'il trouva.

La réaction la plus logique aurait été de le tuer. Ce fut l'intention de Kuroobi, lequel fut interrompu par son compère. Arlong serait sans doute intéressé par cet homme. Cette journée était décidément mouvementée et ils n'avaient pas le temps de souffler. Tant mieux, ils commençaient à s'ennuyer.

 

Il lui avait fallu toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes. Ses plans qui avaient toujours été parfaits commençaient à présenter des failles. D'abord l'autre soir au _Baratie_ où Sanji l'avait surprise. À présent, un autre homme venait s'interposer dans ses affaires.

Nami n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il la suivrait jusqu'ici. Cela signifiait-il que les autres se trouvaient aussi sur l'île ? Pourquoi ? Et comment était-ce possible ? Nul ne connaissait cet endroit. Ils n'étaient pas censés trouver sa cachette. De quel genre de magie avaient-ils usé ? Par quel miracle étaient-ils parvenus jusqu'à la terre ferme ? Les hommes d'Arlong coulaient tous les rares bateaux passants.

Avec son sens déplorable de l'orientation, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : Luffy, Usopp et Sanji se trouvaient ici, quelque part. C'était mauvais signe. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser faire. Il lui fallait les chasser au plus vite, cette histoire ne les regardait absolument pas. Malgré leur force, ils ne feraient pas le poids face aux hommes-poissons. Nul ne le pouvait.

La jeune femme serra les poings. Il y avait eu suffisamment de victimes comme cela ; elle ne laisserait pas Zoro se faire tuer, surtout avec ces blessures qui le limitaient considérablement.

« Vous en faites du bruit pour un simple humain trouvé par-terre, annonça-t-elle au groupe tout excité autour de l'homme attaché.

\- Nami ! Intervint Octo. Il n'est pas normal, chu !

\- Peu importe, on aurait dû le tuer le moment où on l'a vu. Ce n'est qu'un humain.

\- Regardez, il se réveille ! »

Nami fit une légère grimace qu'elle effaça bien vite. Elle devait le plus vite possible un moyen de se débarrasser de lui. Celle-ci l'observa tandis qu'il reprenait connaissance. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il ne dirait rien qui la trahirait. Et que les autres ne débarquent pas.

Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, ses sens furent néanmoins en alerte lorsqu'il sentit que Wadô Ichimonji ne se trouvait pas en sa possession. De même, les liens qui le retenaient n'annonçaient rien de bon. Dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore fourré ?

Son dernier souvenir était de s'être noyé. Puis plus rien. Dans ce cas, que faisait-il ici ? Les tritons l'avaient-ils sauvé ? Étrangement, il en doutait. Impossible. Ils disposaient de toutes les raisons du monde pour haïr les humains. Comment avait-il donc survécu ? Son attention fut toutefois attirée par une silhouette rousse dans la petite foule.

« Oh, Nami. Usopp nous a dit que tu te trouvais là. »

Son grincement de mâchoires ne lui échappa pas. Les hommes-poissons, de leur côté, se tournèrent vers elle, l'air étonné, en lui demandant s'ils se connaissaient. Le centre de l'attention conservait son regard dur et ferme posé sur lui. Il gênait, il avait compris. Cependant, cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'essayer d'en savoir plus.

« Ce n'est personne. Juste un de ces pigeons que j'ai déplumés. »

Haussant un sourcil, le jeune Japonais se contenta de la fixer lui aussi. Il ignorait à quoi elle jouait. Il se moquait éperdument de son passé et de ses raisons, il souhaitait simplement récupérer son katana. Et chercher Luffy. Cet abruti avait dû se perdre, comme d'habitude.

« Personnellement, je m'en fiche. Je ne t'ai jamais fait confiance. Mais Luffy si, et il veut récupérer ce que tu lui as pris. »

Il avait véritablement dû toucher une corde sensible en évoquant Luffy. Nami s'avança à toute vitesse vers lui en sortant un bâton désassemblé de sa cuisse. Zoro savait ce qui l'attendait, mais décida de ne pas bouger. Il était curieux de voir comment elle allait se comporter.

La jeune Suédoise le frappa violemment au niveau du visage puis appuya son bâton assemblé sur ses blessures. Ce contact douloureux le fit grimacer. Quelle technique lâche. Elle jouait à un jeu dangereux en le fixant de la sorte. Ne craignait-elle pas d'éventuelles représailles de sa part ?

Un rire agaçant interrompit leur combat oculaire. Tournant la tête, l'épéiste aperçut un peu en retrait un homme-poisson dans les tons bleus avec un nez-scie débordant d'assurance. Probablement le chef. Seule Nami ne s'était pas retournée. Grâce à leur position, Zoro était le seul à être capable de voir ses expressions faciales. En ce moment, elle tentait désespérément de conserver un visage impassible.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Nami, je sais très bien que tu ne nous as pas trahis. Sache, humain, que Nami ferait n'importe quoi pour de l'argent. Elle a même tué un membre de sa famille pour ça. »

Cette manipulatrice possédait donc des limites. Une expression de terreur était peinte sur l'intégralité de son visage. Coulant un nouveau regard sur le triton, Zoro estima qu'il avait compris la situation. Usopp avait parlé d'une menace pesant sur elle. Il s'agissait donc d'Arlong, s'il se fiait au nom que murmuraient les autres.

Quant à cette histoire d'argent et d'assassinat, il ne comprenait pas bien lui-même. Cela ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, il avait réuni les informations nécessaires. Il lui fallait en informer Luffy et les autres. Mais, pour le moment, il devait détourner l'attention de Nami. Son instinct lui indiquait qu'il ne valait mieux pas laisser les tritons la voir dans cet état.

Une idée lui vint subitement à l'esprit. Ce serait une bonne occasion pour la tester en même temps. Voir quels étaient ses véritables sentiments à leur égard. Si elle les détestait réellement ou bien n'était fondamentalement qu'une hypocrite. Esquissant un sourire, il se jeta en arrière, tombant dans le petit bassin.

Face à sa réaction, Nami sortit immédiatement de sa torpeur. À quoi jouait-il ? Ligoté de la sorte, il ne pouvait pas nager et coulerait fatalement. Il allait se noyer. Mourir. Cette éventualité la pétrifia totalement. Elle ne voulait plus être la cause de la mort de qui que ce fût. Il n'avait rien à voir avec toutes ces histoires.

Ignorant les hommes-poissons autour d'elle, la jeune femme plongea dans l'eau glacée à la recherche de l'épéiste. Quel idiot, pourquoi avait-il réagi de la sorte ? Elle ne le laisserait pas faire. Le saisissant de ses deux bras, elle remonta le plus vite qu'elle put à la surface. Ce n'était pas évident, les muscles étant plus lourds que la graisse.

Prenant une grande bouffée d'air frais, Nami sortit tant bien que mal Zoro du bassin, pendant que tous les autres autour d'elle questionnaient ses actions. Ne pouvaient-ils pas la laisser tranquille ? Elle était déjà suffisamment énervée ainsi à cause de lui. Pourquoi s'embêtait-elle à sauver un idiot pareil ? Stupide culpabilité.

« Enfermez-le quelque part, je m'occuperai de lui plus tard. »

Sur ce, la jeune femme s'en alla dans sa chambre pour se changer, ignorant le regard ferme de Zoro sur elle.

 

L'atmosphère était à présent calme à Arlong Park. Quelques subalternes restaient pour monter la garde tandis que le reste était parti pour le village voisin. Nami ignorait pourquoi, toutefois cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Elle espérait sincèrement que ses proches – si elle pouvait se permettre de les nommes ainsi – resteraient en sécurité.

Ce n'était néanmoins pas sa priorité actuellement. Un couteau à la main, la jeune femme coupa les liens emprisonnant Zoro puis lui jeta Kuina, son sabre, avant de se diriger vers la porte dans le but de surveiller les alentours. Personne en vue.

« Retrouve les autres et partez de cette île. Vous n'avez rien à y faire.

\- Ça se voit que tu ne connais pas Luffy. Enfin, ce n'est pas mon problème. »

Sans lui accorder un autre regard, Nami sortit à son tour. Elle avait aussi des affaires à régler.

 


	15. Kokoyashi : Premiers contacts

**All Ends – Still believe :** <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PqyoPIWtUck>

 

Tous ces événements paraissaient si irréels. Sanji n'aurait jamais cru que l'eau glacée pouvait affecter quelqu'un à ce point. Il avait passé son temps à hurler à Luffy de ne pas s'endormir tout en tentant de garder les yeux ouverts. Ce liquide glacé constituait une forme d'anesthésiant : il avait fini par ne presque plus sentir son corps et s'endormir.

Cependant, cela faisait désormais partie du passé. Arrivé sur la terre ferme, il se laissa tomber, toujours Luffy avec lui. Son capitaine paraissait sur le point de partir pour le pays des rêves. Très mauvais signe. Le cuisinier le secoua de manière à le réveiller, lorsque des voix attirèrent son attention. Des personnes approchaient.

Malgré son corps engourdi, Sanji trouva en lui la force de se lever avec son capitaine puis de se cacher derrière des buissons. Par sécurité, il mit une main sur la bouche du plus jeune. Ils n'étaient pas en état de se battre. Ils avaient froid et la fatigue commençait à le gagner après tous ces efforts. En revanche, si un combat était engagé d'ici quelques heures, cela ne lui poserait aucun problème.

Luffy, réveillée en raison de toute cette agitation, commença à bouger, uniquement pour être finalement retenue fermement par le blond, lequel lui intima de se faire discret. Enfin, encore fallait-il que ce mot fît partie de son vocabulaire. Pourquoi en doutait-il à ce point ? Le pirate, perdu, suivit le regard de son ami pour assister au même spectacle.

Une demi-douzaine d'hommes-poissons marchaient le long de la petite plage. Ils étaient tellement différents, c'était fascinant à regarder : leurs couleurs, leurs physionomies ne se ressemblaient pas. Le nombre de bras variait tandis que certains possédaient de nageoires. Quel groupe étrange. Bien qu'ils fussent mal placés pour affirmer une telle chose. Aucun ne sembla les remarquer.

Tapi dans sa cachette, Sanji les entendit vaguement parler d'un village ainsi que d'armes cachées. Décidément, il réfléchissait mieux en fumant. Saisissant le paquet dans la poche de sa veste, il se rendit compte avec dépit qu'elles étaient totalement trempées. Il allait devoir s'en passer pour le moment. Quel gâchis.

Une fois qu'il fut certain que les tritons avaient disparu de leur champ de vision, le cuisinier lâcha son capitaine puis s'avança en direction de la mer, l'air songeur. Ils étaient arrivés à bon port. À présent, la question était : que faire ? Ils ne savaient pas par où commencer et ils avaient été séparés. De même, ils ignoraient quel était le secret de Nami.

Subitement, il se tourna vers Luffy, lequel courait partout, s'extasiant devant n'importe quoi. Peut-être devrait-il faire confiance à son instinct. Étrangement, il n'avait pas de mauvais pressentiment. Esquissant un sourire, il lui posa la question. Cela suffit à attirer son attention plus de cinq secondes. L'un de ses sourires se dessina sur son visage.

« On cherche Nami. »

 

Usopp courait. S'il avait su que cela finirait de la sorte, il n'aurait jamais attaqué l'un de ces tritons. Toutefois, en les voyant menacer cet homme au visage balafré, son sens de la justice avait primé sur tous ses autres sentiments. À présent, son côté peureux et lâche avait repris le dessus. Et il tentait de sauver sa peau.

Celui-ci avait intérêt à le remercier correctement s'il s'en sortait vivant. Ses jambes ne connaissaient pas la fatigue, elles le menaient dans des endroits divers. Et les hommes-poissons persistaient à le suivre.

Mais que se passait-il sur cette île ? Pourquoi y avait-il des tritons ? Comment faisaient les habitants pour vivre dans la terreur permanente ? Ce n'était pas supportable. De même, quel était le rôle de Nami dans cette histoire ? D'après ce qu'avait cette créature sur le bateau, elle se situerait dans leur camp.

Usopp refusait d'y croire. Ils avaient dû l'y forcer. Ces types étaient ceux qui la faisaient souffrir , il n'en doutait pas un seul instant. À présent, la question était : où se trouvait tout le monde ? Il était clair que, pour sauver leur amie, il fallait les vaincre. Tout seul, il ne pouvait rien faire. Et il n'avait franchement pas envie de mener une mission suicide, surtout quand il pouvait s'en passer.

La meilleure option était de trouver Sanji et Luffy. Ils devaient normalement être ensemble. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant que ces deux monstres se trouvaient sur l'île. Quant à Zoro... Le Sénégalais serra les dents. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il était sain et sauf. Enfin, il en faudrait plus pour tuer ce démon. Pour le moment, il valait mieux s'occuper de lui-même.

Ses pensées furent néanmoins toutes autres au moment où il aperçut la silhouette devant lui. Ce fut comme si tous ses soucis s'envolaient tout d'un coup. Usopp voulut appeler son nom, or l'expression de son visage manqua de le faire ralentir sous l'effet de la surprise.

Toutefois, il jura avoir vu une expression de surprise mélangée à de la terreur, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, au moment où elle l'avait aperçu. Maintenant était une bonne occasion pour lui poser des questions. Les hommes-poissons paraissaient loin dorénavant, son don pour la fuite avait une fois de plus porté ses fruits.

Quelle ne fut pas sa réaction lorsqu'elle sortit un couteau. Que comptait-elle faire avec ? Elle n'oserait tout de même pas... Usopp se rendit compte de sa véritable intention trop tard. Il ne put que voir la lame foncer vers son ventre en hurlant.

 

Enfin un village. Sanji soupira de soulagement. Il n'était pas contre un encas ; il ne cachait pas qu'il avait un petit creux. Cela ne pouvait cependant pas rivaliser avec l'estomac sans fin de Luffy. Une simple assiette lui suffirait.

En se rapprochant, le blond remarqua avec dépit que la maison qu'il avait aperçue ne faisait malheureusement pas partie d'un village. Il n'y avait rien autour. Néanmoins, avec un peu de chance, il y aurait un propriétaire généreux, prêt à leur donner l'hospitalité le temps d'un repas. Si un triton n'habitait pas ici. Étrangement, il en doutait.

Sanji se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et s'apprêta à frapper lorsqu'un détail à l'arrière attira son attention. Ignorant le vent frais sur ses cheveux et ses vêtements trempés, celui-ci contourna la maison pour tomber sur un spectacle singulier.

Ce n'était pas possible, il avait dû se tromper. Cela ne pouvait pas être ce à quoi il pensait. S'accroupissant, il saisit l'objet de son attention dans la paume de sa main sans l'arracher de sa source. Impossible...

« Des oranges ? Dans ce pays, en cette saison ? »

Bien évidemment, Luffy ne cacha pas sa joie et courut dans tous les sens en poussant des cris. Après toute cette marche, elle avait fichtrement faim. Elle avait dû louper au moins deux repas ; il fallait compenser ce manque ou elle perdrait absolument toutes ses forces. Saisissant une orange bien... Eh ben, bien orange, la jeune fille s'apprêta à l'arracher afin de l'avaler toute entière lorsqu'une voix ferme l'arrêta.

Un homme d'une bonne quarantaine d'années au visage balafré pointait un fusil dans leur direction. Des gouttes de sueur coulaient le long du visage de Luffy tandis qu'elle le fixait d'un air plus ou moins horrifié. Sanji, de son côté, se mit en position de défense. Pourquoi se fourraient-ils toujours dans le pétrin ?

Mais, surtout, pourquoi Luffy réagissait-il de la sorte ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un pointait une arme vers lui. Y avait-il des effets secondaires lorsqu'il restait trop en longtemps en contact avec l'eau de mer ? Sans compter qu'il était encore mouillé. Pourtant, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de montrer sa peur (à supposer qu'il connût cette émotion), peu importait la situation.

Serrant les dents, Sanji envisagea différents scénarios. Son capitaine était dans un état vulnérable ; il devait par conséquent éliminer toute menace. Cependant, cet homme protégeait simplement son terrain envahi par deux inconnus. Il s'agissait d'une réaction normale. Ils pourraient assurément dissiper ce malentendu.

« N'ayez crainte, nous...

\- Un moulin ! Il a un moulin sur la tête ! Tu as vu ça, Sanji ? »

L'intéressé ne put masquer sa stupeur ; l'homme devant eux non plus. Dans les yeux du jeune garçon brillaient des étoiles. C'était donc cela... Un espèce d'hélice se trouvait sur la casquette de l'inconnu et tournait en fonction du vent. Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte ?

Face à eux, l'homme paraissait pris de court mais toujours méfiant. Normal, après tout. Cette île semblait être sous la menace des hommes-poissons, dans la peur constante. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire confiance à des inconnus, aussi humains fussent-ils.

« Pardon pour le dérangement. Le bateau sur lequel on voyageait a rencontré quelques problèmes et nous avons été séparés de nos amis.

\- Eh, monsieur, vous connaissez Nami ? »

Genzô les fixa, à nouveau stupéfait. Qui étaient-ils ? Comment connaissaient-ils Nami ? Elle ne leur aurait jamais parlé de sa situation, il n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. Pourtant, ils se trouvaient ici, sur cette île méconnue de tous. Par quels moyens diable y étaient-ils arrivés ?

Puis, il se rendit compte d'un détail : l'intrus au sourcil douteux avait parlé d'un problème de bateau. Avaient-ils navigué à bord du bateau de la Marine qui était censé les secourir, en vain ? Ils n'avaient en aucun cas l'air d'être des soldats du Gouvernement mondial au service de la Justice. Dans ce cas, qui étaient-ils donc ?

Sans doute l'homme de tout à l'heure était-il l'un de leurs amis. Un jeune Africain avait distrait Arlong, lequel avait été sur le point de le tuer pour avoir caché des armes. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'il y en avait d'autre dans le terrain de Bellemere. Cet endroit était particulièrement riche en sous-sol.

Ces jeunes hommes connaissaient Nami. Toutefois, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être ses ennemis à sa poursuite pour se venger mais plutôt ses... Amis ? Cette pensée lui parut totalement absurde. Il la connaissait depuis toujours. Elle ne se serait jamais permis d'être heureuse après ces événements. Pas avant d'avoir fait tout son possible pour soulager sa conscience.

Sans doute s'agissait-il d'un piège. Pourtant, jamais les hommes-poissons n'auraient recours à des humains dans leurs plans. Et le visage innocent du garçon au chapeau de paille ne lui inspirait que de la confiance. Comment s'en étaient-ils retrouvés là ? S'ils étaient réellement des amis de Nami, cela ne faisait qu'empirer sa situation. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser faire.

« Si vous êtes des amis de Nami, partez de cette île avec vos amis, pour votre bien.

\- Pourquoi ? Protesta Sanji. Nous savons qu'elle est en danger, nous avons trouvé ses cartes ! Et, en tant que prince, je ne peux laisser une femme souffrir. »

Sur quels énergumènes était-elle bien tombés ? Le blond serait-il amoureux d'elle ? Genzô refusa d'y penser. Ce type était louche. Il n'accepterait pas qu'il la touche. Sa pauvre Nami... Il ne la méritait pas. Celui-ci pointa une fois de plus le fusil dans leur direction, l'air plus menaçant que jamais.

« Je vous le redis une dernière fois. Partez de cette île. L'un de vos amis a tiré sur les hommes-poissons. Retrouvez-le avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et allez-vous-en. »

Sanji frissonna. Usopp. Dans quelle galère cet idiot s'était-il fourré ? Sans doute était-ce à cause de ses très courtes périodes d'héroïsme. À présent, il devait probablement être en train de courir pour sauver sa peau. C'était mauvais signe. Le blond lui en devait toujours une depuis leur combat contre Gin.

Celui-ci fit quelques pas pour partir lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Luffy ne bougeait pas d'un pouce et se contentait de fixer l'homme au visage balafré. À quoi pensait-il, à supposer qu'il fût doué de cette capacité ? À la place, il s'étira les bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Luffy ?

\- Je vais me balader, pourquoi ?

\- Et Usopp, alors ? »

En guise de réponse, son capitaine sourit à pleines dents. Il avait confiance. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'intervenir. Sanji soupira et partit d'un côté tandis que Luffy s'en alla de l'autre, laissant derrière eux un homme perdu, qui ignorait comment les chasser de l'île, puisque le fusil ne suffisait pas. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« Je vous en prie, partez, murmura-t-il à lui-même. Nami n'en souffrira que plus... »

_Vous allez mourir._

 

Cette île n'était pas normale. Voilà la conclusion à laquelle était arrivé Zoro. D'abord des hommes-poissons, et maintenant les paysages se ressemblaient. Il jurerait être passé à côté de cet arbre au moins trois fois. Y aurait-il un pirate doté d'un pouvoir de répétition dans le coin ? Il fallait rester vigilant.

Sa priorité était de trouver Luffy. Usopp retrouverait son chemin tout seul et le cuistot pervers pouvait bien aller crever. Il s'en moquait éperdument. Ils se situaient tous les quatre sur cette île, il en était persuadé. Restait à les trouver.

Zoro savait que Luffy allait bien, malgré ce contact avec l'eau de mer. Il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir été là pour l'empêcher de couler. Saleté de blessure. Il n'était pas assez fort. En rentrant, il s'entraînerait encore plus dur. Il ne décevrait plus son capitaine.

Celui-ci aurait souhaité poser des questions à Nami lorsqu'elle l'avait libéré, or elle s'était éclipsée l'instant d'après. Sale sorcière. Pourquoi ne leur simplifiait-elle pas la tâche ? Ils agissaient dans son intérêt. Son visage avait trahi ses émotions. Et elle l'avait repêché lorsqu'il avait sauvé dans l'eau.

La véritable question était : pourquoi refusait-elle leur aide ? Ils n'avaient absolument pas peur des hommes-poissons. Pourquoi les craindraient-ils ? Surtout qu'il devait devenir le meilleur sabreur qu'il soit ; de tels adversaires ne l'effrayaient pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, c'était même tout-à-fait excitant.

Le jeune Japonais esquissa un sourire. Il avait hâte de tenter l'expérience , laquelle s'annonçait fortement prometteuse. Enfin, il rencontrait de puissants adversaires. Suivre Luffy ce soir-là n'avait décidément pas été un mauvais choix. Les événements prenaient une tournure intéressante.

Alors que le paysage commençait enfin à changer, Zoro s'arrêta net. Il sentait quelque chose. Quelque chose de puissant. Cette aura l'attirait. Il ignorait complètement de quoi il pouvait s'agir ; serrant Wadô Ichimonji, il suivit sa trace. Ce n'était pas loin. Quelle puissance écrasante... Et maléfique. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien être ? Car, au fond de lui-même, il sentait que ce n'était pas humain. C'était d'autant plus déroutant qu'il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.

Malgré tout, il n'était fondamentalement pas contre un défi. Il commençait presque à s'ennuyer. Son sang s'accéléra dans ses veines. Il aimait cette sensation d'excitation, d'inconnu. Venir sur cette île constituait décidément une excellente idée, il penserait à remercier Usopp plus tard. Un petit échauffement avec cette aura avant les hommes-poissons semblait parfait.

Bien avant d'avoir pu compter les minutes mises pour arriver à destination, Zoro fronça les sourcils en contemplant la scène devant lui. Il n'y avait cependant pas d'erreur, il s'agissait bien de la source de cette présence devenue oppressante. Jamais dans sa vie il n'aurait envisagé un tel scénario.

Un autel protégé par une sorte de demi-cabane en bois se trouvait en plein milieu de la minuscule forêt. Néanmoins, il ne s'agissait que de décorations à côté de l'objet régnant sur l'autel. Celui-ci constituait l'origine des ondes.

Roronoa ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors que des gouttes de sueur perlaient son front. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Il n'aurait manifestement pas pu rêver mieux. Encore un peu, et les tritons n'auraient qu'à bien se tenir face à leur défaite inévitable. Il ignorait comment cet objet de valeur était arrivé là, néanmoins il entendait bien en faire bon usage.

Un sabre japonais à l'apparence particulièrement vieille constituait le centre total de l'attention. Même un ignorant sentirait inconsciemment l'aura s'en émanant. Mais seul un véritable épéiste pouvait comprendre qu'il était maudit. Cette malédiction représentait la source de sa puissance. Un katana aussi puissant que redoutable.

Il lui plaisait bien. Beaucoup, même. Cette lame l'aiderait à atteindre son but si elle entrait en sa possession. Elle lui lançait un défi qu'il avait bien entendu l'intention de relever. Comment pourrait-il reculer ? Il avait fermement décidé de le prendre. Il semblait se trouver là depuis longtemps.

S'approchant de plus près, Zoro le contempla plus en détail ; quand bien même le sabre semblait japonais, il y avait dans son style quelque chose de différent. Comme pour Wadô Ichimonji. Les deux étaient des katanas terriblement anciens ; avaient-ils été créés par le même forgeron ? Il l'ignorait et s'en moquait pas mal, à vrai dire.

S'il en était ainsi, alors l'épéiste relevait le défi. Saisissant le sabre mystérieux d'une main, il sentit soudain une violente puissance l'envahir, le faisant presque fléchir. Il ne s'était sincèrement pas attendu à une réaction aussi brutale ; or, il ne perdrait pas. Il l'avait juré à Luffy.

Le sabre essayait de le posséder, de forcer le passage. Il eut presque l'impression que quelque chose dans son corps réagissait. Et le pire était que cette sensation lui paraissait familière. Celui-ci se rappela tout à coup pourquoi : c'était ce qui lui arrivait lorsqu'il croisait un pirate, avant que Luffy l'eût sauvé de sa haine.

Pourtant, Zoro avait l'impression que cela était arrivé récemment. Mais quand ? Peu importe, il comptait gagner sans cette chose qui avait l'air de faire partie de lui-même. Il deviendrait le meilleur sabreur du monde grâce à sa propre force en restant conscient des événements. Il ne se laisserait plus emporter.

_« Trouve-toi toi-même, Zoro. »_

Les paroles de son maître résonnèrent dans sa tête. Il portait un grand respect envers son père adoptif qui lui avait tout appris. Sans lui, il ne serait jamais devenu celui qu'il était à présent. Les ténèbres le consumeraient encore quelque part au Japon. L'emprise du sabre faiblit de manière à peine visible. Mais c'était déjà un début.

_« Je ne veux pas d'un compagnon qui est guidé par la haine. »_

Luffy. Sans lui, il se serait complètement perdu lui-même. Il aurait tué Baggy tout en étant sous l'emprise de la haine. Jamais plus il n'aurait pu devenir le meilleur bretteur du monde. Il ne serait pas capable de surpasser Mihawk. Ce dernier l'avait épargné dans la mesure où il avait senti son potentiel, lequel aurait été caché par ses sentiments négatifs. L'emprise du sabre se dissipa un peu plus.

_« Je ne veux plus jamais te voir comme ça. »_

Ordre du capitaine. Zoro se devait de le suivre et n'avait définitivement pas l'intention de l'ignorer. Quel genre de second serait-il s'il ne pouvait même pas obéir à un ordre aussi simple ? Ce n'était rien à côté de ce que son capitaine avait fait pour lui. Celui-ci sourit, sentant qu'il prenait le contrôle sur le sabre.

_« Je te promets... De ne plus jamais perdre. Ça te va, seigneur des pirates ? »_

Exact. Il ne pouvait pas perdre maintenant. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il en avait fait la promesse. De même, il devait aider Luffy dans l'accomplissement de son rêve tout en réalisant le sien. Le meilleur épéiste du monde était requis aux côtés du seigneur des pirates.

Zoro devait le retrouver. Il lui fallait l'avertir des événements dont il avait été témoin. Même si l'idée d'aller lui-même tout de suite battre ces hommes-poissons était terriblement tentante, cela ne plairait pas à son capitaine s'il ne lui laissait pas une part du travail.

Il voulait être à ses côtés. C'était à présent son souhait. Il lui était fidèle et ne l'abandonnerait pas à cause de la malédiction d'un katana. Quelle honte ce serait. Le futur meilleur sabreur du monde, celui qui surpasserait Mihawk ne pouvait pas s'abaisser à un tel niveau. Sinon, il ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder en face.

Sa faire battre par un sabre maudit. Quelle humiliation. Zoro avait confiance en sa force de même que sa bonne étoile pour le vaincre. Inutile de résister, le katana avait déjà perdu. Sa présence dans son esprit s'effaça pour devenir totalement inexistante. Il avait gagné ce combat, lui faisant comprendre qui était le chef.

Zoro souleva alors le sabre afin de l'examiner de plus près. Il était encore plus vieux qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Plus qu'une épée et il pourrait à nouveau pratiquer le santoryû. Pour le moment, il devrait se contenter du niitoryû, lequel était déjà mieux que l'iitoryû.

Posséder trois sabres était quelque chose qui lui manquait. En trouver, et surtout de bonne qualité relevait du miracle. Néanmoins, le jeune homme restait confiant : il savait que bientôt un autre entrerait en sa possession. Et son instinct l'induisait rarement en erreur.

Le katana, malgré son ancienneté prononcée, restait dans un état impeccable, comme s'il était régulièrement entretenu. Appartiendrait-il aux habitants de l'île qui en prendraient soin ? Drôles de personnes. Il le leur rendrait dans ce cas, s'il était si important. Il l'empruntait juste le temps de libérer Nami. Glissant sa trouvaille dans son obi avec Wadô Ichimonji, Zoro se retourna et s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'une voix retentit.

« Si tu prends Sandai Kitetsu avec toi, sois prêt à en assumer les conséquences. »

Qui avait parlé ? Il n'avait senti personne arriver. Posant une main sur l'ancien sabre de Kuina, Roronoa fit volte-face, prêt à répliquer. Si cet individu s'était approché sans qu'il le remarquât, il devait être exceptionnellement doué, autrement dit du niveau de Luffy. Car il n'avait à aucun moment baissé sa garde.

Ce qu'il trouva devant lui ne fut définitivement rien de ce qu'il avait attendu. Une femme sans âge se tenait à côté de l'autel et le regardait d'un air triste. Pourquoi, il n'en savait fichtrement rien. À la place, il l'examina. Plutôt élancée, ses courts cheveux bleus étaient retenus par un bandeau rouge. Sacré contraste.

Zoro n'y aurait jamais cru, pourtant c'était le cas. Il s'agissait d'un esprit. Était-elle celle qui gardait le katana ? Elle devait par conséquent se trouver à cet endroit depuis des centaines d'années. Seule. Voilà pourquoi il ne l'avait pas sentie arriver.

Toutefois, il restait un détail qu'il ne comprenait pas. Depuis l'instant même où il avait posé ses yeux sur elle, il ressentait une émotion dont il ne parvenait pas à expliquer la raison. De la nostalgie. Cette femme lui paraissait familière, comme s'ils étaient en quelque sorte proches. Qu'ils partageaient un lien particulier. Ce n'était fondamentalement pas logique.

Cet esprit avait dû vivre des siècles auparavant. Jamais ils n'auraient pu se rencontrer. Ce qui lui permettait d'arriver à la conclusion que tout cela n'était rien. Sa blessure devait assurément altérer ses pensées. Quand guérirait-elle enfin ? Ce n'était de toute façon pas sa priorité actuellement. Il devait trouver Luffy au plus vite.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je le ramènerai une fois que j'en aurai fini avec. »

Sur ce, Zoro s'en alla, ignorant l'appel de son cœur. Il avait d'autres devoirs. Il n'allait pas du tout laisser un esprit guider sa volonté. Il était maître de ses émotions. À vrai dire, il se moquait pas mal de cette espèce de lien qu'il avait ressenti. Celui-ci ne l'aiderait pas dans l'accomplissement de son rêve. Par conséquent, il était totalement inutile.

Fixant sa silhouette qui s'éloignait, la femme aux cheveux bleus le regarda disparaître de son champ de vision. Il ne reviendrait pas. Pour la simple et bonne raison que Kitetsu l'avait choisi. Ou, plutôt, il avait vaincu Kitetsu. Un sabre maudit pour un démon. C'était parfait. Elle esquissa un sourire.

« Kitetsu a enfin trouvé son propriétaire. Mon devoir est terminé. »

Celle-ci ferma les yeux. Après tous ces siècles d'attente, sa mission était accomplie. Elle pouvait enfin reposer en paix.

 

Après plusieurs minutes de recherche, Sanji remarqua la présence de nombreuses traces de pas témoignant d'une poursuite. Serrant les dents, il suivit la piste. Il ne voyait personne dans les environs ; il arrivait fatalement trop tard. Où diable se terrait Usopp ?

Il n'avait pas intérêt à mourir. Un compagnon du futur seigneur des pirates n'était pas autorisé à être aussi faible et périr de la sorte. Et, surtout, il fallait sauver Nami. La pauvre devait être terrorisée quelque part sur cette île, entourée de terrifiants hommes-poissons. Heureusement que le valeureux prince qu'il était se trouvait là.

Un craquement le ramena subitement à la réalité. Remarquant avec soulagement qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple écureuil inoffensif, celui-ci continua sa route. La confiance entière et totale de Luffy le déroutait : les tritons étaient réputés pour être dix fois plus forts que les humains. Jamais Usopp ne serait capable de les vaincre tout seul. Il était véritablement en danger. S'il ne se dépêchait pas...

Peut-être avait-il tenu le coup jusqu'à maintenant ; dans ce cas, il avait besoin d'utiliser à nouveau ses jambes. Ces dernières étaient capables de faire des miracles après toutes ces années d'entraînement et de combats au _Baratie_. À son tour de sauver Usopp. Ainsi, ils seraient quittes. Plus de compte à rendre. Et ils pourraient aller sauver Nami. Manquait plus que la face d'herbe.

Sanji se serait volontiers passé de lui, néanmoins il était conscient que Luffy n'accepterait pas de récupérer leur navigatrice sans lui. Quel ennui. De toute façon, avec sa blessure, il était totalement inutile. Il ne serait qu'un poids sur le champ de bataille. Tant mieux, car il ne se mettrait en conséquence pas en travers de son chemin. Et elle le remercierait _lui_.

Les traces de pas plus ou moins profondes et de formes diverses le long de la plage finirent par retourner vers la petite forêt, où il devint plus difficile de les suivre. Malgré tout, le jeune cuisinier fit confiance à son instinct, le sang bouillonnant dans ses veines. Il arrivait forcément trop tard, il n'entendait absolument rien. Le combat potentiel était déjà terminé. Et il avait au fond une idée du résultat final.

« Bordel, Usopp. Tu n'as pas intérêt à être mort. »

Puis un liquide écarlate sur les feuilles d'un buisson le pétrifia quelques instants. Du sang. À qui appartenait-il ? Par pitié, pas à Nami... Et pas à Usopp, tant qu'à faire. De quelle couleur était le sang des hommes-poissons ? C'était ce qu'il découvrirait prochainement, quand il libérerait sa bien-aimée.

La scène ne s'améliora pas lorsqu'il regarda derrière le buisson. Une flaque assez importante de ce liquide vital colorait le sol de la forêt. Quelques gouttes plus loin marquaient le début d'un chemin, or c'était tout. Les indices s'arrêtaient là. Il n'avait pas de piste à suivre.

Et, le pire, ou bien le meilleur, était l'absence de corps. Si Usopp avait été massacré, ils n'avaient aucun intérêt à conserver son cadavre, du moins s'ils n'étaient pas au courant de leur présence ici. Or, s'ils l'étaient, il s'agissait d'un excellent moyen pour effrayer le groupe, et la population de l'île avec. Cependant, cela ne ferait que déferler la colère de Luffy sur eux.

S'ils savaient qu'ils étaient plusieurs sur l'île, cela signifiait qu'ils étaient tombés sur Zoro. Au moins cet abruti était vivant. Dans quel pétrin s'était-il fourré, dans son état actuel ? Avaient-ils l'intention de lui montrer le corps d'Usopp ? Il se ferait tuer à son tour s'il se rebellait. Ses blessures l'empêcheraient de se battre correctement. S'il savait se battre, cela allait de soi. Car le blond ne l'avait jamais vu combattre.

Sanji serra les dents. Luffy était persuadé que le tireur d'élite rentrerait sain et sauf. Qu'est-ce qui lui permettait de l'affirmer ? Enfin, d'un côté, il ne possédait pas non plus de preuve concrète de sa mort. Il détestait cette incertitude. Malheureusement, il n'en saurait pas plus avant de découvrir la vérité. En toute logique.

Il ne pouvait pas rester éternellement là à se lamenter. Il s'était juré après la mort de ses parents de toujours faire de son mieux. Il en avait assez de jouer sans cesse le rôle de la victime, de vouloir réécrire l'histoire avec des « et si ». Le futur ne changerait pas s'il ne le prenait pas définitivement en main.

Son regard à présent déterminé scruta les environs à la recherche d'une direction à prendre. Il ne reviendrait pas les mains vides auprès de son capitaine. Il ne décevrait plus personne, surtout pas lui-même. Il était temps de tenir ses résolutions.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à être mort, Usopp. Sinon, je t'envoie en Enfer moi-même. »

 


	16. Kokoyashi : Retrouvailles

**Two Steps from Hell – Heart of courage :** <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XYKUeZQbMF0>

 

_Cette journée était ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de belle. Le soleil scintillant apportait une douce chaleur à la terre verte en ce mois de printemps. Ce genre de temps était habituellement synonyme de bonne humeur ; les enfants jouaient à cœur joie sous l’œil attentif de leurs parents._

_Sur l'île suédoise perdue au milieu de nulle part, des petites filles s'amusaient ensemble sur la plage, insouciantes. Quand bien même leur pauvreté n'était pas toujours facile au quotidien, elles restaient unies ; bien que la plus jeune créât fréquemment des ennuis. Néanmoins, celle-ci était aujourd'hui de bonne humeur, tout comme son aînée._

_Trempant les pieds dans l'eau, les jeunes filles s'amusèrent à s'éclabousser. L'eau fraîche ne les dérangeait pas, elles y étaient habituées. Des éclats de rire pouvaient être entendus dans les environs, assurant aux habitants qu'une fois de plus les deux sœurs possédaient une complicité défiant toute imagination. Unies comme les doigts de la main, il était impossible de les séparer._

_La plus jeune des deux s'avança plus loin dans l'eau ; cette dernière lui arrivait presque à la taille. Anxieuse, la plus âgée l'appela. Malgré ses dix ans, elle était plutôt mature, en opposition avec sa sœur de huit ans. Elle sentait que l'eau était dangereuse aujourd'hui. De même, leur mère leur avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas s'aventurer trop loin._

_« Mais non, regarde ! Et, de toute façon, je nage très bien. »_

_La fillette refusa de bouger et persista à l'appeler afin qu'elle revînt au bord. À la place, celle-ci avança encore plus dans l'eau. Elle avait retiré sa robe avant de jouer avec sa sœur, plusieurs minutes plus tôt. L'aînée hésita quelques instants à retourner dans la mer pour aller la chercher, mais se rendit finalement compte que cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses._

_Le courant était très fort aujourd'hui. Nojiko l'avait senti lorsqu'elle avait mis les pieds dans l'eau, au bord. En s'éloignant davantage, il deviendrait encore plus puissant et par conséquent dangereux. Sa sœur avait beau être une excellente nageuse depuis toujours, on lui avait appris que, contre le courant, le talent ne servait à rien._

_Celle-ci se mordit les lèvres. Que faire ? Elle avançait de plus en plus dans l'eau Pourquoi était-elle aussi têtue ? N'avait-elle donc absolument pas conscience des risques ? Pourquoi n'en faisait-elle toujours qu'à sa tête, sans faire attention aux autres qui s'inquiétaient ? Il n'y avait personne aux alentours, elle ne pouvait pas appeler à l'aide. Elle était bloquée._

_La suppliant une dernière fois de revenir, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. La cadette était allée trop loin et ne pouvait plus tenir debout ; le courant l'emportait. Courant le long de la plage de manière à rester à son niveau, Nojiko hurlait son nom, et elle le sien._

_Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi peur de sa vie. Elle ne savait pas si elle pleurait ; probablement pas, elle était encore bien trop choquée par la tournure des événements. Elle se contentait de courir et de l'appeler, comme si cela suffisait. La jeune fille ne put que regarder avec terreur alors que sa sœur coulait, disparaissant de la surface de l'eau sans moisson._

_« Nami ! Nami !! »_

 

Nami ouvrit les yeux. Elle s'était assoupie. Quelques temps plus tôt, elle s'était rendue dans la maison de son enfance, seul endroit où elle se sentait calme. Une mitaine noire recouvrait sa main gauche qu'elle évitait de trop utiliser.

Malgré les récents événements, la jeune Suédoise d'adoption ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être optimiste. La bande de pirates partirait forcément après les deux avertissements qu'elle avait donnés ; il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Ils étaient débrouillards. Elle avait au fond d'elle-même le sentiment qu'ils parviendraient à s'échapper, quand bien même nul n'avait pour le moment accompli cet exploit.

De cette façon, elle n'aurait pas à se soucier de leur sécurité. Ils ne se feraient pas tuer en essayant de la protéger, comme Bellemere. Elle pourrait poursuivre son business en paix, en quelques sortes. D'autres morts ne feraient que la dévaster plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Jusqu'à maintenant, Nami ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point elle avait progressé dans l'amassement de son trésor ces derniers mois. Les sept cents mille euro restants semblaient ridicules dorénavant, lorsqu'elle y songeait. Finalement, avec un peu de chance, celle-ci pourrait compléter la somme convenue avant la date qu'elle avait initialement prévue.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la jeune femme sourit. Elle se sentait légère, presque heureuse. Peut-être que les quatre garçons lui pardonneraient ses actes brutaux et l'accepteraient dans leur équipage. Luffy n'avait absolument rien d'effrayant ; de toute manière, si elle avait pu supporter Arlong toutes ces années, un pirate n'était rien à côté.

« J'y suis presque, Bellemere. Bientôt, j'aurai payé pour mes crimes. »

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, une femme au crâne à moitié rasé lui accorda un sourire triste qui lui serra le cœur. Malgré tous ses efforts, il restait encore un pêché qu'on ne lui pardonnerait pas. Et elle ne pourrait jamais l'expier.

Soupirant, la Suédoise aux cheveux écarlates se leva puis remit son écharpe en place. Le froid s'était sérieusement installé, si bien qu'elle se demandait comment Zoro et Usopp avaient survécu dans cette eau glacée puis ensuite avec des vêtements mouillés. Pour le premier, c'était compréhensible : il s'agissait d'un démon, après tout. Quant à l'autre, c'était sûrement une question de chance.

Aussi étrange que cela pût paraître, Nami n'était pas inquiète pour Luffy. Quelqu'un l'avait assurément empêché de couler. Sanji, à tous les coups. Cet abruti de cuisinier leur avait-il révélé sa véritable identité ? Les deux pirates qu'elle avait croisés sur l'île n'avait pas l'air d'être au courant de ses vols. De toute manière, elle s'en moquait complètement à présent. Posséder cette information ne les aurait pas plus avancés.

Le groupe partageait un lien unique ; une profonde confiance les uns envers les autres les rendait plus forts. Elle avait oublié depuis longtemps à quoi cela ressemblait. En dépit de leurs disputes ou de leur apparence stupide (aucun n'échappait à la règle), Nami sentait en eux une certaine chaleur. C'était difficile à expliquer.

Une nouvelle ombre dans l'encadrement de la porte attira son attention. L'invité n'était en aucun cas une menace, malgré son visage couvert de cicatrices, témoignant d'un passé plus ou moins guerrier. En l'apercevant, le visage de Nami s'illumina comme jamais on ne l'avait vu rayonner auparavant.

« Genzô !

\- Je me demandais quand tu allais me rendre visite, Nami. »

L'intéressée se jeta dans ses bras, s'y sentant en sécurité. Cet homme représentait sa figure paternelle. Il avait fréquenté sa mère adoptive par le passé et l'avait plus ou moins aidée à les élever. Enfin, il ne fallait pas oublier que Bellemere avait clamé les deux filles comme étant les siennes et avait refusé de s'abaisser à demander une aide quelconque. Genzô avait toujours été présent pour elle, quand bien même elle n'avait jamais pu lui rendre la pareille.

S'asseyant autour de la table, Nami entreprit de lui donner des informations sur sa nouvelle vie. Lui n'avait pas besoin de lui apporter les mauvaises nouvelles, comme par exemple la destruction du village voisin ; Arlong et sa bande s'étaient fait une joie de l'en informer. Malheureusement.

L'homme au moulin écouta la jeune femme attentivement. Ne rien entendre de sa part durant tous ces mois avait été une torture. Toutefois, Kokoyashi était coupée du monde, empêchant toute communication avec l'extérieur. Durant la période où elle se trouvait en France, aucun des deux n'avait su comment l'autre allait.

Nami lui racontait avec enthousiasme que tout allait bientôt s'arranger : à Paris vivait bon nombre de pigeons, si bien que son chiffre d'affaires avait connu une augmentation monstrueuse. Très vite, elle pourrait racheter Kokoyashi. Elle avait hâte d'être débarrassée d'Arlong, tout comme les habitants qui n'étaient pas au courant de sa mission et la considéraient comme une traîtresse. Or, Genzô en avait eu connaissance.

Néanmoins, celui-ci remarqua qu'elle n'abordait aucun aspect de sa vie privée. La petite fille égoïste d'autrefois semblait avoir disparu depuis toutes ces années. Autrefois colérique et d'un égoïsme hors normes, celle-ci semblait avoir oublié tous ces traits de caractère, se concentrant sur le bonheur des autres, allant même jusqu'à en oublier le sien.

Genzô avait envie de lui dire de les oublier et de vivre sa vie. Elle possédait le privilège d'aller et venir de Kokoyashi. Elle pourrait s'en servir pour disparaître. De tous les habitants, elle était celle qui souffrait le plus, portant de lourds fardeaux et ne s'accordant aucun plaisir. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle restait perpétuellement seule, sans se lier d'amitié. Sa cleptomanie s'était aggravée ces dernières années.

La présence de ces jeunes garçons l'intriguait. Ils seraient donc parvenus à percer sa carapace ; visiblement pas suffisamment, étant donné qu'elle était revenue sans eux. La question était : comment avaient-ils su pour Kokoyashi ? Il était conscient qu'elle n'en aurait jamais parlé à personne. De même, ils n'avaient pas l'air de suivre un plan de rescousse qu'ils auraient établi ensemble. Ils ne savaient rien.

« J'ai croisé trois garçons aujourd'hui. De drôles d'énergumènes. »

Cela suffit à capter son attention. Nami détourna le regard, honteuse. Toutefois, le nombre de personnes qu'il avait croisés la soulagea. Avec un peu de chance, il s'agissait d'Usopp, Luffy et Sanji. De cette façon, cela voulait dire qu'ils avaient tous les quatre survécu au naufrage. Maintenant, il fallait qu'ils partent. Ils ne devaient même pas envisager un séjour sur l'île.

Serrant les poings à cette idée, la jeune femme savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas cacher éternellement la vérité à Genzô. Surtout pas à lui. Malgré tout, elle ne se pardonnerait jamais de les avoir entraînés dans cette histoire. Le moins qu'elle pût faire était de les faire évacuer sains et saufs. Car, au fond, elle les avait inconsciemment attirés ici.

_« On a trouvé tes cartes. On veut t'aider, Nami ! »_

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Quelle idiote. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ses cartes à Paris ? Pire, cela signifiait qu'ils étaient entrés chez elle par effraction. Comment osaient-ils ? Elle les aurait volontiers frappés, cependant le moment n'était pas adéquat. Elle en aurait probablement l'occasion une fois Arlong parti. Ils allaient regretter leur intrusion dans son intimité...

« Je ne pensais pas qu'ils me suivraient ici... Je voulais être leur amie une fois cette histoire terminée. »

Le regard de Genzô s'adoucit. Elle était humaine, après tout. Elle éprouvait des désirs, des craintes. Or, elle les conservait enfouis au fond d'elle-même tant qu'elle ne s'estimait pas autorisée à les dévoiler. Peu de gens possédaient un tel courage, un pareil sens du sacrifice. Lui-même ne serait jamais parvenu tout seul à faire ce qu'elle avait accompli ces dernières années.

Même s'il lui disait de s'en aller et de les laisser, elle ne l'écouterait pas. Son sens des responsabilités était bien trop prioritaire pour cela. Son entêtement légendaire ne l'aiderait absolument pas dans cette situation. Elle n'abandonnerait qu'une fois Arlong parti. Malgré tout, Genzô avait toujours pensé qu'elle était trop jeune pour porter un tel poids sur ses épaules.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'elle regardait avec insistance la porte d'entrée où il ne voyait rien. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule et unique chose. Inspirant profondément, il se décida à poser la question.

« Elle est là ? »

Nami sursauta, ayant visiblement été plongée dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'elle réalisa quel avait été le sujet de la question, ses yeux reflétèrent un court instant une certaine tristesse ; si rapidement que Genzô se demanda si elle avait véritablement existé. Secouant la tête pour lui signaler que ce n'était pas le cas, elle posa son regard sur la mitaine couvrant sa main ; elle était consciente qu'il ne lui poserait aucune question sur ce sujet-ci. Et elle n'avait de toute manière pas envie d'y répondre.

« Elle ne vient pas souvent. Et je l'ai vue il n'y a pas longtemps. »

Genzô hocha vaguement la tête, hésitant à aborder un autre sujet, lui très sensible. Finalement, il décida que cela ne valait pas la peine d'alourdir encore plus l'atmosphère. Ces huit dernières années, elle avait refusé d'en parler, prétextant qu'elle connaissait très bien la réponse. Or, le père de cœur savait que Nojiko ne lui en voulait pas pour ses actes. Elle n'aurait de toute évidence rien pu faire d'autre dans cette situation : le résultat serait resté identique. C'était pour cela que sa sœur ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Parce que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il connaissait très bien Nojiko. Cette jeune fille mature lui avait pardonné, il n'en doutait pas une seconde. Leur lien était puissant. Nami ne devrait pas douter d'elle à ce point. Elle s'engageait sur la mauvaise voie.

Genzô fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille se leva subitement et se dirigea vers la porte, lui annonçant avec un petit sourire qu'elle allait se balader. Cependant, il était conscient qu'elle avait elle aussi songé à Nojiko et qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps seule.

 

_Ses yeux étaient remplis de terreur et d'incompréhension à la vue de la lame. Que se passait-il?Allait-elle réellement le tuer ? Mais pourquoi ? À l'origine, il était venu pour l'aider, en compagnie des trois autres membres de l'équipage. Dans ce cas, pour quelle raison réagissait-elle de la sorte ?_

_« Je ne sais pas comment vous êtes arrivés ici, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser faire. Je ne vous laisserai pas intervenir dans mon business._

_\- O-On a trouvé tes cartes. On veut t'aider, Nami ! »_

_Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux un très court instant avant de retrouver son air dur et menaçant, lequel lui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle avait demandé de façon désespérée de l'aide et ils la lui offraient. Pourquoi ne l'acceptait-elle pas, tout simplement ? Cela n'avait rien de logique. Lui-même n'était certes pas très fort, néanmoins les trois autres étaient des monstres. Enfin, elle ne le savait pas encore._

_Quelques mètres plus loin, les voix des hommes-poissons retentirent, faisant jurer leur alliée dans sa langue natale. Le jeune adolescent, de son côté, la regarda avec crainte et incompréhension. Elle avait quelque chose en tête, mais quoi ? Probablement un moyen de s'enfuir._

_Le jeune Sénégalais voulut prendre sa main pour déguerpir rapidement, lorsqu'à nouveau son regard ferme l'arrêta dans sa lancée. Son couteau devenait tout d'un coup beaucoup plus menaçant... Ne me dîtes pas que... Elle n'allait tout de même pas l'agresser, si ? Comment pouvait-elle les trahir de la sorte après la confiance que lui avait accordée Luffy ?_

_Celui-ci ne put que hurler alors que la lame se rapprochait dangereusement de son ventre à une vitesse inquiétante. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de sortir son lance-pierres pour se défendre ; tout s'était déroulé bien trop vite. La douleur n'arriva cependant pas. Ouvrant un de ses yeux qu'il avait fermés par réflexe, celui-ci s'aperçut avec horreur que la jeune femme avait planté le couteau dans sa main, laquelle se situait sur son ventre._

_Pour les tritons qui arrivaient, ces derniers avaient l'impression qu'elle l'avait véritablement tué. Pas le temps de comprendre, il lui fallait jouer le jeu. Sinon, il le paierait réellement de sa vie. Il ne pouvait gâcher les efforts de Nami, ni sa main. Adoptant un air horrifié et de douleur, le tireur d'élite toucha sa main ensanglantée pour tâcher ses doigts de sang._

_« Trouve les autres et allez-vous-en au plus vite. »_

_Cette phrase résonna plusieurs fois dans sa tête tandis qu'il se laissait tomber en arrière, les yeux fermés. Contrôlant au maximum sa respiration dans le but de tromper ses ennemis, sa tête bouillonnait. Il ne comprenait rien. À quoi auraient servi tous leurs efforts pour venir ici si c'était pour repartir aussitôt ? Il lui fallait trouver Luffy et le prévenir._

_Ceux qui menaçaient Nami étaient les hommes-poissons._

 

Marchant le long de la plage en restant toutefois près de la forêt afin de se cacher en cas de besoin, Usopp ressassait les derniers événements dans sa tête. C'était malin, son manteau était définitivement fichu. Accueillant contre son gré une bourrasque de vent froid, il se rendit compte qu'il allait bientôt neiger. Les premières neiges... Il n'en avait jamais vu de sa vie.

La perspective de voir cette eau à l'état solide l'aurait enchanté dans un autre contexte. Pour le moment, il échafaudait des plans dans son esprit. Malheureusement, ceux-ci ne pouvaient aboutir dans la mesure où sa connaissance de l'île était bien faible. Il ignorait sa taille, le nombre de villages, d'habitants, la localisation du quartier général des tritons...

Frappant dans un caillou avec son pied, frustré de ne pouvoir venir en aide à Nami, des bruits provenant de la forêt le firent sursauter. Seraient-ce des hommes-poissons ? Ils le croyaient mort. Par conséquent, il ne pouvait pas gâcher sa situation idéale en se laissant découvrir. Nami serait aussi en danger, sinon.

Se cachant derrière un buisson non loin, Usopp examina la scène, attendant que l'inconnu se dévoile. Une main sur son lance-pierres, l'autre sur sa réserve de billes explosives, il se tenait prêt à riposter en cas d'attaque. Du moins était-ce ce que son cœur affirmait. Son corps, quant à lui, tremblait de toutes parts.

« Saletés de branches ! Vous allez goûter à mon « Collier shoot » ! »

Son visage s'illumina. Cette voix, le nom de cette attaque... Il était sauvé ! Sanji allait le protéger ! Pleurant presque de joie, Usopp sortit de sa cachette de manière à signaler sa présence. En l'apercevant, le jeune cuisinier fumeur sembla soulagé, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarquât son manteau couvert de sang. S'était-il inquiété pour lui ? Quel véritable ami...

« Usopp ! Tout ce sang... Ne me dis pas que... Tu as voulu te sacrifier pour Nami ? »

Subitement, une veine claqua au niveau de son front. Mais... Il allait le tuer. C'était quoi cette conclusion ? Il l'aurait volontiers frappé si la gravité de la situation ne l'avait pas rappelé à la réalité. Si Sanji se trouvait là, cela signifiait que Luffy était arrivé sain et sauf sur l'île. Il ne manquait plus que Zoro et il n'aurait absolument plus rien à craindre.

Malgré son désavantage flagrant dans cette situation, le tireur d'élite savait que l'épéiste avait survécu. L'imaginer mourir d'une telle façon... Non, totalement impossible. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il retournerait certainement à la vie pour se punir après un tel affront. Sa fierté ne lui permettrait pas d'être assassiné par de l'eau.

Tous ensemble, ils seraient en mesure de sauver Nami, et cette île en même temps. D'après les événements dont il avait été témoin, les hommes-poissons avaient pris possession de Kokoyashi et y régnaient en véritables tyrans. En revanche, le sort de Nami semblait différent de celui des habitants : d'une certaine façon, elle avait l'air d'être leur alliée.

Quand bien même il ignorait son passé, Usopp était conscient qu'elle agissait contre son gré. Sinon, pour quelle raison aurait-elle silencieusement appelé au secours ? En tout cas, leur venue paraissait l'effrayer au plus haut point, si bien qu'elle souhaitait à tout prix qu'ils partissent.

Que gagnerait-elle à les chasser de Kokoyashi ? D'ailleurs, ce nom n'avait rien de suédois, soit dit en passant. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, elle avait aussi évoqué un business. Quel pouvait-il bien être ? Faisait-elle du commerce avec les tritons ? Non, assurément pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien y perdre à les faire partir ?

Malheureusement, Usopp n'en saurait pas plus tant qu'elle ne leur avouerait pas la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas éternellement formuler des théories, il lui fallait des preuves. Peut-être Sanji avait-il été témoin de scènes intéressantes qui l'aideraient à y voir plus clair. Lui faisant part des récents événements ainsi que de sa condition aux yeux des hommes-poissons, celui-ci remarqua que son ami cuisinier fronça les (ou plutôt le) sourcils. Il semblait avoir réagi sur un élément précis.

« J'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus ici. Un homme nous a ordonné de partir lorsqu'on a évoqué Nami chérie. »

Ignorant le surnom rajouté à la fin, le jeune Sénégalais fut franchement perdu. Les habitants (à supposer qu'il était question d'un habitant et non d'un allié) souhaiteraient leur départ ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Mais que se passait-il donc sur cette île ? Et pourquoi avoir réagi de la sorte au nom de la rousse ? Il ne comprenait décidément plus rien du tout.

Et où se trouvait Nami ? Usopp avait des tas de questions à lui poser. Il avait beau réfléchir, il était de plus en plus perdu au fur et à mesure qu'on lui fournissait des informations. Il manquait probablement un élément qui lui permettrait de voir plus clair. Mais quelle était la clé du puzzle ? Et, surtout, qui pourrait la lui donner ?

Néanmoins, le tireur d'élite sentait qu'il était inutile d'interroger les insulaires. D'après Sanji, ces derniers ne seraient pas commodes, surtout lorsque la jeune femme aux cheveux flamboyants était évoquée. Lui en voulaient-ils pour quelque chose ? Après tout, elle semblait être l'alliée des hommes-poissons ; contre son gré, il n'en doutait pas une seconde. Mais eux n'en avaient peut-être pas conscience.

Des voix provenant de l'ouest et se rapprochant vers eux les tirèrent de leurs pensées. Pris de court car n'ayant pas remarqué leur présence, les deux compères se mirent en position d'attaque, prêts à se battre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendissent compte de l'identité des nouveaux venus, non sans joie pour l'un d'entre eux. L'autre se contenta de grogner, constatant l'arrivée d'une certaine personne.

« Tu es bête, Luffy, ou quoi ? Le village est à l'est. Il faut donc aller à droite !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Zoro ? C'est par là, je te dis ! »

Ils étaient décidément irrécupérables. Quand bien même le sens de l'orientation du plus jeune était déplorable, il était loin de rivaliser avec celui de l'épéiste. Il n'existait pas pire. Il finirait par se perdre lors d'un combat, incapable d'aller dans la direction de son adversaire. Ce serait mémorable.

Toutefois, le visage d'Usopp s'illumina radicalement au moment où il reconnut les voix des deux hommes – maintenant qu'il y pensait, la voix de Luffy n'était pas bien grave. Hormis le fait qu'il ne risquait rien en cas d'attaque, cela signifiait qu'ils allaient bien et étaient vraisemblablement arrivés en bonne santé. Saufs, sinon sains.

Entrant dans leur champ de vision, le pirate au chapeau de paille détourna le regard de son ami aux cheveux verts pour le poser sur les deux autres. Sitôt qu'il les aperçut, celui-ci agita les bras et poussa des cris afin de les appeler. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas remarqué leur présence, aussi évidente fût-elle. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait à priori pas de tritons dans les parages.

Alors que le groupe se formait et que Luffy s'épouvantait de l'état de sa deuxième recrue, une silhouette les regardait, l'air horrifié. Pourquoi n'écoutaient-ils pas ? Au lieu de planifier leur évasion de l'île, ils parlaient de sa situation comme si de rien n'était. Étaient-ils stupides ? Elle les avait prévenus. Ne comprenaient-ils donc pas le français ?

Il était inutile de cacher sa présence plus longtemps. De toute manière, Zoro l'avait remarquée depuis le début. Il s'était tu, attendant probablement qu'elle se révélât. Il était le seul à ne pas avoir prononcé mot depuis leurs retrouvailles. Avait-il compris son message ? Cela voudrait dire qu'il était doté d'une certaine intelligence. Quoique, tout compte fait, non. C'était impossible.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle lorsqu'elle dévoila sa présence. Luffy et Usopp l'appelèrent avec un sourire tandis que Sanji dansait dans sa direction, l’œil en cœur. Zoro, de son côté, n'avait manifesté aucune émotion particulière. Il restait au même endroit, assis contre un arbre, à la fixer.

Nami ne partageait pas du tout la joie des trois autres. Son regard en témoignait et refroidit les ardeurs du plus sensé d'entre eux comme celles du plus séducteur. Mais pas celles du plus stupide, incapable de comprendre l'atmosphère dans laquelle ils se situaient.

« Je vois que Zoro et Usopp ne vous ont pas passé le message. Maintenant que vous êtes ensemble, je ne vais me répéter qu'une fois. Partez de cette île.

\- Non. »

Les regards surpris se posèrent sur Luffy, lequel venait de répondre sans la moindre hésitation. D'abord totalement déstabilisée par cette réaction, la navigatrice se reprit en main et serra les poings, sentant la colère monter en elle. Pourquoi étaient-ils ici ? Étaient-ils tellement aveugles qu'ils ne se rendaient pas compte de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait actuellement Kokoyashi ? Des étrangers n'y avaient pas leur place.

Pourquoi Zoro et Usopp ne l'aidaient-ils pas ? Ils avaient vu de leurs propres yeux que les hommes-poissons n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère. Bon, le premier était tellement bête qu'il pensait pouvoir tous les battre sans se fatiguer le moins du monde et le second avait certainement l'intention de dire que le Grand Aventurier Usopp ne reculait devant rien. Quant aux deux autres...

C'était sans espoir. Elle avait beau réfléchir, elle ne voyait vraiment pas comment les raisonner. En plus de la colère, la panique la gagna. Le passé allait se répéter. Et elle ne voulait pas à être à nouveau responsable.

« Très bien ! Hurla-t-elle. Restez ici, mais ne venez pas pleurer pour vos vies, après ! »

Incapable de supporter plus longtemps cette conversation, Nami tourna les talons puis s'en alla sous le regard effaré de Sanji et Usopp. Le cuisinier désira retenir la jeune femme tandis que le jeune Sénégalais fronçait les sourcils. Elle cherchait à les chasser depuis le début pour les protéger ? Cela confirmait une fois de plus la dangerosité de cette île.

Pour sauver leur amie, il fallait éradiquer la menace : les hommes-poissons. Zoro avait confié à Luffy ce qu'il avait découvert, notamment l'identité de leur chef, Arlong. Toutefois, le capitaine n'avait pas souhaité se rendre à Arlong Park. Il semblait attendre quelque chose. Et l'épéiste ignorait quoi. Malgré tout, il n'irait pas à l'encontre de sa volonté.

Roronoa détacha finalement son regard de Nami pour le diriger vers un autre endroit tout en sortant légèrement Wadô Ichimonji de son fourreau. Il n'avait pas encore utilisé le nouveau sabre pour le moment, n'en ayant pas ressenti l'utilité.

« Vous comptez rester caché encore longtemps ? »

Les trois autres hommes se tournèrent vers le Japonais aux cheveux verts, surpris. De quoi parlait-il ? Ce fut en suivant la direction de son regard qu'ils comprirent de quoi, ou plutôt de qui il était question. Quelqu'un les observait depuis tout ce temps, caché derrière un arbre de la forêt. Et trois sur les quatre membres de l'équipage le connaissaient.

« L'homme au moulin ! »

L'intéressé se dirigea vers eux, l'air sombre. Il pensait avoir compris toute la situation, à présent. Néanmoins, l'homme qui avait détecté sa présence ne lui inspirait pas confiance pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était dangereux. Son aura le prouvait. Son corps se figea quelques instants lorsqu'il remarqua le contenu attaché à sa ceinture. Ce sabre... Serait-ce... ?

Ce n'était cependant pas le plus grave pour le moment. Il devait les faire partir d'une façon ou d'une autre ; il ignorait comment, étant donné qu'aucun habitant n'y était parvenu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Or, si Nami insistait, cela signifiait qu'ils en étaient capables d'une façon ou d'une autre. Quels êtres surprenants elle avait trouvés.

Si elle les considérait comme des amis – ou presque, cela avait une importance considérable. Genzô n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle prononcerait à nouveau ce mot un jour. Ces quatre garçons lui étaient précieux, par conséquent il se devait de les protéger. Elle se sacrifiait depuis suffisamment longtemps et n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de leur cas.

Parmi eux, l'homme au visage balafré reconnut trois des quatre garçons. D'abord l'Africain qui l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine – il lui faudrait le remercier plus tard. Il ignorait ce qui s'était produit par la suite, toutefois il paraissait indemne malgré tout ce sang. Quoiqu'il avait remarqué la présence de la mitaine sur la main gauche de Nami, qui d'ailleurs évitait de l'utiliser.

Restaient ensuite ceux qu'il avait trouvés dans le jardin de Bellemere. Aucune trace de combat ni de blessure... Ils avaient l'air de s'en être plutôt bien sortis jusqu'à maintenant. Or, cela ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. Parce qu'ils se trouvaient sur Kokoyashi, l'île la plus dangereuse des environs.

Malgré tout, Genzô avait besoin d'une confirmation de leurs propres bouches. Quand bien même leurs actions prouvaient qu'ils s'inquiétaient fortement pour Nami, il avait besoin de les entendre le dire. Comme pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bel et bien sincères. Cela pouvait paraître stupide étant donné que leur présence ici constituait une preuve suffisante. Mais il avait appris au fil du temps à être prudent.

« Que représente Nami pour vous ? »

Cette question sembla prendre le groupe de court, à l'exception du garçon au chapeau de paille, lequel sourit à pleines dents. Cela faisait longtemps que Genzô n'avait pas vu un tel sourire.

« Nami est notre amie. »

Celui-ci semblait tellement sincère alors qu'il répondait à sa question, comme s'il c'était absolument évident. Jusqu'à présent, il ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'aura qu'il dégageait. Elle était douce, innocente. Quelqu'un dégageant de telles ondes positives ne pouvait que pousser les autres à lui faire confiance. Il était impossible de ne pas le croire.

L'homme au moulin se sentait presque ému. Nami avait véritablement trouvé des gens biens. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser souffrir plus longtemps. Elle méritait plus que tous sur ce bout de terre de les rejoindre et de vivre heureuse, comme tous les jeunes de son âge.

Elle ne leur avait assurément rien dit sur elle. En conséquence, son comportement actuel les rendait confus. Ils ne partiraient pas avant d'avoir compris. S'ils tenaient sincèrement à elle, ils ne se mettraient pas plus en travers de son chemin et elle pourrait terminer sa mission au plus vite. Car c'était ce qu'elle craignait le plus au monde.

Contrairement à Nami, Genzô avait compris que, parfois, pour parvenir à ses fins, il fallait être honnête.

« Je vais vous raconter la vérité sur cette île. Mais, après, promettez-moi de partir. »

 

_Tout avait commencé sur une île paisible, avec deux jeunes filles._

 


	17. Kokoyashi : Passé de Nami

**Within Temptation – All I need :** <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r3w6iUMS7LQ>

 

Sur une île aussi petite, tout le monde se connaissait. On en avait vite fait le tour, si bien qu'elle ne recelait à force plus aucun secret pour les habitants. Chacun menait tranquillement sa vie, les conflits prenaient rarement une envergure inquiétante.

Partout sur Kokoyashi on avait entendu parler des deux sœurs complices. Surtout de la plus jeune, laquelle ne manquait jamais une occasion pour se faire remarquer. L'aînée, de son côté, disposait d'une personnalité plus posée qui lui accordait une maturité plus importante. Il fallait dire que la mère possédait un caractère bien trempé.

Ancienne marine, cette femme célibataire était revenue chez elle après une longue absence, les deux filles dans ses bras. Elle les avait trouvées sur un champ de bataille en ex-Yougoslavie alors qu'elle-même avait été grièvement blessée et laissée pour morte.

On pouvait aisément en conclure que ces enfants l'avaient sauvée. Celle-ci les avait découvertes dans les bras de leur mère décédée. La première avait été âgée d'à peine deux ans tandis que l'autre était née peu de temps auparavant, probablement moins de trois mois. Ces visages innocents, ignorant l'horreur du monde l'avaient profondément touchée.

Alors elle avait décidé de quitter la Marine, tous ces combats, en emportant ces enfants avec elle. Elle était devenue un soldat car elle croyait sincèrement en la Justice et avait toujours été une dure à cuire. Son entêtement était tel que nul n'était jamais parvenu à la dissuader lorsqu'elle prenait une décision. Ou du moins était-ce ce qu'elle avait voulu faire croire. Car nul sur l'île n'ignorait qu'elle avait été totalement brisée par la tragédie qui s'était abattue sur elle quelques mois avant de partir.

Ce fut ainsi qu'elle décida à dix-huit ans de quitter Kokoyashi et pour s'engager ; et qu'elle revint à vingt ans, après deux ans sans la moindre nouvelle et avec la ferme intention de devenir mère. D'élever ces deux filles dont elle serait fière.

Orpheline depuis quelques années, la jeune femme avait hérité de la maison de ses parents ainsi que de leur plantation d'orangers transmise de génération en génération. Nul n'était parvenu à expliquer comment ses fruits parvenaient à pousser dans un climat pareil. Aussi loin qu'ils pouvaient s'en souvenir, ils avaient toujours été là.

Malgré leur pauvreté, la jeune femme avait toujours fait de son mieux afin que les deux sœurs ne manquassent de rien. Quand bien même elles ne partageaient pas le même sang, elle se plaisait à penser qu'elle était leur mère. Que son amour et sa volonté suffiraient à les rendre heureuses. Cela avait marché, plus ou moins. Mais pas éternellement ; juste une petite dizaine d'années.

Car ne pas pouvoir tout s'offrir et vivre perpétuellement avec des biens usagés, voire usés, avait toujours déplu à la cadette, laquelle ne s'était toujours pas rendue compte de l'importance que représentait la famille. Puisque ce n'était qu'en perdant quelque chose qu'on en comprenait sa vraie valeur.

Le nom de cette femme était Bellemere. Une vraie tête de mule qui avait transmis ce trait de caractère à ses filles. Elle avait toujours désiré les voir grandir, de manière à s'assurer qu'elles deviendraient fortes. Car elle estimait que les femmes ne devaient pas être rabaissées, qu'elles étaient tout-à-fait capables de s'affirmer dans le monde moderne.

Cette famille plus ou moins heureuse avait vécu ensemble jusqu'à ce tragique événement.

 

Genzô s'était toujours demandé pourquoi il cautionnait sans cesse les bêtises de Nami. Aujourd'hui encore, elle avait volé quelque chose. Un livre, plus précisément, comme les dernières fois. Et ce n'était pas à cause de sa cleptomanie ; elle avait souhaité le voler d'elle-même, pas à cause d'une volonté supérieure à la sienne, la privant de tout jugement.

Quelle gamine particulière. Elle constituait un rare cas de personne cleptomane et voleuse. Car il ne fallait pas mélanger les deux. Il avait beau en parler à Bellemere, cette dernière persistait à faire la sourde oreille. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi s'embêtait-il tellement avec ces femmes ? Ses efforts ne servaient à rien et pourtant il persistait. Il ne savait pas lequel était le plus stupide. Lui, sans doute.

Nami était toute légère pour son âge, si bien qu'il pouvait la porter en tenait sa robe. Bellemere le tuerait s'il le voyait agir de la sorte : le tissu finirait par lâcher à force. Cependant, il était prêt à courir le risque si cela la faisait finalement réagir. Il commençait à en avoir assez de payer les livres qu'elle chapardait. Son porte-monnaie allait finir par s'épuiser, lui aussi.

Arrivé près de la maison à l'écart du village, Genzô se mit à crier le nom de la propriétaire de l'extérieur. Cette dernière, une cigarette éteinte à la bouche, ouvrit la porte. Elle n'avait pas du tout changé son apparence en dix ans. À trente ans, elle continuait à se raser la moitié de la tête et à attacher le reste en queue de cheval. Ses cheveux roses étaient déjà bien hors du commun à la base.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a cette fois, Genzô ?

\- Nami a volé un livre ! Encore ! Bellemere, il faut que tu sois plus sévère avec tes filles. »

Celui-ci lâcha la jeune fille qui courut jusqu'à sa mère, le livre dans ses bras, avec l'intention ferme de ne pas le lâcher. À la regarder, elle n'avait pas du tout honte de ses actes. Car elle savait que sa tutrice allait la couvrir, une fois de plus. Elle n'était certes pas gâtée matériellement, or elle l'était émotionnellement. Sale gamine.

« N'en fais pas tout un plat, ce n'est qu'une enfant. Ne t'en fais pas, je te rembourserai en nature. »

Avec un clin d’œil, Bellemere rentra dans la maison avec la petite voleuse, laissant l'homme béat devant la petite propriété, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Et, le pire, c'était qu'il se laissait manipuler. Dès qu'il s'agissait d'elle, il était incapable de résister. Et, bien entendu, elle en était parfaitement consciente et utilisait ce détail à son avantage.

Maintenant il savait très bien pourquoi il ne lâchait jamais l'affaire.

 

Assise sur la table de la cuisine, l'unique de la maison, Nami dessinait. Bellemere l'avait réprimandée pour ses actes sans lever la voix, comme d'habitude. Elle avait conscience que c'était mal de voler, pourtant il lui fallait absolument ce livre qui expliquait comment dessiner des cartes. Depuis toujours, elle avait désiré dessiner une carte du monde. Bien entendu, elle en avait vu dans des livres, or elle avait toujours ressenti cette impression qu'elles étaient fausses.

Après avoir lu le live, celle-ci avait passé la journée à traverser l'île de part en part dans le but de noter le plus d'informations possible. À présent, elle était en train de dessiner sa première carte. Excitée, elle s'appliquait le plus possible. Sa représentation cartographique de Kokoyashi devait être absolument parfaite ; elle avait hâte de la montrer à Bellemere et Nojiko afin d'entendre leurs avis.

Cela lui prit plusieurs heures. Les deux autres habitantes de la maison, ayant compris l'importance de ses travaux, avaient décidé de la laisser tranquille et de travailler sur les orangers dans le jardin. Ajoutant quelques couleurs pour la terre et la mer en conclusion, Nami s'étira puis admira son travail. Toute heureuse, elle se leva et alla montrer son œuvre à sa sœur et sa mère.

Celles-ci se lavèrent les mains avant de toucher la feuille de papier. Fière de sa fille, Bellemere la félicita. L'enfant rousse irradiait de bonheur. Cette carte constituait un premier pas vers son rêve. Elle avait hâte de voyager partout dans le monde et de cartographier chaque endroit. Elle ne tenait pas en place, elle n'avait pas envie d'attendre.

« Nami, tu comptes voyager partout dans le monde, n'est-ce pas ? »

Surprise par la question de la femme de trente ans qui les avait éduquées, l'intéressée hocha la tête. Bellemere esquissa alors un sourire, sa cigarette éteinte toujours dans la bouche, puis lui intima de la suivre. Elle se dirigea vers un coffre rempli de vieux objets qu'elle leur avait toujours défendu de toucher. De toute façon, c'était rempli de poussière et elles n'aimaient pas les araignées, ce qui avait simplifié la tâche.

L'aînée s'agenouilla devant cet objet en bois puis l'ouvrit, laissant s'échapper un petit nuage de poussière. Évitant de respirer trop profondément, elle entreprit de chercher l'objet de ses désirs. Elle avait envisagé de le transmettre à l'une de ses filles, sans savoir laquelle. Et, au final, Nami semblait la plus disposée à le recevoir. Il ne serait pas oublié.

Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle aperçut ce qu'elle recherchait. L'attrapant, elle dévoila aux deux gamines un bracelet avec une sorte de boule. Dedans se trouvait une flèche, comme pour indiquer une direction. Quel objet étrange, elles n'en avaient jamais vu pareil jusqu'alors. Les deux sœurs se regardèrent avec incompréhension avant de reposer leur regard sur leur mère, demandant des explications.

« Ceci, les filles, est un log pose. C'est une sorte de boussole qui ne marche que pour des endroits particuliers. »

Cela suffit à attirer leur attention. Toutes excitées par cette découverte, elles s'approchèrent, cherchant à le tenir dans leurs mains. Nami fut la première à le saisir et à le manipuler dans tous les sens, sous le regard curieux de Nojiko. Celle-ci le tourna, le retourna, examinant les mouvements. Pourtant, elle ne fut que déçue au final.

« Mais, Bellemere, l'aiguille ne bouge pas.

\- Tu m'as écoutée, Nami ? Je t'ai dit que ça ne marchait que pour certains lieux.

\- Ah bon ? Lesquels ?

\- Ça, je n'en sais rien. »

Une expression de déception se peignit sur son visage. En quoi cela était-il censé lui servir, si elle ne pouvait pas l'utiliser ? Autant lui rendre, alors. Nojiko l'attrapa à son tour, désireuse de le manier elle aussi. Elle ne savait pas que sa mère possédait une telle chose. Pourquoi ne leur en avait-elle pas parlé avant ? Et, surtout, d'où le sortait-elle ? Elle n'avait jamais entendu qu'un tel objet existait. Serait-il si rare que les gens l'avaient oublié ?

« Nami, tu ne comprends pas, intervint sa sœur. Avec ça, tu pourras découvrir de nouveaux endroits et les cartographier ! »

Cela devait forcément être l'intérêt de ce log pose. S'il n'indiquait que des lieux particuliers, cela signifiait qu'ils étaient hors du commun. Peut-être que nul ne les avait encore découverts. Elle serait fière d'apprendre un jour que sa sœur cartographiait de pareilles terres. À en juger la carte de Kokoyashi, elle était douée. Elle n'avait que huit ans et parvenait à dessiner ce que certains parvenait à produire au bout de plusieurs années.

Rendant le log pose à Nami, Nojiko retourna vers les orangers afin de continuer la cueillette. Malgré l'atmosphère optimiste, elle ne cessait d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si quelque chose de grave allait se produire. Mais quoi ? Il lui était arrivé une fois de ressentir la même chose deux ans auparavant, avant l'incident de la noyade. Allait-il arriver à nouveau malheur à sa sœur ?

Coulant un regard vers celle-ci qui discutait gaiement avec Bellemere, l'aînée espérait se tromper. Pourtant, l'angoisse continuait de monter en elle. Peu importait de quoi il s'agissait, elle avait l'impression que cela changerait radicalement leurs vies. À leur plus grand malheur.

 

« Je te déteste ! J'aurais dû me faire adopter par une famille riche, tu n'es pas ma mère ! »

Une main entra violemment en contact avec sa joue, la faisant tomber par-terre. Nami s'était encore laissée emporter. Alors que Bellemere recousait de vieux vêtements que des voisins lui avaient donnés, elle s'était plainte de ne pas posséder de biens neufs. Habituellement, Nojiko récupérait des habits ayant appartenu à d'autres enfants, puis Nami en héritait. Parfois, Bellemere arrivait à le rénover en cousant des dessins.

Les deux sœurs n'avaient probablement jamais porté quelque chose de neuf. Et le caractère jaloux de la plus jeune n'avait jamais arrangé les choses. Néanmoins, jamais leurs disputes n'avaient pris une telle envergure. Jamais encore n'avait-elle hurlé à Bellemere qu'elle n'était pas leur vraie mère. Bien entendu, elles étaient au courant de leur lien adoptif, or cela ne leur avait jamais posé de problème. Elle était la meilleure mère qu'elles connaissaient.

Nojiko regardait la scène, horrifiée. Comment en étaient-elles arrivées là ? Sans Bellemere, elles seraient mortes sur ce champ de bataille. Leur vie n'était pas facile, certes, cependant leur mère se privait énormément dans le but de leur fournir le meilleur confort possible. Elle se nourrissait d'oranges principalement, provoquant par conséquent des carences. Ses ongles étaient jaunes.

Nami porta une main à sa joue, choquée par ce qui venait de se produire. Jamais Bellemere n'avait levé la main sur elles. Posant ses yeux sur son visage, elle se rendit compte à quel point ses paroles l'avaient atteinte ; leur tutrice paraissait hors d'elle. Pourtant, elle avait uniquement dit la vérité en affirmant qu'elle n'était pas leur mère. Aucun lien de sang ne les unissait.

« Puisque tu n'es pas contente dans cette famille, alors va-t-en.

\- Bellemere, Nami, arrêtez ! »

Les larmes aux yeux, la jeune fille aux cheveux flamboyants serra les dents puis se leva, filant à toute vitesse vers la sortie de la maison. Une fois qu'elle eut disparu de son champ de vision, Bellemere soupira, relâchant ses muscles. Portant une main à son visage, elle s'assit sur une chaise de la table. Nojiko s'approcha d'elle, l'air calme.

« Elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait, tu le sais. »

Bellemere esquissa un léger sourire puis posa son regard sur sa fille aînée. Tandis qu'elle posait une main sur sa tête, elle réalisa à quel point celle-ci était mature. L'ancienne marine était fière d'avoir une telle fille. Parfois, elle se demandait comment il aurait été, s'il avait survécu. Elle ne savait pas où elle avait bien pu se tromper, pour que Nami hurlât de pareils mots. Elle était bien consciente de leur pauvreté et faisait sincèrement de son mieux pour s'en sortir. A priori, elle ne manquait de rien de vital.

La femme de trente ans était consciente du fait que Nami regretterait ses paroles. Toutefois, si elle les avait prononcées, cela signifiait qu'elle les pensait d'une certaine façon. Bien qu'elle se fût laissée emporter, elle avait toujours éprouvé un certain ressentiment quant à leur situation. Mais que pouvait-elle faire pour l'améliorer ? Elle y consacrait déjà toutes ses forces. Elle ne s'était jamais considérée comme une mauvaise mère, tout du moins envers Nami et Nojiko. Elle ne s'était jamais pardonné sa négligence quelques années auparavant.

La meilleure solution serait d'attendre que Nami se calmât. Néanmoins, sa fierté ne l'autoriserait pas à revenir d'elle-même. Dans ces cas-là, une grande-sœur était nécessaire. Bellemere soupira afin de calmer ses émotions puis lui demanda d'aller la chercher. Inutile de regarder partout sur l'île, toutes les deux savaient très bien où la cadette se réfugiait à chaque fois.

La pré-adolescente aux cheveux bleu clair hocha la tête puis détala tel un lapin, consciente de sa destination. Même si cette dispute avait été particulièrement violente, Nojiko savait que sa sœur regrettait d'avoir dit tout cela. Leur vie de famille pourrait reprendre son cours. Alors pourquoi continuait-t-elle à ressentir une telle angoisse ? Que craignait-elle ? Ou, plutôt, que pressentait-elle ?

Il n'était pas lieu de se préoccuper de tout cela. Pour le moment, la priorité était de ramener Nami. Son mauvais pressentiment était sûrement faux, après tout. Après tout, il était totalement infondé. Pourquoi se passerait-il quelconque malheur sur cette île quasiment coupée du monde ? Et la situation ne pouvait pas être pire.

N'est-ce pas ?

 

« Je ne retournerai plus là-bas.

\- Ah ah ah ! Si j'avais compté le nombre de fois que tu m'avais dit ça.

\- Je suis sérieuse cette fois ! »

Genzô se contenta de faire la sourde oreille. Cette sale gosse se précipitait toujours chez lui dès qu'une dispute se déclenchait chez elle. Et, le pire, c'était qu'elle était persuadée que nul n'était au courant de sa cachette. Quel phénomène, cette petite. Être proche de cette petite famille l'empêchait de s'ennuyer, au moins. Il était assez fier de se dire au fond de lui-même qu'il était en quelque sorte leur père. C'était comme si Bellemere et lui étaient m-ma-mar-...

Si elle savait qu'il pensait de telles choses, il se ferait tuer sur-le-champ. Mieux valait garder ses pensées pour lui. N'empêche, la dispute d'aujourd'hui avait l'air sacrément violente. Nami était dans tous ses états. De plus, ce qui avait attiré son attention était sa joue qu'elle n'avait pas lâchée pendant de nombreuses minutes. Bellemere n'avait jamais la moindre fois levé la main sur ses filles. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu l'y pousser ?

Cette gamine était vraiment trop gâtée. Il avait toujours dit à la mère d'être plus stricte, or elle ne l'avait jamais écoutée. Voilà ce que cela donnait, au final. Malgré tout, une réconciliation était inévitable. Pour une fois, Nami semblait avoir vraiment compris la leçon. Elle apprenait enfin l'humilité. Cela n'était décidément pas plus mal.

« Tu sais comment Bellemere vous a trouvées, Nojiko et toi ? »

L'intéressée leva les yeux vers l'homme au visage sans cicatrice. On lui avait raconté les grandes lignes, comme quoi elle les avait trouvées sur un champ de bataille en ex-Yougoslavie. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'identité de ses véritables parents et ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question. Nul ne pourrait lui fournir de réponses, de toute façon. Elle ne possédait aucune piste. Néanmoins, cartographier cet endroit l'intéressait.

Genzô étudia sa réaction puis décida de reprendre la parole, sans la laisser répondre. Elle n'en avait de toute manière apparemment pas l'intention.

« Quand Bellemere est partie à dix-huit ans, on ne pensait pas la revoir pendant de nombreuses années. Elle voulait vraiment être marine. Puis elle est revenue plus tôt que prévu, deux ans après, avec deux enfants dans les bras. Son rêve avait changé. Désormais, elle voulait être une mère. »

 _Une fois de plus._ Il ne le précisa cependant pas. Nami ne parvenait pas à regarder l'homme qui lui servait de père dans les yeux. Les siens s'humidifiaient, d'ailleurs. Bellemere serait tellement mieux sans elles. Elle pourrait s'offrir des vêtements, une vie meilleure. À cause d'elles, elles vivaient mal. Ce serait peut-être mieux qu'elle s'en allât. Pourtant, elle n'en avait pas envie. Or, sa mère adoptive ne l'aimait probablement plus après ce qu'elle lui avait dit... Pour le confirmer, elle l'avait frappée.

Remarquant que ses paroles n'étaient pas suffisantes pour la convaincre, Genzô décida d'insister. Son regard s'était adouci. Il avait compris depuis longtemps pourquoi Bellemere avait abandonné sa vie de marine. Ces deux filles constituaient une raison suffisante. Et il savait qu'elle n'avait jamais regretté une seule fois son ancienne vie.

« Bellemere avait été laissée comme morte sur un champ de bataille. Elle pensait mourir et avait abandonné. Jusqu'à vous trouver, toutes les deux, dans les bras de votre mère qui était morte. Tu avais un sourire si innocent que cela l'a touchée au plus profond de son être. Tu penses qu'elle serait arrivée jusqu'à ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui si elle ne t'aimait pas ? »

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent. Elle n'était pas au courant de tout cela. C'était la première fois qu'elle en entendait parler. Pourquoi ne lui avait-on rien dit jusqu'alors ? Maintenant qu'elle y songeait, elle avait dit à Bellemere qu'elle n'était pas sa mère. C'était faux. La femme à la coiffure étrange avait pris soin d'elles pendant si longtemps qu'elle était véritablement leur mère. Elle regrettait ses paroles.

Nami ne voulait pas rester fâchée plus longtemps avec elle. Il lui fallait rentrer. À peine se leva-t-elle qu'elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Nojiko. Elle était venue la chercher. Évidemment, celle-ci savait exactement où se rendre dans ces cas-là. Il lui fallait trouver une meilleure cachette à l'avenir...

Sa grande-sœur entra dans la petite maison et s'apprêta à ressortir avec elle lorsqu'un bruit les pétrifia tous. Un coup de feu. Que se passait-il ? Genzô, protecteur, se mit devant elle et les mit contre un mur afin de ne pas les exposer puis regarda par la porte d'entrée. Que pouvait-il bien se passer sur cette île si paisible, quasiment coupée du monde ?

À la vue de l'origine de l'agitation, son sang se glaça. Que... Impossible. Comment était-ce seulement pensable ? Jamais de sa vie il n'aurait envisagé assister à un tel spectacle. Pourtant, c'était bien le cas en ce moment même. Et, à les voir, leurs intentions n'étaient pas bonnes. Dans quel pétrin se fourraient-ils... ?

Les deux jeunes filles voulurent témoigner de leurs propres yeux, savoir ce qui provoquait un tel désordre, or Genzô les en empêcha, les retenant à l'aide de son bras. Il espérait sincèrement qu'elles fussent épargnées. Elles ne méritaient pas un tel sort. Surtout que Nami devait encore se réconcilier avec Bellemere. Il n'était pas prévu que des hommes-poissons les interrompissent.

Les habitants hurlaient, tentaient de rentrer dans leurs maisons. Nul n'avait déjà vu de triton dans sa vie. Et cela ne faisait assurément pas partie de leurs projets. Pourquoi y en avait-il ici ? Qu'était leur but, exactement ? Allaient-ils les massacrer, comme revanche contre les humains en général ? Dans leurs yeux se lisait une profonde haine. Après tout, le Gouvernement mondial les avait exilés des centaines d'années plus tôt.

« Écoutez-moi, sales humains ! Nous prenons le contrôle de cette île ! Si vous voulez y vivre, il y a une taxe à payer. Ce sera mille couronnes par enfant et deux mille couronnes par adulte ! Si vous ne payez pas, vous subirez une lourde peine. »

Genzô écarquilla les yeux tandis que les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent, horrifiées, perdues. Que se passait-il ? Qui étaient ces personnes ? Pourquoi devraient-elles payer pour vivre ? Et surtout... Bellemere n'avait pas du tout les moyens de payer pour elles trois. Bellemere ! Allait-elle bien ? Il fallait retourner à la maison, s'assurer qu'ils ne lui avaient rien fait du tout !

Nami se dégagea de l'emprise de Genzô puis se mit à courir vers la porte de derrière, suivie par Nojiko. Dehors, les habitants commençaient à payer leur tribut, inquiets pour leurs vies et celle de leurs familles. Nul n'était de taille face à eux. Ils étaient réputés pour être dix fois plus forts que les humains, après tout. Les mères tenaient leurs enfants dans leurs bras, tremblantes. Le docteur aperçut Genzô. Ils hochèrent la tête. Ils savaient tous deux ce qu'il leur fallait faire.

Le père adoptif courut après les deux filles, lesquelles empruntaient des passages déserts, heureusement. Non sans mal, il attrapa Nojiko par le bras, rapidement suivie par Nami. C'était qu'elles se débattaient, les petites diablesses. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas les laisser faire. Cette situation lui fendait le cœur, or il n'avait fondamentalement pas le choix. Bellemere n'aurait jamais les moyens de payer.

Cette décision était horrible. Si seulement il était plus fort, de manière à les protéger toutes les trois... Toutefois, dans cette situation, il y avait des sacrifices à faire. Et, afin d'assurer la survie de la mère ainsi que des deux filles, il fallait agir de manière aussi terrible. S'il pouvait, il les aiderait. Il aimerait tant...

Genzô connaissait les ressources de Bellemere. Elle possédait deux mille couronnes suédoises au maximum. Suffisamment pour elle-même, mais pas pour Nojiko et Nami. Face à ce dilemme, il ne voyait qu'une seule échappatoire. Dans les registres, il était stipulé que Bellemere était célibataire et sans enfant. Les deux Yougoslaves ne figuraient nulle part. Il s'agissait d'une opportunité inespérée pour assurer leur survie.

Cependant, afin d'assurer sa réussite, il fallait que les deux partissent. Ils pourraient trouver une barque ou quelque chose pour les aider à s'échapper. Si seulement elles pouvaient coopérer... Il ignorait quelle était la sanction en cas de non paiement et préférait ne pas savoir. Si elles partaient, elles pourraient revenir sur l'île une fois ce problème réglé.

« Pourquoi on doit partir juste parce qu'on est pauvres ? »

Nami sanglotait. Nojiko pleurait silencieusement, de son côté. Elle avait raison, c'était injuste. Or, la vie l'était. Et les deux sœurs ne faisaient que le découvrir. Elles ne pouvaient qu'assister, impuissantes, à la scène devant elles. Elles ne pouvaient rien faire pendant que le plan de Genzô et du docteur tombait à l'eau. Les tritons avaient remarqué la maison de Bellemere, pourtant à l'écart du village. Saleté de cheminée.

 

En y repensant, Genzô se rendait compte qu'il ne pouvait au final en vouloir à personne hormis les tritons. L'ancienne marine avait souhaité jouer son rôle de mère jusqu'au bout. Et il était normal pour les plus jeunes d'avoir refusé de disparaître de Kokoyashi. Elles n'y seraient de toute manière jamais parvenues, les bateaux avaient été détruits. De même, les humains ne faisaient pas le poids face aux hommes-poissons dans l'eau. Déjà que c'était quasiment impossible sur la terre ferme...

Les compétences de soldat de Bellemere n'avaient aidé personne. Encore moins elle-même. Tout se serait mieux passé si elle avait nié avoir des filles. Or, la connaissant, c'était inenvisageable. Afin de calmer toutes les tensions de l'après-midi, elle avait préparé un festin, aggravant la situation de son budget. Enfin, cela avait représenté le cadet de ses soucis. Si elle avait su que nul ne serait en mesure de le déguster...

Lui demander d'ignorer le fait qu'elle était mère n'aurait jamais marché. Il aurait dû le réaliser plus tôt. Bellemere s'en était toujours voulu d'avoir échoué à cet époque, de ne pas avoir été en mesure de préserver son enfant. Elle avait désiré ardemment depuis ce jour d'être à nouveau une mère. Et une bonne mère, cette fois. Toutefois, si elle avait joué le jeu, ils auraient pu gagner du temps afin de trouver une solution durable. Elle n'aurait pas servi d'avertissement pour le reste des habitants, afin de les prévenir de ce qui pourrait leur arriver en cas de non-paiement.

Nami et Nojiko s'étaient jetées dans ses bras. La première s'était excusée, consciente qu'elle n'en aurait plus l'occasion après. La seconde n'avait su que dire, la peur au ventre. N'importe quel idiot aurait pu deviner quelle serait sa punition, en voyant les armes à feu que possédaient les tritons. Tous avaient eu l'impression de vivre dans un cauchemar et essayaient de se réveiller, en vain. Ils n'avaient rien pu faire.

Bellemere les avait poussées loin d'elle avant de se tourner vers Arlong, prête à affronter son destin. Genzô aurait tellement souhaité que ces hommes-poissons ne vinssent jamais sur l'île. Sans eux, Nami et Nojiko n'auraient jamais eu à vivre cette terrible expérience. Elles n'auraient jamais vu leur mère mourir sous leurs yeux, tuée d'une balle dans la poitrine.

Et, le pire était qu'ils n'en avaient pas fini. Pendant que le chef punissait la jeune femme, l'un de ses subalternes était entré dans la maison puis avait trouvé la carte dessinée par Nami. Il ignorait pourquoi, or ils semblaient à la recherche d'un cartographe. Trop obnubilé par la scène qui s'était déroulée devant lui, celui-ci n'avait pas remarqué la réaction des tritons au moment où Nami était apparue. Il aurait sans doute dû se douter que le passé concernant sa naissance ne resterait pas éternellement enfoui.

Comme si tuer la mère n'était pas suffisant, ces tyrans avaient décidé d'enlever la plus jeune fille, encore sous le choc. Tout s'était déroulé si vite. Les habitants n'avaient pas pu en supporter davantage et s'étaient rebellés. Ce jour-ci, Genzô avait gagné de profondes cicatrices sur son visage, signe de sa faiblesse. S'il ne parvenait pas à sauver Nami, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Huit ans après, son objectif était resté le même, bien que plus meurtri encore.

 

Les habitants n'avaient pas perdu leur temps. Le lendemain matin, sans avoir pu fermer l’œil de la nuit, leur décision était prise : récupérer Nami. Armés avec ce qui leur tombait sous la main, ils auraient pu mener leur plan à bien. Ils ne comptaient pas vivre dans une telle atmosphère de terreur et d'injustice. Sans compter que ces intrus devaient payer pour les deux crimes qu'ils avaient commis. Pas étonnant que le Gouvernement mondial les avait exilés, ils n'étaient que des bêtes féroces.

Ils étaient partis confiants, certains de les vaincre. Ils n'avaient absolument pas prévu l'arrivée de la jeune fille aux cheveux écarlates. Ni sa trahison. Sa passion pour l'argent n'était ignorée de personne, mais de là à rejoindre le camp des hommes-poissons pour des billets... Aller jusqu'à oublier le meurtre de sa mère adoptive juste pour des pièces... Bafouer son honneur pour se tatouer leur marque, un requin-scie, sur l'épaule gauche... Et ils avaient failli sauver un monstre comme elle.

Tous avaient perdu confiance en elle. Leur monde s'était effondré en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Tout moyen de contacter le monde extérieur avait été détruit. Malgré tout, une seule personne continuait à croire en celle qui les avait abandonnés. Nojiko savait que Nami n'aurait jamais agi de la sorte sans raison. Elle avait nié le fait qu'ils l'aient forcée, néanmoins cette possibilité restait tout-à-fait envisageable. Dans cette situation, ils étaient totalement désavantagés : ils auraient aisément pu la contraindre à se soumettre.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Et son mauvais pressentiment ne cessait d'accroître, notamment depuis la mort de Bellemere et l'enlèvement de Nami. Songer au premier événement lui mit les larmes aux yeux. Comment avaient-ils pu la tuer alors qu'elle ne faisait que remplir son rôle de mère ? Tout ça pour de l'argent ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit, elle ne méritait pas de perdre la vie.

La pré-adolescente comprenait à présent pourquoi les tritons étaient si haïs. C'était parce qu'ils le leur rendaient bien. Ils avaient envahi leur île paisible sans raison et semaient déjà la terreur. Retrouveraient-elles jamais une vie normale ? Dans son cas, impossible. Sans Bellemere, elle ne parvenait même pas à l'envisager. Celle-ci leur avait toujours dit de devenir fortes et indépendantes, or elle n'aurait jamais envisagé de devoir prendre son envol aussi tôt.

Un habitant avait repéré l'endroit où les intrus s'étaient installés et le leur avait reporté tout à l'heure. Serrant les poings, Nojiko entreprit de s'y rendre. Elle restait confuse quant à la raison pour laquelle ils avaient kidnappé Nami. Vraisemblablement, ils cherchaient un cartographe. Pourquoi, elle l'ignorait. Néanmoins, elle avait le sentiment qu'il y avait une autre raison derrière celle-ci. Ils lui portaient un trop grand intérêt. Y avait-il un lien avec l'accident deux ans plus tôt ?

La jeune fille courut sans s'arrêter et ne se rendit compte qu'une fois arrivée qu'elle était venue les mains vides. De toute façon, elle ne faisait pas le poids face à ces monstres. Et elle n'était pas là pour se battre. Simplement pour comprendre. À quoi Nami pouvait-elle bien songer ? Pourquoi s'était-elle vendue à ces créatures sans pitié, au point de porter à vie leur marque sur son épaule ?

Arlong et sa bande prévoyaient apparemment de construire leur base à l'endroit où l'habitant leur avait indiqué. Des canaux reliés à la mer avaient été creusés durant la nuit. Sans aucun doute allaient-ils utiliser les villageois pour bâtir leur quartier général. « Arlong Park » lisait-elle sur un écriteau non loin. Elle refusait de le voir un jour érigé sur Kokoyashi.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'approcher encore plus dans le but de trouver Nami, Nojiko sentit la présence bruyante de deux hommes-poissons derrière elle. Horrifiée, elle se retourna, uniquement pour être brutalement accueillie. L'un des deux la saisit de ses nombreux bras roses, l'empêchant totalement de se débattre. Qu'allaient-ils lui faire subir ? Pas le même sort que Bellemere, si ? Impossible, son tribut avait été payé. Et elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Pour le moment.

« Mais qu'avons-nous là ? Une humaine ? Arlong s'ennuyait, justement. »

L'entendre prononcer ce nom la fit frissonner. Son mauvais pressentiment était à son paroxysme. Qu'avaient-ils fait à Nami ? Elle ne pensait pas un seul instant à ce qu'ils pouvaient _lui_ faire. Elle s'inquiétait uniquement pour sa petite-sœur : elle n'avait plus qu'elle à présent. Elle ne lui laisserait pas lui arriver quoi que ce fût de mal. Elle la protégerait.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roux se trouvait non loin d'Arlong, en train de lire des livres de géographie. Elle avait compris qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids face à eux. De même, si elle voulait sauver tout le monde, il lui fallait faire profil bas le temps de réaliser leur accord. En attendant, elle porterait le mauvais rôle, celui de la traîtresse. Cela lui faisait terriblement mal de leur mentir, à tous, cependant elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne pouvait pas les impliquer dans ses problèmes.

Son sang se glaça lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Nojiko. Que faisait-elle ici ? L'avaient-ils enlevée, elle aussi ? Pourquoi ? Elle ne possédait aucun talent de cartographe. Quelle utilité pouvaient-ils bien lui trouver ? Ou bien l'avaient-ils fait venir dans le seul but de la tourmenter ? Comment osaient-ils...

« Ah, mais c'est l'humaine qui était avec Nami ! S'écria Arlong. Que fait-elle ici, les gars ?

\- Cette sale créature fouinait dans les environs, répondit Kuroobi. Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? »

Les deux sœurs se regardaient fixement dans les yeux. Chacun reflétait de la peur, de l'inquiétude. Cette constatation soulagea Nojiko : Nami ne les avait pas trahis. Sinon, elle se moquerait bien de son sort. Il lui fallait vite trouver un moyen de la sauver. Elles pourraient assurément se cacher quelque part : elles connaissaient Kokoyashi comme leur poche et pourraient par conséquent trouver une cachette. Elle espérait simplement qu'ils ne possédassent pas d'odorat plus développé que la moyenne...

Arlong, à la question de son subordonné, se tourna vers la jeune fille de dix ans, avec un sourire sadique qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Que faire ? Nami était consciente du fait qu'elle était bloquée à cet endroit. Si elle s'enfuyait, Arlong détruirait l'un des villages de la petite île. Elle était coincée tant qu'elle n'aurait pas rassemblé quatre-vingt-cinq millions de couronnes. Ce prix démesuré était ce qu'il lui fallait payer pour racheter ce bout de terre.

« Eh bien, Nami, que veux-tu qu'on en fasse ? »

Si Nami avait compris quelque chose dans la vie, c'était qu'on pouvait sans problème manipuler l'intérêt des gens envers un objet quelconque. Si plusieurs êtres le convoitaient, d'autres seraient inévitablement attirés. Or, en se désintéressant totalement du centre de l'attention, l'intérêt diminuait. Si elle paniquait, ils en profiteraient. Toutefois, si elle feignait l'indifférence, ils la libéreraient.

« Je m'en fiche. J'ai autre chose à faire. »

Ce fut comme un coup de poignard dans le dos pour Nojiko. Que venait-elle de dire ? Se moquait-elle totalement de ce qui pouvait lui arriver ? Non, impossible, la Nami qu'elle connaissait n'agirait jamais de la sorte. Sa petite-sœur était certes égoïste, or elle ne mettrait jamais quelqu'un en danger. À quoi songeait-elle ? Et, surtout, pourquoi son mauvais pressentiment la tuait-il presque, tellement il était dominant ?

« Nami, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Tu as oublié ce qu'ils ont fait à Bellemere ? Pourquoi tu te mets de leur côté ? »

Les yeux de l'intéressée changèrent soudainement, la faisant frissonner. Son regard était sombre, impénétrable. Impossible... Les avait-elle réellement trahis ? Non, non, elle ne ferait jamais cela. Elle était tout simplement manipulée par ces monstres. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

« Je n'aime que l'argent. J'aurais préféré être adoptée par une famille riche. »

A cet instant précis, Nojiko cessa de se débattre. Que... Elle n'avait pas dit cela. Elle avait mal entendu. Exact, il ne pouvait définitivement pas en être autrement. Pourtant, ses forces l'avaient entièrement quittée. Elle n'opposait plus la moindre résistance. Pendant de nombreux instants, un silence s'installa dans l'assistance, uniquement pour être rompu par l'insupportable rire d'Arlong.

« Sha ah ah ! Tu es bien des nôtres, Nami ! Dans ce cas, tu vas nous laisser nous amuser un peu. »

Tournant les talons pour s'éloigner, la traîtresse ne laissait pas la moindre émotion trahir son visage. De cette façon, Nojiko serait hors de danger. Elle cesserait d'entrer en contact avec elle et n'attirerait plus l'attention des hommes-poissons. C'était pour le mieux. Elle lui expliquerait tout une fois cette histoire finie. Elle ignorait combien de temps cela prendrait, or elle entendait bien mener son projet jusqu'au bout.

_Pardonne-moi, Nojiko._

Un cri la pétrifia subitement toute entière. Non... Impossible... Les yeux écarquillés, elle se retourna lentement pour être accueillie par une vision d'horreur. Ses genoux n'avaient tout d'un coup plus la force de la porter, si bien qu'elle tomba par-terre. Elle ne remarquait plus rien, le monde extérieur n'existait plus. Elle ne pouvait que regarder la scène en face d'elle, impuissante.

Du sang dégoulinait de la main d'Arlong, lequel se tenait de trois-quart à elle. Octo avait lâché sa prisonnière et n'avait pas été épargné de l'éclaboussure du sang. Tous les tritons présents regardaient à présent la petite fille aux cheveux bleus tâchés du liquide écarlate dont elle se vidait. La profonde entaille sur son ventre n'était pas visible, étant donné que celui-ci se trouvait contre le sol.

Dans un dernier souffle, Nojiko tendit faiblement la main vers Nami, les larmes aux yeux, lesquels reflétaient son incompréhension et sa peur. Ses lèvres bougèrent, comme pour appeler son nom, néanmoins aucune voix n'en sortit. Finalement, ses muscles la lâchèrent et son bras retomba au sol, sans vie.

Nami ne bougeait pas. Elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle était en train de rêver, n'est-ce pas ? Sous le choc, elle ne pleurait pas. Elle n'était pas assez connectée à la réalité pour y parvenir. Le regard de sa grande-sœur la hantait. Si... Si elle avait su que cela se passerait ainsi...

Un rire strident la ramena subitement dans le monde réel. Le rire d'Arlong. Ce bruit infernal qui résonnait dans ses oreilles. Elle ne voulait plus l'entendre. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur lui. Il s'amusait de la situation. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle courut vers lui en criant. Qu'espérait-elle, au fond ? Elle ne possédait pas d'arme. Même si elle avait été équipée d'un couteau ou de quelconque objet dangereux, elle n'aurait jamais pu le vaincre.

Cependant, le chef de la bande ne parut pas aimer sa révolte. Celui-ci l'attrapa par la tête d'une main et la souleva. Désespérée, Nami tenta vainement de lui donner des coups de poing ou de pied, mais rien ne l'atteignait. Elle n'était pas suffisamment grande ni forte. Elle ne pouvait rien faire.

« Je n'aime pas beaucoup ton comportement, Nami. Et puis, dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui l'as tuée ? »

La jeune fille stoppa immédiatement ses mouvements. Que venait-il de dire ? C'était faux, elle ne l'avait pas tuée ! Comment osait-il dire une chose pareille, après l'avoir assassinée de ses propres mains ? Comment se permettait-il de l'accuser d'un tel crime, alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait de...

Exact. Elle n'avait rien fait. Elle aurait pu agir, la protéger d'une certaine façon, or elle n'avait absolument rien fait. Elle l'avait même livrée sur un plateau d'argent, en leur disant qu'ils pouvaient disposer d'elle comme bon leur semblait. Elle l'avait trahie. Elle l'avait tuée. Elle avait tué sa propre sœur qui avait uniquement désiré lui venir en aide. À la place, elle l'avait jetée aux loups. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux tandis qu'Arlong la tenait toujours. Satisfait d'avoir vaincu toute trace de révolte, il la lâcha sans vergogne.

« N'oublie pas de me finir cette carte au plus vite, partenaire. »

Assise près du corps de Nojiko, Nami serra ses poings couverts de terre. Elle pleurait silencieusement, laissant les larmes couler le long de ses joues pour finalement atteindre le sol. Elle avait tué sa sœur... Elle avait mis fin à ses jours. Par sa faute, Nojiko était morte, tout comme Bellemere. Elle était toute seule dorénavant. Elle ne pourrait plus se reposer sur personne. Elle ne causerait plus jamais la mort de qui que ce fût. Elle se le jura.

 


	18. Kokoyashi : Marche vers Arlong Park

**Within Temptation & Tarja Turunen – Paradise (What about us ?) : ** <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dy6MpsDPKts>

 

Leurs yeux étaient écarquillés alors que Genzô terminait son récit. Seul Zoro conservait un visage neutre. Sanji ne déblatérait pas ses propos de prince charmant tandis qu'Usopp avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Luffy, de son côté, était tout simplement partie avant le début de l'histoire. Elle avait affirmé se moquer éperdument du passé de Nami. Cette décision les avait tous étonnés, sans les empêcher pour autant d'écouter l'histoire.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait envisagé l'espace d'un seul instant que cette histoire serait si profonde. À défaut de tout comprendre, ils ne pouvaient que compatir : depuis huit ans, Nami s'était alliée avec celui qui lui avait tout pris. Durant toutes ces années, elle l'avait regardé faire souffrir les habitants de l'île, lesquels étaient persuadés qu'elle les avait trahis. Elle était toute seule depuis tout ce temps, persuadée que la mort de sa sœur était de sa faute, comme si elle lui avait ôté la vie de ses propres mains.

Sanji serra les poings. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi elle avait tenté de dévaliser le _Baratie_. Elle avait désespérément besoin de cette argent pour sauver Kokoyashi. Néanmoins, qu’est-ce qui garantissait qu’Arlong et sa bande partiraient, une fois les dix millions récoltés ? Ils possédaient la supériorité physique, après tout. Ils pouvaient aisément rester si bon leur semblait. C’était sans fin, ils ne s’en iraient pas aussi facilement. C’était là qu’ils entraient en scène. Et où se trouvait Luffy ?

Encore choqué par le récit, Usopp cligna des yeux. Il comprenait, à présent. D’un côté, il en était content. Cela signifiait qu’elle tenait sincèrement à eux. Pendant des années, elle s’était privée d’amis, refusé de s’attacher à quelqu’un, de peur de le perdre comme sa mère et sa sœur. Elle n’avait pas à s’en faire autant, ils ne se feraient pas tuer aussi aisément. Mais, cela, elle l’ignorait encore. Il ne lui restait qu’à lui montrer.

Adossé contre un arbre, Zoro posa une main sur ses deux sabres. S’il avait bien compris, il suffisait de tabasser ces hommes-poissons et tout rentrerait dans l’ordre. Rien de plus simple. Il avait déjà commencé le travail en se débarrassant de tous ceux présents lors de sa fuite. Et dire qu’il aurait à rendre Kitetsu... Quelle perte ! Quoiqu’il pourrait négocier avec cet esprit. Cependant, il redoutait de la revoir, ne sachant comment interpréter ce qu’il avait ressenti. Enfin, ce n’était pas comme s’il avait peur, bien sûr.

Dans l’esprit de ces trois individus, une chose était claire : ils ne partiraient pas sans Nami.

Leurs yeux brillaient d’une étincelle qui l’inquiétait. Genzô avait pensé que leur raconter ce qui s’était passé huit ans plus tôt les convaincrait de partir. Ils ne faisaient pas le poids face à ces tritons, après tout. Ils étaient simplement humains. Le combat était perdu d’avance. Dans ce cas, pourquoi avait-il le sentiment qu’il n’avait fait que renforcer leur motivation? Seraient-ils suicidaires ou bien tout simplement stupides?

S’ils bloquaient le chemin d’Arlong, seule la mort les attendait. De même, s’ils quittaient ce monde, Nami n’en souffrirait que plus. Elle avait déjà perdu sa mère et sa sœur alors qu’elle n’était qu’une enfant. Elle ne supporterait pas plus de pertes car elle tenait sincèrement à eux et ne souhaitait que leur bien. S’ils faisaient partie des victimes, elle se sentirait responsable, comme à ce moment-là. Son visage en pleurs et désespéré hantait encore son esprit

_« G-Genzô... Je... J'ai tué Nojiko. »_

Quelle horreur... Comment ce monstre avait-il pu l’accuser d’un tel crime ? Il l’avait tuée de ses propres mains. Ce n’était pas de la faute de Nami. Elle n’aurait pas pu prévoir une telle tournure des événements. À ce moment précis, elle avait fait tout son possible pour l’épargner. Cela n’avait tout simplement pas marché. Les actes d’Arlong n’étaient pas les siens, elle n’avait pas mis fin aux jours de Nojiko. Elle avait au contraire lutté. Et elle méritait de se reposer.

_« J’ai passé un marché avec Arlong. Si je rassemble quatre-vingt-cinq millions de couronnes, je pourrai lui racheter Kokoyashi. »_

Cette somme était tout simplement aberrante. Nul ne pouvait espérer posséder autant d’argent dans sa vie. Pourtant, elle avait presque atteint son objectif. Elle s’était perfectionnée dans l’art du vol, risquant sa vie à de nombreuses reprises. Il avait cessé de compter les fois où il l'avait vue débarquer couverte de sang, toujours un sourire aux lèvres. Il ne l’avait pas vue pleurer depuis bien longtemps. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l’aider.

Afin d’éviter plus de malheur, Nami ne dépouillait que ceux qui possédaient tellement d’argent que perdre plusieurs zéro ne changerait rien à leur situation ou bien les criminels. Les trafiquants étaient toujours pleins aux as, représentant ainsi des cibles faciles. Toutes ces années avec Arlong lui avaient permis de perfectionner ses talents de comédienne. De cette façon, infiltrer tous ces réseaux était une chose aisée. Il lui suffisait de charmer le chef pour tous les prendre sans être soupçonné avant l’acte. En général.

Bientôt, les dix millions seraient récoltées et Arlong s’en irait. Genzô avait du mal à y croire, cela paraissait bien trop beau. Malgré son optimisme face à cette perspective, un mauvais pressentiment qu’il tentait d’ignorer persistait à le tourmenter: C’était trop facile. Arlong ne quitterait pas cette île aussi paisiblement. Ce n’était pas tant l’argent qui l’intéressait, ce dernier ne constituait qu’une excuse pour les tourmenter, se venger sur les humains qui avaient exilé son peuple.

Une possibilité le hantait en dépit de la situation : si la bande d’Arlong s’en allait, c’était sûr et certain qu’elle occuperait un autre endroit, leur faisant répéter les mêmes horreurs qu’ils avaient vécues. Ce serait sans fin. De même, s’ils voulaient avertir les autorités, il leur faudrait d’abord construire un bateau suffisamment solide pour rejoindre le rivage le plus proche, lequel se trouvait à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres. En espérant qu’il ne chavire pas. D’ici là, d’autres auraient déjà souffert le martyr.

Les hommes-poissons ne faisaient qu’entretenir le cercle de la haine. Leur action seule ne suffirait pas à changer leur situation. Au contraire, la vision de leur peuple ne ferait qu’empirer. Ils auraient dû mieux travailler leur approche. À supposer que certains de ces monstres fussent suffisamment sensés pour discuter de leur exil avec les humains, leurs efforts étaient réduits à néant à cause de types pareils. Genzô songea un instant à ce que Bellemere lui avait confié sur la mère biologique biologique des deux filles. Le destin pouvait parfois être cruel.

« Maintenant que vous êtes au courant de l’histoire de Nami, partez. »

En réponse, les trois hommes levèrent un regard ferme vers lui. Ses craintes étaient donc fondées. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi la jeune Suédoise d’adoption s’était énervée contre eux. On ne pouvait rien en tirer. Il aurait dû se rendre compte plus tôt qu’ils n’avaient jamais eu l’intention de respecter leur part du marché. Dorénavant, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Serrant les poings, il cherchait désespérément un moyen de les convaincre. De plus, ils pourraient prévenir le monde extérieur des horreurs qu’ils subissaient.

« Vous ne voulez donc pas faire ce qui est le mieux pour Nami ? Vous la dérangez. »

Leur assurance était particulièrement déconcertante. C’était comme s’il ne se rendaient pas compte du danger. D’où tiraient-il une telle confiance, laquelle traduisait leur ambition ? Pourquoi les seuls amis de Nami étaient-ils voués à mourir jeunes ? Quoique... Et s’ils étaient réellement forts, suffisamment pour tenir tête aux hommes-poissons ? Après tout, à en juger l’épéiste… L’Africain, lequel s’était assis durant l’histoire, se leva puis épousseta ses jambes avant de poser un regard assuré sur lui, si on exceptait quelques tremblements.

« Quand un membre de l’équipage a besoin d’aide, les autres répondent présents. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, les trois hommes, sans avoir besoin d’échanger le moindre mot ou regard, passèrent à côté de lui pour prendre congé. Ils étaient parfaitement conscients du fait que les paroles d’Usopp l’avaient embrouillé. Néanmoins ce n’était pas le plus important. Tout d’abord, ils devaient trouver leur capitaine. À présent, ils disposaient de tous les éléments nécessaires. Ils avaient juste besoin de son feu vert. Ce dernier ne tarderait plus.

 

Le colonel Mus avait toujours classé les gens dans deux catégories : ceux utilisés et ceux utilisant les autres. En d’autres termes, les faibles et les forts. Cette vision simpliste était pourtant la flagrante réalité. Faisant partie des puissants, il était monté en grade ; suffisamment haut pour être à la tête d’une troupe et jouir d’une certaine indépendance. Depuis huit ans, il vivait dans le confort grâce aux avantages de sa position.

Pour la première fois, celui-ci pénétrait dans l’île. En général il se rendait dans un endroit à l’écart, proche de la mer à Arlong Park. Un bassin à l’intérieur y était directement relié. Jamais encore il n’avait mis les pieds dans ce village de gueux. Ces derniers ne méritaient pas d’être nommé autrement, faisant partie de ceux utilisés. Ils devraient avoir honte de poser leurs yeux sur lui. Tous ces regards pleins d’espoir… Ce qu’ils pouvaient être bêtes. Ils étaient si désespérés qu’ils le considéraient comme un sauveur. Après tout, ceux-ci n’avaient pas vu quelqu’un porter un uniforme de la Justice depuis des années. Ils ne se doutaient de rien.

« Ku ku ku, » murmura-t-il à lui-même, un sourire satisfait sur son visage.

Si les dires d’Arlong étaient véridiques, alors il trépignait d’avance. Cette créature n’avait aucune raison de lui mentir, étant donné qu’il accomplissait lui-même le sale boulot. Il pourrait constater l’existence de ce trésor de ses propres yeux. En plus, il en récoltait un pourcentage intéressant. Au fil des années, celui-ci avait accumulé les richesses grâce à ses bons contacts. Sa mission en échange n’était pas compliquée : il n'avait rien à faire, ne serait-ce que fermer les yeux.

Beaucoup le regarderaient avec horreur pour accepter de tels pots-de-vin pour une telle tragédie. Lui-même ne voyait pas où se trouvait le problème : si les habitants de Kokoyashi n’étaient pas parvenus à s’en sortir seuls, cela prouvait leur faiblesse. Par conséquent, ils faisaient partie de ceux utilisés. Il était de toute évidence inutile de les secourir dans la mesure où Arlong serait inévitablement remplacé, fût-ce au bout de quelques jours ou bien de nombreuses années. Une fois arrivé à un tel constat, pourquoi s’embêter à les sauver éternellement ? Ils ne pouvaient échapper à leur véritable nature ; il s’agissait de leur propre faute. Tant qu’à faire, autant tirer avantage de la situation. Chasser le tyran ne lui apporterait rien, au contraire. Il ne gâcherait pas tout ce qu’il avait obtenu jusqu’à aujourd’hui.

« Conduisez-moi à la maison de Nami »

Immédiatement, le regard dans leurs yeux changea. Les habitants échangèrent quelques mots entre eux, sans oser bouger. Cela irrita Mus. Pourquoi ne lui obéissaient-ils pas ? Il coula un regard vers ses subordonnés, prêt à ordonner de persuader l’un de ces utilisés de les aider. Cela ne fut pas nécessaire cependant ; un homme au visage balafré et avec un moulin sur la tête (quel était cet accoutrement ?) vint à sa rencontre et leur demanda ce qu’ils voulaient à la jeune femme. Lui-même l’avait vaguement vue de loin une fois à Arlong Park. Elle n’était pas au courant de leurs arrangements.

Prêt à perdre son calme, Mus rétorqua sèchement que ce n’étaient pas ses affaires et qu’il s’agissait d’une urgence. Après un regard suspicieux, l’inconnu ouvrit finalement la marche. Ce que le Marine n’avait pas prévu, c’était que les habitants les suivaient de loin. Enfin, il s’en moquait éperdument. En cas d’émeute, ses subordonnés les maîtriseraient aisément. Il éviterait d’en tuer, Arlong n’aimerait pas avoir moins de taxes. Lui-même préférait ne pas risquer la diminution de ses pots-de-vin.

Après quelques minutes de marche, une petite maison modeste cachant des orangers entra dans son champ de vision. Ce n’était pas trop tôt. Derrière lui, les villageois discutaient à voix basse, mal à l’aise. Si la venue de ses marines les avait réjouis plus que tout, leurs espoirs commençaient à les quitter pour être remplacés par de l’angoisse. Ces serviteurs de la Justice n’étaient pas là pour les aider. Ils les avaient suppliés de les sauver de la tyrannie d’Arlong, or ceux-ci avaient fait la sourde oreille ; alors qu’ils commençaient à réaliser la gravité de la situation, la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit, laissant apparaître Nami.

« Nami, je suppose ? demanda le Marine d’un air moqueur. Vous êtes accusée de multiples vols. Veuillez me remettre votre butin. »

Un frisson d’horreur parcourut l’assemblée. Même la jeune femme ne parvenait pas à dissimuler son horreur. Mais que se passait-il ? Tout d’abord, Arlong la convoquait pour condamner encore plus d’innocents, puis ces idiots avaient débarqué et refusaient de partir. À présent, des marines en avaient après elle et son trésor plutôt qu’Arlong qui avait commis des crimes pires encore. Réprimant des tremblements de terreur, celle-ci serra les poings et regagna son calme. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

« Comment pouvez-vous l’accuser de la sorte alors qu’Arlong est sur l’île depuis huit ans ? » cria un habitant.

Les poings remplacèrent vite les paroles. Le colonel ignora une fois de plus les plaintes des locaux et ordonna à ses subordonnés de fouiller la propriété. Horrifiée, Nami assembla son bâton et frappa tous ceux s’approchant des orangers de Bellemere, leur interdisant d’y toucher. Elle ne les laisserait pas poser la main sur cet argent. Elle était si près du but… Bientôt, elle…

« Nami a rassemblé cet argent pour nous sauver d’Arlong, vous ne pouvez pas le prendre. »

La Suédoise d’adoption s’arrêta net. Ce n’était pas la voix de Genzô. Quelqu’un d’autre était au courant à propos de ce marché. Elle n’en avait parlé qu’à lui et lui avait demandé de garder le silence. Les habitants n’avaient pas besoin de faux espoirs. De plus, Arlong les aurait punis pour leur aide, sans compter qu’ils n’avaient pas les moyens pour cela. Ce n’était pas la peine de les mêler à ses problèmes. Elle devait se débrouiller toute seule pour se racheter.

Le docteur du village se tenait face au colonel, l’air ferme. Il ne le laisserait pas passer. Cela était cependant insuffisant : ses subordonnés continuaient de faire le sale boulot. Celui-ci ricanait de manière insupportable. Si cela provoquait de l’irritation en l’entendant, ce n’était en rien comparable à la terreur que ressentait Nami lorsque le rire du tyran résonnait dans ses oreilles. Elle ne les laisserait pas prendre son trésor. Plus que tout, elle désirait cesser ce rire traumatisant.

« Colonel, on a trouvé l’argent ! »

L’horreur la contrôlait entièrement. Ils avaient touché aux orangers de Bellemere. Ils avaient trouvé son butin. Incapable de se contrôler, Nami assembla son bâton et frappa de toutes ses forces le soldat qui venait de parler à la nuque. Si elle était parvenue à l’assommer grâce à son coup inattendu et bien placé, elle ne pouvait néanmoins pas encore se reposer. De nouveaux marines l’attaquèrent pendant que le docteur Genzô et les villageois se joignaient à la mêlée. La situation dérapa bien vite pour être finalement interrompue par un coup de feu.

« D-Docteur… »

 

Nami savait que sa vie était un enfer. Ce n’était un secret pour personne. Néanmoins, elle sentait qu’elle ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps. Le Marine corrompu avait emporté tout son argent. Elle était si proche du but… Hors d’elle, celle-ci s’était dirigée vers Arlong Park, où son propriétaire lui avait ri au nez. De ce rire affreux. Et, le pire, c’était qu’il avait eu raison.

« En quoi ai-je brisé ma promesse ? On s’est mis d’accord sur un montant. »

Officiellement, il avait tenu parole. Il n’y avait aucune preuve de sa trahison. Et, le pire, c’était qu’elle ne pouvait rien faire. Bientôt, tout serait fini. Les habitants de Kokoyashi allaient disparaître d’ici quelques heures. Elle n’avait rien pu faire. Sa volonté n’avait pas suffi à les arrêter, ni même ses menaces avec son couteau. Genzô avait simplement saisi la lame d’un geste ferme, sans faillir. Comment était-elle censée l’écouter et vivre sa vie ? Après cet incident, les villageois avaient pris les armes. La jeune femme avait désespérément tenté de les stopper, en vain. Elle leur avait demandé de tenir trois ans de plus ; elle avait compris les ficelles du métier et irait plus vite cette fois. Tout irait bien… Personne ne mourrait par sa faute encore une fois. Quelle idiote. Elle s’était autosatisfaite dans cette illusion pendant huit ans, sans songer un seul instant aux imprévus ; ou, plutôt, elle n’avait pas souhaité y penser : cette éventualité l’effrayait bien trop.

Les villageois se dirigeaient vers leur propre mort. Un homme-poisson était dix fois plus fort qu’un humain : les chances de survie avoisinaient zéro. Les rébellions étaient sévèrement punies, la mort faisait guise de sanction. Ils en étaient parfaitement conscients ; autrement dit ils préféraient mourir plutôt que de vivre plus longtemps sous le joug d’Arlong. C’était trop. Eux aussi avaient atteint leurs limites. Et ils l’avaient laissée derrière, afin qu’elle vive. Comment était-elle censée vivre avec tous ces regrets, cette culpabilité ? Le rire d’Arlong résonna dans ses oreilles. Elle détestait ce son. Elle haïssait ce type. Il lui avait tout pris : Bellemere, Nojiko, Kokoyashi et maintenant tous les autres. Qu’était-elle censée faire ? Elle n’avait plus personne, plus d’objectifs. Elle se moquait de l’argent : elle préférait mille fois être pauvre et vivre en paix avec sa famille. Bellemere lui avait dit que l’argent ne faisait pas le bonheur. Elle ne le comprenait que maintenant, alors que tout lui avait été pris. Une fois mort, tout était fini.

Son rire persistait à raisonner dans ses oreilles. Pour la première fois depuis huit ans, Nami pleurait. À quoi bon tenir sa promesse si tout était fichu ? Son rire la rendait folle. Comment avait-elle pu se soumettre à ce monstre pendant tout ce temps ? Elle se haïssait. Elle méprisait ce tatouage traître qui témoignait de sa faiblesse. Elle ne voulait plus le voir. Ses ongles griffèrent son épaule en vain. Ce n’était pas assez efficace. Ses yeux aperçurent soudain son poignard avec lequel elle avait tenté d’arrêter les habitants de Kokoyashi. Sa lame affûtée serait plus efficace pour retirer cette encre inscrite dans sa peau. Elle désirait la retirer plus que tout - couper tout lien avec Arlong. Effacer ce monstre de sa vie. Nami en avait plus qu’assez. Prise dans sa transe, elle ne sentait pas la douleur ni ne remarqua la personne qui l’observait, jusqu’à son intervention.

Une main ferme saisit son poignet alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à enfoncer une fois de plus la lame dans sa peau. Cet incident lui permit de sortir de son état second et de réaliser, en voyant le propriétaire de la main, que les intrus se situaient toujours sur l’île. Trop prise dans ses problèmes, elle les avait totalement oubliés. La Suédoise d’adoption ragea à nouveau lorsqu’elle réalisa qu’ils n’étaient toujours pas partis. Que fichaient-t-ils encore ici ?

« L… Luffy. »

Non, ce n’était pas cela. Au lieu d’une voix énervée, cette dernière avait été suppliante. Il l’avait même vue pleurer. Il devait penser qu’elle était faible. Ce détail lui importait peu cependant. S’ils ne partaient pas… Ils ne savaient rien de l’histoire de cette île. Ils allaient se faire tuer. Ceux-ci pouvaient profiter de la diversion des villageois pour fuir. Une telle occasion ne se reproduirait pas. Si eux aussi mouraient… Non, elle refusait d’envisager cette possibilité.

« Va-t-en, tu ne sais rien de ce qui se passe !

\- C’est vrai, je ne sais rien.

\- Va-t-en, va-t-en ! »

Nami répéta ces paroles, comme s’il s’agissait d’un mantra. Elle ne voulait pas les voir mourir, eux aussi. Ce groupe d’amis avait été le premier à s’occuper d’elle, chercher à sympathiser avec elle, sans rien savoir sur son passé. À être allé jusqu’à se rendre jusqu’à Kokoyashi (après avoir pénétré par infraction dans son studio, bien entendu) car ils s’inquiétaient pour elle. De son côté, elle n’avait pas été très sympathique et les avait sans cesse rejetés. Or, c’était nécessaire. Elle ne pouvait pas les mettre en danger. Sa voix se fit de plus en plus faible, les larmes reprirent le dessus. Pourquoi ne partait-il pas ? Qu’est-ce qui pourrait bien l’y forcer ? Ses paroles ne suffisaient pas. Elle doutait aussi que la contrainte physique marchât : Luffy était un pirate. Son pouvoir le rendait insensible aux coups. De même, quiconque mangeait un fruit du démon recevait une force surhumaine. Malgré son air de gringalet, il devait bien être en mesure de…

Nami écarquilla les yeux. Durant ces huit dernières années, elle avait toujours refusé de se reposer sur qui que ce fût, de demander de l’aide. Elle n’avait dépendu de personne. Car, après tout, nul ne pouvait vaincre Arlong. Il était bien trop puissant. Toutefois, en cet instant critique, elle désirait se reposer sur l’épaule de quelqu’un. Qu’une personne la sauve, elle et Kokoyashi. Elle ne pouvait pourtant pas demander égoïstement son aide, alors qu’ils se connaissaient à peine. Ces quasi-inconnus l’avaient néanmoins suivie jusqu’ici et persistaient à vouloir l’aider. Pouvait-elle leur faire confiance ? Dans cette situation, c’était la seule solution.

« Luffy… Aide-moi. »

L’intéressé ne répondit pas. À la place, il retira son chapeau qu’il posa sur sa tête. Surprise, Nami leva les yeux vers lui : il marchait dans la direction opposée, dos à elle. Était-il sérieux ? Avait-il véritablement l’attention de tous les sauver ? Mais… Pourquoi ? Même maintenant, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ses raisons. Elle fut ramenée à la réalité au moment où Luffy, ayant arrêté sa marche, leva les bras vers le ciel pour crier.

« Évidemment ! »

Il était fou. Totalement. Quel genre d’abruti risquerait sa vie pour quelqu’un qu’il venait de rencontrer ? Essuyant quelques larmes, elle sentit un objet sur sa tête. Le chapeau de paille. Elle n’y avait pas vraiment fait attention jusque-là. Pourquoi lui avait-elle donné son trésor ? Elle se souvenait encore avec quelle vigueur il y tenait.

 

_« Sanji, de la viande!_

_\- Du calme, le morfale, tu en as déjà pris trois fois ! Tu gênes Nami. »_

_Celle-ci gloussa doucement, un sourire aux lèvres. D’abord méfiante, elle s’était finalement détendue et profitait maintenant pleinement de la soirée. La nourriture n’était pas empoisonnée et elle ne détectait aucune mauvaise intention dans ce groupe. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait bien. Elle voulait oublier ses soucis le temps de la soirée. Se resservant de la boisson, elle examina les personnes présentes. L’épéiste blessé conservait son caractère peu commode en compagnie de ses amis, parlant peu, uniquement lorsque c’était nécessaire. Il paraissait cependant se comporter différemment lorsqu’il discutait avec le capitaine. Non pas par peur en raison de ses pouvoirs - il avait l’air d’un démon lui-même -, mais plutôt par respect, loyauté. Elle ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi. Elle supposait qu’ils partageaient un passé unique. Lorsqu’il n’occupait pas un rôle d’observateur, il se battait avec Sanji._

_Le cuisiner était celui dont elle s’était le plus méfié. Il aurait pu la dénoncer n’importe quand. Plus musclé qu’elle en dépit de ses blessures, il aurait pu lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. À la place, il la traitait comme une princesse. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Elle avait eu droit à des cocktails divers et variés ainsi que des plats bien plus raffinés. Nami ne pensait pas avoir déjà aussi bien mangé de toute sa vie. Elle comprenait à présent l’engouement de Luffy._

_De son côté, Usopp animait la conversation avec le récit de ses aventures plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres. La jeune femme écoutait d’une oreille distraite, amusée. Il était manifestement le plus normal du groupe, sans pourtant paraître de trop. Au contraire, il s’y fondait parfaitement ; il était sans doute question d’un certain degré d’idiotie. Elle se demanda rapidement d’où lui venait ce côté mythomane, avant d’écarter cette pensée : cela ne la regardait pas. Il disposait assurément de ses propres raisons._

_Si tous avaient l’air bizarre, le capitaine n’échappait à cette règle. Tout le long de la soirée, Nami avait eu l’occasion à de nombreuses reprises d’être témoin de ses pouvoirs. Sans cesse affamé, il ne se contentait pas de sa propre assiette et volait dans celle des autres. Fort heureusement elle bénéficiait d’un chevalier servant qui protégeait la sienne. Zoro ne laissait jamais d’ouverture, défendant dûment sa nourriture. Au final, le menteur était la plus grosse victime._

_Nami n’avait encore jamais rencontré de pirate. Néanmoins, elle s’était toujours dit qu’elle n’en aurait jamais peur, Arlong étant bien plus terrifiant. Les bruits couraient que ceux-ci étaient possédés par le fruit du démon qu’ils avaient mangé, ce que le Gouvernement mondial confirmait. Pourtant, celui-ci avait un air bien trop innocent sur son visage. Il ne pouvait pas être maléfique, il ignorait à coup sûr ce qu’était le mal. Son innocence la rendait jalouse : elle aussi aurait aimé grandir paisiblement._

_Sa tenue vestimentaire était pour le moins unique : sans son manteau qu’Usopp lui avait mis de force, il portait une tenue d’été. L’automne était particulièrement prononcé et le temps se rafraîchissait de jour en jour ; de plus, il venait d’un pays chaud et n’était par conséquent pas habitué au froid. Alors pourquoi ne s’habillait-il pas plus chaudement ? Bon, après tout, on disait que les idiots ne tombaient jamais malade. Voilà qui confirmait pleinement cette règle. Entre sa chemise plutôt ample sans manches et ses sandales, il ne passait pas inaperçu. C’était sans compter son chapeau, lequel attira son attention._

_« Luffy pourquoi portes-tu un chapeau de paille ? On est à l’intérieur, tu sais. »_

_L’intéressé retira l’objet de l’attention après avoir avalé son morceau de viande puis se mit à sourire d’un air nostalgique. Nami ignorait à quoi elle devait s’attendre de la part d’un être qui connaissait l’existence des logs pose. Hormis Bellemere et Nojiko, elle n’avait encore rencontré personne qui les connût._

_« C’est mon trésor. Il appartenait à quelqu’un de très cher qui devait le rendre à son véritable propriétaire. Maintenant, c’est à moi de le faire. »_

_Quelqu’un de très cher ? À l’entendre, celui-ci était mort. Ayant déjà expérimenté la douleur de perdre un proche, Nami ne posa pas plus de questions à ce sujet. Toutefois, elle se demandait qui pouvait bien être le véritable propriétaire. Ce chapeau paraissait incroyablement vieux, dater de quelques siècles._

_« Et à qui appartient-il, alors ?_

_\- Aucune idée. »_

_Un silence s’ensuivit. Les trois autres hommes, qui avaient écouté la conversation, arrêtèrent de manger et le regardèrent, les yeux ronds. Usopp toussa, ayant mal avalé sa nourriture sous l’effet de la surprise. Zoro haussa un sourcil tandis que Sanji prit la parole, l’air outré._

_« C’est quoi cette blague, Luffy? Comment comptes-tu retrouver quelqu’un dont tu ignores l’identité ?_

_\- Ne t’en fais pas, je le trouverai ! Après tout, je suis venu ici pour devenir détective ! »_

 

Ce chapeau… Son trésor… Il le lui avait confié. Nul n’avait le droit d'y toucher, or Nami se trouvait à présent sa possession. Savait-il qu’il allait mourir, et le lui avait-il en conséquence donné afin qu’elle continuât son devoir ? Non, ce n’était pas le cas. Elle abordait le problème du mauvais côté. Luffy entendait bien rendre ce chapeau à son propriétaire. Cette tâche lui avait été confiée à lui seul, il ne laisserait personne d’autre s’en charger. Luffy lui avait donné son chapeau comme promesse de retour. Il n’avait aucunement l’intention de mourir. Il entendait revenir en un seul morceau après avoir éradiqué la source du problème : Arlong. Effectivement, s’il disparaissait, tout irait mieux. Ce serait parfait. Tellement parfait que cet idéal semblait impossible à atteindre : c’était bien trop beau.

Pouvait-elle réellement espérer que tout rentre dans l’ordre avant la fin de la journée ? Ce groupe d’individus plus étranges les uns que les autres était-il en mesure de vaincre les hommes-poissons ? Quand bien même cela semblait purement utopique, elle avait envie d’y croire. Elle voulait leur faire confiance, les laisser gérer la suite des événements. Nami ne les avait jamais vus se battre, or elle avait foi en eux. Après tout, ils étaient débrouillards. Luffy était un pirate, il saurait survivre d’une façon ou d’une autre. En dépit de ses blessures, Zoro n’en restait pas moins redoutable : il émettait une aura que nul ne saurait soumettre. Sanji travaillait au _Baratie_ , par conséquent il savait automatiquement se battre. Quant à Usopp… il courait vite.

Séchant ses larmes, la jeune femme regarda la troupe marcher d’un pas déterminé. Ils rayonnaient d'une telle assurance qu’on ne pouvait envisager l’échec. Ils lui donnaient de l’espoir ; elle savait qu’elle ne devrait pas espérer que cela ne ferait que plus mal encore au final. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Le sort de Kokoyashi se trouvait entre leurs mains. Et elle ne le regrettait pas.

 

Sanji n’avait encore jamais vu Luffy aussi énervé. Lui-même tenait mal en place et mourait d’envie de massacrer cet homme-poisson. Il avait osé faire pleurer Nami. Y repenser lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Comment avait-il pu la faire souffrir à ce point ? Il avait tué sa famille, mis leurs morts sur son dos puis avait maltraité l’île durant toutes ces années. Ce monstre ne méritait pas de vivre, triton ou pas. Son espèce n’avait absolument rien à voir avec cela. Quiconque tourmentait une femme méritait la sentence ultime.

Luffy n'avait pas eu vent du passé de la navigatrice. Il était resté marginal depuis leur arrivée et n’avait réagi qu’à l’instant où il avait vu ses larmes. Celui-ci l’ait royalement ignorée lorsqu’elle lui avait demandé de partir. Assurément attendait-il qu’elle craque et demande son aide. Maintenant qu’elle avait pleuré, il avait enfin bougé. Les mots étaient manifestement inutiles avec lui. Le cuisinier blond n’en était pas mécontent, il avait enfin le feu vert de son capitaine pour massacrer ces tyrans. Il ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps. Il aurait volontiers fumé, si ses cigarettes n’avaient pas été mouillées. Ses vêtements l’étaient encore un peu, ce qui ne l’arrangeait pas.

Usopp se retenait de grelotter tandis que les deux autres ne laissaient rien paraître. Le premier n’avait après tout jamais connu un tel froid : l’hiver approchait à grands pas et ils se trouvaient bien plus au nord. Leur feu intérieur leur permettait de tenir le coup. Après avoir chassé les tritons, les villageois leur ouvriraient leurs maisons et les laisseraient se reposer autour d’une cheminée avec un thé bien chaud. Ce bonheur simple semblait particulièrement attirant, Sanji avait hâte. Cependant, il restait dans la logique d’« après l’effort, le réconfort ». Autrement dit, il se s’accorderait pas le moindre plaisir avant d’avoir libéré ces gens, en particulier Nami. S’assurant que son œil gauche était toujours caché par sa mèche, le jeune cuisinier avait hâte de leur faire goûter à la puissance de ses jambes, de sorte qu’ils ne s’en remettent pas. Ils paieraient pour leurs crimes aujourd’hui même.

« Lequel d’entre vous est Arlong ? »

Genzô n’en croyait pas ses yeux. Qui étaient ces personnes ? Eux-mêmes n’étaient pas parvenus à ouvrir la porte d’Arlong Park alors que le garçon au chapeau de paille avait détruit le mur d’un simple coup de poing sans se faire mal. Sa main n’était pas ensanglantée ni ne paraissait cassée. Quel genre d’entraînement avait-il suivi pour en arriver à un tel résultat ? Lui et son groupe allaient à l’encontre d’Arlong sans la moindre hésitation - sauf peut-être l’Africain - alors qu’ils n’étaient absolument pas concernés par cette histoire. Pourquoi risqueraient-ils leur vie? Serait-ce à cause de Nami ? Aurait-elle enfin demandé de l’aide à quelqu’un?

Arlong s’étant démarqué, il avança vers celui-ci, éliminant ceux sur son chemin sous le regard ébahi de l’assistance. Le chef des tritons n’eut pas le temps de réagir qu’il fut envoyé voler dans le mur d’un seul coup de poing. Un silence de mort s’installa dans l’assistance. Personne encore n’était parvenu à toucher un homme-poisson, encore moins Arlong, pourtant ce garçon l’avait fait sans éprouver la moindre difficulté. Ils n’avaient encore jamais vu un humain pareil. Qu’en était-il des trois autres ? L’homme aux cheveux crépus n’avait pas l’air d’être à l'aise : ses jambes tremblaient ; toutefois il ne fuyait pas.

Le blond dégageait une aura pleine d’assurance, comme s’il était persuadé de sa victoire, que cette dernière était inévitable. En clair, il regardait les tritons de haut. Face à ce comportement, il y avait deux explications : soit il était stupide et suicidaire à la fois, soit il était véritablement fort. Quant à l’épéiste… Genzô restait confiant. Après tout, il avait Kitetsu en sa possession. Il n’avait pas songé un seul instant que l’un des intrus s’en emparerait. Pour une raison inconnue, les hommes-poissons ne s’en étaient jamais soucié ; ce n’était de toute façon qu’un mystère parmi tant d’autres planant autour de cette épée.

L’homme au visage au visage balafré ne savait que penser. Rien que le fait qu’il eût trouvé l’autel prouvait qu’il était spécial. Maintenant, la question était de savoir à quel point. Finirait-il comme les autres ou bien ferait-il la différence? Il espérait sincèrement qu’il s’agissait du dernier cas, d’autant plus s’il gagnait lui aussi cette bataille - quoiqu’avec Kitetsu, c’était assuré. Son style de combat était tout de même étrange : il possédait déjà un Katana au fourreau blanc qu’il portait à la taille, à laquelle s’était ajouté le sabre qu’il s’était procuré. Puis, il avait emprunté une autre lame, elle aussi vieille dans un style japonais à l’un des habitants qui le transmettait dans sa famille depuis de nombreuses générations. Celui-ci avait échappé de peu à la destruction par les tritons.

Trois sabres. Quel style étrange. Genzô ne pouvait s’empêcher de placer de grands espoirs en cet homme. Autour de lui, ses compatriotes paraissaient mi-surpris, mi-étonnés de voir Kitetsu en sa possession. Pût cette lame lui apporter la victoire. Quelque chose le turlupinait tout de même : où avait-il déjà entendu parler d’une technique à trois sabres, déjà ? Il dut néanmoins refocaliser son attention sur la scène devant lui, lorsqu’Arlong se releva, l’air visiblement énervé. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Genzô remarqua qu’ils étaient beaucoup moins nombreux que d’habitude, comme si quelqu’un avait fait le ménage avant.

Les lieutenants restants formèrent une ligne défensive entre les agresseurs et leur chef. Après avoir éliminé les subalternes, ils n’en restaient que trois ; quatre tritons au total. Parfait, un pour chacun. En attendant de s’attribuer chacun un adversaire, il fallait laisser place au désordre, afin de mieux étudier l’ennemi. Ne perdant pas de temps, un homme-pieuvre à six bras fut le premier à lancer l’offensive. Utilisant ses origines à son avantages, il cracha un large filet d’encre. Tous l’évitèrent à l’exception du capitaine, trop occupé à discuter avec Usopp ; les singes ne savaient vraisemblablement pas réagir à l’encre. Un silence s’installa dans l’assistance. Comment avait-il pu faire une erreur aussi stupide…? Sanji se frappa le front. L’imbécile était désormais aveuglé et devrait se reposer essentiellement sur son instinct. Il s’agissait en soi de sa méthode de combat, cependant, sans sa vue...

Pour ne rien arranger, celui-ci s’énerva et se mit à donner des coups partout au grand dam de ses alliés, et dévoilant au passage son pouvoir au grand jour. La réaction des villageois face à cette révélation fut partagée : s’ils étaient terrifiés à l’idée de voir un démon, cela leur donna de l’espoir : il était fort et de leur côté. Il représentait leur dernier espoir, la Marine les ayant abandonnés.

« De toutes les personnes que Nami aurait pu engager pour me tuer, elle a trouvé un pirate… » dit Arlong, un sourire aux lèvres.

Genzô n’en croyait pas ses yeux. Un pirate. Nami avait déniché un pirate. Non, le plus étonnant demeurait son identité : un jeune garçon au regard innocent. Le désespoir aidant, nul ne souhaita douter de lui. Si un être possédé par le démon ne mettait pas fin à cette tyrannie, alors autant en revenir au plan initial : se révolter au risque de tous y passer. Après avoir goûté à l’espoir, ils n’étaient plus en mesure de retourner à ce mode de vie. Que cette journée se termine en victoire ou en défaite, rien ne serait plus la même chose sur l’île de Kokoyashi. Malheureusement, le chef du groupe, après un début brillant, se retrouvait à présent en mauvaise posture. Évitant ses coups avec aise, Arlong saisit l’un des bras de Luffy, le faisant sursauter. Sanji voulut lui faire lâcher prise avant d’être arrêté par Kuroobi par un méchant coup de karaté aquatique. Zoro eut sa route barrée par une pieuvre à six bras, chacun tenant un sabre. Quant à Usopp, il était bien trop occupé à éviter les attaques de Smack. Chacun était livré à soi-même et n’était pas en mesure de se soucier des autres. Ils ne pouvaient que regarder Arlong saisir la gorge de son adversaire de sa main musclée.

« Ngh.. Lâche-moi !

\- On dirait finalement que tes compétences s’arrêtent là. »

Sa main palmée était bien plus large que son cou. Sans son pouvoir d’élasticité, sa nuque aurait été immanquablement brisée. En dépit de sa ferme poigne, Arlong n’était pas en train de l’étrangler. Il n’avait pas l’air à être le genre de personnes à terminer les combats aussi facilement. Profitant de cette ouverture, Luffy étira son bras libre dans le but de le blesser et ainsi se défaire de son emprise. Bénéficiant toutefois d’une faible liberté de mouvement son ennemi pencha simplement la tête sur le côté pour éviter l’offensive. Refusant de perdre espoir, elle mordit de toutes ses forces la main autour de sa nuque, ce qui porta ses fruits, malgré la simplicité.

Ce que le pirate ignorait c’était qu’il fallait éviter au maximum d’énerver un triton ; quoiqu’elle l’aurait fait de toute façon. Sa libération partielle fut rapidement oubliée: avant de lui laisser le temps de lancer une nouvelle offensive, toujours aveuglée, Arlong la saisit à la taille, coinçant en même temps ses deux bras. Si seulement l’encre voulait bien partir, cela lui permettrait de se repérer et exécuter de meilleures attaques.

« Il paraît que les pirates ne savent pas nager. Et si on vérifiait cela ? »

Avant même de pouvoir réagir, la jeune Brésilienne se sentit voler. Maintenant qu’elle y pensait, il y avait de l’eau juste à côté… Non, non, pas ça ! Celle-ci étira ses bras un peu partout sans parvenir à trouver de prise jusqu’à sentir l’eau glacée envelopper son corps et étouffer les cris de ses amis hurlant son nom.

 


	19. Kokoyashi : Massacre

Usopp courait, pour changer. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il n'était pas spécialisé dans le combat rapproché. Il devait l'avouer, au début, il avait eu l'intention de détaler comme un lapin dans le but de le semer. Il n'était qu'un simple humain, il n'avait absolument aucune chance contre une créature dix fois plus forte que lui. Aider Nami, d'accord, mais mourir, hors de question. S'ils avaient fait tout ce voyage, ce n'était pas pour crever comme des chiens. Il tenait à la vie, tout de même.

Son adversaire semblait aussi pouvoir se débrouiller dans les combats éloignés. Il crachait des gouttes d'eau, lesquelles étaient semblables à des balles de pistolet, voire pire encore : quelques coups suffisaient à faire tomber un arbre. S'il se faisait toucher ne serait-ce qu'une fois, c'en était fini de lui. N'ayant pas le temps de se retourner pour contre-attaquer, il ne pouvait que courir comme si sa vie en dépendait, car c'était effectivement le cas. De même, la moindre offensive ne ferait que l'énerver encore plus. Dans toutes les hypothèses envisageables, il était fichu.

Usopp avait vraiment eu l'air d'un héros devant les habitants de Kokoyashi. Or, maintenant qu'il n'y avait aucun témoin, sa véritable personnalité refaisait surface. Cette fois, il était complètement livré à lui-même. Lors de son combat contre Gin, Sanji avait été présent, lui permettant d'être assuré d'un certain soutien. Cette fois, nul ne le sauverait. Comment était-il censé combattre ? Il en était tout bonnement incapable. Hormis sa vue exceptionnelle, il ne pouvait se vanter de rien. Plutôt que de mourir ici et maintenant, pourquoi ne pas sauver sa peau ?

Prévoyant, le jeune tireur d'élite était toujours préparé. Il ne sortait jamais sans une bonne dose de sauce de tomate (et aussi de tabasco pour se venger de Luffy qui lui volait sans cesse ses plats) : attendant un nouveau missile, il simula une blessure mortelle avec celle-ci et s'écroula au sol. Sa feinte était parfaite, il repartirait sitôt après avoir regardé son cadavre. De cette manière, il ne mourrait pas. Il avait détourné l'attention de cet homme-poisson suffisamment longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? D'ici son retour à Arlong Park, Luffy aurait déjà vaincu son chef. Quelqu'un avait assurément repêché son capitaine.

Son adversaire contempla son corps inanimé d'un regard méprisant. Décidément, tous les humains étaient les mêmes : faibles et lâches. Celui-là n'avait cessé de fuir depuis le début en tentant de sauver vainement les villageois. Dans tous les cas, ces derniers seraient sévèrement punis pour leur révolte ; ils devaient être conscients de leur sort depuis le début, de toute façon. Kuroobi avait raison depuis le départ : Nami ne leur apporterait que des ennuis. Mais, après les événements d'aujourd'hui, il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle se montrerait bien plus docile. Pour le moment, il lui fallait retourner à Arlong Park.

Allongé par-terre, Usopp entrouvrit un œil. Sa supercherie était manifestement parfaite, étant donné qu'il avait trompé Smack. Ce dernier rebroussait chemin et le laissait tranquille ; néanmoins, il ne parvenait pas à se sentir entièrement soulagé pour autant. Probablement parce qu'au final le reste de l'équipage devrait se charger de lui. Inutile de s'en soucier, ils étaient des monstres ! Pourquoi s'angoissait-il pour rien ?

Zoro était gravement blessé et, en raison de son manque de soins, s'affaiblissait à chaque minute qui passait. Enfin, il était anormalement fort, il saurait surmonter la douleur, lui. Même s'il n'avait pas du tout l'air en point ces derniers temps... Non, il ne pouvait pas penser de cette manière. Quant à Luffy, un des villageois était sûrement allé le sauver. Les pirates coulaient comme des enclumes au contact de l'eau de mer. On ne pouvait franchement pas le laisser tout seul. Toutefois, dans la mesure où Luffy représentait le dernier espoir de Kokoyashi, il serait forcément secouru, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne laisseraient assurément pas cette opportunité leur glisser entre les doigts. Surtout que Luffy ne mourrait pas aussi bêtement.

Il faudrait tout de même un petit moment pour le ranimer si jamais les secours étaient trop tardifs. Au final, seul Sanji était en état de se battre. Or, peu importait sa puissance, il n'était pas capable de combattre trois, voire quatre tritons simultanément. Avec sa stupide chevalerie, il finirait par se faire tuer, car il ne leur pardonnerait jamais ce qu'ils avaient fait subir à Nami. Nami...

_« Je ne vous laisserai pas intervenir dans mon business. »_

_« Arlong a tué sa sœur Nojiko sous ses yeux et lui a fait croire que c'était de sa faute. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici ? Quittez cette île ! »_

Nami... Était celle qui avait le plus souffert. Elle ne s'était jamais reposée sur quiconque et avait tout enduré seule. Lui-même ne serait jamais capable d'une telle résistance. Il aurait craqué bien avant. Luffy était parvenu à la mettre à bout et à attendre ses appels au secours qu'elle enfouissait depuis le début. Et lui n'était qu'un lâche. Comment avait-il pu envisager de lui faire face après avoir fui son combat ? Il s'était juré de devenir plus brave lorsqu'il avait rencontré Luffy, autant pour ses propres intérêts que ceux de son capitaine.

Et Kaya, comment pourrait-il la regarder dans les yeux, si jamais elle apprenait qu'il avait laissé tomber une amie dans le besoin ? Shanks aussi... Sans compter sa mère. Décidément, seule la honte lui permettait de rassembler ses forces. Bien sûr qu'il avait peur, ses jambes tremblaient et menaçaient lâcher sous son poids ; néanmoins, il se sentirait encore pire s'il abandonnait maintenant. Parfois, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix : en l'occurrence, il lui fallait combattre. S'étant relevé, il se tourna vers le triton qui s'était éloigné.

« Eh, sale poisson, ne pense pas que tu m'as eu ! »

Usopp avait crié de toutes ses forces. Il y avait une certaine distance entre eux, lui conférant un avantage certain. Il avait des chances de gagner. Après tout, il avait vaincu Gin ; bon, d'accord, avec l'aide de Sanji, mais quand même. Il était capable de gagner, il devait y croire. Ne laissant pas le temps à Smack de se rapprocher, celui-ci envoya une série de billes explosives, lesquelles furent en partie évitées. Seule la dernière le prit par surprise et explosa en plein sur son visage, laissant au jeune étudiant le temps de rajouter de la distance : l'heure n'était pas aux risques.

Ayant une âme créatrice, le Sénégalais avait confectionné divers missiles, dont un au tabasco destiné à la bouche de Luffy autant qu'aux yeux des ennemis. Malheureusement pour lui, son adversaire avait de bons réflexes et parvenait à esquiver la plupart de ses offensives. Tant qu'il n'était pas trop proche, rien n'était perdu. Enfin, c'était compter la présence d'un petit étang dans lequel l'homme-poisson pouvait s'approvisionner afin d'envoyer des balles d'eau.

Toute trace de courage disparut lorsqu'il vit le niveau d'eau baisser de manière drastique. Son visage devint subitement blême. Ses intentions n'étaient plus les mêmes, il en était venu aux méthodes extrêmes. Usopp ne pouvait pas rester là, ou bien il se ferait tuer à coup sûr. Son instinct de survie reprit le dessus et il courut se cacher dans la petite forêt juste à côté, en espérant en sortir indemne. Il n'était plus question de gouttes d'eau , mais de plusieurs litres projetés à la même puissance. S'il se faisait ne serait-ce qu'effleurer, il rejoindrait aussitôt sa mère.

Tandis que Smack s'approchait, Usopp s'accroupit et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras en guise protection, comme si cela pouvait lui être utile. Il ne put être un témoin oculaire du massacre d'une partie de la forêt, ayant fermé les yeux. Celui-ci les rouvrit uniquement après avoir entendu un grand bruit qu'il ne saurait décrire ; le jeune homme fut accueilli par une image de forêt rasée. L'attaque l'avait manqué d'une dizaine de centimètres : qu'il était heureux d'être en vie. Il aurait volontiers remercié tous les dieux possibles, si seulement le temps ne lui manquait pas. Dans cette bataille, chaque seconde comptait.

Après une telle attaque, l'homme-poisson avait assurément besoin de quelques instants pour récupérer. Aussi court durât cette ouverture, il devait miser dessus, en plus de l'effet de la surprise : après tout, il avait survécu. Ses jambes risquaient de s'écrouler sous son poids à n'importe quel moment tellement elles tremblaient ; à tel point qu'il ne les sentait presque plus. Cependant, s'il ne saisissait pas cette occasion, il le regretterait. Enfin, peut-être pas, puisqu'il serait mort. Il ne pouvait pas perdre la vie maintenant, il devait encore construire une machine pour guérir Kaya.

Songer à son amie d'enfance renforça sa motivation. Il devait déstabiliser son adversaire avec la première attaque ; un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il savait exactement quel missile utiliser. Un air de surprise se manifesta sur le visage de Smack lorsqu'il sortit de la forêt. Usopp refusa néanmoins de lui accorder le moindre répit et tira sur lui : même s'il arrêtait cette attaque avec sa main, il serait forcément affaibli.

Par chance, son missile blanc atteignit le visage de son ennemi, éclatant au niveau de son nez, juste en-dessous de ses yeux. Une odeur nauséabonde se répandit alors, infiltrant ses narines. Le sourire d'Usopp s'élargit : rien ne valait un œuf pourri pour faire basculer l'issue d'un combat. Smack poussait des cris, trahissant son humiliation de même que son inconfort. Il était plein d'ouvertures : le combat touchait à sa fin.

Telle une machine, le jeune Sénégalais enchaîna les attaques, notamment les billes explosives, faisant reculer son adversaire un peu plus à chaque fois. Ce dernier finit par perdre l'équilibre dans le petit étang asséché maintenant boueux. À présent confiant, il s'approcha tout en continuant à vider ses munitions. À défaut d'être inconscient, il l'avait au moins rendu incapable de contre-attaquer de manière précise. Il était temps d'en finir. Il échangea son lance-pierres contre un marteau qu'il conservait toujours dans son sac. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire plus de mal à Nami.

Le petit outil s'abattit à plusieurs reprises sur le corps du triton. Usopp ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre. Il n'avait pas le droit de laisser tomber les insulaires, en particulier leur amie. Arrêter Smack constituait son devoir, il pouvait au moins aider un minimum ses compagnons. Son ennemi arrêta progressivement de se défendre pour être finalement à sa merci, sa conscience l'ayant quitté. Du sang éclaboussa sur sa salopette, or il ne cessa vraiment ses mouvements qu'au moment où des gouttes du liquide écarlate tachèrent son visage. Seulement à cet instant-là remarqua-t-il l'étendue des dégâts.

Le visage ensanglanté du triton le choqua plus que tout. Sa bouche entrouverte dévoilait ses multiples dents cassées. Avait-il véritablement fait tout cela ? En dépit de la vue de ce massacre, Usopp ne parvenait pas à se sentir mal au fond de lui-même. S'il n'avait pas gagné, c'était lui qui se retrouverait de la sorte. C'était manger ou se faire manger, tout simplement. Il ne pouvait de toute manière pas rester ici, il lui fallait retourner à Arlong Park pour aider ses amis. Tout irait bien, il en était persuadé.

Alors pourquoi tremblait-il ?

 

« Luffy ! »

Zoro fronça les sourcils en voyant la scène devant lui. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ce poulpe, son capitaine allait se noyer en raison de sa malédiction. Si seulement il n'était pas blessé, il aurait pu s'occuper de tous ces ennemis en un clin d’œil, Arlong y compris. Saleté de corps qui guérissait trop lentement. Il lui fallait sauver Luffy immédiatement, il ne le laisserait pas mourir aussi facilement. Son capitaine valait mieux que cela. Pourtant, ses intentions étaient entravées par cet homme-pieuvre à six bras, lequel tenait une épée dans chacune d'entre elles.

Ses mouvements étaient presque ceux d'un amateur : pensait-il que le nombre de sabres était proportionnel à la force ? Quel idiot naïf. Ce que Zoro comprenait encore moins, c'était comment il avait mis la main sur un katana aussi rare. Son maître lui en avait parlé ; il s'agissait de Shûsui, un des Ô Wazamono. Son adversaire ne méritait pas de le manier ; lui-même avait besoin d'un troisième sabre, celui qu'il avait emprunté à l'insulaire ne survivrait pas à l'affrontement. Sans compter Kitetsu, qu'il lui faudrait rendre.

« C'est un beau sabre que tu as là. Ça ne te dérange pas que je le prenne, je suppose, une fois que je t'aurai battu ?

\- Nyu ! Essaye toujours, humain ! Encore faut-il que tu réussisses à me vaincre ! »

Zoro esquissa un sourire machiavélique. Encore un de ces imbéciles qui se croyaient puissants parce qu'ils maniaient un nombre de lames supérieur à la moyenne. Celui-ci se jeta sur lui, et il dévia ses attaques sans problème. Ce combat était d'un ennui... Il aurait préféré combattre cet Arlong, qui lui au moins semblait fort. Mais, d'abord, sa priorité était de sauver Luffy. Alors qu'il repoussait une autre offensive, le Japonais remarqua que l' « homme au moulin », comme le nommait son capitaine, faisait quelques gestes discrets de la main, comme pour faire passer un message.

N'étant pas aussi stupide que le cuisinier pervers, celui-ci comprit très bien ce qu'il essayait de lui communiquer : il allait se charger de récupérer Luffy. En temps normal, Zoro aurait été offusqué de laisser quelqu'un faire son devoir à sa place, or cela l'arrangeait dans le cas d'espèce. De cette façon, il pouvait tuer tous ces hommes-poissons sans avoir à bâcler le travail pour sauver cette enclume simple d'esprit.

Toutefois, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait l'intention de faire durer ce combat plus longtemps. Cet homme-pieuvre possédait certes une force incomparable à celle d'un humain normal, néanmoins, elle était gâchée par son manque de technique au combat à l'épée. Ce n'était pas avec de tels adversaires qu'il deviendrait suffisamment fort pour vaincre cet homme. Ce dernier l'avait laissé en vie car il avait reconnu son potentiel, et Zoro n'avait aucunement envie de le gâcher de la sorte. Il le surpasserait, il n'en doutait pas une seconde. Et, pour commencer, il allait mettre fin à cette altercation.

Prêt à exécuter l'une de ses attaques classiques, « Onigiri », le jeune homme aux cheveux verts s'arrêta net, ses lames à quelques millimètres de la peau de son adversaire. Non, pas maintenant... Se tordant de douleur en raison de sa blessure qui le relançait, Zoro jura en japonais. Pendant ce temps, un large sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Octo, persuadé qu'il était à l'origine de cette réaction. Clamant haut et fort l'efficacité de sa technique à six épées, il méprisa l'humain du regard, lequel se maudit de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de l'achever. Comment pouvait-il même envisager la possibilité de l'avoir blessé ?

Incapable de se relever, Zoro agonisait par-terre. Sa blessure s'était remise à saigner. Non loin, les habitants de l'île poussèrent des cris désespérés, espérant l'encourager. Maintenant qu'une lumière d'espoir s'était présentée à eux, ils refusaient de la laisser s'éteindre. Malheureusement, ils n'étaient que trop conscients de leur impuissance face aux tritons : jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ils n’avaient jamais vu un humain parvenir à en blesser un. Avant d'avoir l'occasion d'intervenir, Octo saisit l'épéiste et le jeta en l'air, avant de tournoyer avec ses sabres, se transformant en tourbillon de lames. Ce jeune homme, en retombant, allait se faire déchiqueter !

Dans le désespoir du moment, nul n'avait remarqué qu'il tenait toujours les trois katanas fermement, aussi surprenant que cela pût paraître. S'il y avait une chose qu'on ne lui retirerait jamais, c'était sa fierté. Il avait juré à Luffy qu'il ne perdrait plus jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, peu importaient les difficultés. Alors, perdre contre cet amateur était la pire humiliation qu'il pourrait subir, même en prenant en compte son état actuel. Et il refusait d'être vaincu à nouveau, surtout par lui. Resserrant son emprise sur les sabres, Zoro fit volte-face au moment où il entra en contact avec son adversaire.

La suite se déroula si vite que les insulaires n'étaient pas certains d'avoir tout compris. Il n'empêchait que l'homme-pieuvre se trouvait à présent à terre, une large coupure ensanglantée au niveau de l'abdomen. Zoro, toujours penché en avant en raison de l'attaque qu'il venait d'exécuter, se releva lentement, tandis que le sabre qu’il avait emprunté quelques minutes plus tôt se fissurait, pour enfin se briser. Il avait vu juste : il n'avait pas survécu à ce combat.

« Merci, Yubashiri. »

Le Japonais aux cheveux verts lâcha le manche de ce sabre sans âme puis se tourna vers la dépouille de sa victime, avant de saisir Shûsui. Cette lame d'exception n'avait pas mérité d'être maniée par cet épéiste de bas étage. Dorénavant, il en prendrait soin. Sans perdre un seul instant, il se tourna vers Arlong tout en pointant Shûsui dans sa direction d'un air menaçant. C'était à son tour, à présent.

 

Sanji, de son côté, était lui aussi occupé. Alors qu'il avait été sur le point de sauver Luffy, ce poisson karatéka s'était mis en travers de son chemin. Il aurait bien hurlé à la tête de gazon d'y aller, si lui non plus n'avait pas trouvé un adversaire. Bien que Genzô semblât s'être porté volontaire, une incertaine angoisse l'habitait : si ses doutes s’étaient dissipés peu de temps après leur rencontre, le cuisinier restait incertain quant au sexe de son capitaine depuis leur arrivée sur l'île. Son corps avait semblé si frêle, si délicat, lorsqu'il l'avait transporté dans l'eau. Sa taille fine, ses hanches plus larges.

Le seul mystère dans son physique demeurait son manque de poitrine : même trempé, il restait incroyablement plat. Peut-être l'aplatissait-il... Enfin, elle. Ou il. Sanji ne savait pas. Que devait-il croire ? Son instinct ou les paroles de son ami ? Dans l'hypothèse où Luffy était véritablement une fille, pourquoi le cacher ? Le blond se rendit subitement compte avec horreur que cela signifierait qu'il avait frappé une femme. Comment avait-il pu commettre une telle atrocité ? Ses parents seraient morts de honte. Sanji peinait à imaginer leurs expressions dégoûtées, ayant du mal à se remémorer leurs visages avec précision. Cela faisait presque la moitié de sa vie qu'il ne les avait pas vus, et la dernière image qu'il possédait d'eux n'était guère plaisante. Ce n'était néanmoins ni le lieu ni le moment de ressasser de tels souvenirs. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour eux.

Les coups de son adversaire étaient de la rigolade à côté de ceux du vieux chnoque. Il ne pouvait cependant nier qu'il possédait une certaine technique, même s'il s'en moquait éperdument. À la place, il enchaînait les attaques en veillant à ne pas lui laisser une seconde de répit. À chaque fois qu'il combattait, une rage profonde l'envahissait. Le cuisinier au sourcil étrange se rappelait de sa faiblesse, l'impuissance qui l'avait habité neuf années plus tôt, le fait qu'il avait laissé ses parents mourir sous ses yeux et cet homme faire une telle chose à son corps.

Pourtant, il remarqua que sa colère était en ce moment plus atténuée. La cause ? Luffy, bien évidemment. II avait commencé à changer depuis qu'il avait appris de sa bouche la vérité sur les pirates. S'il était véritablement une fille, il devrait probablement la demander en mariage. Quoique non, en fait. Il ne pouvait pas trahir Nami de la sorte.

Songer à la ravissante demoiselle en détresse le ramena tout de suite à la réalité. Apparemment, il s'était comporté bizarrement, car son adversaire le regardait d'un air désabusé. Aucune importance, il allait le mettre au tapis en moins de deux. Les deux combattants s'affrontèrent au corps à corps durant de longs instants, jusqu'à ce que le sol sous Sanji devînt non existant. Il ne put que constater avec horreur que son ennemi l'avait attiré jusqu'au bassin dans lequel il tomba. Après tout, l'eau représentait l'air de jeux des tritons. Il s'était fait avoir.

Avant d’avoir l'occasion de remonter à la surface, Kuroobi plongea à son tour et lui barra le passage. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, l'eau était gelée. Il n'avait décidément pas de chance. Fort heureusement, son entraînement des neufs dernières années n'était pas inutile. Malgré la résistance de l'eau, Sanji parvenait tout de même à asséner des coups de pied à son ennemi qui avait l'air de les sentir. Avec une dernière offensive, celui-ci se dépêcha de rejoindre la surface qu'il n’atteignit jamais. Il avait besoin de respirer, enfin ! Sa capacité de mouvement fut réduite à néant quand le triton l'enserra avec ses bras.

Le blond sentit tout d'un coup la pression croître. Kuroobi l'emmenait au fond dans le but de le tuer avec le poids de l'eau. Eh bien, trop faible pour se battre lui-même ? Il l'avait même fait tomber dans le bassin relié à la mer de manière à augmenter ses chances de le vaincre. Un simple humain lui faisait donc aussi peur...

Sanji cracha ce qu'il lui restait d'oxygène tandis que l'homme-poisson remontait presque à la surface afin de renouveler l'opération. Comme s'il allait le laisser faire. Dans un dernier instant de conscience, il remarqua un détail intéressant sur son épaule : des branchies. Il y posa en vitesse sa bouche dans le but de lui couper sa respiration. Celui-ci se débattit, avant de finalement perdre connaissance, le libérant enfin.

Sans perdre la moindre seconde, le vainqueur remonta à la surface, respirant à pleins poumons l'air qui lui semblait délicieux puis cracha l'eau qu'il avait ingurgitée. Avec les forces qui lui restait, il se hissa hors de l'eau, espérant en vain obtenir quelques secondes de répit : Zoro pointait Arlong du bout du sabre et, à en juger la transpiration sur son visage et le sang sur son torse, il ne ferait pas long feu. Qu'est-ce qui prenait autant de temps pour sauver Luffy ?

 

Genzô courut le plus discrètement possible vers l'endroit où il pensait que Luffy se trouvait. Plus de deux minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées lorsqu'il atteignit le rivage. Sans perdre la moindre seconde supplémentaire, celui-ci plongea dans l'eau glacée en espérant qu'il ne se trouvait pas trop loin. Il ne savait pas où Arlong l'avait envoyé avec précision. Plissant les yeux, il scruta les profondeurs, heureux qu'il ne fasse pas nuit. Cela aurait compromis toute chance de l'apercevoir.

Une ombre rouge attira soudain son attention. Le voilà ! Il avait touché le fond ; il aurait par conséquent besoin de plus d'air pour le rejoindre. Remontant à la surface pour inspirer profondément, Genzô retourna bien vite dans l'eau. Il ne pouvait pas perdre plus de temps. Il espérait que le jeune garçon était encore vivant. Les amis de Nami représentaient leur dernier espoir ; peu importait que Luffy fût un pirate, ils en étaient arrivés à un point où n'importe qui ferait l'affaire. Et si Nami lui faisait confiance...

Ignorant son niveau d'oxygène qui diminuait, ne songeant qu'à la victoire, l'homme au visage balafré rejoignit enfin le noyé. Les pirates coulaient vraiment comme des enclumes : un corps humain finirait par flotter. Poussant ces pensées glauques hors de son esprit, il attrapa le bras du plus jeune, soulagé de voir que celui-ci ne s'étirait pas, mais inquiet de ne constater aucune réaction de sa part. Genzô réalisa avec horreur qu'il avait déjà sombré dans l'inconscience ; cela n'avait rien d'étonnant d'un côté, au bout de trois minutes passées sous l'eau.

Ses jambes remuèrent comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui était indirectement le cas. Après de longues secondes qui parurent durer une éternité, il atteignit la surface. Tandis qu'il crachait l'eau qu'il avait ingurgitée, Luffy ne réagissait pas. Non non non, pourvu que tout ne soit pas trop tard... Il ne pouvait en revanche rien faire tant qu'il ne se trouvait pas sur la terre ferme. Contrairement aux tritons, les humains étaient sacrément limités dans l'eau. Il avait besoin d'un endroit où allonger le corps du jeune garçon afin de le réanimer.

Heureusement, le bord de l'eau se trouvait non loin. Faisant abstraction du froid qui engourdissait ses muscles, le père adoptif de Nami se rendit compte qu'il avait arrêté de respirer. À présent, chaque dixième de seconde comptait. Son cerveau subirait des séquelles irréversibles s'il ne se remettait pas vite à respirer. Ses vêtements étaient dans le chemin, l'empêchant de pratiquer un massage cardiaque avec efficacité. Genzô les écarta en vitesse, pour immanquablement tomber sur un spectacle plus que surprenant.

 

« On échange ! »

Telle fut la phrase qui sauva in extremis Zoro et Sanji, lesquels s'étaient chargés de retenir Arlong le plus longtemps possible en attendant le retour de leur capitaine. Le premier, affaibli par la fièvre, avait été sur le point de se faire achever par le triton, lequel avait été effrayé par son regard. Aucun être humain n'était capable de lancer un regard aussi déterminé et provocateur tout en se trouvant au bord de la mort. Il doutait même qu'un homme-poisson en fût capable. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : il s'agissait d'un démon. Et Arlong refusait de laisser un tel allié aux côtés des humains.

Le second, affaibli par l'eau et sa bataille contre Kuroobi et lui, avait tenté de secourir son camarade, en vain. Il avait été sur le point de refaire un essai, lorsqu'il sentit une main agripper son col. Les deux humains eurent simultanément un mauvais pressentiment et ne purent s'empêcher de grimacer. Leur instinct avait eu raison, dans la mesure où ils furent projetés en l'air, laissant place à leur idiot de capitaine. Ils étaient bien entendu ravis de voir que celui-ci avait été sauvé, mais était-il honnêtement obligé d'entrer en scène de cette façon ? Les deux pirates ne purent qu'entendre le rire de Luffy avant de s'envoler quelque part sur l'île.

 

Assise dans la maison du docteur, Nami tentait d'arrêter l'hémorragie avec de vieux bandages. Kokoyashi étant coupée du monde depuis huit ans, il avaient dû apprendre à vivre en autarcie, usant par conséquent jusqu'à la corde ces morceaux de tissu. Elle avait essuyé ses larmes depuis bien longtemps. Même si elle plaçait toute sa confiance dans l'équipage, celle-ci n'avait pas l'intention de les laisser seuls. Elle avait impliqué des étrangers dans cette histoire et ne pouvait pas les laisser subitement tout assumer. Il s'agissait de même de son propre combat et elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de se cacher derrière eux.

Optimiste, pleine de confiance, la jeune femme femme aux cheveux roux saisit son bâton de sa main droite et s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'un grand bruit la fit sursauter. Que s'était-il passé ? Prise de panique, elle sortit de la modeste maison et aperçut dans l'allée principale, par-terre, Zoro, ensanglanté. Comment était-ce possible ? N'étaient-ils finalement pas de taille ? Toute pensée positive qu'elle avait pu envisager s'envola soudain pendant qu'elle courait vers l'épéiste, lequel paraissait de maugréer quelque chose.

« Saleté de capitaine... Je vais tuer Luffy la prochaine fois que je le vois... Oh, tiens, Nami, tu es là ? »

Pourquoi agissait-il comme si de rien n'était ? Sa blessure s'était rouverte et il avait l'air d'avoir été projeté depuis Arlong Park. Aucun humain ne pouvait survivre à une telle expérience !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Luffy est en train de s'occuper d'Arlong. On s'est chargé des autres. Enfin, le cuistot pervers et moi. Pour Usopp, j'en sais rien. Je vais dormir un peu, dépêche-toi d'y aller.

\- Qu-Quoi ? Comment ça vous vous êtes chargé des autres ? Ça veut dire que vous êtes en train de gagner ? »

Trop tard, le Japonais s'était déjà endormi. S'agissait-il de la vérité ? Les hommes-poissons étaient-ils réellement en train de perdre ? Allait-elle enfin être libre ? Serrant le chapeau de Luffy, Nami coula un regard vers le bâton qu'elle avait lâché. Si tout se passait bien, elle n'aurait pas besoin de l'utiliser. La Suédoise d'adoption esquissa un sourire en regardant Zoro, puis se leva. C'était à son tour d'agir.

 

Luffy esquiva un coup de poing d'Arlong puis répliqua d'un coup de pied. Sa première défaite l'avait fait réfléchir. Ou, plus précisément, elle s'était souvenue des paroles de son grand-père remontant à au moins une dizaine d'années. Jusque là, elle n'avait pas compris leur signification. Or, maintenant, tout était clair à ses yeux. Son grand-père lui avait affirmé que, peu importait le nombre d'heures, d'années, qu'elle passait à s'entraîner, jamais elle ne serait plus puissante qu'un homme. Les femmes étaient nées avec un potentiel musculaire inférieur à celui de celui-ci. Cela lui avait toujours paru absurde qu'elle ne serait jamais en mesure de devenir aussi forte qu'elle le souhaitait. Elle n'avait certes jamais battu Ace, mais c'était parce qu'il était exceptionnel.

Depuis son départ de Fuschia, Luffy n'avait à aucun moment rencontré le moindre souci lors d'un combat : elle parvenait à vaincre des hommes adultes entraînés. Trop sûre d'elle, la jeune adolescente n'avait pas songé un seul instant que sa bulle éclaterait en voulant sauver Nami. Le fait que les tritons fussent dix fois plus forts qu'un homme normal ne l'avait inquiétée en rien. Après tout, elle n'était pas un humain normal non plus. Elle était celle qui deviendrait le seigneur des pirates.

Pourtant, voir cet Arlong bloquer aisément ses attaques l'avait déstabilisée. Elle s'était attendue à combattre quelqu'un d'à peine plus fort que ses adversaires précédents. Quelle erreur de sa part. En fait, elle sous-estimait ses ennemis à chaque fois. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait perdu. Cependant, maintenant qu'elle savait, elle le prendrait au sérieux. Elle ne referait plus la même faute : le monde était vaste, qui savait ce qui l'attendrait à l'avenir. Reprenant une position de combat, le pirate se lança à nouveau vers son ennemi.

Ignorant la douleur dans son épaule en raison de la morsure qu'il lui avait infligée, Luffy se concentra sur les crocs. Quand bien même les coups ne l'affectaient en rien, ce qui coupait pouvait s'avérer mortel à la longue. C'était sans compter la puissance faramineuse dans ses mâchoires. Dans cette situation, deux solutions s'offraient à elle : éviter ses morsures ou bien casser ses dents ; la dernière étant la plus sûre. De son côté, Arlong était vraisemblablement conscient de son avantage sur ce point-là, et tenta de la mordre à plusieurs reprises.

Alors que son ennemi arrivait à toute vitesse, la Brésilienne prépara son poing qu'elle lança pile dans les crocs de celui-ci, lesquels se fracturèrent. Elle n'eut néanmoins pas le temps de retirer son bras de sa bouche, car celui-ci l'attrapa de sa main palmée. Il dut pourtant le lâcher lorsqu'un coup de pied sur le flanc l'envoya valser lus loin. Luffy esquissa un sourire : elle lui avait cassé les dents ! Il était plus vulnérable à présent, sinon dépouillé de son atout. Son sentiment de satisfaction fut cependant de courte durée lorsqu'Arlong se releva avec de nouveaux crocs bien aiguisés.

« Stupide humain, tu ne connais donc rien sur les requins ? Leurs dents repoussent plus solides encore ! »

Son plan était manifestement tombé à l'eau. Luffy ne pouvait donc pas compter sur la deuxième solution et devait par conséquent se fier à la première. Ses crocs repousseraient encore et encore et deviendraient de plus en plus dangereux et solides et... Elle regarda les morceaux de dents dans sa main. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'une idée révolutionnaire lui traversa l'esprit. Mais bien sûr, c'était génial ! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas songé plus tôt ? C'était risqué, toutefois elle était prête à tenter le coup. Cela avait l'air amusant.

Luffy se jeta une fois de plus sur Arlong, tout en effectuant son attaque nommée « bazooka ». La puissance de l'impact de cette offensive était telle que même un homme-poisson n'était capable de l'amortir. Avant de le laisser s'envoler plus loin, celle-ci attrapa les crocs, lesquels s'arrachèrent sur le coup. Malgré l'effet de la surprise, le chef d'Arlong Park parvint à atterrir convenablement pendant que le pirate ricanait, visiblement fier de son coup.

« Shishishi, maintenant moi aussi je peux mordre. »

Arlong n'avait encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi exaspérant. Ce misérable humain n'avait pas peur de lui et cela l'énervait. Pire encore, il n'avait pas l'air d'être sérieux. Comment osait-il le sous-estimer à ce point ? Tout dans ses attaques, ses paroles, son comportement montrait qu'il prenait la situation à la légère. Il semblait s'être un peu ressaisi après avoir été secouru – les insulaires paieraient collectivement pour celui qui avait repêché ce pirate -, néanmoins ce combat ne paraissait mener à rien. On aurait dit qu'il s'amusait.

Comment pouvait-on affirmer que son adversaire était sérieux lorsqu'il mettait ses crocs aiguisés par-dessus sa dentition et avait l'air fier ? Il s'agissait tout simplement d'un gamin. Le triton ne voyait pas d'autre terme pour le qualifier. Et, le pire, c'était que ce petit humain parvenait à lui tenir tête. Malgré toutes ses offensives, il n'arrivait pas à le tuer. Il n'était pas normal ; était-ce donc là l'ampleur de la puissance d'un fruit du démon ? Quoique le démon et l'humain présents avaient mis Kuroobi et Octo au tapis ; Smack n'était toujours pas revenu, d'ailleurs.

Quel était ce groupe ? Pour le pirate et le démon, Arlong pouvait comprendre leur puissance. Mais les deux autres ? L'Africain qui lui avait tiré dessus alors qu'il avait été sur le point de tuer Genzô semblait affreusement faible. Comment était-il capable de retenir Smack aussi longtemps ? Quant au blond... Il avait vaincu un triton sous l'eau. Cette victoire n'était pas anodine. Où Nami avait-elle déniché de tels monstres ? Ils n'étaient pas humains, c'était impossible.

Il lui suffisait de vaincre le garçon brun pour récupérer le contrôle de Kokoyashi ; les deux guerriers qui avaient été envoyés en l'air étaient bien trop faibles pour le moment et ne faisaient pas le poids face à lui. Le dernier n'était toujours pas là, peut-être s'était-il entretué avec Smack. Maintenant que la théorie était au point, il ne manquait plus que la pratique. Son adversaire tentait de le mordre lui aussi mais n'y parvenait pas. Encore une preuve montrant qu'il manquait d'expérience.

Plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus Arlong perdait patience. Les hommes-poissons étaient extrêmement dangereux lorsqu'ils s'énervaient ; et il refusait de s'abaisser à ce niveau. Envisager le fait qu'un simple humain l'enrageât à ce point... Quoiqu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple insecte comme les autres : il avait mangé un fruit du démon et par conséquent était possédé. Le démon habitant le fruit qu'il avait avalé était manifestement un petit enfant, à en juger son comportement. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance, il devait l'abattre au plus vite.

 

À bout de souffle, Nami arriva enfin à Arlong Park, cet endroit rempli de mauvais souvenirs. Les habitants de son village se retournèrent en la voyant, apparemment surpris. Trop absorbés par les combats qui avaient eu lieu sous leurs yeux, ils en avaient presque oublié la jeune femme rousse ainsi que la raison initiale de leur venue ici. Ils ne remarquèrent visiblement pas son haut déchiré au niveau de l'épaule gauche ni le sang séché qui y était imprégné. L'ambiance optimiste s'assombrit quelque peu lorsque le chef des tritons l'aperçut.

« Tiens, Nami, il ne manquait plus que toi ! »

Luffy et lui avaient cessé son combat en constatant son arrivée. Chacun des deux la regardait intensément, comme attendant quelque chose de sa part ; elle ignorait quoi. Des frissons la parcourent toute entière lorsque le rire traumatisant d'Arlong résonna dans l'assistance ; elle n'était pas la seule à avoir frissonné, d'ailleurs. Elle ignorait ce qu'il y avait de si amusant, même s'il n'avait jamais besoin d'une raison pour rire. Lorsqu'il arrêta enfin, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. C'était mauvais signe.

« Es-tu sûr de vouloir la sauver, sale humain ? Elle est allée jusqu'à tuer sa propre sœur pour de l'argent ! »

A ces mots, celle-ci se tendit. Il venait d'avouer son crime. Maintenant, Luffy ne voudrait certainement plus la sauver ; pourquoi secourir une meurtrière ? Elle posa ses yeux sur lui, pour s'apercevoir qu'il ne bougeait pas ; il se contentait de la fixer intensément. Qu'attendait-il ? Était-il dégoûté d'elle ? Regrettait-il de lui avoir prêté son chapeau ? Ce serait compréhensible, après tout. Il n'était probablement pas au courant de ce qu'elle avait fait à Nojiko huit années plus tôt.

Autour d'elle, les insulaires s'inquiétaient eux aussi. Ils avaient appris ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là à Arlong Park par le biais de Genzô. Ils étaient par conséquent conscients que Nami n'avait jamais posé la main sur sa sœur, et qu'elle avait uniquement souhaité la sauver ; cependant, Arlong avait profité de sa faiblesse psychologique à l'époque pour lui endosser le poids de ses actes. Il avait pu manipuler son esprit pour la faire se haïr elle-même, et cela avait marché.

Genzô, trempé, rejoignit le groupe, non sans avoir entendu les paroles de l'homme-requin. Comment osait-il ? Nami n'était qu'une victime dans cette histoire, jamais elle n'aurait posé la main sur sa grande-sœur. Les deux filles menaient une vie paisible qui aurait dû continuer éternellement avant son arrivée sur l'île. Il avait assassiné la mère, la fille aînée et torturait la fille cadette. N'avait-il pas fait suffisamment souffrir Nami jusqu'à maintenant ? Il était temps pour lui de la laisser en paix. Ce n'était pourtant pas à lui de parler. L'homme au visage balafré posa ses yeux sur sa fille adoptive, attendant sa réponse. Celle-ci tremblait.

« J.. Je... »

Nami avait envie de pleurer mais se retint. Elle ne pouvait décidément pas assumer sa propre responsabilité. En plus, Luffy ne cessait de la fixer. Son regard était intense, elle ne saurait trouver d'autres mots pour le décrire. Il semblait attendre sa réponse avant de continuer son combat, s'il avait l'intention de le poursuivre. Il récupérerait assurément son chapeau et passerait son chemin en apprenant qu'elle avait véritablement tué Nojiko. Sa sœur lui manquait atrocement ; celle-ci ne lui avait jamais rendu visite, contrairement à Bellemere, et cela lui faisait terriblement mal.

La jeune femme ne se souvenait pas précisément de la façon dont elle était décédée. La seule image qu'elle conservait était celle d'une flaque de sang dans laquelle baignait sa grande-sœur dont le tronc était troué, comme si quelque chose d'assez gros lui avait traversé le ventre. Étrange, elle ne s'était jamais remémoré cette blessure ; pourquoi lui revenait-elle maintenant ? Et, surtout, comment aurait-elle pu la tuer de la sorte ? Nami peinait à comprendre comme elle aurait eu la force, voire l'outil pour la blesser de cette façon.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Comment Nojiko était-elle morte ? Pourquoi avait-elle oublié ? Elle se rappelait qu'elle avait désespérément tenté de la faire partir d'Arlong Park, car cet endroit n'était pas sûr du tout et qu'elle y risquait sa vie. Oui, voilà. Sa sœur était venue le lendemain de la mort de Bellemere pour comprendre pourquoi elle avait intégré la bande d'Arlong, pourquoi elle les avait trahis. Et...

_« Je n'aime que l'argent. J'aurais préféré être adoptée par une famille riche. »_

Voilà d'où venait cette phrase. Cette réplique qu'elle avait prononcée lui était restée dans la tête, sans qu'elle se souvînt précisément du contexte dans lequel elle l'avait prononcée. Pourquoi ses souvenirs lui avaient-ils fait défaut pendant toutes ces années ? Pourquoi avait-elle choisi de ne pas se rappeler ? Était-ce parce qu'elle souhaitait oublier son crime ? Cela n'avait pas marché, elle s'en souvenait clairement. Qu'avait-elle occulté précisément ? Et pourquoi Luffy ne cessait-il donc pas de la fixer ?

Une image traversa soudain son esprit. Qu'était-ce... Nami porta une main sur sa tempe, confuse. S'agissait-il véritablement de... Elle posa son regard sur Arlong ; l'image devint plus claire. Elle ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux d'horreur en réalisant ce que cela représentait. Comment avait-elle pu effacer cette partie de sa mémoire ? Pourquoi avait-elle véritablement cru les paroles du triton ? Cette image, aussi fugace fût-elle, permettait d'expliquer la totalité de la situation.

Dans son esprit, elle voyait Arlong plantant sa main au travers du petit corps terrorisé de Nojiko, laquelle la regardait d'un air suppliant. Elle se souvenait, maintenant. Sa grande-sœur était venue quérir des explications. Afin de la laisser en-dehors du danger, elle lui avait tourné le dos pour la retrouver la morte en se retournant. Puis on lui avait fait porter le chapeau.

« N-Non... »

Sa voix était faible, on peinait à l'entendre, si bien que les insulaires se demandaient si elle avait vraiment parlé. Genzô, de son côté, sentait l'espoir monter en lui. Avait-elle vraiment dit...

« Non ! »

Le regard dans les yeux de chacun changea. Arlong parut ennuyé tandis que les habitants de Kokoyashi sentaient un éclair de joie traverser leur esprit. Avait-elle finalement compris que ce n'était pas de sa faute ? S'était-elle enfin pardonnée pour quelque chose auquel elle n'aurait de toute manière rien pu faire ? Allait-elle accepter la mort de sa sœur au bout de huit années ? Ils ne pouvaient après tout pas laisser la descendance de Bellemere se terminer aussi brutalement. Nami, de son côté, se sentait toute bouleversée : de nombreux sentiments l'envahissaient maintenant qu'elle connaissait la vérité.

« Je n'ai pas tué Nojiko. »

La Suédoise d'adoption releva la tête puis fixa son tortionnaire avec haine. Tout était de sa faute, exclusivement de la sienne, depuis le début. Il lui avait tout pris : sa mère, sa sœur, sa liberté, sa maison, sa joie de vivre. Elle voulait qu'il perde. Elle voulait que Luffy le batte.

« C'est toi qui l'as tuée ! »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Luffy, laquelle avait perdu sa deuxième dentition depuis quelques minutes mais avait déjà oublié. Elle attendait ces paroles et les avait obtenues. Elle n'avait plus besoin de se retenir, elle pouvait enfin le faire payer.

« Laisse-moi faire, Nami ! » 

 


	20. Kokoyashi : Chute d'Arlong Park

Le combat entre Luffy et Arlong faisait rage dans le domaine des hommes-poissons. Le pirate tentait d'avoir le dessus en misant sur la stratégie... Non, en fait, en misant sur sa chance et son intrépidité, mais n'y parvenait pas. Leurs forces étaient sensiblement égales, aussi ne pouvait-elle pas le mener aisément par le bout du nez comme elle avait souvent procédé auparavant. On pouvait de toute manière en dire de même du chef des tritons, lequel n'arrivait pas à écraser ce misérable insecte qu'était cet humain. Même en se propulsant depuis l'eau, le pirate l'esquivait et tentait même de l'attraper en faisant un filet avec ses mains.

En clair, leur bataille ne menait nulle part. Lorsque l'un semblait avoir le dessus, l'autre paraissait gagner en force et en rapidité pour équilibrer la balance. Les coups s'échangeaient, les mouvements changeaient, or il était difficile, voire impossible de dire qui avait le dessus. Puis Arlong parvint à projeter son ennemi dans le bâtiment, où il le rejoignit.

Au lieu de se relever rapidement, comme Luffy l'aurait fait habituellement, elle se mit à examiner la pièce dans laquelle elle avait atterri. Celle-ci était remplie de feuilles et au centre se trouvait un bureau avec du matériel d'écriture. Sûrement une salle de travail. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Cet endroit la faisait frissonner. Elle n'eut toutefois pas l'occasion de trouver la raison de ce qu'elle ressentait dans la mesure où son adversaire suivit aussitôt. Étrangement, ils étaient tous les deux calmes, la tension était visiblement retombée. Il fit un grand sourire en voyant qu'il parcourait la salle du regard.

« Tu veux récupérer Nami, alors tu sais probablement ce qu'elle vaut. Mais tu ne sauras jamais l'exploiter aussi bien que moi !

\- Exploiter ?

\- Bien sûr ! Tu vois toutes ces cartes ? C'est le fruit de nombreuses heures de travail. Grâce à elle, les hommes-poissons retrouveront leur gloire d'antan et prendront leur revanche sur les humains. Ne t'en fais pas, je la libérerai une fois qu'elle aura tout cartographié. Si elle a de la chance, elle aura fini avant de mourir de vieillesse ! »

Arlong se mit à rire. Luffy, de son côté, examinait un crayon. Ce dernier était taché de sang. Pendant que son attention était concentrée dessus, son ennemi pointa à côté de lui une longue lame à dents de scie. À en juger à quel point c'était aiguisé, l'effleurer pourrait décoller sa tête du coup ; il s'agissait d'une arme terrifiante. Pourtant, le pirate restait de marbre et se contenta d'alterner des coups d’œil entre le crayon et la pièce.

« Tu ne peux rien faire contre nous. Nami et moi, nous sommes partenaires. »

A ces mots, Luffy leva la main et saisit une partie de la lame. Arlong, d'abord intrigué par son action, se rendit bien vite compte qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger son arme d'un pouce. Que faisait-il ? Comme pouvait-il avoir la force de la bloquer de la sorte ? Son visage se déformait progressivement par la colère ; le triton frissonna presque lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, la lame se brisa à l'endroit où l'humain avait posé sa main. Comment avait-il fait ?

« Partenaires, tu dis ?! »

Inutile d'être un génie pour comprendre que le pirate bouillonnait de rage. Ce dernier n'attaqua pourtant pas directement son adversaire ; au contraire, il donnait des coups partout dans la pièce, comme pour la détruire. Affolé par ce retournement de situation et par la possibilité de perdre toutes ces précieuses données, Arlong se jeta sur lui dans le but de l'arrêter. Celui-ci était déchaîné et frappait partout, y compris sur son ennemi, lequel peinait à empêcher la destruction de cet endroit si précieux pour lui. Il avait besoin de toutes ces cartes pour se venger des humains et leur faire payer pour l'exil qu'ils leur avaient infligés.

Jusqu'à lors, Luffy n'avait encore jamais vu d'homme-poisson enragé. Tandis qu'Arlong entrait dans cette phase, elle se rendit compte que ses yeux devenaient jaunes et que sa puissance était décuplée. Cela ne l'inquiétait en rien ; elle-même était déjà suffisamment énervée par ce que représentait cette pièce et par les paroles qu'elle venait d'entendre. En détruisant cet endroit, Nami se sentirait mieux. Elle n'allait pas laisser ce type gâcher encore plus la vie de sa navigatrice.

Ignorant les morsures qu'Arlong lui infligeait, l'adolescente persistait dans son action. Les feuilles volaient, le bureau fut expulsé dehors, tout commençait à s'effondrer. Prise dans sa transe, elle était totalement coupée du monde extérieur ; elle n'avait plus qu'un but : démolir ce lieu. Elle ne s'arrêterait pas tant que ce bâtiment ne se serait pas effondré. Plus que tout, elle souhaitait voir le sourire de Nami, savoir que son amie allait mieux et cesserait de pleurer. Elle avait refusé d'agir jusqu'à maintenant tout simplement parce qu'elle ne lui avait rien demandé.

Les murs de la salle s'écroulaient, bientôt le reste du quartier général suivit. Luffy n'avait pas peur des rochers ; elle était en caoutchouc, elle n'en mourrait pas. Arlong, de son côté, était parvenu à lui faire perdre beaucoup de sang avec toutes ses morsures. C'était mauvais signe, il lui faudrait consulter un docteur au plus vite pour récupérer ; ou du moins était-ce ce que Nami, Usopp et Sanji dirait. Zoro ne l'y forcerait pas, étant donné qu'il se moquait pas mal des traitements médicaux. Sacré Zoro...

Une vive douleur dans l'omoplate la déconcentra. Le triton avait manqué son cou de peu et aurait pu l'achever sur le coup. Malheureusement, celui-ci ne lâcha pas prise, la forçant à abandonner son œuvre de destruction dans le but de l'arrêter. La Brésilienne retint un cri étouffé afin de ne pas inquiéter inutilement les spectateurs, en particulier sa navigatrice. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait mal ! La bête enragée était solidement attachée et pouvait lui arracher le bras si elle le désirait. Ce serait embêtant.

Donnant un coup de poing de son bras libre, celui-ci ne lâcha pourtant pas prise. Serrant les dents, Luffy s'aida de ses jambes, tentant de le frapper le plus fort possible. Ce lieu ne ferait pas long feu, mais encore fallait-il qu'elle se charge d'Arlong pour que Nami soit enfin complètement libérée de son joug. Elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner pour avoir fait pleurer sa navigatrice. Une fois qu'elle en aurait terminé, ils retourneraient tous à Paris où ils pourraient commencer leur aventure. Elle deviendrait le seigneur des pirates.

Un bloc de pierre tomba sur l'homme-poisson, lequel commença à perdre connaissance en raison du choc, mais persistait à la mordre à cause de sa rage. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre du temps avec lui, il lui fallait retourner auprès de ses amis. Dans un dernier élan, Luffy frappa de toutes ses forces son adversaire, lequel lâcha prise et vola jusqu'à un mur encore indemne qui s'effondra sur le coup. Haletante, elle jeta un coup d’œil vers lui et s'aperçut avec soulagement qu'il avait enfin perdu connaissance. Étrange, elle ne sentait plus son corps tout à coup...

Le pirate ne saurait dire combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle était tombée. Il lui semblait bien qu'une partie du plafond se trouvait sur elle, étant donné qu'elle sentait un poids. Apparemment, le bâtiment était totalement détruit dans la mesure où elle n'entendait plus rien s'effondrer. Quelle joie... Arlong avait été vaincu, Nami ne pleurerait donc plus. Elle détestait voir ses larmes. Peinant à respirer en raison de la poussière, elle avait tout simplement envie de dormir, mais n'y arrivait pas.

Même si son corps réclamait du repos, son esprit ne l'y autorisait pas. Elle pensait à ce qui se passerait lorsqu'elle retrouverait ses amis. Sanji préparerait un bon plat de viande sans légumes, Usopp raconterait avec entrain comment il avait battu son adversaire pourtant plus fort que lui, Nami sourirait et Zoro... Luffy sentit un frisson la parcourir. Non, en fait, elle était mieux ici. Son épéiste allait la dépecer vivante pour l'avoir envoyé voler de la sorte. Ces pierres étaient terriblement confortables, tout compte fait.

Cependant, la vision de Nami en pleurs ne pouvait lui permettre de rester ici plus longtemps. Elle ne pouvait pas rester sous les décombres et l'inquiéter encore plus. Ses amis l'attendaient avec plus ou moins d'entrain et elle se devait de les rejoindre. Serrant les poings, Luffy monopolisa ses dernières forces pour se relever. Les kilos la séparant de la surface importaient peu ; elle avait la ferme intention de retrouver son équipage et entendait bien la mener à bout. Elle ne pouvait pas les faire attendre plus longtemps.

La première chose qu'elle remarqua lorsqu'elle sortit (avec difficulté, évidemment) des ruines fut le froid. Jusque là, elle ne s'était jamais rendue compte à quel point son corps mouillé supportait mal cette basse température. Elle regarda distraitement le ciel, avant de remarquer quelque chose dont elle avait souvent entendu parler mais n'avait jamais vu. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle serra les poings.

« Nami !! Tu es notre amie !! »

Tandis que des larmes perlaient les yeux de l'intéressée, Luffy tendit la main tout en regardant le ciel. Les premiers flocons de neige tombaient, annonçant le début de l'hiver.

 

La suite s'était déroulée très vite. Les habitants du village natal de Nami avaient couru partout dans l'île afin d'informer les autres de la chute du tyran. À côté de cela, la venue du colonel Mus et de ses subalternes paraissait dérisoire. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus le soutien des hommes-poissons, les insulaires avaient pu leur donner une bonne leçon et récupérer le trésor de la navigatrice. Très vite, un banquet s'était installé, sans prendre en compte les réserves de nourriture qui avaient toujours été serrées ces huit dernières années.

Le docteur, en dépit de sa blessure, avait tenu à soigner les pirates et à participer à la fête. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils étaient libérés du joug d'Arlong après huit années d'enfer. Chacun souhaitait en profiter au maximum. Les combattants avaient eu droit à un bain chaud ainsi que des vêtements secs, un luxe dont ils avaient rêvé depuis leur arrivée sur Kokoyashi. Étrangement, Luffy avait été traitée à part, ce dont nul ne fit vraiment attention.

Malheureusement, en raison de l'état d'autarcie dans lequel l'île était confinée depuis presque une décennie, il y avait une pénurie de nombreuses fournitures ; aussi annoncèrent-ils avec regret qu'ils ne disposaient pas du matériel nécessaire pour soigner la blessure de Zoro. Il ne pouvait que se contenter de vieux bandages usés en attendant de voir un médecin plus équipé, ou mieux, l'hôpital. Comme si le Japonais avait l'intention d'y aller. Mais ils n'étaient pas obligés de le savoir.

Une fois lavés, habillés et soignés, les membres de l'équipage vaquèrent chacun à leurs occupations. Usopp clama sa bravoure face à l'homme-poisson qu'il avait combattu, Zoro partit à la recherche de l'autel afin de rendre Sandai Kitetsu, Luffy avala toute la viande qu'elle trouva, Nami discuta le cœur léger avec des insulaires tandis que Sanji, toujours préoccupé, se dirigea vers Genzô. Si ses doutes étaient véridiques, alors l'homme avait découvert le secret de son capitaine en le sauvant. Cela semblait être un coup bas de sa part, mais il souhaitait une confirmation de sa part et en même temps s'assurer que l'homme ne révélerait rien.

Genzô venait de se servir d'une assiette de gâteaux fourrés, une des spécialités du coin. Le blond en profita pour en prendre un et constata avec surprise du délice en émanant. Il avait maintenant une excuse pour l'approcher ; fort heureusement il était seul, toute l'attention étant concentrée autour de Luffy, Nami et Usopp.

« Ce plat est délicieux. Vous pourrez me donner la recette ? »

L'homme au visage balafré leva la tête et l'examiner une courte seconde avant d'avaler le morceau qu'il avait dans la bouche.

« Je ne suis pas cuisinier. Demande à la personne là-bas, c'est elle qui les a faits.

\- J'irai lui demander, alors. »

Sanji prit une autre bouchée puis s'assit à côté de lui. Comment aborder le sujet, maintenant ? Il ne voulait pas sembler trop direct, après tout il faisait quand même confiance à Luffy. Il voulait juste savoir s'il devait apprendre avec horreur qu'il avait frappé une fille.

« Merci d'avoir sauvé Luffy, tout à l'heure. Je ne vois pas comment on aurait pu le repêcher.

\- Ne me remercie pas. Je ne pouvais pas laisser un ami de Nami mourir de la sorte.

\- D'ailleurs... Vous n'avez rien remarqué en le sauvant ? »

 

_Genzô écarquilla les yeux. Il lui fallut toute la volonté du monde pour se concentrer sur le massage cardiaque en ignorant ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Au bout de plusieurs instants à tenter de la réanimer, le pirate cracha enfin de l'eau puis toussa, montrant que l'air était revenu dans ses poumons. Pendant qu'elle reprenait ses esprits, il ne put s'empêcher de vérifier si ses soupçons étaient fondés. De fines bandes entouraient sa poitrine, laquelle paraissait presque plate ; de même, d'après le peu qu'il voyait de ses hanches, elles étaient plus larges que celles d'un homme._

_Son regard n'était absolument pas celui d'un pervers. Il n'avait de toute façon regardé qu'une seule femme, et elle était morte depuis huit ans. Son attention fut toutefois détournée de ce corps mystérieux lorsqu'il sentit une main agripper fermement son poignet. L'adolescente le fixait d'un air ferme et déterminé qui l'obligeait à la prendre au sérieux. Sa respiration était saccadée, pourtant il sentait qu'elle récupérait progressivement le contrôle de son corps._

_« Ne... Dîtes rien à personne. »_

_Encore abasourdi par sa découverte, Genzô hocha la tête. De toute manière, qu'y gagnait-il à le révéler aux autres ? Il la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle se relevait péniblement, attendant que ses forces lui reviennent. Un détail le turlupinait toujours, et il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander pendant qu'elle lança ses bras vers un arbre plusieurs mètres plus loin se trouvant sur la trajectoire d'Arlong Park._

_« Pourquoi le cacher ? »_

_Luffy tourna la tête vers lui puis sourit à pleines dents. Il entendit à peine sa réponse avant qu'elle s'envole dans le ciel pour combattre à nouveau._

_« Pour réaliser mon rêve. »_

 

Cet homme aux cheveux blonds avait donc des doutes quant au sexe de la jeune travestie. Si elle ne lui avait pas demandé de n'en parler à personne, il aurait pensé qu'il s'assurait qu'il ne révèle pas son secret. Genzô lui aurait volontiers confié la vérité, s'il n'en avait pas juré autrement. Ce n'était de toute manière pas son rôle. Malgré tout, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Luffy ne faisait pas suffisamment confiance à ses compagnons, s'il était bien question d'une histoire de confiance. De plus, en quoi se déguiser en garçon l'aiderait-il à réaliser son rêve ? Quel était-il, d'ailleurs ?

Beaucoup de questions envahissaient sa tête, or il ne lui revenait pas de les poser. Même si cette jeune fille avait sauvé Kokoyashi, il ne pouvait se permettre de s'immiscer dans sa vie privée. Il ne la reverrait probablement pas après son départ, alors quelle importance ? Au moins, Nami semblait entre de bonnes mains : c'était le plus important.

« Non, je n'ai rien remarqué de spécial. Pourquoi ?

\- Non, rien. »

Sur ce, Sanji se leva puis retourna vers le buffet, l'expression de son visage étant indescriptible. Il se sentait à la fois ennuyé et soulagé. Il n'avait donc pas frappé de femme, mais il s'était tout de même trompé. Comment était-ce possible ? Il ne comprenait pas. Complètement à l'ouest, il se resservit d'un des gâteaux fourrés lorsque l'objet de ses pensées s'approcha de lui, la bouche pleine. Il ne comprit que quelques fragments de ses phrases ; apparemment, il voulait la même nourriture lorsqu'ils seraient rentrés. Pourquoi pas, tant qu'il parvenait à mettre la main sur la recette.

Sa bonne humeur revint subitement au moment où une déesse aux cheveux écarlates se dirigea vers eux à la fois pour prendre à manger, mais aussi pour s'enquérir de leur état. L’œil en cœur, Sanji lui assura immédiatement que tout allait pour le mieux du monde, tant qu'elle se trouvait à ses côtés. Il ne remarqua pas qu'elle l'ignorait royalement ; sa seule présence suffisait à réchauffer son organe vital. Elle était saine et sauve, il l'avait secourue en tant que prince. Tout était parfait.

« Eh, Nami, tu rentres avec nous, hein ? » demanda Luffy entre deux bouchées de viande.

Sanji tendit tout à coup l'oreille. L'intéressée, de son côté, se retrouvait confrontée à un choix : rester ou repartir. Aurait-elle le cœur de quitter à nouveau Kokoyashi ? D'un autre côté, elle avait réellement envie de repartir avec ses amis qui l'avaient sauvée. Elle se sentait bien en leur compagnie et souhaitait rester avec eux pour toujours. Cela pouvait sembler terriblement cliché, pourtant c'était ce qu'elle ressentait. Maintenant, il lui fallait vivre dans les meilleures conditions possibles là-bas, et elle avait une petite idée derrière la tête.

« J'aimerais bien, Luffy, mais le loyer coûte très cher, tu sais. »

A ces mots, Sanji fut le premier à réagir, ne laissant même pas à son capitaine l'occasion de râler.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Nami chérie ! J'ai plein de place dans ma maison, tu peux venir habiter gratuitement si tu veux !

\- Merci, Sanji.

\- Moi aussi je veux vivre avec vous ! S'exclama Luffy, un morceaux de viande à la main. Ah, mais du coup, ça veut dire que Zoro viendra aussi !

\- La tête d'algue ?! Qu'est-ce que...

\- Sanji, intervint Nami d'une voix faussement douce. Tu ne trouves pas qu'on serait mieux tous ensemble ?

\- Mais bien entendu, Nami de mon cœur ! Le sniper peureux peut venir aussi, dans ce cas !

\- Je crois qu'on parle de moi... » murmura le Sénégalais quelques mètres plus loin.

Ravie d'avoir obtenu un confort de vie gratuitement, la navigatrice se servit un verre qu'elle but en souriant. Elle se sentait heureuse. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas souri ni ri de la sorte, c'était si agréable. Tout s'annonçait pour le mieux. Elle avait hâte de commencer sa nouvelle vie, où rien ne pourrait plus l'atteindre. Elle observa les deux garçons, lorsqu'un fait quelque peu important lui revint en mémoire : les pirates. Normalement, Luffy devrait être possédé, or il semblait tout-à-fait normal.

« Luffy, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas un démon ? »

Le capitaine et le cuisinier la regardèrent comme si elle avait demandé pourquoi le soleil se levait et se couchait tous les jours. Sa question était-elle si surprenante ?

« Pourquoi je devrais l'être ? C'est pas ça être un pirate. Un pirate est une personne libre. Et le seigneur des pirates est l'être le plus libre du monde. C'est pour ça que je veux devenir le seigneur des pirates ! »

Qu'est-ce que... Ses paroles remettaient en cause tout ce que le Gouvernement mondial racontait depuis toujours. Les pirates n'auraient-ils donc rien à voir avec les fruits du démon et inversement ? Ou bien...

« Tu veux dire que la légende des Morganias et des Pacificateurs est vraie ?

\- La quoi ? » demandèrent les deux compères, visiblement perdus.

Nami soupira, exaspérée. Comment, ils n'en avaient jamais entendu parler ? Mais d'où sortaient-ils ?

« Il s'agit d'une légende urbaine d'après laquelle il existe deux types d'utilisateurs de fruit du démon. Les Morganias, qui détruisent tout sur leur passage et qui ne pensent qu'à l'assouvissement de leurs désirs, et les Pacificateurs, qui ont pour vocation de réaliser leurs rêves sans chercher à créer des conflits. »

Luffy et Sanji clignèrent des yeux puis se regardèrent d'un air béat.

« Ça pourrait tenir la route... » dit Sanji, l'air songeur.

Le capitaine, de son côté, ne répliqua rien et se contenta de vider le buffet avant de trottiner ailleurs, à la recherche de plus de viande. Il n'avait absolument pas l'air convaincu, remarqua Nami. Cependant, elle s'en moquait bien. Buvant une dernière gorgée de son verre, elle tourna les talons puis se dirigea hors du village. Il lui restait quelque chose à faire.

 

Zoro jura une énième fois. Il y avait un problème sérieux avec cette forêt ; impossible de retrouver l'autel. Comment était-il censé rendre Sandai Kitetsu s'il ne parvenait pas à retrouver l'endroit d'où il provenait ? Il avait promis à cet... Esprit de le lui remettre lorsqu'il se serait chargé des hommes-poissons. Cela l'embêtait, étant donné qu'il était rare de trouver un sabre de cette qualité, toutefois les insulaires avaient l'air d'y tenir, à en juger l'état impeccable dans lequel il se trouvait. Ceux-ci semblaient se relayer pour l'entretenir, ou bien était-ce la charge de l'un d'entre eux.

Cela ne l'intéressait guère de toute façon. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il lui fallait se séparer de ce katana qu'il aurait bien aimé garder. Néanmoins, en tant qu'épéiste d'honneur, il ne pouvait se permettre de dépouiller ainsi le propriétaire de cette lame d'exception. Au moins, il avait obtenu Shûsui. Il aurait pu rentrer les mains vides, c'était déjà pas mal. Son maître ne lui avait pas appris à se plaindre.

Tandis que le Japonais aux cheveux verts passait à côté d'un arbre qu'il jurerait avoir déjà vu, il sentit soudain une présence s'approcher. Par réflexe, il se figea et mit la main sur Wadô Ichimonji, auquel il devrait prêter une attention particulière en rentrant en raison du mauvais traitement qu'il avait subi durant son court séjour sur cette île coupée du monde. La personne qui venait vers lui ne dégageait aucune intention malicieuse, elle avait même l'air d'être affreusement normale. S'agissait-il de l'un des villageois ? Pourquoi venait-il à sa rencontre ? Était-ce à cause du sabre maudit ? Devait-il lui rendre directement ?

Une silhouette sortit des arbres ; un homme d'une quarantaine d'années s'approcha de lui, l'air vraisemblablement intimidé. Zoro cessa de dégager une aura menaçante ; cet insulaire n'était pas là pour se battre et, même si c'était le cas, un quart de seconde serait suffisant pour l'achever. En dépit de sa blessure, il ne se laisserait pas abattre.

« Monsieur... Zoro, c'est cela ? »

L'intéressé hocha la tête, lui insinuant de continuer.

« Les villageois et moi avons remarqué que... Vous aviez Sandai Kitetsu en votre possession. Peut-être cherchez-vous l'endroit où il se trouvait ?

\- Effectivement. J'ai cherché partout, mais impossible de le retrouver. Vous préférez que je vous le rende directement ? »

A ces mots, l'insulaire effectua un mouvement de recul, visiblement terrifié ; cela ne fit qu'attirer l'attention du jeune épéiste.

« Je suppose que vous ne savez rien sur ce sabre... A vrai dire, nous ne savons rien non plus, à part qu'il est maudit. Il est présent sur l'île depuis plusieurs siècles. Beaucoup de personnes l'ont volé et sont mortes brutalement quelques temps plus tard, après avoir été apparemment possédées. Et, sans que personne ne sache pourquoi, Sandai Kitetsu s'est toujours retrouvé au même endroit. »

Zoro haussa un sourcil. Quelle était cette histoire ? Effectivement, ce sabre était maudit, il en avait fait l'expérience quelques heures plus tôt, lorsqu'il l'avait découvert. Des faibles avaient manifestement tenté de s'en emparer, ce qui s'était révélé futile en raison de leurs esprits insignifiants qui n'avaient pas tenu le coup. Cela tenait la route, tout compte fait. Toutefois, il n'avait pas eu l'intention de laisser une simple malédiction l'empêcher d'être aux côtés de Luffy et l'avait vaincue.

« Pourtant, vous n'avez pas du tout l'air possédé, alors je vous demande, je vous en prie, au nom de tous les habitants de Kokoyashi, de garder Sandai Kitetsu avec vous. Nous voulons mettre un terme à tous ces siècles de sang. »

Le chasseur de pirates plissa les yeux, puis mit la main sur le sabre en question qu'il sortit de son fourreau ; il remarqua du coin de l’œil le frissonnement de l'homme. Il s'était rendu compte dès le début que l'odeur métallique n'était pas simplement due à la lame. L'esprit maléfique s'était fortement apaisé depuis leur altercation et ne semblait pas prêt de le défier de si tôt. Que de bonnes nouvelles.

« Et elle ne dira rien si je le prends ?

\- Qui ça ?

\- Non, rien. »

L'insulaire ne connaissait donc rien au sujet de l'esprit, ce qui coupait court à ses recherches. Dommage, il aurait bien aimé en savoir plus. Non, ce n'était bien entendu pas à cause de ce sentiment qu'il avait expérimenté en la voyant. Cela n'avait rien à voir du tout. De toute manière, Zoro était pleinement satisfait : il s'était défoulé et avait obtenu deux sabres d'une qualité élevée. Que demander de plus ?

 

Tandis que la neige s'épaississait sur le sol, Nami marchait, la bouche et le nez recouverts par une grosse écharpe qu'elle avait retrouvée dans les affaires de Bellemere. Tellement de choses s'étaient déroulées aujourd'hui qu'elle peinait à croire que tout était fini. Qu'ils étaient libérés du joug d'Arlong. Des insulaires étaient partis avec le bateau du colonel Mus pour rejoindre le continent afin de faire appel à des puissances de l'ordre plus compétentes qui seraient en mesure de les aider à se refamiliariser avec le monde extérieur. Tant d'événements avaient eu lieu en huit ans...

Malgré les difficultés à venir, tout le monde restait optimiste. Tout semblait bien mieux que ce qu'ils avaient enduré ces dernières années. Arlong avait payé de sa vie pour ses crimes : sa liberté, celle des insulaires, le meurtre de Bellemere, des villageois l'autre jour, et surtout Nojiko. Pendant tout ce temps, Nami avait été persuadé qu'elle avait elle-même mis fin aux jours de sa sœur, sans remettre en question cette soi-disant vérité. Le tyran avait profité de sa faiblesse pour lui faire croire tout et n'importe quoi. Quelles autres vérités erronées lui avait-il gravées en elle ? Les découvrirait-elle un jour ?

Il n'empêchait que sa sœur lui manquait. Bellemere était venue occasionnellement lui rendre visite après son décès, lui assurant qu'elle n'était pas seule. La première fois qu'elle l'avait aperçue, elle avait cru être folle ; puis, elle s'était dit qu'elle préférait ce genre de folie à la dure réalité. Elle avait confié ces entrevues à Genzô, lequel ne l'avait pas regardée de travers ; elle le remerciait pour cela. Son père de cœur avait représenté son seul soutien durant ces années de calvaire. Mais tout était terminé, et elle avait d'autres amis sur lesquels compter.

« Nami. »

L'intéressée se figea. Une voix avait retenti derrière elle. Qui... Non, la question ne se posait même pas. Elle avait parfaitement reconnu cette voix. Ce qu'il fallait demander était plutôt comment. Lentement, la rousse se retourna pour tomber face à un spectacle auquel elle n'aurait jamais cru assister un jour. Sa sœur, telle qu'elle se souvenait d'elle, autrement dit à douze ans, se tenait à quelques mètres d'elles en souriant. Un peu plus loin, adossée contre un arbre, se tenait Bellemere, laquelle fumait une cigarette. Des larmes se formèrent dans les yeux de la jeune femme, laquelle crut rêver.

« N... Nojiko... »

Nami l'aurait volontiers serrée dans ses bras, si elle n'avait pas été un esprit. C'était bizarre de considérer que sa grande-sœur était plus jeune qu'elle, cependant elle n'y prêtait pas la moindre attention. Elle était tellement heureuse de la revoir après tout ce temps. Même si aucun contact physique n'était possible, elle s'approcha d'elle et tomba sur ses genoux, lesquels avaient perdu toutes leurs forces. Elle lui avait tant manqué...

« Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue te voir plus tôt, Nami. Sache que je ne t'en veux pas pour ma mort. Tu n'es pas responsable.

\- Nojiko... »

Dépassée par ses sentiments, la Suédoise d'adoption éclata en sanglots. Elle ignora les douleurs dans sa main et son épaule gauches. Elle avait expérimenté de nombreuses émotions et était fatiguée émotionnellement ; pourtant, son corps refusait de dormir en ce jour de fête. Elle avait tellement souhaité entendre ses mots... Même si ses souvenirs lui étaient revenus, elle s'était tout de même sentie coupable de ne rien avoir fait pour empêcher Arlong de l'assassiner.

« C'est la dernière fois que tu nous vois, Nami. »

En huit ans, l'esprit de Bellemere n'avait jamais prononcé mot. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait sa voix depuis sa mort injuste. Celle-ci était à la fois douce et brutale. Nami sentit son cœur se serrer atrocement fort lorsqu'elle prononça ces paroles.

« P-Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu te sentais seule, répondit Nojiko avec un sourire triste. Mais ce n'est plus le cas, à présent. Tu as trouvé des personnes sur lesquelles compter. Tu n'es plus seule, Nami.

\- M-Mais...

\- Nous serons toujours là, même si tu ne nous vois pas. N'oublie jamais que tu n'es pas seule. Beaucoup de gens sont prêts à t'aider. »

Bellemere s'approcha de la jeune femme et posa sa main sur sa tête, ou du moins mima le geste. Quand bien même sa main ne pouvait la toucher, Nami crut presque la sentir. Sa gorge était nouée, elle ne parvenait pas à articuler la moindre syllabe. Elle ne pouvait que regarder sa famille lui sourire avant de la quitter à nouveau.

« Je suis fière de toi, Nami, » dit Bellemere.

Puis elles disparurent aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient arrivées. Encore sous le choc, la Yougoslave ne parvint pas à bouger le moindre muscle. Seules ses larmes coulaient doucement le long de ses joues. Elle ne s'était pas préparée à une telle rencontre, et encore moins à cette séparation. Sa mère et sa sœur étaient décédées une seconde fois, c'était douloureux à admettre. Assise dans la neige au milieu de la forêt, elle était heureuse de constater que nul ne se trouvait dans les alentours pour témoigner d'un tel état.

 

Les flocons de neige tombaient silencieusement, recouvrant progressivement les tombes devant Nami. Cette dernière s'était assise devant elles et les regardait d'un air paisible depuis un certain moment, elle ne saurait dire combien de minutes ou d'heures exactement. En dépit du lieu tragique, elle se sentait bien. Un poids qu'elle portait au fond d'elle-même depuis huit ans s'était subitement envolé, en même temps que la vue d'Arlong et ses subalternes vaincus. C'était fini. Tout irait bien.

La jeune Suédoise d'adoption aurait bien apporté des fleurs ou une quelconque offrande à sa mère et sa sœur, or c'était difficile de s'en procurer et préférait laisser les insulaires profiter des faibles réserves de nourriture dont ils disposaient afin de fêter la fin de cette tyrannie. Dorénavant, elle était libre. Elle pouvait faire ce que bon lui semblait. Elle se sentait si bien que cela lui faisait presque peur : tous ses problèmes avaient disparu en quelques heures. Luffy avait vaincu Arlong et Nojiko lui avait pardonné ses fautes.

Songeant aux défuntes, une larme coula à nouveau le long de sa joue sans pour autant altérer l'expression sur son visage. Elle ne reverrait plus jamais Bellemere ni Nojiko. Leurs adieux étaient définitifs, néanmoins elle n'était plus seule. Nami se réjouissait d'avoir trouvé des amis si chers. Elle n'avait plus peur dorénavant de se lier à d'autres personnes. Elle pouvait enfin vivre pour elle-même. Mais avant cela, elle devait d'abord apprendre comment. Trop de liberté d'un coup était particulièrement déstabilisant.

Des bruits de pas dans la légère couche de neige fraîche attira son attention. La jeune femme ne tourna pas la tête ; un seul habitant de l'île viendrait ici, notamment à cet instant précis. Genzô s'assit à côté d'elle, d'abord sans prononcer mot, profitant du silence. Elle posa la tête sur son épaule, contente de bénéficier d'un moment en paix avec lui, sans avoir à redouter un quelconque triton espion ou bien un autre désastre. Cela paraissait irréel. Nami regarda les trois tombes en face d'eux. Au centre se tenait une croix sur laquelle était gravé « Bellemere » ; il s'agissait de la plus grande. À droite se trouvait l'endroit où reposait Nojiko. Et à gauche...

« Bellemere ne nous a jamais vraiment parlé de lui. Elle ne nous a jamais emmenées lorsqu'elle se recueillait devant sa tombe. »

La rousse coula un regard vers Genzô, lequel resta silencieux. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse de sa part. Aucun des deux n'avait jamais vraiment évoqué ce sujet, si bien qu'il était devenu tabou. Les deux sœurs avaient eu vent de son existence uniquement parce que Bellemere leur avait montré le lieu où il reposait une fois, lorsqu'elles étaient petites. Ce mort l'avait toujours intéressée, dans la mesure où elle ne savait quasiment rien sur lui. Elle n'avait pas pu y songer vraiment ces huit dernières années, elle s'en était rappelé en voyant sa croix.

« Tu lui rends souvent visite, toi ? Après tout, c'était aussi ton enfant. »

A ces paroles, elle le sentit se tendre légèrement. Plus de vingt ans s'étaient écoulés depuis ce jour. Genzô avait toujours tendrement aimé Bellemere, et c'était toujours le cas. Elle s'était retrouvée enceinte à seulement seize ans, alors que lui en avait à peine dix-huit ; elle avait été tellement heureuse après la naissance de leur fils. Les insulaires les avaient poussés à se marier, or le jeune couple avait souhaité prendre son temps. Ils auraient dû se marier environ deux ans plus tard, alors que le bébé avait un an et demi. Le mariage n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Bellemere avait laissé son fils quelques instants dans le jardin, le temps de récupérer quelque chose dans sa petite maison. Lorsqu'elle était revenue, il avait disparu. Les habitants de Kokoyashi avaient passé l'île au peigne fin, en vain. Ce fut quelques heures plus tard que le désastre survint : quelqu'un avait trouvé sa veste sur le rivage, manifestement échoué par les vagues. Et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : d'une manière ou d'une autre, l'enfant était allé dans l'eau et s'était noyé.

Le corps n'avait jamais été retrouvé. Depuis ce jour, Bellemere n'avait plus jamais été la même. Elle s'était laissée ronger par la culpabilité, certaine que la mort de son fils était de sa faute. Elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même et n'avait même pas laissé son fiancé s'approcher. Le mariage, lequel aurait dû se tenir une semaine après, avait bien évidemment été annulé. Genzô savait bien que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Au contraire, il était persuadé que ses sentiments ne s'étaient jamais éteints, comme les siens. Toutefois, la mort de leur enfant avait laissé une blessure bien trop grande qui ne s'était jamais réellement refermée.

Incapable de rester sur cette île où tout lui rappelait son bébé, la jeune mère s'était engagée dans la Marine. Elle avait souhaité recommencer à zéro et racheter sa faute en sauvant le plus de vies possible. Il ne l'avait pas retenue, il en aurait été incapable de toute façon. Elle avait besoin de s'éloigner et il l'acceptait. Il n'aurait rien pu faire.

Ces deux années sans la moindre nouvelle l'avaient énormément angoissé. Chaque jour, il allait chercher son courrier avec appréhension, redoutant une lettre de la Marine annonçant le décès de la jeune femme. Têtue comme elle était, elle serait inévitablement l'un des premiers tués sur le champ de bataille, et cela le terrorisait. Au moment de son départ, le jeune homme avait été trop faible pour lui demander de le contacter régulièrement. L'aurait-elle fait le cas échéant ? Il ignorait la réponse.

Jamais il ne se serait attendu à la voir revenir avec deux jeunes enfants dans les bras, gravement blessée. Dès lors, Genzô se plaisait à penser qu'ils avaient plus ou moins formé une famille. Il était parfaitement conscient du fait qu'il n'était pas un parent à part entière comme Bellemere, néanmoins il avait aimé veiller sur elles, les aider en cas de besoin. Ce dernier cas était particulièrement rare, étant donné que la mère refusait de dépendre de qui que ce fût. Il ne s'en était pas plaint, il avait été heureux de retrouver la femme qu'il aimait.

Le destin était vraiment cruel avec lui. Sur les quatre personnes les plus importantes dans sa vie, il n'en restait plus qu'une. Cependant, Genzô entendait bien l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait. Maintenant qu'Arlong n'était plus, il voulait qu'elle vive sa vie comme elle le souhaitait ; il se doutait déjà de ce qu'elle pouvait désirer : ce groupe d'énergumènes plus étranges les uns que les autres. En clair, elle ne vivrait plus ici, à Kokoyashi. Il était temps pour elle de prendre son envol. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser quelque chose la retenir.

« Je pourrais t'en parler, mais ça ne changerait rien. Pense à toi et toi seule, dorénavant. Ne te soucie plus de nous. Nous irons très bien. »

Genzô lui embrassa le haut du crâne, tout en passant un bras derrière sa nuque afin de poser sa main sur son épaule et ainsi la tenir plus près de lui. On lui avait pris deux de ses trois enfants. Un seul serait en mesure de vivre sa vie. Et il avait l'intention ferme de l'aider autant qu'il pouvait.

« Tu es libre, maintenant. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux. »

Nami frissonna non pas en raison du froid, mais des paroles qu'il venait de prononcer. Quelques larmes coulaient silencieusement le long de ses joues. Elle avait tant attendu ce moment... Elle n'avait pas réalisé l'étendue de sa liberté avant d'entendre ces mots de la bouche de son père adoptif. Elle était... Libre...

La jeune femme fourra son visage dans le torse de l'homme au visage balafré et le serra fort. Celui-ci entoura ses bras autour d'elle et l'enlaça affectueusement. Cela faisait des années qu'ils n'avaient pas été aussi proches. Il la reverrait probablement rarement dès lors, si bien qu'il avait envie de profiter de ce moment, qui serait sans doute le seul avant un bon bout de temps. Ils restèrent de longues minutes dans cette position, lorsqu'il se souvint d'un détail dont il avait voulu lui parler. Il avait longuement hésité, or cela la concernait directement. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui cacher éternellement la vérité.

« Nami... Que sais-tu de ta mère biologique ?

\- Rien. Je sais juste que Bellemere nous a trouvées autour de son corps. »

C'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Il était donc le seul au courant. Genzô prit une grande inspiration, tremblant légèrement. Il ignorait comment elle prendrait la nouvelle, d'autant plus que c'était la cause de bien des tourments, notamment de l'obsession que les tritons avaient eu de Nami lorsqu'ils avaient posé les yeux sur elle.

« Il y a deux ans, tu as failli te noyer. Tu t'en souviens ?

\- Non... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Tu jouais avec Nojiko au bord de l'eau mais tu t'es trop éloignée. Les courants t'ont emportée et tu as coulé. Puis, quelques instants plus tard, tu as été secourue et ramenée au rivage... Par un banc de poissons. »

Nami haussa un sourcil. Des poissons l'avaient sauvée ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Et pourquoi n'avait-elle aucun souvenir de cet incident ? Avait-elle occulté en raison de son caractère traumatisant ? Mais, surtout, elle ne comprenait absolument pas la logique de cette situation. Elle n'avait encore jamais entendu parler de poissons secourant un humain de la noyade. D'ailleurs, quel était le lien avec sa mère biologique ?

« Lorsque Bellemere vous a trouvées sur le champ de bataille, ta mère te tenait fermement. Alors qu'elle essayait de lui faire lâcher prise, elle a remarqué quelque chose sur ses bras. Des écailles. Pas partout, mais à certains endroits. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux écarlates se redressa soudainement, un air interrogateur dans les yeux. Comment cela ? Des écailles sur le bras ? Où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir ?

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle était une sirène, sinon elle en aurait eu partout. Je crois qu'elle était plutôt une descendante de tritons. Je pense que ce sang poissonnier doit remonter à bien longtemps, étant donné que Nojiko et toi êtes complètement humaines... Ou presque.

« Les hommes-poissons ont le pouvoir de communiquer avec les poissons. On dirait que tu en es capable, mais seulement en cas de détresse, en l'occurrence quand tu as manqué de te noyer. Je ne pense pas que tu pourrais véritablement discuter avec eux comme une sirène. Quand Arlong et ses subalternes sont arrivés, tu as immédiatement attiré leur regard. À mon avis, ils ont senti en toi une faible trace de leur sang.

\- Et... Et Nojiko ?

\- Je pense qu'elle était complètement humaine. Elle n'a jamais manifesté de talents propres aux tritons et ces monstres n'ont pas fait attention à elle. C'est pour ça que je pense que votre ancêtre remonte à loin dans votre arbre généalogique, sinon les gênes seraient plus évidents. »

Mais que se passait-il aujourd'hui ? Était-ce le concours des révélations ? À force, Nami ne savait plus comment prendre les paroles de son père adoptif. Elle aurait des ancêtres tritons ? Cela signifiait-il que les humains et les hommes-poissons étaient capables de se reproduire ? Après tout, leur organisme semblait plus ou moins similaire, en dépit des branchies et autres particularités... Poissonnières de cette espèce. À quand ses origines pouvaient-elles remonter ? Avant leur exil ? Comment ses ancêtres hybrides avaient-ils survécu dans un monde discriminatoire ?

Que de questions qui ne trouveraient jamais de réponses. Les deux sœurs s'étaient dit lorsqu'elles étaient jeunes qu'elles ne chercheraient pas d'où elles venaient, étant donné qu'elles ne sauraient jamais rien et que Bellemere leur suffisait. Elles avaient peur de perdre leur mère adoptive en partant en quête de leur famille biologique. Maintenant que tout était terminé, Genzô lui avait appris un détail sur sa mère qui était décédée lorsqu'elle n'avait que quelques mois. Nojiko n'avait pas été assez grande pour conserver certains souvenirs.

Malgré ce qu'Arlong et ses subordonnés lui avaient fait subir, Nami ne détestait pas les hommes-poissons en général. C'était comme détester toute l'humanité à cause d'un criminel. On ne pouvait pas réduire toute une population à certains individus. Elle haïssait Arlong, pas les autres. Apprendre ses origines uniques ne la dégoûtait pas. Cela n'influençait en rien sa vie, étant donné qu'elle tournait en ce moment même une page de son existence. Elle était une humaine normale, après tout.

 

Assis dans une cellule sombre et humide, le colonel, ou plutôt l'ex-colonel Mus maugréait des insultes dans son coin. Comment ces utilisés avaient-ils osé se retourner contre lui ? Plus tôt dans la journée, il avait récolté une belle somme qui lui aurait permis de vivre au soleil pour le restant de ses jours. Lorsqu'Arlong avait été vaincu, il s'était dit qu'il pourrait garder ces millions étant donné qu'il ne recevrait plus de pots-de-vin. Pourtant, les insulaires s'étaient retournés contre eux et les avaient lâchement dépouillés avant de prendre le contrôle de leur bateau pour rejoindre le pays dans le but de les dénoncer.

Celui-ci avait été immédiatement placé dans l'une des cellules en attendant de le juger. Apparemment, on comptait aussi lui faire porter le chapeau pour la mort des marines du même jour. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si ces idiots avaient défié les hommes-poissons. N'importe qui de sensé se serait abstenu de le faire. Cette affaire prenait une tournure qui l'inquiétait au plus haut point : ils avaient besoin d'un bouc émissaire et l'avaient désigné pour ce rôle. Mus refusait par-dessus tout de se faire utiliser. C'était l'inverse, il était celui qui utilisait les autres.

Fort heureusement, il avait plus d'un tour dans sa manche. Il était arrivé un peu avant la mort d'Arlong et avait pu assister à une partie du combat. Après avoir vaincu sa peur en s'apercevant qu'il se battait contre un pirate, il avait chargé l'un de ses subalternes de prendre l'inconnu en photo et s'en était emparé tout de suite après. Si les supérieurs du Gouvernement mondial cherchaient un bouc émissaire, il leur en donnerait un. Il avait de quoi détourner leur attention : un pirate.

Ricanant doucement, Mus esquissa un sourire. Bientôt, il récupérerait son poste et pourrait se remettre à utiliser les autres. Il avait perdu le trésor de cette gamine ainsi que ses pots-de-vin, cependant il pourrait trouver un autre pigeon. Le destin lui avait toujours souri jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela change. Durant son procès, il leur montrerait la photographie de ce dangereux pirate, ce qui suffirait à détourner leur attention. C'était parfait.

Perdu dans ses pensées, l'ex-colonel n'aperçut pas l'ombre arriver jusqu'à lui. Il ne leva la tête que lorsqu'il entendit la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir. Étrange, où se trouvaient les gardes ? Ou bien avaient-ils décidé de le libérer plus tôt pour ses bons et loyaux services ? L'endroit était subitement calme, la température semblait avoir baissé. Son visage fut déformé par la terreur lorsqu'il reconnut la personne devant lui. Non, impossible... Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi ?

« P-Pitié, épargnez-moi, je vous donnerai autant d'argent que vous désirez. »

L'homme resta de marbre et se contenta d'avancer vers lui sans prononcer mot. Mus se sentit soulevé, une pression s'exerça sur sa gorge. Sur le coup, il avait lâché la photographie qui virevolta jusqu'au sol, devant les pieds de son agresseur. Ce dernier se baissa et la prit dans ses mains, avant de l'écraser avec sa poigne et de relever les yeux vers lui. Le traître ne parvenait plus à respirer, il ne put que le supplier de manière pitoyable de l'épargner, ce qui n'arriva jamais.

 


	21. Kuro & Rencontre avec Chopper

Jamais Sanji n'aurait pensé être aussi heureux de revenir sur Paris. Quand bien même voir la neige avait été une expérience intéressante, cela pouvait rapidement virer au cauchemar si on n'était pas suffisamment équipé ; ce qui avait été le cas. Hormis Luffy qui ne s'était pas aperçu de la température glaciale et s'amusait à faire des bonshommes de neige et Nami qui avait grandi à Kokoyashi, les trois autres compères avaient connu le froid, le vrai. En particulier Usopp, lequel n'avait encore jamais expérimenté de température négative. Le pauvre risquait bien de couver un rhume pour les prochains jours.

Si Usopp avait été heureux de retrouver une température positive, même si plutôt froide, cela n'était en rien comparable à l'allégresse du cuisinier lorsqu'il put enfin se racheter un paquet de cigarettes. En dépit de la rapidité de leur séjour, il sentait qu'il aurait craqué s'il avait dû tenir un jour de plus. Fumer lui permettait d'oublier et de détendre son corps meurtri. Il ne savait pas comment il avait survécu avant de tirer sa première bouffée. Pour le moment, il était simplement heureux de n'avoir pas exposé ses secrets à l'équipage. Non pas qu'il ne leur faisait pas confiance, mais il préférait oublier ce qui s'était produit et resterait à jamais gravé en lui.

Tirant sur la troisième cigarette qu'il fumait d'affilée, Sanji s'étira les bras. Sa Nami chérie allait emménager dans sa maison, il avait hâte ! C'était tellement beau qu'il pouvait presque occulter le fait que trois pique-assiettes allaient partager sa vie en même temps. Usopp se ferait discret, il n'en doutait pas, mais quant à Luffy... Cet idiot ne pouvait pas tenir deux secondes en place, comment allait-il rester silencieux les journées ? C'était sans compter que l'algue verte serait forcément là où se trouvait le capitaine. Adieu sa vie de couple avec la belle rousse. Ils auraient pu se faire passer pour de jeunes mariés...

Ricanant dans son coin, Sanji s'éloigna du groupe pour rejoindre sa maison. Il n'assista par conséquent pas à l'aggravation de l'état de l'épéiste, lequel manqua de s'effondrer sur le pirate au chapeau de paille. Malgré son ouïe surdéveloppée lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, le cuisinier n'entendit pas les cris désespérés de la navigatrice en constatant la chute de Zoro. Ce dernier respirait difficilement et grimaçait, preuve qu'il tentait de lutter contre son corps affaibli, en vain. Le manque de soin depuis son combat contre Mihawk n'avait pas aidé sa blessure à cicatriser. Autour de lui, Luffy s'affolait tandis que Nami tentait de garder son calme.

« Zoro !! Ne meurs pas !! Nami, Nami, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?!! Zoro va mourir !! Il...

\- Tais-toi ! Il ne va pas mourir, mais sa blessure est infectée. Il faut l'emmener d'urgence chez un docteur ! Mais comment expliquer qu'il s'est fait taillader sans qu'il appelle la police... »

La navigatrice réfléchissait à toute vitesse pendant que son capitaine hurlait à côté d'elle. Elle n'était pas parvenue à le calmer finalement. Cet idiot ne pouvait-il donc pas tenir en place ? Pourquoi Usopp avait-il décidé de rentrer de son côté, maintenant elle se retrouvait coincée avec deux boulets ? Sanji les avait aussi quittés, affirmant qu'il devait faire les courses et préparer la maison pour les accueillir. Au moins, elle aurait un loyer en moins à payer, elle ferait par conséquent des économies monstrueuses. Décidément, elle avait bien calculé son coup !

Clignant des yeux pour éloigner ces pensées qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le cas d'espèce, Nami chargea Luffy de porter le blessé en attendant qu'elle trouve une solution. S'ils se rendaient aux urgences, il leur faudrait au préalable lui prendre ses sabres, ce qu'il ne supporterait pas. De même, comment expliquer la provenance d'une telle blessure ? Un docteur normal appellerait les autorités sur-le-champ et ils se retrouveraient dans le pétrin. Comment faire ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient laisser l'épéiste dans cet état. Si l'infection avait déjà débuté, alors il fallait agir au plus vite ou bien il perdrait la vie.

Serrant les dents, le trio se dirigea tout de même vers le campus de l'université où ils résideraient encore quelques jours seulement. Ils pouvaient toujours demander à un étudiant en médecine qui garderait plus facilement le silence... Le problème était de trouver quelqu'un de compétent et de consentant. À ces pensées, la jeune Suédoise aux cheveux flamboyants s'arrêta net dans ses pas. Mais bien sûr, pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas songé plus tôt ? Des rumeurs couraient depuis le début de l'année à ce sujet, elle aurait dû y penser tout de suite ! Quelle idiote, ils avaient perdu du temps pour rien. Et le temps était de l'argent.

« Luffy, suis-moi, je sais où trouver un docteur. »

Accélérant le rythme de marche, elle jetait de temps en temps de coups d’œil derrière elle. Le pirate la suivait sans aucun problème et l'épéiste était sur le point de perdre conscience. Qu'il eût tenu aussi longtemps éveillé relevait du miracle. Mais, comme il était courant de le dire, il n'était pas humain. Nul n'aurait survécu à une telle blessure dans un premier lieu. Et encore moins d'êtres mortels seraient parvenus à combattre un homme-poisson. Elle ignorait comment il avait été élevé, mais en tout cas il était résistant. Néanmoins, sa limite était atteinte et il fallait y remédier au plus vite. Heureusement qu'elle s'était souvenue de quelque chose qui le sauverait.

Si elle le voulait, elle pourrait aisément le menacer de garder le silence ; quoique, dans sa situation, il n'oserait rien dire à personne. C'était absolument parfait. Des rumeurs circulaient sur ce mystérieux étudiant depuis la rentrée et étaient relancées de temps en temps. Elle-même ne l'avait encore jamais rencontré et ne savait donc pas à quoi s'attendre, cependant elle savait qu'elle ne risquait rien pour deux raisons : Luffy se trouvait là et cet étudiant était un Pacificateur. En effet, il s'agissait d'un utilisateur de fruit du démon. Et, pour la première fois, le Gouvernement en avait déclaré un inoffensif.

D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, il s'agissait d'un humain qui avait avalé un fruit animalier, ou bien l'inverse. Il existait tellement de versions qu'elle ignorait laquelle était la vraie. Apparemment, il conserverait une forme animale afin de ne pas oublier qu'il était différent. Drôle d'énergumène. Nami n'avait encore jamais croisé de pirates ayant avalé un zoan (le seul pirate à sa connaissance étant Luffy), cependant elle avait lu dans des livres que ceux-ci ne pouvaient jamais se transformer complètement en l'animal du fruit. Décidément, les zoans ne semblaient pas être les meilleurs. Autant choisir un logia ou un paramecia, lesquels étaient plus pratiques.

D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu dire, ce Pacificateur était particulièrement jeune – quinze ans seulement – et avait obtenu une autorisation spéciale du Gouvernement mondial pour vivre parmi les humains. Comment il était parvenu à en dégoter une, cela restait un mystère. Il aurait vraisemblablement été déclaré comme non dangereux et aurait obtenu une autorisation pour étudier en France. Car, en effet, ils avaient affaire à un Canadien. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, ce personnage mystérieux attirait sa curiosité. Elle aimerait bien le rencontrer.

Malheureusement, être différent des autres signifiait être mis à l'écart. Malgré la déclaration de la Justice, il n'en était pas moins victime de discrimination. Pour preuve, des rumeurs peu élogieuses circulaient sans cesse et on le disait constamment seul dans l'un des laboratoires de l'université, si bien que plus personne ne s'y rendait. Au moins, ils seraient tranquilles. Quant à ses compétences en matière médicinale, aucun souci. On le disait le meilleur de sa promo – même qu'on l'avait admis à une année avancée tellement ses connaissances étaient poussées. Peut-être avait-il vécu auprès d'un médecin qui lui avait tout appris. En plus du mépris, il s'attirait en outre la jalousie des autres.

Sans même l'avoir rencontré, la jeune femme rousse compatit avec lui. Elle n'ignorait pas ce qu'était une vie dans la solitude, le rejet. Tout s'était bien terminé pour elle, mais lui était en plein dedans. Avec un peu de chance, il s'agissait d'une personne agréable avec laquelle ils sympathiseraient. Quoiqu'avec Luffy, c'était inévitable. Ce dernier était capable de créer des liens avec tout le monde. Il continuait de porter son second sans éprouver la moindre fatigue alors qu'elle avait eu du mal à le traîner jusque chez elle l'autre soir. Les muscles étaient plus lourds que la graisse, après tout.

Après de longues minutes de marche et d'escaliers montés, le trio arriva enfin devant la porte du laboratoire. Les couloirs aux alentours étaient déserts, probablement pour éviter le pirate. Triste vie. Son cœur commença à battre à toute allure. Et s'il était question d'un véritable monstre, finalement ? Et s'il se laissait surmonter par son côté animal et cherchait du sang pour se rassasier ? Non, voyons, elle dramatisait... Le Gouvernement mondial ne l'aurait jamais déclaré inoffensif sinon, n'est-ce pas? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être réticente maintenant qu'elle était si près du but.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Nami, c'est ici ? Demanda Luffy. J'ouvre, alors !

\- Atte... ! »

Trop tard, la garçon au chapeau de paille avait ouvert la porte en grand. Craignant une attaque quelconque, Nami ferma les yeux et leva les mains pour se protéger la tête tout en se recroquevillant quelque peu. Elle était trop jeune pour mourir, elle devait encore profiter de sa future vie de riche !! Elle refusait de mourir alors qu'elle avait laissé les presque dix millions à Kokoyashi et repartait de zéro. Une vie de princesse l'attendait et elle entendait bien en profiter. Elle ne voulait pas mourir !

Constatant que rien ne l'attaquait, la navigatrice ouvrit lentement un œil pour tomber sur un spectacle pour le moins étrange : une... créature se cachait (mal) derrière l'un des meubles du laboratoire et les fixait d'un air appréhensif. Elle avait eu peur de _ça_? Il avait l'air encore plus peureux qu'Usopp ! Sa première réaction en les voyant avait été de se cacher, pas de se jeter sur eux. C'était un très bon début. Le Gouvernement mondial avait-il eu raison en le déclarant inoffensif ? Cela avait fait la une des journaux pendant un certain temps et était encore le sujet de nombreuses controverses.

Luffy le regardait et poussait des cris ébahis qui n'avaient l'air guère de plaire à Zoro, lequel l'aurait bien frappé si son corps lui répondait normalement. Face à l'attention que lui accordait le simple d'esprit, l'animal se rétracta encore plus sur lui-même, visiblement terrifié par la venue d'inconnus. Il ne jouait pas la comédie, put constater Nami. La Justice ne s'était pas trompée, ce petit n'était pas dangereux. Il était temps de reprendre les choses en main, si elle ne voulait pas le voir s'enfuir à cause des actions idiotes de son capitaine. Serrant le poing, elle frappa la tête de celui-ci qui rebondit légèrement ; cela suffit à détourner son attention de la pauvre bestiole.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Nami ?!

\- Tu es bête ou quoi ? Tu vois bien que tu le terrifies ! »

Les deux compères débutèrent un combat verbal pendant que le jeune médecin sortait lentement de sa cachette – qui n'en était pas vraiment une, tout compte fait – sans cesser de les fixer. Se cacher lorsque des gens venaient constituait une réaction normale pour lui. Depuis son arrivée dans cette université, de nombreux étudiants et professeurs étaient venus lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu ici, dans la mesure où il avait mangé un fruit du démon. Était-ce si dur de comprendre qu'il n'était pas possédé ? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi nul ne pouvait l'accepter pour ce qu'il était. En tant que renne, son groupe l'avait rejeté en raison de son nez bleu. Ensuite, après avoir mangé le fruit de l'humain, il avait été incapable de se transformer complètement et avait été battu par des villageois.

Il y avait bien deux êtres qui l'avaient accepté et accueilli chez eux, cependant il ne pouvait plus compter sur eux, car ils n'étaient plus là. À présent seul, il ne pouvait que se consacrer à sa mission. Refusant tout contact avec le monde extérieur, il s'était enfermé dans cette salle les derniers mois, retravaillant ses cours et menant des expériences. Il prenait à chaque fois le soin de fermer à clé, or le groupe qui envahissait son espace privé avait brisé la serrure sans même s'en rendre compte, visiblement. Ayant craint qu'il s'agît à nouveau de personnes venues le battre, il s'était caché. Leurs visages ne lui étaient pas familiers, ce qui l'avait forcé à redoubler en vigilance.

Pourtant, en voyant deux parmi les trois se battre à cause de lui, le jeune renne avait progressivement baissé sa garde. Ils n'avaient pas l'air bien méchant, tout compte fait... Il comprit le sujet de leur visite lorsqu'il aperçut le blessé soutenu par le brun. Son sang de médecin ne fit qu'un tour. Il ne pouvait pas laisser un patient dans le besoin, surtout que la blessure devait être assez grave, vu son état. Laissant sa personnalité de docteur prendre le dessus, il prit un ton autoritaire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, il est blessé ! Allongez-le sur cette table ! »

Le duo, visiblement surpris par sa subite prise de parole, ne contesta pas pour autant. Le garçon qui soutenait l'estropié allongea son ami à l'endroit indiqué. Le jeune animal, en voyant les trois sabres accrochés à sa ceinture, hésita quelques secondes à le soigner : et s'il entendait le tuer une fois guéri ? Non, impossible... Quoiqu'il avait eu affaire à de nombreuses situations dangereuses où tout était bon pour le faire souffrir. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas faire confiance facilement, il n'en était plus capable. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas laisser un patient dans le besoin, c'était contraire à ce qu'on lui avait appris. Ses mentors auraient honte de lui s'il laissait cet homme mourir.

La table était plutôt haute, et il aurait du mal à pratiquer des soins sous sa forme mi-renne mi-humaine qu'il gardait habituellement. Sans se soucier des deux autres spectateurs, il prit sa forme la plus humaine qui était aussi la plus imposante. Même s'il devenait plus grand et était capable de marcher sur deux pieds, il ne ressemblait en rien à un humain : son visage était celui d'un animal, sa taille était trop imposante, sans compter la fourrure qui ne partait pas et ses mains qui se rapprochaient plus de celles d'un babouin. Pour résumer, il était...

« Un monstre !! Nami, t'as vu ça ? C'est un monstre !! »

Le renne sentit son cœur se serrer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on le traitait de la sorte, néanmoins il ne s'y habituait pas ; d'autant plus qu'il avait quelque peu baissé sa garde face à eux. Quelle erreur. Il n'aurait jamais dû. Il soignerait vite leur ami et leur dirait de s'en aller pour ne jamais revenir ensuite. Pour une fois qu'on ne l'attaquait pas...

« Tu es mal placé pour dire ça, toi ! Je te rappelle que tu es un monstre aussi ! »

… Hein ? Le médecin jeta un coup d’œil derrière lui, là où se trouvait le duo, pour s'apercevoir que le garçon éclatait de rire. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ces deux-là n'avaient pas eu l'air terrifié en le voyant changer de forme. À présent l'un des deux en riait... Que cela signifiait-il ? Non, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'impliquer plus dans cette histoire ; il devait les ignorer, quand bien ils avaient piqué sa curiosité. S'impliquer avec des humains ne lui avait rien apporté de bon, ou bien ils finissaient mal. Il ne pouvait pas risquer que la tragédie se répète. Même s'il devait quand même...

Poussant ses pensées loin dans sa tête, celui-ci se concentra sur son patient. Que... Comment avait-il obtenu une telle blessure ? Elle semblait vieille d'au moins une semaine, surtout ! Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas rendu dans un hôpital ? Pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps et être venu le voir ? Ne souhaitait-il pas révéler l'origine de cette balafre ? Il était vrai que n'importe qui poserait des questions, alors que lui était mal placé pour cela. Étaient-ils... Des criminels ? Les deux qui se battaient n'en avaient pas l'air, mais son patient pourrait très bien en être un, à en juger ses armes... Et pourquoi en portait-il trois, d'ailleurs ?

Un instant. Trois sabres. Des cheveux verts. S'agissait-il du chasseur de pirates ? Pourquoi se trouvait-il ici ? Allait-il le tuer ? L'hybride se mit à trembler. Jamais encore il n'avait eu aussi peur pour sa vie. Cet homme était réputé pour tuer tous les utilisateurs de fruit du démon qui croisaient sa route, et il en était un. Qu'allait-il advenir de lui ? Allait-il se faire tuer ? Pourtant, le Gouvernement mondial l'avait déclaré inoffensif ! Sans s'en rendre compte, il reprit sa forme habituelle et se tint sur la table, à côté de lui, en espionnant ses mouvements. Que faire ?

L'épéiste grogna légèrement pendant que les deux autres continuaient de discuter bruyamment dans un coin. Il était conscient depuis le début mais son corps ne répondait pas toujours. Le médecin frissonna lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur lui. Ceux-ci étaient durs mais pas complètement froids. De même, son regard, bien qu'étant celui d'un meurtrier, ne lui paraissait pas hostile. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que l'humain se décide à prendre la parole.

« Tiens, un raton-laveur.

\- Je ne suis pas un raton-laveur, je suis un renne ! »

Le chasseur de pirates haussa un sourcil tandis que le brun se dirigeait vers eux. Le médecin se figea lorsqu'il sentit des bras l'enlacer et un visage se frotter contre sa joue.

« Nami, regarde ! Il est tout doux en plus ! C'est décidé, tu fais partie de mon équipage !

\- Tu sais bien qu'on n'a pas le temps pour ça ! Répliqua la rousse.

\- Je m'en fiche ! Allez, rejoins mon équipage ! »

Que... Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi agissaient-ils de manière aussi cordiale ? Ils avaient l'air de lui proposer de rejoindre leur groupe. Pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne valait rien, surtout qu'il ne pouvait sympathiser qu'avec une personne afin d'en sauver une autre. Il devait décliner leur invitation au plus vite avant de créer encore plus de dégâts. Son existence même était une erreur, de toute manière.

« P... Pourquoi vous voudriez de moi ? Je ne suis même pas humain, je suis un monstre ! »

L'épéiste tendit soudain la main vers le brun puis lui pinça la joue. D'abord perdu, le jeune docteur comprit l'intérêt de son geste lorsqu'il vit la joue de celui-ci s'étendre encore et encore. Que se passait-il ? Impossible, aurait-il...

« Lui aussi, c'est un monstre, comme tu peux le voir, dit le patient.

\- Allez, reprit ledit monstre, deviens un pirate avec nous !

\- Un... Pirate ?

\- Oui ! On sera libres, tu verras ! »

Le Pacificateur sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. Nul n'avait tenté de se lier d'amitié avec lui, hormis ses deux mentors. En outre, ils connaissaient la véritable signification du terme pirate.

_« Les pirates sont des êtres libres ! Ils voyagent à travers le monde pour réaliser leurs rêves. Un jour, toi aussi, Chopper, tu trouveras des amis avec lesquels tu pourras devenir un pirate. Le monde est vaste, je suis sûr que tu y arriveras. »_

_Docteur..._

C'était beaucoup trop beau pour être vrai. Des gens connaissaient-elles réellement la signification de ce mot finalement ? Et on lui proposait de se joindre à eux ? Si sa situation était différente de celle actuelle, il aurait accepté sans hésiter. Car, plus que tout, il désirait trouver ce lieu auquel il appartenait, comme lui avait dit Docteur. Pourtant, avant de se faire plaisir, il devait accomplir ce qu'il avait à faire. Même si cela signifiait passer à côté de cette occasion inespérée de devenir un pirate. Docteur l'avait toujours incité à en devenir un.

Le renne ouvrit la bouche pour refuser, or aucun son n'en sortit. Il n'avait pas envie de décliner leur offre ! Cependant, il ne pouvait pas les impliquer dans ses problèmes en acceptant. Ce serait cruel de sa part. Son existence même était déjà une erreur, il n'avait pas le droit d'entraîner plus de victimes dans sa chute. Son but premier était de _la_ sauver tout en évitant d'éventuels dommages collatéraux. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait obtenu une autorisation gouvernementale et quitté le Canada. Au moins, il ne se heurtait à aucune frontière linguistique en allant en France.

Le chasseur de pirates gémit subitement, lui rappelant sa situation critique. Ce n'était pas le moment de discuter et se faire des désillusions, un patient devait être traité sans plus attendre. Rassemblant ses outils, l'étudiant commença par désinfecter la plaie. Le blessé serra les poings et les mâchoire, preuve de la douleur provoquée par cette opération. C'était malheureusement nécessaire, il ne pouvait pas laisser cette infection prendre de l'ampleur. Fort heureusement, ce n'était qu'un début, si bien qu'il pouvait y remédier sans trop de difficulté. Tout de même, qui avait pu lui infliger de telles blessures ?

Ces gens semblaient mener une vie difficile, pour être blessées à ce point ; si le chasseur de pirates était le plus mal en point, les deux autres n'étaient pas pour autant au meilleur de leur forme à en juger leurs bandages ; de quand dataient-ils, d'ailleurs ? Ils étaient manifestement usés jusqu'à la corde. Maintenant qu'il le savait, il ne pouvait, voire n'avait pas le droit de laisser passer cela. Pourtant, en dépit de leurs blessures, ils avaient l'air... Heureux. Oui, c'était le mot. Ils irradiaient d'assurance et de confiance, comme si rien en pouvait les atteindre. Quelle chance d'avoir le luxe de disposer d'une telle mentalité ; lui-même n'en serait jamais capable.

« Au fait, intervint la jeune femme après plusieurs minutes de silence. On ne s'est pas présentés. Je m'appelle Nami. L'idiot que tu soignes s'appelle Zoro, et ce bon à rien de monstre est Luffy. Et toi ? »

Lu... ffy ? Le docteur posa à nouveau les yeux sur celui-ci. Un chapeau de paille, des cheveux noirs, une cicatrice sous l’œil gauche, un pouvoir de fruit du démon et maintenant ce nom... Tout concordait. Quel idiot, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt ? Ce garçon était celui qu'il recherchait. Il s'agissait de Luffy D. Monkey. Les deux autres étaient forcément ses amis. Il comprenait mieux à présent. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de refuser son invitation ; il en avait même l'obligation.

« Je... Je m'appelle Chopper Tony Tony. Je vous remercie de m'accueillir parmi vous. »

En entendant sa réponse positive, Luffy poussa des cris de joie et lui donna une claque dans le dos, ce qui le surprit plus qu'autre chose. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas commencé à recoudre à ce moment-là, ou bien cela aurait été douloureux pour Zoro. Il éprouvait de la joie, du soulagement mais aussi de la culpabilité. Le trio souriait et paraissait enthousiaste ; trop enthousiaste, même. Chopper ne s'était encore jamais retrouvé dans cette situation, personne n'avait semblé aussi heureux autour de lui – sauf peut-être Docteur. Son cœur se serra en songeant à lui.

_Ai-je fait le bon choix, Docteur ?_

 

Une seule pensée dominait son esprit : se reposer. Usopp était tout simplement exténué après toutes ces aventures ; depuis le combat contre Krieg et son armada, il n'avait pas arrêté. Puis il avait fallu que Nami en rajoutât une couche. Maintenant que cet épisode s'était achevé, il pouvait s'offrir du repos bien mérité. Cependant, il n'avait pas pu rentrer directement chez lui, ses placards étant vides. Comment il était parvenu à conserver son portefeuille durant toutes ces épreuves, cela restait un mystère. Au moins, ses économies étaient sauves.

Plus que quelques marches à monter et un couloir à traverser, puis il serait enfin chez lui. Le tireur d'élite avait hâte ; il dînerait rapidement puis dormirait paisiblement. Ce plaisir si simple état tout ce dont il avait besoin. Demain serait une journée chargée : il lui faudrait rattraper son retard en cours ainsi qu'au travail tout en entreprenant son déménagement. Luffy lui avait annoncé avec enthousiasme sur le chemin du retour que, dorénavant, ils vivraient tous ensemble chez Sanji.

Cette nouvelle l'arrangeait sur le plan financier et l'enchantait tout autant concernant l'aspect amical qui était en jeu. En effet, comment refuser cette opportunité ? Ses dépenses diminueraient considérablement si tout était mis en commun et qu'il n'avait plus à payer sa chambre d'étudiant. De même, vivre en compagnie de l'équipage l'enchantait. Ce groupe était composé de monstres, néanmoins vivre à leurs côtés ne le répugnait en rien ; au contraire, il avait hâte. Sa nouvelle vie à Paris ne ressemblait absolument pas à ce qu'il avait prévu, or il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir.

Un sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'il gravissait les dernières marches, Usopp ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux lorsqu'il aperçut la porte de sa chambre, ou plutôt les personnes se tenant devant elle. Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à les voir ici. S'ils se trouvaient là, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : il était arrivé un incident. Serait-ce à cause de son absence ? Il lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas s'inquiéter... Manquant de lâcher ses sacs de courses, il accéléra le pas pour s'approcher d'eux.

« Kaya, Shanks ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Une fois sa question posée, son amie d'enfance se tourna vers lui ; à ce moment précis, il remarqua qu'il y avait effectivement eu un drame, à en juger l'expression de son visage. Que s'était-il passé durant son absence ? Usopp coula un regard vers Shanks, lequel ne masquait pas la tristesse et la honte dans son regard. Pourquoi de la honte ? La jeune femme se frotta un œil qui manqua de laisser couler des larmes avant de prendre la parole ; sa voix était brisée par les sanglots.

« Usopp... Mes parents sont morts. Ils ont été tués par Crapador. »

 

Ce fut environ deux semaines après le départ d'Usopp que Crapador entra dans la vie de Kaya. Ses parents étaient rentrés, cette fois pour plusieurs mois afin de prendre soin de leur fille malade, et l'avaient trouvé un matin devant le manoir, couvert de sang. L'homme avait affirmé qu'il s'était fait agresser par un groupe de malfaiteurs qui avaient souhaité lui prendre tout son argent, ce qu'ils avaient réussi à faire. Sans endroit où se rendre, il avait finalement reçu un poste de majordome au sein de la famille, qu'il s'était empressé d'accepter.

Sérieux, investi, docile et beau parleur, l'homme gagna bien vite la confiance des trois membres de la famille, lesquels se mirent à le croire aveuglément. La plupart des domestiques s'étaient attachés à lui, ravis d'avoir auprès d'eux quelqu'un d'aussi fiable. Pourtant, une personne dans la propriété ne parvenait pas à l'accepter : Shanks. Dès le début, il avait compris que celui-ci portait un masque et jouait un double rôle : il ne pouvait pas cacher éternellement son véritable regard : celui d'un tueur. Le roux avait aussitôt été mal à l'aise en sa compagnie et avait compris pourquoi environ deux semaines plus tard, un soir, en croisant ses yeux assoiffés de sang.

Ce ne fut pas longtemps après qu'il reçut une lettre d'Usopp, lequel s'inquiétait au sujet de ce nouveau majordome dont Kaya parlait sans cesse dans ses lettres. Lui aussi s'était donc aperçu que quelque chose clochait, notamment à l'aide de l'obsession qu'il avait fait naître en la jeune fille. Ce détail l'avait toujours intrigué : la jeune maîtresse était certes une personne ouverte et qui donnait toujours le bénéfice du doute, toutefois son attachement subit et aveugle était bien trop étrange, surtout que les parents étaient atteints du même « mal ».

Shanks avait tenté de le confronter après de vains essais de convaincre la famille qui l'employait, néanmoins cet homme ne baissait jamais sa garde : il surveillait sans cesse ses arrières et possédait des réflexes dont aucun être humain ordinaire ne disposait. Tout ceci l'avait mené à une conclusion : ce nouveau majordome était dangereux. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas l'attaquer soudainement, ou bien les dommages collatéraux risqueraient d'être excessifs. Engager un combat entre eux serait dévastateur et il n'arrivait pas à l'éloigner du manoir ainsi que de la ville dans le but de ne pas impliquer d'innocents. En plus d'être puissant, il avait compris qu'il serait avantagé en restant dans cet endroit.

Une question occupait ses pensées : qui était donc Crapador ? D'où sortait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il infiltré cet endroit ? Assurément pour l'argent. Dans ce cas, pourquoi prenait-il autant son temps ? Quelle idée avait-il derrière la tête ? La situation devenait de plus en plus dangereuse ; Shanks avait répondu de manière sous-entendue à son fils adoptif qu'il se chargeait de le surveiller. Il ne pouvait pas risquer qu'il revienne pour l'aider ; Crapador avait déjà conquis tous les habitants de la résidence, il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre l'un de ses alliés.

Aux alentours, le majordome avait commencé à gagner la confiance des autochtones. À la surprise du vétéran, trois personnes échappaient comme lui à son envoûtement : il s'agissait des trois garnements avec lesquels Usopp jouait régulièrement avant de partir faire ses études. Ceux-ci ne se gênaient pas pour insulter le brun lorsqu'il leur adressait la parole. Leur comité de résistance était faible, néanmoins c'était mieux que rien. À des moments pareils, Shanks regrettait d'avoir coupé les ponts avec son ancienne bande ; ses amis lui auraient immanquablement donné un coup de main. Or, après cet événement, ils avaient décidé de ne plus rester en contact. Qu'il leur fallait mener une vie normale.

Parmi les domestiques, beaucoup admiraient Crapador, sauf un. Merry, lequel était à la tête des employés, tout comme lui, n'accordait pas une confiance aveugle à celui-ci mais ne le détestait pas non plus. En fait, il le traitait de la même façon que les autres. S'il l'interrogeait au sujet de la cécité des gens, il ne comprenait pas. Comme s'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Shanks ne pouvait malgré tout pas compter sur lui dans la mesure où il n'agirait absolument pas tant qu'il ne commettrait rien de répréhensible. Et, connaissant Crapador, il agirait dans l'ombre. Restait déjà à comprendre pourquoi on lui vouait presque un culte. Discuter avec les ensorcelés ne servait à rien, ces derniers s'énervaient dès qu'une parole était défavorable à leur « dieu ».

A court de moyens, l'homme avec un seul bras ne pouvait que se contenter de l'observer ; le trio se chargeait de le suivre lorsqu'il sortait pour des missions quelconques. Au moins, Crapador, si cela était bien son véritable nom, n'avait pour le moment attaqué personne. Il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. Toutefois, cette réjouissance ne dura évidemment pas éternellement. Et, s'il avait su, il aurait agi plus tôt, sans se soucier de la haine qu'il aurait inévitablement provoquée auprès des ensorcelés. C'était si bête, il aurait pu faire quelque chose, en y réfléchissant un peu. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas risqué son poste pour protéger la famille qu'il servait ?

Il ne s'était pas absenté très longtemps – moins d'une heure. À son retour, un spectacle épouvantable l'attendait : Merry se trouvait par-terre, à moitié éventré, en train de se vider de son sang. Il avait à peine eu le temps d'appliquer des bandages pour arrêter l'hémorragie que le manoir fut attaqué par un groupe de personnes ; pas n'importe lequel. Shanks en avait vaguement entendu parler quelques années plus tôt jusqu'à la capture du chef trois ans auparavant. Il s'agissait d'une famille de la mafia qui se spécialisait dans le vol de grandes richesses : la famille du Chat noir. Le Gouvernement avait annoncé il y a trois ans que leur chef, Kuro, avait été capturé, dissolvant par conséquent ce groupe.

Le protecteur du manoir ne douta pas un seul instant que Crapador était en réalité ce Kuro ; il aurait survécu d'une façon ou d'une autre et aurait falsifié sa mort. Sa cible avait donc été cet endroit, appartenant à une famille très riche. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait entendu parler de Jango, le bras droit, lequel serait vraisemblablement spécialisé dans l'hypnose. Constituait-il la raison de cette obsession pour le majordome ? Avait-il manipulé le cœur des domestiques ainsi que des propriétaires afin de mieux endormir leur méfiance ? Cela paraissait évident. Il avait vraiment pensé à tout.

Assommant les quelques subordonnés qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, Shanks courut ensuite vers les lieux de vie de la famille. Étant données les circonstances, il ne pouvait que s'attendre au pire. Dans sa tête, il priait pour que les trois fussent saufs, qu'il ne fût pas là trop tard. Or, ses prières ne furent pas exaucées. Les corps des parents ensanglantés et éventrés se trouvaient sur le sol de marbre ; à en juger leurs yeux regardant dans le vide, la vie les avait quittés. Il était arrivé trop tard pour eux ; néanmoins, il pouvait encore sauver la demoiselle. Cette dernière était recroquevillée contre le mur, regardant avec terreur le majordome qu'elle idolâtrait. Celui-ci portait au bout de ses doigts de longues griffes couvertes du sang de ses victimes et ne faisait aucun effort pour cacher le sourire maléfique qui décorait ses lèvres.

Ne perdant pas une seconde de plus, Shanks se rua sur son ennemi, l'éloignant en conséquence de Kaya. Cette dernière était encore en état de choc et ne parvenait pas à bouger, son corps tremblait. Il se félicita d'avoir récupéré son vieux sabre avant de monter ici, ou bien il aurait eu du mal à bloquer les attaques tranchantes de Kuro. Cela faisait de nombreuses années qu'il n'avait pas participé à un réel combat, néanmoins il avait entrepris de s'entraîner tous les jours afin de ne pas perdre son niveau. Il ne voulait plus **perdre** qui que ce fût d'important. Il avait déjà **perdu** l'un de ses amis et sacrifié un autre avant de mettre fin à leurs aventures autrefois. Se séparer avait été la meilleure solution, il en restait persuadé aujourd'hui.

Le moment n'était cependant pas aux souvenirs. Le roux devait se concentrer sur son combat, lequel n'était pas aussi intense que le dernier qu'il avait mené à cette époque, quand bien même les compétences de ce Kuro n'étaient pas à négliger. Il n'avait visiblement pas perdu sa forme ces trois dernières années. Avait-il attaqué d'autres personnes ? Peu importe, il mettrait fin à ses projets aujourd'hui même. Il ne laisserait pas Kaya souffrir davantage ; même si elle était plus touchée que quiconque ici. Il avait besoin de l'éloigner de cet endroit, il ne pouvait pas la laisser voir ce combat ni son résultat. Que faire ?

Comme pour exaucer ses prières, les trois garnements entrèrent dans la salle, uniquement pour être horrifiés par les deux cadavres au sol. Leur venue l'arrangeait et l'embêtait en même temps : ce n'étaient que des enfants, ils n'avaient pas à voir un tel spectacle. Usopp se sentirait mal d'apprendre que ses protégés avaient subi une telle expérience ; pourtant, dans ce contexte, ils étaient aussi les seuls capables d'emmener la jeune femme à l'abri. Compte tenu de la situation désespérée, Shanks ne pouvait que miser sur eux. Repoussant férocement Kuro afin de gagner quelques secondes, il s'adressa aux enfants.

« Prenez Kaya et allez vous cacher dans la forêt ! Ne vous arrêtez surtout pas, et ne sortez que quand je viendrai vous chercher ! Protégez-la, compris ? »

Ces trois enfants représentaient son seul espoir : durant toutes ces années, ils avaient joué avec Usopp dans la forêt et la connaissaient comme leur poche ; les villageois, eux, n'osaient jamais y mettre les pieds, de peur de tomber sur un animal sauvage. Cet endroit était désert et ils sauraient trouver une cachette en un rien de temps. Heureusement, son fils adoptif leur avait aussi appris à tirer au lance-pierres, ce qui leur offrait un moyen de défense certes mineur, mais non négligeable. Tous les avantages devaient être pris en compte. Il fallait juste espérer que le corps fragile de Kaya tienne le coup...

« Dépêchez-vous ! »

Les enfants semblèrent reprendre leurs esprits lorsque Kuro se jeta sur lui, l'attaquant férocement. Usopp, leur idole, leur avait toujours dit d'être brave, même si lui-même ne l'était pas vraiment. Ils lui avaient juré de protéger mademoiselle Kaya à sa place et ne pouvaient donc pas se défiler en cet instant critique. Comment réagirait-il s'il apprenait qu'ils l'avaient laissée être blessée ? Ils ne pouvaient pas faillir à cette promesse qu'ils avaient faite. Évitant de regarder au maximum le corps des parents sur le sol, ils coururent vers la jeune femme en état de choc et parvinrent à la relever ; elle était totalement déconnectée du monde extérieur et se laissait faire.

Shanks regarda du coin de l’œil les quatre jeunes sortir de la pièce. Il ne pouvait que prier pour qu'ils restent sains et saufs. Crapador, ou plutôt Kuro, ne sembla pas apprécier d'être séparé de la riche héritière et l'attaqua avec plus de vigueur. Il ne pouvait pas s'attarder plus longtemps, ce combat devait être terminé au plus vite. Il entendait les domestiques se battre contre les subalternes du Chat noir. Tout n'était pas perdu, même s'il se faisait vieux et qu'à l'époque il n'aurait pas passé plus de deux minutes avec lui. Kaya semblait être une source de motivation pour son ennemi, lequel cherchait vraisemblablement à la rejoindre ; il ne le laisserait pas faire.

« Peu importe qu'ils se soient enfuis, Jango les retrouvera et lui fera signer un testament me léguant toute sa fortune. »

C'était donc bien son but. Il avait gagné artificiellement la confiance des habitants de cette propriété tout en planifiant un assassinat. Avait-il prévu de le tuer lui aussi ? En effet, avec les propriétaires et les deux majordomes principaux morts, Crapador était l'héritier idéal, celui qui s'était dévoué à cette famille qui l'avait recueilli. Avec un peu de chance, son collègue ne mourrait pas. Il avait tenté de stopper l'hémorragie avec des bandages, il lui fallait à présent tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours qu'il appellerait une fois son adversaire vaincu. Il n'avait pour le moment pas le temps de s'en occuper.

Bloquant une attaque de Kuro avec son sabre, Shanks la repoussa aussitôt et visa sa tête, ne lui laissant qu'une coupure au niveau de la joue. Il savait esquiver. Quand bien même il ne s'était pas retrouvé sur un champ de bataille depuis neuf ou dix ans, il restait confiant : son ennemi était certes très compétent, cependant il avait affronté pires adversaires. Cela lui avait appris notamment à ne pas être trop arrogant, car ce détail pouvait s'avérer fatal ; c'était la raison pour laquelle il ne le sous-estimait pas. Son agilité et sa vitesse étaient remarquables, il ne pouvait le nier. Il restait un adversaire de taille.

Le roux au visage balafré fit un pas pour tourner, de manière à éviter une attaque visant son torse et qui aurait pu s'avérer fatale. Il profita alors de l'élan de son opposant qui lui donnait plusieurs ouvertures pour abattre son sabre sur l'une de ses mains griffées. Il n'avait pas peur de lui couper la main, il n'existait pas de bonne guerre. Tant qu'il parvenait à lui retirer ses lames, sa capacité d'attaque diminuerait considérablement. Malheureusement, Kuro anticipa plus ou moins son intention et réussit à dégager sa main gauche, non sans sacrifier ses griffes. Les dégâts n'étaient pas aussi importants qu'il l'avait espéré, cependant il se retrouvait avec une arme en moins.

Shanks bloqua une attaque de sa main droite encore armée tandis que les lames brisées tombaient au sol avec un bruit strident. Il ne pardonnerait pas cet homme qui avait osé tout chambouler dans la vie de la jeune Kaya. Si seulement il avait agi plus tôt, au risque de se faire haïr par celle-ci, elle n'aurait pas eu à assister au massacre de ses parents. C'était aussi de sa faute, il le reconnaissait. Il avait promis à Usopp de prendre soin d'elle pendant son absence. Alors, pour son bien, il devait mettre fin à la vie de Kuro. Ce dernier, sentant qu'il se mettait dans une situation de plus en plus défavorable, fit un saut en arrière, avant de laisser tomber ses bras le long du corps, sans perdre son sourire.

« Tu regretteras bien vite de m'avoir défié, le Roux, quand tu verras cette attaque. Pieds furtifs ! »

A peine le nom de son offensive annoncée, l'assassin disparut de son champ de vision. D'abord surpris, Shanks reprit vite son calme. Malgré cette distraction, il sentait toujours sa présence dans la pièce ; il bougeait juste à une vitesse exorbitante. Des vases tombaient et se brisaient, des fauteuils étaient lacérés durant le processus. Cette attaque était fortement intéressante, il se serait bien amusé à la contempler plus longtemps, or Kaya avait besoin de lui. Et c'était le plus urgent pour le moment. Serrant son sabre, celui-ci le tendit devant lui ; Kuro s'y empala aussitôt.

En dépit de sa vitesse exceptionnelle, Shanks avait rencontré des adversaires bien plus redoutables qui lui avaient pris certains de ses amis. Il se sentirait mal vis-à-vis d'eux s'il perdait face à un homme de son niveau. Pris de court, le faux majordome cracha du sang avant de laisser son visage se tordre de douleur. Le combattant retira sa lame, avant de l'abattre à nouveau sur son ennemi, lequel s'effondra sur le sol. Maintenant qu'il en avait fini avec lui, il lui fallait retrouver Kaya en vitesse, avant que mal ne lui arrive, à elle ou au trio. Ces enfants avaient été suffisamment braves pour la protéger, il songerait à les récompenser plus tard.

Essuyant le sang qui coulait de son épée, Shanks courut hors de la propriété en direction de la forêt. Il n'avait pas rencontré énormément de membres de la famille du Chat noir sur son chemin ; peut-être poursuivaient-ils les quatre jeunes ? Il espérait que non. Avec un peu de chance, ils avaient déjà trouvé une cachette et attendaient sagement d'être sauvés. Il lui fallait juste nettoyer le chantier derrière ; avec la mort du parrain de cette famille, ils se retireraient bien vite. Il se moquait de déclencher une guerre avec eux, il lui suffisait de tous les éliminer, cela ne paraissait pas bien difficile. Il protégerait Kaya.

Les arbres entrèrent bientôt dans son champ de vision. Jusque là, il s'était chargé d'une dizaine de subalternes. Il ne connaissait pas cette forêt aussi bien que les jeunes enfants, néanmoins ces derniers viendraient d'eux-mêmes à sa rencontre, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Cela ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit que ce serait à lui de les rencontrer ; à peine quelques minutes après avoir pénétré dans la forêt, un cri d'enfant retentit : aucun doute, il s'agissait bien de Piment. Arrivait-il trop tard ? Sortant son sabre, Shanks courut en direction de la voix, tout en se concentrant sur les présences autour de lui : hormis le groupe de quatre, il n'y avait qu'un seul homme. Le bras droit de Kuro, assurément.

Grâce aux cris des trois enfants, l'homme au visage balafré les retrouva bien vite. Un homme au visage étrange avait un pied sur Oignon et tenait d'une main Piment tout en menaçant son cou avec une sorte de disque tranchant. Carotte, quant à lui, était inconscient juste à côté. Kaya était assise à côté d'une souche d'arbre, un papier entre les mains ; sans aucun doute le testament. Si cela n'en tenait qu'à lui, il chargerait et couperait la main de l'ennemi, afin de libérer Piment et Oignon par voie de conséquence. Toutefois, il souhaitait éviter toute effusion de sang « inutile » en face de ces enfants. Ils n'avaient jamais connu de réel combat et ne supporteraient pas de voir un massacre. Autant préserver leur innocence restante tant qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Shanks opta alors plutôt pour un coup de pied avec beaucoup d'élan afin d'envoyer valser l'homme quelques mètres plus loin et libérer de son emprise les deux gamins au passage. Il rattrapa Piment de justesse et aida Oignon à se relever, avant de lui faire à nouveau face. Son bras à nouveau libre, il sortit son sabre et contra les disques tranchants qui furent lancés à lui, tout en faisant attention à ne pas les renvoyer aux quatre jeunes, à qui il cria de s'éloigner. Il s'agissait de la dernière ligne droite. Celui-ci ne sentait aucune présence hostile dans les environs ; s'était-il finalement chargé de tous les subordonnés ? Il avait vu les domestiques en repousser dans le manoir, autrement ils n'étaient finalement pas bien nombreux. Tant mieux, cela lui ôtait une charge d'ennuis. Kuro avait vraisemblablement mal évalué sa puissance d'attaque.

Son adversaire, Jango, s'il se souvenait bien, n'était absolument pas un spécialiste du combat rapproché. Il avait tenté de l'hypnotiser afin de le soumettre à ses ordres, or Shanks avait mieux à faire que de se laisser manipuler. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux, après tout, pour ne pas se faire avoir par ses disques hypnotiques. Et, une fois qu'on était capable de sentir les présences, se priver de ses yeux n'était pas un réel handicap ; il apprenait simplement à voir d'une autre façon. Une fois désarmé, cet homme ne valait rien. Toutefois, Shanks ne pouvait pas le tuer tant que les quatre enfants le regardaient, aussi le rendit-il inconscient pour le moment. Il ne représentait pas une menace, si bien qu'il pouvait le livrer au Gouvernement qui se chargerait du reste. Ils seraient assurément ravis d'apprendre qu'une famille de la mafia avait été dissoute.

C'était enfin fini. Le Roux sectionna tout de même les tendons au niveau des poignets afin d'éviter une éventuelle hypnose de sa part. Il ne pourrait plus jamais utiliser ses mains, or il ne parvenait pas à éprouver la moindre compassion à son encontre. Même s'il avait fait partie lui aussi de la mafia autrefois, jamais il ne se serait associé avec des gens de son espèce. Saisissant son col pour le traîner, celui-ci se dirigea vers le petit groupe et vérifia s'ils étaient blessés ; fort heureusement, hormis quelques bleus et égratignures pour les garçons, ils s'en sortaient relativement bien. Kaya avait simplement besoin de beaucoup de repos et de temps pour récupérer de ses émotions et de la fatigue d'avoir couru autant.

Celle-ci n'avait prononcé mot depuis le début de cette histoire. Elle semblait sortie de son état de choc provoqué par la mort de ses parents, or elle restait tout de même très renfermée. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle pour vérifier si elle avait été blessée, elle saisit son manche, la tête baissée. Shanks la connaissait depuis maintenant dix ans ; elle avait quelque chose à lui dire, mais ne savait pas comment formuler ses pensées. Il resta silencieux, à la regarder doucement. Il remarqua alors les larmes qui se mettaient à couler le long de ses joues.

« Je... Je veux voir Usopp... »

Le visage de l'ancien mafieux s'adoucit. Il leva lentement sa main qu'il posa sur sa tête blond platine avant de la rapprocher de son torse contre lequel elle pleura. À côté d'eux, Carotte reprit connaissance mais resta silencieux en voyant le spectacle autour de lui : Jango inconscient en train de saigner au niveau des poignets et la demoiselle en train de pleurer dans les bras de leur sauveur. Il ne put que compatir inconsciemment avec ses amis, tout en se disant que le pire était passé.

 


	22. Emménagement

Usopp ne sut que répondre à cette histoire. Shanks s'était chargé de tout raconter pendant que Kaya se trouvait dans ses bras. Quelques larmes s'échappaient de temps en temps, or elle ne faisait aucun bruit. Sa chambre était petite, aussi étaient-ils tous assis par-terre ; cela ne les dérangeait pas de toute manière. Le Sénégalais serra les poings ; si seulement il avait été là... Il aurait dû la protéger. S'il n'était pas parti, alors rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Ou bien pouvait-il en être si certain ? Même son père adoptif n'avait rien pu faire, au final. Les parents de son amie étaient quand même morts. Il n'avait pas été là alors qu'elle en avait eu besoin.

Il comprenait à présent sa réaction quant à Crapador, ou plutôt Kuro, dans ses lettres ; pourquoi elle le défendait contre vents et marées. Elle n'était qu'une victime dans l'histoire : victime de cette hypnose qui avait endormi sa méfiance éventuelle. Cet homme avait abusé de sa confiance avant de tuer ses parents sous ses yeux et de la menacer de signer le testament. Si Shanks et le trio n'avaient pas été là, elle ne serait même plus en vie. Il ne saurait comment les remercier. À cet instant précis, il se retrouvait confronté à un choix : rentrer au Sénégal avec son amie d'enfance ou bien rester en France et aider Luffy dans ses aventures. Et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait choisir.

Piment, Carotte et Oignon étaient restés chez eux, étant donné qu'un voyage serait trop éprouvant pour eux après ces mésaventures, et que leurs parents s'y étaient opposés. Cependant, ils avaient écrit une longue lettre pour leur chef qui entendait bien la lire après puis y répondre, si jamais il ne rentrait pas. Pour le moment, Kaya avait besoin de lui. Même si la fabrication de la machine destinée à la guérir était repoussée, il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule. D'un autre côté, il avait promis à Luffy de l'aider. Que faire ?

Comme pour répondre à ses questions, des bruits résonnèrent dans le couloir, puis sa porte fut ouverte brusquement, révélant trois personnes ; ou du moins deux personnes et un être étrange. Luffy tenait une espèce d'animal étrange d'un bras et était accompagné de Nami, visiblement essoufflée après avoir couru autant. Celle-ci paraissait sensiblement ennuyée par l'enthousiasme apparent de Luffy, lequel souriait à pleines dents tandis que l'animal paraissait gêné par cette situation. Le capitaine se contenta de le secouer, comme pour le montrer au tireur d'élite.

« Regarde, regarde, Usopp ! J'ai trouvé notre docteur ! Il s'appelle Chopper ! Il est cool, hein ? En plus, sa fourrure est toute douce ! »

Comme pour prouver son dernier point, Luffy le serra dans ses bras et frotta sa joue contre sa fourrure brune. Chopper, de son côté, semblait de plus en plus gêné et le suppliait d'arrêter ; ce qu'il ne fit bien entendu pas. Il lui fallut recourir à sa dernière option, autrement sa transformation en « humain », pour parvenir à se libérer de son emprise.

« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ! »

Seulement après avoir commis son acte remarqua-t-il la présence de deux autres personnes dans la chambre. Il supposait que le fameux Usopp dont on lui avait parlé était l'Africain assis contre le mur avec la jeune femme blonde ; or, il avait montré ses pouvoirs à deux autres inconnus. Que devait-il faire ? Paniqué, il reprit sa forme habituelle et se cacha derrière les jambes de son nouveau capitaine. Nami, pendant ce temps, remarqua la position dans laquelle les deux jeunes se trouvaient et esquissa un sourire machiavélique qui fit frissonner plus d'une personne dans la pièce.

« Oh, Usopp, je comprends pourquoi tu voulais rentrer si vite, maintenant. Tu aurais pu nous présenter ta petite-amie, tout de même.

\- Q-Quoi ? N-Non, Kaya est une amie d'enfance ! »

Celle-ci regardait les trois nouveaux venus d'un air intrigué. S'agissait-il du fameux équipage dont il lui avait parlé ? S'agissait-il réellement de pirates, comme il l'avait sous-entendu ? Concernant le petit animal, cela ne faisait aucun doute, à en juger sa capacité à se transformer. L'un des deux autres était-il le fameux Luffy, capable d'étirer ses membres à volonté ? C'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait des utilisateurs de fruit du démon ; ils n'avaient effectivement pas l'air bien dangereux. Si Usopp les côtoyait, c'en était la preuve.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Shanks décida de se manifester. Il se releva et se tourna vers les trois jeunes inconnus ; deux d'entre eux écarquillèrent sensiblement les yeux à la vue de sa cicatrice au visage et de son bras manquant : ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on voyait tous les jours. N'importe quel être humain était capable de ressentir sa présence imposante, sans parler de ses blessures de guerre. Nami sentait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qui, à en juger l'aura qui émanait de son être. Cet homme était particulier, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Malgré son physique intimidant, un sourire cordial était dessiné sur son visage. Cet individu n'avait rien d'un ennemi, fort heureusement, surtout qu'il se trouvait en compagnie du jeune couple. Il n'avait nullement eu l'air surpris en voyant Chopper, comme s'il avait déjà eu affaire avec des utilisateurs de fruit du démon : quoique cela ne les surprenait en rien. Enfin, il prit la parole, perçant ce silence indécis.

« Tiens, un zoan. Ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas vu.

\- C'est quoi un zoan ? » Demanda Luffy.

Nami soupira. Il était lui-même un pirate et ignorait les trois catégories de fruit du démon ? Non, en fait, cela aurait été étonnant que sa culture allât aussi loin. Ils firent tous, hormis Usopp, les présentations, permettant à chacun d'identifier les inconnus. Chopper restait caché derrière les jambes de Luffy, ne s'étant jamais retrouvé dans une situation similaire de toute sa vie : il était entouré d'humains qui ne lui souhaitaient aucun mal ; c'en était presque déstabilisant. Une vague de chaleur l'envahissait progressivement, il se sentait en sécurité, même s'il n'osait pas se joindre à la conversation. Son regard fut soudain attiré par la jeune Kaya, laquelle n'avait pas l'air d'être en bonne santé.

Son instinct de docteur prit le dessus. Il s'approcha de la malade et, avec son accord, prit son pouls ; ce dernier était plutôt faible. Son visage pâle témoignait de sa santé fragile, de ses années enfermée, loin du soleil. Priver un patient à ce point de vitamine D était fortement déconseillé ! Qui l'avait suivie depuis son enfance ? Quand bien même le jeune renne ne pouvait rien faire en raison du manque de moyens, il se baladait toujours, pour des raisons inconnues, avec tout un tas de remèdes. Fouillant dans son sac à dos bleu marqué par une grande croix blanche, il en sortit avec fierté un flacon contenant une poudre couleur ocre qu'il donna à la jeune femme, laquelle restait surprise par son comportement.

« Tenez, mettez une pincée dans un verre d'eau à chaque repas, ça vous permettra de renforcer votre organisme. »

Usopp contempla le nouveau docteur de l'équipage d'un air perplexe. S'agissait-il de l'étudiant maudit qui était au centre des rumeurs ? Il paraissait effectivement inoffensif... En même temps, maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité concernant les fruits du démon grâce à Luffy, cela lui permettait d'aborder ce monde d'un autre point de vue. Même s'il ignorait pourquoi le Gouvernement mondial persécutait les pirates, la légende urbaine sur les Morganias et les Pacificateurs dont avait parlé Nami avait encore bouleversé ses croyances. Les premiers, décrits comme les pirates pourchassés par la Justice, avaient mangé un fruit du démon et seraient possédés par ce dernier tandis que les seconds avaient surmonté cette épreuve et profitaient de leurs pouvoirs sans crainte d'une force supérieure. Penser que Luffy possédait un mental de cette envergure lui donnait des frissons.

Vraisemblablement, ce raton-laveur médecin entrait dans la catégorie des Pacificateurs ; en dépit de son apparence surprenante et intimidante lorsqu'il se transformait, il n'avait visiblement pas l'air bien méchant. La preuve, il venait de donner un remède à Kaya pour renforcer son corps malade ; et, si Luffy lui faisait confiance, alors il ne pouvait que cautionner. Malgré son air enfantin, il disposait d'un don pour reconnaître les gens fiables. Il ne pouvait que se réjouir de voir quelqu'un guérir son amie d'enfance... Même s'il avait revendiqué cet objectif depuis plusieurs années. C'était à lui de soigner son corps malade.

En dépit du pincement de jalousie qu'Usopp ressentait, il savait que ce n'était pas véritablement la faute du jeune docteur ; ce dernier ne faisait que remplir son devoir. Au contraire, son action n'avait que du positif : dans cette période fragile, son corps ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il tenait toujours sa main très fort, refusant de la lâcher. Que devait-il faire, dorénavant ? Retourner à Dakar avec son amie et son père adoptif ou bien rester à Paris et aider Luffy à devenir le seigneur des pirates ? Il ne savait pas. Laquelle était la bonne décision ? Qui devait-il trahir ?

Luffy, de son côté, semblait fasciné par Shanks et discutait avec enthousiasme avec lui. La navigatrice, elle aussi, paraissait vouloir en savoir plus à ce sujet et se joignait à la conversation. L'homme dégageait des ondes positives qui donnait envie de sympathiser avec lui et de ne pas douter de ses intentions ; c'en était presque déstabilisant. N'ayant quasiment fait confiance à personne pendant huit ans, Nami avait été appréhensive au départ, avant de finalement se soumettre à ce caractère agréable. Qu'avait-elle à craindre, vraiment ? Il était le père adoptif d'Usopp, il était par conséquent impossible qu'il fût mauvais. Subitement, celui-ci se tourna vers le capitaine, comme pour dire quelque chose d'important.

« Ce chapeau convient bien à une personne téméraire comme toi. »

Luffy toucha l'accessoire sur sa tête d'une main en regardant fixement Shanks. Jusqu'alors, nul n'avait rien dit de tel le concernant. Il savait quelque chose. Elle ignorait de quelles informations il disposait, néanmoins elle avait le sentiment que son cher chapeau de paille ne lui appartenait pas. Il n'était pas le propriétaire qu'elle recherchait depuis des années. Par conséquent, ses connaissances s'avéreraient probablement inutiles ; de même, il lui parlait comme si elle en était le propriétaire, ce qui n'était qu'à moitié vrai. Le lui avait-il cédé ? Elle ne comprenait pas ; toutefois, elle n'avait pas envie de tout découvrir maintenant. Cela pourrait signifier la fin de son voyage aux yeux de sa famille, ce qu'elle redoutait plus que tout.

« Merci. »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Shanks tandis que Nami les regardait, perdue. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui venait de se passer ; cet homme possédait des informations concernant le trésor de son capitaine, or ce dernier ne lui avait rien demandé. Quel idiot ! Il venait de manquer une occasion en or ! La jeune femme aux cheveux flamboyants n'intervint cependant pas, retenant sa frustration. C'était à lui de décider, après tout, pas à elle. Malgré tout, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait de la sorte.

Chopper donna encore quelques conseils à la jeune femme tandis que les autres discutaient, lorsque Luffy, Nami et le nouveau venu décidèrent de prendre congé ; après tout, Sanji n'avait toujours pas rencontré leur médecin. Shanks les regarda partir puis fit signe à son fils de cœur de le rejoindre dans le couloir. Celui-ci, ne sachant ce qui l'attendait, coula un regard vers Kaya avant de le rejoindre hors de la petite chambre d'étudiant. Tout de suite, l'ambiance chaleureuse et cordiale disparut, le faisant presque frissonner. Ils allaient discuter sérieusement ; c'était inévitable, après tout.

« Je suis heureux de voir que tu t'es fait de bons amis ici, Usopp.

\- M-Merci...

\- N'aie pas l'air effrayé, tu sais que je ne vais pas te manger. »

Usopp hocha la tête. C'était plus fort que lui, cette discussion le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Je comprends parfaitement que tu ne rentres pas à Dakar avec nous, on n'avait même pas l'intention de te ramener. Kaya voulait juste te voir, elle s'en veut beaucoup de t'avoir traité de la sorte lorsqu'elle s'est retrouvée hypnotisée et ne sait pas comment se faire pardonner. Alors, ne te sens pas forcé de nous suivre. On veut tous les deux que tu vives heureux. Mais, avant, règle les choses avec Kaya et aide-la. Avec sa santé fragile et les circonstances actuelles, j'ai peur que son corps ne le supporte pas. Je te fais confiance pour trouver une solution. »

En entendant les dernières informations, le jeune Sénégalais se pétrifia. Il aurait dû s'y attendre : c'était beaucoup trop de malheurs à la fois, elle n'y avait jamais été confrontée. S'il rentrait au Sénégal avec elle, elle culpabiliserait de l'avoir séparé de ses nouveaux amis avec lesquels il s'amusait beaucoup. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas la laisser ainsi, à se morfondre dans son désespoir. Il devait lui montrer qu'il tenait à elle, afin qu'elle n'abandonne pas. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Pour le moment, il devait lui parler. Après avoir communiqué à son père adoptif qu'il avait compris le message, il retourna dans la chambre, son esprit en pleine réflexion.

Kaya n'avait pas bougé durant les quelques minutes où il s'était absenté. Elle resta immobile lorsqu'il entra, esquissant juste un faible sourire avant de regarder dans le vide, l'air pensif. Usopp serra les poings : il ne pouvait pas la laisser dans cet état. Shanks était parti pour apparemment retrouver un vieil ami et ne reviendrait que le soir même, les laissant en tête-à-tête pendant tout ce temps. Il disposait de ces heures pour trouver une « solution », comme il lui avait si bien dit, afin de permettre à son amie d'enfance d'aller de l'avant et de ne pas se morfondre dans le désespoir.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te ramener avec moi, » dit-elle subitement.

Le tireur d'élite tourna subitement la tête vers elle, ne s'étant pas attendu à entendre sa voix. Celle-ci le fixait maintenant d'un air ferme. C'était comme les paroles de Shanks ; elle était venue uniquement pour le voir. Elle baissa le regard, soudain voilé de tristesse, et serra les poings.

« Je m'en veux d'avoir douté de toi, de t'avoir écrit toutes ces choses lorsque tu voulais me mettre en garde. C'est de ma faute.

\- Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Tu étais hypnotisée par ce Jango, tu ne pouvais rien y faire ! Tu n'étais pas la seule.

\- Si j'avais été plus forte... Si je n'avais pas été aussi faible, mes parents ne seraient pas morts maintenant ! Comment peux-tu dire que je n'y suis pour rien ? Je n'ai même pas cru Shanks, alors qu'il prend soin de moi depuis des années ! »

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues maintenant. Usopp était déstabilisé, jamais il ne l'avait vue dans un tel état de détresse. Même si son corps était faible, elle avait toujours eu un mental d'acier : il fallait bien en avoir un lorsqu'on était confiné à résidence tous les jours, incapable de découvrir le monde extérieur. Lui-même n'aurait jamais supporté une telle condition : il avait toujours rêvé d'aventures, ce qui lui était dorénavant possible grâce à Luffy. Sans réfléchir, il la prit dans ses bras. Son corps se raidit tandis qu'elle reprit la parole.

« Le pire, c'était que j'étais pleinement consciente de ce que je faisais. Ça me semblait logique ! Je n'ai pas réfléchi une seule seconde à la venue douteuse de Crapador ! Je ressentais une telle haine lorsqu'on doutait de lui... Lorsque tu m'as écrit cette lettre où tu te méfiais de lui, je t'ai haï. J'avais envie de t'avoir en face de moi pour t'étrangler. J'ai brûlé ta lettre et t'ai répondu avec une colère que je ne pensais pas avoir. Je te détestais ! Je voulais t'effacer de ma vie, faire comme si tu n'avais jamais existé, et... ! »

C'était donc ça. Voilà pourquoi elle ne parvenait pas à se pardonner. Usopp resserra son emprise, refusant de la lâcher. Elle ne traverserait pas cette épreuve seule, il y avait autour d'elle de nombreuses personnes prêtes à l'aider, lui en premier. Mais comment le lui faire comprendre ? Regardant autour de lui, il aperçut sur son bureau un stylo. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait lu quelques mois plus tôt un article sur une nouvelle méthode thérapeutique... Cela ne coûtait rien d'essayer. Relâchant son étreinte, il attrapa l'objet puis prit un bras de Kaya sur lequel il se mit à dessiner. Celle-ci, surprise par son action, le laissa toutefois faire.

Ayant toujours eu la fibre artistique, le jeune Sénégalais s'était aussi perfectionné dans le dessin. Sous sa plume apparurent des papillons de diverses espèces, lesquels couvrirent entièrement son bras, si bien qu'il dut passer à l'autre. Pendant quelques dizaines de minutes ils restèrent ainsi, lui dessinant et elle le fixant, silencieuse. Elle ignorait à quoi il voulait en venir, néanmoins elle lui faisait confiance ; elle ne comprenait pourtant pas pourquoi il ne la détestait pas après tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Après tout, c'était de sa faute, n'est-ce pas ? Elle était celle qui avait ressenti toutes ces émotions, qui l'avait presque haï, si cela n'avait pas déjà été fait.

Parmi la flopée de papillons, six attirèrent son attention plus que les autres : deux grands, un moyen et trois petits. Que signifiaient-ils ? Ce ne fut que lorsque son ami eût fini son travail qu'elle put contempler ses bras de plus près, perplexe. À quoi cela rimait-il ?

« J'ai lu il y a quelques mois un article sur une méthode thérapeutique nommée « projet papillon », qui est à l'origine destinée à ceux qui se mutilent. Les proches dessinent un papillon les représentant sur le bras pour dissuader le mutilé de le couper. Je sais que tu ne te mutileras pas, mais j'ai dessiné ces papillons pour te montrer que tu n'es pas seule : autour de toi, plein de gens sont prêts à t'aider. Essaie de les reconnaître lorsque tu auras du temps, et je suis sûre que tu seras surprise. Si jamais tu te sens seule lorsqu'ils se seront effacés, demande à Shanks, à Merry, aux trois garnements, à n'importe qui de t'en dessiner. Je suis sûr qu'ils seront d'accord. »

Kaya fixa ses bras, perplexe. Elle pouvait déjà en identifier quelques uns : Shanks, Merry, Usopp, Carotte, Oignon, Piment, quelques domestiques... Pourquoi se soucieraient-ils d'elle ? Elle les avait traités si méchamment... Et pourtant ils l'avaient sauvée. Les trois enfants avaient risqué leur vie pour la mettre hors de danger, et Shanks avait veillé sur elle dans l'ombre avant de se charger de Crapador et ses acolytes. Merry, de son côté, était encore dans le coma. Même si tout était de sa faute, ils continuaient à la protéger. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent silencieusement, qu'Usopp essuya. Sans lui, elle ne serait plus rien. Sans lui, elle serait seule. Elle ne pouvait que le remercier d'être à ses côtés, prêt à lui pardonner ses moindres actes...

 

 

Marchant sur les trottoirs goudronnés, Shanks arriva enfin à destination. Il avait pensé profiter de son passage à Paris pour rendre visite à un ancien frère d'armes, s'il pouvait le nommer ainsi. Cet homme avait toujours refusé de s'allier à eux, quand bien même leur objectif était le même. Il avait souhaité accomplir sa mission seul, refusant l'aide des autres ; finalement, il avait réussi. C'était lui qui avait vaincu cet homme. Le Roux avait été retenu ailleurs avec ses amis et était arrivé trop tard, longtemps après la fin de leur combat. Malgré la frustration de n'avoir pu mettre fin à la vie de ce monstre lui-même, il était heureux de savoir qu'il ne causerait plus aucune victime, si ce n'était à l'exception de cet enfant recueilli par son « allié ». Comment vivait-il, après cette expérience ? Était-il même encore vivant ?

Devant la porte d'entrée d'une petite maison, Shanks inspira un bon coup. Leurs retrouvailles ne seraient certainement pas chaleureuses, or il avait envie de prendre de ses nouvelles après ces neuf années. Tournant la poignée, il ouvrit la porte puis pénétra dans la pièce. À peine eut-il fait un pas qu'il dut pencher la tête afin d'éviter un coup de pied mortel. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Ça fait un bail, Zeff. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, le Roux ?

\- Je suis de passage. Tu as changé de prothèse ? Ne me dis pas que quelqu'un a réussi à la casser ! »

Son rire fut vite interrompu par le regard peu commode du cuisinier. Non, sérieusement, une personne avait véritablement réussi à briser sa jambe de bois ? Qui possédait une force pareille ? Lui qui avait vaincu ce monstre n'aurait dû être égalé que par quelques humains existant sur Terre ! Quoique c'était le cas neuf années auparavant. Vu son coup de pied quelques instants plus tôt, il avait perdu en force.

« C'était le frère de cet homme. L'ami du petit cornichon s'en est chargé, même s'il n'était pas si fort que ça.

\- Luffy, c'est ça ? Usopp m'en a parlé. Tu as sacrément perdu en muscles, dis-moi, si tu as laissé un gamin se charger de lui.

\- Usopp... C'est le fils de Yasopp, n'est-ce pas ? Répondit-il, ignorant son commentaire superflu. Pas étonnant que tu le connaisses alors. Je me disais bien qu'il lui ressemblait. »

Shanks hocha la tête. Les deux hommes, durant la discussion, s'étaient assis autour d'une table en bois pendant que l'hôte servait un alcool fort. Un silence s'installa quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que l'invité reprît la parole.

« Le petit cornichon dont tu as parlé... Serait-ce ce garçon, que tu as sauvé à l'époque ? Il est encore vivant ?

\- Évidemment qu'il est encore vivant, il n'est pas si faible que ça. Le fils de Yasopp ne t'a pas parlé de lui ? Il s'appelle Sanji.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter... Il a évoqué un ami se battant avec ses jambes et qui cuisinait très bien. Ça ne pouvait être que cet enfant. À l'époque, je ne lui donnais que deux ou trois ans à vivre. Je suis surpris de voir qu'il tient encore le coup. »

Zeff ne répondit rien et prit une gorgée de sa boisson. Revoir cet homme faisait resurgir de désagréables souvenirs qu'il avait souhaité oublier depuis longtemps. Pourquoi en reparler maintenant, alors qu'il était impossible de modifier le passé ? Une certaine colère l'envahit lorsqu'il l'entendit parler de la condition de son fils adoptif. Il n'avait pas le droit de donner son avis.

« Je ne suis pas comme toi et ta bande. Contrairement à vous, je ne l'abandonnerai pas. »

Son regard de fer dissuada le Roux d'en dire plus. Ce dernier ne niait pas le crime qu'il avait commis plusieurs années auparavant. Contrairement à ce que pouvait penser le cuisinier, il regrettait tous les jours d'avoir abandonné son ami, le laissant agoniser aux portes de la mort. Il était assurément décédé depuis. Il s'était retrouvé tout seul à ce moment-là ; pourtant, il n'avait pas pu aller à l'encontre de son souhait. Il lui avait demandé de le laisser derrière. Laissant ces souvenirs tortueux derrière lui, Shanks avala quelques gorgées de l'alcool fort, avant de songer à un sujet plus ou moins lié à tout ce dont ils venaient de discuter.

« Au fait, je ne te l'ai jamais demandé à l'époque, mais... Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est le One Piece ? »

Contre toute attente, Zeff brisa le verre dans ses mains par la seule force de sa poigne, surprenant à moitié Shanks. La colère irradiait de son être en entendant ce nom, et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

« Bien sûr que je sais ce que c'est. Sans cette aberration, ma femme et mon fils seraient toujours en vie, tout comme les parents du cornichon. Il en va de même pour toi, le Roux. »

Effectivement, le monde se porterait mieux sans le One Piece, cause de moult malheurs. Pourtant, si on remontait à l'origine, on pouvait constater qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ceci ; Shanks ne disposait pas d'une telle information, nul ne la possédait, hormis quelques élus. En dépit de ses vastes connaissances sur ce monde, il était incapable de le déchiffrer totalement, trop d'éléments lui manquaient. De toute manière, il ne pouvait plus rien faire dans son état actuel : il était temps de laisser la nouvelle génération prendre la relève ; et il avait à l'esprit la tête de ces jeunes. Il aurait dû s'en douter, trop de choses concordaient, comme ce chapeau... Jamais il n'aurait pensé le voir dans de telles circonstances. Le destin était cruel lorsqu'il le voulait.

Terminant le fond de son verre, l'ancien combattant se leva, puis, d'un signe de tête, prit congé. C'était inutile de pousser la conversation plus loin ; même à l'époque, ils ne s'étaient jamais véritablement entendus, Zeff ayant toujours refusé de coopérer. Il avait récupéré des informations sur Sanji au passage, lui rappelant qu'il ne pouvait que rester témoin des événements futurs. Dans cette équipe se trouvaient Luffy au chapeau de paille, un zoan, le fils adoptif du cuisinier, une jeune femme et son cher Usopp. Se mordant la lèvre, Shanks regarda l'écoulement de la Seine ; plus que tout, il aurait souhaité épargner le fils de Yasopp. Néanmoins, cela était hors de sa portée.

Il ne pouvait qu'accepter le destin de son fils adoptif ainsi que des autres, comme cela avait toujours été le cas. Car il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

 

 

« … C'est notre ration de survie ?

\- Mais non, Sanji, c'est un raton-laveur !

\- Je suis un renne ! »

Chopper hurlait après Sanji et Usopp tandis que Luffy éclatait de rire. Zoro, de son côté, grognait à cause du boucan pendant que Nami commençait à ranger ses affaires. L'emménagement avait commencé dans l'après-midi, et le capitaine en avait profité pour présenter la nouvelle recrue au cuisinier de l'équipage, lequel s'était occupé de ses propres affaires depuis leur retour et avait porté les montagnes de cartons que la jeune femme avait remplis de vêtements principalement ; quand bien même elle avait laissé les presque dix millions à Kokoyashi, elle avait dépouillé les habitants de leurs porte-feuilles, lui permettant d'avoir une entrée d'argent.

La maison était particulièrement grande : six chambres, trois salles de bain et un immense salon, sans oublier la cuisine toute équipée. Étant la seule fille, Nami s'était assurée d'obtenir la plus grande chambre, tout en vérifiant la résistance de la serrure afin d'éviter certains pervers. Après avoir gentiment demandé au propriétaire des lieux de lui monter toutes ses affaires, elle entreprenait à présent de tout ranger correctement selon ses préférences. Hormis les vêtements qu'elle avait achetés avec l'argent des insulaires, ses cartes ainsi que ses cours de droit, elle ne possédait pas grand-chose. De Kokoyashi, elle n'avait récupéré que deux objets qui ornaient à présent son poignet.

En premier se trouvait un bracelet tout simple en or que Bellemere avait promis à Nojiko, une fois qu'elle aurait eu dix-huit ans. Si la rousse avait hérité du log pose, elle avait obtenu ce bracelet qui se transmettait aussi dans la famille de l'ancienne marine. Maintenant que sa famille ne réapparaîtrait plus, Nami devait mettre fin à son deuil qui durait depuis huit ans. Sa mère adoptive et sa grande-sœur ne reviendraient jamais, or elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de les oublier. Elle avait pris ce bijou comme souvenir, afin de ne jamais oublier les dix premières années de sa vie. Dorénavant, elle vivrait pour Nojiko et Bellemere.

Après ce bracelet se trouvait le log pose que sa mère lui avait montré le jour où elle avait dessiné sa première carte. Après l'invasion des hommes-poissons, il était resté au fond du vieux coffre et elle ne l'avait ressorti qu'une fois Kokoyashi libérée du joug d'Arlong. Hormis la poussière qui s'était accumulée ces huit dernières années, il n'avait pas changé : l'aiguille ne pointait nulle part en particulier et ne semblait être qu'une décoration. Pourtant, en dépit du manque de preuves, Nami restait persuadée qu'un jour elle trouverait un endroit réagissant à cet accessoire. Elle ignorait qui avait créé ce log pose et dans quel but, cependant elle savait qu'il n'était pas inutile ; il cachait assurément un lourd secret que peu étaient en mesure de découvrir.

Une chose était certaine : jamais sa carte du monde ne serait complète sans le log pose. Restait maintenant à trouver les lieux émettant un champ magnétique suffisamment puissant pour être détecté ; Nami restait confiante : depuis qu'elle avait rejoint l'équipage de Luffy, elle se sentait capable de tout accomplir, comme si rien ne pouvait barrer sa route. Elle aimait ce sentiment de confiance et d'assurance qui l'envahissait. Rien n'était plus impossible, sa vision du monde s'était élargie. Après avoir sacrifié huit années de sa vie pour l'île où elle avait grandi, elle pouvait enfin mener sa propre vie.

Terminant de ranger ses nombreuses paires de chaussures, Nami sentit soudain qu'elle commençait à avoir faim ; elle pouvait demander à Sanji de lui préparer un goûter, celui-ci ne refuserait pas et s'empresserait de lui cuisiner un plat de haute gastronomie. Elle vivait gratuitement dans une grande maison, était entourée de personnes en lesquelles elle avait confiance et mangeait de la nourriture cinq étoiles à chaque repas. Que pouvait-elle espérer de plus ? Elle sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers le salon, où l'ambiance était bien plus animée.

« Zoro, tu joues à cache-cache ? Demanda Luffy.

\- Quoi ? T'as quel âge, cinq ans ? Maugréa l'épéiste, mécontent d'avoir été dérangé dans son sommeil.

\- Je veux jouer, moi ! S'écria Usopp.

\- Moi aussi ! Ah, Zoro, tu as encore enlevé tes bandages ! Dit le renne.

\- Je m'en fiche, allez ailleurs, je vais dormir.

\- Dis plutôt que tu as peur de perdre.

\- Quoi ?! »

Le Japonais se mit à poursuivre le Sénégalais, mécontent de ces fausses accusations. La Brésilienne et le Canadien se joignirent innocemment à la poursuite, la première riant aux éclats. Nami, de loin, sourit légèrement face à ce spectacle. Malgré leur comportement puéril, elle n'échangerait ses compagnons pour rien au monde. Ils l'avaient sauvée, elle ne l'oublierait jamais. Elle entendait bien profiter de sa nouvelle liberté et vivre sans regret. Ces huit dernières années étaient révolues et appartenaient au passé. Son regard s'adoucit en contemplant ces jeux d'enfants jusqu'à l'entrée de Sanji, lequel se plaignit de tant de bruit.

Luffy rit aux éclats tandis que Zoro la poursuivait. Et dire qu'il avait dit ne pas vouloir jouer... Le voilà qui se contredisait dans ses actes. Elle coula un regard vers Nami, laquelle venait d'entrer dans la pièce et contemplait la scène en souriant ; elle préférait largement la voir ainsi plutôt qu'en pleurs. De toute manière, cela irait mal pour elle si le sourire de sa navigatrice disparaissait. Les paroles de Genzô retentirent en elle alors que Zoro était finalement parvenu à l'attraper.

 

 

_Luffy avait le sentiment de s'être un peu trop éloignée des célébrations en l'honneur de ce jour de libération ; en effet, cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait plus croisé personne. La nuit était bien avancée, le soleil se lèverait d'ici trois heures aux dires des habitants. Quand bien même leur départ était prévu pour la journée qui arrivait, elle avait bien envie de faire des bonshommes de neige avec Usopp : cette eau sous forme solide était si amusante ! Elle craquait sous ses pieds et était plus malléable que du sable. Le froid mis à part, elle était très contente d'être témoin de ce phénomène météorologique._

_Le paysage changea soudain : le capitaine se trouva face à trois tombes, chacune vieille de plusieurs années. À côté d'elles se tenait l'homme au moulin, une bouteille d'alcool vide à la main. Arrachant un bouchée de viande du morceau qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, elle contempla la scène. Il connaissait son secret mais ne l'avait dit à personne hormis au docteur, ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre. Le silence régna entre eux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le brise._

_« Des gens sont morts ?_

_\- Il y a longtemps. Des membres de notre famille._

_\- Toutes mes c... gondoles ? Condors ?_

_\- Condoléances. »_

_Ah, voilà. Luffy ne se souvenait pas bien de ce mot. L'homme au moulin la fixa fermement pendant plusieurs instants avant de prendre la parole à nouveau._

_« Nami va repartir avec vous. »_

_Elle hocha la tête tout en mâchant un bout de viande._

_« Je te mets en garde. Si elle vient à perdre son sourire, fille ou pas, je te jure que tu le paieras. »_

_Son ton glacial ainsi que son regard sérieux la dissuada de répliquer ; elle se contenta de hocher à nouveau la tête, lui signifiant qu'elle avait compris le message. De toute manière, elle avait eu l'intention de protéger son sourire depuis le départ._

 


	23. Alabasta : Rencontre avec Vivi

Cette journée était d'un point de vue objectif ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de banal : le soleil hivernal réchauffait froidement les sols glacés mais pas enneigés, quelques nuages l'empêchant de mener son travail à bien tandis que le vent soufflait doucement, ralentissant leur course. Si l'on se basait uniquement sur cette perspective, il ne passait rien d'exceptionnel. On ne pouvait sortir de l'ennui qu'en se focalisant sur les humains, notamment une jeune fille qui courait désespérément, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Non, en fait, c'était parce que sa vie était réellement en danger. Essoufflée, le froid lui brûlant les poumons, elle ne pouvait cesser d'avancer ou bien elle mourrait jeune.

Celle-ci tentait tant bien que mal de semer ses poursuivants, cependant ces derniers étaient particulièrement tenaces et ne reculaient devant rien pour l'atteindre. Rien ne les avait empêché de tuer ceux qui s'étaient mis en travers de leur chemin dans le but de les ralentir et de lui permettre de s'échapper. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux lorsqu'elle y songea, mais les essuya bien vite : l'heure n'était pas au deuil, mais à la survie. Elle se chargerait d'honorer leur mémoire une fois son devoir accompli. Elle ne les laisserait certainement pas mourir en vain. Malheureusement, son corps fatiguait au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Le pire était qu'ils se rapprochaient dangereusement.

Les apercevant du coin de l’œil, l'adolescente tenta d'accélérer le pas, uniquement pour percuter un passant à un croisement. Que faisait-il là ? C'était le milieu de la nuit, elle avait pensé épargner des innocents ! Il allait se faire tuer s'il croisait le chemin de ses ennemis ! Et... Un instant, elle l'avait percuté de plein fouet, et pourtant il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Et... Étaient-ce des sabres à sa ceinture ? Des vrais de vrai ? S'agissait-il d'un nouvel ennemi ? Prête à sortir ses armes, elle se rendit compte que l'homme n'était pas familier : il ne semblait pas faire partie de l'organisation. Il avait l'air plus surpris qu'heureux de la voir.

L'étranger tenait dans sa main une bouteille de bière et la regardait d'un air interrogateur. Ses cheveux verts ne l'étonnaient pas tellement dans la mesure où les siens étaient bleu clair. Si on lui posait la question, deux choses l'intimidaient chez lui : les trois épées qu'il possédait ainsi que l'aura qu'il dégageait. Plus jeune, on lui avait appris à sentir l'aura des gens, ce qui lui permettait de définir la force d'une personne et de déterminer à peu près sa position. Ces deux dernières années, cette capacité s'était révélée fort utile, bien qu'elle ne l'eût révélée à personne. La fugitive ne pouvait trouver qu'un seul mot pour qualifier le passant devant elle : fort.

Devait-elle l'impliquer dans cette affaire ? Elle s'était jurée de ne plus mettre des innocents en danger. Pourtant, sans son aide, ses chances de survie avoisinaient zéro. Pouvait-elle faire confiance à un parfait inconnu ? Si les Unluckies le remarquaient, il ne serait jamais capable de mener une vie normale, à supposer qu'il en eût une. Que faire ? Qu'est-ce qui était le plus important : sa mission ou cet homme ? Elle ne pouvait pas l'embarquer dans cette galère sans lui demander son avis non plus. Le temps de réflexion lui manquait, surtout que ses poursuivants l'avaient rattrapée et l'appelaient d'une manière peu commode. Ils étaient deux : une femme qui volait dans les airs en tenant un parapluie et un homme avec une coupe afro habillé d'un imperméable en cuir. En réponse, l'inconnu soupira.

« Je cherchais Luffy et Nami qui se sont perdus et à la place je tombe sur des utilisateurs de fruit du démon. Bah, je suppose que vous ferez l'affaire. »

Hein ? Il n'avait pas l'air surpris de voir des pirates ; à la place, il paraissait s'en réjouir étant donné qu'un sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Avait-il sérieusement l'intention de les combattre ? Était-il fou ? Ou bien tout simplement confiant en ses capacités ? La victime aux cheveux bleus, sentant qu'elle était soudain de trop, fit un pas sur le côté afin de lui laisser la place ; celui-ci avait déjà sorti l'un de ses katanas – celui avec un fourreau blanc. En face, les deux ennemis parurent à la fois amusés de ce défi et ennuyés par cet obstacle dans leur poursuite.

« Tu as vu ça, M. 5 ? En voilà un qui n'a pas froid aux yeux !

\- Effectivement, Miss Valentine, je crois que nous sommes tombés sur un idiot. Sans doute un allié de la princesse.

\- Je suppose que c'est à moi d'attaquer le premier, dit l'épéiste, se trouvant soudain devant le fameux M. 5.

\- Que... Quand s'est-il approché ? »

M. 5 eut à peine le temps d'esquiver un violent coup d'épée qu'un autre déchira son manteau en cuir auquel il tenait. Jurant pour avoir baissé sa garde, il tenta de le frapper au visage de son poing afin d'utiliser son pouvoir, or son adversaire était bien trop rapide. Si l'adolescente disposait d'un tel allié, pourquoi ne s'était-il pas manifesté plus tôt ? Cet homme était particulièrement fort, à en juger son aisance au combat ainsi que les trois katanas qui suggéraient une compétence certaine à l'escrime, sans préciser le fait qu'ils fussent parfaitement aiguisés.

Pendant que sa partenaire regardait leur combat, visiblement intriguée par le nouveau venu, le pirate à la coupe afro réfléchissait à un plan. Son adversaire était bien plus puissant que lui, il allait y laisser la peau s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement une solution. Se curant le nez, il en sortit un élément peu élégant avant de le lancer dans sa direction. Fronçant les sourcils, l'épéiste le dévia à l'aide de l'une de ses lames pour se rendre compte quelques instants plus tard qu'il avait bien agi : une explosion fut provoquée, ce qui ne plut guère à la femme aux habits extravagants.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, abruti ? Tu vas attirer l'attention avec tes bombes !

\- Aide-moi, alors, au lieu de rester en haut à ne rien faire !

\- Très bien ! On va voir comment il résiste à une charge de mille kilos ! »

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots qu'elle tomba très lourdement au sol, créant presque un petit fossé. Le goudron se craquela, ce à quoi l'homme aux cheveux verts ne parut pas faire attention. Si ce n'était pour le petit pas sur le côté afin d'éviter l'impact, on aurait dit qu'il ne l'avait pas remarquée. En fait, il l'ignorait royalement, ce qui énerva fortement la jeune femme. M. 5 n'avait pas l'air de mieux s'en sortir dans la mesure où il ne parvenait à le toucher pour faire fonctionner son pouvoir : il était capable de transformer n'importe quelle partie de son corps en bombe tandis que Miss Valentine possédait la capacité de modifier son poids. Frustrée d'être ignorée de la sorte, celle-ci continua ses lourdes chutes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Miss Valentine ? Tu ne vois pas que tu attires encore plus l'attention que moi ?

\- Tais-toi ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas déjà vaincu ?

\- Si je pouvais, je l'aurais déjà fait ! Mais je n'arrive pas à le toucher !

\- C'est bon, vous avez fini vos bavardages ? »

L'inconnu avait posé l'une de ses épées sur son épaule, visiblement las de cette scène. Ils étaient à court de possibilités : la violence physique ne marchait absolument pas contre lui ; on eût dit un monstre, littéralement. Jamais ils n'avaient rencontré un être aussi puissant ; quoiqu'ils ne connaissaient pas l'identité de leur chef. Nul n'était plus puissant que M. 0, aucun n'en doutait, néanmoins eux deux ne faisaient pas le poids face à cet adversaire. Toutefois, s'ils ne capturaient pas la princesse, les Unluckies allaient les liquider. Ce serait fort dommage. Si la force ne fonctionnait pas, ils pouvaient toujours essayer de l'intimider verbalement.

« Que crois-tu faire, imprudent, en te mettant en travers de notre chemin ? dit M. 5 d'une voix qu'il espérait assurée. Ne sais-tu pas que nous faisons partie d'une puissante famille de la mafia, Baroque Works ? Sais-tu quel châtiment t'est réservé si tu t'opposes à nous ?

\- Baroque Works ? Hm... J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. »

Il... Il connaissait le nom de leur famille ? Comment était-ce possible ? Ils avaient toujours agi dans l'ombre en s'assurant de laisser le moins de traces possible. Comment diable avait-il eu vent de l'existence de leur organisation ? Qui était-il réellement ? M. 5 n'avait révélé le nom que pour l'effrayer, afin de donner une dimension plus réelle à cette branche de la mafia. Le sourire de leur ennemi leur faisait froid dans le dos : il savait qu'il leur était supérieur en force, ce qu'ils avaient fini par comprendre. S'il ne parvenait pas à l'atteindre, il ne pouvait pas le faire exploser. De même, Miss Valentine était incapable de l'écraser s'il l'esquivait à chaque tentative.

« Ah, ça y est, je me souviens. Vous êtes une bande de déjantés qui s'appellent par des surnoms et qui veulent créer une utopie. Personnellement, je m'en fiche. Il faut juste que j'entretienne mes katanas, les pauvres ne se sont pas amusés depuis quelques temps. »

Avant de laisser le duo répondre, le Japonais fonça sur eux, tailladant en premier l'homme. La femme eut à peine le temps de hurler que les lames s'abattirent sur elle, éclaboussant les murs de sang. Soupirant face à ce massacre facile et rapide, il essuya ses armes avant de les ranger dans leur fourreau respectif. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il en avait sorti deux, une seule aurait largement suffi. Sans doute était-ce parce qu'il ne s'était pas défoulé depuis quelques temps, quand bien même ces deux clowns ne valaient pas le détour. Bon, à présent, il lui fallait trouver ses amis qui s'étaient une fois de plus perdus, oubliant la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

Cette dernière avait regardé la scène, les yeux écarquillés. Elle avait déjà vu des personnes mourir devant elle, néanmoins elle n'aurait jamais cru que l'un des duos les plus puissants de Baroque Works serait vaincu aussi aisément. Qui était cet homme ? Pouvait-elle le considérer comme un allié ? Elle était confuse : il connaissait l'organisation à laquelle ils appartenaient après tout, même s'il avait prétendu n'en avoir rien à faire. Faisait-il partie d'une famille de la mafia ? Laquelle, dans ce cas ? Elle ne l'avait jamais croisé jusqu'à présent, ni entendu parler de lui. Ou bien s'agissait-il d'un solitaire ?

L'inconnu ramassa la bouteille de bière qu'il avait posée un peu plus loin dans le but de la préserver, lorsque des voix retentirent. Le sang de la fugitive ne fit qu'un tour : ils n'avaient pas été discrets lors de leur combat, si bien que cela avait attiré l'attention. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici, ou bien les ennuis ne feraient que s'accumuler. Elle ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de son sauveur, malgré le fait qu'elle ne connût pas ses véritables intentions. D'ailleurs, il ne semblait pas avoir l'air de s'enfuir. Il allait se faire arrêter à coup sûr ! Saisissant son bras, elle le tira vers elle.

« On ne peut pas rester là, la police va arriver ! Venez, M. Bushidô !

\- Hein ? M. Bushi... »

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de terminer, la princesse courut à perdre haleine dans les ruelles, le traînant derrière elle. Celui-ci essayait de lui parler, l'injuriait plutôt, mais ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant. Il était parfaitement conscient qu'il pouvait la tuer sans aucun problème, aussi ne craignait-il rien d'elle. Probablement. Elle-même ignorait où elle se rendait ; depuis le meurtre de ses amis, elle courait sans aucune destination en tête, cherchant seulement un lieu sûr. Depuis sa rencontre avec l'épéiste, elle sentait qu'elle serait en sécurité à ses côtés. La preuve : il avait aisément tué ces deux agents pourtant haut-gradés et agissait comme si de rien n'était.

Après de longues minutes à fuir, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, ce dont lui n'eut pas besoin. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir transpiré une seule goutte depuis le départ. Sous sa doudoune verte, elle devinait ses muscles parfaitement entretenus. Pourquoi n'avait-elle encore jamais entendu parler de lui, alors qu'elle avait rejoint la mafia depuis maintenant deux ans ? Ce n'était pas logique. Quelqu'un d'aussi fort ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu. Il était vrai qu'il avait évoqué deux noms tout à l'heure : faisait-il partie d'une autre famille ? Laquelle ? Serrant les poings, elle se tourna vers lui, le regard déterminé.

« Je vous en prie, aidez-moi !

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ? Je m'en fiche, moi !

\- Je vous en conjure ! Je vous paierai s'il faut, je...

\- Hm ? Est-ce que j'entends parler d'argent ? »

De la pénombre sortit une femme aux cheveux roux enveloppée dans un manteau rose. Un ennemi ? Mettant la main sur ses armes qu'elle cachait en guise de prévention, la princesse ne sentit pourtant aucune mauvaise intention émanant de la nouvelle venue. Au contraire, ses yeux avaient été remplacés par des euro, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon non plus, surtout à en juger la grimace sur le visage de son sauveur. De qui s'agissait-il ? Une autre silhouette se distingua de l'obscurité des ruelles ; le premier détail qu'elle remarqua fut un chapeau de paille. Accessoire étrange pour la saison. Ce qu'elle perçut ensuite fut son large sourire ; s'agissait-il véritablement de membres de la mafia ?

Reculant d'un pas lorsque le garçon au chapeau de paille s'approcha de l'épéiste, visiblement ravi de le retrouver après leur courte séparation, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus fut interpellée par la passionnée de l'argent, qui l'examinait de haut en bas, à la recherche de quelque chose de précieux vraisemblablement. Pouvait-elle vraiment faire confiance à ces gens ? Elle avait senti une puissance hors du commun émaner du Japonais aux cheveux verts, or elle ne détectait rien de particulier concernant cette femme. Quant au garçon... Étrange, elle ne parvenait pas à cerner son pouvoir. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant.

La faculté de lire les auras des personnes était une technique secrète qui se transmettait dans sa famille depuis un nombre incalculable de générations. Son père l'avait forcée à apprendre les bases avant son départ, puisqu'elle n'en aurait pas l'occasion avant un bon moment après. Ces deux dernières années, elle s'était entraînée discrètement en tentant de ne pas se faire remarquer : on lui avait maintes fois répété que cette capacité devait rester cachée, malgré les épreuves. Nul ne devait être au courant. Elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi : ce talent accordait un avantage monstre dans un combat, il serait fort dommage qu'un ennemi se l'appropriât.

Jamais encore elle n'était tombée sur une force aussi compliquée à décrypter : elle était à la fois faible et puissante. Laquelle était la vraie ? Avait-elle le droit de leur confier le futur de son pays ? Était-ce raisonnable ? D'un autre côté, avait-elle véritablement le choix ? Tous ses alliés n'étaient plus, tués par Baroque Works. Elle revenait à peine d'une scène de crime, où Igaram et leurs partenaires s'étaient fait massacrer. Elle était fondamentalement seule dorénavant, depuis que M. 5 et Miss Valentine étaient apparus tout à l'heure. Les trois autres personnes avaient servi de barrage humain afin de l'aider à s'enfuir et de maintenir ainsi une lueur d'espoir dans leur conquête. Il lui fallait recommencer de zéro, trouver de nouveaux compagnons.

« J... Je... »

La femme rousse haussa un sourcil, manifestement impatiente de connaître la suite de sa phrase, s'attendant sans aucun doute à l'évocation d'une somme d'argent phénoménale. En était-elle donc arrivé à un point où il ne restait que des mercenaires, lesquels iraient directement vers le plus offrant ? Dans ce cas, elle ne faisait pas le poids : son ennemi avait bien plus à offrir. La poursuivie ne serait jamais capable d'acheter la loyauté de quiconque à ce rythme-là : on finirait forcément par la trahir. Mais où trouver des compagnons dévoués en si peu de temps ? Comment pouvait-elle considérer les personnes en face d'elle ? S'il n'y avait que l'épéiste et la femme obsédée par l'argent, elle les aurait classifiés sans conteste dans la catégorie mercenaires. À première vue, elle récoltait la récompense et il accomplissait le sale boulot. Cependant, dans ce cas, qu'en était-il du garçon au chapeau de paille ? Après tout, son aura était insondable.

Coulant un regard vers ce mystérieux personnage, la princesse aux cheveux bleus tomba sur un spectacle peu commun : l'épéiste pinçait sa joue. Ce n'était bien évidemment pas ce qui attirait son attention : sa joue semblait s'être allongée d'une dizaine de centimètres. Un pirate ? Sur tous ceux sur qui elle aurait pu tomber, elle avait dégoté un groupe pareil de mercenaires ? S'il était un utilisateur de fruit du démon, alors l'espoir demeurait : le démon en lui se battrait avec une force sans pareil, afin de ne pas le laisser mourir. Elle ne pouvait absolument pas laisser cette occasion lui filer entre les mains. Il lui fallait gagner leur loyauté. L'avenir de son royaume était en jeu.

« Je m'appelle Vivi. Pouvez-vous, je vous prie, me prêter votre force pour sauver mon pays ? Je vous paierai du mieux que je peux.

\- Vraiment ? Que dis-tu d'un milliard d'euro, alors ? »

Vivi se pinça la lèvre. Valaient-ils si cher ?

« Hum... Je... Je ne sais pas si ça va être possible. Mon pays est actuellement en pleine guerre civile et...

\- Une seconde, tu ne serais pas Vivi Nefertari ? Demanda la rousse, l'air soudain déconcerté. La princesse d’Égypte qui a disparu il y a deux ans ? Où est-ce que tu étais ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous demandes notre aide ? »

Les deux mercenaires s'étaient approchés durant leur conversation, ayant senti qu'elles racontaient sûrement quelque chose d'intéressant. La princesse se serait pincé à nouveau les lèvres si elle n'était pas déjà en train de le faire. Comment avait-elle pu être démasquée aussi vite ? D'un autre côté, il était vrai qu'elle avait révélé son prénom ainsi que le fait que son pays soit en danger. Sa disparition avait beaucoup attiré l'attention à l'époque, or cela s'était avéré nécessaire : pour le bien de son peuple, elle avait été contrainte d'infiltrer Baroque Works et de couper tout lien avec le palais ; même son père ignorait où elle se trouvait en ce moment, dans la mesure où elle n'avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis son départ. Elle n'avait pas pu risquer de se faire découvrir. Toutefois, sa dernière mission avait tout gâché...

« Mon pays est actuellement victime d'une manipulation. Dans l'ombre, quelqu'un tente de bouleverser la population et de la retourner vers le pharaon, mon père. Cette personne est le chef de Baroque Works, une famille de mercenaires. »

Vivi marqua une pause et examina les expressions sur les visages de son auditoire : ceux-ci l'écoutaient attentivement et ne paraissaient pas la couper dans son explication.

« Il y a deux ans, quand nous avons découvert ce qui se tramait, j'ai décidé d'infiltrer cette famille avec un conseiller de mon père, Igaram. Nous avons réussi à nous faire un nom et à gagner la confiance de ceux autour de nous, mais tout a changé il y a une semaine. On a suivi la partenaire du parrain, Miss All Sunday afin de découvrir son identité. Le problème est que nous avons été remarqués lorsque nous sommes arrivés au but et que nous avons été poursuivis. Igaram et deux autres personnes qui ont tenté de m'aider ont été sauvagement abattus et depuis je ne cesse de fuir... »

Des larmes menacèrent de couler lorsqu'elle raconta ce passage ; elle visualisait encore les corps inertes de M. 9, Miss Monday et Igaram. C'était de sa faute, si seulement elle avait été plus prudente... Elle avait découvert le véritable visage de Baroque Works, or cela lui avait coûté trois vies. Elle savait pertinemment que son expédition ne serait pas sans sacrifice, mais voir tout le monde tomber l'un après l'autre lui avait rappelé qu'elle était au final impuissante : malgré ses efforts, la probabilité d'échouer demeurait élevée, surtout après les erreurs qu'elle avait commises. Si seulement elle avait ouvert les yeux plus tôt...

« C'est qui le chef ? Demanda subitement le garçon au chapeau de paille, la tirant de ses pensées noires.

\- N-Non, je ne peux pas vous le dire ! Si vous êtes au courant, vous serez pourchassés jour et nuit ! Nul ne doit savoir que le parrain de Baroque Works n'est autre que le terrible Capitaine corsaire Crocodile ! »

Son visage devint tout à coup livide, comme celui de la jeune femme aux cheveux roux. Était-ce une plaisanterie ? Elle n'avait tout de même pas...

« Super !! T'as entendu ça, Zoro ? On va se battre contre un Capitaine corsaire ! J'ai hâte !

\- Il était temps qu'on en croise un, je commençais à m'ennuyer.

\- Vous êtes fous ou quoi ? Hurla la rousse. Hors de question que je sois impliquée dans une galère pareille, je tiens à la vie ! Je m'en vais ! »

La résolution de la navigatrice fut cependant de courte durée : sur son chemin, elle put constater les talents en dessin des Unluckies, lesquels les avait déjà repérés. Elle ne parut même pas surprise de voir deux animaux se comporter comme des humains. Résignée, la tête basse, elle ne put que revenir sur ses pas et s'en prendre à Vivi, laquelle se sentit mal de l'avoir mise en danger, d'autant plus que leurs visages étaient maintenant connus de Baroque Works. Mais pourquoi les deux hommes ne semblaient-ils pas effrayés le moins du monde par cette nouvelle ? Avaient-ils véritablement l'intention de combattre Crocodile ? À les entendre, ils se moquaient de l'argent et souhaitaient simplement se battre : allaient-ils lui rester loyaux ? Pouvait-elle vraiment croire en cet espoir ?

« Désolé... Et merci. »

 

Perturbée comme elle l'était, Vivi n'avait à aucun moment envisagé que ce trio eût d'autres compagnons. Ce fut ainsi que les trois restants furent réveillés au beau milieu de la nuit lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez eux, dans une grande et belle maison. Maintenant que les présentations étaient faites, la princesse fugitive ne pouvait que constater le caractère atypique de ce groupe : si elle les avait classifiés comme étant des mercenaires au début, elle ne pouvait que croire le contraire à présent. Hormis Nami qui ne jurait que par l'argent, les autres vivaient plutôt pour le combat (à l'exception peut-être d'Usopp et Chopper). Sa situation désespérée quelques heures auparavant avait drastiquement changé : son instinct lui soufflait qu'elle pouvait leur faire confiance. Ils ne la trahiraient pas.

Le problème à présent était de déterminer comment se rendre discrètement en Égypte. Crocodile s'y trouvait sans le moindre doute possible et c'était l'endroit où tout se jouerait. L'échéance arrivait bientôt, Vivi en était persuadée. Elle n'avait pas la moindre seconde à perdre : un instant passé signifiait un habitant en plus qui souffrait à cause des méfaits de cette famille de la mafia. La guerre civile risquait d'éclater à tout moment, la tension ne cessait de croître. Si son peuple venait à prendre les armes, qui savait combien de vies seraient perdues inutilement. Depuis deux ans, elle œuvrait du mieux possible pour sauver tout le monde. Elle ne laisserait absolument plus personne mourir. Ce n'était pas de leur faute, après tout ; ils n'avaient par conséquent pas à payer des erreurs des autres. Crocodile était le seul à blâmer. Et elle aussi.

« Je peux vous aider, si vous cherchez un moyen de transport. »

En entendant cette voix, tous sursautèrent. Les yeux de Vivi reflétèrent sa terreur lorsqu'elle réalisa l'identité de la personne qui avait parlé : Miss All Sunday, la partenaire de M. 0, alias Crocodile. Que faisait-elle là ? Et, surtout, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas senti sa présence ? S'était-elle sentie si en sécurité qu'elle avait baissé sa garde ? C'était très mauvais signe. De même, l'équipage – puisqu'ils s'étaient dénommés ainsi – ne s'était pas attendu non plus à cette apparition soudaine de cette inconnue. Si Sanji demandait qui était cette beauté, les autres n'étaient pas aussi confiants, la menaçant de leurs armes. Il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas connaissance de son pouvoir qui empêchait quiconque de s'approcher ; ainsi, sans difficulté, elle désarma ses assaillants.

« Inutile d'être aussi violents, je venais juste vous proposer ces billets d'avion avec des passeports sous des faux noms pour que vous arriviez sans aucun problème à Alexandrie. De là, vous trouverez les informations nécessaires pour la suite de votre voyage. »

L'assistance restait sur ses gardes : Vivi les avait informés de sa place au sein de Baroque Works. Pourquoi souhaitait-elle les aider ? Elle n'avait aucun intérêt à détrôner Crocodile étant donné son poste élevé au sein de la famille ; ou bien s'ennuyait-elle simplement ? S'amusait-elle avec les gens, examinant leurs réactions dans des situations désespérées ? Il était vrai que son aide était hautement appréciable ; toutefois, pouvaient-ils s'abaisser à ce niveau, aller jusqu'à accepter l'aumône de l'ennemi ? Il était vrai qu'elle avait besoin de se rendre le plus vite possible en Égypte, mais à quel prix ? Elle ne pouvait ignorer la possibilité qu'il s'agisse en réalité d'un piège et que des mercenaires les attendent à l'arrivée. Le risque demeurait bien trop important. Néanmoins...

Contre toute attente, Luffy s'avança vers la jeune femme, laquelle n'avait cessé de sourire depuis le début. Allait-il accepter son offre ? Avait-il pris en considération tous les dangers que sa décision impliquait ? Ils pouvaient très bien trafiquer l'avion dans lequel ils monteraient afin de les éliminer radicalement : en effet, en général peu survivaient lorsqu'un avion explosait en plein vol... Les pouvoirs du capitaine ne changeraient rien à son destin. Celui-ci saisit les papiers que tenait la femme la plus puissante de Baroque Works, sous le regard appréhensif de ses amis : s'était-il résigné à accepter l'aide d'une inconnue appartenant à l'ennemi ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas... D'un côté, cela leur simplifiait la tâche.

Sans préavis, le pirate au chapeau de paille déchira d'un geste violent les papiers avant de les jeter par-terre, défiant Miss All Sunday du regard, lui montrant toute sa détermination. Elle avait sa fierté et n'entendait pas accepter l'aide de quiconque. Un léger soupir imperceptible de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres de l'assistance, laquelle avait craint de se retrouver avec un capitaine corrompu, en envisageant même le fait que cela fût possible. La femme aux cheveux bruns avait souri pendant tout ce temps, ne montrant pas sa surprise, à supposer qu'elle eût ressenti cette émotion. Elle paraissait de glace, coupée de tout sentiment, comme si elle ne ressentait rien. D'un côté, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à moins de la part de la partenaire de Crocodile.

« On n'a pas besoin de ta pitié. On ira nous-mêmes jusqu'en Égypte.

\- Très bien, comme vous le souhaitez, » répondit-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Sur ce, elle se dirigea vers la sortie, sans se retourner. L'équipage la suivit du regard sans pour autant bouger de leur position. Au fond d'eux-mêmes, chacun pressentait qu'elle ne les attaquerait pas, comme si leur proposer ce moyen de transport constituait l'unique raison de sa visite. Aussi, lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte d'entrée se refermer lâchèrent-ils tous une inspiration qu'ils ignoraient qu'ils gardaient en eux. Le danger avait été évité pour le moment, toutefois il restait un problème plutôt majeur dans cette histoire.

« Comment allons-nous aller jusqu'en Égypte, maintenant ? » demanda Vivi.

L'équipage se regarda puis sourit. Avait-elle manqué quelque chose ? Manigançaient-ils quelque chose dans l'ombre ? Nami mit une mèche derrière son oreille et croisa les bras, l'air satisfait.

« Tu n'es pas au courant ? Je suis navigatrice. »

Effectivement, cela arrangeait beaucoup de choses, tout d'un coup.

 

Errant dans les rues de la capitale, le jeune homme cherchait désespérément sa destination. L'adresse qu'on lui avait donnée n'était plus valable, étant donné qu'une autre personne vivait dorénavant là. Avait-elle déménagé sans les en informer ? Encore un acte irresponsable de sa part, il aurait dû s'y attendre : tout d'abord son départ sans le signaler à personne, aucune nouvelle pendant près de quatre mois, et maintenant cette disparition. Comment faire pour la retrouver ? Quelle plaie... Surtout qu'il faisait froid dans ce pays, si bien qu'il avait été forcé de se couvrir afin de ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Ses amis n'avaient cessé de lui répéter qu'il devait éviter de montrer sa marque, cela ne ferait que lui attirer des ennuis et le ralentir dans sa quête. En toute franchise, il n'avait pas envie de s'attarder ici. Il était juste venu chercher sa sœur, laquelle était manifestement introuvable. Lui était-il arrivé malheur ?

La connaissant, elle s'était sans le moindre doute possible fourrée dans des situations pas croyables. Son instinct lui indiquait qu'elle était hors de danger. Pour le moment. Lorsque leur grand-mère lui avait adressé une lettre pour lui signaler la disparition de sa sœur, il s'était précipité à l'endroit où elle avait dit qu'elle se rendait. Il avait été assez surpris de constater que leur grand-père n'était encore au courant de rien. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était vrai que ses grands-parents entretenaient une relation assez étrange : ils ne se voyaient presque jamais étant donné que lui travaillait aux quatre coins du monde. Il était à la maison au maximum un mois par an et revenait juste pour les entraîner. Il ne passait jamais de temps avec son épouse qui en échange ne le tenait pas au courant. Ils n'avaient pas du tout l'air de se détester mais ne semblait pas particulièrement proches non plus. Néanmoins, ils paraissaient partager un secret tous les deux...

Assailli par une bourrasque de vent frais, le jeune homme leva son avant-bras pour protéger son visage. Il se faisait tard et il n'avait pas envie de s'éterniser. Où avait bien pu passer cette idiote ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de s'enfuir d'un coup, sans même le tenir au courant ? Certes, il était vrai qu'il ne lui avait pas rendu visite depuis trois ans, mais elle aurait tout de même pu le prévenir ! Lui en voulait-elle ? À cette pensée, l'homme frissonna. Non, impossible. Elle ne connaissait pas la haine et ne lui en tenait certainement pas rigueur. Probablement. Que c'était compliqué ! Et où avait-elle disparu ? Cet endroit était vaste et étroit, il était difficile de la localiser.

« Fichue Luffy... M'inquiéter de la sorte. »

Ressassant ses pensées sombres, le grand-frère ne prêta pas attention à la femme qui se dirigeait vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Malgré le fait qu'il fût recherché, il doutait qu'on le reconnaisse : les rues étaient sombres et sa célébrité n'était manifestement pas aussi répandue qu'il le pensait. Même là où il habitait, tout le monde ne se retournait pas sur son passage. Se frottant la tête par frustration, il ne put que se figer lorsque la femme murmura un mot en passant à côté de lui.

« Alexandrie. »

Sans même réfléchir, par instinct, l'homme se retourna pour ne voir personne dans les environs. Où était passée cette inconnue ? L'endroit était désert, sans le moindre signe de vie. Une hallucination ? Non, cela avait semblé bien trop réel pour n'être que le fruit de son imagination. Un fruit du démon l'aurait-elle aidé à s'éclipser aussi rapidement ? Mystère. En attendant, il disposait d'un indice : Alexandrie, à supposer qu'il s'agît du lieu où se trouvait maintenant Luffy. Que faisait-elle en Égypte ? La mafia était très active là-bas ces derniers temps. S'y serait-elle mêlée ? Il n'aurait jamais dû la laisser seule. Jurant dans sa barbe, celui-ci toucha son chapeau, comme s'il craignait qu'il s'envole. Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire, maintenant.

 

Nami soupira. Ils étaient bientôt arrivés à destination, après toutes ces péripéties. Grâce à la petite-amie d'Usopp - même s'il persistait à dire qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis -, l'équipage avait réussi à obtenir une caravelle avec laquelle ils traversaient actuellement la Méditerranée. Il s'agissait d'une expérience unique, jamais encore elle n'avait navigué avec autant de personnes à bord. C'en était excitant. Bien entendu, cela impliquait qu'elle endossait la responsabilité en cas d'accident, néanmoins elle n'était nullement effrayée. Au contraire, elle se sentait dans son élément : en pleine mer, les cheveux au vent... Elle pouvait enfin admirer son nouveau tatouage, lequel avait remplacé l'ancien qu'elle haïssait ; un moulin et une orange, représentant respectivement Genzô et Bellemere et Nojiko.

Les cicatrices de ses mutilations étaient encore parfaitement visibles, néanmoins elle avait souhaité les recouvrir au plus vite afin de ne pas oublier ses origines, si on excluait son côté poisson. La nouvelle l'avait littéralement choquée cette nuit-là : bien que théoriquement les sang-mêlés ne fussent pas impossibles, elle n'en avait jamais envisagé la possibilité. Imaginer que l'un de ses ancêtres fût un homme-poisson... Avait-ce été avant l'exil de ce peuple ? Comment ses descendants avaient-ils vécu par la suite, en tentant de cacher leur héritage rejeté par la société et le Gouvernement mondial ? D'après les dires de son père adoptif, le seul signe visible sur sa mère avait été quelques écailles sur les bras.

De même, Nojiko n'avait manifesté aucun trait propre aux tritons. Elle seule semblait avoir hérité de certaines de leurs caractéristiques, comme cette sorte de communication avec les poissons ; Nami ne s'y fiait pas trop. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti un quelconque lien avec ces êtres et s'estimait incapable de renouveler l'expérience. À ce moment-là, elle avait été sur le point de se noyer, sans doute avait-ce été une manifestation de son instinct de survie ; autrement dit, elle ne pouvait leur envoyer des signaux de détresse qu'en cas de danger grave. En conclusion, il valait mieux ne pas compter sur ce « don » à l'avenir, il était bien trop peu fiable. Et comment des petits poissons étaient-ils censés venir en aide ?

Observant son log pose qui n'avait pas pointé dans la moindre direction ainsi que son bracelet, la jeune femme songea aux événements ayant suivi leur retour à Paris : l'affaire de Kokoyashi avait été étouffée, aucun journal n'en avait parlé, le Gouvernement mondial ne s'était pas prononcé sur ce sujet. Avaient-ils trop honte d'avouer que des hommes-poissons avaient pris le contrôle d'une île pendant huit ans et que l'un des leurs l'avait soutenu ? À ce propos, ce colonel corrompu ne s'était plus manifesté. Les insulaires lui avaient affirmé qu'ils n'avaient trouvé des nouvelles de lui nulle part. Au quartier général le plus proche, on avait nié son existence. Plus que tout, elle espérait qu'il allait lui aussi payer pour ses crimes.

Ce qui l'intriguait le plus était le manque d'attention porté sur son capitaine : ayant montré ses pouvoirs devant de nombreuses personnes, dont ce marine corrompu, le Gouvernement mondial aurait dû en être informé et agir en conséquence, en publiant une prime par exemple. Pourtant, il n'en était rien. Pendant plus d'un mois, ils avaient continué paisiblement leur vie, s'habituant à cohabiter tous ensemble dans la maison de Sanji. Entre Luffy qui hurlait toute la journée et jouait avec Usopp et Chopper, Zoro qui se bagarrait avec Sanji lorsqu'il ne dormait pas et celui-ci qui lui faisait la cour dès qu'il la croisait, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête, sans compter qu'elle avait dû rattraper son retard en cours. D'ailleurs, son travail n'allait que s'accumuler pendant leur aventure en Égypte. Qui allait les récompenser pour leur bon geste ? Quelle dure vie que celle de criminel.

Vivi s'était montrée relativement calme depuis le début du voyage, après avoir compris qu'elle ne pourrait jamais contrôler cet équipage déjanté. Résignée, elle intériorisait son anxiété, priant qu'ils atteignent vite leur point de destination. Pour le moment, ils avaient décidé de se rendre à Alexandrie, comme l'avait suggéré Miss All Sunday lors de son intrusion dans leur maison. Apparemment, leur objectif était d'entrer en contact avec le chef des rebelles, lequel était un ami d'enfance de la princesse. Elle avait effectivement entendu des rumeurs selon lesquelles ceux-ci se trouvaient dans la ville d'Alexandre le Grand, ce qui avait été confirmé par l'ennemie. Encore maintenant, Nami se demandait ce que cette femme mystérieuse pouvait bien manigancer en leur révélant des informations, à supposer qu'elles fussent correctes.

Plus ils approchaient d'Alexandrie, plus la température augmentait. À cause de la sécheresse qui ravageait ce pays depuis plus de deux ans, la moyenne de chaleur était plus élevée que la normale. L'absence de nuages et de pluie avait fini par payer et les journaux rapportaient fréquemment les difficultés endurées par les autochtones, lesquels n'avaient d'autre choix que de se débrouiller par eux-mêmes. La navigatrice n'avait jamais pensé un jour être mêlée à cette histoire, ni même avoir à affronter la source du problème, un Capitaine corsaire avec une ancienne prime de huit millions. Leur vie était fichue...

« J'en ai marre c'est trop long ! Nami, on arrive quand ? Je veux botter le cul de Crocodile ! »

Bien entendu, une seule personne (ou presque) se réjouissait de la situation.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi impatient ? Demanda-t-elle, l'air las et dépité. On devrait arriver dans l'après-midi, on n'est plus très loin. Il faut aussi penser à un endroit où mettre le bateau...

\- On peut le laisser au large des côtés, intervint Vivi. En revanche, on ne pourra jamais pénétrer dans le Nil avec, la sécheresse a fait baisser considérablement le niveau de l'eau et Baroque Works le contrôle. »

Autrement dit, s'il s'avérait que les rebelles se trouvaient ailleurs, plus profondément dans le territoire, il leur faudrait se déplacer avec des moyens terrestres. Auraient-ils à traverser le désert ? Tout d'un coup, Nami eut le sentiment qu'ils s'étaient embarqués dans une aventure qui durerait longtemps. Et les seuls à s'en réjouir étaient sans conteste le trio de monstres, en particulier Luffy et Zoro. Ces deux-là discutaient tranquillement de leurs futurs combats avec des ennemis plus puissants les uns que les autres comme s'ils parlaient de la pluie et du beau temps. Leur calme était tout bonnement légendaire. Ne pouvait-elle pas simplement rester à l'écart et laisser Sanji s'en charger à sa place ? Chopper était inutile, il supportait très mal la chaleur.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Nami retourna à la réalité lorsqu'elle aperçut un Sanji quelque peu énervé s'approcher du capitaine, lequel semblait soudainement nerveux. Que s'était-il encore passé ? Il n'avait tout de même pas...

« Luffy, commença le cuisinier. J'avais préparé de la nourriture pour au moins une semaine pour sept personnes. Tu n'aurais pas une idée de l'endroit où elle peut être, par hasard ? »

L'intéressée, incapable de masquer sa nervosité, ne regardait pas le blond dans les yeux, fuyant à tout prix son regard. Zoro, de son côté, esquissa un léger sourire avant de s'adosser contre la palissade pour piquer un petit somme avant leur arrivée, la laissant seule face au danger. Quel ami, il ne la sauvait même pas dans une situation aussi délicate ! Quelques gouttes de sueur froide coulèrent le long de ses tempes. Elle ne pouvait pas compter sur son épéiste pour la couvrir, que faire ? Quoiqu'il n'y avait aucune preuve qu'elle avait commis un tel crime. Étirant les lèvres sur le côté, toujours sans croiser son regard, elle prépara une réponse.

« N-Non, pas du tout...

\- Oh, je vois, c'est dommage. »

Ouf, il abandonnait ! Manquant de soupirer de soulagement, Luffy se pétrifia à nouveau lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

« Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as autour de la bouche ?

\- Mince !! Des restes !!

\- Alors c'était toi !! »

Un violent coup de pied s'abattit sur elle, la projetant juste à côté de Zoro, lequel ne parut pas se réveiller avec le choc de l'impact. Sanji jura et se ralluma une cigarette pour se calmer, avant d'aller roucouler devant les deux jeunes femmes, leur assurant qu'il leur avait gardé de côté des mets exquis qui raviraient leur palais. Si Nami l'ignora à moitié, Vivi, les joues roses, le remercia timidement de son geste attentionné. De son côté, Usopp s'affola en contemplant les dégâts causés par l'attaque du jeune homme blond.

« Ah !! Sanji, fais attention ! C'est le précieux _Vogue Merry II_ de Kaya !! »

Le nom de la caravelle ne provenait pas de la jeune femme à la santé fragile ; cela rappelait à Nami la façon dont ils avaient terminé l'emménagement dans la maison de Sanji...

 

_« Ça y est, on est installés ! » s'écria Luffy sans masquer son enthousiasme._

_Nami avait insisté à de nombreuses reprises sur le fait que l'emménagement ne serait pas terminé tant qu'elle n'aurait pas déplacé toutes ses affaires. D'où sortait-elle ces piles de vêtements, alors que son studio avait semblé si vide lorsqu'ils s'y étaient infiltrés ? Toute la journée, celle-ci manipulait les membres de l'équipage dans le but de ne rien porter elle-même et de leur déléguer absolument tout le travail. Si Sanji s'y donnait à cœur joie, d'autres étaient plus réticents. Chopper, encore timide, obéissait silencieusement tandis que Zoro ne masquait pas sa révolte : pourquoi porterait-il les possessions de cette sale sorcière ?_

_Quand bien même le cuisinier n'avait révélé à personne d'où il tenait une maison pareille, l'équipage était ravi de cohabiter sous le même toit : immédiatement, des plannings de nettoyage – dont Nami fut dispensée – furent établis, les chambres attribuées. Nami avait la sienne pour elle toute seule tandis que Luffy partageait avec l'épéiste et Usopp. De son côté, Sanji avait ouvert sa porte au nouveau membre, n'ayant pas dormi en compagnie d'autres personnes depuis des années. Il espérait juste que sa mèche cachait bien son œil la nuit, afin de ne pas révéler ce qu'il cachait dessous au médecin. Chacun trouvait son compte dans cette grande colocation : si la rousse et le Sénégalais économisaient de l'argent, Chopper apprenait à se familiariser à la présence d'autres humains, lesquels, de surcroît, ne lui voulaient aucun mal._

_La plus enthousiaste au sujet de cet emménagement n'était autre que Luffy, bien entendu. Depuis que la décision avait été prise, elle n'avait cessé de répéter à droite et à gauche à quel point elle avait hâte de vivre auprès de ses précieux amis. À l'entendre parler, c'était comme si elle craignait d'être séparée d'eux et s'accrochait donc autant qu'elle pouvait ; ou du moins avait-ce été le ressenti des colocataires. Avait-elle subi une perte fondamentale par le passé, qui l'avait rendue si désespérée à l'idée de se retrouver seule ? C'était sous-estimer le lien qui les rattachait à elle : jamais ils ne trahiraient leur capitaine._

_Le soir de la pendaison crémaillère fut particulièrement_ _ festif _ _: Luffy eut l'occasion de manger de la viande à volonté sans se voir imposer des légumes et Zoro but autant de saké qu'elle avalait de protéines. D'après la première, il ne manquait plus qu'un musicien et l'équipage serait au complet, d'une certaine façon. En effet, quelle perte était-ce de n'avoir de musique en cette soirée si enjouée_ _! Ils devaient se contenter de disques, ce qui était beaucoup moins amusant. Par malheur, aucun membre du groupe ici présent ne maîtrisait un instrument. Quelle perte... Néanmoins, des sujets plus cruciaux devaient être abordés._

_« Maintenant, il faut décider d'un nom pour la maison ! Annonça le capitaine._

_\- Pour quoi faire ? S'empressa de demander Usopp, lequel avait encore la bouche pleine de nourriture raffinée._

_\- Comment ça, pour quoi faire ? C'est important pour les pirates de donner un nom à leur maison !_

_\- Si tu le dis... maugréa Sanji, le propriétaire de ladite maison. Tu as des idées ? »_

_Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de Luffy, laquelle trépignait d'impatience._

_« Le_ Vogue Merry _!_

_\- Vogue ? S'interrogea Nami. Luffy, ce n'est pas un bateau mais une maison. Et pourquoi ce nom ?_

_\- Eh bien en fait... »_

_La Brésilienne raconta avec enthousiaste la raison pour laquelle elle souhaitait ce nom et aucun autre. Son audience, d'abord surprise par la révélation, donna son consentement. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? C'était mieux que « Le domaine du Grand Usopp » que leur avait proposé une certaine personne. Cette dernière proposa d'écrire le nouveau nom de la maison dès le lendemain, lorsque le soleil serait levé. Satisfaite d'être parvenue à ses fins, Luffy décida d'aborder le deuxième sujet._

_« Il faut aussi qu'on hisse notre drapeau, maintenant ! »_

_Tous, à l'exception de Chopper, se demandèrent à nouveau ce que leur capitaine leur réservait. Le jeune renne savait déjà de quoi celui-ci parlait : Docteur lui avait autrefois montré ce drapeau noir avec une tête de mort décoré de pétales de fleurs de cerisier en lui affirmant qu'il s'agissait d'un signe distinctif. Chaque équipage de pirates digne de ce nom se devait d'avoir son propre emblème et de le montrer fièrement au monde ; ou du moins était-ce une coutume qui avait vraisemblablement été oubliée, ce symbole n'étant affiché nulle part. De cette façon, ils n'auraient pas d'ennuis même s'ils le révélaient à la face du monde. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un raid de marines pour les arrêter..._

_Après avoir expliqué le principe à ceux qui l'ignoraient, l'équipage se mit d'accord sur leur emblème : un crâne souriant à pleines dents, sans oublier le légendaire chapeau de paille. Tant que Luffy était autorisée à le garder, elle souhaitait utiliser tout son potentiel. Et, qui sait, peut-être que son véritable propriétaire le repérerait, l'aidant ainsi dans ses recherches. Malgré toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées, elle sentait que leurs aventures venaient tout juste de commencer ; un long chemin les attendait, tous ensemble, avec de nouveaux compagnons sur la route. Elle ne pouvait être plus heureuse. Plus elle se rapprocherait du One Piece, plus elle serait libre ; et, un jour, elle serait l'être le plus libre du monde, tout comme Gold Roger autrefois._


	24. Alabasta : Premier port

Leur mission était simple : découvrir où se trouvait actuellement l'armée rebelle. Si l'objectif paraissait aisément atteignable, la pratique demeurait quelque peu plus complexe : comment poser une question aussi délicate ? Le pays se trouvait actuellement dans une situation particulièrement sensible ; les opinions étant variées, ils pouvaient se faire agresser par un partisan du régime ou bien avoir la chance de tomber sur un résistant. Découvrir de quel côté ils se trouvaient pouvait s'avérer compliqué. De plus en plus d’Égyptiens prenaient le parti de l'armée rebelle, or cette dernière demeurait tout de même illégale puisqu'opposée au pouvoir en place.

Par conséquent, le nombre de gardes était d'autant plus important qu'ils souhaitaient éviter les mouvements de foule, lesquels pouvaient s'avérer incroyablement dangereux. Des rumeurs circulant parmi la population suggéraient une intervention discrète de la Marine, laquelle n'avait toutefois pas la compétence pour aller à l'encontre du nouveau héros du pays qui gagnait rapidement en popularité : Crocodile. Pirate ayant obtenu le titre de Capitaine corsaire plusieurs années auparavant, il bénéficiait d'une immunité spéciale du Gouvernement mondial ; sa prime de huit millions d'euro avait été levée à ce moment-là. Celui-ci avait commencé à intervenir dans les affaires égyptiennes quelques mois plus tôt et s'était présenté comme le héros du peuple.

Tout avait commencé de manière assez innocente : il utilisait son fruit du démon pour protéger les plus démunis en arrêtant les brigands, lesquels se cachaient majoritairement dans le désert. Puis, au fil du temps, son arrogance avait pris de plus en plus d'ampleur : il déposait lui-même les criminels devant le trône du pharaon qu'il connaissait personnellement. Ce pays était pour lui parfait pour se déplacer : étant lui-même du sable, il pouvait rapidement aller de ville en ville, si bien que nul ne pouvait certifier sa localisation actuelle avec précision.

Malgré son appartenance à la mafia, on le considérait comme un saint qui était parvenu à vaincre le démon du fruit qu'il avait mangé : un être aussi bon n'aurait jamais pu être manipulé par une créature aussi vile. Tandis que sa côté de popularité de cessait de croître, le pharaon, Cobra Nefertari, ne parvenait à freiner son impopularité descendante. Ce dernier était accusé de voler la pluie et d'abuser de sa position pour agir comme bon lui semblait sans daigner accorder la moindre pensée à ses sujets. En effet, la pluie ne tombait plus qu'à un seul endroit dans le pays : à Memphis, là où se trouvait le palais. Ce phénomène n'avait qu'une seule explication : l'utilisation du Rain powder, ou poudre faisant tomber la pluie.

Bien qu'en apparence miraculeuse, cette poudre était particulièrement néfaste : en la brûlant, celle-ci dégageait une fumée accélérant la croissance des nuages et stimulant la pluie. Néanmoins, ceux-ci ne profitaient à personne d'autre nulle part ailleurs. En clair, c'était idéal pour monopoliser ce phénomène à l'origine naturel. Ces deux dernières années, son utilisation avait été dévoilée au grand public. Le premier incident remontait à environ deux ans, peu de temps avant la disparition de la princesse Vivi, aimée de tous. Des gardes avaient été surpris en train de transporter une livraison de Rain powder sur ordre du pharaon. Une enquête fut menée et une grande quantité fut découverte dans l'enceinte du palais. Peu de temps après, la princesse disparut.

Un avis international avait été lancé, or Cobra n'avait jamais paru s'en soucier, accentuant sa chute de popularité. Nul n'avait entendu parler d'elle, si bien que tous commençaient à perdre espoir et la considéraient comme une victime, émettant diverses hypothèses. La plus populaire d'entre elles était la suivante : la jeune fille s'était opposée aux desseins de son père qui l'avait éliminée. Tous savaient que la princesse était proche du peuple : en effet, plus jeune, elle jouait avec les enfants dans la rue, comme si elle n'était pas de sang royal mais une simple paysanne. Ainsi, l'héritière avait toujours eu de la compassion pour eux comme sa défunte mère, Titi. Cependant, en éliminant sa fille de la sorte, il n'y avait personne pour succéder au trône hormis le frère du pharaon qui, pour sa part, n'était ni marié ni n'avait d'enfants. La lignée des Nefertari s'arrêterait-elle à cette génération ? À l'insu de tous, la princesse continuait d'agir afin de lutter contre cette fatalité.

Son visage étant à priori connu de tous, Vivi le masqua avec un tissu avant de descendre du bateau. En dépit de leur mission principale, ils devaient au préalable acheter des vêtements plus adaptés à ce climat afin de se fondre dans la foule. Déjà, elle voyait Sanji se diriger vers un marchant mais n'y porta pas grande attention ; sans doute aurait-elle dû, si elle s'était aperçue que cet homme vendait des tenues de danseuse. La jeune femme regardait le spectacle autour d'elle avec une pointe d'émotion ; pour la première fois depuis deux ans, elle était de retour dans son pays. Alexandrie lui avait particulièrement plu lorsqu'elle l'avait visitée plus jeune en compagnie de son père. C'était toujours aussi animé, quand bien même on détectait une certaine tension dans l'air.

Prenant garde à ne pas bousculer les gens, Vivi progressa dans la foule qui ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Nami lui cria de ne pas trop s'éloigner, autrement ils ne se retrouveraient jamais, ce à quoi elle hocha vaguement la tête. L'émotion l'envahissait après ces deux années d'absence. Actuellement, le peuple souffrait, mais bientôt ils seraient libérés. Il leur fallait juste attendre encore un peu. Elle se débarrasserait de Crocodile, le traître. Il lui fallait en tout cas agir rapidement, avant que la guerre éclate. Ce serait beaucoup plus difficile si cela arrivait. Les Égyptiens seraient alors incontrôlables et moins emprunts à écouter. En clair, elle devait agir avant l'entrée en scène de l'armée clandestine. La princesse serra les poings : elle ne laisserait personne mourir.

Pensive, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus repéra soudain une jeune homme discutant avec un marchant. Torse nu avec un chapeau orange, il montrait un papier à la personne en face de lui, demandant vraisemblablement des renseignements. Toutefois, ce n'était pas ce qui avait attiré son attention : dans son dos était tatoué un svastika avec un emblème mondialement connu : cette homme appartenait à la famille de Barbe Blanche. Pour quelle raison se trouvait-il dans ce pays, où la famille de Crocodile était dominante ? Une alliance entre Baroque Works et Barbe Blanche était-elle prévue ? Elle n'en avait pas du tout entendu parler – en même temps, son poste dans la famille n'était pas assez important pour avoir accès à toutes les informations. Si une telle chose se produisait, tout espoir serait perdu. Comment aller à l'encontre de l'homme le plus fort du monde ?

L'inconnu se retourna, ses recherches n'ayant visiblement pas été fructueuses ; Vivi se figea lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Brun avec des tâches de rousseur, il paraissait particulièrement jeune, une petite vingtaine d'années tout casser. Ses yeux noirs fixèrent ses yeux marron pendant de nombreux instants avant qu'il passe son chemin. L'avait-il reconnue ? Probablement pas ; le cas échéant, il l'aurait interpellée pour la remettre à M. 0, alias Crocodile. Fausse alerte, ou bien avertissement ? Elle n'avait détecté dans son regard aucune hostilité. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il avait un air familier. Se seraient-ils rencontrés auparavant ? La jeune femme n'avait pourtant pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà fait la connaissance d'un des fils d'Edward Newgate.

Dramatisait-elle lorsqu'elle envisageait une alliance entre deux redoutables familles de la mafia ? L'héritière du trône d’Égypte l'espérait. Suivant le dos du jeune homme du regard tandis qu'il disparaissait dans la foule, Vivi ne cessait de questionner la raison de sa présence en ces lieux. Agissait-il pour un motif personnel, totalement indépendant de son problème actuel ? Ce serait parfait. Elle le sentait, ce mafieux était redoutable. Mieux valait éviter de l'affronter. Crocodile et sa famille étaient déjà suffisamment dangereux. Après l'avoir perdu de vue, Vivi se concentra pour repérer la présence de ses alliés parmi cet amas de personnes, qu'elle trouva assez facilement. Ne les connaissant pas assez, celle-ci ignorait qu'elle aurait dû s'inquiéter des dégâts qu'ils étaient capables de créer.

 

L'on aurait pu penser que ses sabres attireraient l'attention – bien que Zoro ne s'en soit pas soucié la moindre seconde -, pourtant on l'ignorait totalement. Hormis les vendeurs qui tentaient de lui faire découvrir leurs stands, nul ne semblait le remarquer. Cela jouait à son avantage, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? De toute manière, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait se laisser battre. Non, en fait, finalement, il retirait ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt quant à l'attention sur lui : un être humain normal aurait l'impression de se fondre dans la masse ; or, ses sens aiguisés avaient repéré des personnes le suivant du regard et murmurant quelque chose à leurs compagnons. Baroque Works ou bien des rebelles ? Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le découvrir. Faisant quelques pas vers l'un d'entre eux, l'épéiste fut interrompu dans sa lancée par un groupe d'hommes lui barrant la route et harcelant visiblement une jeune femme.

La présence qui l'observait avait tiré avantage de cette distraction pour s'envoler. Irrité, Zoro examina les fauteurs de trouble du coin de l’œil. Une jeune femme vêtue d'habits occidentaux et aux courts cheveux noirs lui tournait le dos. Celle-ci tenait fermement une sorte de long bâton enveloppé d'un tissu. Autour d'elle se tenaient quatre hommes habillés des vêtements locaux afin de protéger leur peau du soleil – et aussi par habitude – qui n'avaient pas l'air de lui vouloir du bien. Devait-il intervenir ? L'épéiste n'était pas un héros prêt à voler au secours des pauvres victimes, loin de là. De plus, Nami leur avait dit (ou plutôt menacés) de ne pas se faire remarquer. Le pire, c'était qu'elle avait un moyen de pression sur lui : les frais de soin après son combat contre Mihawk. Quand bien même il s'était rendu à Kokoyashi pour la secourir, elle refusait de considérer sa dette comme remboursée. Sale sorcière...

Étrangement, la foule autour d'eux ne réagissait pas. De nombreux passants s'étaient arrêtés et observaient la scène, sans trahir la moindre volonté d'intervenir. Était-ce coutume de regarder les femmes se faire agresser en pleine rue ? Fronçant les sourcils, Zoro remarqua tout de même qu'ils étaient tous particulièrement détendus. Cela pouvait signifier deux choses : soit le sort de cette jeune femme ne leur faisait ni chaud ni froid, soit ils avaient confiance en ses capacités. Serait-elle une sorte de célébrité dans les parages ?

« Toi ! Tu es celle qui est toujours avec Smoker, hein ? Tu vas payer pour ce qu'il a fait à nos amis ! »

L'interpellée demeurait relativement calme. Elle serait donc une combattante ? Irrités par son manque de réaction, les quatre hommes se jetèrent sur elle. Posant la main sur Wadô Ichimonji, le chasseur de pirates se serait interposé si la victime n'avait pas agi en conséquence. D'un geste rapide et calculé, celle-ci avait révélé ce que dissimulait le morceau de tissu. Les assaillants ne firent pas long feu ; avant de pouvoir réaliser ce qui leur était arrivé, ils s'étaient déjà retrouvés par-terre. Il ne restait debout que cette jeune femme maniant un sabre assez long, presque autant qu'un nodachi. Ce contraste était assez surprenant. Celle-ci n'était pas petite, voire même plutôt grande, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à la voir manipuler une lame de cette taille. D'un simple coup d’œil, il pouvait voir qu'elle était de haute qualité, semblable aux siennes.

Le moment de gloire de la brune fut de courte durée. Celle-ci trébucha, faisant rire les spectateurs qui quelques secondes auparavant la félicitaient pour avoir donné une « bonne leçon » à ces vauriens. Zoro, de son côté, opta pour un air blasé. N'était-ce donc qu'une idiote, finalement ? S'apprêtant à rebrousser chemin pour en revenir à son but initial, il remarqua un accessoire rouge vif qui avait glissé jusqu'à ses pieds : des lunettes, celles de l'épéiste. Se baissant pour les ramasser, le jeune homme tomba nez-à-nez avec elle. Il aurait instinctivement fait un mouvement de recul, s'il n'était pas tombé sur un tel spectacle. Le visage de cette jeune femme lui était atrocement familier. Impossible, serait-ce...

« Ah, vous avez ramassé mes lunettes, merci ! »

_Kuina..._

« Ma petite Tashigi, toujours aussi maladroite ! » s'écria une personne dans la foule.

Si elle avait récupéré ses lunettes un instant plus tard, il les aurait brisées de sa poigne sous l'effet de la surprise. Cette femme... Elle était le portrait craché de son ancienne rivale. Comment cela était-il possible ? Quoique, sur sept milliards d'êtres humains, il n'était pas étonnant d'avoir un ou deux sosies, mais tout de même... Tomber sur une épéiste avec les mêmes expressions faciales et qui semblait avoir une vingtaine d'années comme cela aurait été le cas avec sa sœur adoptive si elle avait survécu à cette attaque de Baggy le Clown... Non, il y avait bien trop de points communs. C'était totalement déstabilisant. Ignorant son air choqué, le sosie chaussa ses lunettes en conservant son sourire. Elle posa ensuite son regard sur lui afin de le remercier une nouvelle fois.

« C'est gentil de les avoir ramassées, je suis totalement aveugle sans et... Ce sont des vrais sabres que vous portez à la ceinture ?! »

Mince, il s'était trop fait remarquer. Cette femme allait uniquement lui attirer des ennuis, il le sentait. Sans prononcer le moindre mot, Zoro se releva puis s'enfonça dans la foule afin de la perdre, ignorant ses appels. Le port d'armes étant interdit internationalement, il devait être prudent. D'après ce qu'il avait observé, il y avait des marines dans cette ville. Il devait immédiatement retrouver Luffy avant qu'il fasse un malheur. Étonnamment, la tête de son capitaine n'avait toujours pas été mise à prix malgré le massacre qui avait eu lieu à Kokoyashi. De toute manière, cette affaire semblait avoir été étouffée. Que manigançait le Gouvernement mondial ? Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il s'en souciait particulièrement.

Estimant avoir semé le clone, Roronoa se mit à repenser à son amie d'enfance. Si elle avait survécu, elle aurait eu vingt-deux ans. Maintenant qu'il y songeait, les yeux de cette Tashigi étaient marron alors que ceux de Kuina étaient bleus. Étrange, en y repensant, puisque son père était un pur Japonais. Sans doute un héritage de sa mère ? Zoro ne l'avait jamais connue, celle-ci ayant disparu avant sa naissance. Il n'avait jamais posé de questions à son sujet, ne s'en étant jamais préoccupé. Sans doute était-elle une occidentale étant donné la couleur des yeux de sa fille qui n'étaient d'ailleurs pas bridés. Oui, sans aucun doute une personne de l'ouest. Enfin, une fois encore, il s'en fichait pas mal.

Ce clone, lui, avait plutôt la physiologie d'une Coréenne. Le reste du monde était incapable de distinguer les peuples asiatiques, les jugeant tous similaires. Étant japonais lui-même, Zoro savait reconnaître les siens. Cette femme avait un nom japonais mais un physique plutôt coréen. Un sang mêlé ? Peu importe. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la recroiser à nouveau de toute façon. Ou du moins l'espérait-il...

 

Sanji était aux anges. Il se trouvait en compagnie de Nami chérie, seul, et elle avait besoin de lui. Enfin, seul n'était probablement pas le meilleur terme, étant donné qu'ils se trouvaient au beau milieu d'une foule. Mais ce détail n'avait aucune importance, cela n'enlevait absolument rien au romantisme de ce moment. Chopper, qui les avait accompagnés au début, n'était nulle part aux alentours. Sans doute avait-il remarqué l'amour passionnel et brûlant entre eux et préféré les laisser en paix. D'ailleurs, Vivi avait elle aussi disparu... Était-elle jalouse ? Nul besoin de l'être, il avait assez de place dans son cœur pour les deux jeunes femmes.

Tandis que Nami négociait la gratuité des vêtements qu'elle avait repérés, le cuisinier avait pris le soin d'acheter deux tenues de danseuse qui leur irait à ravir, sans le moindre doute. Il sentait du sang couler de son nez en visualisant les deux jeunes femmes ainsi vêtues. L’œil en cœur, il se tourna vers la rousse, laquelle se trouvait maintenant avec une montagne d'habits qu'elle l'obligea à porter. En tant que preux chevalier servant, il ne pouvait laisser sa douce princesse s'embarrasser d'une telle tâche. Celle-ci était retournée vers le vendeur manifestement apeuré par son charisme royal, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Sa déesse aux cheveux écarlates avait-elle décidé de passer à l'action ? Cette efficacité, cette prise de décision... Tout ceci était digne de l'élue de son cœur.

« Dites-moi... C'est bien beau d'acheter, mais je ne suis pas venue pour ça. Vous voyez, je trouve que la cause que vous défendez tous discrètement est noble. Si je suis entrée dans ce pays, c'est pour rejoindre les rebelles. Quel malheur, ils ne sont pas à Alexandrie ! Mais je suis sûre que vous connaissez leur localisation actuelle, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh... C'est-à-dire que...

\- Je suis sûre que vous en avez entendu parler... Est-ce que je devrais vous aider à vous en souvenir ? »

Nami se pencha vers le vendeur, lui offrant une vue plongeante sur son décolleté. Incapable de rester de marbre, celui-ci ne parvenait à détacher son regard du spectacle en face de lui, jusqu'à sentir une intention meurtrière émanant de l'homme blond accompagnant cette beauté européenne. À cet instant, il réalisa sa situation critique : s'il ne détachait pas ses yeux de sa poitrine, ce blond le massacrerait. S'il ne répondait pas à la question, il le tuerait. En quoi avait-il le choix ?

« J-J'ai entendu dire qu'ils se trouvaient à Yuba... »

Immédiatement, la vue imprenable dont il bénéficiait jusqu'à présent lui fut retirée. Nami, de son côté, sourit intérieurement. Les hommes, tous les mêmes. Un peu de charme et ils tombaient comme des mouches. Lui adressant un clin d’œil en guise de remerciement, celle-ci tourna les talons en tirant Sanji par le bras. Elle n'aurait pas pensé obtenir des résultats aussi vite ; étant des étrangers, les autochtones se seraient plus méfiés d'eux. À présent, le nouvel objectif était clair : réunir tous ces imbéciles et entamer la route vers Yuba.

 

Luffy ne comprenait pas. Elle marchait depuis des dizaines de minutes, et pourtant aucun restaurant n'était en vue. Pire, même, les alentours se transformaient progressivement en désert. Quel était le problème avec ce pays ? Les habitants ne mangeaient-ils donc pas ? Non, impossible. Car un monde sans viande était tout simplement inenvisageable. Il ne méritait absolument pas d'exister. Marmonnant son envie de protéines et sa soif grandissante, celle-ci aperçut au loin une petite cabane en pierre. Sans doute y trouverait-elle son bonheur ! Entrant sans mégarde, la jeune Brésilienne trouva l'endroit vide de gens... Et de nourriture. Affolée, elle aperçut toutefois un gros sac, lequel contenait une poudre verte amère qui ne ravit guère ses papilles gustatives. Tirant la langue de dégoût, elle remarqua une inscription sur la toile.

_Ne pas brûler._

Puisque c'était demandé si gentiment...

Luffy s'empressa de vider le contenu du sac sur le feu de cheminée qu'elle avait préalablement allumé. Les grains prenaient une couleur fluorescente avant de disparaître, créant une fumée qui s'échappait par l'ouverture au-dessus. Quelques instants plus tard, un bruit familier atteignit ses oreilles : de la pluie. Ne se faisant pas prier, le pirate sortit à vive allure dans le but de tirer profit de ce phénomène a priori naturel afin de soulager sa gorge sèche. Celle-ci tira sur ses lèvres, élargissant au maximum sa bouche de manière à récupérer un maximum d'eau. La pluie ne dura pas bien longtemps ; pas plus d'une minute. La dernière goutte tombée, Luffy ne cacha pas son dépit : c'était tout ? Autour d'elle, le sable commençait à sécher. À Fuschia, il pleuvait plus longtemps ! Le monde était vaste, elle commençait à peine à le réaliser.

N'ayant plus rien à faire ici, la jeune fille repartit en direction de la ville qui s'était visiblement éloignée toute seule. Le propriétaire de la cabane, à son retour, ne put que se lamenter sur son sort en constatant que quelqu'un avait subtilisé sa précieuse poudre pour faire tomber la pluie.

 

« Je vais vous prendre ça, et ça... Ah, ils sont pas chers, vos œufs !

\- Ça marche, mon gars ! Et que dis-tu de ces lunettes ? Puisque je t'aime bien, je te fais une réduction !

\- C'est vrai ?! Merci ! »

N'importe quel passant se rendrait compte que le pauvre acheteur se faisait totalement embobiner. Celui-ci ne se rendait compte de rien, trop heureux de faire de bonnes affaires – ou du moins était-ce ce qu'il croyait. Usopp n'avait jamais été dans un autre pays d'Afrique hormis le sien, le Sénégal. C'était si animé en Égypte, et les gens étaient si avenants ! On n'aurait pas dit qu'une guerre était sur le point d'éclater. Pris dans ses achats, celui-ci avait oublié l'une de ses missions : récolter des informations. De toute façon, Nami était bien plus douée pour ce genre de choses, alors il n'avait pas besoin de demander. Et, connaissant sa malchance, il allait se retrouver avec la ville à ses trousses. S'il pouvait vivre un peu plus longtemps, cela l'arrangerait. Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, le jeune homme sortit les mains chargées du magasin, heureux d'être tombé sur un aussi chic type.

Cependant, sa réjouissance fut de courte durée ; à peine fut-il sorti de l'échoppe qu'il se cogna contre un passant, faisant tomber toutes ses courses. Les œufs se cassèrent, le reste s'éparpilla par-terre. L'homme qui lui était rentré dedans proféra des excuses et se baissa pour l'aider à se ramasser. En l'apercevant, Usopp se figea quelques instants : bien qu'aucune intention hostile n'émanait de lui, il débordait d'assurance. Un dur à cuire ? Rien qu'en l'apercevant, il savait qu'il ne le voudrait pas comme ennemi. Celui-ci se baladait torse nu et avec un chapeau aux couleurs orangées avec deux visages : l'un souriant, l'autre triste.

_Un bipolaire ?_

Des boucles noires entouraient son visage décoré par de multitudes de tâches de rousseur. Ses yeux noirs reflétaient un regard qui lui était familier. Se seraient-ils déjà croisés ? Usopp n'en avait pas le souvenir. Sans doute ressemblait-il à l'une de ses connaissances. En tout cas, lui non plus n'était pas du coin, à en juger son accent et son physique : un Latino ? C'était manifestement le cas. Luffy aussi venait d'Amérique latine, d'ailleurs... C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle il avait l'impression de le connaître. On avait des difficultés à distinguer les gens d'un même continent lorsqu'on n'était pas habitué. Cet homme était probablement un touriste, à en juger sa démarche décontractée et... Son couteau à la ceinture ?! Pris de panique, le Sénégalais ne parvint pas à bouger ni à prononcer la moindre parole, fixant ce meurtrier en train de terminer de ramasser ses affaires. Pourquoi la malchance le poursuivait-elle où qu'il allât ? Il n'avait pas envie de mourir maintenant !

« Et voilà. Encore désolé de vous être rentré dedans. »

Quelle politesse... Avant d'avoir le temps de réagir, l'inconnu poursuivit son chemin, exposant son dos à Usopp, lequel fit tomber à nouveau ses courses en comprenant la signification de son tatouage. D'abord Crocodile, maintenant un membre de la famille de Barbe Blanche... Sa vie était finie, jamais il ne rentrerait vivant en France.

 

Jamais encore Chopper ne s'était mêlé à une foule. Cette nouvelle expérience le mettait par conséquent mal à l'aise, sa paranoïa prenait le dessus ; les humains l'avaient toujours attaqué en le voyant sous sa forme mi-homme mi-bestiale, si bien que marcher dans une foule sans se faire agresser le déstabilisait totalement. Il s'était beaucoup couvert afin de cacher sa fourrure et une partie de son visage, quand bien même sa taille imposante ne passait pas inaperçue. Si les gens détournaient le regard, c'était uniquement pour cette raison, pas pour son apparence bestiale. Il avait tenté de rester aux côtés de Nami et Sanji ainsi que Vivi, cependant la panique l'avait assez rapidement envahi et il s'était enfui de la place, cherchant une ruelle tranquille où il pourrait retrouver son calme. Il retrouverait le groupe plus tard grâce à son odorat. De toute façon, tout le monde s'était séparé, par conséquent il avait du temps devant lui.

Reprenant son souffle après avoir couru jusqu'à un endroit plus paisible, le renne repéra un groupe non loin qui discutait près d'un camion. Par réflexe, il se cacha pour ne pas être vu. Cependant, quelque chose l'intriguait : il lui semblait sentir l'odeur d'un chameau. Ce n'était pas très étonnant, d'un côté, étant donné qu'il se trouvait dans un pays désertique. Cependant, ses oreilles ne se trompaient pas : il entendait bien des appels à l'aide. Le maltraitait-on quelque part ? Serrant les poings, Chopper coula à nouveau un regard vers le groupe qui s'éloigna vers un bar situé à proximité, plus loin dans la rue.

L'auraient-ils maltraité ? Il en était certain, la pauvre bête se trouvait dans l'engin. Maintenant que les humains s'étaient éloignés, c'était le moment idéal pour le libérer.

Approchant avec prudence, le docteur scrutait continuellement les alentours, craignant l'apparition subit de l'un des kidnappeurs. Dans ses oreilles continuaient de résonner les cris de détresse du chameau ; étant mi-bête mi-humain, Chopper possédait la faculté de communiquer autant avec les hommes qu'avec les animaux. Cependant, cela n'avait pas été suffisant pour s'intégrer ; ceux de son espèce l'avaient mis à l'écart à cause de son nez anormalement bleu et les humains l'avaient pourchassé en raison de son apparence inhabituelle. Il ne ressemblait à rien, et tous redoutaient ce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Deux personnes l'avaient accepté pour ce qu'il était réellement : la première, Docteur, l'avait recueilli et soigné lorsqu'il avait été blessé par des humains. Le renne adorait le Docteur. Pourtant, par son ignorance et sa naïveté, il l'avait tué. La deuxième, Doctorine, était en vie... Normalement.

A l'arrière du camion, Chopper constata avec soulagement que celui-ci n'était pas fermé. Ce fut lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu un tel animal : d'une carrure assez imposante, deux étranges bosses courbaient son dos. Une corde autour de son cou accrochée au mur l'empêchait de se mouvoir librement. Révolté par un tel traitement, le petit animal lui souffla des paroles réconfortantes, lui assurant qu'il allait le secourir. Quelque peu apaisé par ces promesses, le chameau se calma et le regarda faire, tandis que son sauveur tentait avec ses petites mains de défaire le nœud, le cœur battant la chamade à l'idée d'être pris la main dans le sac par ceux qui l'avaient capturé. Il avait repris sa forme intermédiaire de manière à être à l'aise dans ses mouvements. Sous cette apparence unique au monde, assurément ceux-ci tenteraient-ils de s'emparer de lui pour le vendre aux enchères comme un monstre de foire.

Si une telle situation se réalisait, qui le sauverait ? Luffy ? Mais ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer... Quoiqu'il avait rencontré Vivi très récemment aussi, et pourtant il avait décidé de partir dans un pays étranger pour l'aider à accomplir son rêve. Son esprit paranoïaque trouvait deux justifications face à un tel comportement : soit l'idée de combattre un Capitaine corsaire le réjouissait et l'avait motivé (ce qui était plus que probable à en juger sa réaction en entendant le nom de Crocodile), soit il ne parvenait pas à résister au charme d'une fille (Doctorine n'avait eu de cesse de lui répéter que tous les hommes étaient des imbéciles incapables de résister à une jolie fille).

Aurait-il moins souffert s'il avait été une femelle ? Chopper ne parvenait pas à s'imaginer sans ses bois. De plus, réflexion faite, même en changeant de sexe, son apparence demeurerait anormale. Jamais son corps bestial n'aurait eu de charme. Personne ne le sauverait. Et Luffy ? Chopper repoussa ces pensées. Il ne pouvait pas s'attacher à lui ni aux autres. Le cas échéant, il n'en tirerait que de la souffrance. Il avait toujours été seul, sa situation n'était pas bien différente d'autrefois. Oui... Ce n'était pas bien grave. Pourtant, il avait toujours rêvé de devenir un pirate. Au moment où il avait trouvé un équipage, il fallait qu'il tombât sur Luffy D. Monkey. Pourquoi tant de malchance ? Pour quelle raison n'était-il pas libre ?

Un cri du chameau le ramena à la réalité. Pris dans ses pensées sombres, il avait trop tiré sur la corde, lui faisant mal. Chamboulé, Chopper s'excusa sincèrement et acheva de défaire le nœud. Sans perdre un seul instant, les deux compères sortirent à vive allure de l'engin et coururent dans les ruelles en direction du désert ; à l'occasion, le docteur avait repris son apparence de renne afin d'aller plus vite - chaque transformation convenait à une situation particulière : sa forme d'origine était pratique pour courir tandis que sa forme humaine servait plus ou moins à se mêler à la foule ou bien à utiliser le plus de force possible. Son apparence intermédiaire, qu'il adoptait la majorité du temps, était la plus adaptée pour la vie de tous les jours et pour exécuter ses taches de médecin. Il existait d'autres transformations qu'il avait développées lui-même au fil du temps mais réservait pour des circonstances plus critiques.

Les deux bêtes ralentirent la cadence au bout de quelques minutes après s'être suffisamment éloignés et reprirent leur souffle. Chopper se tendit lorsque le chameau colla son museau contre le sien en guise de remerciement ; le contact ne dura que quelques instants. Celui-ci lui adressa ensuite un regard plein de gratitude avant de suivre son chemin. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où l'animal disparut de son champ de vision que le renne réalisa un détail quelque peu majeur : pas une seule fois celui qu'il avait sauvé n'avait prêté attention à son apparence. Ses yeux n'avaient trahi aucun dégoût en le voyant se transformer. Il ne l'avait pas jugé pour son physique. Était-ce parce qu'il l'avait sauvé ? Non, assurément pas. La gratitude n'effaçait pas le dégoût. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était accepté par un autre animal. Rien que d'y penser, Chopper était si heureux qu'il pourrait pleurer.

 

Lorsqu'il avait été muté à Alexandrie, Smoker avait reçu pour ordre de calmer les tensions naissantes. Un travail blasant, mais nécessaire. La population locale s'agitait de plus en plus contre le pharaon et Crocodile n'arrangeait absolument pas les choses. Le capitaine n'avait jamais compris le principe des Capitaines corsaires : comment le Gouvernement mondial pouvait-il accorder une telle liberté à ces parrains de la mafia ? Certes, ils gagnaient des alliés de taille en cas de conflit, mais comment cela était-il possible d'envisager une telle tolérance quant à leurs activités ? C'était totalement en désaccord avec son idée de la Justice. A la tête de la base de la Marine locale, il espérait coincer Crocodile d'une façon ou d'une autre. Son instinct lui soufflait que ce dernier n'était pas aussi innocent qu'il le laissait paraître ; évidemment, puisqu'il était question d'un utilisateur de fruit du démon.

Cependant, s'il était de sortie aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas tant pour ce parrain : il était à la poursuite d'un gros poisson, et pas n'importe lequel. L'un de ses subordonnés lui avait signalé la présence d'un des fils de l'homme le plus fort du monde, Barbe Blanche. Sa venue ne pouvait pas être fortuite. Pour quelle raison une telle personne s'aventurerait-elle sur ce territoire sensible, sinon pour une alliance quelconque avec l'homme de sable ? Quelque chose se tramait bel et bien dans les coulisses de ce pays. Avant de découvrir tous ces complots, Smoker avait bien l'intention de se charger de ce pirate. D'après ses informations, sa tête était à mise à prix pour une somme plusieurs fois supérieure à celle de Crocodile lorsqu'il était devenu un allié du Gouvernement. Par conséquent, sa cible était particulièrement redoutable ; il s'agissait d'un logia, tout comme lui, d'où le fait qu'il se charge de sa capture et ait demandé à ses hommes de rester en retrait. Ils n'étaient tout simplement pas de taille, alors autant éviter des pertes inutiles.

Le pirate en question se trouvait actuellement dans un restaurant non loin du marché. En chemin, Smoker crut entendre parler d'une personne qu'on avait cru contaminée par une fraise du désert, mais n'y prêta pas grande attention. Cet insecte était relativement dangereux et connu uniquement des autochtones. Nombreux étaient ceux qui s'étaient laissés prendre au piège. Avec leur apparence et leur goût de fraise, ces araignées infectaient l'estomac de leur victime qui mourait subitement, sans préavis, quelques heures plus tard. Par la suite, le corps émettait un gaz mortel pour quiconque le respirait. Cette espèce était par conséquent l'un des plus grands ennemis lors de la traversée du désert. Enfin, de toute façon, il n'y avait que les étrangers et les enfants pour tomber dans ce piège.

Le capitaine Smoker entra dans le petit restaurant dans lequel la clientèle se tendit, sentant l'atmosphère quelque peu hostile qui émanait de lui. Sa cible mangeait innocemment au comptoir, exposant son dos nu à tout va. Quel toupet, ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer le marine. Ce pirate n'avait peur de rien pour oser se balader autant à découvert dans la ville sous sa protection. D'où tirait-il une telle assurance ? Était-ce parce qu'il se savait couvert par Crocodile ? Parfait, il obtiendrait probablement une occasion pour le coincer si c'était le cas. Depuis qu'il se trouvait à Alexandrie, aucun pirate ne lui avait échappé et il avait bien l'intention de perpétuer cette tradition.

« Ace aux poings ardents. »

L'interpellé se retourna, la bouche pleine, et fixa le marine quelques instants avant d'avaler la nourriture et de sourire d'un air moqueur tout en pivotant sur son tabouret de manière à lui faire face, les coudes appuyés sur le comptoir. Aucune crainte n'émanait de lui, il paraissait même amusé de la situation. Deux raisons pouvaient expliquer ce comportement : soit il étai très fort, soit il se savait protégé. En règle générale, la Marine évitait de trop toucher aux fils de Barbe blanche, l'un des quatre empereurs. Si elle souhaitait aller à son encontre, elle devait être mieux préparée, car contrarier l'homme le plus fort du monde provoquerait une guerre dévastatrice pour les deux camps. Cependant, Smoker n'avait que faire de cet ordre tacite l'empêchant de capturer quiconque faisait partie de la famille d'Edward Newgate. Il arrêtait les pirates qui croisaient son chemin.

« Tu es bien arrogant pour montrer ton tatouage de la sorte. Qu'es-tu venu faire dans ce pays ?

\- Les tee-shirts me dérangent et il fait chaud ici. Pas la peine de flipper comme ça, je suis juste à la recherche de quelqu'un.

\- Je suppose que tu ne te laisseras pas gentiment arrêter ?

\- Je ne crois pas, non. »

D'un coup, la tension atteignit son paroxysme. Smoker posa une main sur la jitte dans son dos tandis que son adversaire fléchissait ses membres, prêt à contre-attaquer. Autour d'eux, les clients s'éloignaient le plus possible, de peur de se retrouver pris entre deux feux. Un combat d'un niveau autre que ceux auxquels ils avaient assisté jusqu'à maintenant était sur le point de se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Trop occupés par cette scène, aucun ne prêta la moindre attention au cri dont le volume sonore ne cessait d'aller crescendo. Personne n'avait anticipé ce missile humain qui percuta en plein fouet Smoker et entraîna avec lui Ace aux poings ardents. Si celui à l'origine de cette attaque avait été amorti par le marine, ce dernier et son adversaire traversèrent plusieurs murs par la force de l'impact. Un humain normal serait mort sur le coup.

« Ça y est, un restaurant ! À manger, de la viande ! »

Un silence de mort s'installa parmi les spectateurs. Les deux ennemis avaient été projetés à quelques dizaines de mètres, démolissant les murs des habitations sur leur passage. Cependant, cet incident n'était pas en soi le plus surprenant : ce qui l'était, c'était celui qui l'avait provoqué. Un jeune garçon à l'apparence frêle se tenait à l'endroit où le capitaine de la Marine avait défié le pirate. Une main sur son chapeau, il riait à gorge déployée sous le regard éberlué du barman et des clients, lesquels ne comprenaient rien à ce qui venait de se produire : de quelle façon s'était projeté de la sorte ? Par quel miracle était-il indemne ? Avait-il conscience qu'il avait percuté le marine le plus puissant aux alentours ? Visiblement ignorant des dégâts, celui-ci s'installa au comptoir pour réclamer de la nourriture d'un air enjoué. Il n'avait manifestement rien remarqué.

« Euh... Petit... dit timidement le tenancier en lui servant un gros plat de pâtes. Tu sais ce que tu as fait ?

\- Hm ? répondit Luffy, la bouche pleine. Qu'eche qu'il y a ? »

L'intéressé pointa du pouce l'énorme trou qu'il avait manqué d'une petite dizaine de centimètres. Encore un peu et il en serait mort. L'expression sur le visage de son client ne changea pas tellement face à ce spectacle.

« Ça a l'air dangereux. C'est vous qui avez fait ça ?

\- Non, c'est toi ! répondirent les personnes présentes, visiblement exaspérées par son côté illuminé.

\- Moi ? Non, impossible. »

L'on pouvait sentir une intention meurtrière émaner de l'assistance, notamment du tenancier, face au comportement nonchalant du jeune garçon. Quelques mètres plus loin, Ace aux poings ardents se relevait des décombres, irrité par ce récent incident. Quel abruti avait bien pu commettre un acte pareil ? Cet inconscient ne craignait visiblement ni le marine le plus puissant aux alentours, ni un commandant aux ordres de l'homme le plus fort du monde. Qui donc pouvait se permettre de créer un tel grabuge ? À première vue, on pourrait songer à quelqu'un d'extrêmement fort, cependant même une personne aussi imposante n'attaquerait pas de la sorte des gens comme eux. Il fallait tout simplement être écervelé, inconscient et... Un instant, cela lui rappelait beaucoup le caractère de celle qu'il recherchait... Subitement anxieux face à cette découverte et excité quand à l'idée de la retrouver, le jeune homme s'excusa brièvement auprès des familles dont la maison avait été détériorée et pressa le pas en direction du bar, le cœur battant la chamade.

Ace s'était attendu à des changements - après tout, ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis trois ans -, mais certainement pas à... Ça. Un garçon coiffé d'un chapeau de paille engloutissait des dizaines d'assiettes sans même prendre la peine de cacher son élasticité, faisant reculer les autres clients et le gérant, lesquels étaient effrayés par ce démon. Non, en fait, ces détails n'avaient aucune importance. Une seule chose occupait son esprit : qu'est-ce que Luffy fabriquait en garçon ?!! Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la héler, un poids sur sa tête le fit à nouveau embrasser le sol.

« Qui est l'enfoiré qui a fait ça ?!! »

A en juger sa voix et son attitude, Smoker n'était pas ravi du tout, ce qui pouvait se justifier par les circonstances actuelles. Ce commandant de Newgate pouvait attendre, dans l'immédiat il avait des comptes à régler avec cet impertinent qui l'avait couvert de ridicule. Il n'allait pas laisser un pareil misérable le mener par le bout du nez, surtout s'il s'agissait de Baroque Works. Crocodile s'était-il enfin décidé à agir contre lui ? Si tel était le cas, alors que diable faisait ce gringalet en face de lui ? Il ne le sous-estimait tout de même pas à ce point, si ? Smoker ne serait guère étonné que le Capitaine corsaire lui envoyât un misérable subalterne, mais là... C'était à mourir de rire. Toutefois, le marine n'était pas homme à la plaisanterie. Il pouvait sentir une veine éclater au niveau de son front en raison de la pression qu'il exerçait dessus.

Un jeune garçon au corps fin ingurgitait des montagnes de nourriture - c'était à se demander où elle allait -, l'air de rien. Quelle insolence digne de la famille de Crocodile. Au moins, il disposait d'une excuse pour l'arrêter, dans la mesure où il l'avait attaqué. Il lui ferait cracher ce qu'il savait, même s'il n'espérait pas grand-chose ; les déchets qu'il interpellait et interrogeait de manière assez convaincante n'étaient jamais capables de dévoiler beaucoup d'informations ; juste qu'ils s'intéressaient beaucoup à l’Égypte, pays natal du chef. Jusqu'à maintenant, Smoker n'avait jamais réuni suffisamment de preuves pour incriminer l'homme de sable. Si seulement il pouvait mettre la main sur quelqu'un de haut placé, alors... Un instant, le gringalet venait-il d'étirer ses bras pour attraper de la nourriture à l'autre bout du comptoir ? La chance lui souriait enfin : d'après ses recherches, les utilisateurs de fruit du démon occupaient des rangs élevés dans cette famille.

« Toi, au chapeau de paille, tu vas me suivre gentiment. »

Luffy n'avait pas vraiment entendu ce que le grand-père en face d'elle avait dit, néanmoins ses mains s'arrêtèrent de récupérer le contenu des assiettes autour d'elle à l'instant où elle aperçut la silhouette de la personne juste derrière. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade tandis que des gouttes de sueur perlaient son front. Impossible... Pourquoi se trouvait-il ici ? Aux dernières nouvelles - lesquelles remontaient au jour de son départ, trois ans plus tôt -, il se trouvait aux États-Unis. Jamais la travestie n'avait envisagé un seul instant le croiser lors de son passage en Égypte. C'était mauvais, très mauvais... Après tout, elle s'était enfuie de la maison et avait changé son apparence sans rien dire à personne. Sa grand-mère l'avait-elle contacté pour lui faire part de sa disparition ? C'était fort probable. Son corps était pétrifié en envisageant la suite des événements : s'il l'attrapait, il la renverrait Fuschia, loin de ses amis, loin de son rêve. Peut-être. Il était assez impulsif dans son genre. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être interrompue.

En dépit de son caractère intrépide et fonceur, Luffy avait conscience qu'il existait des adversaires contre lesquels elle ne pouvait pas gagner ; Ace en faisait partie. Saisissant toute la nourriture disponible sur le comptoir avec ses bras, celle-ci salua rapidement le gérant du petit restaurant tout en fourrant le tout dans sa bouche avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Le marine, pensant qu'elle fuyait à cause de lui, la poursuivit immédiatement. Le pirate restant eut besoin de quelques secondes supplémentaires pour revenir à la réalité et s'engager dans la poursuite, quelque peu énervé par sa récente découverte. Que s'était-il donc passé durant son absence pour qu'elle change à ce point ?

 

Alors que Zoro commençait à penser que tout le monde s'était misérablement perdu, il tomba sur Chopper dans une ruelle déserte. Ce dernier, manifestement toujours intimidé par son aîné, parla peu sur le trajet. De plus, il fallait dire que le premier n'était pas d'un naturel particulièrement bavard. L'atmosphère devint plus animée lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent Usopp, lequel raconta avec effroi et beaucoup d'exagération comment il avait échappé aux griffes d'un terrible assassin quelques instants auparavant. Si le petit renne gobait absolument toutes ses paroles avec admiration, l'épéiste demeura quant à lui blasé comme à son habitude en entendant le récit, concentré sur son objectif : retrouver Luffy. Étrangement, il avait un mauvais pressentiment... En même temps, il fallait dire que le capitaine avait le don de rapporter des ennuis.

Malheureusement, son vœu que Sanji se perdît et ne les retrouvât jamais ne s'était pas exaucé. Le cuisinier pervers avait terminé de faire les courses et se trouvait dans une ruelle menant au port en compagnie des filles qui s'étaient changées. Bien entendu, l'autre abruti avait l’œil en cœur et ne cessait de les reluquer dans leurs tenues de danseuse. En même temps, Nami aurait dû savoir que même si elle gagnait un porteur en l'emmenant avec elle, sa nature perverse ne prendrait pas de vacances pour autant. Il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'il achète de tels habits. Vivi, manifestement mal à l'aise, couvrit son visage d'un voile : avec un tel accoutrement, elle allait attirer l'attention. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'être reconnue ; masquer une partie de son visage ne pouvait qu'aider. Fort heureusement, jusqu'à maintenant, personne ne les avait remarqués. Presque tout le monde était réuni, ils pourraient bientôt partir en direction de leur prochain objectif. Il ne manquait plus que...

« Arrête-toi, Chapeau de paille ! »

Un frisson parcourut l'équipage. Avaient-ils bien entendu ? Non, c'était sûrement une erreur... Oui, exactement. Les pirates échangèrent un regard, comme pour se rassurer, tout en saisissant leurs bagages. Non, ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient s'enfuir...

« Ah ! Zoro, tout le monde ! Vous êtes là !

\- Ne viens pas par ici, idiot ! »

Bien évidemment, c'était parler dans le vide. Le capitaine se dirigea vers eux, un marine mécontent à sa poursuite. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire, cette fois ? Montrer ses pouvoirs, probablement. Vivi paniquait intérieurement : c'était des pires scénarios : ce grabuge allait attirer immédiatement l'attention sur eux. C'était très mauvais ; à ce rythme-là, Crocodile ne tarderait pas à les localiser. Elle n'avait pas sacrifié deux années de sa vie pour échouer de la sorte. Après tout ce qui s'était produit, plutôt mourir que de laisser ce pays entre les mains de cet homme. Néanmoins, le pire n'était pas encore arrivé : le marine possédait un pouvoir, de type logia qui plus est. Une fumée emprisonna l'homme-caoutchouc, lequel fut privé de toute liberté de mouvement. Ils avaient été trop téméraires en s'imaginant que courir suffirait. Ce n'était pas Paris et ses policiers aux capacités limitées, il s'agissait d'une ville dangereuse appartenant à une famille redoutable et encadrée par des marines.

Au moment où Zoro et Sanji s'apprêtèrent à se jeter au cœur de la bataille, une vague de feu entoura le garçon au chapeau de paille, dissipant la fumée. L'assistance se tourna alors immédiatement vers l'origine des flammes pour distinguer sous cette chaleur la silhouette d'un jeune homme aux boucles noires et coiffé d'un chapeau orange. Usopp et Vivi écarquillèrent les yeux à sa vue : pour le premier, il s'agissait de l'assassin. Pour la seconde, cet homme était le potentiel personnage-clé dans cette bataille. Prenant visiblement la pose, l'homme de feu releva légèrement son chapeau, dévoilant ses yeux noirs, lesquels fixaient attentivement la victime.

« File, Luffy. Mais souviens-toi d'une chose : où que tu ailles, je te trouverai.

\- A-Allons-y, les gars ! s'écria Luffy en ravalant sa salive.

\- Attendez, sales pirates ! »

Malgré sa volonté de fer, Smoker ne parvint pas à aller plus loin. Ace s'était engagé à lui barrer le chemin de son corps afin de permettre à Luffy de s'enfuir. De toute façon, il la retrouverait bien assez vite. Cette idiote avait un certain nombre d'explications à lui fournir.

« Tu es donc allié à Baroque Works, Ace aux poings ardents ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. C'est juste que l'aîné se doit de veiller sur les plus jeunes. »

Les attaques entre les deux ennemis reprirent de plus belle pour n'aboutir à rien de concret ; les deux opposants se trouvaient à un niveau similaire. En outre, leurs pouvoirs se ressemblaient trop pour espérer prendre le dessus sur l'autre. La frustration de Smoker s'accentuait à chaque match nul ; à ce rythme-là, le pirate au chapeau de paille allait le semer totalement ; aucun de ses hommes ne se trouvaient dans les environs. Par conséquent, il ne pouvait pas compter sur eux pour les localiser. Son précieux futur prisonnier lui était absolument nécessaire ; il pourrait lui soutirer des informations vitales afin d'arrêter Crocodile. Malheureusement, il fallait que l'un des fils de Barbe blanche le prît sous son aile. Celui-ci était forcément impliqué dans cette affaire.

Jetant un coup d’œil au groupe qui s'éloignait de plus en plus, le capitaine de la Marine tilta à la vue d'une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Le tissu enveloppant son visage s'était envolé dans sa course, lui faisant tourner la tête. Aucun doute, même si ce visage avait gagné en maturité, il s'agissait de la princesse Vivi. Elle ne trahissait aucun geste de résistance et paraissait suivre le pirate et ses acolytes de son plein gré. Que se passait-il donc ? La disparue complotait-elle contre son père pendant toutes ces années ? Maintenant qu'il y songeait, personne n'avait envisagé qu'elle eût rejoint l'ennemi. C'était comme si cette opposition ne pouvait pas être aussi flagrante. Soupirant de dépit, Smoker se rendit compte que de longues discussions diplomatiques auraient lieu une fois qu'il l'aurait capturée. Après tout, une fois la famille de Crocodile dissoute, il ne resterait plus aucun héritier pour le trône.

Le combat entre le feu et la fumée durait depuis de nombreuses minutes sans qu'aucun vainqueur ne soit décidé. A ce rythme-là, ce serait plutôt un test d'endurance, sachant que tous deux étaient capables de tenir jusqu'au lendemain. Cet acharnement provoquerait moult dégâts, qu'ils fussent matériels ou humains, sans compter une éventuelle attaque inattendue d'autres agents de la famille de Crocodile. Le pirate au chapeau de paille et la princesse se trouveraient très loin d'ici là. En clair, prolonger ce combat s'avérait extrêmement mauvais. A peine cette conclusion lui eût-elle traversé l'esprit qu'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de son adversaire. Ce dernier invoqua de nombreuses flammes, lesquelles se mirent à l'entourer, comme pour le protéger.

« Je me suis bien amusé avec toi, mais il faut que j'y aille. Il y a quelqu'un qui m'attend. »

A l'instant où ces paroles furent prononcées, un énorme tourbillon de feu l'entoura, manquant de justesse de provoquer un début d'incendie. Le marine n'eut pas le temps de s'approcher que celui-ci avait déjà disparu, son contrôleur avec. Smoker jura en constatant l'issue du combat : quand bien même ce dernier s'était vite conclu comme il l'avait souhaité, il n'en restait pas moins que deux pirates lui avaient filé entre les doigts ; et sa fierté de marine ne s'en remettrait pas s'il les laissait s'échapper.

 

L'équipage courait à perdre haleine dans les rues, bousculant sans vergogne les passants. Dans la précipitation, Vivi avait perdu son voile, exposant son visage à la vue de tous dans cette tenue quelque peu osée. Mal à l'aise, celle-ci abaissait la tête dans l'espoir de ne pas être reconnue. Ils venaient tout juste d'arriver et déjà Luffy s'était fait repérer. Par quel miracle réussirait-elle sa mission s'ils se faisaient à chaque fois remarquer ? Si Crocodile l'attrapait avant sa rencontra avec l'armée révolutionnaire... Avait-elle eu raison de demander de l'aide à ces pirates qu'elle avait dénichés ? D'un autre côté, à situation désespérée, mesure désespérée. M. Bushidô et Sanji étaient très forts, elle l'avait senti. Quant à Luffy... C'était difficile à dire. Néanmoins, s'il était le chef, alors il ne pouvait pas être faible, d'autant plus qu'il connaissait visiblement l'un des fils de l'homme le plus fort du monde. Il cachait donc forcément une puissance inconnue.

Une fois arrivés au _Vogue Merry II_ , les membres de l'équipage y montèrent aussitôt et entreprirent de lever l'ancre et baisser la voile afin de s'éloigner au plus vite. La fugitive leur avait assuré dans la précipitation qu'ils pourraient cacher la caravelle plus loin sur la côte, puisque l'accès au Nil était très contrôlé. Si on ajoutait à ce ralentissement sur le trajet le fait qu'ils allaient devoir traverser le désert de manière à ne pas être reconnus ni contrôlés, comment arriveraient-ils à temps ? C'était une question de jours avant que la guerre éclate ! Trop perdue dans ses angoisses, ce fut Usopp qui posa une question évidente à laquelle aucun membre de l'équipage ne saurait répondre.

« Dis, Luffy, c'est qui ce type ?

\- Ah, Ace ? C'est mon frère, pourquoi ? » répondit-il comme s'ils 'agissait de l'évidence même/

Un silence s'abattit sur l'assemblée, laquelle eut besoin de quelques instants pour assimiler la nouvelle.

« Ton frère ?!!

\- Ce monstre a un frère ? s'horrifia Nami. Ça doit être un monstre aussi !

\- Ouais, Ace est super fort ! Quand on était petits, je n'ai jamais pu le battre. D'ailleurs, on dirait qu'il a mangé un fruit du démon maintenant.

\- Tu... Perdais contre un humain normal ? manqua de s'étrangler Sanji.

\- Oui, mais si on se battait maintenant, je suis sûr que je le battrais !

\- Qui va battre qui ? » demanda une voix hors du bateau.

Une silhouette sauta majestueusement sur la rambarde, bousculant au passage le jeune capitaine, lequel tomba lamentablement par-terre. L'équipage ne sut comment réagir face à cette intrusion inattendue. Le grand-frère se tenait accroupi en équilibre sur la barrière, sans cacher son regard menaçant destiné à son cadet. S'agissait-il d'un ami ou bien d'un ennemi finalement ? Luffy leur avait assuré nonchalamment qu'ils faisaient partie de la même famille, néanmoins, à en juger sa nervosité, ces retrouvailles n'allaient pas être cordiales.

« Y-Yo, Ace... salua nerveusement le petit-frère en tripotant son chapeau de paille.

\- Tu as beaucoup de choses à expliquer... Luffy. »


End file.
